Song of My Soul
by readtoescape
Summary: AU setting. Wufei is a music producer for the L5 music label. Duo is lead singer in an upcoming band, Gundam. Friendships grow, romance blossoms... multiple pairings. Lots of Yaoi yummy goodness! But with - gasp! - actual extended plot.
1. Chapter 1

**MY ONE AND ONLY AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I have ONE story in another fandom, Music of My Soul - If you've read that one, no need to go further, this is a re-adaptation of that story.

If not, read on - I started FanFiction in another fandome, but have come to love the Gundam Wing Fandom and the characters - a lot (almost obsessively). =)

The more I worked on my story, the more Duo cried out to me that it should be HIM in the role ...I finally gave in and am adapting the story from the other fandom to Gundam. It's complicated, some things will have to be seriously retweaked to fit, but it will happen.

This is an AU setting... there WILL be times that they are out of character, but not too off. mostly some sap here and there... Since it is AU I can change some of their backgrounds to make it work. Give it a chance - There are some unusual parings, but it works, really.

Finally - THIS IS YAOI. If you dont like Yaoi and sex, read something else - please.

If you want to review - Great! Love it! - If not, that's fine too. I write for stress relief and to get the voices out of my head, so I'm gonna post regardless.

That's it, I'm done =)

on with the story

**SONG OF MY SOUL**

**CHAPTER 1 – A MEETING**

Wufei watched the entrance of the club from the obscurity of the limo, brooding. He could do this. He _could_ do this. He wanted to do this…. Mostly. He worked incessantly. At twenty one years old, his whole life lately was work, apart from the time spent with his sister. Surely he deserved this….this chance...didn't he? He'd visited her earlier today, spending the morning reading, listening to music. He'd wrapped up any outstanding emails for work this afternoon, despite it being his supposed day off. Tonight was his.

Wufei took a deep breath, steeled himself, and exited the white Lincoln, ignoring the oppressive humidity of the New York summer night. He'd known GUNDAM would be playing at the club aptly named Indulgence tonight. Known HE would be here. The lead singer and band leader, Duo Maxwell. They'd performed well at the last contract competition. It really was too bad L5 had signed Mercury to the contract instead, over Wufei's protests. The other two members of the contract judge committee had chosen Mercury, and that was it. Although, really, perhaps it was for the best. Had L5 signed GUNDAM there would be no chance of this happening. Whatever this turned out to be.

Wufei sighed as he was ushered through the VIP entrance. His distinctive, golden skin tone, sure gait, straight shining black hair, paired with his intense dark, almost black, eyes, often tended to attract too much attention. He stood out, causing him to be quickly recognized as the face of L5 Music. Particularly at musical events, Wufei was unable to relax or interact. To just mingle without being semi-mobbed by hopefuls or rabid fans pushing for a shot, a demo, just a chance. Well, he wasn't here as L5 tonight, just Wufei. He was grateful for the concealment the VIP entrance and bouncers provided.

Again Wufei considered the previous month's competition. GUNDAM was good, very good. But he had to be pleased they had not signed with L5 Music. If L5_ had_ signed with GUNDAM, he couldn't very well pursue this …. this …. _attraction _(there, he'd admitted it – attraction. There was just something about the front man, that rich, auburn braid... the way he moved, that voice...

The impropriety would be too much. The assumptions that would follow,... the inevitable questions, the innuendo, a possible sense of obligation… It would surely get in the way. No, this was better. GUNDAM was good, their music memorable. They would surely garner attention from another label soon. Thus, Wufei was free to consider, to indulge, to hope.

Another sigh as he entered the VIP lounge, pouring himself a glass of red wine and heading to the glass wall overlooking the club. Who was he kidding? Why get his hopes up? Did he honestly think the braided man would give this a chance? Give _him_ a chance?...Sigh.

No. He'd promised himself he would try this. He wouldn't give up before he'd even tried. He'd been alone for so long...

Wufei had looked into Duo a bit, once he'd realized he couldn't get the man out of his head. Duo was slightly older than himself, 22 years old. He'd been involved with GUNDAM since high school, working gigs, clubs, etc., although under various other band names. They'd rechristened the band GUNDAM about a year ago, added a few song where both Duo and the bassist sang together, and had been steadily rising since then. It was only a matter of time before they secured a recording contract.

Wufei knew Duo was bi-sexual, at least in his dating habits, or at least as noted in various media. Whether that progressed beyond public dating to real life or not... Duo had been reported as dating both genders several times, and seemed to have a penchant for those of Asian descent.

Wufei also knew, working in the industry as he did, that Duo was well known for his loyalty, compassion, and a tendency to love too hard, if that was possible.

Duo was touted as a real friend by any who spoke of him. A little withdrawn outside of the public persona, but if you got close enough to be his friend, his loyalty and devotion were unquestionable. He was also known as a truly kind man, going out of his way to interact with fans, especially children or young people, and had a chivalry that was almost unheard of in this day and age.

Duo would not tolerate anyone being overly obnoxious or harsh with women. He seemed to see himself as a protector. It was reported he'd been in love a few times, falling hard, but none had become permanent at this point. There was some rumor of tragedy in his past, or maybe that of the band, but no actual details floated around.

Regardless, what he'd learned was enough to convince Wufei that Duo was worth the attempt. Old fashioned honor was hard to find now days, chivalry was dead. If Duo bore some, even getting to know him, becoming perhaps friends, would be worth Wufei's discomfort in coming out of his shell like this.

If more developed, well... Wufei wouldn't let his heart run away with him. Meeting the man would be the first step, let things progress as they would...

Wufei watched from behind the smoked glass windows as GUNDAM set up their equipment. There he was, the man Wufei'd chanced so much to see tonight. His honey auburn, braided hair shining under the lights. His grace as he moved around the stage, connecting cords, testing equipment. Those long, well-muscled legs, captured Wufei's attention as he watched the auburn haired man stretching and climbing various step ladders to set up lights, microphones. His rich, warm voice filled the room as he did sound checks.

Duo completed the set up and made his way over to the bar. Wufei watched his easy laughter, his interaction with the staff and crowd. So open, so comfortable, so ... beautiful. Duo truly was a handsome, beautiful man. Tall and lean, with whipcord muscle, (Wufei'd glimpsed those washboard abs during last month's show), golden tan, firm jaw, broad shoulders, strong hands. Wufei sighed again as he watched Duo move, wishing yet again he wasn't so short himself, so small framed, almost... delicate.

Yes, he was strong, trained in Kendo and the martial arts, well able to handle himself. His own wiry frame hid a subtle strength, both of body and will. He could out-glare just about anyone, except perhaps his father. His cold temper was almost as well known among those in the business. But sometimes, sometimes he wished – wished he portrayed more... more strength in his appearance, more masculinity. He hated being mistaken for fragile, weak. Ah well, no sense wishing for the unattainable. He soon set to rights anyone who mistook his smaller frame and quiet countenance for weakness or frailty.

Wufei gestured, spoke briefly to the VIP attendant and watched as he made his way to Duo at the bar. He watched the man approach and introduce himself to Duo. Took in the disdainful glance toward the upper floor, and Duo's obvious declination, his sneer almost palpable. Wufei watched as Duo returned to the stage area, preparing for the set to begin. Duo took his place at the mic and then that beautiful, warm tenor enveloped Wufei's senses.

After the first few songs, Wufei could no longer bear just watching, listening from afar. As always - alone, distant, an observer. He had to be closer, to be a part of the music. Wufei removed his blazer, pulling on his 'blend in hoodie' he often brought along for his public excursions. An attempt at disguise, a small chance to let him be a part of the crowd. No one knew he was here tonight, if he kept a low profile it should work, at least for a short while.

He threw the blazer over the sofa, and made his way out into the club. The golden hoodie and well fitted black jeans still presented an eyeful. Heads still turned to take in the man as he made his way along, but the hoodie's coloring made less contrast against his skin.

With the hood up his long, deep black hair was hidden from view, his face and dark gaze shadowed under the cowl of the hood. There was little to draw the eye apart from the mouthwatering lithe figure, long legs, perfect ass, unconscious grace as he moved. Wufei truly had no idea the sex appeal he radiated.

He made his way closer to the stage as Duo continued to sing. He drew close enough to make out the intense violet of Duo's eyes. He felt his chest tighten as he watched Duo sing. He was just so, so beautiful. So sexy. So open, happy. Wufei swallowed. What right did he have, intruding in this life... this happiness? A part of him wanted to turn around right there and go, just forget all about Duo and his damn... damn... attraction. But, a bigger part of him screamed inside, no – don't walk away – try...just ... try.

This was the first time Wufei'd felt attracted to anyone strongly enough to actually act on it. Enough to _not_ listen to that part that told him it wasn't worth it, _he_ wasn't worth it. This man, he made Wufei want to be worth it, made him want, period.

Wufei felt himself drawn closer, like a moth to the flame. Duo radiated warmth, life, sensuality. The music was obviously a part of him. Wufei was drawn closer still until he was directly in front of the stage, oriented to Duo's every move, magnetized to Duo's pull. His piercing deep black gaze never left Duo's face. Drinking in every nuance, every emotion.

Finally, their gazes met. Clear bottomless violet locked with stormy, intense onyx. Recognition flared in those amethyst orbs. Duo obviously recognized Wufei's face, but did he know who Wufei was? He focused on Wufei through the remainder of the set, watching, pondering. As the set ended, Duo made his way down to where Wufei stood.

'So' he spoke as he approached. 'you can come out among the commoners rather than just hiding up in your castle, behind your glass walls hmm?' he tilted his head, 'I take it your man told you I'd declined your offer?' It seemed Duo did know who Wufei was after all.

'I saw you. I knew immediately you wouldn't come to me. Therefore, here I am.' Wufei answered. 'As I hope my man explained, I am very intrigued. Both by your music, and by you – yourself. I would very much like to speak with you in some depth. Again, as I hope was conveyed, it is ... difficult for me to mingle, particularly in a venue such as this. I would prefer to get to know you in a more peaceful setting, rather than fighting off attention, as would be necessary if my identity were known.'

'Well, since you went to all this trouble, I guess I can cut you some slack.' Duo smiled. 'lead the way.'

Wufei nodded and turned toward the lift to the VIP Suites. 'I don't want to offend you or your bandmates in any way, feel free to extend the invitation to the others if you'd like.' Wufei turned to Duo as they entered the lift.

'It's fine. ' Duo said. 'We actually agreed to split up and mingle a bit tonight. We're roommates - we get enough of each other, believe me.

As they entered the suite Wufei dismissed the attendant, leaving them alone. 'Would you care for a drink?' he asked Duo. 'I know you have another set later, will this interfere?'

'nah, it's fine.' Duo scoffed. 'we got just over a half hour till the next set. A cold one would be nice. You have any Heineken?'

'sure' Wufei drew out two cold bottles , gesturing Duo to the sofa area.

Duo noticed the wine bucket chilling near the glass panels. 'wine is fine too, if you prefer man. Really, either is fine with me.' Duo accepted the offered bottle.

'It doesn't matter.' Wufei said as he seated himself. 'whatever your preference. Really. It's just an excuse anyway, for the chance to talk with you.' Wufei smiled a small (very small) smile. Inside he repeated to himself, over and over _this is worth it, don't freeze, breathe, it's worth a chance..._ Wufei sat on the edge of the sofa, placing his bottle on the coffee table near the fruit and cheese trays set up earlier. He turned to Duo. 'please, take a seat. My name is Chang, Wufei Chang. You are Duo Maxwell. I remember, from the competition last month.'

'Well, right to the point. I like that' Duo laughed as he sat in the chair at the end of the sofa where Wufei sat. 'So, Wufei what did you want to know? I know you're with L5, I remember you from the competition as well. L5 signed Mercury. What? Got another contract open? '

'Sadly, no." Wufei said, watching the bottle he was spinning on the tabletop. 'My...interest is actually... personal, rather than business related.' He glanced up just in time to catch Duo s eyes widen with surprise.

'Personal huh?' Duo grinned slightly, 'Well, I'm... flattered. So, not music or business related?'

"Well, I do enjoy your music, hearing you sing. You have a remarkable voice, but actually, I wanted to get to know... you. Who you are, apart from GUNDAM, aside from music and the business. ' Wufei paused a moment, then straightened his shoulders, sitting up a bit. 'Tell me something about yourself. Something not music related.'

'hmm...' Duo mused, 'not music related. Well, I must admit, right now in my life the music is a big part, a very big part. Really. But, I guess, apart from the music... well, I love cars. Working on them, driving them, looking at them, much like women', Duo smirked, missing the wince Wufei failed to hide.

'I sketch a bit, still life or animals for the most part. I'm a sucker for the beach, walking it mostly, I don't like cold water' he grinned at that, 'and... well, I like corny movies, old westerns, sci-fi, some Anime.' He smiled a small smile, 'Is that what you had in mind? How about you? What do you like, Wufei apart from the music business?'

Wufei almost smiled again, a half smile kinda ghosting around his mouth. Just a hint really. Duo thought it seemed like something Wufei wasn't really used to. 'Well, I enjoy cars as well,' Wufei began. 'not working on them, I barely change the oil, but driving... well. There's nothing quite like the feeling of a powerful engine beneath you, the smooth glide of changing gears at just that precise moment, the vibration, the power thrumming up through your legs.

' Wufei's eyes had a distant, almost dreamy quality, and that smile ghosted around his mouth again, almost there. Duo found himself transfixed by that look on Wufei's face. He frowned slightly as Wufei shook his head and it faded.

Wufei looked back to Duo just as the frown faded, missing it. 'I sketch as well. Actually, I love to paint., and I'm pretty good at it. Really. I don't have much time for it, but I truly enjoy it. Unfortunately, painting was something-'

Wufei suddenly cut off, reaching for his drink, _stupid, _he thought fiercely at himself. He couldn't believe he'd almost divulged to Duo his conflict with his father about his art barely 10 minutes into their first meeting.

He shook his head. 'Never mind that.' He reached for a cracker, 'I also enjoy the beach, especially at night. I have a weakness for the stars I must admit. Away from the city lights, over the ocean, they sky seems... endless.'

He focused back on Duo. Again that small smile hovered, 'as for movies, I'm afraid I'd much rather curl up with a book. I love to read, almost any genre, again a pastime which I rarely have time to indulge anymore.'

'Yah, L5 keeps you jumping huh?' Duo ventured, trying a slice of the melon himself. 'scouting, promoting, competitions. I've heard of you. I can guess you don't get to do the club scene too often. At least, not without getting glomped on. I saw you at the competition. You had those security guys hopping. They always follow you around when you're out? Is it always like that?' he looked around as if trying to spot the security detail.

Wufei's eyes hardened bit and his voice grew cold. 'People just can't seem to understand sometimes that I am not just L5, sometimes I'm just me, just Wufei. That event, or others like it, that's one thing. I'm there on business, working, but when not... sometimes it would be nice to just be able to go out-' again he abruptly cut off, taking a deep breath.

'I must admit, when I do go out, as rarely as it is, I tend to avoid places like this, the popular music scene. It's not that I don't enjoy rock n roll, I do. But, usually, if I go out, I tend toward jazz clubs, or themed clubs.' He smiled, that little half smile again, almost a little wider this time. "I have to confess, I enjoy American 40's music. Sinatra and the like. It's rich, soothing music, and I am rarely recognized in that environment, as L5 works almost exclusively with rock n roll and popular music genres.'

'No way' Duo gasped as his eyes widened, then narrowed, peering at him. 'Are you telling me you're a Sinatra fan, really?'

'Yes,' Wufei's confused gaze turned to Duo. 'I am... why? Is that-'

'Are you sure you haven't...' Duo stopped, running his fingers through his hair he gazed intently at Wufei searching... 'OK, spill... look, I know with L5's resources you have access to a lot of information. You been checking up on me, are you setting me up or something?'

'No! I... of course not, why would I?' Wufei seemed genuinely shocked, indignant.

Duo smiled slowly, a full, open smile as he took in Wufei's obvious distress. He leaned over, covering Wufei's hand on the table with one of his own. 'I'm sorry. It just... took me by surprise. I love Sinatra. I have all of his music, and others of that era. I find that music very moving, romantic, full. Sinatra's the reason I started singing in the first place, school choir and such. My mom's American. She was a huge fan. His music was always playing at home. It wasn't until I was a teen that I learned how 'old' his music was. I discovered rock-n-roll then. I like it, the beat, the rush, the intensity, but just for quiet time, yeah – I prefer Frank.'

Duo tilted his head, taking in the soft expression of unbelief on Wufei's face. 'I can't believe how much we have in common. Whoever would have believed it?'

Wufei's brow wrinkled. 'Why? Why wouldn't any-'

Duo cut him off. 'Well, we're not exactly from the same side of the tracks you know.' Seeing Wufei's deepening confusion, Duo began to explain. 'Wufei I'm not...' he sighed, 'Look. You're the son of Dr. O. Dr. O the CEO of L5 Music, one of the wealthiest labels out there. I'd imagine limos and Armani are old hat to you, everyday things in your life, no big deal...Mine, well... not so much. I grew up in an apartment, went to public school. Nothing wrong with it, just...it's a different lifestyle than you are used to, I'm sure. I had a job by the time I was 14 so I could have pocket money and more than one pair of shoes. I mean, you can only wear one pair at a time right, frivolous to spend budget money on more than one pair...' his voice trailed off a moment then he cleared his throat and went on.

'My parents worked hard, they were good people and I loved them, but money was never ... it doesn't matter. Anyway, I've never been in a limo in my life, and I still don't own anything Armani. Someday, we'll have a contract, make it, and things will be different, but for now I share a townhouse with three other guys to make ends meet and so we can practice anytime. ...' he trailed off then looking into Wufei's eyes, that deep, deep black gaze.

'And yet,' he said softly, 'here we are, two completely different men, yet with so much in common, so much of who were are that is the same.' Again he found his eyes locked with Wufei's. Those eyes that were so expressive, even as the face remained unreadable. Duo wondered briefly if Wufei realized he gave so much away through those eyes. He watched as the confusion faded, was replaced with ...hope? ... and more... appraisal, and if Duo wasn't mistaken, desire.

Duo's own eyes sparkled with mirth, and softened as Wufei's began to show hope more prominently. Duo found himself drawn closer as he saw the desire begin to build and develop. He leaned forward, trailing one hand over Wufei's cheek, back to entwine in that amazing hair, so deep a black as to almost be blue...so fine, so soft.

'Wufei' he whispered, mesmerized as the sound of his name caused Wufei's eyes to widen, the darken and fall to half lid, the desire and hope both increasing. 'Wu' he murmured again, 'you said you wanted to get to know me, I'd like that'

Duo leaned closer until his lips just hovered over Wufei's own. 'I'd like that, very much. ' he whispered now, feeling Wufei tremble as their lips brushed with his words. Then, he felt Wufei's hand clutch the back of his head as Wufei lunged forward, claiming Duo's mouth with his own.

Duo let himself melt into the kiss, immediately opening his own mouth to give Wufei entrance. The intensity of the kiss almost immediately faded to a light, shy feel and Duo felt Wufei tense under his hands. Duo opened his eyes to find Wufei's squeezed shut with a look of fear? or pain? on his face.

A suspicion began to develop in Duo's mind. Duo brought both hands up to frame Wufei's face as he took control of the kiss, maintaining contact, gently nipping, trailing his tongue over Wufei's tasting the sweetness of the fruit Wufei'd eaten earlier, the spiciness of the wine. He felt more than heard Wufei's moan as he entered his mouth.

He caressed the side of Wufei's neck, trailing his fingers through Wufei's hair as he slowly, so slowly, brought the kiss to an end. His own breath had quickened, and Wufei almost panted as Duo slowed everything down, pulling Wufei into an embrace, tucking his head into the crook of Duo's neck.

'Wu' Duo whispered, 'that, that was... unexpected.' He felt Wufei begin to tense, 'but, oh so nice' he hummed, letting his voice convey his smile. 'I hope – I hope I didn't overstep. I'd like to get to know you better too.' He smiled openly and pulled back.

Wufei gazed up at him solemnly, then reached up to trace the edge of Duo's jaw with his fingertips. 'yes,' he cleared his throat and sat up, running a hand through his hair, seeming unaware of the hand still caressing Duo's arm. 'yes, I'd, I'd like that, very much.'

Wufei looked back at Duo with that small smile that Duo already found himself eager to see. 'perhaps we could go for coffee? After you're done here tonight?'

'yeah, I'd like that,' Duo smiled and leaned in for one small, chaste kiss. Just as he pulled back, there was a rap at the door. Wufei sat up, straightening his shirt and stood. 'yes?' he called out as Duo reached for his beer, taking a small drink.

'Mr. Chang,' the attendant bowed as he entered the room, 'you have a call sir,' his eyes flicked to Duo before dismissing him. Duo stood, 'well, man,' he said as he sat his beer down on the table, 'this was nice, real nice, but I gotta get back and round up the guys for the next set.'

'wait a moment,' Wufei asked, and turned back to the attendant. 'Thank you, Ichiro, I will take the call here. You may have the reset of the evening off, as well as tomorrow. I will see you Monday.' 'very good sir,' Ichiro answered, 'the call is holding on line 3.' With that, he left the room.

Wufei turned back to Duo, 'I'll meet you at the stage entrance, after the set, if that's alright?' he asked, a bit uncertain.

Wufei seemed unsure and Duo's suspicions grew, combined with the hope he'd glimpsed before, the uncertainty of the kiss... he stepped forward, running the back of his hand against Wufei's face, smiling as Wufei unconsciously leaned into the touch. 'yeah babe, that's fine' Duo answered softly.

Wufei's eyes widened at the endearment, then closed as Duo again took the chance for a soft, quick kiss. 'give me a minute after to help with clean up and tell the guys, ' Duo kissed the top of Wufei's head and stepped back. 'until later' he smiled and left.

Wufei cleared his throat, then jumped as the phone beeped twice, a reminder of the call holding. 'this is Chang' he answered as he picked up the receiver.

'About damn time boy,' a voce snapped back, 'what are you doing that is so important as to make me wait?' the caller growled.

Wufei stiffened, his eyes hardening as he replied in a formal tone, carefully devoid of emotion. 'Father. I was not aware you were the caller holding. This is my night off, I am not on L5 business tonight. I did not expect your call.'

'You are always representing L5, I've told you that several times boy. I should not have to track you down like this. You have a cell phone, though fat lot of good it does if you turn the damn thing off.' His father answered disdainfully, 'I don't like waiting Wufei especially for you.'

Wufei sighed, quietly, 'I did not expect to hear from you, Father. I explained that. I am scheduled to have tonight and tomorrow off. I left my cell phone in the car. What is so important that you felt the need to track me, as you put it.' Wufei kept his tone formal, but inside he was seething... his father knew he was scheduled for the weekend off, his first in months.

'You have a meeting tomorrow morning, at your-'

'but, Father I -,'

"no buts Wufei. You will meet that kid Mamaru. I want that boy signed Wufei. Business doesn't stop so you can have a sleep in. You be there, 8am, no excuses. Sign that kid. Don't disappoint me. Any more than usual at any rate.' His father hung up, leaving Wufei holding the receiver in frustration.

Wufei took a deep breath and unclenched his fist from around the receiver. He fought against the tension settling in his jaw and shoulders from talking with his father. He closed his eyes and brought Duo to mind, a smile taking over his features as he recalled their meeting. His hands flew to his lips, trembling as he remembered the feel of Duo. His heart sped up, recalling Duo's hands in his hair, on his face. He blushed as he remembered Duo's taste, smell, _feel._

Taking a cleansing breath, Wufei turned to watch Duo on stage, smiling as he took in the moves, the way Duo so obviously felt the music. He watched, entranced by the look of bliss on Duo's face as he sang a slow ballad.

He gasped as Duo's gaze focused on the smoked glass panels above the club floor, seeming to sing to him from across the room. Wufei lost himself watching Duo. His voice, the music, and the memory of Duo's smile enveloped him, washing him clean of his father's venom.

Wufei sipped his wine, allowing himself to relax. As things progressed, Wufei took the time to change back to his blazer. The set ended and Wufei gathered his things, sending a text to his limo driver to be ready in back in twenty minutes.

Wufei made his way down to the stage area as the club began to clear out, staying near the exit. Duo spotted him watching and waved, smiling. He finished up, patting the drummer on the back and turning toward Wufei. 'See you guys later,' he called out as he made his way toward Wufei. "so beautiful,' he crooned as he came closer, 'ready for coffee?'

Wufei's eyes widened at the endearment, and that small smile ghosted over his face. He turned without a reply and led Duo out the stage entrance. His limo waited near the back door. He watched Duo's face as he came through the door, caught Duo's eyes widening at the sight of the slick, white Lincoln, and the smirk as he turned to Wufei. 'Yours I take it?' Wufei nodded and turned toward the car. The chauffer opened the door as they approached.

Wufei gave the name of a nearby overnight coffee house, and the two men seated themselves. 'So, was that ballad new?' Wufei asked, 'I don't remember it from last month's show.'

'Yeah. It wasn't ready yet.' Duo replied. 'we only got it synched up recently. This is only the second time we have performed it.' He turned toward Wufei 'did you like it?' his voice dropped, grew more husky as he took in the vision of Wufei silhouetted against the window, with the flashing lights passing behind him as the made their way.

Wufei's eyes were intent on Duo, darkening, dropping a bit as Duo's voice lowered. Wufei's gaze flicked down to Duo's lips, then quickly back to those violet orbs . Wufei cleared his throat and barely licked his lips. Duo's small grin grew, spreading across his face.

'Yes," Wufei murmured, 'Yes I did like the ballad. Actually, it was very...' he tilted his head, and smirked, just a bit. 'very... Sinatra-ish.' His eyes twinkled.

Duo laughed. 'Sinatra-ish?' He chuckled again. 'Well, I guess you're right. It is reminiscent of Frank, isn't it? I guess I hadn't made the connection.' He smiled warmly, 'great, now every time I sing it I'll be picturing Frank.' His eyes softened, 'and you, I think.' He leaned forward slowly, raising one hand to cup Wufei's face.

Wufei cleared his throat and pulled back slightly. 'Duo,' he started. Took a breath and began again, 'Duo. I'd like to get to know you, as I said, but I think we should clarify some things before we go further.' He frowned slightly, and tilted his head.

Duo sat back, dropping his hand. 'clarify huh?' he asked, his cynicism coming quickly to the fore. 'like what _Wufei_?'

Wufei's frown deepened as he heard the coldness creep into Duo's voice, and the obvious disdain as Duo said his name. He took in Duo's crossed arms, the tightening of Duo's jaw as he turned to look out the window.

His eyes widened as Duo's flat voice filled the car. 'OK. I get it, alright? How much? What's the offer huh? You said no contract, so what? A _shot?_ An extra vote at the next competition? Thanks. But no. Interested or not, I won't make the deal. We'll make it on our own. I'm not a whore, despite what you may have heard. Just drop me here** Wufei.** Thanks anyway.'

Duo turned back to Wufei eyes hard. 'you could have saved the trouble and just come out with it right off. Sorry you wasted your time.' Duo glared at Wufei and Wufei felt his chest tighten as he took in the hurt filled voice, the bitter words, and began to understand.

'No.' he whispered. 'no Duo, that's not-'

'oh cut the shit _Wufei_' again Duo used that tone as he said Wufei's name. Wufei decided he hated his name sounding that way. 'just stop the car man. I'm outa here. Go clarify that.'

'Duo' Wufei reached out to touch Duo's arm, but flinched as Duo pulled back. He dropped his hands to his lap and focused his gaze there as he began to speak. 'no Duo, you've... you've misunderstood, I think'

Wufei cleared his throat, his hands now clenched tightly together. He felt Duo focus his glare on him and shrank in on himself more. 'I'm... I'm sorry Duo, I-' Wufei clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He _was_ sorry. Sorry he'd wasted the evening. He could have relaxed, rested, spent some time on his bonsai, or more time with Mei.

He should have _known_ this wouldn't work. What the hell had he been _thinking? _He took hold of himself and sat straighter. Remember who you are, he thought.

'I **meant**' Wufei growled, 'I meant to clarify that ... that _this_ has nothing to do with L5, or the music industry. That it _can't_ have any connection, in any way. I _meant_ if-' he took a shuddering breath, his eyes still closed, not seeing Duo begin to loosen, his eyes intent on Wufei's face.

Duo's glance flicked down to take in those hands, clenched in his jacket hem, back up to the obvious pain on Wufei's face as his voice dropped to a rasped whisper. 'if we...' he continued, '_were_ to pursue... anything. Get to know each other, there could not be any, any business involved.' Wufei's eyes opened then. Growing cold, hard, they turned to his lap. Duo was startled at the coldness he could glimpse, even from the profile. He started to uncross his arms.

'I wanted to _clarify_,' Wufei went on, 'that you should look to other labels so... so there would be no...so no one would think' a breath, 'what you're obviously thinking.' Another small breath and the voice grew slightly colder, less... lost. 'I did not want anything of the business between us. I told you, I was interested in you apart from GUNDAM, from music. I meant that...'

Wufei's voice trailed off for a moment. 'I never thought you were a whore.' His voice grew harder, flat. Not lost, shy, or cold now, just... empty. His eyes closed briefly, then raised to Duo's confused gaze. 'nor, am I. I am not looking for a whore either, though, I guess that may be hard to imagine.'

His eyes closed again missing Duo's obvious bewilderment at that last statement. 'perhaps you are correct.' Wufei's face closed completely now, a blank, dead mask that Duo instantly hated. Not a shred of emotion there now, his voice flat. No glimpse of the fragile, almost scared young man from earlier, not a hint of the pain or hope. Just this cold, deadness.

'This was obviously a mistake.' The voice matched the face, dead, devoid of any inflection or emotion. 'I apologize for wasting your time. You are surely a busy man.' Wufei turned to the intercom control on the door panel. 'Yuri, please return to the club. Mr. Maxwell will not be-'

'Wait.' Duo cut him off, 'wait, please. Can... can we talk about this?'

' there is nothing to discuss Mr. Maxwell-'

Again, Duo cut him off. 'obviously, we both misunderstood something. Please Wufei let's just talk about it for a moment.'

Wufei considered Duo, still that deadness in his eyes. 'very well Mr. Maxwell. We can talk.' He turned back, having not released the intercom, 'continue, Yuri, to the NightHouse.' He released the button and sat back in his seat without turning back to Duo, his gaze forward.

Duo took in the rigid posture, the formal use of his name, and the bleak deadness. He took a deep breath and pushed a hand through his hair. 'Wufei I'm... I guess I'm wrong, obviously I'm wrong about... about what I thought. I'm sorry, please ... please let me explain.' He leaned forward.

Wufei didn't flinch or pull away. He remained there, dead, empty. Duo'd seen this bleakness, this hollowness, before in a person. It was almost as though Wufei wasn't there anymore. Like this was just, just a shell. Duo had hated it then, and he hated it now. He was determined to bring Wufei back, out of this void.

He took a deep breath. 'Wufei. I ... well, I have... this reputation. I admit, in the rock world, it's almost expected... I've, let- let it be built up, but it's not accurate. I'm sure you've heard the rumors, the stories, the excessiveness. I admit, I've been with my share of women, and men, but, not nearly as much as is reported in the media. I allowed it to be blown up. The rep keeps expectations down, no one expects you to really care. Sometimes, people think it means... you're ...'

He sighed, 'anyway. I've been approached before because of it. Some seem to think I'm willing to sleep our way along, I'm not. The band is not. We want to make it our way, for our music, not for favors. I'm...sorry Wufei. I, I assumed when you began-'

'yes' Wufei's clipped voice cut him off. 'yes, I gathered that.' Still that flat, deadness. 'you assumed I was one of those people, and wanted clarification of terms. I understand, I also get it.' Wufei still had not looked at Duo.

'Wufei?' Duo whispered, 'Wufei look at me.' Wufei turned those hollow eyes and blank mask to face Duo. Duo winced, 'Wufei I'm sorry, I-'

'Maxwell,' Wufei spoke, 'forget it. You're not a **whore**,' the venom broke through then into his voice, although the eyes remained unchanged. 'nor am I.' now the voice turned cold. 'I'm not L5's whore, despite what you may have heard. Nor, despite the obvious, do I engage in seeking the services of whores.'

He turned back to the front, again missing the complete bafflement on Duo's face at that statement. 'I do not enter into those types of contracts with any performers. Anyone endorsed by me has earned their chance through their talents in _music_, not the bedroom. I told you at the beginning there is not a contract available for GUNDAM. Your band is talented, someone will offer soon, I am quite certain. L5 will not. We have no other openings in this genre at this time.' Wufei cut off as the limo slowed and stopped.

The driver approached the door, 'Here, the NightHouse,' Wufei said as the door opened. 'Yuri will tell them you're on my tab, order whatever you like. Provision will be left for a cab to take you wherever you choose. It was-'

Wufei faltered. Just for a moment, closed his eyes, then continued, 'it was a pleasure to have met you Mr. Maxwell. Good luck in future endeavors.'

He sat, eyes forward, obviously waiting for Duo to leave the car. Duo sat there, just waiting. Ignoring the open door, Yuri standing by. Finally, Wufei turned to face him. 'yes Mr. Maxwell. Was there something else?'

'Yes.' Duo answered seriously. 'Yes, there is. I want to go back.'

Wufei blinked, that small wrinkle between his eyes, just for a moment, confusion flashing through his eyes briefly. 'Very well, the cab can return you to the club if you wish.'

'No Wufei.' Duo leaned over, placing on hand on Wufei's shoulder, turning him to face Duo. 'No. Not back to the club.' He looked intently into Wufei's eyes, as though he could ignite life there in those deep black depths by will alone.

'Back to where we were before. Before I was an ass, before I jumped to such a damning conclusion...Please Wufei. Come back. Let me get to know you, the you I saw before. I don't like this' he waved a hand vaguely over Wufei. 'This version, this robot. Come back. Please.'

His eyes never left Wufei's or he would have missed it, it was so fast. A flash of pain, then the mask slammed back into place.

'I'm sorry.' Wufei spoke. 'there has been some miscommunication, a misunderstanding. This is me. L5 Representative, Wufei Chang. I regret if-'

'No Wufei!' Duo growled. 'I'm sorry. I screwed up. I admit it, I was wrong. Please.' His voice dropped, almost to a whisper. 'Please give it a shot. Us a shot. I know you felt it too Wufei.' Again, his focus so sharp on Wufei's face, he caught that brief flash of hope, that hint he'd seen at the club before when they were close. He pounced. "Wufei. I know you did. The connection, this...pull. This feels right Wufei you know it does. Don't let my bullshit screw this up. Give me a chance. Please.'

Wufei sat still a moment longer, then – slowly – his posture began to ease. He... thawed it seemed. His eyes closed, his tension easing off until his shoulders dropped ever so slightly. His head lowered and his hands again began to wring in his hem. 'I' he stopped, 'I don't think,' he rasped.

Duo cut him off. 'No! Fei no. I _know_ this is right. We _connected_. I know, it sounds lame. But you felt it too., There's something there. There's a chance. We can start over, we can. Come with me. Have coffee. We can talk about whatever you want. I'm sorry. Don't throw this away, please Wufei.'

Wufei raised his eyes and Duo gasped. There. There was that Wufei again from the club. Vulnerable, hopeful, lightly confused, fearfully hopeful. The desire too, just a hint. Not the sultry flash of desire from earlier. This was a desire for... what? Acceptance?

'Max- Duo. I don't think- it- I want- please.' Wufei's voice dropped, almost breathless by the end, as one hand seemed to raise of its own volition toward Duo. Duo quickly grabbed the hand, bringing it up to the side of his face.

He held Wufei's hand there, leaning into the caress as Wufei lightly stroked, his fingers barely tracing in to Duo's hair. Duo leaned forward, slowly so slowly. 'Wufei' he whispered 'please, please don't give up. Don't let me screw this up.'

He leaned in and lightly touched Wufei's lips with his own. A feather lite touch. He felt Wufei's sigh and leaned in again. Slightly longer this time, light kisses tracing back and forth across Wufei's mouth. He began to nip at Wufei's lower lip, barely caressing with his tongue. He felt Wufei's hand shift back into his hair, gripping tightly.

Suddenly, that passion he'd glimpsed briefly before resurfaced, full strength. Wufei's other hand shot up to Duo's neck and he pulled Duo to him, opening his mouth with a gasp. He began to devour Duo.

Duo was ready. He'd banked on this. He brought both arms up to cradle Wufei. Crushing him closer, swallowing Wufei's whimper, the moan that followed. Duo let his own moan escape and was delighted to feel Wufei's heartbeat jump against his chest as he voiced it.

Duo wrenched his mouth from Wufei's, launching to his neck. Nipping, kissing, taking in the panting, the clenched hands in his hair. 'Fei' he gasped. 'Wufei I-' Duo trailed kisses over Wufei's neck and up his jaw. Back to that amazing mouth, forcing himself to slow it down he brought them back from the edge. Back to themselves.

'Fei' he whispered again. 'I want you.' He felt Wufei shiver against him, then a hint of tension returned. 'I do Wufei but...' Duo pulled back, taking in Wufei's flushed face, closed eyes, head back, lightly panting. 'I want to do this right Wufei. Let me. Let me do this right, whatever this is, please. Let me... date you, know you.'

Wufei's eyes shot open and he froze. All movement ceased, even breath. Not in anger, or distress it seemed, but utter shock. 'what?' Wufei's almost breathless query Duo felt more than heard.

He searched Wufei's face. Such a look there, such fear, hope, disbelief. Duo's heart broke. 'Fei' he stroked the side of Wufei's neck, brushed bangs back from Wufei's eyes. 'let me date you. Let's do this right. I... I think we can have something Wufei really. I wanna do this right. Let me.'

Wufei seemed..lost. 'you, you want to... date me? Kn- know me? But, _why?_' '

'Wufei.' Duo pulled Wufei close, holding him, relishing the feeling of this treasure in his arms. 'I think we can have something. Something... real. I don't- I don't want a quick fuck Wufei I'd ... I'd like to explore this... connection, this ... whatever this is. Maybe... maybe we can have... more. I ... I would like to have ...more, Wufei."

He took a deep breath, 'I... I'm ready Wufei ready to find... someone. With this, this... connection, with the common areas we have already, maybe... maybe we can find that.'

Duo pulled back, 'let's start over. Talk, huh? Let's talk.' He watched Wufei's eyes clear, watched him nod, straighten and run a hand over the back of his neck.

Wufei raised his eyes to Duo's. 'o-ok. Start over.' He glanced past Duo to the open door, knew Yuri waited out of sight. 'Ok, let's, let's have a coffee.'

Duo grinned. 'yep. Coffee.' He climbed out of the limo and turned to watch Wufei exit the car as well. Wufei turned to Yuri, speaking briefly. 'very good sir.' Yuri replied softly, and Wufei turned and led the way inside.

'Fei!' a young woman bounced over from the back of the room as they entered the front door. 'hey Wufei.' She breathed as she took his hand. 'long time no see. How are you? I, I saw Mei this afternoon. She looks... well.'

Duo caught Wufei's wince as the girl spoke. Wufei's obvious discomfort as she began to lock her arm with his. Duo leaned a bit closer and threw an arm around Wufei's shoulder. 'hey sweetheart.' Duo smiled at her. An open, friendly smile that he let harden a bit as he lightly squeezed Wufei's shoulder, making certain she took in the gesture. 'I'm Duo.'

'oh!' Wufei started. 'I'm, I'm sorry.' He cleared his throat. 'Sally, this is Duo. He's a...' Wufei looked briefly to Duo, obviously uncertain how to proceed. Was Duo ok telling people he was Wufei's date? _Was_ this a date? Were they friends? Wufei's uncertainty grew as the pause lengthened.

Duo watched the play of emotions on Wufei's face. Uncertainty, doubt. He squeezed again, briefly, and dropped his arm. He reached forward to shake Sally's hand. 'I'm a new friend of Wufei's. we've done some business. Just stopped for some _coffee?_' his smile grew slightly brittle again, and Wufei blinked.

'Sorry!' Sally gasped, 'of, of course. This, this way.' She led them to a back table and left, slightly bemused. 'I'll, I'll get yours Wufei.' She walked away.

'so.' Duo smiled warmly, discreetly taking Duo's hand in his own. They were shielded from the room. If Wufei didn't want this it would be easy to not be seen. 'regular huh?' Wufei's eyes widened as he felt Duo's hand on his own, darting from their hands to Duo 's eyes. Warm, beautiful, deep amethyst eyes. So peaceful, so... accepting. No scorn, no disdain. Wufei relaxed, and slightly turned his hand to entwine their fingers. Just as he began to smile, that small hovering smile from the club, the almost shy, happy smile with no falsity, the one Duo had now decided was **his** smile-

'Wufei here- oh!' Wufei's shoulders tensed and he flushed, about to pull away, but Duo squeezed and kept his eyes focused on Wufei until the smile ghosted in his eyes again. Wufei squeezed back, lightly.

Duo turned his eyes to the girl. She was waiting, watching their hands. She looked... sad, resigned, as she raised her eyes to Duo's. 'have you decided what you'd like?' she asked Duo. Sullen, but not angry, just... yeah, resigned.

'yeah sweetheart.' Duo smiled, 'I'd like a mocha cinnamon, thanks.' He watched as she walked away, dejected. She'd obviously had hopes for Wufei and seeing their fingers entwined had realized it was not going to happen.

Duo frowned lightly. He hoped she just dropped it. The whole woman scorned thing flashed through his mind. He turned again to Wufei.

'So, regular enough that she knew your order without a thought. What are you having Wufei. Duo smiled.

Wufei glanced at his drink then back to Duo. 'vanilla bean' he said 'It's an indulgence of mine.'

'Vanilla.' Duo said flatly. 'your indulgence is Vanilla' he laughed lightly.

'what?' Wufei asked, confused. 'what's wrong with Vanilla? I like it.' Wufei's brow creased as Duo chuckled a bit harder.

'nothing's _wrong_ with it Wufei just –' he stopped laughing, smiling warmly he reached over to brush a stray bit of hair back from Wufei's eyes, 'it's just' he went on, 'most people _indulge_ a bit more…. extravagantly. That's all.' He let his eyes roam over Wufei's face, memorizing. 'I'm guessing you don't indulge yourself very often though, do you?'

Wufei blinked. 'Well-"

'Here's your mocha,' the girl was back. Her resignation now a bit colder as she turned to Wufei. 'I'm off now Wufei. Just settle up with Charlie before you go.' She turned to leave. 'Wait.' Wufei reached for her, but she sidestepped neatly. She stopped and turned back half way. 'what Wufei' she asked, sullen.

'You, you saw Mei this afternoon?' Wufei asked, his voice small and tinged with pain, Duo noticed. 'She… she seemed well, you said?'

Sally sighed and turned more fully toward Wufei. Looking only at him, she failed to notice Duo's intent gaze. 'Yes Wufei. She… she seemed …ok. No … no change or anything.'

Duo took in the flash of anguish that flew over Wufei's features, then the droop of his shoulders as though an intense weight were lain on them. 'no change' he whispered. He raised his eyes back to Sally, Duo obviously momentarily forgotten.

'Thank you.' Wufei whispered, 'thank you for being her friend, for not…. Not.. giving up after, after so long.'

Sally melted at Wufei's pain. She leaned over to lightly touch his face. 'I love her too, Fei' she cleared her throat and took hold of herself, closing her eyes. She turned to Duo.

He kept his face impassive, pretending he hadn't glimpsed the love shining from her eyes as she touched Wufei or the pain and defeat as she'd glanced at their hands entwined on the table.

'It was nice to meet a friend of Wufei's.' she said, 'you're… you're the first I've, I've met. I'll' she closed her eyes for a moment, "I'll see you Wufei. Take care of yourself.' She turned and left.

Wufei turned back to Duo as Sally walked away. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. He looked up to see Duo watching him intently. 'what?' he asked without thinking.

Duo narrowed his eyes, then smiled. 'are you okay?' he asked, tilting his head. 'it's been... quite an evening these last few hours.' He smiled again as Wufei looked down with a slight blush.

Duo reached across the table to lightly caress Wufei's neck. 'you look tired Wufei. I'm sorry.' He dropped his hand down to trace circles over the back of Wufei's hand still entwined with his own on the tabletop.

Wufei sighed. 'it's been... a long day.'

'Tell me about it?' Duo asked quietly.

Wufei stilled a moment, his eyes searching Duo's face. Finally, having seemed to see something he found reassuring, he nodded. 'I, I don't generally show so much emotion as has been displayed this night. I am... more... reticent, private, than you may believe from earlier. ' he coughed lightly.

'I... I knew that you would be playing at Indulgence tonight, obviously. I... had.. admitted to myself my... interest. I also knew that you are comfortable dating both men and women.' He cleared his throat.

'I was scheduled off this weekend, and... wanted to, to meet you. I-' he shook, just slightly, as he forced himself to look at Duo steadily. 'I wanted to... get to know you.'

Wufei stopped, taking a drink from his latte. 'knowing you'd dated men before, I ... I asked around, just a bit, discreetly, as to your... personality. I ignore media for the most part. I wanted to know more about who you are personally. I, however did note, from media reports, that you are often... seen with ... people of Asian heritage. This ... gave me an.. incentive to... try.' Wufei couldn't talk anymore. He lowered his eyes to the table.

Duo raised his hand and gently lifted Wufei's chin to look him in the eye. 'Fei' he whispered, 'it's OK. I'm glad you came. I'm glad we talked and ... ' he smiled and traced the back of his hand over Wufei's jaw.

'I'm very glad you agreed to let me get to know you. I know it will likely be different from what you're normally used to, but, I really think it could be worth it.'

'used to?' Wufei tilted his head, then shook his head. 'Duo, I-' suddenly, he sat up straighter, growled low, 'fuck it' , and, looking Duo in the eye, stated clearly,

'Duo, I'm not _used_ to anything. I do social events for L5, for work. I have no...' he stopped a moment, clenched his jaw and went on, 'I have no _normal_ to be used to. No comparison to make. My father is vehemently opposed to my preference and thus far I have not had the nerve to openly defy him. There has not been anyone ... worth the risk, the... difficulty. Not discounting the obvious issues that I would encounter in the first place.'

He ran his fingers through his hair. 'This, this probably shouldn't happen. At the very least we would have to be discreet, very discreet. There will be repercussions you are not aware of should it get back to my father. I, I understand if you want out-'

'No.' Duo spoke at last.

Wufei drooped, eyes closed. 'I understand.' He murmured. 'Thank you Duo for-'

'No Wufei.' Duo's warm smiling voice penetrated Wufei's despair, forcing him to look up. 'No, I don't think you do understand.'

Duo went on. ' I said no, as in don't push me away, don't back out already. Not No, you're not worth the trouble.' He leaned over a little. 'I've told you Wufei you may very well be worth any effort it takes, very worth it.'

He sat back and released Wufei's hand. 'I can be discreet Wufei if that's what it takes. Let's see where this goes, hmm? We can figure it out as we go.' He tilted his head, 'and what is this 'obvious' thing you keep referring to when you talk about not having dated before anyway?'

Wufei scoffed at Duo, an obvious look of disbelief crossing his features. 'Duo, please. At least let's be honest. I know my... appearance is not, not what you would likely be drawn to, other than being Asian. I'm not oblivious to my own drawbacks. I'm glad we were able to talk, and that you've been curious enough to go along-'

'Wufei. What the hell are you talking about?' Duo cut him off. 'are you sitting there trying to tell me you are unattractive? Is that what all those little comments were about? Who in the world told you that load of bullshit and why would you believe it?'

Duo's voice went from lightly confused to slightly angry at the end. 'look Wufei. Don't sit there are degrade yourself, I won't listen to it. If someone filled your head with nonsense about you not looking good, it's just that, nonsense. You are a _very, very_ sexy man Wufei. I'd be lying if I didn't admit that was the reason I first agreed to even talk to you. I do have a thing for Asians. And you, you are delicious, really. But damn, Wufei you could have lime green hair and you'd still be incredibly sexy. Freaky, probably wouldn't talk to you, but still, very sexy.'

Wufei's eyes flew open with shock 'What?'

'OK Wufei who was it, kids in school growing up? An early crush who wasn't interested? Who knocked you down so hard or so often you actually started to buy into it?' Duo asked, seriously, concern and anger warring within him.

Wufei dropped his eyes, not really wanting to answer, to get into the issues he had with his father this early. Surely, if Duo realized what he was likely to really get into, he would just break it off just that much sooner.

'tell me Wufei. Who was it? I meant it, it's bullshit, you are... incredible Wufei. Just, breathtaking. I am very attracted to you, physically as well as more. Talking with you even this short amount of time tonight has shown me there is so much more. I am very interested in getting to know you better, to letting you get to know me. But, the physical attraction was there first. It's very there Wufei.'

Duo stopped a moment, taking in Wufei's obvious skeptical gaze. 'Look, never mind, you can tell me when you're ready, but I want you to put whatever they told you out of your head and listen to me – sexy, sexy, sexy.'

Duo smirked by the end of his little tirade, and let the lust and desire show clearly in his eyes. 'now, I meant it earlier. Let's date. Start a friendship first. I know, it's old fashioned, a little off from the reputation, but like I explained earlier – most of that is hype anyway. Mostly.'

He smiled again, softly and sat back. 'So, where should we go on our first date, hm? You said you're off tomorrow, so am I-' he cut off as Wufei's face fell. 'what now?'

'That call, earlier at the club, I have an early meeting tomorrow' Wufei's face darkened. 'my father was calling to advise me of the meeting. It's...unavoidable.' Wufei growled lowly, then softened 'I'm, I'm sorry.'

'Hey, it's ok' Duo glanced at his watch. 'so, how early is early Wufei. It's close to one now.'

Wufei sighed, 'eight am at my office.'

'Well,' Duo said, 'how long do you think it will be? We could get together later, after maybe.'

Wufei smiled, a wider, brighter smile than Duo had seen yet. An almost full smile. 'I'd like that Duo, really.'

Wufei reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a business card, scribbling on the back. 'this is my cell. Call me say, around two, or three? I should be done by then. We can go wherever you like, and then, maybe dinner?'

'yeah, that sounds good.' Duo answered. 'Maybe we should call it a night. Sleep on it. I don't know about you, but these last few hours on this little emotional roller coaster have about worn me out. What say we conclude this evening and start over tomorrow?'

'yes.' Wufei stood. 'I'll get the check and we-' Duo grabbed his wrist softly. 'wait Wufei just... just one more thing.'

'what?' Wufei asked expectantly as he sat back down.

'Before we go our separate ways, I just have one last question.' Duo said quietly, watching Wufei.

'sure Duo, ask me anything.' Wufei answered, curious.

Duo watched Wufei's face closely as he asked softly, 'Wufei who's Mei?' Duo was glad he'd been intent. Wufei's eyes slammed closed, but not before Duo caught a flash of anguish.

'Wufei' Wufei had paled to an almost ghostly white and he trembled slightly, his fists clenched tight and he swallowed. 'Are you ok?' Duo felt like an idiot. He'd seen the pain earlier when the girl spoke about Mei. He should have just left it alone. 'Wufei. I'm sorry. Forget it OK? Just-'

Wufei kept his eyes closed, but spoke quietly, cutting into Duo's reassurance. 'my sister' he rasped, voice laced with pain he obviously tried to contain. 'she's... she's my sister.'

He took a very deep breath, then opened his eyes. 'Mei's my little sister. She-' his breath hitched briefly, and he drew his arms tightly about himself, as though to keep himself from falling apart. 'she's in a .. a coma.'

He whispered, barely voicing that phrase aloud. 'She's been asleep for a...very, long time. Over a year.' His whisper grew in strength, but still quiet. He blinked and looked up to see Duo's concerned eyes watching him closely.

'she and Sally went to school together. They were best friends. Sally, she's been ... very good to Mei, all this time.' His voice faded at the end. He visibly shook himself and sat up straighter.

Clearing his throat, he began again. 'Mei was...hit by a truck while we were riding bicycles on her, on her birthday. The guy was drunk, he... he said he never saw her. She ... she flew quite, quite a distance. She hit her head. Her helmet kept her from being killed, but, well, she has not woken since. '

Wufei's voice broke, and tears began to build in his eyes as he went on, 'They, they say...say she probably, won't-' Wufei's grip about his body grew tighter as he tried hard to hold on. God, he hadn't said that out loud for a long, long time. Anyone who knew him, knew of Mei's situation. He visited her, he talked to her, but always with that fierce hope.

He had not had to relive her injury or acknowledge the doctor's pessimism to anyone else for so long. He dimly registered a presence behind him, but rather than responding according to his martial arts training, acknowledging, preparing to defend, he barely felt it so intense was his pain in his gut. He could barely breathe...

'Wufei.' Duo soothed as he reached around, taking Wufei in his arms, 'god Wufei I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm a real idiot, I shouldn't have asked such a question. Shhh, it's ok, I'm here Wufei you're not alone.' Duo continued to soothe, whispering nothings, comforting as well as he could.

Wufei's trembling began to ease and he took a shuddering, deep breath. He let himself lean into that strong, warm embrace, relishing the feel of Duo stroking his hair, his back.

This felt so wonderful, surrounded by Duo's warmth and strength. Duo's scent enveloped him, that beautiful voice calming and soothing. He took another full breath and sat up a little. Duo let go slowly, still rubbing a hand over Wufei's back.

He reached around Wufei and grabbed the small glass of water on the table. 'Here, take a drink.'

'Thank you Duo, really.' Wufei sat up more fully.

'Are you ok?' Duo's obvious warm concern washed over Wufei.

'It's just been a while since I spoke of it. I'm sorry, you really didn't need to see that. Forgive me, please'

'oh yes I did,' Duo answered grimly and Wufei looked up surprised. 'don't hide from me Wufei don't close up. I'd rather see that part of you, be able to be there for you, to hold you as you face it, to support you through it, than to see that cold deadness from earlier in the car. Locking up your pain will only make the deadness spread faster.'

Wufei gasped, his eyes snapping to Duo's 'how-'

Duo's eyes softened and he again traced his fingers over the curve of Wufei's jaw, his thumb caressing Wufei's lips. 'How did I know it was spreading, taking over, becoming more frequent, easier to give in to? I think Wufei you need to let someone to see _you_, to feel with you, to see what you feel, and respond to you, with you, before it's too late and it does take you over. It's ok to feel Wufei it's important to feel. Pulling your pain out by the roots and abolishing it will not actually make it go away, it just feeds the deadness until it grows so big, so encompassing, it takes over completely.'

'How?' Wufei whispered, eyes wide. 'How could you know? That it's, that it's growing? That-'

'That it's taking you over? That you're more dead than alive much of the time? That you're losing yourself or your ability to care about anything, to want to feel anything?'

Duo closed his eyes. He began to trace circles on the table top. Then sighing he answered. 'I've seen it before Wufei. I hated it. I couldn't stop it, couldn't fight it. Right.' He sat up straight, crossing his arms over his chest and looked Wufei in the eye. 'Well, fair is fair I guess.'

Wufei looked so tired. A little confused. And heart wrenchingly beautiful. Duo smiled softly, warmly. 'Man, these runaway emotional rollercoasters sure tend to exhaust their riders huh, Wufei'

Duo smiled a self-mocking crook of a smile and shook his head ever so slightly. 'my turn I guess, to take a short ride. To give you a part of myself.' Duo closed his eyes, taking a short, quick breath, he kept his eyes closed as he began. 'I almost married, almost two years ago.'

Duo felt Wufei stir slightly, but kept his eyes closed as he continued. 'Hilde was beautiful, amazing. Loving, funny, smart, so smart... she was always so, carefree, so open, happy. She loved life and everyone around her felt that love rolling off her. You had to love her back. You just had to and, God, I did... so much.'

He whispered at the end, then cleared his throat. His fists clenched as he went on. 'she ... she was, attacked, one night after work. I, I was supposed to pick her up, but I got sidetracked, picking out a stupid guitar.'

He growled that part, self-loathing evident in his tone. 'I almost quit music after, but, I know that's not what she would have wanted. She didn't blame me, but I sure did, yes... very much.'

He shook his head and went on. 'I was late, just a little over twenty minutes or so. Rather than wait for me, being her independent self, Hilde decided to start walking, figuring I'd catch up. When I got there, they told me she'd gone ahead and I started after her. A bit down the way I heard,... heard her screaming.'

He quickly opened his eyes, as though the sights in his own head were to be avoided. His voice dropped, low, pain lacing every word, 'she... she was in the next alley. They... they hurt her, were hurting. I ... I saw.'

He growled, 'I almost killed them. I wish I _had_ killed them, all three of them.' He stopped, swallowed and took a breath. He swiped the palms of his hands over his stinging eyes and looked to Wufei. Wide eyed, concern evident, one hand lifted slightly as though to reach for Duo.

'she wouldn't let me help her Wufei. She closed off completely. Wouldn't talk, wouldn't feel. She said once that if she didn't feel, she didn't hurt and it would go away. She began to turn dead, cold, almost exactly the same cold, deadness you showed in the car. Only, more... brittle, I think. Finally, it grew to be too much for her, I guess. About, five months after the attack, she... I found her...'

Duo couldn't breathe. He tried to catch his breath, to get some control, but he just couldn't.

This time it was Wufei's strong arms pulling Duo into his embrace. He held Duo tightly in his arms. 'Duo,' Wufei's deep voice calmed Duo's breathing, 'Duo, it's ok. I know, I do. The helplessness, the pain. It's ok.'

He held tighter, murmuring in Duo's ear. 'it's ok.' He felt Duo's heart rate slow, his breathing even out. Slowly Duo came to himself, but made no move to pull away. Instead he leaned back a bit, bringing his own arms down to lay along Wufei's, entwining their fingers. 'it's been a while Wufei since I've told anyone. I'm ok. It was a long time ago. It just still, hurts. I loved her, very much.'

He sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being held, strong arms holding him securely. He sighed and looked up. 'Thanks Wufei really.'

He sat up a little straighter. 'well, it has been quite a night Wufei. And now, I feel as exhausted as you look.'

He chuckled, 'and, from the little I've come to know you, I'm guessing if you _look_ tired, you must be damn near dead, huh?' he smirked and pulled back, patting Wufei's shoulder. 'so, let's call it a night, huh? We'll start over tomorrow. Do this the _normal_ way.' He smiled.

'yes' Wufei answered, standing, rolling his shoulders. As normal as can be, for us, at any rate.' He smiled a very small smile. 'let me get the check, I'll be right back.'

Wufei left Duo a bit to collect himself. He returned a few moments later and held out to Duo an envelope.

'what's this?' Duo asked

Looking a little sheepish, Wufei answered 'well, it's rather late. I sent Yuri home earlier, I figured we could take a cab. Do, do you mind?'

'no, that's fine. No problem' Duo answered, perplexed, 'but still, what's this?'

'Well. That's fare, for the cab, and...' Wufei dropped his eyes, 'and some cash, for.. for tomorrow's... date.' He took a quick breath. ' I figured, you pick, you... plan things, and ... I can pay for it.'

He anxiously looked at Duo. 'please, let me do this. Without it being awkward. Please? Money means nothing to me Duo. It's a tool. A means to an end. I don't... don't want it to be a problem.' He dropped his gaze back to the floor.

'Wufei.' Duo stood and raised Wufei's chin to look at him. 'it's fine Wufei. That's a good plan.' He grinned. 'really. I'll plan the best dates ever. Leave it to me.'

Wufei breathed easier, that small special smile making a quick appearance. They went out front, signaling for two cabs. Duo was floored when Wufei lightly cupped the back of his head, bringing him in for a soft, slow kiss. His tongue just barely tracing over Duo's, both hands playing lightly in Duo's hair.

Just as Duo began to heat up, considering taking the kiss a little further, Wufei pulled back, nipping a bit at Duo's lip, and pressing their foreheads together. 'Duo' he breathed, and Duo almost melted to hear his name sound that way, heat pooling in his groin. He moaned lightly.

'I've wanted to do that for... a long time.' Wufei breathed, his sultry, breathless voice continuing as the fog began to clear from Duo's mind. 'a very long time.' Wufei leaned in, taking one more soft, light kiss, then pulling back.

He looked up at Duo with such a look as Duo'd never seen before. A light of happiness sparkling in his eyes, a gentle blush over his face, his lips parted the slightest bit, and that special smile ghosting over his features.

Behind the sparkle was a vulnerability, as though the boldness was engineered. A dusting of fear and worry, doubt, insecurity maybe, hovering deep in those eyes behind the shy sparkle.

'oh Fei' Duo whispered, 'damn you're beautiful.' He kissed each of Wufei's eyes, cupping his face in his hands. 'tomorrow Baby. Tomorrow will be so good, I promise.'

He kissed the top of Wufei's head and stepped back a full step. 'Wufei.' He spoke firmly. 'if... If I don't go, now, I'm gonna take this budding friendship to a whole new level, way, way too fast.' He smiled. 'tomorrow. Tomorrow we date.'

He took his hands away from Wufei and stuffed them in his pockets. 'let's go on home for now. I'll call tomorrow. Sleep well Wufei and think of me.' Duo blew Wufei a light kiss and entered his cab.

Wufei watched the cab drive away, still not quite believing tonight. He shook himself and entered his own cab. 'The Garden Towers' he told the cabbie and sat back for the ride home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - first date

**CHAPTER 2 – FIRST DATE**

Wufei concluded the Mamaru contract meeting just after noon. He escorted the group from the building and stopped at the in house café on the ground floor to pick up a soup and sandwich for a light lunch. Just as he returned to his office, his cell rang. Wufei didn't recognize the number, but answered, cradling the phone to his shoulder as he sat out his soup. 'Chang here'

'hey babe.' Wufei gasped as Duo's warm, smiling voice brought to mind those beautiful eyes, that mouth, the feel of Duo's arms... The warmth Wufei had held at bay all morning... 'Duo' he breathed as he sat, the smile he couldn't keep from his voice almost showing on his face. 'you called'

'of course I called Wufei' Duo chuckled, 'a little early, I admit, but I hoped you wouldn't mind. You busy?'

'no, actually.' Wufei answered, 'Mamaru's group just left. I was just sitting down to some lunch. How's your day going?' Wufei took a bite of his sandwich.

'Well, actually pretty good. Unlike you, I had the morning off. Slept in nice and late. But, I thought of you as I woke. Especially since I couldn't get your out of my head all night.'

Duo's voice dropped, grown husky by the end, 'took forever to fall asleep Wufei. I've been looking forward to see you again. It took me some thought, but I think I have hit on the perfect forum for our first date. I just have one question.'

'what's that Duo? And what have you planned?' Wufei asked, blushing at Duo's words about thinking of him.

Wufei had barely slept for thinking of those kisses, the feelings Duo awoke in him. He'd wanted more, shamelessly wanted so much more. He hadn't dared act on it, but gods he'd wanted Duo. The feeling of being held in that warm, strong embrace last night had almost undone him.

And then, to take Duo into his own arms, to be able to hold him tight, to give the comfort Duo'd so obviously needed at the time. It had taken all Wufei's strength to step back and not embarrass himself by asking Duo for more right then.

He still couldn't quite believe Duo's assertion that they should date first. A part of him was convinced Duo'd been trying to let Wufei down easy, to give himself a way out. He had not been convinced Duo would call, or if he did, that it wouldn't be to cancel... But here he was, saying he'd thought if Wufei too, was looking forward to their date...

'...like, Wufei?' Wufei shook himself as he realized Duo had asked him a question and he'd missed it.

'I'm sorry, Duo, what? I didn't quite hear you. Please, what did you ask?'

'I wondered what your tastes are, for dinner. We never talked last night about what you like, besides vanilla bean lattes anyway,' Duo chuckled, 'any special likes, dislikes, or allergies I should know about.' Duo sounded genuinely curious.

'mmm, no, no allergies or anything.' Wufei assured. 'I... I don't really like many fried foods, I'm sorry.'

'sorry? Why? For not liking something?' Duo asked. "it's ok Wufei really, that's why I asked. How am I gonna know otherwise? So, no greasy diners. I think I can manage that. Anything else?'

Duo didn't sound frustrated or angry, just... interested. Wufei ventured another opinion. 'well, I do like grilled food. Things cooked over the fire, steak, seafood, almost anything on a grill. I know, being Asian, it may seem ...strange, but... I don't really like... I don't like sushi. We moved to New York when I was very young. I just never got... got a taste for it. Or anything very spicy like, really hot, curry or Thai foods, like that. Is... is that ok?'

'Fei' Duo laughed, 'yes, it's OK. I can't know what you like or enjoy, or what you don't like if you don't tell me. I can't plan our dates so you will enjoy them if I don't know your tastes.'

Duo's voice dropped again, 'I meant it Wufei last night, I want to get to know you. Your likes, dislikes, interests, this is part of you too. It'll be good Wufei you'll see.' He cleared his throat, 'so, what time can you get away? Where do you want to meet up? I'll drive.'

'Well,' Wufei swallowed his bite of sandwich, 'Do you know where the L5 offices are?'

"yeah,' Duo answered. 'Actually, I do. You're in the same building as Quatre's uncle, the computer guru.

'Quatre? Computer guru?,' Wufei asked, 'Do you mean Winner Technical Services? Your friend is the nephew of Rashid Winner'

'Yeah. You know him?' Duo asked.

'No, no. Only by reputation. He's said to be a brilliant businessman, and his son is said to be a true computer prodigy. How do you know him?'

'Quatre's our drummer and sound guy.' Duo explained. 'he's an amazing kid. His dad died when he was young. He lives with his uncle, Rashid. He's alright, for a CEO. Quatre has worked there in the software department sometimes to pay for band equipment and such when gigs were slow. He won't let his uncle finance his choices. He's a good kid, responsible, level headed – not your typical rock n roll drummer.'

Duo laughed ruefully, 'in fact, none of GUNDAM could be considered typical for the rock scene... Anyway, yeah. I know where the offices are. Did you want me to pick you up there? Sure it won't be a problem?'

'No, no. Not here, not ... not yet.' Wufei answered. 'Eventually, if we spend much time together, it will be reported that we've become friends, at least. Being a rarity for me, this makes it newsworthy.'

Wufei sighed softly, 'I'd like to keep things low key as long as we can, if that's alright. Actually, I was using the building as a landmark. There is a parking tower just north of here. On the fifth floor, there's a small bookstore near the elevators. I could meet you there, if that's OK?'

Wufei finished his bottled water and began to clear his desk. 'what time would you like to meet? I'm actually finished here, I was basically waiting for your call.'

'well then, Baby, let's get his show on the road!' Duo's smile was obvious in his response. "what are you wearing Wufei' he asked suddenly, catching Wufei by surprise.

'what? Duo!' Wufei gasped. 'um.. I' he sputtered

'Wufei' Duo laughed, it's ok. I didn't mean it like that.' He chuckled again, then his voice dropped to a husky purr, 'I'll save that for at least the third date beautiful'

'Duo' Wufei gasped

'no, no really. It's ok.' Duo's smirk came through clearly in his voice.

'I asked because there's a killer car show at the convention center down on Fulton this weekend. I had not had any plan in place last night, so we didn't really talk about dress code or anything. They're gonna roll out some concept cars this afternoon and I figured, depending on what kind of meeting you'd had this morning, a suit might not be the most comfortable outfit for a car show. Not to mention the trying to be discreet part. I'd imagine you dressed up in an Armani suit would be a sight to see. Drooling zombies left behind in your wake all over the place. Damn. '

Duo paused, then purred, 'so Wufei babe, what _are_ you wearing?' his seductive leer was obvious, then he laughed. An open, free beautiful warm laugh.

Wufei felt a smile come across his face, almost a laugh of his own in response. 'sorry babe,' Duo said, 'I guess I _couldn't_ wait until the third date after all.'

this time Wufei did laugh, a short light laugh, but still... he couldn't help the smile on his face as he answered, and was sure Duo could hear it in his voice as he responded, 'Duo, you're-'

'sexy, incredible, the man of your dreams?' Duo cut in quickly.

'crazy!' Wufei blurted, 'but, in a good way, I think.' He cleared his throat, 'any way, yes I am wearing a suit actually-'

'damn, I bet you look hot' Duo cut in again.

Wufei shook his head, 'my apartment is on the way there. If you don't mind, we could stop off and I could change.'

'sounds like a plan, beautiful. I'm actually not far from you now.' Duo said, 'if you're sure you can cut out, I'll head on over. Meet you at the elevator book store in 15 minutes?'

'that's fine Duo,' Wufei answered, 'I'll just close up here and head over.'

'okay babe, see you there then. Bye' Duo hung up.

Wufei quickly finished off his soup and shut down his computer. Making certain his files were in order for the morning, he locked his office and entered the elevator.

Just as the doors closed, his cell rang again. Imagining Duo calling with some other inanity. Wufei smiled and answered the phone. 'This is Wufei' he answered warmly, letting the smile on his lips convey through his voice.

'well. You sound pleased with yourself,' his father's cruel disdainful voice snapped at him, like a bucket of ice water dumped on him it erased any warmth he'd built in talking with Duo. 'does that mean you wrapped that Mamaru kid? It'd better mean that Wufei.' His father's sneer and contempt penetrated Wufei's shock.

Wufei almost groaned aloud and just caught it. He sighed silently, berating himself, and vowed to never again answer without checking first. 'yes father,' he responded, the flat emotionless Wufei back, showing in his voice. 'everything is sealed, I'll have copies of everything in your office in the morning.'

'you'd better boy.' His father replied, 'well, I guess you can do something right, if you're given enough direction. Very well, I expect everything on my desk by ten. And it had better all be in order boy, just like I told you.' He hung up then.

Wufei shoved the cell in his pocket as he made his way out of the building to the sidewalk. He walked briskly, blind to his surroundings, his good mood gone, fists clenched. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

His tolerance of his father's derision and scorn had been steadily decreasing over the last few months. As Mei continued to sleep and medical wisdom more and more pointed to her condition being permanent, Wufei found his temper growing to be more and more of an issue.

His coldness with associates grew, and he knew he was referred to as ice prince, or worse, in the field. Seen as uncaring, or outright arrogant, few would willingly interact with him. Those in the business long enough knew his musical ear to be flawless, perfect pitch and an uncanny ability to detect that special something, his opinion was still sought out.

But, no one was willing or inclined in any way to try to get beneath the aloof exterior he projected. To see him, who he was.

Of course, he didn't encourage such interaction. Preferring to hold himself apart. If he didn't let himself feel anything, he _didn't_ feel anything – so he'd told himself since the first doctor tried to tell him to give up on Mei, told him she couldn't hear him anyway and never would.

His father's glee at pointing this out to him over and over, his gloating smugness as he mocked Wufei's hope and anguish over Mei had motivated Wufei to lock himself away then, refusing to feel or show any emotion to any but Mei. Refusing to give his father any more weapons to use against him.

At last he'd moved out a few months ago. Finally getting his own apartment immediately after the trust account from his mother's death had been released to him upon his twenty first birthday back in February.

He'd wasted no time moving out on his own and found some freedom, time for himself, a measure of happiness, despite Mei's condition. But the longer she slept, the deeper he buried inside himself, and the stronger is temper fought for release.

He'd even considered painting again in those rare occasions he had time. It calmed him. He'd truly missed it, not having painted since Mei's injury. She'd always loved to watch him paint. He hadn't been able to bear it since... Maybe soon he would. He had an empty room. He'd have to get some supplies...

Wufei wished, not for the first time, that he could get away from his father's control over his life. Moving out had helped, giving him a sense of control. And, with the trust account he no longer _needed_ to work for L5, but his father had made it very clear, that as Mei's sole parent and guardian, being in complete control of her care, if Wufei stepped out of line he would not be permitted to see her.

He'd even hinted at moving her to some low seedy nursing home place to keep Wufei in line, following orders. Wufei's chest tightened at the thought. He adored Mei, his beautiful baby sister, not truly _that_ much younger than him, almost 4 years, but she'd always had a hero worship love for him, especially after their mother died when they were so young.

Only ten, Wufei had tried so hard to protect six year old Mei, to be the strength for her their father should have been... gods he missed her. She loved him, just him, not what he could do, how he could benefit her, not his money or his prestige, power, just... him.

She always made him laugh, she was so beautiful innocent, loving. Damn. His father knew, Wufei would do _nothing_ to endanger her. His moving out was an illusion his father allowed him to have, but he completely owned Wufei as long as Mei slept.

Even though she would be eighteen next month, being comatose meant she had an assigned guardian until, or unless, she awoke and could make rational choices. The court had provided that should she wake, and be lucid, she would become her own adult, but until such time, her father owned her, and thereby, Wufei.

He never failed to make certain Wufei was fully aware of this. Imposing his will in Wufei's work schedule, travel plans, media presence, even in the area of Wufei's love life, nonexistent as it was. His father felt Wufei to be "abomination enough thank you," without flaunting his sexual preferences.

If Wufei felt urges beyond his ability to control, he'd been bluntly advised, he was certainly wealthy enough to retain a whore of sufficient discretion. He never wanted to hear of any indiscretions on Wufei's part, in the press or through the business gossip mills, flaunting his aberrations.

Wufei had never considered prostitution. He wanted love, not ...not... a whore. He'd successfully buried his desires, not truly having experienced much anyway, since Mei's injury.

At first being totally numb, for so long after, and now, his life revolved around work and her. Knowing the total deadlock this was with his father, he'd never even considered dating, or love. He hadn't allowed himself to feel anything in so long.

Then, he'd seen Duo. Before the Mercury competition, he'd seen a demo of GUNDAM. First that warm tenor had enveloped him. He'd had to _see_ who that beautiful, expressive voice belonged to. Watching the tape he'd been spellbound. Duo was ... simply... mouthwatering, gorgeous, sexy, just... incredible.

Wufei had even, for a brief second, considered defiance. But, it didn't last long. He was fully aware that his father would not hesitate with Mei. The only reason she got the care she did was his father's fear of losing face. Imagine what people would think if it were known he didn't care for his beautiful daughter properly. He simply used the majority of Wufei's "salary" to finance it, reducing the gall. Wufei didn't care in the least, he could have it all if it meant Mei was well cared for...

Wufei considered again what the hell he was thinking with Duo. He was ... drawn to Duo. It scared him how much he almost...needed Duo, even before they'd met, spoken. He'd heard of love at first sight, but had always scoffed, ridiculous. Now, he wasn't so sure.

From the first sight on that demo, he'd found himself wanting to feel, just... wanting. Then, as he grew to know more of who Duo was, as a person, and then... to actually talk to him, touch him, _**kiss him**_. Damn. Wufei was hooked and really wasn't sure what to do.

He couldn't possibly be _in love_ – not already. C'mon! He didn't even know Duo, not yet. Just... Wufei was scared, he was willing to risk things for a chance with Duo, and damn, that scared him. He'd explained they would have to be discreet... Duo seemed to understand. He'd have to find a way to... impress on Duo a bit more, how ... how careful they would have to be, without Duo getting the wrong impression that it was in some way shame of him.

Well, it was really too early to worry too much... Now that he lived alone, it would be expected he would develop friendships... surely?. They could be friends. A car show was perfectly acceptable for two men to visit together. They had many similar interests, surely Duo could find things that they could do to spend time together as friends would. New York was a very busy place, he could go out in public without too much danger of instant recognition as long as they avoided the club scene...

Wufei sighed. He'd been in such a good mood. Damn his father.

Wufei turned into the parking garage and took the elevator to the fifth floor. Entering the small book store, Wufei made his way to the cooking section near the entrance. Cooking was another hobby Wufei really enjoyed, one that now he lived on his own he was actually able to pursue.

He smiled. He'd have to learn what Duo liked so he could cook for him. The thought of Duo, in his apartment, cooking for Duo, maybe ... making him breakfast... after... a short honk startled Wufei out of his reverie. He looked up quickly and was floored to see Duo, grinning behind the wheel of a beautiful sleek, midnight blue Corvette convertible.

Duo beamed at Wufei's dropped jaw. As Wufei remained rooted to the spot, Duo gave another quick tap to his horn, winked, and crooked a finger to Wufei to "come here."

Wufei blinked, coughed lightly, and returned the cookbook to the shelf. As he exited the store, approaching Duo, Duo called out, 'Beautiful, isn't she?' still silent, Wufei got in the car. He turned to Duo, confused as Duo steered through the lot.

'oh, I know,' Duo smiled as he cut off any comment Wufei could make, 'what the hell? – right?' Duo smirked quickly as he navigated the spiral exit ramp. 'which way Wufei' he asked as he neared the exit.

Wufei gave quick directions to the Garden Towers and Duo went on. 'Well, it's like this, remember how I explained my parents and their slight obsession with budgets as I grew up?'

Wufei nodded, still confused, ' well,' Duo said, ' they taught me from a very young age, how to handle money, a budget, don't spend more than you make, etc...' he took a deep breath, 'they were both killed in a car crash, three years ago, when I was nineteen, just after I'd moved out on my own.'

Wufei gasped, 'oh! Duo! I'm so sorry.'

'yeah, well so am I.' Duo answered, 'but, it's been long enough I can talk about it and there's more to the story' he smile warmly at Wufei.

'as I said, my parents always taught me, all my life, you want something, you work for it. Don't spend on silly stuff, make sure you need it, the whole responsibility bit. I wasn't too shocked then, shortly after their death when this lawyer calls me out of the blue to tell me they'd left a will, and to come see him. But you can imagine my surprise when he gave me a packet of paperwork and the keys to this beauty.'

Wufei's eyes flew open wide and he seemed a bit stunned, 'they... they left you... a Corvette?'

Duo laughed. 'yeah. That was pretty much my reaction too. I didn't even know they had life insurance. The will left provision that, on the off chance they both died together, the life insurance was to be used to buy this. My dad even specified the color, the perks, even the sound system. It's... well, ever since I was a kid, like...five, I always, always wanted a metallic blue Corvette with white leather interior. They bought me a model kit when I was eleven, and even a cast model when I was sixteen.'

Duo smiled a warm, far away smile 'my dad, he was so upset they couldn't afford to get me a car "every kid should get a car when he's 16" he'd said, "we just can't do it Duo, I'm sorry..." then he gave me the die cast, it's beautiful. I still have it. Anyway, my dad updated specifics with the lawyer every three months. They -' he cut off for a second, clearing his throat, 'they even wrote me letters, every three months since I was 15, they delivered these letters to that lawyer. If they'd... if they'd lived they were gonna give me the letters when I was twenty one.'

Duo stopped a moment, obviously lost in thoughts Wufei couldn't imagine. Gods, to have such mementos of their love, he'd give almost anything to have something like that from his mother, but, she'd been so sick, so suddenly, then for so long... she couldn't have written if she'd wanted to.

Wufei shook his head, then quietly asked the question that was just killing him, 'Duo? I... I don't mean to sound... rude, but – why would your parents use their life insurance for a sports car?'

Duo laughed. 'yeah, I asked that too, then I read the letters. First there was one answering that question.'

He sobered, 'dad explained that, in life, unless I made it, really made it, in music, there would always be bills. I'd always have a budget. A big wad of cash all at once might go to my head, make me forget things. Besides, again unless I made it big, a 'vette was something I would never be able to have. They wanted to give me something special to remember them, as if I could forget them... anyway, a dream. Something they could never ever give to me, and that I would likely never be able to have for myself. Dad set it up, the title's non-transferable. I couldn't sell her if I wanted to. A trust account was set up for parking, insurance, maintenance and stuff until I'm thirty. After that, I'm on my own. There was a bit of a cushion left, they didn't want me living in the car,' he laughed 'but, they figured, they'd taught me to take care of myself, to work, to be a man. I would be able to handle my life. And I do, I don't waste money, I have a budget, but I'm not a skin flint either. I am determined to live and enjoy life every day and to make them proud.'

Again, that warm smile lit up his face. 'as much as I love this baby, and I do Wufei really, trust me, I do... still, it's the letters I treasure more. Every three months, from the time I was fifteen until the week before they died, they each wrote to me.'

He pulled into the entrance of the Garden towers. 'My parents were loving, amazing, people. But, they didn't lavish praise or compliments. I mean, I knew they loved me, but I didn't ... I never... knew just, how, you know? My dad especially... he was proud of me, they both were, but... my dad, he just never... never _said_ things like that. To have it, written down... I treasure those letters so much.

Anyway,' he grinned, ' that is why I have a fucking gorgeous car and live in a cheap, rat ass apartment with three other guys. Well, cheap for New York anyway' he laughed again. 'we do alright, but.. well,' he looked around, 'it certainly is nothing like this place Wufei I'll tell you that.' He parked near the entrance in the short term parking area.

They climbed from the car and Wufei trailed his hand over the fender and hood. 'she really is beautiful Duo.' He said quietly, taking a step back to take in the Centerline wheels, the elegant pin striping along the side of the car. 'Really.'

'yeah,' Duo breathed, 'I think so too.' He grinned, 'smooth, fast, perfect. C'mon,' he turned toward the entrance, 'let's get you changed so we can hit the show.'

Wufei led the way inside, then stopped briefly to introduce Duo to the doorman. 'John, this is Duo Maxwell. He's a friend of mine and is to be admitted entrance at any time. Please make sure his name is noted in the file.'

John looked a bit taken aback, but noted Duo's name in the appropriate places, verifying spelling, etc. 'Mr. Maxwell. It may take a few times of showing ID until all the guys know, but please take no offence.'

'Hey, no problem man, thanks.' Duo smiled that friendly, open to everyone smile of his and Wufei knew John was instantly won over. He noted the slight confusion on John's face as he looked from Duo to Wufei quickly suppressed. As they entered the elevator Wufei smirked, just a bit.

'what gorgeous,' Duo asked after the doors were closed, 'what's so funny?'

'did you see the look on John's face?' Wufei asked, 'you won't have to show ID more than once unless there's a supervisor or a robbery or something, I guarantee it. Your name and description will be well known to all agents by the end of the day, I'm sure.'

Duo tilted his head, 'and why is that, Wufei' he asked quietly, his own suspicion in the back of his mind. He'd bet he was the first friend of Wufei's that guard had been introduced to.

Wufei turned to Duo, smirk gone. 'you're the only name on my list Duo. I have never introduced anyone here, not even my father's name is listed. You will be the first person to view my home since the movers delivered the furniture.'

Duo blinked, the first to... 'you mean, you have _no one?_ No family... no one?'

Wufei sighed, 'I... Duo ... it doesn't matter Duo'

'the hell it doesn't' Duo growled, then frowned, 'no _**wonder**_ you were so-' he cut off abruptly, looking away.

'so what Duo?' Wufei growled back, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Now Duo sighed. Before he could reply, the elevator opened. As they exited, Wufei prompted again, 'so what Duo? No wonder I was so what?' they stopped outside Wufei's door and he turned to Duo. Wary, a little angry, and... hurt, if Duo was any judge.

They were alone. Duo reached out to cup the side of Wufei's face, grateful that he, almost instinctively it seemed, curled into the touch.

'Wufei.' Duo spoke quietly. 'It's OK. I was just... I meant...' he sighed, 'it was no wonder you had to fight the apathy, the coldness I glimpsed last night.'

He pulled Wufei in closer, slowly. 'if you are alone Wufei of course it's hard to fight it. Why would you? It's easier not to feel if you're alone. I'd give in too, if I didn't have people who care for me.'

He took a deep breath, hugged Wufei tightly, and stepped back. 'Now. C'mon Babe, show off your castle' he grinned, 'let me be the first to get the tour. I promise to ooh and ahh in all the right places.'

Wufei stood there a moment, the hurt still in his eyes, but less now, overshadowed with confusion. 'Wufei really, it's ok' Duo reassured, 'Besides, you're young, right? Younger than me, I'm guessing. This is your first place, isn't it? Everyone should get to show off their first place Wufei it's like a rule.'

Duo let himself smile, and continued to caress Wufei's arm, though inside he wanted to rage against circumstances that had left this man so alone.

He'd glimpsed the passion that was Wufei last night, he desperately wanted to see that again, but no wonder it was so buried. To be completely isolated, fearful for his beloved sister, and the bastard of a father he had... Duo'd done a little digging this morning, he had some clue as to the bastard that was Dr. O of L5.

Wufei lightly shook himself, breaking Duo out of his little sidetrip before his anger could bleed through, thankfully.

Wufei turned to unlock the door, answering Duo's earlier question. 'Yes. I am younger than you. I turned twenty one in February. And, yes, this is my first home. I'd always thought Mei would decorate, but... she was asleep by then. I ... tried to remember ... what we'd planned, for my move out.'

His voice had dropped so low by the end, Duo could barely make out what he'd said. Wufei took a breath and stood straight. 'well then, Duo,' he pushed the door open and took a step back. 'welcome to my home.'

Duo stepped inside and his eyes widened. The entryway revealed an open, spacious living room, hard wood, oak flooring throughout as far as Duo could tell. The eye was immediately drawn to the far wall, taken up by a large picture window framing the New York Skyline and the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance.

There was a floor rug in front of the window, with a deep smoke grey suede sofa and chairs framing an onyx and glass coffee table. Tasteful Japanese décor filled the room in the form of wall hangings and sculptures, as well as two beautifully etched katanas bracketed above the fireplace that took up the far left wall.

The entryway to the hall and kitchen could be seen to the right. Duo stepped in further to allow Wufei to enter and close the door, and noticed a sleek TV and sound system set into a recess in the wall on the right.

Duo smiled and made his way over, 'what are you listening to?' he murmured as he booted up the stereo. He smiled, delighted when Frank's crooning voice filled the room, "_I've got you, under my skin, I've got you, deep in the heart of me" _

Duo turned, smiling as the music played on in the background. 'was that already in there, or did you load it after last night?' he asked, his eyes twinkling. Wufei blushed just a bit, and turned toward the hallway. 'I put it in this morning.'

Duo turned to follow Wufei leaving the song playing quietly. 'So, go on and give me the tour, Wufei. First time always comes with a tour. It's your chance to show off.' He smiled at Wufei making a big show of looking around.

Wufei smiled a bit more than the usual half smile, and shook his head at Duo's antics. 'idiot.' He sighed, 'you _are_ crazy. Very well' he stepped in to the kitchen. 'this' he waved an arm around, ' is the kitchen – note the refrigerator, cabinets and stove.' He smirked.

Duo made a bid production of turning the knobs on the stove, 'gotta make sure the appliances work' and checking the cabinets, 'god, Wufei don't you have _any_ junk food?'

'No Duo, I cook all my own foods, fresh. If you have a sweet tooth, there's fruit in the fridge I think.'

Duo froze and looked at Wufei. 'fruit in the fridge.' He deadpanned, 'that's your sweet tooth fixation, fruit. In the fridge' he sighed, 'Wufei I so need to get to work corrupting you, and fast.' He waved, 'lead on, what else is there?'

Wufei blinked at the corrupting comment, but shrugged and turned to continue. 'here we have the dining room, which would explain the large table and chairs in the middle of the floor.'

'ha ha' Duo commented. They continued on, 'this is the hallway, Wufei went on, and the linen closet. Here we have a guest bathroom, and this is the spare room,' he indicated an empty room on the right of the hallway, door open.

He took a few more steps. 'this... this is the master bedroom,' he said, as he stood in front of the door. 'The only remaining rooms are the living room, which you saw, and the coat closet there.' Wufei stood just outside the closed door, dropping his eyes a moment.

'I'll, I'll just change real quick,' he lifted his gaze to Duo briefly, then dropped it back to the floor and slipped into the bedroom. Duo just caught a large, queen bed, with a black and tan comforter combination before the door quietly closed.

He chuckled and turned back toward the hallway. Having kept his gaze locked on Wufei as they 'toured' Duo'd not really paid attention to the three paintings lining the hallway, two on one wall, one on the opposite.

The two on the wall of the master bedroom were landscapes. One was a waterfall scene, sunset or sunrise, Duo wasn't sure, but the intense deep blacks, orange and pinks of the sky were reflected in the falls and the water below, beautifully captured. Exotic birds perched on the rocks around the scene, and orchids or several colors decorated the grass area around the pond below the fall.

The second landscape was different, a view from atop a cliff, overlooking a lush land, filled with majestic beautiful trees, and lush grasses swaying in the breeze. You could almost hear, feel the wind blowing around you. Beautiful, incredible.

Duo's eye was caught by the frame of the other picture on the opposite wall, and he was eager to see what this painting might hold. He turned to study the artwork, and his eyes widened. A view of central park that he recognized, an area of swings near a pond with a small bridge, ducks floating over the surface. Sitting on a swing was a beautiful, raven haired young girl. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, just blossoming into womanhood. She was beautiful, petite, elfin or fairylike features, framing large dark eyes. Eyes that sparkled with mirth as she gazed up at fireworks exploding across a night sky. You could almost hear her laugh

'that was Mei's favorite.' Wufei's deep, quiet voice broke into Duo's thoughts. He gasped and whirled, 'she adored fireworks,'

Wufei went on, his gaze locked on the painting, proud, yet etched with pain, longing. Duo turned back and studied the girl. 'Mei? This is your sister, Wufei' he asked quietly

Wufei nodded, and cleared his throat. 'This was the fourth of July weekend, just before her birthday. She loved that her birthday was so close to the fourth. She said the fireworks were really for her.'

He smiled lightly, then his face turned cold. 'It was only a week later she was hit. I'd finished the painting the night before and gave it to her for her birthday.'

Duo gasped, 'you... you painted this Wufei' he whispered, awed, then turned back to the landscapes, 'all of these?'

'yes,' Wufei frowned, 'why? I, I know they're not-'

'Fei!' Duo cut him off. 'don't you dare stand there and say something like, "they aren't that good," or some bullshit like that. These, these are... incredible Wufei. Just beautiful'

Wufei's eyes lit up in a way Duo hadn't seen before, and a gleam of pride shown in his face. 'Well, everyone needs a hobby, and I do like to paint, very much.'

'hobby!' Duo scoffed, 'Wufei damn, you could... you could sell these, for some damn good money Wufei. Why? Why are you scouting music when you have this much talent at something you obviously love, so much? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're in the music business, at least for now, 'cause I get to meet you, but...seriously, you ... you should look into painting as ... as a .. career or-'

'No.' Wufei cut him off, turning toward the living room.

'No?' Duo turned to follow, 'just no? no explanation or, anything? Come on Wufei give me a good reason – I mean, damn! You have serious talent. You have to love it, you're just too good... are there more? Do you have other paintings you've done? '

Wufei sighed. 'Not just no... just,' a flash of pain went through Wufei's face and Duo almost regretted ever bringing it up, but Wufei steeled himself and went on.

'My father' Duo almost shivered at the coldness that came from Wufei as he spoke of this man, 'my father feels painting to be a colossal waste of time. And, truthfully, between L5 and Mei, I am pushed for time as it is.'

Wufei turned to Duo with a smirk, 'but if you insist, I suppose I could get some supplies and get started, there won't be any time left for dating, but-'

'ok' Duo laughed, 'I get it, butt out.' He laughed and changed the subject. He knew there was more here, something to dig at later, but for now, he wanted the flirty, happy Wufei back, the almost shy, confused, so so sexy Wufei from last night.

He leaned forward, lightly tugging on a lock of hair, 'I'll butt out from the painting Wufei for now. He leaned in, running his nose up the edge of Wufei's jawline, taking a deep breath of the essence of Wufei as Wufei trembled lightly.

Duo traced his fingers lightly over Wufei's neck and leaned in for a soft, light kiss. 'I'd be happy, anytime, to see anything you have stroked Wufei with your paintbrush I mean,'

Duo smirked as he stepped back, leaving Wufei standing there, his breath coming just a bit faster, a light blush across his cheeks, blinking.

Wufei watched Duo for a moment longer, then took one firm step forward, pulling Duo into his own embrace. Claiming Duo's mouth with his own, he tightened one arm around Duo, holding Duo's head with the other as he devoured Duo's mouth.

He kissed Duo firmly, passionately, wantonly, before forcing his hands to let go, and stepping back. This time, it was Duo blinking his way back from the edge. 'damn Wufei you are full of surprises'

Duo was breathless as he looked at Wufei debating this whole go out on a date thing. Wufei had a slightly dazed, but smug look on his face as he turned toward the door. 'shall we go then?' he looked back at Duo over his shoulder.

Duo shook himself, 'yeah, we have some hot sexy cars to ogle. Let's get a move on.' He leaned in to lightly graze the side of Wufei's neck as he walked past him out into the hallway, 'Let's go date, beautiful'

Wufei shivered, but smiled as he locked the door and joined Duo at the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo truly enjoyed the car show with Wufei. Wufei's eyes sparkled with excitement at the various beautiful cars.

Duo'd been shocked to learn that while Wufei drove, he did not own his own baby. He explained he'd rented cars for weekend trips, etc. But to get around in New York, it was just more convenient to use the limo or catch a cab. That, and he's only inherited his trust funds six months ago. With Mei and all, a car just wasn't forefront on Wufei's mind...

Still, Duo could tell, Wufei was thinking. He grinned, watching Wufei's enraptured gaze caress another beauty. He'd been watching, and Wufei was definitely noticing the sleek lines, the promises of power. The car smells and sounds permeating the center.

Duo was half hard himself from the atmosphere, imaging taking his baby out to let her loose. He wondered if Wufei got the same rush. He glanced at Wufei again. While he'd been very excited about a few, he hadn't yet seen that special gleam he knew he got when looking at his own precious..

Wait, Wufei's gaze seemed locked on something ahead. Duo maneuvered a bit to get a view of what had Wufei so still. There on a pedestal in the corner was a beautiful, gleaming opalescent pearl white Porsche. She had deep amethyst interior, and gold trim all around. Beautiful.

Poised on a pedestal, slowly turning to reveal a glimpse through the open driver door. The gear shift had some kind of custom grip, Duo couldn't tell from here... Wufei made his way over as though sleepwalking, eyes for nothing around him but the Porsche. 'Wow Fei' Duo breathed, she's beautiful.'

Wufei watched the car rotate, the passage then causing him to glimpse movement from the corner of his eye. There was a tv screen set up showing the Porsche hugging curves on a mountain road, letting it open up on the highway.

Duo moved over to the nearby table, taking a brochure detailing the specs, model etc. He watched Wufei as he did, noting the smile growing across his face, the twitch of his hand seeming to wish for a gear shift.

Duo looked again as the car rotated past, trying to glimpse the gear shift, there'd been something special about it. He stepped closed and his eyes widened as he took in the custom stick, it resembled a sword hilt, pewter or silver, with leather wrapped around the grip. Duo shook his head.

Wufei sighed lightly, and turned his gaze back to the car from the video replaying now on the screen.

'Wufei' Duo turned at the sigh. He took in the wistful look as Wufei watched the car spin. 'she sure is beautiful, isn't she?'

Wufei turned to Duo, a genuine smile on his face. 'yes Duo, a very beautiful car. Maybe someday' he turned back for one more look, then turned and began to walk away.

'yeah,' Duo sighed as he followed. 'Ok, I've had enough, how about you Wufei you getting hungry yet?'

'yes' Wufei answered, a bit surprised as he realized he was. It had been a small cup of soup at lunch, and they'd been walking for hours now. 'Where did you decide to go tonight Duo?' Wufei asked, curious.

Duo grinned, 'well, originally I chose a seafood grill nearby, but, after hours of this,' he waved a hand about, 'I must admit, I am itching to take my baby for a run. You up for it? We can go to this great steakhouse I know that is a little upstate and I can show off my baby good and proper. What do you think Wufei Please? She hasn't been out for a good run in a while.' Duo batted big, pleading eyes at him and Wufei laughed, actually laughed!

'Yes Duo, that sounds good.' He shook his head, 'you talk about the car like it's alive, you sure you not crazy?'

Duo's cock jumped, just a bit, and his heart did a little flip at the sound of Wufei's yes Duo surprising him. He wanted to hear that again... hmm... he chose to answer the other instead,

'Well, no of course I'm not sure. Only the _really_ crazy people are completely sure they're not crazy Wufei.' He chided, 'as long as you worry you might be crazy, you're not too far gone, right?'

Wufei blinked...'what? Duo, sometimes, I have no idea what you're saying.' He looked at Duo with that cute little confused wrinkle between his eyes.

Duo laughed, 'well, good, keeps you on your toes. Means you have to pay close attention to me.' He dropped his voice to whisper as they approached the 'vette, leaning around Wufei keeping Wufei between him and the side of the car.

'I like your close attention Wufei I think I like it a lot.' He stepped back and went to the driver side of the car. Wufei gave himself a shake and got in.

They drove upstate for dinner. The steakhouse living up to Duo's hype. Wufei was pleasantly surprised. They has grilled vegetables on menu and the steak was perfect. They spent the evening in conversation, Duo coaxing Wufei to open up. 'tell me about your family Wufei.'

At first Wufei froze, but he figured, Duo'd talked about his parents, and there were few people to recall the beauty of Wufei's mom. He told Duo about her, about the move to New York from China when he was barely five, and Mei was a baby. About his mother's developing breast cancer when he was six, and the almost year it had taken for her to die.

He talked about raising Mei after she was gone and Duo could see the intense love Wufei had for Mei in every breath. He told of some of Mei's antics, of some of the problems he'd dealt with in school with his shyness and accent and the eventual transition to private tutoring for both him and Mei for the convenience of his father. How that lead to even fewer opportunities for social skill building.

His father had relented as Mei grew older, letting her attend school with others from eighth grade up through high school until her injury.

Duo noticed Wufei's conspicuous lack of discussion about his father. Duo took the hint and steered clear of anything that might put a damper on the evening.

Duo gave more of his own past too, an only child, well loved by his parents, Duo had not suffered loss and angst until their deaths.

Then, with Hilde, he'd realized true pain as he watched her waste away. He could identify with Wufei a bit where Mei was concerned. Hilde hadn't been in a coma, but she'd withdrawn into herself so far by the end she may as well have been...

He spoke a bit about each of his bandmates, his dreams of GUNDAM.

Duo steered the conversation back a bit to them, getting to know more of each other. He broached the topic of favorites a game he and Hilde had played, a way to get to know each other's interests.

'Favorite what?' Wufei asked

'Exactly.' Duo replied. 'that's the whole point.'

Wufei quirked one eyebrow, his expression clearly stating he had no idea what Duo meant.

Duo chuckled, 'One throws out a topic, and we respond with our favorite and least favorite... for example, if I were to mention lattes,' he grinned, 'you obviously would respond with vanilla bean for favorite. Your least favorite would be...' he trailed off.

Wufei blinked, understanding. 'hmmmm... he mused. 'I ... don't know.' He answered, 'I haven't tried many flavors. I tried the vanilla bean because I knew already how much I liked vanilla... from ice cream as a child, from the smell... I guess, least favorite, maybe... pumpkin, or... mint chocolate.'

He made an adorable - -_Duo would never tell him just how adorable _- - face of dislike that had Duo about to laugh outright. 'I can't stand chocolate and mint together. I don't know why people like it so much, it's revolting.' He shuddered, especially warm, ugh.'

Wufei abruptly stopped and got this "deer in the headlights" look about him that almost alarmed Duo. He was about to get up and find what or who had put that look on Wufei's face when Wufei spoke again. 'Duo, if... if you like it though, that's fine, I-'

Duo quickly cut Wufei off before he could go on. He'd glimpsed this before, on the phone earlier, at the car show a few times, even briefly as they'd discuss appetizers.

'Wufei.' Duo spoke firmly, capturing Wufei's gaze. 'Wufei there is one thing that I'd like to make absolutely clear right here, right now. Before we go any further in anything, we have to clear this up.'

Wufei sat up straight, alarmed at the abrupt seriousness of Duo's look, the solemn tone. 'Duo?' he questioned lightly, and Duo almost broke down under that look, and the sound of Wufei's voice, slightly hurt, lost, worried.

But he held firm. He had to make this point. This had to make a firm impression, or there was no way he could go on with this. 'Wufei. You have to promise me something, it's important Wufei very important, if we're gonna be friends, and especially if it's gonna have any chance of ever going any further.'

'what?' Wufei whispered, almost afraid now. What was wrong? Things had been so good...

'Wufei.' Duo stared at those beautiful eyes, searched their depths, catching the fear, the self-doubt, the uncertainty, and yet beneath all that, a strength Duo could scarcely imagine.

Duo knew, here was a man he could easily lose himself in. Only their second meeting, but such a lethal combination of strength and vulnerability, the obvious strong mind and will, combined with the heart wrenching innocence and loss.

Just these few hours with Wufei and Duo was hooked. He knew he could fall hard and fast. And he knew, if he did start to fall, there would be no catching him. He had to know what Wufei would do, what he was thinking, what he felt, about ... everything.

That was why this was so, so important. He leaned forward, unable to resist smoothing that glimmer of fear, pain, and worry from Wufei's eyes. He never wanted to be the cause of pain to Wufei never wanted to be the one to put that look of loss there...

'Fei' he spoke again, more gently as he cupped the side of Wufei's jaw. Then his voice firmed again, 'promises me Wufei. Promise me you will always be honest with me. Always. Especially,' here he paused for effect, 'especially in liking or not liking something. I mean it Wufei. I don't ever want you to tell me you like something when you don't. Or to find out you endured a food you hated, an activity or experience, or gods help me, anything to do with my touch, because you thought I wanted you to. Ever. I mean it. If you like something, tell me. Be it food, music, something we do together, or, and his voice dropped, 'or my touch, or kiss,'

his voice firmed again, ' I want to _know_ you like it. It's important.' Now he sat back, his face and voice both grown stern, 'this is absolutely not negotiable, if you _don't_ like something, _anything_, food, a drink, a cologne, **especially** anything to do with me touching you in any way, you have to swear you will tell me. Now, right now, promise you will never _endure_ something, never _not_ tell me if you don't enjoy.

If it's compromiseable, like a date, a movie, we can make concessions, as we get to know each other, there will be things I like that you don't, and vice versa, westerns over dramas, fish over chicken, that's one thing, a compromise, but I don't want to learn that you suffered through something you hated, chocolate mint, or rollercoasters when they terrify you, or... that you ever ever let me touch you or... or anything intimate that you did not like simply because you thought I wanted it. Do you understand Wufei Do you see?'

Duo stopped a moment and tilted his head. 'I can see, someone, I'm just guessing, but probably your father (Wufei's eyes widened) someone has filled your head with the idea that it's not ok to have your own opinion, your own likes, and dislikes, that you are to just take what is given and not complain. And while that may work for the dinner table when you are a child, with me, when you are with me, it is not only OK to have your own opinion, it is essential. Wufei I want the real you. Be it desire, food, music or the fucking coffee creamer, I want the real you, not the you that you think I am looking for. Honesty Wufei in everything, or this ends, tonight. I mean it.'

Duo sat back. A little surprised at his rant, but feeling justified. This was important. Wufei _had_ to understand this. The thought that Wufei might _endure_ anything, simply because he'd been conditioned that it was expected, that he was somehow less, the thought made Duo angry.

And to think about it relating to his touch, that made Duo physically ill. He wanted to bring Wufei pleasure. The more he spoke with him, the more he suspected Wufei had never experimented physically.

Wufei had indicated he'd never dated, but Duo began to suspect he'd never indulged at all. He wanted to open those sensations for Wufei to be there as Wufei learned what he enjoyed, as Wufei experienced that bliss for the first time. Wufei had to understand this, he had to...

Wufei sat there a moment, stunned, as he absorbed Duo's words. He imagined how he'd feel if Duo did the things he'd described. If he let Wufei touch him and hated it, and didn't tell Wufei or worse, pretended to enjoy...

Wufei shuddered. Then he considered his own tendency to defer, as Duo'd correctly assumed his father had instilled such in him. He didn't do it with everyone, but someone he wanted to please, someone whose favor he wanted...

Wufei would drink something unpleasant or eat a food he hated for a client, with no outward indication of distaste. With his father he never even considered voicing an opinion, and certainly not a dislike.

He sighed, and then he looked at Duo. Duo so concerned, and yet so determined. Wufei smiled, a small smile. The shy smile from the club, uncertain, self-depreciating, but eager too... 'I promise. Duo I promise, but-'

Duo started to interrupt, 'No buts Fei'

Wufei held up a hand to forestall any further tirade. 'But, he asserted, I have no... experience, with ... friends, and most definitely not with... more.'

He took a deep breath, 'other than Mei, I have had no confidant, no one to... open up to. No one to... be me with. You will have to, bear with me, as I learn... lots of things.

But,' and his own eyes went instantly cold, hard, his voice flat as his jaw firmed and he stared intently into Duo's shocked violet eyes, 'this goes both ways Duo. Honesty in all things. Don't', and he faltered a bit, then clenched his fist on the table top and looked firmly at Duo, 'don't endure anything from me either, that is... unpleasant. If I... if I do something... wrong... you have to tell me. Promise.' He all but glared at Duo who sat there in shock at the sudden transformation.

Duo took this in. Soft Wufei to... what? L5 Wufei. It was like there were two men. Duo realized now he was probably the only one apart from Mei to see the real Wufei. L5 Wufei would be an easier face to show the world.

And Wufei had been alone with this, this hardness, since she'd been hurt. No one, gods. Duo watched as Wufei's shields began to come down as he sat there, not having answered, they dropped just a bit, then Wufei firmed them right back up. Determined not to feel if this was over before it even began...

Duo knew, Wufei had the power to hurt him, deeply, and it scared him... Could he do this? Anyone who could close off that completely, that fast, could close out another with no warning. If he committed to this, he'd lose his heart to Wufei he knew it. And if Wufei threw it out, he wasn't sure he'd be able to grow another.

Duo took a deep breath, damn. The chance to erase this cold Wufei to wear it down, to free the passion he'd seen briefly already, only for him. The chance to be loved that fully, that... completely.

To make this man his, heart, mind, soul and body. His. Duo swallowed and reached across the table. He took Wufei's hand and brought it his own face, unclenching as he went. He watched until the hardness melted from Wufei's eyes, until the jaw unclenched and he could see again the man he'd become so fascinated with.

'yes Fei' Duo whispered, 'yes, honesty, in all things, always, I promises.'

Duo smiled at the shy hope that grew in Wufei's eyes. 'Come on Babe. Let's head out. It'll be late as it is, getting back. I'm guessing you have to be in in the morning, hmmm?'

Wufei sighed, 'yes, I have a seven thirty conference.'

'Seven thirty Wufei Damn that's early. Especially for a Monday' He seemed to be in thought as they made their way to the car. 'do you have a regular schedule Wufei or what? How will I know when to see you?'

Wufei smiled. 'the client is calling from London tomorrow. Seven thirty is a compromise for the both of us.' He frowned a bit, 'supposedly, my schedule is nine to five, but No, I rarely have a normal schedule from one week to the next.'

His frown deepened, 'this is the first weekend I have had off in three months or more.' He turned to look at Duo, taking in the frown and considering look.

'I will make an effort Duo. I will make sure I set aside time for... for this. What is the best day, weekday or otherwise, for your schedule?'

'well,' Duo thought as they began to pull from the lot, 'we usually have gigs on Thursdays Fridays and Saturdays. But in the evenings. We could spend Saturdays together, before, or... Sundays I am always off, all day. No practice, no gigs. We could do Sundays if you want, then we have no schedule to worry about. And... maybe Tuesday evenings. We have Tuesdays off from practice and all. Quatre does family night with his uncle on Tuesdays.'

Wufei mused a bit. 'Yes, Sundays would be ideal. And maybe if we can, we could still do a Saturday before a gig. Maybe, if I know ahead, I can even come to a show sometime. And Tuesdays is great – we can do anything you'd like. Maybe movies, or whatever. Maybe... sometime, I could ... I could cook you dinner. I, I like to cook. We could rent movies or play chess or cards or something.' Wufei smiled.

Duo smiled back, 'I'd like that Wufei. I'd like that a lot.'

Wufei sat back to enjoy the sight of Duo driving them home. Duo exuded sexy as he drove, completely in control, enjoying the power at his disposal, immersed in the feel of the Corvette, the surge as he changed gears. He had such a smile on his face.

Wufei allowed himself to take in all of Duo. His muscled arms, strong hands, one confidently steering as the other controlled the gear shift. Wufei's eyes were drawn to Duo's strong, toned legs as he depressed the clutch, the bunching of muscle in his thighs. Wufei's gaze moved up, over Duo's toned torso, up his neck, and lingered on his profile.

Duo was a very, very handsome man. Very masculine, very ... sexy. Wufei could glimpse the beginning of a five o'clock shadow spreading over Duo's jaw and almost moaned at the thought of running his hands over it, kissing , feeling the stubble on his tongue.

He watched as Duo's full lips wrapped around a cigarette. Wufei trembled, slightly, as he watched Duo's mouth. He swallowed and shook himself. 'Duo' he said, a little breathless, quiet.

'hmm?' Duo glanced over, 'yeah Babe?'

"I .. I really enjoyed today Duo. Really. Thank you.' Wufei smiled lightly, 'Mei tolerated me, and my rambling over cars, but she has no love of them herself. Really, she couldn't care less as long as it gets her from one mall to the next. Much as I had no interest when she rambled about horses...'

Wufei trailed off, still smiling warmly as he recalled Mei rolling her eyes over yet another car story. 'this was the first time I had a mutually agreeable discussion about cars.' He sighed.' It was an excellent choice for our first date.' He smiled again.

'oh yeah?' Duo asked quietly. 'Any input for our next Wufei What would you like to do?' Duo understood, the threat hanging over their heads. The need to be careful. He wanted to do something Wufei would be comfortable with, that he would enjoy. 'There's plenty left in the date fund Wufei. What would you like to do?'

Wufei thought a moment, pleased Duo seemed eager for a second date. 'well, the weather is still nice... there's always the boardwalk and the beach. Friends do that, right? Hang out at the beach?'

Duo smiled and allowed himself to reach across and trace his fingers in Wufei's hair, picturing Wufei dripping wet from the ocean, eyes sparkling. 'damn, Wufei.' He sighed. "yes, the beach, the boardwalk. That sounds good. Tuesday evening? What time?'

'Six? we could eat as we browse the boardwalk shops.' Wufei got this far away look to his eyes, that made Duo smile himself.

'Mei and I loved the hotdogs on the boardwalk' his voice grew animated, excited even 'you can get _anything_ as a topping, chili, peppers, tomatoes, even beans or taco meat. It's crazy.'

Wufei blushed as he realized how he sounded, and looked down at his lap. 'sorry' he laughed a bit, 'I sound like a little kid don't I?'

'yeah, a little,' Duo laughed, 'but I liked it, you sounded happy, excited. I'd like to see that again Wufei.' Duo's voice dropped to a low murmur as he pulled in to the parking lot of Wufei's building.

'I don't know Wufei if I can wait two days Wufei. Can I... can I call you?'

'I'd like that Duo, very much.' Wufei's gaze smoldered as he looked at Duo. He reached for the door handle.

Duo moaned and grabbed Wufei's arm as he went to get out of the car. 'wait Wufei.' He said quietly. 'I won't ask you to let me walk you to the door. I.. I don't trust myself. Even with the curious eyes of the guard, the nosy neighbors, I may just ravish you. I don't trust myself to walk away.'

His eyes sparkled, and he grinned. 'but...' and he dropped his voice to a whisper, 'let me kiss you goodnight Wufei'

Wufei's eyes widened and his breath quickened. 'yes Duo,' Wufei breathed, 'yes'

Duo moaned and closed his eyes at the sound of Wufei's voice, the look in his eyes. 'Fei' Duo's husky voice filled the car as he reached over to cup the back of Wufei's neck. 'I like that Wufei a lot. Say it again.'

Wufei looked confused for just a moment, then his eyes darkened. His voice firm, but low, he repeated, 'yes Duo' he leaned into Duo's lips, 'kiss me Duo, please'

Duo gasped and leaned in quickly to claim Wufei's mouth. He held himself in check. Not butterfly kisses, but not too deep either.

He held himself back to just taste Wufei. Taste every part of him. He'd meant it when he said he didn't trust himself. Duo pulled back and took a shuddering breath.

'Fei' he breathed. Wufei's eyes flew open. He'd never heard his name that way before. Duo trailed his mouth over Wufei's lips, down over his jaw.

Wufei moaned, deep in his chest, but could only whisper, 'yes Duo... yes Duo.' His hands entwined in Duo's hair, his breath coming in small pants now.

Duo forced himself to pull back. To grip Wufei's upper arms tightly, holding him at arm's length. 'Fei' he groaned and took a deep breath. 'Damn Babe' another deep breath and he sat back fully, caressing Wufei's face once more.

Then he firmly placed both hands on the wheel. He looked at this gorgeous man beside him. Face flushed, eyes dark with desire, unsure, but wanting, oh yes, wanting. "it's late Wufei.' Duo sighed, "I will call you. We'll hammer out where to meet Tuesday.'

Wufei regained some control and sat back himself, unable to stop the smile he felt growing. His eyes dropped again, just for a moment. Then he turned to Duo, a small smug smirk on his face. 'yes Duo.' He answered with just a slight purr.

Duo's eyes shot open and he growled. 'you brat!' he laughed, 'ok, that's it. Out of the car before I forget myself and blow off this whole dating thing and the taking it slow.'

His smile turned soft and he let himself have one last caress of Wufei's jaw with the back of his hand. 'goodnight Wufei. Think of me'

Wufei closed his eyes, took a slow deep breath and climbed out of the car. He closed the door and looked into Duo's eyes as he stepped back and answered once more, softly 'yes Duo.'

Duo closed his eyes, then smiled as he slowly pulled out of the lot.

Wufei watched until Duo turned out onto the main street, then made his way up to his apartment. He was deliciously tired, relaxed in a way he hadn't been since Mei was hurt.

He couldn't completely suppress the guilt he felt at finding this while Mei law sleeping, but...she'd want him to be happy. She loved him. He knew she'd want him to pursue this.

Wufei turned the Sinatra CD back on, as he completed his nightly ritual, thinking of Duo and determining in his heart to do whatever it took to make this work, to make Duo his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - Layers**

Duo watched, bemused, as Wufei piled his *superdog* with topping after topping... chili, cheese, jalapenos, taco meat, chopped tomatoes, sour cream... these liberally buried the *dog*.

There was no way Wufei could eat that, not without a fork and knife surely. Or a shovel.

Duo prepared his own dog, some chili, cheese, a dash of mustard, and watched as Wufei leaned down for a bite from his concoction.

Wufei's face melted into bliss, a small moan escaping as his eyes closed. Duo swallowed as Wufei licked his lips and fingers clean of sour cream, eyes still closed, loosing another small moan of pleasure 'mmmm' in that deep voice.

'Wufei.' Duo croaked, cleared his throat and tried again. 'Wufei let's go over to the tables by the railing, hmm?'

He turned without looking at Wufei again and made his way over to the high shaded tables near the railing. He took a sip of his Pepsi and steeled himself to watch Wufei bliss out on the mounded mess of a hot dog, _very_ determined not to bring to Wufei's attention how he looked.

Duo was enjoying himself immensely this evening, window shopping with Wufei at the various booths and shops set up along the boardwalk.

He'd been entranced watching Wufei at the knife shop. The man seemed to have a serious fetish for blades, an interesting tidbit Duo stored away for future gift ideas.

Duo then lost himself in the blown glass display of the shop next door. Duo had a real thing for blown glass, the myriad colors and shapes, combined strength and delicacy of each piece.

Duo smiled slightly to himself as the thought came to him of the similarity to Wufei. He knew enough already to never, ever let Wufei know he saw anything delicate or fragile in him.

It was obvious Wufei was all about disabusing any notions of him being fragile, but... Duo thought he was... at least inside, under the steel wrapper...

The hours after he'd dropped Wufei off Sunday night had been spent in imagining Wufei in many various scenarios where Duo got to show him just how fragile he could be, at least in the realm of touch.

Duo wanted to be the one to see Wufei shatter, explode, that first time. To watch Wufei's face when he was touched by a hand not his own, to watch his rigid self-control evaporate.

It had taken Duo quite some time to find sleep that night, and he'd awoken from a _very_ pleasant dream of implementing some quite effective tactics to find a not so pleasant mess... Duo hadn't woke up in such a state for a long time.

It unnerved him a bit just how deeply Wufei had burrowed into him so very quickly. There was just something about Wufei that called to Duo. Made him want to protect him, and yet... at the same time, to see Wufei stand for himself.

Duo knew, there was an intense strength there. To have endured as Wufei had for so long, totally alone as he was.

Duo wasn't sure he would have survived Hilde long without knowing the guys were there for him. Without drawing strength from the solid, secure friendships he'd surrounded himself with since his teen years.

They had seen him through his parents' deaths, which had been so hard, and then kept him sane after Hilde.

How Wufei had managed to practically raise Mei after their mother's death at such a young tender age, with no emotional support from the bastard father of his, the man who _should_ have been shielding Wufei loving him... and then, with no confidants, no friendship to call on, to pal around with, to cut loose with as he grew up. Always having to be strong for his baby sister, never able to just let go... and the past year, since she'd been hurt...

Not only no one to lean on, but to be threatened over his love for her, to have it used against him... Yes, Wufei was strong, had a steel will, but... inside, yes... he was fragile.

They hadn't known each other more than a few days, but already, Duo felt like they were... part of each other, like he knew a part of Wufei that maybe others didn't.

And Duo wanted to be the one to both shield him, strengthen him, be his pillar, and the one to break him into a million pieces of quivering, oversensitive, passion ridden nerves calling his name as Wufei fell apart in his arms ...

When Wufei would say his name like that *Yes Duo* in the car...it felt like his voice went into Duo, like it touched a part of Duo that had been dead for so long...

That *yes Duo* stilled echoed in Duo's mind – it brought a shiver to his soul.

And here, now, Wufei obviously had no idea what he was doing with that look of ecstasy on his face, the moans of pleasure he was sounding as he devoured that damn hotdog.

Duo loved it. Wufei had actually seemed happy, almost childlike in his excitement as he had spotted the vendor for the *Superdog* and practically dragged Duo over.

Duo let himself smile as he watched Wufei and the fire cooled in his groin. The desire banked as he took in the obvious happiness a stupid hotdog brought...

Finally, Wufei neared the end of the dog, stopping to take a sip of his drink, a bit of chips. He seemed to catch on to Duo's rapt attention. 'what?' he asked, wary, swiping a hand over his face to check for left behind toppings. 'What Duo? Why are you looking at me like that?'

Duo smiled. 'I've never seen anyone enjoy a hotdog so much. You were like a man lost in the desert who found a barrel of water.'

Wufei blinked, then finished off the last of his meal before replying. Finally, he looked up, a distant smile in his eyes, though not fully on his lips. 'this was Mei's favorite stand. We... we came by at least twice a week. I – I haven't been to the boardwalk... since...' he sighed, 'since she was injured. I - I missed it I guess.'

He smiled then, fully, and Duo was lost. The sunset shining off his hair, again Duo was struck by the deep hue, the almost blue tone of the black sheen to Wufei's hair. The open smile putt a light in his dark eyes and Duo was dazed as Wufei went on.

'This is wonderful Duo. I always enjoyed the shops, the bustle, but... since Mei..., well, I haven't let myself enjoy... anything really. Thank you.' Wufei looked at Duo intently for a brief moment, then looked down to finish his drink.

Duo blinked, then smiled his warm, lazy smile. 'Oh. No. Thank _you_, Wufei. I haven't come down here myself since I was in high school. I forgot how much I'd missed it. We should come down at least once a month. I told you I'd get to work on corrupting you, and if that hotdog is the first junkfood you've had in more than a year, then this place is definitely a hot spot on my list.'

He dropped his voice and husked. 'besides, I'd pay almost anything to watch you eat that superdog any chance I get Wufei... you have no idea Wufei really – _no. idea_.'

Wufei blinked again, then blushed as he realized just how _much_ he'd enjoyed his hot dog.

'Duo!' he gasped. Then looked at Duo slyly, a twinkle in his eye, and purred. 'yes Duo.' Duo gasped. 'I'll have hotdogs with you anytime.'

Duo growled. 'Wufei... you... how did you pick up on that so damn fast?!' he ran a hand through his hair 'Ok. We're done here. Let's walk.' He tempered the growl with a smile as he cleared the table.

The walked along the boardwalk as sunset turned to night. They made their way down to the beach, away from the noise and bustle of the shoppers. Duo spoke quietly into the night as Wufei watched the stars. 'favorite season Wufei'

Wufei smiled, remembering the game. 'Fall I think.' He answered quietly. 'as the oppressive season of summer gives way to the cooler days, the air turning just brisk, before the harshness of winter. Yes. Fall in New York is amazing.'

He looked to Duo... 'least favorite I'd say is the end of winter. It makes spring almost favorite, just to see the winter be over.' He smiled softly at Duo. 'you Duo? What's your favorite?'

Duo smiled. 'Summer. I like the heat. Even here with this humidity. Good excuse for less clothing, that's my motto.'

He grinned. ' Really. I hate cold. Cold water. Cold winter. Cold weather. Snow' he shuddered. 'I cannot _wait_ for Spring every year.. it's very nice. But, when all chance of frost is finally gone and Summer is here in all its glory, I am very happy.'

He smiled a big, full smile and waggled his eyebrows. 'I like Fall too, I mean the Summer can get stifling as the air thickens and the heat gets old before it's over, but, overall, Summer is still my favorite. And, that obviously leave Winter as the least favorite.'

Duo brought them to a stop below the wharf and reached down to remove his shoes, giving Wufei a look.

'ok Fei shoes off. It's another rule ya know. Like showing off your home. No shoes on the beach, at least for a little while. Gotta have the sand between the toes. Don't burst my bubble Wu.' he smiled, looking up at Wufei.

Wufei considered Duo solemnly for a bit before a grin broke out on his face and he kicked off his shoes.

Again, that blissed out look on his face, head tilted back, he indulged in wiggling his toes in the cool sand. He crossed his arms in front of himself, and eyes still closed murmured, 'yes Duo' lowly.

Duo shot upright from where he'd bent, and with a glance around, pulled Wufei into his arms.

Wufei stumbled a bit, eyes closed, he'd been a little off guard. But, he'd hoped for this so wasn't startled too badly.

He let his arms entwine around Duo's neck quickly, twisting fingers into the hairs at the back of Duo's neck and opened his eyes.

He deliberately looked into Duo's eyes and breathed, 'yes Duo. Yes' leaning forward he claimed Duo's mouth. One hand dropped down to trail over Duo's back.

'Wufei.' Duo moaned and leaned deeper into the kiss, one hand on Wufei's neck, the other tightly around Wufei's waist.

He pulled their bodies together and his knees almost buckled at the hardness between them. 'Fei' Duo whispered, tilting his head as Wufei made his way to Duo's neck. 'oh, Fei' Duo trembled with the effort to control himself.

'wait Fei' he forced out, 'wait' he focused and took a step back.

Wufei followed, a growl in his throat as he protested Duo's retreat. 'Duo' he growled, then whispered, 'Duo ... please.'

Duo almost exploded at the plea. 'Fei!' he gasped. 'wait.'

He clamped his hands at either side of Wufei's face, forcing him to stop. He waited for Wufei to focus. Those dazed eyes on his own.

'Fei' he spoke firmly, despite the shudder running through him. He took another step back. 'Wufei. not here.'

Wufei's eyes abruptly cleared, and he also stepped away, turning his back to Duo. Taking a deep breath, then another, he whispered, ' god Duo. I'm... I'm sorry.'

'No Fei!' Duo couldn't stop himself stepping up and pulling Wufei back against his chest. 'No, don't be sorry, please don't be sorry. I want you Wufei. you have no idea how I want you. It took everything I had in me to stop. But... we can't ... not here.'

Wufei took another deep breath and answered, 'I'm not... I'm not sorry for... for wanting you... just – I'm not...'

he sighed, 'I'm not... wanton Duo, really, it's – it's _you_. You Duo. I can't... I don't... You make me... feel. I don't _want_ to resist you Duo, and that scares me.,' he whispered. 'it does.'

He stepped away, setting himself to rights. He turned to look at Duo squarely. 'you... you have some idea about the need for – for discretion... we've talked, and ... yet... I, I almost don't care Duo. And that scares me more than anything. It scares me how close I am to not caring , to throwing all discretion away... to...'

his voice trailed off and there he stood, straight, somber. He looked at Duo, taking a breath, 'I... I can't do that Duo, I can't. Mei... she needs me. She's helpless. I can't ... can't risk her. For, ... for this... for my own... want. For... anything.' He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Duo ran his hands through his hair and sighed, turning to look out over the water. 'I know Wufei I know.' He spoke clearly, quietly

. 'I feel it too. You've ... got to me... deeply. Already. I know we have to be careful, and I understand. About Mei.'

He sighed. One thing's for sure...' he turned to look at Wufei briefly, then back out over the ocean. 'You _have_ to stop with the *yes Duo* thing. At least in public.'

He turned back to Wufei. Deep smoldering amethyst eyes burning into Wufei's own onyx. 'I want you to say it Wufei. I _want _to hear it. A lot. But, you'd better save it for more _discreet_ places.'

'Yes Du-' Wufei cut himself off 'okay.'

'mm-hmm, exactly' Duo chuckled. He stood quietly for a moment, then knelt down, running his fingers through the sand. "Ya know Fei, I, well I have this reputation as a party boy, a jokester, always cutting up, a bit wild... but that's not me, not really. Sure, I like to have fun, and I tend to look for the bright side,"

He turned to look up at a quiet Wufei, now calmed and looking just a bit lost, "But I've had enough heavy reality in my life, I do know how to use self control, I can carry myself with as much proper decorum as the next guy."

He stood and locked gazes with Wufei, "trust me, we can carry off being discreet. Like you said, you are allowed to have friends, we'll go with that. Common interests in cars... martial arts, fitness, whatever it takes. We'll make this work, you'll see."

He reached down for his shoes, "Let's walk back. GUNDAM has an early meeting in the morning. We're setting up some weekend gigs up state.'

Wufei bent down for his own shoes, and they started walking back toward the boardwalk. Duo brushed his hand lightly against Wufei's. 'I'd hold your hand if I could Fei.'

Wufei sighed, 'me too Duo. Please, _please_ know, any... hesitation, has nothing to do with you... with us. It's just my father Duo. I can't not see her, I can't let him take her away.'

'I know Babe, I know.' Duo rasped. 'we'll figure this out, somehow.'

He laughed lightly, 'this is a good thing anyway. I'm enjoying getting to know you, hanging out. I'm not known for my ... restraint Wufei. I tend to take something if I want it, and work out the details later. This is good. We'll take it slow. Anticipation heightens the experience.'

He smiled, a sexy, sultry smile at Wufei and reached up to swiftly trace his fingers over one side of Wufei's face, making as though wiping off something.

'And damn Wufei am I anticipating.' He smiled as they approached the cab station and he turned to Wufei. 'so... until Sunday?'

Wufei frowned. Five days. It seemed so long... he sighed, 'yeah, I guess so.' He pouted, just a bit, 'Five days seems a long time Duo.' He looked at the sidewalk.

Duo laughed, 'oh, don't I know it Wufei. But,' he leaned down to catch Wufei's eye. 'you're very busy the rest of this week you said, and GUNDAM is going upstate for the next few days. We can do this. And...we have cell phones Wufei.'

he chuckled. 'we'll make like lovesick teens. I'll call you in the evenings and when I have some downtime and we'll talk and talk.'

He smiled as Wufei's eyes lit up, then frowned when Wufei's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Before he could ask Wufei what brought that gleam to his eye, Wufei leaned in, just slightly and answered in a whisper 'yes Duo'

'Dammit Fei!' Duo barked and stepped back, smiling.

Wufei laughed, actually laughed, and Duo melted. Then he answered back, in his own sultry, husky voice, 'yes ... Wufei.' and was delighted with Wufei's wide eyed stupefied look, and the flush that crept over Wufei's face.

Duo chuckled, 'uh-huh, see?' he smirked.

Wufei shook his head and glared at Duo. 'hmm.'

He sighed. 'well that's it then, for tonight.' He held out a hand to shake, a very small smirk on his lips. 'it was a nice visit Mr. Maxwell.'

Then he relented, the smirk gone, a flash of smolder in his eyes quickly squelched. 'it was good Duo.'

He shook Duo's hand and turned for a cab. He turned back just as he sat himself in the back. 'call me. We'll talk.'

Duo watched as the cab pulled away. He shook his head, smiling as he climbed into his own cab. Yes. This was going to quite a ride...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the coming weeks, they enjoyed exploring each other. They grew more secure in their friendship, getting to know each other:

'_favorite sport Wufei'_

'_none really, unless you count martial arts.'_

'_no __**football? **__Fei!'_

'_no Maxwell, no football, though you feel free... That should leave some Sundays open this coming fall. hmm'_

'_not funny Wufei. Don't worry, I can watch the game and still date you. We'll just go to the sport's bar.'_

'_no.'_

'_no?'_

'_no. A bar Duo, really? Not my style'_

_At the kicked puppy look in those exquisite violet eyes, he relented, 'well, at least not... every week. Hmm. Friends watch football together... completely acceptable... you can... maybe you can come over... to my place... maybe... maybe I DO like football.'_

'_oh yeah Baby'_

'_wait. We cant.'_

'_what? *whine* Why not?'_

'_well, don't you need a big screen for football? I have a TV Duo, but mostly just for the news, not a real priority...'_

'_oh, don't sweat that baby, we'll go shopping.'_

'_hmm...ok. - So Duo, Jets or Giants?'_

'_do I strike you as a super speedy trip, or larger than life, Wufei?'_

'_ah, Giants then'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_favorite color Duo?'_

'_well, it used to blue, but... lately I've found myself partial to .. black.'_

'_black? Really?'_

'_yeah, smoldering, deep black, Wufei. and maybe... golden tan too'_

'_oh.'_

'_you?'_

'_well, mine has always been violet, or amethyst... maybe now I know why...'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_favorite movies Wufei'_

'_I like martial arts movies Duo, Bruce Lee, Jet Li...like that. And, mystery or detective shows, where justice wins out. Movies that make you think. You?'_

'_ah, yeah me too on the martial arts, and I'm a sucker for comedy, and... well... sometimes... romances. Don't laugh!'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_favorite school subject Duo?'_

'_PE'_

'_that's not a subject Maxwell, that's a break'_

'_ok, music'_

_Sigh...'favorite __academic__ subject then'_

'_there were academics at school? Kidding! Don't hit me!'_

'_Maxwell...'_

'_well, math I guess. Math is kinda musical, doncha think? And you don't have to read much for math. I don't mind a good book, but to have to write a report on it... thanks, but no. You?'_

'_literature.'_

'_why am I NOT surprised... so, favorite NON academic course?'_

'_art, come on... did you really ask that?'_

'_heh, yeah, I guess that WAS pretty obvious, hmm? – So, know any poetry then Wufei'_

'_of course. Do you want me to recite poetry for you Duo? Hm... that of others, or ...some of my own?'_

'_you write poetry Wufei you know, I write songs, that counts as poetry too, huh? Actually, ... don't EVER tell anyone, but... I write the occasional poetry myself Beautiful...not just for GUNDAM... Hmm, you know, I think I would absolutely like for you to recite poetry for me Wufei ... panting ... gasping ... verse.'_

'_ch. Idiot'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wufei's personality opened like a rose, layer by layer... letting more and more of himself shine through as their trust and need for each other developed.

Duo was careful to keep their dates entirely public to encourage their *self-control*.

Never since Hilde had he been so glad to just talk with someone. Wufei's sense of humor blew him away, that witty, sarcastic, caustic humor surprising him over and over.

They enjoyed the Aquarium, Wufei's eyes lighting up in wonder, as though... he'd never been there before, as though seeing the sea life up close for the first time not on television...

They visited the museum, comments flying from them both - -

And the 40's themed club, careful to dance alone or as a group, very careful not to get too close there -

The arcade, watching Wufei as he tried his hand at the various games. He was so out of touch with modern technology in gaming, not having let himself have this kind of fun. But he learned the moves quickly, relishing victory.

Live theater - musicals, comedies (watching Wufei laugh could make Duo's day), dramas, (seeing Wufei choke up with emotion touched Duo in a whole other way.)

He yearned for the day when he could watch Wufei lose himself to passion...

One Tuesday night date, early in August, Duo indulged a little fantasy, finally taking Wufei to the movies.

A foreign film, a small, mostly bookish or elderly audience, largely ignoring the two young men sitting in the corner of the back row.

Making out with Wufei, making up for the lost time they'd spent apart recently... and yet, making it so much...worse...

Duo didn't make that mistake again. Knowing he had to wait until they'd crossed a certain line before he _dared_ sit with Wufei so close in the dark again.

They talked on the phone endlessly. During the evenings, whenever either had to travel. Hours at a time sometimes...

Wufei gave Duo more of his life with Mei and Duo came to care for her himself, too. Through Wufei almost seeming as though he knew her, laughing at her antics, crying with Wufei as he told of her need for affection, especially after their mother's death... Her obvious craving for Dr. O's love, which he would not give...

Duo raged inside at the horrible man that was Wufei's father. His research had showed him more than he wanted to know about Dr. O, "Oldschool" Yao Chang of L5 Music:

The son of an arranged marriage of traditional Chinese parents, and forced by his own father into an unwanted arranged marriage with an Englishwoman to further his father's business contacts, he was not a happy man.

Despite being sent to college in the US in the late 60's as a young man as part of his father's attempts to stay abreast of the world's business markets , he'd held firmly to traditional Chinese heritage, viewing the less 'formal' Americans almost with contempt. As a result, he'd come to be known as "Oldschool" among his classmates.

Despite his contempt, which he concealed with formality, he relied on his business savvy. With the rising popularity of American music in Hong King and the penchant for 'nicknames' in America in that day and age, when he was transferred to the New York offices as CEO he'd adopted the "stage" name of Dr. O for his contacts in the business world to appear "hip" and in touch with the younger audience. Few people now remembered any name other than Dr. O Chang.

Entered into an arranged marriage with a young woman of England whose father was closely connected with the Chang business dynasty, he'd fathered a son and a daughter early, to appease his family "obligations" then basically ignored them and his wife, focusing everything on business and the accumulation of wealth.

Despite being a total bastard, he knew his money and business, and was able, in the fashion of salesmen everywhere, to smooth the wheels of industry. He'd risen quickly in the Chang industries, particularly with an eye toward musical talent and marketability, finally begin awarded the New York offices as his own label, L5 Music.

Despite all he'd learned of O, Duo was floored at the disdain and outright contempt the man showed to his family, especially to his only son, Wufei. Duo hated the casual way Wufei spoke of the rejection, as though he deserved it, expected it.

The way Dr. O had carried his hatred and disdain for shy, quiet, bookish Wufei over to his wife and young daughter as Wufei grew boggled Duo's mind.

O's disdain and disappointment in the young boy as he remained small framed and his shyness and social awkwardness grew, only became more pronounced. More obvious. Adding to the difficulty Wufei had in responding to people as a result... a sad catch 22.

Then, Wufei's mother's health began to decline, becoming expensive, and O's rejection became even more vocal. He "blamed" Wufei and Mei for her illness. After all, if she'd not had to bear them care for them, she would have more strength for her own health.

As she grew weaker and weaker, he pulled farther away, angry over the money "wasted" for her care, and the necessity of caring for these children he did not want. The small, shy Wufei and the "useless daughter" Mei.

Despite the love his daughter gave, and yearned for so desperately, he held no love for her at all, seeming to hold her in even less regard than Wufei. She was "extra", a daughter could not carry the name or business, so she was worthless At least he only ignored her, rather than taking an active dislike to her as he'd done with Wufei.

Dr. O's hatred toward Wufei only grew through his life. Constantly holding Wufei forward as the cause for any strife in the home, he beat down any sprout of personality that tried to develop.

Wufei's reticence increased throughout his teen years... small wonder that, given how he was mocked for any thought expressed, any opinion voiced...

He allowed himself to feel, respond, only for Mei. Apart from her, Wufei was dead, emotionless, not allowing his father to have any weapon to use against him... not daring to show any feelings...

Wufei focused everything he had, all he was on protecting Mei, trying to make her life as normal and carefree as possible. He became a champion for those who needed it, a defender of the bullied, the shy, seeking justice for others as he never could for himself.

As Wufei grew into a young man and he failed to participate in any sports or "manly pursuits" aside from his martial arts training, instead focusing on studies or his only personal enjoyment: Art, O cited him as a freak, an aberration.

Then, as Wufei's sexual preference became known, through his interference in bullying instances in school, his lack of dating, and the apparent reports to O from observers at Wufei's martial arts programs and the school, it only grew worse.

Until, finally, Mei's injury gave O an unbreakable hold, just as Wufei approached an age that would have allowed him a measure of freedom. Not true freedom, not until Mei was of legal age as well, but he could have been able to make some choices for himself...

However, with Mei comatose, and under 24 hour care, O's complete control allowed him to bring Wufei pain in yet more ways...

After Mei was hurt, alone and without her laughter to sustain him, Wufei closed off completely... until Duo.

And now, Duo delighted in finding ways to bring Wufei into the open.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_you need a nickname Wufei... a pet name...'_

'_pet name Maxwell?... I don't think so'_

'_oh yeah... something that is only mine... let's see...'_

'_Duo, no... don't be an idiot.'_

'_I'm thinking Baby, hang on...'_

'_see? You have one already. I let you call me baby...'_

'_let me?'_

'_you're still alive aren't you? – amazingly enough...'_

'_no...that's not it, something else...'_

'_and... you... you call me beautiful. All the time. Idiot, I keep telling you not to but...'_

'_no, no... I mean something unique, something just between us. I call lots of people Baby, or beautiful or bishounen.'_

'_excuse me?'_

'_Um, well, I mean... I DID... I DID call SOME people that... only certain people, and...I may still slip... sometimes... I tease Zechs, I call him Baby, sometimes.'_

'_...'_

'_and, well... I have been known to call Quatre bishounen on more than one occasion.'_

'_hmmm...'_

'_I want something that is yours Wufei only yours... sweetums?'_

'_absolutely not!'_

'_you're very sweet tho, Wufei"_

'_forget it!– not a chance in hell, you'll not go around calling me sweetum, I'll gut you... think of something else. - Wait. Did I just say that?'_

'_you DID. That means I can... hmm - well I can't call you sexy all the time, even though it fits...'_

'_Duo, this is silly'_

'_no... let me think... I know! Kitten That's it... kitten!'_

'_Kitten?! Ch! Fuck no! That is completely inappropriate..."_

"_it's cute Fei, not demeaning or anything, and you really are cat-like"_

"_You're crazy! I am in no way kittenish.'_

'_oh Baby, but you ARE'_

'_really... and how do you come up with that?'_

'_well, you're calm, quiet, stoic, and generally allowing interaction only if YOU instigate it... and, you're warm and cuddly, and mmmm, petting you is fun ... yep, definitely a kitten, MY kitten, I wanna hear you purr...'_

'_...Duo...'_

'_please Wufei I'll just use it anyway... be my kitten" _

"_I swear Duo, if you EVER call me that where anyone hears you..."_

"_promise Fei, only you and me"_

_Sigh... 'alright... yes Duo'_

"_Fei!'_

"_sorry *snicker*"_

"_Hmpg, now see hear my little dragon'_

'_dragon? What the hell now?.'_

'_Well, you are very dragonlike Wufei. Studious, noble, protective, Chinese..._

"_I thought you just said I was a kitten *groan* God, I cant believe I just said that..._

"_well, you're both actually. My strong, noble dragon, where everyone can see, and my soft, warm, cuddly kitten..."_

"_whatever Duo, you're crazy. But, you're my crazy, so..."_

_*chuckle* "yep, crazy for you"_

'_but...'_

'_but?'_

'_Well, I want... something for you too Duo. But...'_

'_but?'_

_Sigh, 'you know I'm not good at this Duo...'_

'_it's ok Babe, it'll come to you, one day, it'll just strike. Besides, I am POSITIVE I am the only one YOU call Babe or love'_

'_oh really?'_

'_well... yeah... right?...'_

_Laughter, 'yes Duo'_

'_Fei!'_

'_yes. Of course. The only one... ever. Love, Koi, Babe.'_

'_that's nice Wufei... kitten.'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Backgrounds and futures**

As their relationship developed, Duo gave Wufei more of himself too. He told Wufei of his childhood, his lifelong friendship with Zechs, and how he met each member of GUNDAM and their respective roles :

Zechs was Duo's best friend since childhood. Another long-haired child he met in 4th grade. A foster child living nearby, Zechs was German, and an orphan. With his long, white-blonde hair, and his noticeable accent, he was subject to the ridicule, name calling and degradation only young children can dish out.

Duo, not quite poor, but not well off by any means, also a half-breed, (but having almost no physical characteristics from his Japanese father), and growing his hair long as well at that young age, in remembrance of his deceased, American grandmother who'd loved his hair so much, found in Zechs a kindred spirit.

Both outcasts, but each with a love of life and a fierce determination to prove everyone wrong, they had bonded quickly.

Zechs, originally born in Germany, only moving to the States just before third grade started, had an accent decidedly more pronounced than Duo's who'd been born in New York and had an American mother.

Zechs was often harassed even more than Duo. He learned quickly to *read* people very early. To know what people were thinking by their mannerisms, facial expression, reactions to surroundings... a talent that would serve him well later in life.

Zechs had to endure his own share of pain and loss in his life. He was orphaned very young, his parents having died in a car crash during the summer between third and fourth grade.

As a result, Zechs lived in foster care, his parents having no relatives in the US, and none from Germany willing to take in the half breed child.

Transferred from care home to care home through 4th – 8th grade, some decent, many not so much, he'd been lucky enough to remain in the same general area, only moving away for a time during 7th and 8th grade.

He and Duo had stayed in touch, writing often, and luckily, Zechs had found a stable, long term foster facility through his teen years, and had been able to attend high school with Duo.

He'd been there before GUNDAM, had been the one to encourage Duo to pursue music once his voice had settled to the warm sensuous tenor during the summer between sophomore and junior year.

He'd given Duo constant encouragement as GUNDAM developed and grew from a hobby to a way of life. He often played pseudo manager for the band having a head for business and a keen sense for details. Often helping in negotiations etc., his ability to read others helped prevent deception, or taking advantage...

Zechs had his own *day job* now. Putting his brilliant mind and amazing photographic memory to use in high school, Zechs had earned a scholarship to a nearby university, and during the freshman career exploration amazingly discovered a both a talent for, and a genuine love of teaching.

His talents and charisma helped him to interact with young people in a way many teachers never could. Able to put them at ease and to engage their interest, he found he loved being able to touch young minds, to direct, guide, to see that dawning light of understanding.

Zechs had been there with Duo through growing up, discovering his bisexual nature, assuring Duo he wasn't a monster. Zechs had the same tendency, though he leaned more toward men.

They'd even dated for a time, but their friendship was too precious to risk and while it was very good, the passion was just not there, not the way each searched for.

Their friendship had developed into brotherhood and Duo relied on Zechs as the only family he had left. He'd been there for Duo through the loss of his parents, and the awful pain after his loss of Hilde.

He'd watched Duo lose himself for a time after that, and had kept him from going completely off the deep end.

He'd known the playboy image later was a front. Known Duo was searching for something real, and gave Duo tentative approval for this new, mysterious relationship he was pursuing now... although he hadn't met the allusive *Dragon*...

Zechs himself was alone at this point in his life, not having pursued any serious relationships since Duo, finding the majority of the college students too interested in only party, party, party.

While fun for a time, Zechs longed for something more stable. He grew tired of one night stands, instant gratification, and opted to focus on his career for now.

While he dated here and there, he was fulfilled with his students and side tutoring sessions and not in any hurry to settle down. Someday, if it happened, fine. For now, his friendship with Duo and his students filled his life. GUNDAM had become his family as well and he found it to be enough.

Duo described Quatre Winner, the small blonde drummer of GUNDAM, as energetic, perpetually cheerful and deceptively innocent. Quatre was a genius with a computer and sound and synthesizing equipment and handled the band's equipment and electrics...

He was a model student throughout school. Being a master tactician, and having a steady hand, he championed in chess and both darts and archery. Being ever curious , empathetic, and always wanting to take care of those he called friend, Quatre had also given his early approval of the subtle changes in Duo, the new happiness and contentment he exuded.

Quatre's best friend in school, and GUNDAM's lead guitarist, Heero Yuy, was a soccer fanatic with a bit of a temper at times. Another half breed, Japanese features with deep blue eyes and wild chocolate hair, he was also picked on when young.

As a result of the taunts, Heero'd pushed himself harder and harder to be "perfect" at whatever he did, especially sports, and came across as emotionless at times when he refused to let the hurt show through. He cherished any friendships he did make, and was fiercley loyal and could be protective.

Over time, Heero developed a temper in response to the jeers and such. As a teen, he lost control of his temper a time or two, and the last time had been one too many, resulting in him being kicked from the team, and losing his best friend at the time (or so he'd thought anyway) in the process.

Unknown to Heero, Jay had deliberately provoked Heero's temper for his own gain. Tired of living in Heero's shadow as second best, and fully aware, as Heero's "best friend" of his temper problems, Jay set Heero up.

He led Heero to believe that threats had been made by a certain player from the other playoff team in their bracket. Threats against Jay and Heero's other teammates, to ensure a loss to end the playoffs.

Seeing red when that player collided with Jay and Jay fell to the ground with a sharp cry, Heero lost control of his temper and in a viscous hit had taken out the other player, resulting in a broken leg.

In the ensuing referee conference, mention was made of Heero's obvious intent. When threats were mentioned to hold the team responsible as a whole, and eliminate them from the contention, Jay (_found only to be shaken up, but somehow uninjured by the other player's *hit* – surprise surprise_) betrayed Heero, saying Heero had a personal vendetta against the player, making threats to harm him at first chance, all for reasons unknown...

The rest of the team, having heard Heero's vocal responses to Jay's goading earlier, and oblivious to the manipulations, agreed with Jay's implications, familiar with Heero's temper from other incidents. Heero, betrayed, was removed from the team and banned from school sports.

Following the betrayal, Heero became even more closed off, almost emotionless, in an attempt to control his temper. He became a loner, refusing to trust anyone, convinced that relying on only himself was the way to go. As he was banned from sports, Heero channeled his aggression into music, finding an outlet in playing his guitar.

After an unexpected meeting with Quatre at a music store early into Heero's junior year he'd been unable to resist the calm, seeming innocent young man who sought him out.

Quatre, with his unfailing ability to read when someone was hurting, reached out to Heero and began to break through the wall he'd put around himself.

They developed a solid friendship, and found they shared common interests, especially in music and a desire to play professionally someday.

It took Heero a while, to trust again, but... once a friend, Heero was fiercely loyal and protective. He soon found himself unable to resist any real plea from the blonde.

As their friendship grew, Quatre, a year younger than Heero, made good work of the puppy dog eyes angle, and came to convince Heero to host weekly, *at least*, jam sessions in Heero's garage, as his uncle's penthouse apartment did _not_ lend itself to *band sessions*

They practiced together often in Heero's garage, making it their *mission room*.

In a twist of fate smiling for once, Heero lived only a short distance down the street from Duo. On one of his evening walks with Zechs to talk over the most recent love interests for both, and the question of whether to attend the junior prom or just create their own party, they'd overheard the practice session.

Heero's ability with a guitar was nothing short of amazing. Heero had developed a sort of glove allowing him to utilize multiple picks at once, almost as though the picks were a part of his hand. Heero tended to lose himself in his solos, sometimes requiring intervention to come back to this existence. He likened it to a soldier or warrior, one who lost himself to the fight. Heero lost himself to the music...

Duo had been unable to resist the music that called to him from down the street that night during their jam session and had found himself standing just outside Heero's garage singing along with the popular hit they were practicing. A fast friendship was formed between the three, despite Quatre being a year behind, and soon the plan to form a band was underway.

Trowa, GUNDAM's last member and bassist, had also had problems with temper as a young man, but sadly with more reason than merely overloads of testosterone...

Duo'd met Trowa, also a junior, near the school earlier in the year. He came upon a group of teens on the tennis court taunting a lone boy.

A tall brunette, thin, but with an athletic build, like a dancer or acrobat, lean with a whipcord strength, and sporting an unusual hair cut with his bangs combed forward over one eye, eyed the group warily. He showed no signs of fear as he held a fighting stance before the group, enduring their taunts.

Finally, some comments apparently hit home, something about "_one eyed freak" and "your sister"-_ pushing the boy over the edge he'd been holding on to so tightly. Duo had witnessed Trowa's temper unleashed.

Duo intervened, and had been able to calm the youth before the others were seriously hurt. He'd given witness to the security responding to the fight, to the fact that Trowa had been outnumbered, obviously acting in self-defense...

The bruises revealed when the youth's torn shirt was cut away led credence to the story. The bruised ribs and marks across Trowa's back resulted in no charges being brought, and Trowa was released.

But.

Duo had been there. He knew. None of the hecklers had landed more than a glancing blow. Duo'd said nothing until he and Trowa were released that afternoon, and that silence earned him a measure of trust.

Walking home, he'd learned of Trowa's drunken, violent father, his older sister's *death* ruled a suicide when he was in middle school... of the beatings, and worse... of the eye-patch concealed under the carefully combed bangs and how Trowa'd lost his eye...

A strong, deep friendship had grown. Trowa, like Heero, channeled his anger, his *darkness* into music, playing bass.

When Duo found Quatre and Heero, he immediately thought of Trowa's music and GUNDAM came into being.

Later, as soon as Trowa was old enough to move out, he and Duo had become roommates first. Finally, as Heero and Quatre grew old enough to leave home as well, for the convenience of the band, the four shared a home while Zechs pursued University.

Each of these men were Duo's family, and someday, Duo hoped, would be Wufei's as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei blossomed under Duo's care as his trust in Duo grew, as Duo seemed to not only accept, but to revel in exploring what Wufei considered his defectiveness: his looks, his reticence, his lack of experience in both friendships and romance, his difficulty with expression. Duo seemed to thrive on bringing Wufei out, in opening each layer, excited to penetrate yet more...

And the sensory explorations progressed as well... occasional touches in the limo enroute to or from a date, the privacy panel securely closed. Stolen kisses at least once on each date when they found some time alone, each consecutive session flaming the passion higher between them...

Duo encouraged more 'discussion' of this aspect of their growing relationship too. Wufei balked at first, easily embarrassed to talk about it. Touch was one thing, putting desire into words... something else again. He tended to cut conversation short if Duo pushed too far... what Duo wouldn't give to erase that fear and embarrassment... baby steps.

It was a Thursday night and GUNDAM was on the road for another extended weekend gig. They were getting more of those, but they often led to traveling. Upstate, or out of state, like this one, gone from Thursday through Sunday.

Meaning, he wouldn't see Wufei _again_ this weekend, not until Tuesday. And Saturday... Saturday was Duo's birthday...

Duo groaned as he yet again tried to shake Wufei from his thoughts as he considered what he wanted to ask for as a gift... Oh fuck it, he dialed Wufei's number. No way he'd get to sleep without the voice of his kitten to soothe the way... already, he was addicted... needing Wufei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei sighed as he sipped his lemonade, standing on his balcony enjoying the view, basking in the bright summer sunlight of a Saturday afternoon. The warm sunlight soothing him, making him think of Duo.

Duo was warm, he filled Wufei with light, kept the darkness at bay... suddenly, it hit Wufei just how much Duo WAS like sunlight.

He grinned as he considered Duo's response when he told him he'd found a pet name for him... he could give it to Duo for a birthday surprise.

He missed Duo. Missed him more than he should. But, he was coming to understand that Duo meant much more to Wufei's wellbeing than should be possible only two and a half months later.

It had been a very, very long week. Meeting after meeting, finalizing all the quirks of another new contract with Mamaru... the boy was quite the sensation, and renegotiation was needed to give L5 a better hold on the global market.

The problem was, the kid had let things go to his head and was turning into quite the diva. Wanting a personal assistant on hold during recording sessions, his own favorites catered in whenever he was scheduled somewhere, and most recently, a tendency to make *fashionably late* appearances to media events and rehearsal or studio sessions.

The problem was, the musicians working the studio for the past few years were accustomed to Wufei's demand for professionalism and punctuality, conveying one's respect, or lack thereof, of another.

Wufei was pretty sure he had at least cured the boy of the problems at the studio. A well-focused glare and some explanation as to how easily one's childish tendencies could become media fodder seemed to have made an impression.

It had taken most of the afternoon to smooth over the feathers of the studio crew and Wufei had developed a tiresome headache by the end of the day Friday.

One that almost prevented him from stopping by the boardwalk on his way home. Almost. But he'd been too eager to pick up Duo's gift, and on the off chance he got to come back early, Wufei wanted to have it available.

Of course, he hadn't. And the piece sat wrapped, waiting, on Wufei's coffee table. Wufei sighed and rolled his shoulders. Yes, he missed Duo.

Wufei had commissioned a beautiful piece of blown glass. A delicate, golden dragon with black highlights, laying on folds of deep violet cloth. The dragon was enmeshed in honey golden red coils, very close to the color of Duo's hair, thin as wire, giving it an unearthly aspect. As though it were a dream, a thought...

If one looked very, very closely, on the dragon's back between the wings, one could see that there was a tiny black kitten, his tail blending eventually up into the veins of the dragon's wing.

Wufei couldn't wait to give the piece to Duo. It was... exquisite, truly. The glassmaster had quite outdone himself. It was worth every penny... It was... over the top.

And the symbolism of the dragon/kitten being encased in the honey auburn and violet would not be lost on Duo.

It said much, asked for much, but Wufei would give it to Duo, and accept whatever Duo was willing to make of it.

Today was Duo's birthday. Wufei so wished GUNDAM had not been scheduled away today...

They'd agreed that, since Wufei had needed to attend a conference this morning, and it would take most of the day to get to the band location, Wufei would not attend today's show. Especially as the band intended to travel back tonight after the gig to negate the extra hotel expense

He'd promised Duo he would make GUNDAMs' next show here in New York, at whatever venue they scheduled. But, that meant, today he would not see Duo. Couldn't even call him, as he had no way of knowing what photo sessions or autograph events, etc. they might be engaged in...

Wufei smiled to himself as he recalled talking with Duo late into the early morning hours Thursday night. They'd talked of inanity at first, light conversation about nothing really.

Duo saying he'd missed Wufei's voice so called for a chat. Duo'd described the drive up, the antics of his bandmates. His horror at the excuse for Mexican food served at the restaurant they'd stopped at on the way.

Wufei had laughed at Quatre's excitement at spotting an eagle in flight, forcing them to pull off to the side while he frantically tried to find his camera...

Then, somehow, the conversation had turned. From silly nonsense conversation to something more serious.

Duo'd talked about his parents. About missing them as his birthday approached. He'd described to Wufei how they'd met in Japan while his mom was stationed there during a brief stint in the military. How they'd courted, fallen in love, and how, once she was transferred back, his father couldn't bear to be apart from her.

How his father had no family, having been orphaned young, being an only child. Despite his success at school and scholarships earned, he'd had no qualms about following the love of his life to America. He'd sold everything, and come to New York.

Duo'd explained how his mother's parents had had her at an older age. How both were older by the time she'd found Takeo, needing her care shortly after she'd discharged home to the States.

Her mom had died when Duo was 5. His grandfather was lost without his beloved Susan and he'd needed Duo's mom.

Duo's father had never considered asking her to leave him behind, and Duo'd grown up with his grandfather an integral part of this life, living in their home until his death.

His wry sense of humor had influenced Duo's own, and he cherished the memories of this man who'd immediately accepted his daughter's love without reservation to race or differences. Happy that she'd found the same amazing soulmate he'd had with his wife.

Eli Maxwell had accepted Takeo as a son, and loved him and Duo completely. Takeo, with no family of his own, and having a deep respect and love for Eli Maxwell had defied all tradition and had insisted Duo take the name Maxwell as his last name, giving his last name, Kai, as Duo's middle name instead. Duo'd been devastated when Eli had died when he was twelve.

Wufei in turn opened up to Duo more about the lack of any family other than Mei after his mother's death. The ridicule endured as a small boy unable to be understood for a time. Much like Zechs, Wufei's family had moved to New York from Hong Kong while he was young when O had been given the New York branch. While in Hong Kong, his father had forbidden his mother to use English in his presence, citing his disdain for her and the "west".

Wufei's difficulty with his accent had caused him trouble at school at first, increasing the tauntings over his "slant eyes", and his quietness. It didn't help that his long straight hair and his small frame gave him an almost feminine appearance, especially until his voice changed, deepened.

Mei had learned English without much accent, most of her learning to speak coming after the move, and her starting school right away in English. And, being adorable and loving, not to mention blending in without a problem, she was accepted and loved by all but her own father.

Thanks to his father's disdain as a young boy when his small stature and quiet demeanor earned him contempt, Wufei had been withdrawn to begin with. He only became more antisocial after the death of his mother, awkward, uncaring of other's impressions, wanting only to be left alone.

Finally, in high school his father had resorted to private tutors, only increasing the aloofness now that Wufei was not forced to interact. He'd poured himself into his studies, intent on perfecting his English.

He'd always understood it with no trouble, now he spoke it perfectly as well. None would suspect his early conflict.

He was still obviously Chinese in his facial features, his body style, lanky, lean, with delicious muscle definition reinforced by his ongoing kendo practice. But now, in modern day New York, as an adult, especially in the music industry, he was no longer taunted for his unique appearance.

In fact, now the interest took on a whole new aspect. His aloofness when in public gave Wufei a reputation as *ice prince* *frigid* and he'd had several offers to melt the ice, to thaw him out. But, he'd had no such desire or need, until Duo.

Somehow, this confession had caused the conversation to graduate then to light flirting, teasing, which quickly turned to more.

Wufei had grown flustered, unable to respond to Duo's comments, and had cut the conversation short, citing a need for rest for an early meeting Friday... he wished now that he hadn't been so tongue tied, that he'd let Duo continue his oh so pleasant descriptions...

The people at Wufei's office Friday had been stunned at Wufei's attitude that morning. The half-smile that kept coming back, the lack of anger just below the surface.

People kept reacting to him with mild shock until the annoyance burned away the last of the good mood finally when the mail clerk entered his office shortly after eleven am with a look of confused anticipation on his face. Like he was entering the freak show tent at the circus, Wufei thought.

'what?!' he hissed at the young man, 'you'd think I'd never smiled before.' Wufei had growled at the kid, then blinked when the boy blurted without thinking, 'you haven't'

The boy had slapped his hand quickly over his mouth, obviously expecting a reprimand or worse, again shocked when Wufei only answered quietly, almost sadly, 'perhaps you are right. Leave the mail and get out.'

Wufei had finished the desk work in his office then headed off for the talk with the new diva brat and the studio crew, ignoring his phone and secretary the rest of the day.

Wufei rubbed his eyes and took a deep sigh. Tina was a great secretary. She put up with all his quirks, took his attitude with a grain of salt. Knew his preferences and often anticipated his needs.

She seemed to have come to care for him in her own way over the last three years, despite his having done nothing to encourage it. He'd have to do something to make up to her for his attitude this week.

Between the kid, dealing with Dr. O's worsening disdain, worry for Mei and missing Duo, Wufei had been a real grouch since Tuesday. She'd been pleasantly surprised at his countenance Friday morning, making no shocked or amazed comment, just smiling at him fondly and saying she hoped he was alright, how he looked tired but happy, and brought him his coffee just how he liked it without any hint from him... she hadn't deserved his cold shoulder Friday afternoon... he'd have to make it up to her somehow...

Wufei's musings were cut short as he heard his phone ring from inside. Making his way into the apartment, Wufei pulled the curtains, deciding he'd had enough sun and heat for one Summer afternoon, and flipped on the fan as he walked by. Picking up the phone, not recognizing the number, he answered cautiously. 'This is Wufei.'

'Kitten.' Duo's warm voice, never failing to fill Wufei with light, greeted him. 'I miss you Baby'

'Duo' Wufei breathed. 'Happy birthday Duo, I'm so glad you called.' Puzzled, he asked, 'what happened to your cell Duo? What number is this?'

'Oh yeah? Miss me huh?' one could hear the smirk on Duo's lips as he purred, 'that's good Kitten. I'm glad you've been missing me. This is the phone in my hotel room. My charger broke and I just got a new one. Cell is charging now for the trip home. I miss you too... very very much Wufei. And... since you're missing me too, you are more likely to give in to my request.'

'What request is that Duo?'

'uh-uh, not yet. First, did you get that prick kid straightened out? I know Thursday you were pretty fed up.'

Sigh, 'yeah. I put the brat in his place. He won't be late to another session with me or my people. What he does with others is none of my concern. But, I don't want to discuss anything to do with L5. It's your birthday, I want to talk about you. Did you have a nice day so far? How much time do you have until tonight's show?

I – I have your present Duo, I can't wait to see you open it. I wish I could have given it to you today. Maybe, if you get back early enough Sunday, we can see each other.' Wufei dropped his voice, 'I do miss you Duo... I couldn't sleep at all Thursday after your call.'

Duo's breath hissed on the other end of the line. 'Wufei. me either. I tossed and turned all night. It's funny. I'd called you because I couldn't sleep, I needed to hear your voice. Then I can't stop talking to you... We really are like a couple of teenagers with their first love you know.'

Wufei could hear Duo' smile in his voice. Not the leering grin, the fond, warm smile that Wufei had grown to understand was only for him. The one that made Wufei melt, made him want to wrap Duo in his arms and kiss him breathless.

'and then Fei the rest of the conversation completely chased sleep away. Totally defeated the purpose, especially since you cut the call off before we got the end of the story. Well, it surely wasn't much for a sleep remedy.'

'Duo, I -'

'don't you dare apologize Wufei. I told you already, only what you are comfortable with, only what makes you feel good.'

'Duo. You DO make me feel good, talking to you like that is... amazing, it's just-'

'I know Kitten. It's hard for you, but... Fei I want to tell you, describe to you all the amazing things I want to do someday. And this... this can be a prelude... Wufei I don't want to wait much longer. The... anticipation is growing and soon... but for now, let me do this Wufei. This is my request. For my birthday'

Duo's voice dropped to a rasp, breathless as he went on, 'give me your pleasure. That's what I want. Let me make you cum Wufei let me tell you, hear you. Let me cum with you.'

Wufei's gasp was followed immediately by a helpless moan. 'Duo... yes Duo.' Wufei's heart was pounding, leaping to life in his chest...

'oh Kitten. Thank you. I'm so hard from wanting you Wufei I- OK. Lay down for me Wufei lay down and relax, what are you wearing Wufei give me a picture to work with.'

'I... I'm wearing a button down white shirt and black drawstring pants Duo. Nothing special... o-ok Duo, I'm... I'm in my room, on .. on the bed.'

'yes Wufei... yes. God I miss you...' sigh, 'for the first time Wufei I almost resent GUNDAM. Not, not the guys, but... well. I'm glad we're growing, gaining success, but...

I wish we didn't travel so much. It didn't matter before, but now I have you, and I can't take you with me, and ... I want to Wufei. I want you to be with me on the road, in the audience, here... in my room... where I can touch you. Wufei'

Duo was beginning to pant, just a little as he anticipated the coming moments, 'Fei... I want to touch you... run my hands all over your body, feel your muscle under my palms, your smooth skin, your firm, toned pecs and abs... but I'm not with you Wufei. You'll have to help me. Will you? For my birthday Wufei will you be my hands?'

he dropped to a whisper, 'touch yourself for me Wufei be my hands. And Wufei I... I can't see you, you have to let me hear you. Please Fei.' This last was a breathless moan from deep in Duo's throat.

Wufei was glass hard laying there listening to Duo, and he hadn't really even said anything yet. Wufei was helpless to answer Duo's plea, 'yes Duo, please' he moaned deeply, surprising himself.

And Duo too, by the sound of the gasp of his name in response to that yes. He said it again, just to hear the effect on Duo. 'yes Duo... I ... I want you Duo. Tell me... tell me what to do'

'Wufei damn! Ok. Lay back. Relax. Close your eyes, imagine me there, with you. Running my hands over your torso, down your sides. Be my hands Wufei. Open your shirt, trace my hands over your chest, over your abs... run my hands down your thighs Wufei over the inside of your thighs. Feel the heat Wufei through your soft pants. Wufei gods, are you as hard as I am?'

'yes Duo!' Wufei gasped, arching just slightly as he grew impossibly harder at Duo's question.

'good Wufei that's good. Gods Kitten, so am I... Take my hand Wufei use it to cup yourself, squeeze a little.'

Wufei moaned deeply, a wordless expression of his pleasure as his hand wrapped around himself through his pants.

He was slightly embarrassed to realize here he was, broad daylight, touching himself as Duo listened, but soon the pulsing pushed any hesitation away.

He fumbled with the drawstring on his waistband as he suddenly _needed_ to touch himself. Needed it in a way he never had before... 'Duo' he groaned, 'Duo... I ...' he whimpered as he trailed off, unsure what to ask for, but needed it so desperately.

'Fei' Duo moaned back, 'Kitten, god... I ... I wish I was there Wufei how I wish I could see you. Are you holding your cock, Wufei is it hard, hot? Mine is Wufei so hard it _hurts_ Fei.'

Duo was panting now, Wufei could hear the sound as his shoulders shifted on the sheets. He knew Duo was pumping himself and that image strove to almost push Wufei over.

He had a brief thought that he wished he could imagine Duo like that - naked, rather than in jeans in his mind's eye, but they hadn't progressed past heavy petting and so he could only picture Duo shirtless, no more than that, but that was enough.

'you're so beautiful Duo.' Wufei heard Duo's sharp intake of breath at his initiative. This was Duo's birthday... he could do this. Duo w_anted_ this. There would be no ridicule, no pain.

Wufei's resolve hardened and he began to speak. 'you – are. Duo, - I _am_ - hard Duo – so – so hard.'

He heard Duo moan his name, 'yes Wufei Kitten...ngh, ahh...'

'You – you did – did this - to me Duo.' Wufei was panting, moaning Duo's name, pumping faster, his breathing getting faster and faster, he knew, this was not going to last much longer. 'Duo, I ... ngh,

'Wufei yes! Cum for me Wufei cum for me, calling my name, Fei... oh! Damn!' suddenly, Duo gasped, then, 'uh – Wu– Fei.' Duo's voice, a drawn out growl and Wufei knew, Duo had cum just then, and saying Wufei's name.

The image, fuzzy though it was from lack of personal knowledge, was enough to push Wufei himself into oblivion. His entire body taut, back arched up from the mattress, Wufei dropped the phone.

Calling helplessly, Duo!' Wufei exploded another wordless cry ripped from his throat, 'ahhh!' he could do nothing but thrust fast and hard, once- twice-again, into his fist as each throbbing pulse burst from him.

Finally, wracked by tremors, his thrusts slowed, and he fell back onto the bed, boneless, still feeling small aftershocks pulsing in his fist.

Panting, his breath finally slowing, Wufei came to himself slowly. He heard a small, tinny voice calling his name. The phone! Duo!

He fully intended to snatch the phone to his ear, but found he couldn't. He slowly dragged his arm up, sweeping near the pillow to find the phone.

' – on Wufei. Answer me baby, I'm getting worried here.' Duo's voice was taking on a panicky tone.

'Duo?' Wufei mumbled.

'Fei! Fuck! You scared me. That, that was ... incredible. Are you okay Kitten?' Duo asked, wishing so so much that he could be there to hold Wufei to feel Wufei snuggled against him.

'yeah... Duo' Wufei mumbled slowly in a breathless, half asleep voice. 'that... that was ...nice.' he sighed.

Duo chuckled. 'yes Wufei it really really was. Thank you Kitten.'

'happy birthday Duo.' Wufei mumbled, sounding even more as though he were drifting off.

'Wufei You ok babe? Falling asleep on me Kitten?' Duo smiled, 'it's ok Wufei. hang up Wufei. I'll text you tonight when we're on our way home. If you're awake you can call me back and we'll talk then. I -'

Duo cut off suddenly, then coughed a moment. 'I'll talk to you tonight or tomorrow Wufei. Sleep for now, and dream of me.'

'yes Duo.' Wufei whispered now and Duo knew he was asleep.

He listened to Wufei breath quietly for a few moments, reluctant to break the connection. 'Sleep Wufei.' he whispered, 'I love you.'

Finally, Duo disconnected the call. Knowing sadly that soon the busy tone would wake Wufei from his relaxed doze. But, maybe it was best. Wufei likely would need a bit of a clean up after that little work out.

Duo got up from his bed and made his way to the shower. Yep, Wufei would definitely be in need of a wash when he woke up if he'd cum anywhere near as hard as Duo had.

And, judging from the sound of things, he certainly had... Too bad Duo wasn't there to take care of it for him, to clean him up and take Wufei into his arms... damn.

Duo decided he was definitely taking things to the next level, and soon. He wanted to hold Wufei to touch him... he'd visited Wufei's apartment a few times now. It wouldn't cause a stir for him to visit... hmmm.

Next weekend was labor day weekend. He already had the one surprise set up for Wufei may as well spring this too... hmmm... now, how to ... ah, he hadn't taken Fei dancing yet.

Concerned about public display, he had not been so bold. But, there was this small, quiet little backwater bar, up near the racetrack where Wufei's surprise was scheduled for next Saturday.

They had the best crabcakes there, and being a small, quiet club, there was little chance anyone would recognize Wufei there. Anyone who recognized Duo knew him already and would make no comment or trouble... yes, that would work wonderfully.

GUNDAM had the weekend off, nothing scheduled, purposely. They all needed the break, and then, GUNDAM had their annual Labor day picnic planned that Monday...

yep, that's the plan. Next weekend, he would make Wufei his, then introduce him to the guys, and together they would work out some plan to help Wufei escape L5. They had to...

Wufei awoke to an annoying *banh banh banh banh* repeating in his ear. What the? Oh, the phone. Why is the phone off the hook?. He pulled the phone from his ear and hung up.

Wufei raised his head and suddenly was slammed with the memory. Oh. My. God. Duo! He'd fallen asleep on Duo, not really answering back after that... that... mind blowing orgasm...damn.

Wufei sighed and climbed from the bed. Looking down in distaste at the pulling sensation of the dried cum splattered over his belly, Wufei was assaulted by the smell and overwhelmed for a moment in the memory of Duo's voice calling out:

*** _'Wufei yes! Cum for me Wufei cum for me, calling my name, Wufei... oh! Damn!' suddenly, Duo gasped, then, 'uh – Wu – fei.' Duo's voice, a drawn out growl..._***

Wufei felt a tightness grip his belly and his knees weakened for a moment... He wanted that again, but live and in person... he wanted to touch Duo, to feel Duo's hands on his body...

Taking a deep breath, Wufei stretched and made his way to the shower. He knew Duo wanted him, but Duo had this plan, this... need to *do this right*.

He would let Duo set the timeline. Wufei was already certain that his heart belonged to Duo. It was only a matter of time before he gave his body to Duo as well. He would let Duo take things at a pace he was comfortable with.

Whatever it took to bring Duo to the conclusion that this was right, and that he belonged to Wufei right back. Wufei smiled. A full, open, content smile and climbed into the shower.

Well, he would certainly rest well tonight. He was so relaxed right now he'd do well to get through the shower. His stomach rumbled and Wufei promised himself a nice, juicy steak for Duo's birthday as soon as he was done here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GUNDAM finally pulled into the parking lot late Sunday night. Very late. Tired, cranky over the flat tire on the way home, and definitely in need of a shower, Duo helped Trowa unpack the van as Quatre went inside to help Heero clean out the gash on his arm.

Heero had sliced him forearm pretty badly as he twisted the lug wrench and, though it likely needed stitches, Heero was stubborn like that and refused the hospital, insisting butterfly tape would handle it if only he could clean it out. Quatre went in with him, mumbling about hardheaded, stubborn fools.

Duo and Trowa made their way inside, both overloaded with instruments and electrics, and dumped the lot in the music room in front.

'so Duo,' Trowa said as he tossed Duo a cold one from the fridge. You gonna see him tonight? You sounded pretty excited on the phone.' Trowa grinned as he took a swallow.

Duo sighed, 'I dunno Trowa... it's a lot later than I thought it would be, with the stupid tire, and he has to be at the office pretty early...'

'Duo. The man sounded pretty excited to see you too, from what I could hear. You don't have to go out dancing or anything, just go over there, let him give the birthday present he was so disappointed he couldn't give you and enjoy it.'

Trowa tilted his head, studying Duo for a moment. 'You know. I was, skeptical at first, about this guy. I mean, such a ... class difference and all. I mean, I've never met him, I have no idea what he's like but, I wondered... how it could really work, with him being on such a ... different level.

And I thought you were crazy when you said the money didn't matter to him, but... well, I've been watching you Duo, and... you seem happy. Happier than I have seen you in a long, long time. I hope this works. Really. You deserve it man.'

He smiled. 'So. Go. Go over there, right now, grungy and all, and let him see how you rushed to him, despite the damn tire fiasco, and let him give you the present, and whatever _else _he may want to give you too.'

Trowa leered then, and laughed a quick laugh. 'I'll take care of the kid and Heero, you just drive careful.'

Trowa pounded Duo on the shoulder, turned him toward the door, and handed him the keys to the van as he gave him a push. 'go Duo.' He shut the door behind Duo as he shoved him out onto the step.

Duo grinned, shook his head, and climbed into the van. Trowa had deliberately left Duo's bag in the seat, a not so subtle hint, and given his 'blessing'. Guess Duo couldn't ask for more than that...

Wufei sat at his kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea, when his cell buzzed an incoming text: ****sorry I'm late. Had a flat tire. Am at red light on Fulton. B there in a sec.****

Wufei smiled. Duo was almost here. Feeling like a giddy schoolgirl, though he'd never, ever... ever, admit it, Wufei jumped from his chair and made his way to the elevator.

The overnight guard had not met Duo and while Wufei knew he had the description, there was less likely to be any scene if he just went outside to meet Duo himself. Wufei slipped on his sandals and entered the elevator.

As he exited into the lobby, Duo was just entering the glass doors. Wufei was suddenly glad he'd some downstairs. Duo looked a mess. He looked exhausted. His braid was almost undone, his jeans were muddy, he had a travel bag slung over one shoulder, and a nasty bruise on the left side of his face.

'Duo! What happened?!' Wufei couldn't stop himself from rushing to Duo's side, but controlled himself before he pulled Duo into his arms. No, that would not be a good idea. Not here.

As if to bring the point home, before Duo could answer they were interrupted by the guard. 'Mr. Chang? Is everything alright?'

Wufei sighed, softly, gave Duo a rueful smile, and turned. 'yes Tim. Everything is fine. My friend, Mr. Maxwell, had some car trouble on his way back from a weekend trip and will be staying here tonight. Thank you Tim for your concern, Goodnight.'

Wufei led Duo into the elevator and waited until the doors closed before quickly turning to Duo to stare intently at the bruise, assuring himself Duo really was alright.

'I'm fine Kitten, really.' Duo assured, 'I'll explain everything upstairs. I'm really sorry we got back so late after I told you we'd be back for dinner. Really, Wufei.'

'ch! As if I care about that. It's obvious something happened. I'm just glad you're ok.' Wufei opened the apartment door, stepping aside to let Duo enter, and noticed him limping lightly as well.

'Duo! You are not alright. Your txt said a flat tire. What the hell? How does a flat tire try to give you a black eye and ... twist your ankle? If I'm not mistaken.'

Duo sighed and dropped his travel bag near the coat closet. 'no, you're not mistaken Wufei. It's a twisted ankle, but I'm ok. Just very tired.'

Duo looked tired. Wufei immediately regretted scolding him barely inside the door, 'come on Nissho, let's get you cleaned up. And you look like you could use a drink.'

'Nissho? What?' Duo looked a little bewildered a he followed Wufei to the kitchen table. Wufei sat him down and pulled the chilled Riesling from the fridge.

He poured Duo a glass as he explained. 'well, I ... I meant to tell you, yesterday when you called, that I'd found a name for you. A pet name.' Wufei blushed a little as he turned to sit the glass in front of Duo. But then, um, I got... distracted.'

'distracted huh?' Duo grinned as he took a sip. 'is that what you are calling it? I like ravished better.'

He smiled Wufei's special smile and Wufei couldn't resist. He leaned over and kissed Duo. Slowly, languidly. He traced his tongue over Duo's lips and was rewarded when Duo gasped, allowing him to enter Duo's mouth, chilled from the wine, tasting sweet...

Wufei explored the kiss, keeping it slow, and drew back, taking Duo's lip between his teeth briefly before standing back up.

Standing there, gazing down into that beautiful face, dazed amethyst eyes watching him, wanting him despite the exhaustion he could see so clearly, Wufei husked, 'Happy birthday Duo. Welcome back.'

Duo reached out, slowly pulling Wufei into his lap. He let his head fall forward, forehead resting on Wufei's chest, braid in disarray.

'Damn Wufei... I am just so damn tired... I'm a mess, I'm sore, I need a shower... I want to...' he sighed and raised his head to look at Wufei. 'I want to explore more of my gift from yesterday afternoon Wufei.'

he grinned, but not as wide as normal, 'but there is no way I can do any justice to it right now, just no way.' His head dropped back down to Wufei's chest and Wufei raised a hand to trail fingers through Duo's bangs, and then pulled the braid forward over Duo's shoulder to play with the end where it had started to come loose.

'what _did_ happen Duo? There's no way you're so banged up from a flat tire. Were you guys mugged or in a wreck or something?'

Duo chuckled darkly. 'no Wufei. It _was_ flat tire. Just, a flat tire Heero Yuy style.'

Wufei pulled back to look at Duo in confusion. 'what? What does that mean?'

Duo pushed Wufei up, off his lap, and gasped as he did so, 'Damn Wufei your pants! Shit. I forgot I was all muddy... fuck. Look, let me clean up a bit and I'll explain everything, ok? I just dropped the guys off and booked over here. I didn't even stop to change, as you can see. I'm sorry. I should have -'

'No Duo.' Wufei cut him off. 'don't be sorry. I'm glad you came straight away. And to hell with the mud. It'll wash. I don't care. I was... was getting worried. Anyway, go on, jump in the shower. There are towels in the linen closet there. Do you need sleep pants, or is there something in your bag?' he stood up and stepped back so Duo could stand.

Duo stood, swaying just a bit, and went for his bag. 'yeah, I'm all set. This is the spare bag, in case we had to stay over tonight. We all left one out after packing everything else up, just in case. We weren't sure if we'd cut out tonight or in the morning. Since we got done so early, and I wanted to see you, we cut out tonight.'

Duo Wufei his hand through his hair and sighed. 'Guess we shoulda waited after all.'

He started down the hall, and heard Wufei's voice, low, behind him. 'I'm glad you didn't. Even with the flat tire, and whatever happened. I'm... sorry you're hurt Duo but... I'm glad you're back more.'

Duo turned to smile just before entering the bathroom, 'me too Wufei me too.'

Duo exited some twenty minutes later, refreshed, his still damp hair braided neatly again. Still bone tired, but blessedly clean.

He found Wufei sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea before him and a water bottle with small plate of fruit, cheese, and a half sandwich on the table, next to an elegantly wrapped gift box of about the size of a football.

Wufei smiled at him and patted the sofa. 'alright Nissho, spill. Tell me what happened.'

'There's that Nissho again. What is that Wufei

Wufei smiled again and Duo sat down. 'Nissho Duo, Japanese for sunshine. It came to me yesterday, just like you'd said it would. Suddenly, standing out on my balcony, basking in the sun, it hit me. You are a light in my darkness Duo. Guiding me out. My sunshine.'

Wufei blushed, ducking his head a moment. Duo sat there, stunned, too tired to really reply, and Wufei went on. 'you warm me Duo. Your voice fills me with light, and you, yourself... looking at you is like... seeing summer, embodied. Your hair, shining with highlights in the sun, the auburn and warm honey, your beautiful eyes, glowing like a summer sunset. You just... are sunshine.

And... I figured, you... might not really _like it_ if I went around calling you sunshine in front of people, but... not many here know Japanese... so... Nissho. Sunshine' Wufei looked up to find Duo staring at him in awe. 'Duo? Are you... alright?

'Damn Wufei.' Duo whispered, 'you really meant it when you said you wrote poetry huh?' he smiled the most amazing smile. It lit up his whole being, 'Kitten! That was... incredible. Poetry... damn me.'

Wufei blushed and Duo softly leaned in for a very soft, very sweet kiss. 'Wufei I love it. You amaze me constantly. No one has ever made me feel so cherished as you just did... that was... beautiful.'

He crinkled his brow in confusion for a moment and tilted his head, "Wait. Japanese? You're Chinese."

Wufei smiled. "I speak both Chinese and Japanese Duo. Makes it easier to deal with the global market."

"Huh." Duo huffed, and sat back, slowly, trailing his thumb over Wufei's lips, as he darted his eyes to the box. 'So. Is this my _other _ birthday present?'

he waggled his eyebrows just a bit at Wufei just to catch that blush again. Fei didn't disappoint. But, he didn't let Duo have the box, either.

'no way Maxwell -'

'Maxwell,' Duo whined, what happened to Nissho?'

'It's Maxwell until you tell me how the hell a flat tire punches you in the face.'

'oh. I forgot that... well, Heero is... well, he's very athletic, and strong, really, very strong, and can be quite graceful, but... he can be a klutz when it comes to fixing anything.

I shoulda known not to let him try to fix the damn tire, but he insisted, and he was the first one out there, tools and all. Everything was going great, but then the lug wrench slipped, cutting his arm open, and he jerked back.

That's when his elbow connected with my cheek and I let go of the spare. Which then began to roll downhill.

Heero was bleeding everywhere, Trowa was holding the jack, and Quatre was running to the back of the van, the opposite direction, to find the first aid kit.

This left me to chase the damn tire. It rolled off the edge of the road, right into a ditch.

A ditch I didn't see in the dark until I was _in _it.' Duo sighed, and sat back on the sofa, pouting a bit.

He snagged the plate from the table and began to nibble. 'thanks for the snack Fei'

'I thought you might be hungry,' Wufei answered absently, as he digested the story.

Slowly, he started to chuckle, and soon he was laughing. Not hard, not a loud laugh, but still... Duo pouted bigger, and glared at Wufei. 'what the hell Wufei I'm injured here.'

Wufei sobered a bit, but still chucking, he handed the gift box to Duo. 'Duo, my poor Nissho. You deserve your present after such a debacle'

he sobered, 'I'm sorry Duo, for laughing, but... what a tale. Are you sure you're not hurt badly? And Heero. Is he ok?'

'Duo smiled ruefully. It was a total fiasco Wufei. We laughed too, later, when we were almost home... yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, just sore. My ankle isn't even swollen, just twingy.

And the face will not be pretty for a bit, but we have next weekend off, so that's fine. Heero's ok. Probably shoulda got stitches, but he is stubborn bastard, so probably bullied Quatre into just the butterflies. I left while they were still arguing about it.'

Duo pouted at Wufei again, and deliberately made big, puppy eyes. 'Wufei...Kitten.' he whined, 'can I open my present now? Please?'

Wufei laughed again, a light, carefree laugh, surprising even himself for a moment. 'yes Nissho. Open it.'

Duo grinned and reached to rip the paper. He was stopped by a firm hand, and Wufei's solemn gaze. 'carefully Duo.'

Duo sobered and placed the box on the table. With a glance at Wufei he carefully unwrapped the paper and opened the box. After moving the bunting away, he gingerly lifted the dragon from the foam cradle.

'Fei' he whispered, all teasing gone from his voice, a sense of awe about him. 'Wufei... it's... it's _beautiful._ How? Where?'

'I went to the glass maker at the boardwalk shop that you like so much. He was eager to try such a challenging piece and agreed to create it. You like it then?'

'like it?! Fei! It's ... it's... I can't even come up with a word for it...' he very gently returned dragon to its cradle, and turned take Wufei in his arms.

He was trembling, lightly from exhaustion and emotion, and Wufei held him tightly. 'come on Nissho. You need rest.'

Wufei led Duo to the bedroom. Duo followed along, not even able to conjure a comment to show his surprise.

He stared at the bed a moment and turned to Wufei. 'Fei' he whispered, 'are you sure?'

'I'm sure Duo, you're too exhausted to drive anyway. Let's just sleep. We can talk more tomorrow, after you've rested.'

He pushed Duo into the bed, climbing in after him. He moved them about a bit until he had Duo securely tucked up against his side, cradled in his arms.

He tightened his hold, resting his cheek against Duo's head. 'sleep Nissho. Sleep. Let me hold you, just for now.'

'yes Wufei.' Duo whispered as he fell into darkness, 'hold me...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

** THIRD BASE**

Duo woke slowly, confused. Something was off. The feeling penetrated his fogged mind that this was not his bed. He tuned over slowly, mind clearing as he became more alert.

Aware now that he was in Wufei's bed, he wondered why he was alone. Wufei was nowhere to be seen and the apartment had that empty feeling that just made you know no one was home.

He sat up fully, pulling himself up against the headboard, rubbing his face. How late was it? He felt slept out. Rested and hungry.

He knew Wufei had an early appointment, he must have gone to work. Oh well, so much for his brief thought last night of waking up with an arm full of Wufei. Or, given how he'd nodded off, being an armful _to_ Wufei.

Shrugging off his disappointment, Duo began to climb out of the bed. His eyes fell on a bright blue envelope on the dresser bearing his name. He made his way over. There was piece of paper folded in half, laying in front of the envelope. It read, "READ ME FIRST" Curious, Duo unfolded the sheet.

_Duo_. The note began_. _

_You were so tired, and resting so well, I couldn't bear to push it when you wouldn't wake after two tries. It's ok. You were obviously exhausted. _

_I woke very... content this morning, with you in my arms. While I would have liked to see you wake, watching you sleep had its own rewards. _

_My Nissho. Even asleep you fill me with your light. _

_I thought you may be hungry when you wake. There are breakfast burritos in the fridge, and a fruit tray ready for you. There is oatmeal in the cabinet. This is our first breakfast (almost together) so I am not sure what you prefer. Have whatever you like._

_I won't call, in case you are still sleeping. It is my hope you will rest without any bother and wake refreshed. I told the desk guard you may be staying all day, or a day or two, depending on your schedule. _

_So don't worry about anything if you need to go out for cigarettes or whatever. There is a key on the rack near the door. It's yours. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while. I would like for you to stay Duo, at least for today. And to feel at home here. _

_I missed you Duo and I'd like to make your birthday dinner for you that we'd planned. But, if you can't stay today, I understand. _

_I expect to be home around six. Give me a call when you wake and let me know, if that's alright. _

_Last night you were so tired, I didn't even try to give you your birthday card. One of my little rules this time. Everyone should get a card for their birthday. _

_It's probably better though this way. You can read it without me fidgeting in the background. Anyway, call me later. _

_Wufei._

Duo smiled then frowned. Wufei had tried to wake him? And more than once? Damn. He must have been even more tired than he'd thought. Duo closed his eyes remembering last night, his pet name, the flat tire story and Wufei's laughter, and his gift... the dragon.

Duo's eyes flew open. He wanted to look at it again, in the light of day.

He grabbed the card, making his way out of the room. As he started moving, his bladder made it's protests known, and he stopped off for his morning duties.

Making his way to the front room Duo took a moment to admire the bonsai table near the window, imagining Wufei with his morning tea grooming the small trees. He loved to watch Wufei with the trees, so gentle as he carefully groomed each one, and he remembered Wufei's comment about spending a small amount of time each morning with his tea watching the day begin at this table.

Duo indulged himself in a small vision of Wufei snuggled in a luxurious plush robe, instead of the thin one he was much more likely to wear, or maybe even better, in nothing as he sipping his tea cradled in Duo's arms watching the sunrise from this spot... well, maybe someday.

Sighing, Duo made his way to the coffee table, and gently lifting the box, he headed into the kitchen.

He sat the box on the table and turned toward the coffee pot. Caffeine was a very important nutrient. One which he'd been without for far too long. He stopped a moment and smiled as he took in the bright sticky note "I'm just waiting for you to turn me on"

He grinned imagining Wufei's adorable blush in creating such a suggestive sticky just for him. He pressed the button, popped a burrito in the toaster oven, and poured a small glass of OJ while he waited.

Sitting at the table, he slid the box closer. Carefully Duo removed the bunting and lifted the dragon sculpture from its foam cradle. He marveled at the detail now that he was fully awake to appreciate it. His eyes widened as he noticed the kitten nestled at the juncture of wings and shoulder.

As he let his eyes roam over the piece, the kitten sheltered in the dragon, nestling on the violet silk bedding, encased in the warm auburn, honey strands, it hit him ... the honey colored wires shielding, the kneeling fragile dragon resting on the bed of violet silk, the bright eyed kitten almost hidden in the view of the dragon...

'Wufei' he whispered, tracing a finger over the strands.

The oven dinged, pulling Duo from his musings. He shook his head and gently returned the sculpture to its encasing foam.

He grabbed his burro, poured a cup of coffee and returned to the table to open the card. As he did, he glimpsed the clock on the wall. It was almost half past 11. Hmm... maybe he should call Wufei first. It was almost lunchtime.

He couldn't believe he'd slept so long with the chance to be with Wufei and didn't want Wufei sitting there convincing himself Duo wasn't gonna call. He stepped into the front room and grabbed his cell from his pant pocket dialing Wufei's cell as he returned to the kitchen.

He was surprised when a woman's voice answered. 'Wufei Chang's office.'

Duo blinked. 'um... excuse me...' he glanced at the phone, yep right number..., 'I... I dialed a cell phone?' he lightly inquired.

The woman answered pleasantly, 'yes, you did. This is Wufei Chang's phone. He stepped out a moment for a short meeting, and asked me to monitor for calls. Can I take a message?'

'Well. ... um... just tell him Maxwell called. He'll know.' Duo replied.

'ok, I will do that. Thank you.' The woman disconnected the call.

Well. At least Wufei would know he'd called. Duo turned to his breakfast and the card.

He opened the envelope and removed the thick, herbal scented paper from within.

This wasn't a typical hallmark... this was hand crafted. The paper was that very thick paper with bits of leaves and what looked to be rose petals imbedded within. It held a light, herbal fragrance that reminded Duo of Wufei's herbal soap.

On the front was traced simply his name. He opened the card and within on the right was Happy Birthday Nissho, followed by Wufei's signed name.

The left side was taken up by a hand written poem:

_**Sunlight **_

_I cared not for the present, _

_all my thoughts upon the past; _

_Lost, I knew not of the future,_

_life was dark with clouds, o'ercast. _

_Storm-clouds billowed and darkened, _

_as my hollow soul withered, hope gone as fears grew; _

_for I foresaw an empty life full of nothing, _

_alone I had no hope, no glimmer of you. _

_But now, the beauty of your sunshine, _

_to the present gives a glow, _

_casting warm beams upon the future, _

_one I yearn more to know. _

_My soul impossibly grown lighter, alive, _

_as I bask in pleasant dreams; _

_with warmth and light grows brighter, _

_soaked in your life reflecting beams._

_The dark storm-clouds that o'ershadow,_

_fade away beneath the rays; _

_as your warmth and golden sunshine_

_with warm brightness fills my days. _

_You cast away the shadows, _

_light o'erpowering the darkness in my soul; _

_as you lead me on this journey, _

_give me reason, life, the future now a goal._

_You teach me that in my soul, _

_where the darkness would abide,_

_where dark thoughts cast their shadow, _

_to let the sunlight flow inside. _

_Thus in moments when I'm weary, _

_when the shadows would in darkness nest, _

_Now instead comes your sunlight - warm and golden, _

_to give my soul its needed rest. _

_And my troubles quickly lighten, _

_as the storm-clouds backward roll; _

_from the glory of your spirit, _

_from the sunlight of your soul._

_You warm and fill my empty heart, _

_give me strength and light to grow,_

_Shine on me always, My Duo, _

_My warmth, My sunshine, _

_My Nissho_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Duo read the poem through twice, stunned. Man, Wufei really was a poet... such passion hidden inside.

Duo was so excited to see Wufei bloom, to watch him open and let his soul come forward. Duo knew no one else had seen this side of Wufei and for him to put this in writing for him...

Duo smiled, warmed from deep inside. He cleared the kitchen table and made his way to the balcony to enjoy his coffee.

Duo inhaled the aroma and took a sip of his coffee. Man, what a beautiful day. He finished his coffee and went inside for a refill. As he stirred the creamer his cell rang.

Hm? Quatre? Duo answered. 'hey bishounen, everything ok?'

'Duo. Good, I was a little worried since it was so late and we hadn't heard from you. Not too worried, Trowa said you were with your guy, but you were so tired last night... well, I'm just glad you're alright.'

'yeah Kat, I'm fine. I barely woke half an hour ago. I'm gonna hang here today kiddo. My dragon's gonna make me a special birthday dinner. How's Heero Quatre? Did you talk him into stitches?'

'ch, yeah, right. Stubborn idiot. I cleaned it really good and bandaged it up. It's good we have this time off. It'll be time enough to heal as long as he takes it easy and there's no infection.'

'That's good Quatre. You take good care of him. I'll be back tonight or tomorrow-'

'Well, Duo, actually, I... I hoped to get the van back. I wanted to take some of the instruments in for maintenance this week. My keyboard is a little sticky, and Trowa's amp has been cutting in and out.'

'oh. Sure Quatre. Hmmmm... well, I need to grab some stuff anyway. How about I bring the van by in about an hour? I can show you guys my b-day gift and grab my souvenir for Wufei. I left it. You can drop me back here on your way to the music shop. Deal?'

'yeah, that works Duo. I'll have all the equipment ready. See you then.'

Duo hung up and went to get his bag together. Hmmm. Maybe he should leave the overnight bag just in case. Can't hurt to be hopeful...

Duo leaned against the wall of the music shop enjoying the sunashine as Quatre finished up inside.

He could hear the kid haggling. No one could haggle like Quatre... he chuckled, then jumped a bit as his cell vibrated in his pocket. Oh good, Wufei. 'hey kitten.' Duo answered, 'your girl tell you I called?'

'yes. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you Duo. I've been in meeting after meeting. Father returns tomorrow and I have several loose ends to wrap before then.'

'it's fine babe. I slept way late anyway. Sorry, Fei, for not waking this morning. I can't believe I was that tired. I mean, I sleep like a log, but... I was looking forward to waking up with you.' Duo couldn't help the smile as he finally said that out loud.

Wufei cleared his throat lightly, then answered, voice just slightly husky. 'me too Duo. But, still, it was nice the way it went anyway. I enjoyed it just as much this way.'

Duo realized Wufei must have someone in the office with him and decided to play nice. 'ok babe, I can tell, you're not alone. I won't give you a hard time. I let the guys know I will be staying with you tonight. I'm looking forward to it. I'm at the shop with Quatre now, dropping off some gear. Need me to pick up anything for tonight?'

'oh Duo, that's great. I'm very glad you can do that. How is Heero by the way? Did he need stitches?

'need em? Probably. Get em? Nope. Quatre's gonna watch him for any infection and wait it out. We have this coming holiday weekend off, he can rest up. He heals pretty fast. Hopefully, there won't be any issues.'

'oh, well. That's good then. Um... well, as to dinner, if you'd like you can bring the drinks. I had thought perhaps some sake, or maybe a nice Riesling. And, well, I'm sorry Duo but ... I hadn't made a desert. I wasn't sure if you'd prefer cake or... Well, anyway, why don't you choose a sweet dish? I have everything for the meal. If that's alright?'

'Yeah Babe. That's just fine. I didn't expect you to make me a cake Wufei. I mean, I know you like to cook, but you don't have to do that.'

'but Duo!, I want to, someday. Just, I hadn't really talked to you about it, so I didn't know your preference. I will next time.'

Duo smiled at that. Wufei was planning for a year down the road? 'that sounds great Kitten. Just great.'

'Well Duo, I have a client waiting. I will speak to you later this evening. I hope you have a nice afternoon.'

'oh I will Fei, I can't wait for tonight Babe. I'll be waiting.' Duo smiled as he hung up. He wondered if Wufei had even realized what he'd said about wanting to make a cake for Duo's next birthday.

Duo was still grinning when Quatre came out from the store. 'what's got you so excited?' he asked.

'Huh?' Duo shook himself. 'oh! Nothing. Just my dragon making me happy."

He smiled and titled his head, 'You realize Quatre, it's been almost 3 months since that gig at Induglence that weekend in June. Just think, if we'd backed out of that gig like I wanted to after we lost out at the Central Park competition, I might never have met him."

Duo shook his head, "Anyway, all ready to hit it kiddo?'

'Yeah I'm done here. Want me to drop you at the apartment Duo?'

'well, can we swing by the store first?' Duo asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

'sure Duo, no problem.' Quatre answered and led the way to the van.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei bit back a growl as yet _another_ idiot practically ran the limo off the road. He sat back, determined not to watch the traffic _or _ the clock as Yuri did his best to get them to the Gardens without incident. Wufei laid his head on the back of the seat and let his thoughts drift back to that morning.

Waking so content, so warm, with Duo wrapped around him. Rolling them so he could look down on Duo's sleeping, peaceful face.

Playing with that braid of beautiful hair... Wufei really loved Duo's hair. Such a warm beautiful color, and so MUCH of it. Someday, he was going to get Duo to take it down altogether so he could run his fingers through it... Someday.

He smiled softly remembering enjoying the light kisses he'd trailed as he tried to wake his Nissho. Duo's softly spoken words as he slept on, the way he'd said Wufei's name, so softly, so breathless as he dreamed.

Yes, Wufei could get used to waking like that. He smiled. As wonderful as it was to be held and comforted by Duo, he enjoyed just as much holding Duo too. Taking care of Duo... tucking Duo's head under _his_ chin for a change. Yes, it has been a very pleasant change...

The limo stopped and Wufei realized they'd arrived. 'Oh finally. Traffic was certainly a bitch tonight, hmm Yuri? He commented as Yuri parked.

'yes sir, it sure was.' Yuri replied with a quiet chuckle.

'I will not be going out this evening Yuri. Take the night off. I won't need a car until morning.' Wufei exited the car, grabbing his briefcase from the seat beside him.

'very good sir. Good evening then.' Yuri closed the door, gave a small bow, and got back in the car.

Wufei made his way through the lobby and entered the elevator. Arriving at the 9th floor, he exited and went to pull his keys from his pocket. Before he could, the apartment door opened, just slightly.

Wufei paused, just for a moment, then entered the door.

There, off to the side, out of view of the hallway, stood a grinning Duo Maxwell. Wrapped in a plush bathrobe of deep, forest amethyst and holding a wineglass in each hand, he looked simply breathtaking.

Wufei stared at Duo, his hair only loosely pulled back at the nape of his neck, hanging loose to drape over one shoulder, to brush the extra wide collar of the robe, shining even more against the dark amethyst, his violet eyes shining as he smiled Wufei's warm smile.

'hey babe,' he husked as he held out one wineglass to Wufei 'I was waiting for you.' He reached behind Wufei to lightly close the door as Wufei stood there not quite stunned, but close.

'Duo.' Wufei smiled, 'I'm glad you're here.'

He accepted the wine and took a sip. 'oh, that's very nice, perfect.' He took another sip, then leaned in to gently kiss Duo's lips. 'hello Duo' he breathed. 'did you have a nice day?'

'oh baby, yes I did.' Duo laughed, then hooked one arm into Wufei's that held the briefcase and steered them toward the sofa. Wufei stopped for a moment to leave the case on the table near the door, then let Duo pull him along.

'really?' Wufei asked. 'tell me about your day Duo.' He sat on the sofa near Duo, and just let himself melt into Duo's side.

Ah, he could quickly get used to coming home to an apartment that was not empty, cold, and silent, but instead was warm, with Duo waiting for him... it made such a difference.

'I should start dinner.' He made to stand, but Duo kept a firm hold of the arm around his shoulder.

'Not yet Babe, not just yet. First relax for a short minute. Finish this welcome home glass of wine, _then_ I will follow you to the kitchen and watch you do your magic.' He pulled just a bit until Wufei relaxed again into Duo's side.

Wufei sighed and let himself snuggle against Duo's shoulder. 'hmmm... this _is_ nice Duo.'

He sipped his wine as Duo chuckled. 'uh huh, I know. Very nice.' Duo squeezed Wufei briefly, then relaxed himself against the back of the sofa. 'well, my day... hmm. I woke up in a very nice, very soft bed, wrapped in this warm, lush blanket that smelled of my favorite herbal shampoo for some reason,'

he smiled down at Wufei warmly, 'then I got to read this incredible love poem that made me feel like I was something really special. I had some perfect coffee, and a very tasty breakfast burrito, then I did some shopping.' He looked down at Wufei again, eyes twinkling. 'there's a beautiful strawberry cheesecake in the fridge by the way... mmm, mmm.

Anyway, then I came back here and shamelessly spent the afternoon dozing and being generally a complete lazy bum just like you're supposed to for your birthday. How about you kitten, how was your day?' Duo sipped from his wine and placed a kiss against Wufei's temple.

Wufei took a deep breath against the side of Duo's chest, then sat back, just a bit, to sip his wine as well. 'hmm, I awoke this morning very warm, and exceedingly comfortable and rested, considering the bony hip digging into me.'

He grinned at Duo's sputtered squawk 'b -bony? Why you-'

Wufei laughed lightly, then leaned forward to kiss Duo softly. 'it was perfect.' He whispered before reaching up to cup Duo's face in his palm as he opened his mouth to kiss Duo deeply.

Duo melted into the kiss, wrapping his arm tightly about Wufei's shoulder and pulling him closer. He leaned back against the sofa so Wufei was more on top of him than just beside him and rubbed with the back of his hand that held the wineglass against Wufei's back.

Duo hummed lowly in his throat as Wufei slowly pulled back. 'perfect Duo, I ... very much enjoyed waking with you here.'

Wufei leaned in for another quick peck, then stood up. He held out a hand to Duo, 'come Nissho, talk to me while I prepare your dinner.'

Duo sighed, grinned, and let Wufei pull him up. 'ok, I guess, but I get to sample everything.' He followed Wufei to the kitchen.

There on the table sat a gift box. Wufei blinked and stopped for a moment before going to the fridge to take out the dinner preparations.

'what's this Duo? Did you get another gift from the guys you wanted to show me?' Wufei asked as he laid out the pre-rolled meatballs and diced peppers and mushrooms for the pasta sauce he planned.

'No. this is a present I got for myself. Here, I'll show you.' Duo reached over to open the box as Wufei placed the meatballs in the oven and poured the other items into the saucepan to sauté. Wufei turned as he caught a flash of color from the corner of his eye.

There stood Duo holding a robe just as plush and full as his the one he wore in a shade of dark tan, almost golden. The velveteen fabric moved when Duo shook it out, the color shifting from gold to dark tan.

'it's a souvenir for you baby. As soon as I saw these at the hotel I had to have them for us. This color will look incredible on you. Your hair against this burnished gold color, this will look incredible against your skin, and I know it will make your eyes even more intense than they are.

And it's so _soft _Wufei. Feel it, it's like... wearing a cloud or something. Warm and cozy, soft and plush. I can't wait to see you wear it. This is a present from me to me – go change baby. Let that simmer and go put this on.

I wanna hold you and run my hands over this velvet up and down your arms as I hold you against me, feel that deep collar against my face as I nuzzle you.'

Duo's eyes had darkened by the end of this, 'Damn Wufei.' he whispered. 'I thought about it all the ride home until that fucking tire blew out, then I forgot to bring them last night with everything. Really, I can't wait to see it on you.'

Wufei smiled at Duo's enthusiasm and reached out to run his fingers over the thick collar. 'it's beautiful Duo,' he murmured. 'I can't wait to wear it, it looks incredible soft.'

Wufei began to undo the buttons on his shirt and Duo softy covered his hand with one of his own. 'Fei' he spoke softly, 'I have _really_ been thinking about this too long. If you plan to finish cooking that pasta, trust me, go change in the other room. I will wait here.'

He smiled an incredible smile, eyes shining, full of want as he caressed the side of Wufei's neck. 'go on baby, but hurry back.'

Wufei blushed, and took the robe from Duo's outstretched arms, edging past Duo to leave the kitchen, murmuring quietly with a smile, 'yes Duo' as he left the room.

Duo laughed, a full sexy, happy laugh and turned to the counter to refill their wineglasses. 'I'll get you for that later kitten, just you wait.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was incredible, just as Duo'd known it would be. Now he and Wufei were on the sofa, coffee on the table with two slices of cheesecake, a Clint Eastwood western playing on the TV.

Neither man had any idea of the scene playing out in the film. No thought was given to the cooling coffee, or the slowly melting glaze adorning the cheesecake.

Instead, soft panting and moans filled the room. A name floated above the moaning. 'Fei' Duo groaned as he kissed Wufei deeply, more fully than he had yet before.

He lightly rocked against Wufei's thigh as he caressed Wufei's chest through the opening of the robe.

'Duo' Wufei moaned, then he whimpered completely against his will as Duo's mouth closed over one nipple for the first time.

Wufei arched upward, 'Duo' he gasped, 'that's...ungh!'

Duo smiled to himself as he continued to torture Wufei. He'd just _known _Wufei would be incredibly sensitive. And, knowing Wufei had never experimented, he knew Wufei wouldn't have thought to test his nipples.

Hell, for all he knew the other night's touches were the most Wufei had done. He moved to the other side, twisting the one he'd left as he nibbled on and licked the other.

Wufei was squirming now, not knowing what he wanted, but needing _something._ 'Duo, ngh, ah... huh... Duo _please'_

Duo gave one last, full lick over Wufei's chest, pushing firmly against that nipple, before raising his head.

'Fei' he husked, 'Wufei. I'll take care of you baby, it's ok. But Wufei. Look at me.'

He waited for sense to return to Wufei's eyes. He didn't want the fire to cool completely, but he wanted Wufei fully aware as he spoke.

'Wufei... I want to take this new step nice and slow too.' He held up a hand as Wufei opened his mouth to protest. 'No Babe, listen. I will definitely take care of this, I swear. Just, I want to experiment, get to know every hot spot,'

he traced over Wufei's nipple, relishing the gasp that followed, 'every special spot on your body, one at a time. To show you mine, to explore each other and take our time. There's no rush.

One of these days, we'll make love completely, but there will be many make out sessions first. Many touches, tastes, discoveries first, if I have my way. I won't hurt you Wufei any more than can be avoided. I know you _know _what's involved, but you haven't _known_ it. Baby steps Kitten.

I will take you over the edge, and fall with you, so many times, but... let's learn each other before that final cliff. Okay? Let me open each layer, bit by bit. Is that alright, Wufei?

Do you... understand? Let me guide you in this, please. I swear it'll be so so worth it.' He tweaked Wufei's nipple again, and trailed his other hand down Wufei's abs, stopping just below his navel.

Duo watched as Wufei smiled, slowly, 'yes Duo.' He whispered 'I trust you, completely. Guide me, show me, but... let me touch you too Duo. I want to touch you too, please?'

his eyes held just a hint of uncertainty as he voiced this request. Then, that faded completely to be replaced with wonder as he felt Duo's cock _jump_ against his thigh.

He smiled, confidence in his eyes as Duo moaned, 'oh _god_ yes Wufei absolutely yes.'

Duo leaned down to kiss Wufei thoroughly, again tracing over Wufei's nipples with both hands. He lifted to watch Wufei's face as he tweaked each one.

'See Fei' he whispered as Wufei whimpered and writhed again under him. 'This, this is one of those buttons I was talking about. Clearly, your nipples are a hot spot.'

He leaned down to catch one between his teeth, pulling gently, causing Wufei to arch up from the sofa. He released Wufei and cupped his palm over it as Wufei panted and blushed.

'I bet you didn't know that about yourself, did you? This is why I want to explore. I want to find every little spot that does this to you. I know another already. Not as strong, but still...'

and he leaned in to bite lightly at the junction of Wufei's neck and shoulder. Again Wufei started to writhe against Duo's thigh searching for pressure, friction, a wordless plea torn from him as he moaned.

'Ohh,' a deep, throaty moan, ' ..unh... uh...hah... ahhh...Du... Duo...' breathlessly panting now. Wufei was every bit as hard as he was earlier and Duo couldn't wait any more.

'ok kitten, ok... I'll fix it, trust me' Duo pushed Wufei's robe open off his shoulders and, for the first time, looked over his dragon fully.

'Damn Wufei you're so sexy, incredible.' He lay down beside Wufei on his side and trailed his hand down Wufei's abs, tracing that line of hair below his navel.

Wufei's hard, straining erection twitched, and a pearl of pre-cum overflowed the tip as Duo's fingertips brushed over him for the first time. Duo caught that pearl on his fingertip and brought it to his lips.

Wufei moaned deeply and Duo reached out to palm him against his own belly, applying just a bit of pressure, loving the feel of Wufei's cock jumping under his hand.

'Wufei Kitten... you are so ... so hot, so sexy, so beautiful.' Duo glanced back up at Wufei to find him lifted up on his elbows, smoldering deep black eyes locked on Duo's hand resting against him.

Those beautiful eyes tracked Duo's hand as he raised it to lick several times over his palm and fingers. Wufei's eyes widened and his breath sped up grew more frantic as he watched Duo.

Then, they slammed closed, only to snap open impossibly wide to search out Duo's own as Duo gripped Wufei tightly in his fist, again for the first time.

Duo didn't move, not yet, just held Wufei in his palm, tracing his thumb up over the head of Wufei's cock in his firm grasp. A gripping squeeze, then relaxing only to begin to squeeze again.

There was _such_ a look on Wufei's face. Wonder, lust certainly, almost a look of pain as Wufei tried to speak, 'Du... Duo... ah!' Wufei almost screamed as Duo began to pull him.

'Fei' Duo moaned helplessly, 'oh Baby, yes' Wufei immediately lost himself, head thrown back, eyes wide, he thrust upward completely on instinct, unable to form any coherent thought, 'ah... ngh!... hhhuhh! Oh!'

Duo began to pull harder, faster, still squeezing tightly as Wufei's thrusts grew more frantic. Duo had just _known,_ been _certain_, that Wufei would shatter at the first touch of another.

Duo drank in the sight of Wufei panting, flushed, thrusting up into his hand... Duo was painfully hard and almost gripped himself, but forced that back. He pushed against Wufei's hip, just a bit to take the edge off. But this, this first time, was about _Wufei._

Finding Wufei's rhythm, Duo continued to stroke, murmuring encouragement all the while as Wufei panted, knuckles white with the grip of his fingers in the robe spread out beneath him.

Wufei was beyond any semblance of speech now, moans and groans even giving way to sounds in the back of his throat and the occasional whimper as he fucked Duo's fist.

Duo was transfixed as he watched Wufei's abs contract, felt Wufei's sac tighten against his hand, 'Yes!' he hissed, 'Yes Wufei... cum for me Wufei let go, give it to me Wufei give me your pleasure, you... Cum Wufei please!'

'Duo!' Wufei did scream as his body went completely rigid, arched upward from the sofa, 'uunnnnhhh!' Wufei's body completely on its own thrust upward in staccato thrusts, deep shudders, really, as he erupted. Hot, white essence pulsing out in bursts to stripe his own belly and Duo's hand.

Duo continued to pull, milking this amazing orgasm for all he could as he helplessly pressed up against Wufei's hip. Despite his tightening his stomach and holding back as hard as he could, he couldn't ...

'fuck! Wufei I'm...' Duo couldn't hold back his own eruption, pressing tightly against Wufei's hip and thigh to throb out his cum. Still holding Wufei in his fist, not pulling now, just holding, feeling each softer throb of Wufei's cock as his pulsed too.

His other hand shot out and grabbed Wufei by the back of the neck, pulling Wufei against him, he buried his face in Wufei's shoulder and came, overcome by bring Wufei over this cliff.

Wufei's arms shot up to encase Duo, holding him tightly as he rode out the rest of his climax, and felt _every beat_ of Duo's pulse against his hip and thigh. Each hot spurt shooting out with such force...

Finally, panting, each man's grip began to loosen, to be replaced by stroking caresses, Wufei over Duo's back, Duo tracing circles in Wufei's hair against the back of his neck and over Wufei's hipbone as he released Wufei's cock from his hand.

Duo relaxed, easing down so he was partially splayed out over Wufei's torso held in Wufei's arms. 'Wufei... god, I... I meant to wait... to hold back, but' he panted, placing light kisses against Wufei's chest.

'Duo,' Wufei breathed, 'Nissho, that was... that was incredible. I've... I never... we _have_ to do that again.'

Duo chuckled, 'only next time, I want to touch you too Duo, promise.'

Duo lifted his head, 'oh Baby, that is one promise I absolutely cannot wait to keep.'

He smiled that amazing, warm, beautiful smile and leaned in to kiss Wufei. A slow, languid, deep tender kiss. He pulled back. 'C'mon Babe. Next step is a nice warm shower and massage, then I get to sleep with you in my arms while I'm not dead exhausted and can _enjoy _it. Then I get to wake up with you still here.'

Wufei smiled back, tracing a hand over Duo's cheek, 'yes Duo' he whispered, 'anything you say, Sensei.'

He leaned up and kissed Duo lightly as Duo blinked. 'Sensei huh? Hmm, I could get used to that. You have to obey like a good apprentice now, remember that.' He kissed Wufei once more, a nip to the tip of his nose and pushed up to stand.

Duo looked down, taking in Wufei spread out on the sofa, robe open, legs splayed, one knee slightly bent...'Damn Wufei you are... truly beautiful. My Dragon Kitten. Come. Shower, then sleep. Thus ends lesson one. Let me hold you Babe' He held down his hand, smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei woke to the sensation of an incredible_ heat_ engulfing him. He moaned from deep in his chest as he opened his eyes to see Duo's _mouth_ wrapped around him.

'Duo!' he gasped, then again as Duo _sucked_ on his cock, rubbing a hand over his balls, the other running up his abs to trace around a nipple.

'Duo...' he moaned again, completely overwhelmed by that _heat_ ... and the _suction_... 'Duo! Wait Duo, he panted, 'wait...I'll... wait, let me touch you too Duo, please.'

Duo moaned at the request and Wufei almost lost it right then. Would have, if Duo hadn't sat up, letting Wufei fall from his mouth. He kept pressure on Wufei's cock with his palm as he spoke.

'Damn Wufei. I woke up next to you, from reliving the sofa in my dream, and ... well ... fuck! I was so horny, I couldn't _stand it_. I had to touch you again. Then... to watch you grow and harden under my hand, even while you slept...'

His eyes smoldered at Wufei as his palm began to slide over him, 'you said my name Wufei even sleeping you respond to me Baby, god, I had to wake you, and I wanted _so_ badly to taste you. Look at me Wufei I am _so fucking hard_ ... It hurts Kitten... hurts so good.'

Wufei _was_ looking, had been unable to _stop_ looking. Duo kept calling him beautiful when it was _Duo _ who was so gorgeous, incredible, sex personified, Adonis... perfect.

Wufei reached out and took Duo in his hand, eyes locked on the beads dribbling from Duo's slit as he slowly squeezed and... pulled...as Duo'd done to him last night.

'Duo' he moaned, 'let me... let _me_ taste _you.'_ His eyes flew up to Duo's face as Duo hissed and his cocked... _pulsed._ A large dollop of pearly fluid overflowing. '

Duo's eyes were closed, his head tilted back. He was panting and his grip on Wufei's cock squeezed as he hissed, 'yes Wufei _please.´_

Wufei smiled, and eased up to gently push Duo back onto the mattress. He looked into Duo's eyes, a hint of uncertainty twinging in his chest.

'Duo, I ... I've never... but I _want_ to' he quickly went on before Duo could speak, 'I want to Duo, tell me Sensei,' he smiled as Duo's eyes flew open and his cock jumped again, 'teach me, tell me what to do... Sensei.'

Wufei leaned down to lightly taste Duo's juices as Duo watched, stunned. 'talk to me Duo. Tell me Duo, tell me how to pleasure you, don't stop talking.''

'God Fei' Duo breathed, then flopped back completely. 'just... taste me baby... lick me. Wufei'

Wufei's name came out a deep groan as Duo jerked up just a touch before forcing himself to stay put. 'Fei!' he hissed as Wufei traced his tongue over the slit, tasting, darting in quickly.

Then Wufei twirled his tongue around the tip, tracing the contour of the mushroom head, back down to the underside, following the vein down to the base of Duo's shaft. 'Wufei... Wu... uh, Damn! Take ... take me... _into_ your mouth Wufei _please._... Duo almost whimpered.'

Wufei quickly complied, sucking Duo into his mouth, rolling him around on his tongue like a hard candy. 'uhh... hah.. hah... Wufei...'

Duo whispered, almost unable to talk. He panted now, eyes closed, teeth clenched, 'Suck me Fei' he rasped, 'oh fuck!... hah...unh... Fei! suck me Baby, Kitten... don't... don't try to ... take too... too much... hold... hold the... the shaft in your ha-... hand... Fei!'

Duo arched upward as Wufei began to suck on him in earnest, determined to bring Duo to the same point of no return he'd faced himself last night.

Wufei moaned as he felt his cock throbbing, growing _harder _as he pleasured Duo, then when Duo jerked at that, he remembered how it had felt when Duo moaned around him a moment ago and he moaned again, determinedly this time, dragging it out into a hum. 'mmm – hmmmm'

'Fei!' Duo called out, 'Fei! yes, fuck!... Suck me Wufei god, taste me... Wufei... pull... squeeze, yes! Kitten, don't...hnnnggh...don't stop, Wufei ... just. ...like...that... nnn nggghh!' Duo whimpered now, _so close!_

Wufei could feel something changing, Duo began to _tighten, _ his balls starting to draw up under Wufei's palm that rested there and he pressed down, 'Fei!... shit!.. Wufei.'

frantically Duo pushed at Wufei's head, giving warning, even as his fingers entwined in Wufei's hair. Wufei pulled back at the first spurt, unsure and not wanting to do anything wrong here.

Duo was so insistent that he pull back, so he did, tightening his grip around Duo's length, he pulled Duo out of his mouth, swallowing the bit from that first pulse, watching entranced as Duo's cock twitched in his hand, erupting over his fingers that continued to squeeze and pull, trailing down to Duo's thatch of auburn curls and even one or two forceful spurts shooting up toward Duo's belly.

As the spurting pressure eased and Duo's short thrusts reduced to tremors, he leaned down to taste it, just a bit, on the tip of his tongue.

'oh Wufei...' Duo whispered and Wufei looked up to find Duo watching him, eyes wide, dazed. Unsure, Wufei sat back. 'I'm sorry D-'

"sorry?! God! What for?' Duo was floored.

Sorry? After that... incredible... fucking _hot_ blow job?

'Fei! you were... I mean... fuck Fei! That was amazing! What could you possibly be sorry for?' his eyes were round, incredulous.

'Well,' Wufei lowered his eyes, 'you... you didn't want me to ... swallow you, and I... I just wanted a taste, just to see-'

'What? Wufei. I wanted to warn you, it... it snuck up on me... I was gonna cum, and I ... I couldn't stop it, I knew. This was your first time baby. I didn't ... I didn't want you to have to... if you didn't like it or...'

he sighed and reached for Wufei's hand. 'some ... some people don't like to taste it Wufei. Pre-cum is... lighter, sweeter. Getting shot with a mouthful, and I _knew_ it would be a mouthful baby, I could feel it building. Well, I didn't want to surprise you your first time, especially if you don't like it.'

He tilted his head, and rubbed the back of Wufei's hand. 'when you leaned down for a taste just now, I _swear_ I shot another small load just then. That was... the hottest thing Kitten, damn.'

Wufei smiled shyly, 'Really Duo? You weren't ... upset? It's... ok, if I... try a taste?'

"fuck yes Wufei it's ok. It told you before Babe. What makes you feel good. If you want to taste me, by all means,' he leered and waggled his eyes just for a second, 'feel free Kitten, any time.'

Wufei smiled then and leaned down to run his tongue through a white spatter just below Duo's belly button. He rolled it on his tongue a bit.

It was ... different. Not warm any longer, this had a slightly different flavor than that first dose he'd taken. Not _bad_ just... different. It would take a little ... getting used to, but it wasn't as bitter as medicine or anything, and he thought maybe the more he tasted, the better it could be.

He determined next time to ignore Duo and let it erupt into his mouth. If he didn't like it, he could always not swallow it.

He looked up from his musings to find Duo watching him. Eyes half lidded, intent.

'Fuck Wufei... you are... you have no idea... just... no idea.' He whispered. Then he sat up, deliberately grazing his arm along Wufei's still hard cock as he did so.

'Your turn baby. Let me finish this. _I_ am going to taste _you_ now. All of you. Lesson time.' He pushed Wufei down, 'feel and learn, grasshopper.' He smiled

'grasshopper?' Wufei growled, 'Duo I swear-'

'oh yes. Grasshopper. Let me impart my wisdom.' He cut off any protest Wufei could voice by leaning down and _swallowing_ him. Whole.

Fully seated in Duo's throat Wufei could do nothing but cry out, 'Duo!' his hands shot to entwine in Duo's hair as his neck arched back against the pillows.

Then Duo _swallowed_, or something, constricting his throat as his tongue darted around Wufei's cock and Wufei helplessly arched further back. 'oh fuck! Duo, what... what the... shit! What are you _doing_?'

Duo gripped Wufei's left hip in his hand, the other hand shooting up to wrap his fingers with Wufei's right hand.

Gripping tightly, he urged Wufei to rock into his throat, 'God Duo!, I... oh! ... never... felt... _anything'_

Then Duo eased back, just a bit and began to _suck_ him, like he was trying to draw Wufei's _soul_ out through his cock. Wufei felt tears running down the sides of his face as he cried out, 'Duo! Yes, oh god! Duo. That's... I...Please!... Duo!... please... it... Duo!' he hissed, ''god! Duo, it's... it's coming Duo... I ... can't... believe... so... quick... Duo! I can't st-... stopit... Ahhh!'

Duo clamped onto Wufei to keep him from pulling back, in fact, pulling Wufei in _deeper_ as he just held Wufei's pulsing cock deep in his mouth. He closed off the back of his throat to let the cum pool there around the head of Wufei's cock, knowing it would intensify the heat surrounding him.

Duo waited until Wufei's tremors stopped, then swallowed with Wufei still in his mouth, drinking Wufei down.

He hummed at Wufei's hiss, and fondled his softening cock with his tongue until he was drained and clean.

Finally, Duo let Wufei fall from his mouth and looked up. Wufei lay there, completely boneless.

Eyes closed, cheeks flushed, sweaty hair tendrils around his face. 'so beautiful' Duo whispered.

He crawled up Wufei's side and pulled Wufei into his arms, running his hands up and down Wufei's back until he felt him stir. 'Duo?' Wufei mumbled.

Duo chuckled, 'yeah Babe. I'm here. You okay?'

'more than.' Wufei mumbled softly, 'what time is it Duo?' Wufei asked, breathless, eyes still closed. Duo glanced at the clock. 'not yet seven Kitten. You got a bit. Doze 15 minutes or so, then we'll shower and you can face the day.'

'ok' Wufei breathed against Duo's chest and Duo felt him nod off almost immediately. Well. It _had_ been a mind blowing orgasm, just as Duo'd planned. Especially for a first time blow job.

Duo smiled smugly and snuggled Wufei in closer to his side. Resting his head against

Wufei's hair, he breathed in deeply. 'damn Wufei... I am falling here babe, and hard.'

He kissed Wufei's head, then reaching over to the bedside table he grabbed his phone and set the alarm, just in case, thenche lay back to wait until it was time to wake Wufei and go back to real life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

** a warning**

It was Friday afternoon. Just two more hours and Wufei would be done for the weekend. Nothing scheduled for Saturday, no priority paperwork demanding his time. Just two, maybe three more hours, one more investor to smooth things with and he would have a whole weekend to himself.

A whole weekend he had promised to Duo. A holiday three-day weekend at that. For once, no Friday gig tonight, no weekend trip, no office Monday. Three delicious days to relax and just be.

He'd promised Duo to meet the band on Monday, and honestly, he was nervous. But, tonight, tonight was just for him and Duo.

Wufei had a surprise in mind and was eager to see Duo. He smiled just slightly, completely unaware of the look on his face as he pictured Duo in his mind's eye, smelled Duo's scent – a hint of spice, like cloves maybe...that special soap he used lingering around him, heard that warm voice murmur his name….

'So, you have been busy, hmm Wufei? Suddenly you're making friends now.' His father sneered at him across the conference room table as they awaited the afternoon's meeting.

Wufei tensed immediately, cold inside. What was this? Obviously he hadn't spoken to anyone at the office about Duo. It had to be about Duo, he had no other *friends*

Although Wufei gave no outward sign of his dread, his father had been taunting him long enough to catch the slight tightening of his jaw, the hardness in his eyes.

'Oh yes,' Dr. O laughed darkly, 'I've heard about your little excursions lately with that Maxwell. It had better be just a friends thing Fei….. Hmph!, Nevermind, I don't have to warn you about indiscretion, I'm sure. You know better than to disgrace yourself _or me,_ in public. I've taught you that much at least. I better have.'

He glared a moment at Wufei then a truly wicked gleam came into his eye and his lip curled. Wufei braced himself. Whenever his father got that look he knew something truly viscous was about to spew from his mouth.

'So, what?' he sneered at Wufei 'Decided to give up on sleeping beauty?'

Wufei almost gasped aloud. If he hadn't braced himself in advance, he would have. As it was he was helpless to stop the widening, then reflexive closing of his eyes, the automatic clenched fists.

'I told you she was more trouble than she's worth. Finally came to the conclusion that your time can be better spent hmm? No more Sunday afternoons whiling away the hours at the bedside? No need to waste time talking to a vegetable huh? Got your own place now. Time to be a man, find some *outside interests*. Finally. Took you long enough.' He murmured under his breath.

'Even if they are a perversion. Figures. Wasted DNA,' His voice returned to normal volume, jeering ' Even if you have elected to make _friends_ with a loser like Maxwell.'

Wufei seethed, he was trembling, clenching his jaw so hard he was sure his father was fully aware of the effort the self-control was costing him. Aware and reveling in it, it seemed.

Dr. O had scorned him his entire life, and since Mei's injury, the open derision had grown, but this... this eclipsed anything thus far. It was almost as though he *wanted* Wufei to lose it, was waiting for him to do so.

Wufei took a deep breath, convinced this was Dr. O's goal. An excuse to rescind on Mei's ongoing care, to goad Wufei into something...

Wufei fought with all he had, every ounce of strength directed to the need for control, to hold back, to find some semblance of calm.

Dr. O went on with his tirade, obviously looking for reaction now. 'Yeah, I did some checking into that Maxwell kid Wufei. Your _friend._ You'd better know better than to bring that excuse for a band of his before L5.

How long has this little friendship of yours been going on Wufe? How long has he been trying to worm his way in? Been nice to you despite who _and what_ you are.

Oh, wait. He's one too isn't he? Not completely, they tell me. He's a switch hitter huh? Is that why you pushed for GUNDAM over Mercury? You playing catcher for this loser Wufei?'

Dr. O swiped a hand across the table in front of him 'Forget it, I don't care. I don't want to know. I wouldn't have backed GUNDAM anyway, not once I got further into just who these losers are. Has he told you about those excuses for bandmates of his? Criminal records, trouble in school, and this before they were in a rock band and needed hype or press. Foster homes, wards of the state. Ch.'

He sneered more fully, leaned forward just a bit toward Wufei. 'What a bunch of trash. None of them except that Winner kid had a proper upbringing. I wonder how he got roped into them. His family is well off. He's supposed to be a true computer wizard. Why his father would have sent him to a public high school where he could be influenced by loser rats like that Maxwell is beyond me. They probably keep him around to finance everything. Must have something over his head….

Maybe he's a little whore like you...' Dr. O mused a moment, eyes distant, as though really trying to figure out why Quatre was with GUNDAM.

Wufei's heart was pounding. He couldn't breathe fully, could barely _see_ he was so angry. Just as he gained a measure of control over his throat, he realized he was about to try to vocalize his hatred, his anger, and damn the consequences.

Mei. God Mei. He had to focus, get through this. He swallowed, or tried to. His dry mouth preventing, almost choking him.

He focused all his intent on picking up the water bottle in front of him and taking a drink without wearing it. He knew his hands were shaking. He squeezed the bottle in his grip, trying to minimize the effect. He swallowed a small sip of the tepid water. Just enough to moisten his mouth.

As he returned the bottle to the tabletop Dr. O went on, oblivious to the eruption building right in front of him, borderline on exploding already.

He continued to heap coals on the flame, unaware of Wufei's slipping grip on control. 'Whatever. I don't care. His fault he didn't raise his son right. Some men just don't care about honor, family pride. Pathetic. Then there are those of us with no options but to make do with the trials life throws at us.' He studied Wufei intently.

Wufei remained rigid, his eyes never leaving Dr. O's face, waiting for the next bomb Dr. O would lob at him to make him lose his hold.

'Did you know Wufei Maxwell's father had a chance to make something of himself back in China? Despite his pathetic beginnings, he was a promising prospect in the company he worked with. Could have done something with himself.

Instead, he threw it all away for some off breed American military slut he *fell in love with* of all things. He got her pregnant and came here to live as practically a pauper in _America_ – willingly, with no company backing, no expansion or _reason._ Raising a half breed mongrel with no proper influence. Let the rat be a 'mutt' in New York of all places so his slut wife could stay here...

Well, I guess he probably never really would have amounted to anything anyway. Breeding will tell. He had no proper upbringing either. He probably would have screwed up before he went very far, promises and potential be damned.

If he was that much of an idiot it would have developed soon regardless. May as well go on and throw it away for Love as for anything else. Psh! Love. Whatever. You know Maxwell's only pushing this friendship thing with you to get a contract, or to get to your wallet right?

So, what? You reliving your so called *missed childhood* now Wufei? Going to the Aquarium, fancy car shows, all that fun stuff you never did as a boy? Getting some male bonding time?

You didn't *have* to spend all your free time locked up entertaining that whiny brat of a sister you know. She would have been just fine locked in her room with her stuffed toys. Wouldn't have hurt her to spend some time alone. A few tears never hurt anyone. Might have toughened her up a bit….

Maybe a few nights locked up would have dried those tears right up, like they did yours. At least you learned when to shut your trap. But no, that's right, you _liked_ spending time with her didn't you? Making her _feel _better. Singing songs, playing _doll house, tea time._ That's right… I forgot how _delicate_ you were as a child.'

Dr. O sneered again at Wufei then dropped his voice to a deep growl. 'you just remember boy, how much you _care_ about that lump of clay laying in that bed'

Wufei saw red for a moment, his control precarious. Dr. O's voice penetrated the haze. "Yes. That's right. For whatever reason, you do, and that means you do as I say. You want to be _friends_ with this Maxwell, fine. You do that. But you remember Wufei – discretion. I mean it. If one _inklin_g of anything…. off.. hits the press and splashes your muck on me I will destroy you. She will be _gone._ For now, I don't care….

Well, forever I don't care – about you, her, your _friends_ your hobbies, not a bit. If I could, I'd erase you Wufei. You know that. But, you are rather… well known now, in the music world... So. I can't get rid of you, erase you. You're too public. But this means too Wufei that what you do, reflects on me. If you drag me into muck Wufei so help me….

He, leaned forward and almost whispered, "For now, play. Hell, set him up like your damn geisha if you want.'

Wufei's eyes widened the tiniest bit at that comment.

'Just remember geisha are meant to be discreet, in the shadows. And remember too, nothing lasts forever. At some point I will put a stop to this. It's just not worth the trouble right now.

Besides,' that gleeful malice crossing his face again, Dr. O purred evily, 'I will relish it when I do end this... friendship, whatever it is . You won't know when I'm coming Wufei when it will be done with. Yes. That's the way to deal with infection. Let the wound fester, come to a head, then lance it. Oh yes, some day I will lance it Wufei. You just remember that.

You revel in the festering now Wufei let the infection run rampant, spread. Just know, someday I will prescribe that you exercise Maxwell from your system, your life, and cauterize the wound so it doesn't recur. It would be a shame if he were to lose control of that sports car of his someday, wouldn't it? Remember that when the time to lance this festering comes, and be sure you do as you're told.'

Dr. O straightened up, sat back. 'Now, you're obviously not up for this meeting. I doubt you'll hear anything we say. Get out of my sight Wufei. I don't want to have to look at you any more today. Get out.' Dr. O dismissed Wufei and got up from the table to fill his drink from the wet bar in the corner.

Wufei sat there for an endless moment. Too furious even to move his head, his eyes tracking his father's movements. His fists and jaw clenched so tightly it required a conscious effort to loosen each enough to move.

He took a shuddering breath, clenched his fists again to prevent his hands wrapping around his father's throat and slowly stood. Battle tense, trembling in rage, he closed his eyes again a moment before forcing himself to speak through his frozen throat.

'father.' He all but growled. Dr. O turned, anger and no small amount of shock on his face at hearing that tone from Wufei's mouth.

'I swear to you, if you... harm Mei or ... Duo ... in any way, god will not be able to protect you'

Dr. O made as if to answer, but Wufei growled, low in his throat. 'No! I will say this. My entire _life_ I have lived to appease you. First, as a child, wanting your approval, your affection. Well, I soon learned the folly there, didn't I?. Still, I worked hard to keep you... content. To ease the strain on Mei, to make her life bearable, maybe happy in some measure after I'd failed with mother." He closed his eyes.

'Since her injury you have done your damndest to make her your tool. For _**her**_,' Wufei rasped, '_for her_ I let you own me, let you... direct me, my life. Duo and I have maintained discretion in our friendship as you are fully aware. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me developing friends finally in my life.

Again, you know I have never acted inappropriately. For now, I will continue to be your puppet. You pull the strings and know it. I will work for L5, travel, do the amateur forums, make appearances, deal with the horrible clients no one wants to work with, whatever it is you throw at me.

But know this, someday, she will wake. Someday, I will be free of you. And I tell you now father,' and now Wufei released a good portion of his control on his ice cold rage burning through his heart,

'if you _ever_ bring harm to Mei, or god help me, Duo, in any way, _discretion_ will be the least of your concerns. I _promise_ you father. If I have to come back from the grave, if you are responsible for harm to either of them, I will not be responsible for my actions. I will annihilate you. Physically, financially, socially, in every way I possibly can. I swear it.'

By the last, Wufei's voice had dropped to a raspy whisper, cold and dead as he felt himself to be at that moment.

The ... rage ... yes rage. There was no other term to describe this within him.

It burned, but from cold. He couldn't believe how something that left him so cold could burn as it did.

Dr. O sputtered, outraged, 'you dare to threaten me boy?' he growled.

'no father. No threat. I told you.' Wufei's voice was calm, dead, like he felt inside.

'A promise. A vow. In every way a man can swear a vow, I swear this. If you bring harm to Mei or Duo, in any way, I promise my retribution. I will allow you to dictate, for now, while she sleeps, but I will not allow you to harm her, or him.

Duo knows, of your manipulations, of the hold you have over me. Duo cares for me. He will not stop being _my friend_, despite long hours, distasteful assignments, travelling. Get used to it.

I was perfectly content to keep this from you, not least to prevent your threats against Mei, against him, but as you felt the need to bring it to the open this way, know this, I will not give up this friendship father. I can maintain my professionalism and my friendships.'

Wufei turned to leave by the rear entrance of the conference room and noticed the door, slightly ajar.

As he stalked from the room he caught a glimpse of someone in the alcove of to the left where his father's private secretary often awaited instructions during long meetings.

Was it the secretary? Whoever it was, they'd at the very least overheard his response to his father.

No matter, whoever it was had no bearing on Wufei. No one here did, apart from his bastard father and his assistant Tina. The rest could all cease to exist and he doubted he'd notice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo waited for the elevator in the Garden lobby. John, the door guard on duty, called out to him. 'Mr. Maxwell?'

Duo turned, 'yeah John? What's up' Duo and John had hit it off pretty well. He was most often the guard on duty in the afternoon hour when would arrive, and he'd fallen in love with Duo's 'vette instantly.

He was a laid back guy, and seemed genuinely pleased that Wufei had a friend. If he suspected there was anything more there, well... he'd never indicated anything other than friendliness with Duo.'

'would you mind taking this up with you? Mr. Chang was ... not in a mood to hear me when he returned earlier this afternoon.'

'What? What do you mean? He came home already?' Duo was concerned, 'what do you mean *not in a mood*?'

'well, it's not my place really, but... something seemed... off. He was... withdrawn. In a way that I haven't seen for some time. He came home relatively early, about 3:30... do you mind, taking it up?'

'nah, I got it, no problem.' Duo took the package, then looked a John and nodded, 'thanks John.' He said quietly, 'thanks for the heads up. You have a good night.'

Duo entered the apartment quietly. The apartment was dark, no lights on, no music. 'Wufei' he called out quietly. Maybe Wufei was sleeping, sick... 'Kitten? You here?'

He turned on the living room standing lamp and made his way to the kitchen and found Wufei seated there at the table.

The light from the living room outlined his form at the table. He was... stiff, rigid, actually.

Fists clenched on the table top, his katana that he practiced his forms with resting there just out of reach. Sweat plastered his hair to his head and he trembled.

Duo took this in in an instant, then dropped to his knees at Wufei's side, 'Wufei Kitten, what's wrong?'

Wufei turned his head slowly toward Duo and the first thought that slammed through Duo's mind at that _deadness_ in Wufei's face was 'oh shit, what happened? Mei... he was afraid, truly afraid to ask now. 'Fei' he whispered, 'what... what's wrong?'

Wufei blinked, some sense of awareness entering his eyes, 'Duo?' he asked quietly, 'when did you get here? Why...' he swallowed, 'why's it so dark?'

How long had he been sitting here like this?

Duo reached up and cupped the side of Wufei's face, noting the sweat damp hair was barely that, flattened down, but only slightly damp, almost dried.

"Kitten.' He whispered, 'are you...okay?'

Wufei blinked, then sighed. 'no Duo' he whispered. 'I am ... not... okay.'

He closed his eyes briefly then looked back to Duo. 'but... I am... better, now. Now that ... now that you're here.'

Wufei's face crumpled for a moment before this incredibly vulnerable, lost little boy look came into his eyes and Duo's heart broke.

'Duo?' Wufei asked quietly, 'hold me, please...please'

'oh Fei' Duo raised up and took Wufei into his arms.

If anything, the trembling increased as Wufei obviously fought for control. 'Wufei... Wufei what's happened?'

'not yet Duo... I ... I will explain, but... not yet, please. I need you Duo. I'm... sorry, but..'

'don't be sorry Kitten, god please don't be. I ... if I'd known.., you should have called me. Wufei if ... if you need me, if ever anything happens, call me Baby. I would have been here, with you.'

He held Wufei tight, trying to stop the shaking. Damn. What were the symptoms of shock? Think. He stroked Wufei's back forcefully. 'Wufei let me get you something to drink, warm you up.'

'you _do_ warm me Nissho, just your presence.' Wufei sighed. 'Duo,... Dr. O knows.'

Duo froze. 'What? He... knows? You mean, about us?... God Fei! he didn't! did he-'

'no, Duo. Not... yet. Mei is safe, for now. He... he doesn't care about me...'

Wufei's lips curled into a sneer, 'about my...perversion. For now. He... someday, he said...' Wufei cut off. 'It doesn't matter Duo. I... I warned him...'

'warned him? Wufei what the hell'-'

Wufei sighed again, seeming almost asleep now. 'yes, he mumbled. 'I told him. I won't lose you. if he... if he hurts Mei, hurts you, I'll kill him Duo, I swear it.'

Wufei said this with such a matter of fact, calmness that it chilled Duo to the bone.

He held Wufei tighter. 'c'mon Babe. Enough time to talk about this more later. You need rest. Come with me.'

Duo gently guided Wufei to the bath, filling the tub with warm water, easing Wufei in. He sat there, holding Wufei against his chest as Wufei finally broke. Sobbing, shaking so hard Duo could hear his teeth rattle.

Not entirely aware of what he was saying, just that Duo was there. Holding him, keeping him safe. Finally he calmed, slipping almost in to sleep.

Duo got him out of the warm water and bundled into his robe. He eased Wufei under the covers and laid there, cradling Wufei in his arms until he finally fell into a relaxed sleep, certain Wufei hadn't realized his words as he fell into oblivion 'I love you, Nissho, Duo. Don't leave me, please...'

Duo trembled slightly himself with rage. Rage at the bastard Dr. O. At the threat to 'lance' this, to harm him, or worse, a defenseless, comatose girl.

Not to mention his casual disregard and venom directed to his own son. This amazing, passionate, man... so full of love. For Dr. O to spit on that, to degrade him so viscously...

Well, Wufei _was _his. Wufei wanted him... loved him.

And he had Wufei for the whole holiday weekend. He'd take Wufei for his special surprise tomorrow, help erase the awfulness of today.

Then, Monday, they'd go to the picnic. Wufei would meet the guys and together they'd brainstorm...

Duo sighed. He knew, likely there wasn't a way to break Wufei free. Wufei was smart, very smart. If there was a way... well, he'd have found it by now.

Short of Mei wakening, there was likely no way to ease Dr. O's hold. And while Wufei may hate him, killing him really wasn't an option.

Duo squeezed tighter, kissing the top of Wufei's head. Well, he could be here for Wufei. Support him, regardless. Wufei wouldn't give in to this, and Wufei _needed_ someone to be there for him, to hold him... love him.

Yah, Duo could do that... he _would_ do it... as long as Wufei would have him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**RACETRACK**

Wufei awoke bleary eyed, fuzzy headed, with a slight headache, yet….. surprisingly happy. He felt… safe, warm, wrapped in Duo's arms.

He nuzzled in closer, taking in Duo's scent and feel, content and happy, despite the headache, until his brain caught up and reminded him _why_ he felt fuzzy headed and had the headache caused by clenching his teeth most of the night... Dr. O.

Fuck. What now?... Wufei felt lead settle into the pit of his stomach, bands of iron constrict around his ribcage... suddenly it was hard to breathe.

Just as he tensed up, he felt Duo's arms tighten around him and, incredibly the tight hold actually made the tightness in his chest somehow lighten... he felt his own arms tighten around Duo before he knew he'd moved.

'Wufei, Kitten... relax. You OK?' Duo kissed the top of his head before pulling back to look down at Wufei 'it _will_ be ok Wufei it will. We will find a way through this, I swear.

We won't let him win. Whatever he's got planned, it won't work. We can do this. There doesn't have to be scandal, anything to rub off on him. Whatever it takes Wufei extra-long work hours, traveling, whatever... I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.'

Duo looked at him intently, 'Wufei' he took a deep breath, 'I promise you, as long as you want me, I'm here...'

Wufei sighed, 'Duo, you say that now, but... you don't know the venom, the ... malice he can exude... he will... not make this easy. He won't just ignore this. He gets off on debilitating others...'

'Wufei. Stop.' Duo was firm, a tone to his voice Wufei had never heard before... he looked up, and Duo watched him.

'Look. Just listen. We can't change it. So he knows. Fine. We just have to ... go with it, for now. We'll be extra careful, no mistakes, give him no excuse. And... we'll work around whatever he throws at us. We will get through this together. For now, for today, I refuse to let him get between us. I will NOT give him a victory. Not even one he will never know about. You checked on Mei yesterday, right? She's... ok?'

Wufei nodded.

'Ok then. Today we go on. We don't let him interfere. ' Duo rolled them over so he hovered above Wufei and looked him determinedly in the eye.

'I have _plans_ Baby, plans for today. A very special surprise that took a long time to set up and that _bastard_ is _not_ fucking it up.' Duo grinned at Wufei's wide eyed stare.

Then he leaned in for a soft, kiss, cupping Wufei's jaw, leaning in to pull at Wufei's lip, running a hand up and down Wufei's side.

He pulled back. 'Don't Wufei. Don't let him win. Stay with me. Be mine this weekend, today. Let me give you my surprise.' He spoke quietly, calmly, matter of fact.

Wufei relaxed and let Duo roll back and hold him in his arms. He burrowed in deeper next to Duo, hugging him back, rubbing his cheek against Duo's shoulder.

'yes Duo.' He whispered.

Duo held him tightly a moment longer, 'Good. Yes Wufei. This is right.'

He took a deep breath. 'so then, first on the schedule is a nice warm shower and I think... I need a fix.'

He tilted Wufei's face up to his and kissed him, then licked down Wufei's neck, then back up to his ear, chuckling lightly at Wufei's stuttered 'a..a f- fix, Duo?'

'yeah Babe. You're... addicting, like... cigarettes, only... better' he nipped his way behind Wufei's ear, then back to his neck again.

'yeah,' he breathed, and grinned when he felt Wufei shiver, 'oh yeah, better... and... I need a fix Baby.'

He came back to claim Wufei's mouth again, morning breath be damned, he carefully, slowly devoured Wufei trailing his tongue over Wufei's, sucking lightly on his lip, nibbling, diving back in.

Each time it seemed the kiss would end until Wufei was whimpering, writhing, senses overwhelmed, panting his name... _lost_ in the sensations, all thoughts of Dr. O erased.

Duo then reached down to palm Wufei through his robe, 'so _hard _ Wufei... so _hot' _he breathed against Wufei's mouth as Wufei moaned and arched into his touch,

'yes Duo, ngh! Ah...'

Duo moved his mouth down to swiftly take a nipple in his teeth.

'ah! Duo' Wufei bucked against his palm, his hands clenched on Duo's shoulders, head back.

Duo nipped at Wufei's neck, at that special spot, thrilled at the moan Wufei couldn't hold back. 'let me spoil you today Kitten. Let me relax you, make you happy.'

He spoke with his lips still lightly touching Wufei's neck and shivered at Wufei's whimper. 'Fei' Duo whispered, 'this is worth it Babe, worth the fight.'

Duo wriggled a bit to work both their robes open, reaching between them, he gripped Wufei and himself together in his right hand.

'_Duo' _ Wufei moaned, arching up. 'that's... Duo.'

Wufei reached forward and tangled his fist in Duo's hair, 'kiss me Maxwell,' he growled, 'right now.'

He pulled Duo in and kissed him. Deeply, passionately, thrusting up into Duo's grip. 'ngh.. Duo that's... that's incredible' he panted, 'don't... don't you dare stop.'

He leaned in to bite at Duo's neck, sucking, raising his own mark, 'Duo. How it _feels_'

Duo was squeezing, pulling, but the friction was starting to be a problem, and he didn't want to hurt either of them. "Wufei wait... wait a sec,' he relaxed his grip, easing off, slowing the rhythm.

'Duo' Wufei warned, his eyes flying open, 'Duo' he growled, 'what?-'

Duo cut him off. 'Trust me grasshopper,' Duo started.

'Fuck Duo, I swear-'

'Really Fei' Duo cut him off again, lightly tracing his hand over Wufei's hardness, reaching down to cup Wufei's sac. 'Trust me, I know what I'm doing, I'm the sensei, remember?'

he grinned, 'if we keep this up, as good as it feels right now, we'll both end up chapped and sore, which will put a damper on any fun later. Come on, shower with me. We'll have some very nice slickery soap in there, we can finish this and get cleaned up all in one go. Then we can move on with our day.'

He released Wufei gave him a light, nipping kiss, and pulled back to stand at the side of the bed. He reached out a hand, smiling.

Wufei glared a bit, scrambling to cover himself with the flap of his robe. 'Duo' he said flatly, visibly bringing himself under control.

He watched Duo a moment then sighed. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up.

Wufei placed his own hand into Duo's still waiting one and looked searchingly at Duo's face. Another sigh and he stood.

He brought his hands up to cup Duo's face and leaned in for a soft, tender kiss, full of the feelings overwhelming him that he could not yet put into words. 'I do trust you Duo, in this and so much more.'

He stood up to his full height and fixed Duo with a stern glare. 'but I swear Maxwell, if you come out with that grasshopper anywhere where anyone else ever hears you, I will gut you. got me?' he glared a moment longer, until Duo's grin started to falter, then leaned in to kiss Duo again, firmly, tongue slipping in as Duo began to open his mouth, probably to reassure.

He took his time with the kiss until Duo leaned forward to wrap his arms around Wufei. then he pulled back to look up into Duo's eyes with his own sly grin.

'good.' Wufei said, watching Duo's face. 'as long as you understand Maxwell. Good. So then, for _now_ ... teach me Sensei, instruct me in all things pleasurable, so I can one day give you as much as you give to me.'

Then he laughed lightly as Duo grinned and leaned in to kiss him on the nose.

Duo smiled down at Wufei and whispered. 'yes grasshopper, let me show you.' then his grin turned feral and he swopped down, taking Wufei up into his arms. 'shower Kitten.'

He carried Wufei quickly into the bathroom before he really had a chance to sputter much and lowered him to his feet at the edge of the shower.

He smiled and ducked as Wufei reached out to pop him in the back of the head.

Wufei sighed again and smiled softly. ' My Nissho. I must admit,' -Wufei said quietly, 'last night, the darkness was... very thick. I can't believe how you manage to brighten things the way you do.'

He watched as Duo set up the water and turned back to him. 'I'm glad babe. Glad I can push it back, glad I can bring you out of it into the light of day. Let me warm you. I promise, today will be good. '

Duo grinned suddenly, a very big, happy grin.' I have been _really_ looking forward to today for a while. I swear, it's gonna be such a blast! Now, drop that robe and jump in that shower. Move it.'

Duo tilted his head as Wufei didn't move to obey, in fact almost... pulled the robe in tighter. 'Wufei' he asked quietly. 'what's wrong?'

'well, Duo, I ...' Wufei sighed lightly, 'it's... different, isn't it... this way...'

Wufei wouldn't look right at Duo at first, then he seemed to steel himself and locked gazes. Holding his breath he deliberately let the robe fall open and slipped it from his shoulders to let it fall and pool at his feet.

He breathed in deeply as it fell away, then stood there, eyes still locked with Duo's, arms at his sides, and just... waited.

Duo saw the vulnerable look in Wufei's eyes, the almost fear there, and was careful not to smile or grin.

He didn't want to hurt Wufei in any way, and understood how hard this was for him. 'yes Kitten, it is different this way. I understand. Not in the heat of passion, under the lights, open, aware... yes, it's different.'

He stepped closer and, keeping his eyes on Wufei's face he cupped the back of Wufei's neck and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

Then he pulled back a step and dropped his own robe. He then slowly reached up and released his hair from the tie holding it back. Wufei's eyes widened and his fingers twitched as his hand raised just a fraction, drawn to that gorgeous mass.

'It doesn't change anything though Wufei. You are still incredibly sexy, gorgeous, just... amazing. And I enjoy looking at you. Dressed or not, horny out of my mind or stone cold sober... doesn't matter.

This,' and he entwined the fingers of both hands with Wufei's, lifting their arms out to the sides so both stood there, naked, open to each other, arms raised out.

He let his eyes roam over Wufei's toned chest and abdomen, deliberately down over those sexy thighs and back up, lingering only a moment over Wufei's manhood, half hard now, and obviously something Wufei was concerned with.

'This is ... mine, Wufei. You are mine... and I'm glad. I want you to be mine. I ... want to be yours too. This is nice. I like looking at you Babe, but this isn't all there is to you. and I know that. But, I do want you to grow comfortable with this part. I want you to be comfortable with my touch, with me looking at you. All the time, not just when I've turned you to putty.'

He smiled, 'Believe me Wufei you are beautiful, sexy... perfect.'

And he let his gaze slowly travel again over the golden skin, taking in every muscle, every detail, gently turning Wufei so he could take in his back, shoulders, and that delectable ass too.

He turned Wufei back to face him again and allowed a small grin at the light blush Wufei sported. Wufei was smiling now too, and seemed more relaxed, less unsure. 'Now Babe, in the water before it gets cold and I lose my chance to finish the earlier lesson.'

Wufei's breath caught a bit and Duo felt his pulse jump in his wrist that was held in Duo's hand.

'ah, yes.' Wufei's deep voice answered, 'teach me Sensei.'

He smiled and waved a hand toward the shower, 'after you.' and he made a show of watching Duo as well, unable to resist trailing a hand through that mass of warn auburn as Duo climbed in the shower.

'mmmmm' Wufei mused as he followed Duo into the shower, 'I ... I like looking at you too Duo. Very much.'

'you do huh? Well then, watch this.' And he leaned in and took Wufei's wakening member into his hand against his own cock which hadn't flagged. Alert and happy at the closeness of Wufei it had stayed at attention, anticipating being near Wufei again. Duo held the two of them in his hand, grinning at Wufei's wide eyed stare.

He reached over for the shower gel on the shelf, drizzling a bit over his hand and their lengths.

Wufei shuddered a bit at the coldness and he gasped, 'Duo' looking up quickly to look at Duo's face.

Duo leaned in to kiss Wufei then. 'lesson time Kitten' he moaned against Wufei's lips and started to pull. 'mmmm Wufei feel this baby... I'm so hard for you, and ... damn it feels good to hold you like this. And look Wufei look at us... you have such a nice cock Wufei. you feel so good in my hand, so nice against me.'

Duo was panting, watching their cocks in his hand, he glanced up to see Wufei avidly focused on Duo's fist.

Wufei was thrusting up now, his own breath harsh, his hands clenched on Duo's shoulders.

'Duo' he moaned, 'I.. I can't believe... how th-... how this... _feels..._ah... ' he dropped one hand down to join Duo's and his eyes flew up to Duo's face, 'let me... Duo, ... let me... too..'

'yes Fei' Duo hissed, pumping his own hips, 'yes... that's... good Kitten. Squeeze ... me Wufei... yes, ...just like... that. Uh...huh...' both men where thrusting now, pulling, squeezing in rhythm.

Wufei felt his knees try to buckle and leaned back against the shower wall, pulling Duo closer to him, their chests close, tight against each other.

Wufei reached up to tangle the fingers of his left hand in Duo's hair. 'Duo ... ah... Ni ... Nissho...'

'Wufei...' Duo growled, 'cum for me Wufei cum _on me_, cum with me... '

Duo's stomach was tightening almost painfully, he'd locked his own knees and rocked up onto the balls of his feet, hovering over Wufei his free arm wrapped tightly around Wufei holding them close together.

Determined to keep Wufei; trying almost to bring Wufei into himself, to feel Wufei against every part of himself.

'Kitten, I'm... you're so...' Duo's own hips had taken up that timeless rhythm as he fucked their fists, feeling Wufei's grip tighten on their lengths.

Suddenly Wufei leaned forward, biting quickly at Duo's neck and Duo couldn't hold back.

'Ngh! ... Fei!' Duo couldn't stop it as he felt Wufei licking at the juncture of his neck, felt Wufei swell against his own spurting cock.

Then Wufei was growling in his ear, 'yes Maxwell, Duo, cum for _me_ ... give me you Duo, ah!' then Wufei was exploding as well, and Duo was torn between watching Wufei's cock throb out his orgasm against Duo's belly, and the _look_ on Wufei's face as his head rolled back, neck arched taut, his eyes wide, gritted teeth giving way to his mouth opening in a deep moan, 'ahhh-uhh-aaah'

Duo pumped a few more pumps, easing the pressure, slowing the pace, as Wufei's knees finally began to give way.

Duo eased them gently to the floor of the tub, pulling Wufei into his embrace. 'oh Kitten' he breathed, 'gods, you are so incredible... I-' Duo cut off there, leaning in to kiss Wufei deeply, slowly.

He sat back, watching as Wufei came to more control of himself and smiled a small, tired smile. 'mmm, Sensei' Wufei murmured, 'I, I fear this lesson may need more practice...lots more.'

Duo chuckled. 'oh yes grasshopper, I think you may be right... lots and lots of practice.' He brushed wet strands from Wufei's face. 'but, not right now.'

He smacked a palm against Wufei's hip, 'come beautiful, up. I mean it. Today's surprise is too good to pass up.'

He stood, pulling Wufei up with him, reaching for the scrubber hanging on the shower rack.

They took their time in the shower, eager hands tracing every muscle, over shoulders and firm biceps, across strong backs and trim waists, each rippling abdomen, the junction of hip and groin, over smooth, firm globes, down taut thighs... exploring each other under the light of day.

Each man half hard again, but ignoring that for this gentle exploration of each other.

Wufei reverently washed and conditioned Duo's hair, earning a bemused chuckle. "The hair huh Fei?"

"Oh yes" Wufei whispered as he gently spread the mass od Duo's hair across his back after rinsing. "it's beautiful. YOU are beautiful." he turned Duo to face him, and cupping both sides of Duo's face leaned in for a gentle open mouthed kiss. "truly, beautiful, like a fey prince"

He took a slow breath and lowered his eyes as he stepped back, "_quite out of reach for the likes of me_.' He thought as he watched Duo climb from the shower and twist his hair to wring the worst of the water from it.

Wufei sighed silently, could he really hope to keep such and enchanting creature as Duo? A sexy, warm, vibrant man who could be with anyone? He vowed to himself as he dried and slipped into his robe to commit every moment of the time he had with Duo to memory, so when the inevitable time came that Duo came to his senses, he would have that warmth inside him... always.

Bundled in their robes, Duo's mass of hair wrapped and drying, they sipped coffee and enjoyed a swiftly prepared omelet while at the kitchen table. 'ok Duo, what is this big surprise then?' Wufei asked.

'no way Wufei. you're gonna wait til we get there, then you'll see. I promise, it's worth the wait.' He stood and rinsed his plate in the sink. 'c'mon Babe, let's hit the road. Comfortable jeans is fine.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei's flushed face and excited laughter as he exited the tour car was worth all the scheduling nightmares Duo'd dealt with these last few weeks.

All the attitude from the racetrack personnel, even that missed practice session and Quatre's bitching. So, so worth it.

To see Wufei excited, smiling, _laughing_ – after the fear and worry of yesterday... yes, worth it.

Duo'd booked a VIP experience at the nearby racetrack. 5 laps each around the track, then one race 'against' each other for three laps. Wufei had even beaten him, and when he climbed out of the car after the victory lap, face red, hair wild, eye's sparkling, Duo'd wanted to buy the fucking place.

Duo had reservations at an out of the way diner nearby. Far enough off the beaten path that they weren't in danger of being in any spotlight or tabloid. No live music here, no night club crowds, no reason to pay any attention to two men enjoying dinner.

And, the place was discreetly known as a place where _mixed_ couples could relax and mingle without drawing attention. Duo'd planned this anyway, but now... well – fuck Dr. O. Fine. If he wanted to "ignore" Wufei's _friendship_ then Duo was gonna take full advantage of that ignoring.

He'd psyched himself this whole week. Looking forward to not having to curb his impulse to touch Wufei, to be able to caress him during dinner, for nothing to stop him from pulling Wufei tighter into his arms , to get to dance with Wufei... and by jove, he was going to enjoy it.

Duo tightened his hold, allowing a small smile into Wufei's hair as the music slowed. Wufei circled his arms around Duo's neck and burrowed deeper into Duo's shoulder.

He leaned into Duo, bringing the line of their bodies together, relishing the feel of Duo's hands caressing his back, swaying him to the music. Tracing his hand over Duo's neck and jaw, Wufei lightly lifted, just a bit, to bring their lips together in the softest of kisses.

Duo moaned. 'Fei' he leaned in, kissing Wufei again, deeper, slowly – so slowly, one hand traced down Wufei's back to come to rest on his hip as the other came to cup the back of Wufei's head. He pulled Wufei in yet closer, devouring his mouth, holding his hip tight against his own.

'Duo' Wufei breathed...

Duo pulled back, easing off. 'god Wufei. You have to stop saying my name like that.' He growled.

Wufei's dazed, lightly puzzled eyes met his own, an adorable look of confusion on his face, then understanding dawned. He pulled back a bit, puzzlement changing to chagrin, worry. 'Duo, I-'

'Wufei. I _want you_ to say my name, you know I do... just... not here, ok? I want you, more of you, all of you.' Duo tightened his hold, pulling Wufei back close against him.

'I want to hear you moan my name, beg my name, sigh my name, call my name... Wufei...' Duo closed his eyes and swallowed before leaning in for a swift kiss and pulling back to resume the dance.

'I've enjoyed these months and the time we've spent together Wufei. getting to know you, all of you, seeing you smile... you've become...very important to me Wufei.'

'Duo.' Wufei answered. 'you know that you mean a great deal to me as well. And I have very much enjoyed our "dates". I certainly never would have considered many of the things we have done...'

Suddenly, a grin lit up his whole face. Duo was spellbound. Wufei didn't even seem to be aware he was grinning like that.

'Especially today Duo! How? How did you even _know_ about something like that? That they let people do that? It was _amazing!_''

Wufei suddenly cut off, obviously getting control of himself. Solemnly he intoned, 'it was very nice Duo.'

Duo laughed at watching Wufei try to put forth a calm exterior while the glee still shone from his eyes.

Duo pulled him in quickly for a tight hug just as the music ended. 'I'm glad Wufei. Very glad, that you had fun, that it was a good day.'

He pulled back, smiling down at the redhead. 'I just wish I'd had a camera ready when you climbed out of that car back in the pit after your victory lap. I've never seen you look so beautiful, so ... perfect. I wish I had a picture.'

Wufei frowned over his shoulder at Duo, obviously confused, as they made their way to their table.

'beautiful?' he scoffed as they sat. 'Duo, please. My hair was destroyed by the heat and the helmet. I know I had oil on my face, and I was all flushed and sweaty.'

He frowned a little. 'you don't have to make up compliments, or patronize me Duo. I mean, we're ... friends, more than friends. I mean, like this morning... Be honest at least...' he lowered his gaze to the table, reaching for his ice tea.

'Wufei.' Duo's sharp, almost angry tone caused Wufei's head to snap up, astonished eyes snapping to Duo's.

He took in Duo's folded arms, his frown, and the almost... hurt ... look in his eyes as he just looked at Wufei a moment.

'what Duo?' Wufei sat up straighter, bracing himself. He knew Duo'd eventually grow tired of things.

How high maintenance everything was, and now, with the new stress of Dr. O... yes, Duo was bound to think it through, get fed up, despite his reassurances of the morning.

Wufei wasn't sure what had pushed Duo to the point suddenly now, but was determined to face it, stoic. He should have known. His reticence, social ineptitude, would certainly push an outgoing people person like Duo away.

Perhaps the dinner and dancing had been enough to do it? Maybe Duo missed clubbing... Wufei sighed and dropped his eyes back to his drink.

Duo'd sat watching Wufei's face after his question. Watching all that Wufei wouldn't tell him play out through his eyes. Those eyes that were so expressive, so full of all that was Wufei if only you took the time to watch.

His expression wouldn't waver, but.. his soul was there – in his eyes. Duo watched the fear ghost through Wufei then the resignation, and finally the glimmer of sadness, loss, before Wufei dropped his eyes.

Duo uncrossed his arms and leaned across the table. 'Fei' he said quietly as he covered Wufei's hand with his own. 'I've never lied to you. 'I've never made up compliments. I have no need to. You are an incredibly beautiful, sexy man. I've told you that before.'

Wufei's eyes darted up to meet Duo's violet gaze, confused, 'but, Duo'

'no Wufei.' Duo cut him off. 'listen to me. You _are_ beautiful. You are sexy, gorgeous, mouthwatering ... just... incredible. And when you climbed out of that car, you were too. So perfect. Messed hair, oil smudge and all.

You had the most amazing smile on your face Wufei and you were _laughing._ Openly happy in a way I have not seen yet. I haven't seen you just cut loose and_ enjoy_ something like that before. Like, just for a moment in time, you forgot the issues hanging over you – Dr. O, Mei, (there was a quick flash of pain in those intense black eyes for a split second, but Duo pushed on) work, everything... for just that moment – your smile, that laugh, was totally _for me._ You looked at me in such a way...'

Duo's voice trailed off. He squeezed Wufei's hand tighter. 'Wufei I –' he swallowed, closed his eyes...

he whispered, 'Wufei. I.. I can't do this anymore.' His eyes flew open at Wufei's sharp gasp and attempt to pull back. He glimpsed the pain there before the walls came up and Wufei's face started to close off.

'No Wufei. I..' he sighed 'I meant, I can't hold back any more, I can't go on without...' Duo started to tremble slightly.

He closed his eyes again, Wufei still trying discreetly to pull his hand back. Duo gripped tighter and growled out 'dammit, I'm in love with you Wufei.'

Wufei froze. Duo sat there, squeezing Wufei's hand under his own. Afraid to open his eyes. Terrified despite last night's, "state of shock confession", that he'd pushed too far, too fast, but unable to continue without saying it...

'Wufei. I can't take it anymore. I had to say it. I know. I know you have way too much on your plate already, I know this thing with Dr. O has to have you completely stressed out and it's not fair to throw this at you right now, but fuck if I know how to stop...'

he chuckled darkly. He stopped his hand moving over Wufei's and opened his eyes, but kept them on the table. His voice dropped to a rasp.

'I have fallen in love with you Wufei. you mean so much to me. The thought of not having you in my life... it scares me. I would do anything to see that smile from today, that just for me, special smile, everyday...

look. I know it's only been three months, and I'm an idiot. I know it's pressure, but... don't let it be, ok? Just... let me love you. you don't' have to change anything, don't have to do anything. I just... I want to be able to say it Wufei.

And, I knew, eventually I was gonna fuck up and spit it out, probably at the worst time, if I didn't get it out there. So, if I call you love, or whatever, now you know. Just, don't... don't take this away. Let me be here for you.

I'm still your friend, you boyfriend if you like. And I don't expect you to love me back, at least, not yet.' He finally lifted his eyes with just a hint of a smile.

Wufei sat there, still, stunned. A look of ... disbelief, on his face.

Not worry, not self-doubt or resignation or acceptance – those Duo'd come to recognize as the most common responses to unpleasant news.

No annoyance or cold anger or any other expression Duo was familiar with, just... disbelief, shock, wonder almost. This look began to fade, and confusion began to be the dominant emotion taking over.

Duo let go as it became obvious Wufei wasn't gonna run. He ran his hand through his hair and sat back, taking a sip from his drink.

He sighed, 'I know Wufei I know it's too fast. I'm sorry. I wasn't gonna tell you, not yet. But, well, last night almost... dammit!'

He crossed his arms. 'I wanted to kill Dr. O last night Wufei in a way I haven't felt since-' he cut off, taking another deep drink from his glass, staring at the light playing on the ice cubes.

'Duo' Wufei's quiet voice cut into his dark thoughts.

He looked up to find that adorable, wondering, confused look on Wufei's face.

Duo cleared his throat and clenched his fists under his arms. '_don't kiss him. Let him talk_,' he repeated to himself in the back of his mind as he responded. 'what Wufei?'

'Duo. How... how can you... I mean?' Wufei licked his lips

Duo repeated his mantra faster – *_don't kiss him, don't' kiss him_*

Wufei looked closely into Duo's eyes. 'Duo. I know you're attracted to me, I mean, obviously... I mean... And, well, I believe we have become... friends.. and... or ...more than... during these months.

I've enjoyed... dating, and... more... the ... more, it's been... incredible, really, but... love? Love, Duo? Like, forever love? How? How can you possibly be in _love _ with me? I mean, come on...'

he dropped his eyes now, and his voice quieted to a whisper. 'Duo, you know... you know I'm not... right. I'm... broken, Duo... you deserve someone... whole. For ... love. I don't ... interact... in any way normal.

Business, well... I know how to put on a persona, to be who I need to be, but ... this is, this is all that I am Duo. You _know_ this. I mean, come on." He began to shred the napkin on the table in front of him.

"Dancing for example. _I _don't dance, I let you move me. That's how it is Duo, in all things. I'm not really alive, it's you. You bring me to life, Nissho. And you shouldn't have to. You deserve someone more, someone _real._ ... For love. ... Someone to have fun with, go clubbing with, to be happy with. Someone who can bring you life,

Not this broken floundering person with threats hanging over him all the time, with all this baggage. Not someone who can't go on tour with you because' *and here his breath hitched just a bit,* 'because the hospital might call, or- '

'Fei'

Wufei realized he was babbling – him!.

He stopped, and brought his eyes back to Duo with a deep breath. As his eyes found Duo's he was floored by the love shining there. Love directed at _him._

It was like, Duo'd kept a veil over his eyes before, and now he'd pulled it off. He shone. Love and happiness were shining from those eyes, desire too, but overwhelmingly, love.

Wufei had never felt so safe, so warm... loved.

'Duo' he breathed, stunned as Duo smiled at him widely.

'Wufei. I told you earlier. If you say my name like that I'm gonna want more.' His voice dropped to a husky whisper, ' a lot more Wufei.'

he leaned in closer. 'there is something you need to understand. And I want this to stick in your head. Listen closely. Are you paying attention?' Duo's eyes still shone, full of love, but his voice here was almost stern.

'yes Duo. I'm listening. What is it?' Wufei whispered. D

uo chose to let the *yes Duo* slide, for now.

'Wufei. I don't love you _in spite_ of who you are, how you react, all those things. I love you _because_ of you. You are who you are. Watching you grow, become comfortable, because of me... this is amazing.

No. I don't like the baggage hanging over our heads. I don't know how to deal with all of it, but we can face it together. And no. I don't like the persona. When you're with me, I want the real you. I don't like to see you put up those walls. I want to be the one always allowed inside.

You're not broken Wufei you've just been alone for too, too long. And your bastard father suffocated you, in too many ways. Wufei. I love you. all of you. quirks and all. They're my quirks. I want to learn them all.

Come on. Let's go home. Let me love you tonight Wufei.'

Duo stood, pulling Wufei up into his arms. Content with knowing that Wufei did love him, even if he couldn't say it yet, or likely didn't even realize it fully. He could wait. Wufei wasn't gonna run.

'come on, let me show you some new lessons Wufei.' his eyes smoldered as he looked down into Wufei's wary, hopeful gaze. He kissed him, tucked Wufei in close to his side, and led them out of the restaurant.

So engrossed in each other and the night's revelations, neither man noticed the watcher in the shadows, observing them quietly with intense focus from the dancing through their exit. Didn't notice the patron exiting shortly behind them as they made their way to Duo's car...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

They stopped by the hospital on the way home, to bring assurance to them both of Mei's continued safety.

Wufei watched Duo for the short time they were there. Duo's eyes had not dimmed in their love of him, and if Wufei wasn't mistaken, there seemed to be a deep emotion there as he gazed on Mei as well.

Wufei sighed deeply, brushing her hair back from her face. She seemed fine, there had been no change, and nothing in her chart about any moves or pending changes.

It seemed he worried needlessly, for now. The night nurse came in to turn Mei onto her other side, part of the necessity of caring for the comatose, repositioning to prevent pressure on her skin, moving her arms and legs to maintain muscle tone.

'will you be staying Wufei' Gina asked as she and the assistant nurse began made to pull back the blankets.

'no Gina, not his time.' Wufei shook his head. 'We'll be back later this weekend'

'Monday.' Duo cut in, 'after the picnic, we'll check on her then.'

'Monday then. It was nice to see you again Wufei.' Gina smiled warmly. 'you look good, not so tired as before. Take care of yourself.'

She watched as the young men left. It was good that Wufei wasn't spending nearly every night here anymore.

She wondered, briefly, if the auburn braided one was part of the reason why. He'd never brought anyone else here with him before... ah well. Whatever it was, to seemed good for him, that aura of defeat wasn't there anymore, he still was ... stoic, grave, but not... so hopeless...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo eased Wufei down onto the bed and leaned down to remove his boots. 'so Babe, was I right or what? Today's surprise topped the cake, hmm?' Duo grinned as Wufei's eyes lit up briefly before he tiled his head to give Duo a curious look.

'yes Duo.' Wufei answered with a gleam and a soft smile.

Duo froze, for just a moment then lifted up on his knees to engulf Wufei in his arms.

'thank you Wufei' he husked. 'thank you for not pulling away, for not pushing me out. I know it seems fast, but it'll be good, you'll see. We're... right.

I know you hadn't expected _'forever love'_ as you called it, when you decided to try for something _more_ with me. And I will be your friend or whatever you need me to be. Thank you for letting me love you.' he squeezed Wufei for a moment longer, then eased him to lay back on the mattress.

He looked down solemn, but eyes shining with love. Wufei was overwhelmed with the ... safeness he felt. The feeling of... home.

Duo smiled softly, 'for now, it's time to relax. I am gonna give you a lesson in relaxation Wufei. This is a very important lesson if we are to move further than we have come already.

Don't get me wrong, I love the things you are learning to do with that mouth of yours,' Duo shivered lightly, and Wufei squirmed just a bit

'and I love touching you and you touching me, but... for us to go further, you are going to have to learn to relax. Not just, relax and let me touch you, enjoying the sensations, but _relax_ everything.

You are always so tense, many times even after... your legs will give out, or you'll nod off into sleep, but... always, there's still a ... tension, there.

We have to dispel that. And I know, now... with Dr. O's little bombshell, you are as high-strung as a piano wire. So, roll over. Tonight you begin to learn massage. And, if I do say so myself, I am a master.'

Duo smiled and ran his hands lightly over Wufei's thigh. Wufei closed his eyes and sighed, just a bit. 'Duo, it ... it shouldn't be this difficult. You shouldn't have to-'

Duo cut him off before he could go on. 'Wufei. I don't _have _ to, I _want _to ... look. I love you, I want this ...relationship, this... _part_ of our relationship... to move forward, very very much.

And it... it's not _difficult_, I am being more careful than is probably necessary. But, ... I want our first time to be ... as painless as possible.

Look. We could... go on, now. As things are. Eventually, you _would_ enjoy it, but... eventually.

That means to begin with, you would be in some likely serious pain. and I don't _want_ eventually. I don't want pain to be part of our time together. Definitely not for our first time.

I am quite content to continue as we are. You are very talented with that mouth, I wasn't lying. And I could almost cum every time you put your hands on me.

But. I know, eventually,' he smiled a bit, 'you are going to want to experiment, to try more. And I want to be the one to give you that. And I _don't_" here his voice hardened a bit.

'I don't want your body to associate pain with that release Wufei. not to begin with. Later, if you want to try some kink now and then, after you are comfortable with your likes, that's fine we can see. I, personally, do not like pain... well, beyond some nibbling, a little teeth, nails, mmm , can be very nice. But, I do not like real pain, whips, stuff like that.'

Wufei's eyes had widened as Duo went on, and he couldn't seem to help blurting, 'whips?'

Duo smiled. 'doesn't sound like your cup of tea huh?'

Wufei shook his head, a little bemused, 'well, good. But seriously, after a while, if you want to try something, if you have any...fantasy or... something you want to try, that's fine- I will try almost anything once.

And if you find something that really turns you on, or that you really like, just tell me. But, for now, to begin, I want only pleasure between us Wufei. let me ease you into this phase, just as we have been. A bit at a time, until you are ready to receive me.'

He leaned in to kiss Wufei softly. 'so, first, relaxing. You need it anyway, it will help with the headaches, and-'

Duo cut off, chuckling at Wufei's second wide eyed expression. 'yes Wufei I know you have headaches. You don't have to say it or tell me, it's obvious when you do, at least to me. Now. Roll over, close your eyes and just lay there a bit. I'll have you so relaxed by the time I'm done tonight you won't know who you are.'

Wufei gave Duo a skeptical glare and pulled off his shirt. He looked at Duo a bit longer, then reached down and removed his jeans too, before quickly rolling onto his belly, head turned toward the wall.

He didn't say anything, just lay there, breathing, waiting...

Duo sat there for a while, just getting his fill of the sight of Wufei; long, lean, muscled legs, trailing up to a well-toned, beautiful ass, tapered waist... Wufei's back was muscled too, and the arms cradling his head were well defined, strength obvious without being overstated. All a delicious golden tan. That beautiful, shining black hair off-setting the tone of his beautiful skin...

He reached out to trail his hand lightly down Wufei's left shoulder and down his back, delighting in the goose bumps left in the wake of his caress. He sat up, reaching into the bedside table for the massage oil he'd bought last week and stashed there, hoping for this moment.

Duo straddled Wufei's thighs, keeping his boxers on. Tonight was all about Wufei. he wasn't kidding about Wufei needing to relax. The man was a walking bowstring most of time. It could not be healthy.

Duo began to knead at Wufei's shoulders and neck, eliciting an unexpected moan, and smiling as Wufei began to sink into the mattress. Duo worked diligently, slowly making his way down Wufei's back, thoroughly working him over.

Slowly, he made his way lower down Wufei's back, then, as he felt a new kind of tension begin to build in Wufei's body, he soothed, 'Shh Kitten, not yet.' He whispered, moving down past Wufei's buttocks to work on his thighs, legs. Wufei moaned again, and sighed in bliss as Duo bled the tension from his body.

Duo worked his way back up Wufei's legs, this time, letting his hands trail down, slightly, to caress the inner thigh.

Wufei hummed lightly, seeming almost on the edge of sleep as Duo began to caress his ass and lower back.

Duo felt Wufei's awareness slowly return, and let his hands dip between Wufei's thighs again to lightly nudge them apart.

He massaged Wufei's thighs and ass until Wufei was discreetly nudging, trying to get Duo's hands where he obviously yearned for them to be.

Duo dropped one hand down to caress the backs of his fingers over that spot just behind Wufei's balls.

Wufei moaned and pushed back, just a bit, 'yes Duo' he breathed, 'that's... that's nice.'

Duo's own breathing hand increased and he leaned down to trail kisses over Wufei's lower back, and down over one cheek.

He traced his hand lower to cup Wufei's sac, 'yes Wufei.' he moaned, 'it is. I like to touch you Wufei, to see you, feel you grow for me.'

He kissed the inside of Wufei's thigh as he reached down under Wufei's belly to hold Wufei's length in his left palm. His other hand dipped into the oil jar nearby, and he warned Wufei not wanting him to tense and undo all his hard work. 'I'm gonna touch you now Kitten, just _feel_ don't move, just feel.'

Duo ran his slick fingers down the crack of Wufei's ass, just up and down, slowly, as he began to caress his cock with the same rhythm. Loose, easy, gently... he circled one finger around Wufei's pucker, 'lesson time Kitten' he husked, and slowly, carefully, eased the tip of his forefinger inside.

Wufei tensed, just a bit, but Duo's continued pull on his cock, and the pressure of his wrist against that spot just behind his balls distracted him enough that soon Duo could ease in a bit deeper.

'yes Wufei I'm inside you Baby, just a bit, but... inside. And ..._gods_ Wufei you are so... tight, so... hot...' Duo was panting lightly now, puling Wufei's cock a bit harder than he'd planned, but eager now for Wufei to cum. To feel that pucker tighten around his finger ...

he gently began to ease in and out, in time with Wufei's own rhythm which his hips had involuntarily started... 'yes Wufei'

Duo circled around with that finger, paying close intention as he pushed in farther, all the way. Suddenly, as he pushed in completely, his hand tilted just so, Wufei arched and called out, 'Duo!... gods Duo...th- that...'

Wufei was panting, 'Duo...what..._please.'_ he moaned, deep, guttural, 'Duo'

'oh baby' Duo was thrusting his own hardness against the outside of Wufei's thigh by now, and at Wufei's startled jump, almost came himself.

'there Wufei right... there?' Duo pressed forward again, pressing firmly, deeply, just as he squeezed Wufei's cock, thumb slipping over the head.

'Duo! Ah...Du...' Wufei was thrusting back now, searching, mindlessly, for that finger again.

'Yes Wufei... yes' Duo hissed and began to thrust his finger in earnest, deeply, slowly, grazing over that spot again and again, increasing his pace as Wufei's panting grew more frantic.

Duo swiftly inserted a second finger, with no warning, making sure to aim true, he pushed with a deep, hard thrust, his other hand flying over Wufei's cock.

'Duo!' Wufei suddenly tensed, froze, and moaned from deep, deep inside... 'nnnnggghhh!' as he came, forcefully.

Duo stilled his hand from pumping, still buried inside, flicking the tips of his fingers over that nub of flesh.

Wufei's hips began to stutter with the aftershocks and Duo stopped before it could become too much.

His own thrusts against Wufei's thigh had stopped, but he hadn't cum. Too engrossed in Wufei's body, his responses. Enraptured, watching Wufei's orgasm play out in those wide eyes, taut neck, twisted fingers trying to shred the pillow he had in his death grip.

As Wufei began to melt, Duo became aware again of his own painful, hard, cock and eased back to not put too much pressure on Wufei's leg.

Wufei's panting was easing now, and he tried to talk. 'Duo' he whispered, 'oh damn, Duo'

Duo chuckled, 'see? I told you before, you know about it, but you don't _know_'

he carefully eased his hand out of Wufei's body, cleaning himself with the wetnaps he'd planted in the table drawer as well, and gently rolled Wufei over to retrieve his numb arm.

He sat up, leaning over to clean Wufei's belly, and then stood to swiftly remove his boxers before coming back to the bed to take Wufei in his arms.

Wufei lay there, watching Duo with half lidded eyes as he cleaned Wufei up and spread a towel over the wet spot.

'Duo. That was... incredible. I... see, though, what you meant. At first... even with just one...' and here Wufei began to blush a little, but steeled himself and went one, 'even with just one finger, it was... it felt...'

'it felt big, right?' Duo cut in as he pulled Wufei into his embrace. 'just one finger, at first, felt like, what the hell are you doing?...

I know Wufei that's why we're going to take this slow. A little at a time. You will be well prepared before we progress to me taking you...' Duo smiled as Wufei's gaze quickly darted to his still full, swollen cock, then back to Duo's face.

The almost ... fear, worry, there at first was immediately replaced with a curious look that then morphed to ... surprise and then... almost... chiding.

'Duo... you didn't... you're still...' Wufei's eyes smoldered, 'Duo' he husked, 'let me make you cum.'

'Fei' Duo couldn't help but moan, and his eyes closed briefly, 'oh yes baby, please do... I'm all yours.'

Wufei sat up and eased Duo down, running his hands over Duo's chest, through his hair, down over his shoulders... 'Duo, can... can I?...' Wufei seemed hesitant

'What Wufei? Anything, just tell me.' Duo cupped the side of Wufei's face.

'well, I..., do you... I mean.' He took a deep breath, 'never mind.'

He leaned down and before Duo could insist on finding out what had Wufei flustered, he took Duo into his mouth, immediately sucking deep and hard.

One hand held Duo's cock in place, while the other, for the first time, began to ease down, below his sac.

Exploring, Wufei trailed his fingers over that line below, earning a moaning, thrashing Duo for his effort. 'Wufei... Wufei.. I'm close already. Watching you, gods Wufei it brings me so close, just seeing you respond to me... yes Fei! just like that Baby, don't... don't stop.' Duo tangled his fingers in Wufei's hair and began to thrust into Wufei's mouth.

Wufei was surprised at first, Duo'd always been...gentle. And he wasn't rough now, exactly, just...forceful, eager, in way Wufei found he enjoyed, a lot.

He hummed deep in his throat at the feel of Duo's hands clenching in his hair and Duo's voice calling out, 'Wufei... Wufei...please...ungh,'

Duo seemed unable to hold back his thrusts as they grew deeper, more intense. Wufei used one arm to hold Duo's hips down and eased his head back a bit against Duo's fists.

'oh! Shit!' Duo panted, 'I'm... sorry, Wufei... ngh! Damn...' Duo seemed like he wanted to push Wufei away, but Wufei was having none of that.

He leaned in again, taking Duo fully into his throat, humming, sucking, twirling his tongue until Duo was again mindless in his pleasure, fists clenched tightly in Wufei's hair.

'Fei! I'm... Wufei... it's...it's...' Duo arched up, head thrown back as a wordless cry left his throat, 'ahhhhhh!' his hot, heady seed filled Wufei's mouth, spilling down his throat as he sucked harder, laving Duo with his tongue until the spasms stopped.

He continued until he was certain Duo was done, then looked up to find Duo's eyes tightly closed, panting.

'Fei' Duo whispered, 'Wufei I'm-'

'don't you dare tell me you're sorry Maxwell' Wufei said quickly. 'that was so damn hot.'

Duo's eyes opened, seeking out Wufei's own. "Wufei I –"

'I mean it Duo. Don't say it. To be able to bring you such pleasure that you lose yourself, that is my goal... you didn't hurt me, I just pulled back to get my bearings. It was perfect. I'm glad you felt that... intense. You are a gifted teacher.'

Wufei crawled up to kiss Duo firmly, deeply. He pulled back, gazing into Duo's eyes, that once again shown with love, acceptance, home...

'Duo, I ... care for you, very much. I ... may even love you, I don't know. But, I've... I've never been in love before... I'm not sure if that's what this is...

I do know I don't want to lose you. the thought, when Dr. O threatened you... gods I almost killed him right there. Maybe, maybe it is love...' he raised his eyes to Duo's

'it's not too fast Duo, it's just... I want you to be happy, to be sure... it's bound to be a lot of work, loving me... a lot of hassle, I don't want... don't want to... fall in love, and then... then you figure out it's not worth it.' By the end his voice had dropped to a whisper.

'Wufei. look at me' Duo coaxed Wufei's eyes back to his own, running his hand through Wufei's hair, he smiled, 'didn't anyone ever tell you nothing really worth it is ever easy? I have been in love Wufei. I know how it feels. I love you, need you. and I meant, as long as you want me, I'm here.

When you figure it out, if you decide you're in love with me, you'll make me the happiest guy on the planet. If you decide you want to be friends and look for something else, well... I'll take that too, as pathetic as that makes me.

I will be your friend, your sensei, your lover... your love. Whatever capacity you choose. Just, don't close back up on me, don't pull away. Let me love you Wufei.'

Wufei leaned down, 'yes Duo' he whispered against Duo's lips, and then curled up into Duo's side.

'I should insist we shower, right now, but... this is ... nice Duo. Hold me, just, hold me.' He snuggled in deeper to Duo's side, and relaxed with his head on Duo's shoulder.

Duo chuckled, 'yes Wufei. My Love.'

He kissed the top of Wufei's head and held him as they drifted off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**PICNICS AND MASQUES**

Wufei and Duo approached the park, hand in hand, relaxed, and happy. Well, as happy as one could be, considering where everything stood. At least say... content...

Yesterday had been a study in 'relaxing' – teaching Wufei the joys of lazing about, watching old, favorite movies one after another, doing nothing more strenuous than microwaving burritos or paying the pizza guy... lazy exploratory touches, tastes.

Duo carefully kept things slow. Satisfying, but without urgency or pushing any limits. He'd brought Wufei awake with his tongue and gently eased him over the cliff to begin the day, then kept things to just being together, holding Wufei caressing him, but not venturing beyond.

He wanted Wufei to experience the wonder of being cherished, and wanted to be certain Wufei knew it was for more than physical gratification. Yes, falling asleep, cradling Wufei in his arms, watching his features soften in peace after spending the entire day together in the apartment, talking – laughing – learning more and more of each other... it had truly been a day to hold close in his heart.

As they came up on the sidewalk border around the side of the park, Duo pulled them to a stop. 'Wufei' he said softly, then sighed as Wufei's curious gaze fell on him. 'I have to tell you something.'

He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. Raising his gaze to Wufei's, his voice firmed with determination, 'Wufei I've told the guys a lot about you. How much you mean to me, how delicious you are' here he grinned quickly with a fast waggle of the eyebrow, but quickly reverted back to serious. 'That you're mine... or rather that I hope to make you mine, ... but... I've also told them about... about Mei.' He Felt Wufei's hand tighten briefly on his own.

'Duo' Wufei murmured. 'I had to Wufei.' Duo answered. 'Quatre.. he's like a total strategy genius, and Heero can do things with hacking that just blow you away. If there's any way out of this, they'll find it.

I know. I know there's likely no alternative, no fix, or you would have figured it out, but damn, Wufei I had to try.' He took a deep breath.

'I know you're a private man, and didn't really want this out there, but... these guys are family Wufei. They've been with me through so much, my parents, Hilde. They know if I'm hurting. When I'm worried or tense. I...' he locked his violet gaze with Wufei's deep black, 'I can't lie to these guys Wufei. I just can't.'

'Duo' Wufei brought one hand up to cup Duo's jaw. 'it's ok. I know how important they are to you. I won't pretend to truly understand family, but I had,' he swallowed, coughed a bit, '_have_ Mei. And, I never lie to her...if... if she were able to hear, if she were awake and you were hurting, if there was something wrong, I would never consider keeping it from her.

It's ok. They're your brothers, your family, I...' he trailed off and looked away a moment, then looked back. 'I want them to know Duo. What you mean to me, and to understand if I'm... aloof, or...seem... not what they'd expect.

This avoids complicated explanations. If you've explained, then, then - they'll understand perhaps if I'm not as... talkative, or expressive, or... outgoing as one would expect. Especially for someone deserving of your attentions.' Wufei smiled softly.

'Fei' Duo scolded, 'you are absolutely deserving of everything-'

Wufei cut him off. "perhaps. But, you must admit my... socially challenged ways are not typical of your conquests.' He smirked a bit, and his eyes smiled and shone with mirth.

Duo laughed. 'socially challenged huh? I'm so gonna use that Wufei.' he pulled Wufei in close briefly inhaling the calming sandalwood of his hair and kissed him quickly on the temple. He stepped back, 'ok.' He said, 'let's-'

Duo was cut off by the sneering tone of a voice calling out a bit behind him, 'well guys, if it aint a couple a fruits snuggling, and right out in public. And look at all that damn hair. Incredible. Stinking fairies. Go to freaking California, huh?'

Duo turned slightly, his grip tightening on Wufei's hand. He clenched his jaw and took a breath. Glaring at the four men standing a ways off, he turned back to Wufei. 'C'mon Kitten. Let's move on.' He started to make his way across the park.

Wufei glared at the hecklers a moment and turned to follow.

'Yeah. Flit away fairies. You know, if you're gonna pick such a girly weakling as that chink there you might as well just get a woman.' The voice sneered at them, 'well, I guess he makes you feel all manly, and heaven knows you need something to make you know for sure you're not a girl yourself with all tha damn hair, guess it still gives you whatever squick it is you get from picking a guy... What a couple of princesses.'

Duo whirled, anger rising, growling low in his throat at the 'girly weakling' comment. His eyes widened further with the 'princess' taunt, knowing the taunts and such Wufei had endured throughout his life – from his father, school kids, and others over his apparent frailty... to let these thugs bring up those memories... not to mention the bit about the hair.

Duo started back toward the group, fists clenched, but was stopped short by Wufei's grip on his arm. 'No, Nissho. Leave them. They mean nothing, they _are_ nothing. Leave it.'

Wufei held Duo's arm tightly, 'come. Forget them.' He tugged lightly and felt Duo sigh.

Duo glared at the hecklers again, then turned back to Wufei. He took another breath and forced a smile. 'Ok Kitten. Fine. Let's go find the guys.'

He reached up to trail his fingers through one of Wufei's hair gently. He caught Wufei's eyes widening with alarm a moment before something impacted with his back just between the shoulder blades, knocking him briefly off balance.

An unpleasant wetness trickled down his shirt collar as he caught himself stumbling into Wufei. He looked up quickly to make sure Wufei was ok and was stunned by the look in Wufei's eyes as he glared over Duo's shoulders at the men behind.

'Fei' Duo gasped quickly. Wufei's grip had shifted to Duo's biceps to steady him as he stumbled and Wufei squeezed tightly.

Righting Duo's balance and quickly moving Duo two steps to the side, his gaze never leaving the men behind Duo, Wufei spoke quietly but firmly. 'are you ok Duo?'

Duo flinched at the coldness in Wufei's tone. 'yes Wufei. Kitten. I'm fine. C'mon.' Duo felt fear twisting his gut. He _knew_ Wufei wasn't gonna walk away.

There was such a look in Wufei's eye. He was afraid to look away, to let go. Wufei's aura was oppressive with restrained violence and Duo wanted desperately to walk away, just ignore this.

His own anger from before paled at the barely suppressed rage shining from Wufei's eyes.

'just a moment, Nissho.' Wufei answered, his voice cold.

He stepped forward, his stance obvious as he stopped slightly in front of Duo, his voice dripping with scorn as he addressed the group's leader. 'such a _man_ you are, to strike your opponent in the back. To throw a drink at a man walking away, avoiding a conflict. Such honor you display. It's no wonder these men revere you.'

Wufei dropped the sneer and his voice burned as he spoke next. 'you will apologize to this man, now.'

'Apologize?' the heckler laughed, his discomfort obvious at being intimidated by one he'd judged as weak. And he was intimidated, his nervousness clear at the confidence exuding from Wufei.

His bravado rose, 'I don't think so fairy.' The thug barked, 'you must be soft in the head too. Take your long haired _boyfriend_,' here he sneered viscously at the term, 'and be glad we don't kick your ass, and his.'

Wufei's gaze never faltered. There was no change in his expression as he regarded the men. Deceptively calm, he spoke. 'you will not apologize willingly then.'

Calm he was, but Duo could see a cold, clear anger seething in Wufei's eyes, heard it in that calm statement and the words that followed, 'very well. After I, a 'soft fairy' put you in your place, you will apologize. You and your companions.'

'You're crazy.' The thug scoffed. But his disquiet was becoming more visible, the way he shifted about, his bravado beginning to crumble.

And as any bully with followers is wont to do, he blustered all the harder, and called in his guard. 'Fine fruit. Whatever. I'm done with you.' he gestured to the man on his right, 'Joe. Shut this fag's mouth.'

"Joe" stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, his intent clear. Wufei spoke once more, lightly shaking off Duo's clutch at his bicep and the hissed "wait Fei!'

'You will not engage yourself?' Wufei shook his head, 'you send your lackey? Yes. Clearly a man of honor. A real man you are. Very well, so be it. When I am done here, you will _each_ apologize.'

Wufei stepped forward and stood with his hands at his sides. 'Fei' Duo tried once more, 'C'mon Wufei. Just blow it off. I'm fine. They're not worth it babe, not worth the trouble.'

'No Duo. You are correct. They are not worth any trouble.' Wufei assured, his eyes never straying from the man in front of him.

'They are not worth trouble, but you are. You are worth so much, so worth any trouble. However, it's obvious that they won't take much effort, and I feel like making a point. Trust me Nissho.'

The advancing thug, Joe, shook his head and snarled, 'whatever asshole, enough.' He stepped forward and swung a meaty fist at Wufei's head.

Faster than a blink Wufei caught the fist and spun Joe about, wrenching his arm up against his back. He raised Joe up on his toes, earning a sharp cry as his other hand raised and cuffed Joe in the side of the head, stunning him. His foot planted firmly in Joe's lower back, he shoved him forward onto his face on the pavement.

Wufei spun quickly to take on the next attacker who rushed with a cry and a kick toward Wufei's side. Wufei caught that leg against himself, pinning it with his arm against his body and pulling the man forward. He lashed out with his right fist connecting with the man's jaw and let him drop to the sidewalk.

The remaining follower and the leader rushed Wufei together. Duo cried out a warning, but Wufei was ready. He snapped a blinding fast roundhouse kick at the fourth man, catching him in the side of the head.

Landing, he swung a hard jab into the man's gut, causing him to double over and sink to his knees. Leaving him groaning, Wufei spun to face the leader.

That one drew up short, suddenly, falling to his knees, both hands raised. 'hey, wait a-' he was cut off as Wufei blew aside his raised hands and dropped a viscous, loud slap across his cheek, the crack echoing a moment.

The thug slipped to the side and before he could stop it, he raised a hand to cradle the already red cheek with a gasp, tears obviously shining in his widened eyes.

'a "bitch slap" I believe you'd call it. Appropriate I believe.' Wufei smirked, 'now, apologize to this man and I will do no more damage. We can leave this here. Or do you wish to continue this?' Wufei barely showed any sign of exertion. His cold glare focused intently on the man.

'ok, fine. I'm sorry. Enough.'

Wufei stood straight. He nodded briefly, once, and turned slightly reaching for Duo's hand without taking his eyes from the group. He stepped off to the side.

'Enough then' Wufei looked at Duo now, a slight smile spreading across his face at the awe Duo couldn't conceal. 'Come Nissho. Let's meet those friends of yours.' Duo nodded and, hand in hand, the left the area, heading into the park.

After walking a bit across the park, with the adrenaline and euphoria from the run-in with the thugs wearing off, Wufei approached the shaded pavilions with some trepidation. The smell of grilled _something_ pervaded the air and his mouth would have watered had it not been so _dry._

He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax. He felt Duo squeeze his hand and squeezed lightly back. He turned to give Duo a small smile.

Already Duo read him so well. He wanted to make Duo happy, to meet and spend time with these men, his friends, his family. Duo'd explained he said, but still…

Wufei knew too well his lack of social graces, his difficulty mingling, making small talk. He'd taken Duo to see Mei, but she obviously couldn't express approval or its lack, and he certainly would never introduce Duo to his father….

These people were Duo's family. They were important to him and he to them. Wufei's acceptance by these people would maybe forestall the day Duo came to his senses, woke up and realized Wufei was so not worth all this trouble….

Wufei sighed and tried to recall some of what Duo's described to him: Zechs, Duo's best friend since childhood. Somewhat cynical, having endured his own pain and loss…. He'd been with Duo through all the pain in his life, losing his parents, Hilde….losing himself for a time. Zechs had not been fooled by the playboy image, the parade of lovers. He knew Duo craved being loved and loving someone back, and was happy Duo'd found someone again – but – he hadn't met Wufei didn't know, really, who Wufei was. This man's approval was too important. It made him nervous.

Wufei spotted the group in the distance. He picked out the energetic, smaller frame of one who could only be the perpetually cheerful, seemingly innocent Quatre. One who gave his love so freely to his friends, one who looked up to Duo.

And there, off to the side, stood a tall man that had to be Trowa, the bassist, the other closest brother to Duo. The other with an opinion that carried so much weight. Quiet, at times prone to temper, and with reason, but loyal to the end to those he called friend.

And finally, the brunette there kicking the soccer ball against the fence. That had to be Heero, Quatre's best friend, distant but caring, another brother to Duo…

Wufei took a fortifying breath and centered himself to meet them. Duo leaned in and kissed Wufei lightly against his hair, then pulled back, smiling.

'It's OK Wufei. Family, friends, not the execution squad.' He chuckled, 'come on Kitten – I finally get to show you off'

Wufei felt himself smile, amazed at the feeling of home that overwhelmed him when Duo laughed like that….. with that warmth infusing his chest, he could face anything. 'Yes Duo' he smirked, almost laughing at Duo's growled, 'Fei! None of that' and stepped forward to shake the first outstretched hand of the group waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei sighed quietly as he turned from refilling his wine cooler, looking around briefly for Duo before spotting him a bit across the park, chasing Heero down.

Duo looked so beautiful, so warm, his auburn braid shining in the afternoon sun, flying behind him, his warm tanned skin just begging to be caressed as he smiled at Wufei from across the field…

Wufei felt himself smile before he'd realized it, then jumped – just a bit – as he heard his name spoken somewhat close by, 'Wufei'

He turned to find Zechs near, watching him speculatively. 'everything ok Wufei?' Zechs asked. 'you having a nice time?'

This man… this man was the one whose opinion held so much weight…. Was so so important.

Wufei found himself out of his depth. His power, money, influence, intimidation… none of that mattered here. This was no client or subordinate, not an enemy competitor to be intimidated or cajoled.

This was Duo's family. Wufei couldn't hide behind his walls, use a persona, he had to keep the walls down, let this man in, so he would _KNOW- _...

Although by most standards it had been a short time, only a few months, already Wufei knew – he could not give Duo up, not without a fight anyway, and Duo loved him – at least Duo thought he did, for now, and Wufei didn't want to be the cause for Duo changing his mind. He would find a way, a way to make this work, to make it last….if only Mei would wake… ah well, no sense wishing for something beyond his control.

Wufei let his gaze turn back to Duo as he laughed and. tackled Heero. He let a small sigh escape his own lips as he answered Zechs,

'yes, thank you. I am enjoying myself, more than I'd expected.' He took a sip of his wine cooler and waited for the unavoidable scrutiny and warning he knew was coming.

This was the first chance they'd had to speak alone – and goodness knows, if he were interviewing a suitor of Mei's the warnings would have been laid on thick from the very beginning…

'Duo tells me you met at one of GUNDAM' performances at the club Indulgence.' Zechs said as he turned to watch Quatre and Heero battle back from the goal Trowa'd scored after Duo's impromptu tackle.

'He said you're not much of a club goer most of the time – hard to avoid the spotlight and all.' Zechs watched Wufei from the corner of his eye as he struggled to make small talk.

Duo'd explained Wufei's difficulty interacting outside of business, the isolation, the solitude growing up resulting in a lack of conversation skills, his halting social graces for the most part, especially in unfamiliar situations...

And a friendly picnic with no clients or such to impress would certainly be an unfamiliar situation for this man….

Duo seemed to see a vulnerability here, and his instinctive need and desire to protect, to shield, drew him to this man, while at the same time he described a core of strength, a will in Wufei that fascinated him.

Zechs could see what Duo meant. Wufei's eyes as he watched Duo were so expressive… tender, amazed almost... hungry.

Zechs could see a need there, a need for acceptance, a desire to belong, and at the same time an obvious fear that it would not be found….. all underlined by a fierce determination.

'I actually went to Indulgence purposefully that night.' Wufei said quietly. 'I knew GUNDAM would be performing, and …. I'd wanted, wanted to… meet Duo.'

Wufei kept his gaze trained on Duo, as though he couldn't bear to look away. He seemed almost not to realize that he oriented himself to Duo, turning slightly to track his movements. 'I don't go to clubs often, but.. it was worth it – I'd wanted to meet him for some time before that night'

'yeah, that's what I'd gathered' Zechs replied, and was rewarded by a chip in Wufei's armor as his eyes flashed to Zechs with surprise briefly before returning to Duo.

Wufei frowned, just slightly as Zechs went on, 'Duo explained to me Wufei that you'd intended to meet him all along.'

Wufei's expression closed up, a little, and Zechs knew he was growing wary.

'Duo's my best friend Wufei you know that. My brother. He explained that you're alone and might not understand what it is we have, all of us.'

Wufei's eyes flashed with a deep pain, quickly quashed. 'hear me out Wufei.' Zechs held up one hand. 'don't close off. You know why Duo explained. We talked because we're close. Because we can all read each other and we protect each other.

Duo wanted you and I to get along. He worried I wouldn't understand your…. reluctance, to talk or interact. I'm a people person Wufei. I can be brash, or pushy at times and Duo didn't want me to feel brushed off if you were extra quiet, or to scare you off by pushing too hard, too fast.

He cares for you Wufei. More than perhaps he should, so quickly. But that's Duo. He falls hard, fast, and deep. But….

I think perhaps you feel just as deeply as he does, I think for all your reluctance to show emotions, you feel them maybe more keenly than most. And I think you care too, for him.

I don't presume to approve or disapprove. Duo is an adult, well able to decide for himself who he cares for. Just know, Wufei that we love him and we are quite ready to love who he loves as well.'

Zechs' sentiment, willingness to accept, even care for Wufei for Duo's sake, was echoed by each of the group in their own ways at different times over the afternoon.

Wufei had been expecting the "don't hurt him" speeches to be made, but he'd been floored and humbled by the genuine acceptance each had offered.

Their concern for Duo was overwhelming and each at some point had made mention of how good they felt Wufei to be for Duo, how happy he'd seemed since he'd found Wufei. Wufei vowed to fight for this even more that he'd previously determined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Wufei smiled softly to himself as he watched Duo make his way back to their blanket spread out on the hillside, balancing two superdogs and a giant Pepsi.

They'd stayed for the outdoor showing of Casablanca. The park was showcasing classics every night for the holiday weekend.

Wufei had been delighted when Duo suggested they stay. He'd mentioned, one time – and only in passing – about how he and Mei had been to a few of these….

Only one brief mention and Duo'd somehow seen what Wufei hadn't explained: how much he'd enjoyed those nights, how much he missed it now….

And, so – they stayed. Duo 'd bought a blanket from one of the vendors and insisted Wufei stay and guard their 'perfect' spot while he scoped out food and then waited in the seemingly endless line for two superdogs.

Wufei jumped up to grab the giant – really, it was huge – soda, and allow Duo to straighten up a bit.

'thanks babe.' Duo smiled. 'that was a bit more complicated than I'd expected. ' he grinned as they sat.

'I'm sure I got this right now' he lifted one dog: 'sour cream, tomatoes, jalapenos, chili and cheese, right?' he held the dog out to Wufei

'not to be confused with my own rather tame chili and cheese.' He reached into his pocket to pull out a large bundle of napkins, then rolled a bit to free a small water bottle from his other pocket. 'figured we'd need these later.'

Duo stretched out, leaning back against the shade tree they'd set their blanket under, and pulled lightly until Wufei was leaning back against his chest.

He sighed in contentment, leaning in for a quick kiss against Wufei's temple. 'ah, that's better' he breathed. 'So, Kitten, did you have a nice time today? I know the guys gave you a bit of a hard time today. Just take it with a grain of salt huh?'

Wufei smiled quickly as he swallowed, 'it's ok Duo. Really. I expected it. I can only imagine how I would react to any suitor for Mei. They were actually very... nice. I felt... accepted.

In a way that truly surprised me. They love you Nissho, and I am very glad to know you have them.' He took a small drink of the Pepsi and looked up to find Duo watching him quietly.

'And, Duo, thank you - for this. I would never have considered asking to stay. To know you know me so well is quite... humbling. This is...nice Duo.' He relaxed deeper into Duo's chest and took a deep breath.

Duo chuckled. 'Well Babe. To be honest, I never have stayed for one of these outdoor showings. I've seen them setting up and such, but it never actually occurred to me before to stay. It _is_ nice. And it seems pretty cool.. I'm actually a little excited. I haven't seen Casablanca since I was a kid, and that was on cable. This is gonna be pretty cool.'

He hugged Wufei briefly. 'Plus, I'm enjoying this quiet time together tonight.' He heaved a deep sigh... 'it sucks that we're going on that extended tour this week. I enjoyed this long weekend. Now, with the schedule Quatre's got set up these coming weeks, it's gonna be few and far between that we get more than a day here, a day there. I'm gonna miss you Kitten. This weekend will give me some nice warm memories to get me through those days apart.'

He brought his chin down to Wufei's shoulder and kissed the side of his neck. 'Ahh, it's starting.' He whispered.

Wufei turned catching Duo's lips in a swift kiss. 'thank you Nissho for this weekend, for this evening, for everything...' he settled back into Duo's warmth and relaxed...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sadly, Duo's concern about seeing each other during the weeks that followed turned out to be all too accurate. Time spent together over the coming weeks was scarce.

Many hours were spent together by phone, Duo touring the NY state area with GUNDAM, Wufei swamped with the rising star Mamaru –

Dr. O had decided Wufei had to accompany Mamaru on his first short tour as Wufei seemed to be the only one Mamaru had any respect for, the only one he would behave for as an adult rather than a spoiled diva...

The occasional times they spent together Duo still kept their level of lovemaking to areas explored already.

Wufei was growing increasingly confident, demanding in his own desires, but Duo was adamant that their first time across that line would not be a rushed experience – he wanted it all.

Not a time when they'd been deprived of each other for too long, when each was frantic for release. Not for it to be over shortly, or lost in the passions of release delayed for too long.

Duo wanted that first time to have meaning, to be a full, complete exploration of each other, and he wanted the perfect morning after too...

So, for now, when they could, they touched, tasted, explored. Duo continued to work on Wufei's relaxing. He would bring Wufei to completion with his mouth, his fingers, getting Wufei increasingly used to the feeling of penetration... graduating recently to three, now able to find Wufei's sweet spot unerringly...

Soon, soon he would sheath himself inside this man he loved...

After this last period of separation, Duo was determined that finally, this weekend, since they were supposed to have some time together, it was time.

He'd had Wufei almost begging their last time together and didn't want to delay anymore, to risk pushing him away.

It had been so, so hard not to continue and take Wufei fully then, but he'd had to leave very early the next morning and just didn't want it to be that way. He wanted to be able to hold and be held, to stay…

But, this weekend, he had nowhere else to be. GUNDAM had this weekend off, next weekend was Halloween and they were booked solid Thursday through Sunday, but this weekend was open.

They'd got back into town early this morning, Thursday, and had nothing else scheduled until next Thursday's party. Wufei had returned from Mamaru's short tour and as far as Duo knew, wasn't scheduled out again anytime soon.

Wufei had some big shindig with L5 tonight. He'd mentioned it to Duo earlier this week. Some big announcement was being made and he had to attend.

Duo remembered hearing something about the upcoming announcement in the entertainment news, but hadn't really paid too much attention. He figured, if it was a very big deal, Wufei would explain.

But, come to think of it, Wufei had seemed a little reluctant to talk about it the last time they'd talked…. Oh well. Duo was home now and they could talk as much as they wanted this coming weekend. And he'd be at the party himself, to hear whatever the announcement was.

In the spirit of the holiday L5 had opted to have the reception as a masquerade. And, for some unknown reason, Dr. O had elected that it should be themed. People were to come as famous pairs. Didn't have to be couples necessarily, just pairs.

Wufei mentioned he'd heard co-workers discussing it and had heard mention of such pairs as David & Goliath, Sonny & Cher, Romeo & Juliet, …. salt & pepper (whatever…)

Anyway, after this thing tonight, Duo planned to have at least a blissful three day weekend together – no GUNDAM gigs, no Mamaru, no L5… just the two of them.

This party…. Duo was a little nervous about this reception dinner. It was sure to be elegant, upper class, wealth personified… all the things Duo wasn't.

Sure, Duo was self-confident . Sure of his own abilities, his appearance, his voice, but…Duo'd grown up on the edge of lower middle class. They hadn't been poor exactly, but neither had they been wealthy by any stretch of the imagination.

Fei… Wufei was very wealthy. He always said money was a tool, a means to an end, that it didn't matter at all. And, in fairness, Wufei had never in any way made Duo feel uncomfortable, beneath him or anything but…. Duo knew, he may be able to interact for a while in just about any situation, but he had never lived the lifestyle that was central to Wufei's existence.

There were areas where he could not hope to compare to Wufei. Education levels were just one aspect. Duo was a product of public school. No formal education beyond high school, no vocational training…

Wufei had private school education as a kid, the tutors, preparatory classes. Sure, he hadn't had a happy childhood, but he'd excelled at studies.

Enough that he'd attended college, earning his business degree (not daring to pursue art as his major as he'd dreamed, he'd minored in art and obtained his degree in business) He was smart, sophisticated ….

Everything Duo was not.

Wufei could attend and audience with royalty and not be out of place. There was nothing 'bumpkin' about him….

Duo had worried recently about some of the trips Wufei had been on recently. Touring with Mamaru, introducing him to certain areas of society.

Wufei was interacting, mingling with people from his own social class and as much as Duo knew Wufei cared for him, he also knew that now that he'd let some of those ice walls down it was very likely that others would begin to notice.

Others from his own class, others who could talk to him about mutual interests Duo had only read about, others who could treat him the way he so deserved to be treated… the way Duo worried he could not…

Duo pushed his fears aside, determined to make the most of this weekend together, to make Wufei completely his and to give himself to Wufei as well.

To show Wufei how much he loved him, needed him….. And, maybe, to talk some of this worry of his out with Fei…He knew Wufei loved him, even if Wufei himself had not fully realized it. He was just being paranoid….

He approached Wufei's building only a little nervous. Wufei said he'd found a pairing for their costumes. Not a couple, just a pair, and that it was appropriate.

Duo exited the elevator and knocked on the apartment door. When the door opened, he stood in awe, breath gone, unable for a moment to react….

Wufei stood there dressed from head to toe in black. Well fitted, long sleeve black shirt, top two buttons open at the collar just like he knew Duo liked, leaving that tempting bit of golden throat, tucked into well fitted black pants, tapered at the waist and hugging down over that perfect ass and toned, sculpted thighs….

The fabric was almost velveteen in texture, making the blackness seem… deeper somehow. Across his back was a short cloak, also black, but splattered with stars…. millions of stars, interspersed with myriad small galaxies, the full beauty of the night sky, both the outer cloak and the inner liner.

Over Wufei's face was a masque, pearlescent white, obviously the moon.

There stood Wufei as darkness, night, which could only mean Duo was to portray light, or day. Appropriate Wufei had said.

He was always calling Duo Nissho, sunshine. Always saying Duo pulled him into the light from his own darkness…. Into warm summer from the depths of winter.

Duo smiled, letting his eyes roam over the lithe, incredible figure in front of him in obvious appreciation.

'Hey beautiful.' He hummed in a throaty, husky tone.

Wufei's eyes widened a bit behind the mask and Duo let his smile widen. 'so. Night and day huh? Show me Kitten, where's mine?'

Wufei lifted the mask and smiled at Duo. That soft, special smile that thrilled Duo's heart every time… 'this way Nissho.'

Wufei pulled Duo inside and toward the bedroom, excitement almost palpable. That more than anything made Duo eager to see this costume. For Wufei to be this excited…. And to _show it_.

'I am most eager for you to see it Nissho' Wufei said as he opened the door. 'when I saw it at the shop I knew it was you.'

He pushed Duo lightly into the room and stood back to let Duo look at the costume laid out on the bed.

Thankfully the first impression was of a burnished gold, rather than the canary yellow Duo'd feared. The fabric of the pants and shirt were also the velour texture, but somehow the pile had been variegated, infused with color.

You could see areas where the pile was brushed this way or that and revealed various tones of gold, burnished orange, almost golden tan, a peroxide white gold almost…. Like sunshine captured.

This also sported a cloak in shimmering tones of gold, but all was eclipsed by the mask laying nearby.

No doubt was left but that this portrayed the Sun. Blinding almost in its intense, shimmering gold, the mask had rays sprouting all around it, and almost seemed to give off light of its own.

And this in the relatively darkened bedroom. Duo could only imagine how bright it would be outside in real sunlight, or under spotlights at the reception. He was certain to garner attention at this event.

Duo smiled imagining Wufei's well concealed delight at parading his "Nissho" around openly this way.

If only there'd been some way for Wufei to be dressed as his "Kitten" Duo shook his head, smiling at the image, and the immediate vision after of Wufei killing him for it, and stepped forward to change.

Wufei slipped out as he began to undress with a murmured, 'I'll wait in the other room.'

As he stepped out of the room to look for Wufei Duo was stopped by the quick gasp from his right. There Wufei stood, waiting for him, obviously right by the doorway.

'Oh Nissho, it's perfect.' Wufei whispered. He raised a hand to drag it across Duo's shirt, exposing the myriad of color, bringing out the tones of sunlight across his chest and down one arm. He raised his eyes to Duo's, stunned anew at the warmth shining there.

Wufei leaned easily into Duo's pull and allowed those warm, strong arms to envelop him. He moaned as he raised his face to Duo's, melting into the kiss as Duo claimed his mouth.

Slow, soft at first, quickly blazing with the fire that only Duo could awake in him.

Wufei moaned again as his arms raised up around Duo's shoulders, fingers entwining in that soft, auburn mane. Duo had his hair in a loose pony tail instead of the usual braid, and Wufei indulged, twining his fingers in it.

Duo tightened his hold, trailing fingers down the back of Wufei's neck, down his back, pulling him in close against him.

Finally, Duo pulled back, panting slightly. 'Wufei, Kitten. I've missed you. So much.' He breathed deeply of Wufei's hair. 'so much. Are you, are you sure we have to go to this dinner thing?'

The reception!

Wufei's eyes flew open and he forced himself to pull back. Carefully sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. Damn.

'Duo.' He sighed again. 'I'm sorry Nissho, but, yes. I must attend. This… this is a very important night for L5, and I must be there.'

He looked intently at Duo. 'there will be…. a big announcement, many….changes are in the works, for L5, for…...' he stopped, took a breath and a… calmness came over him.

'I am... glad, Duo that you will be there tonight. Glad I can, bring a friend….. The announcement will affect many aspects of… L5, and there will be many executives there, many… co-workers.'

Wufei turned away and started toward the door, but not before Duo glimpsed _something_ in his face.

Before Duo could ask, Wufei went on. 'I know we have not had much time together, these last few weeks. Not real time. The passion has been.. wonderful those times we have spent together, but… I know it has been… difficult.

I have missed you too, Duo. Very much. I wish…. I wish we could spend more time together, like a normal couple… I'm… sorry.'

He straightened and his voice firmed. 'in any case, we must go. I must be there for the opening ceremony. Dr. O has been most adamant about that. We…perhaps we can talk after the reception. There is …. much to discuss.'

Duo grabbed Wufei quickly, spinning him into his arms. He leaned in for a quick, passionate kiss, then pulled back to cup Wufei's cheek. 'I will hold you to that Wufei. We do need to talk. About a few things. It has been too long since we've had any real time together. I miss you, and … there are a few…. things I'd really like to talk to you about more too. Some, questions… things.'

He released Wufei and stepped back, quickly he reached behind and transformed the tail into a braid, then set his cloak straight, pulling the mask over his face. 'anyway, for now, let's get this show on the road.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo watched with a sinking heart as _yet another_ person sat himself at their table and began to speak to Wufei in another language Duo couldn't understand.

French this time, it sounded like. Just how many languages could Wufei speak anyway? English, Chinese, Japaenese,... now French.

And this was the fourth time tonight Wufei has conversed in some other language than he'd known about already.

Duo was pretty sure he'd heard Spanish, or maybe Brazillian – something like that anyway. He'd recognized a few words, '_amigo, Buenos tardes, adios'_

He knew for certain the second group had been German. He'd spent enough time with Zechs to recognize German when he heard it. Could even pick out a few phrases. But these guys spoke really fast, and he didn't actually _speak it_.

He had no idea what that last guy was speaking, but this one, yeah, he was pretty sure it was French. The guy turned and inquired of Fei:

_Bonjour Monsieur Chang, il est agréable de vous voir ce soir Je suis très heureux d'entendre parler de l'expansion de L5 (Hello Mr. Chang, it is nice to see you this evening. I am excited to hear about L5's expansion.)_

_Bonsoir, Jaques. Oui, c'est une bonne chose pour L5. (Good evening, Jaques. Yes it is a good move for L5.)_

_Serez-vous la tête des efforts mondiaux (Will you be leading the global efforts ?)_

_Non, je vais mettre en place des bureaux à Londres, mais j'ai l'intention de rester aux États-Unis (No, I will set up offices in London, but I intend to remain stateside.)_

_Ah, bien, c'est une honte, votre professionnalisme est apprécié. (Ah, well, that is a shame, your professionalism is appreciated.) Est-ce un client ainsi? (Is this a client as well?)_

_Non, ceci est mon ami, Duo. Il est dans la musique, mais n'est pas signé avec L5. (No, this is my friend, Duo. He is in music, but is not signed with L5.)_

Duo blinked at hearing his name. Smiling politely, he excused himself to refill his drink.

His heart was sinking as his fears from the past few weeks resurfaced the more he watched Wufei tonight.

Some of these that Wufei had talked with were obviously taken with Wufei some openly admiring.

Though Wufei remained oblivious to his own attraction, Duo wasn't. He saw how they looked at Wufei. Men and women both.

And while he longed to pull Wufei in close and make damn sure they knew he was taken, he knew full well that was not an option.

Not only not tonight, but not at all… No public display, no chance for scandal. Not only the scandal of Wufei being with a man, but the scandal of Wufei being with someone beneath his station, a 'street rat'.

Somehow Duo thought Dr. O's offense at them being together stemmed from that part of it as much, if not more, than the stigma of them being men.

Sure, Dr. O degraded Wufei's preference, but some of the things he'd said to Wufei about Duo and the guys reeked more of social disdain….

He heard Wufei exchange a few more comments before the guy left and Wufei joined Duo at the refreshment table close by. 'Are you alright Duo?' Wufei asked quietly.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' Duo responded lightly, but Wufei knew. Something was wrong. Duo'd withdrawn steadily as the evening progressed, growing more quiet and seeming to be uneasy. He'd enjoyed the music, the pageantry, the acrobatic entertainers –

Dr. O had really gone all out for this reception banquet. Very traditional in the presentation, very European …. King Henry-ish. He had musicians, magicians, and dancers mingling, performing, throughout the hall.

Duo'd enjoyed it at first, but as the night wore on he grew more and more uneasy, pulling into himself. And Wufei had no idea _why._

'One more hour Duo, and I will make the final announcement, give the closing speech and we can go.' Wufei watched Duo struggle to answer.

'If…. Duo, if you're…. uncomfortable, if something's wrong…. You don't have to stay. I… I can meet you, back at the apartment…' Wufei trailed off.

He watched as a self-mocking smile flashed across Duo's face before his almost bitter voice replied, 'No Wufei. I'll stay. I can find something to amuse myself with.'

Duo's voice quieted to almost a whisper at the end. There was that bitter smile again, then Duo spoke softly. 'you know what Wufei on second thought, you don't need me here – not really. I'm gonna go.'

'But, Duo-'

'No. I should go Wufei. I….. I got nothing to do with these people, can't even talk to half of them, even if I did. This is… these people are… another level Wufei. Not for the likes of me.'

He shrugged, 'anyway… the food was really nice, the … entertainment, I have never seen anything like this, short of a circus. The acrobats, the music…' again Duo was whispering by the end.

He looked into Wufei's eyes, searching for a moment. 'Thank you Wufei.' He said solemnly. 'Thank you for showing me a part of your world.'

Wufei blinked, 'What? Duo-' he began, but was cut off _again _as Duo went on, determination in his eyes.

'I'm gonna go Wufei. It was nice, real nice, but….. I don't belong here, not really. You finish up what you gotta do, and… I'll see ya tomorrow, ok?'

'Tomorrow?, But Duo' Wufei trailed off, refusing to beg.

Refusing to give Duo any reason to be disappointed in him or to look down on him any more than he obviously did already after watching this evening's interactions. The front Wufei had to put on as L5's tool.

Wufei closed his eyes, then looked at Duo and answered quietly. 'ok Duo. If that's what you want.'

'yeah.' Duo replied. 'you know, I haven't spent any time with Zechs lately. Been so busy…. Any time in town has all been spent trying to catch up with you and I… He's still my best friend. I should see him, hang out a little. I'll crash at his condo tonight so you don't have to worry. Stay as late as you have to, don't worry about me waiting up or anything. I know this thing is important and you got all these guests from…. Well, from everywhere – I'm sure they're….. important. We'll…. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?'

Duo made a show of patting Wufei on the shoulder, perfectly acceptable as a public gesture between friends, rather than taking Wufei in his arms as he so desperately wanted to, and turned to go – missing the flash of pain in Wufei's eyes before he slammed them closed and put back on the impassive face he'd worn most of the night.

He didn't see Wufei's hand almost reach for him before forming a fist and falling to his side, and he completely missed the instant of bowed head and slumped shoulders before Wufei composed himself.

He missed all of this as he made his way to the exit, frantic now to get away from the overwhelming evidence of the differences between him – an almost poor kid, turned still close to poor musician, surrounded by foster kids, blue collar, normal guys, and Wufei – practically a prince, cultured, educated, poised….

So far above Duo it was incredible they'd even spoken, that they got along at all….

Duo missed all of Wufei's pain, bewilderment, even fear, but…. the dark figure in the corner of the room, that had observed them both all evening, didn't miss a single moment of it…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo sat on the sofa in his comfortable sweats and t-shirt he'd changed into at Zechs' earlier, twirling his beer as Trowa watched him. 'Duo, what the hell is wrong with you?'

Duo's head snapped up and he looked angry for a moment, then resigned, 'Trowa, remember how you worried about the class difference with Wufei and me? How it would work?

Well…. I got a real glimpse of the difference tonight, and…. It's bigger that I thought. I mean, I didn't get it, not really, how different we are. It was all about getting to know _him_, who he is, how he is… but, damn Trowa, he speaks like, five or six languages or something, he directed that damn dinner and ceremony like he was a prince or something. In complete control, servants bowing, he could meet with the fucking president and look like he was the one in charge. I…. I felt….'

'you felt worthless, like you didn't belong there.' Trowa said.

Duo's eyes widened, and Trowa went on. 'I've been watching you Duo, for a while. Since you got here tonight, you've been…. Dejected, lost, like a kicked dog.'

Duo's eyes narrowed, but Trowa went on before he could say anything 'but that's not how you looked up until today. You've been happy Duo. Really happy. Worried about him, about the situation, but… happy. Until you found out about this thing tonight. Then you started worrying…. Wondering.

Look. He took you with him. Asked you to go. To this formal thing, where his father may not actually be there, but all his flunkies are. That has to mean something Duo. Something big. Think about it.

You've been getting to know him you said. Well, I've watched him too, those few times he's hung out with us. Is this reception thing something you think he would enjoy? Something he would choose to do, if he had a choice – based on what you know of him? I'm sure he does enjoy the symphony, acrobats, ballet, all that jazz, but... think – do you think he _wants_ to be a prince, on display, the L5 Prince?'

Duo's head snapped up and his jaw dropped.

'Duo.' Trowa growled, 'He took you with him. He _asked _you to go with him. He's never had a friend you said. Never had anyone to be there for him when he had to face these people. When he had to be L5's doll prince. No one to be himself with when he had to do this shit.

He took you to this thing, in a freaking matched costume, knowing people would gawk at him. Gawk and stare at the "ice prince" bringing a friend with him. Report back to Dr. O probably…

Why would he do that, you think? Why set himself up like that? Dumbshit. He needs you.' Trowa shook his head.

'I've watched him Duo. I've seen the way he is around you. I don't care how much money he has, what he's been raised with… the man actually needs you. He took you with him to this big important L5 function, where he told you he'd have to be in the spotlight – where he had to be the one to make this whatever announcement. He took you with him, and you left him there.'

'Oh shit!' Duo breathed out, then almost couldn't breathe at all as it hit him. 'Oh shit Trowa. What did I-…. I, I gotta go man.'

'yeah, I guess so.' Trowa watched as Duo stumbled out the door, dazed. 'idiot.'

Duo let it all tumble in his head as he drove to Wufei's place.

Wufei had needed him tonight and he'd been so wrapped up in wallowing over something so stupid, in how much better Wufei might be able to do than him….

Duo knew Wufei could find someone smarter, more cultured, more… sophisticated.

Yeah, he could definitely find someone better than Duo in all those areas, but he wouldn't find anyone who could love him more, who needed him more than Duo.

Duo'd been so overwhelmed by this worry about their differences that he hadn't even thought about what it meant for Wufei to take him to this thing…. Damn.

He entered the apartment only to realize he was alone. Wufei wasn't there. The place was dark, empty.

What? He'd been with Trowa for at least two hours, and that after first stopping to visit with Zechs and shoot a couple rounds of pool.

Shit. It was late, real late. Where the hell was Wufei?

Duo dropped onto the sofa, lights still off, holding his head in his hands. God. He'd really fucked up tonight.

Duo jumped up as he heard the front door open. He watched as Wufei came into the apartment, head down, shoulders curled in on himself, eyes closed. Wufei took a deep breath and turned to go toward the bedroom, never bothering to turn on a light….

Some movement or breath or something must have alerted him he was not alone.

His head shot up and Duo was floored at the look on Wufei's face as he saw Duo there. 'Duo?' Wufei asked in a small voice, 'what?'

Three firm steps and Duo had Wufei in his arms.

This, this is where he belonged. This was right. It was. No matter any differences, no matter anything.

'Wufei. I'm sorry.' Duo whispered into Wufei's hair as Wufei clung to him, trembling.

'I'm so sorry Kitten. I'm sorry I left you there. I'm sorry I didn't understand.' He stepped back, holding Wufei by the shoulders as he looked into Wufei's eyes.

'I love you Wufei. I think you love me too, even if you can't say it, even if I'm not on your level…. I was wrong to say I didn't belong there. I know that now. I belong wherever you are. I'm sorry'

He leaned in to kiss Wufei softly, tenderly, but Wufei was having none of that.

He held Duo tightly, deepening the kiss, a whimper escaping him as he pressed himself tightly against Duo's body.

Wufei pulled back a bit to catch his breath and Duo pulled him in yet closer, molding them together, just holding Wufei squeezing, rocking slightly. 'Where were you Kitten? Why are you so late coming home?'

Wufei sighed, tensing for a moment, then he relaxed. Speaking into Duo's shoulder he answered. 'I went to see Mei after I finally got out of there. With…. With you leaving, I… I had to stay… to, to handle some things… deal with-'

Duo hissed, 'Wufei I'm'

Wufei cut him off with a hand over his mouth. 'No more Duo. Don't be sorry. I could tell you were uncomfortable. If anything, I am the one who is sorry. I-'

he dropped his eyes to the floor, 'I thought you'd enjoy the magic, the dancers, everything…. more. I shouldn't have put you through that. I know you were disappointed with me, I-'

'disappointed? In you? No Wufei!. I wasn't disappointed in anything. Definitely not with you. Wufei I just….'

Duo sighed and steered them to the sofa. 'Wufei. How many languages do you speak?

Wufei blinked. 'What? I… well, I…. why Duo? What does that have to do with anything?'

'Wufei. Answer me.' Duo was solemn, but kept hold of Wufei's hand as Wufei tried to make sense of this.

'well.' He looked down, thinking for a moment. 'NIne Duo. I speak nine languages. Why?'

Duo sighed, closing his eyes briefly, then looked up. 'it doesn't matter Wufei. Forget it.' He forced a smile and caressed Wufei's cheek.

'Duo. What's _**wrong**_?' Wufei whispered, eyes uncertain, no _hint _of the prince from earlier.

Duo could see the fear there.

Wufei worried Duo'd found something wrong in Wufei. Something that would chase Duo away. Like Wufei was always pretending not to be worried about….

Duo smiled, more sincerely as he thought about this. As he realized Trowa was right. Wufei needed him. Wufei loved him. For now, Wufei didn't seem to fully acknowledge it, but Duo saw it there.

And, yes, Wufei could do better than Duo, so much better in certain areas. But Wufei didn't seem to understand that, to even consider it.

And Duo was damned determined to keep it that way. To show Wufei how much he loved him. How he could love him like no one else ever could.

To make it so that Wufei wouldn't even see the thought that someone else could be better…. Someday, it would come.

Someone at Wufei's level would see past the L5 prince. Someone would catch a glimpse of his Kitten.

Especially now that Wufei had awakened his own sensuality.

Someday, someone would see this and would pursue.

Duo couldn't compete with cultured educated, sophisticated rich bastards who could discuss world events in other languages, who could talk about intellectual novel and shit, who could carry themselves at events like tonight, right alongside Wufei.

But, Duo had Wufei's heart for now. If he could fill it full enough maybe….

Maybe Wufei wouldn't notice those better options out there. Maybe…

Before the recent traveling conflicts, they'd spent more and more time together. And whenever they were both on down time, Duo was a regular visitor at Wufei's apartment, almost living there now when they were both in town for extended periods.

He _had_ been ignoring Zechs lately, but…. He needed Wufei to know he was there, that Wufei was important to him.

Now that he'd had a glimpse into Wufei's world this was even more important. 'Nothing's…. wrong, Babe. Not really. I was… just overwhelmed. By all the ceremony, the …. I don't know. Anyway. I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't see – that you needed me there. I'm sorry that I left you there, with the wolves, alone. I love you Wufei. I do. It was just a stupid thing that got to me and I let it seem bigger than it is….'

Duo pulled Wufei in close beside him, stroking his hair, his back. 'We'll talk about it more, later. For now, just... let me show you Wufei. Let me love you tonight.'

Wufei raised his head to look into Duo's eyes. The uncertainty from earlier was gone. The warmth and love that took Wufei's breath away was back.

Wufei's own eyes darkened and he turned to kiss Duo's palm. 'yes Duo, please. Love me. Make love to me Duo. No stopping, no holding back. No more waiting. Love me' he whispered, his throat tight as he voiced the plea from his soul.

Duo closed his eyes, trembling as he caressed Wufei's jaw, pulling gently he brought their lips together.

Almost touching, feeling Wufei's breath mingle with his own, as he answered with a moan, 'I do Wufei. I do love you. I need you.'

He kissed Wufei then, deeply, slowly, the kiss intensifying, building with a passion too long denied, until Duo was devouring Wufei shaking with the need overtaking him.

Duo forced himself to pull back, hands entwined in Wufei's hair, foreheads touching, panting lightly he opened his eyes to take in Wufei's flushed face, eyes closed….

'Not here Kitten. The bedroom, I don't want to stop later. Let me do this right.' He stood and leaned down, taking Wufei in his arms, he stood.

Wufei's eyes flew open, 'Duo, what the hell?' Almost angry with surprise, Wufei sputtered.

Duo laughed quietly. 'It's ok Kitten. Just this once, just for a bit. You'll get over it. Let me do this.' He carried Wufei to the bedroom.

Laying Wufei gently on the bed, Duo spoke quietly, 'Tonight, at least _this_ time tonight, let me Wufei. Let me do it this way first. We'll try another way later tonight.'

Duo smiled, leered just a bit, then slipped back into the gentle, loving mood. 'Mine Wufei' he whispered, 'be mine. Let me give you this, for this first time, this special time,'

Wufei's eyes softened as he reached up to caress Duo's jaw. 'yes Duo.' He whispered back, 'I am yours. Show me this, and more later, show me everything Duo. Sensei, Nissho'

Wufei lay back into the pillows, relaxed, trusting, loving…. Completely open in a way Duo knew only he had ever seen.

'I will baby, I will.' Duo kissed him quickly, then set about undressing Wufei.

He kissed each bit of flesh as it was uncovered. Licking, nipping his way down Wufei's neck, across his shoulders and chest, massaging as he pushed the shirt back off Wufei's body.

He kept constant contact with his mouth and hands as he pulled the shirt away and dropped it.

He made his way to the waistband of Wufei's pants, some part of him taking in that Wufei was toeing off his shoes.

He kept his hands roaming over Wufei's chest as he first outlined Wufei's hardness through the fabric of the pants.

Then Duo looked up to take in Wufei's dazed eyes watching his every move as he licked Wufei's navel and just below the waistband.

Wufei's hands that had been entwined in the blanket came to rest gently on Duo's head. 'yes Duo' Wufei mouthed, breathless, 'yes Duo. Taste me, please.'

'Fei' Duo groaned, and pulled the pants gently down.

Slowly, following the receding fabric with his tongue. He continued to push them lower and couldn't help but take Wufei into his mouth when Wufei's hips came up from the mattress.

'Duo' Wufei moaned deeply as his fingers twisted in Duo's hair. 'yes Duo yes'

Wufei was panting now, thrusting into Duo's suction, 'yes Duo. Please Duo. Don't….. don't ….. ever… stop. Duo! I…. I do love you, Duo, I'm…. yes… Duo. Wait… I…. want, Duo, I….. can't'

Duo shook his head and hummed lightly, determined to bring Wufei over the edge and sucked harder. He dug his hands into Wufei's hips, pulling Wufei deeper into his mouth.

'Duo!... Duo. Yes, I-' Wufei gasped then suddenly jerked upward, dropping his head back as he came, 'ah… ungh….oh, Du…. Duo.' He hissed out as he slowly eased back to the bed.

Duo hummed again as his mouth was filled with Wufei's heat, pulsing out of him with Wufei's heartbeat.

This was his. Only his. He tightened his grip, sucking harder then softer as Wufei came down, licking lightly until he felt Wufei soften in his mouth.

He began to nuzzle, allowing Wufei to slip from his mouth. He kissed Wufei's hip, then thigh as he rested a moment, Wufei's soft heat against his cheek.

He rubbed his face into Wufei squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he pushed the worry and fear away.

Wufei loved him. Even with Dr. O hanging over their heads, even with the threats to Mei, Wufei loved him. Nothing would change that. Wufei wouldn't leave him for another, this was just too right.

He raised his head, smiling at Wufei as Wufei began to caress his hair softly.

'I do love you Duo.' Wufei said as Duo's eyes met his. 'you are my light. You keep my darkness away. I was afraid of it before, couldn't say it. But, I'm afraid more of not saying it, of losing you, your warmth. I love you Duo.'

'I love you too Kitten. I need you.' Duo pushed Wufei's pants off the bed and stood to finish undressing.

He grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and gently turned Wufei on his side. 'ok Kitten.' Duo whispered, 'let me fill you'

Duo creased Fei[s flank and began to kiss the side of his neck, in that special spot that always had Wufei squirming and hard as he gently began to prepare him.

One finger first, like they'd done before. Then, after a bit, when there was no tension, another.

Two now, then three, as much as they'd done before.

Duo took his time, pushing a little farther with each thrust, each stroke ghosting over Wufei's pleasure center twisting as he pulled back, pressing just a little harder until Wufei began to moan, 'yes Duo, there'

Wufei began to harden again as Duo watched, and Duo gently eased himself up against Wufei's back, panting himself as he rocked into Wufei's hips. Moaning into Wufei's shoulder, 'Wufei. I want you Wufei I need you,'

He began to pump his hand into Wufei harder, faster, and his other hand reached around to grasp Wufei's hardness.

'Wait Duo, wait.' Wufei gasped, 'I.. I'm close, I'll… I'll cum again. I want you Duo, inside me, filling me. Please Nissho, now … please'

Wufei whimpered as he fought to keep from thrusting himself back into Duo, searching for that brush against him deep inside. 'Duo, Duo… please… now, hurry.'

Duo forced himself to stop and held himself still a moment, shaking. He positioned himself and leaned down to kiss Wufei's ear. 'Wufei I'm gonna be inside you Baby, feel me Wufei feel me filling you, inside you.'

Duo gently removed his fingers and lubed himself as he talked to Wufei. 'deep breath baby' he whispered as he began to thrust gently, 'push out a little as I push in. tell me _tell me _Wufei , if it hurts.'

He thrust gently again, 'please Fei' he whispered 'please don't let me hurt you.' Duo clenched his teeth with the effort to go slow, 'god Fei' he moaned as he breached that first tightness, forcing himself to stop as he took in Wufei's subtle tension.

'Fei' he gasped, panted, 'Kitten. Please.. let me in Wufei relax, breathe'

Wufei began to relax – finally he answered, 'yes Duo, I'm… ok, I'm ok .. .it's just a little… full, is all. It's…. alright, Nissho, fill me. Keep going Duo, I want you, please.'

Duo slowly pulled back , then pushed forward again, in… out, deeper, just a bit, each time until he was balls deep.

'that's it Kitten,' he panted, 'that's all of me. Wufei. So hot, so…tight. Kitten… Fei'

Duo twisted, just a bit, then tried to hold himself tightly as Wufei tightened around him with a gasp. 'yes Duo! There… Duo please…. Duo'

'yes Wufei yes' Duo moaned and began to thrust, slow, deep thrusts, making sure to graze just here each time.

Each thrust a little harder, a little fast until Wufei was calling out, 'Duo, yes Duo! Harder.. don't stop Duo, please. There! Yes!'

Duo began to thrust faster, harder pushing into Wufei. He wrapped his fist around Wufei's hardness, squeezing, holding.

Wufei began to push himself, into Duo's fist, back onto Duo's cock. 'oh Duo, oh… yes. Deeper, Duo. Right…. There. … Duo. I'm ..'

'yes Fei!' Duo gasped, 'yes. Cum for me Wufie. Fei!' Duo was pounding now.

Thrusting in deep, hard, squeezing Wufei in his fist, giving Wufei a tight channel to rock into. 'Now Fei! Cum for me now Wufei.'

And Wufei did. Exploding, tightening like a vise around Duo as he cried, 'Duo!' spurting into Duo's hand with such force, each pulse dragging a jerk of his hips, pulling on Duo's cock so hard Duo could hardly move.

'Fei!' Duo gave two more powerful thrusts and filled Wufei with his hot eruption. 'ungh!'

Duo clamped his arms around Wufei pulling him as tightly close as he could, just holding him as he felt each spasm pulling out of him, pulled from deep inside, like a part of his soul was pouring out.

He shuddered through the last pulse, going limp a moment. He came to himself and realized Wufei had brought his own arms up to hold Duo as best he could from this position. One hand holding Duo's face to his shoulder, the other holding Duo's arms against his chest, fingers intertwined. Wufei was whispering, 'Duo, my Duo.'

Duo nuzzled softly against Wufei's shoulder and tightened his hold briefly. Then eased off.

'I'm gonna move Babe' he whispered as he gently began to pull back. He felt Wufei wince against the side of his face, just a second, as he slid out.

'I'm sorry,' he began, but Wufei turned to kiss him as they rolled over. 'I'm not, Duo' Wufei leaned over and kissed Duo deeply, holding his face. 'I'm not sorry for a moment of it. It was perfect . you were perfect.'

He raised up, looking at Duo 'thank you Duo. Thank you for being you. For loving me, for seeing something worth the trouble… for…everything.'

Duo caressed Wufei's face, and answered, 'Wufei I do love you. I say thank you for letting me. For giving me a part of you that is only mine. This is right Wufei. We are right.'

He eased Wufei down beside his as he used the t-shirt he'd been wearing to clean them up. 'sleep Kitten. In a bit, we'll shower and start over. I am gonna make love to you all night Wufei in every way I can think of. All night, and all tomorrow too-'

he smiled, then faltered as he took in the look of dismay in Wufei's eyes. 'Wufei What's wrong?' he whispered, 'does it hurt too much? Oh Wufei I'm-'

'No, Duo, no. Everything is perfect. I want you to make love to me all night, please, it's just….'

He looked down, then back to Duo's face. He sighed. 'I have to leave Duo. Tomorrow. I have to go to London to meet with the investors and iron out the new offices. I… I was going to tell you, but… you left. Before the announcement and I wasn't sure… if you were…' he stopped, took a deep breath, and went on.

'anyway. My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. We can make love all night, and have some time tomorrow morning. I can sleep on the plane. I'm sorry Duo, I should have told you…I'd hoped to postpone the trip, or send someone, but… when, when you left… I didn't…. I-'

'shhh' Duo pulled him in. 'it's ok baby, it's ok.'

Duo sighed, 'damn. How long Wufei'

'two weeks.' Wufei whispered.

'two weeks?' Duo whispered back, eyes clenched shut.

Wufei nodded against his chest. 'well damn. Damn, Wufei. I…'

Duo sighed, 'I'm sorry.' He whispered, 'I shouldn't; have left Wufei. … Just...rest , let me hold you, let me love you and fill up on you while I can.'

They snuggled in and calmed, rested, quietly. Soon Duo felt Wufei relaxing to sleep.

Well. Served him right for leaving like that. Shit. Two weeks. With just those people Duo'd been so worried about.

Two weeks was longer than they'd gone without each other at one stretch. But… well…. Wufei was fully his now. He wouldn't be swayed by anyone else. He wouldn't.

Duo squeezed a bit before kissing Wufei's head and settling in to wait for Wufei to wake. He _would _ make love to Wufei all night. So for many days of that first week Wufei would still _feel_ Duo …

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A TRIP & A PROMISE**

Duo lounged on the sofa in his robe, finishing his soda, and watched as Wufei finished packing, the redhead latching closed the last suitcase. He couldn't help but grin as Wufei winced just a bit as he straightened. But the grin was quickly replaced by a frown.

He stood and took Wufei into his arms. 'Kitten. I'm sorry.' He kissed the side of Wufei's neck, inhaling the sandalwood of his hair. 'I got carried away last night. You just... you're so...'

'What are you talking about, Duo?' Wufei asked. He turned in Duo's arms. Nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. 'there is nothing to be sorry for. Last night was perfect. Everything I've hoped for.'

'you're gonna be sore on that damn plane, Babe. Sitting for so long. Especially after the night we had. I shouldn't have-'

Wufei cut him off. 'It's ok Duo. More than ok. I... I can take a bit of you with me this way. Every twinge will just bring last night to mind. It will...be nice, to have that. Besides,' he kissed Duo quickly, and stepped back. 'I fully intend to sleep most of the flight. Otherwise, I'll never get switched to London time. Really, Duo. It's ok. Though, I do regret one thing...' he let his voice trail off and dropped his head to hide the slight smile as Duo responded the way Wufei had known he would.

'What Babe? What's wrong? Did I-' Duo asked quickly, concerned, Just as Wufei knew he would be.

Wufei quickly him off. 'No. Duo No. nothing is wrong. It's just...'

Wufei took a deep breath, 'well, Duo... since... since the first time you... touched me... inside. The first time you showed me, what it could be like, I've...I've wanted to ... give that to you... to be ... inside you. I regret that, that I did not get the chance for that Duo.

I still feel you, will feel you, inside me – for a few days, I imagine. I would have liked... I'd like to leave that feeling, of Me inside you, with you as well. To know you are feeling me... while ...' he couldn't go on. He just stood there, looking at Duo with such a look... hungry almost, but... uncertain.

'Oh Wufei. yes... yes Kitten. Let me give this to you too, before you go. Give me that feeling babe, to tide me over until you come back to me.' Duo's eyes smoldered, as he brought Wufei's hand down to his hardness. Instantly full at Wufei's request.

'I want you Wufei... I want to feel you filling me, deep deep inside me. Wufei I want that too, so so much. Take me. We have time Babe... Take me now.'

Duo's eyes closed at the growl from deep in Wufei's chest as Wufei pulled him in close to his body, feeling Wufei's own shaft rock hard against his as Wufei devoured Duo's mouth, thrusting his tongue deep, fast, in a parody of what was to come.

'yes Duo' Wufei growled, dropping to bite at Duo's neck as he steered them back to the bed. He bit down on the junction of neck and shoulder, suckling, licking, 'I want you Duo. I want to make you call my name, I want to make you mine. To make you forget everything else.'

Wufei hurriedly removed his own clothes even as he pulled Duo's robe away. He ran his hands over Duo's chest, down his abs, to cradle his hot, hard length. 'yes' he hissed as Duo arched into his touch.

'yes Wufei' Duo panted, 'yes... take me Fei. I am yours, feel me Wufei remember the feel of me wrapped around you...ah Wufei.' Duo arced his back again as Wufei slid down his body to lightly lick the slit of his cock.

'this lesson, Sensei, I have learned well.' Wufei smirked as he took Duo between his lips, sucking him deep into his throat in one swift movement.

'ah! Yes, gr-grass... hopper... you...huh...ah... have... mas... mastered... this ..ah...lessON!' this last almost a scream as Wufei swallowed around his length, deep in his throat, and hummed his pleasure as he buried his nose in the auburn curls at the base.

'Wufei...uh..ngh...Fei! wait!...oh..gah... in...inside...me... hurry... I want...I want to... cum...with...FEI!' Duo couldn't' hold back any longer as Wufei did _that_ with his tongue.

Sucking fiercely as he slipped a slicked finger inside Duo, Wufei twisted that finger just so and Duo came, seeing stars as he called Wufei's name, 'Wufei... oh fuck!' he curled forward, both hands on Wufei's head, holding him close as he emptied his essence into that hot, spasming throat.

Wufei swallowed, swirling his tongue around Duo's softening shaft as he pressed another finger inside, then raised his head to watch Duo's face. 'I will make you cum again Nissho, while I am inside you, but I needed to taste you Duo, to bring you to that point, with my mouth, I love the feel of you on my tongue, the smell of you, the rasp of your hairs against my cheek.'

Wufei kept talking as he finished preparing an almost insensible Duo, stretching, scissoring, as Duo'd done for him... 'Duo,' he growled, 'Duo I can't wait, I ... I want you, I _need _you.' Wufei raised himself up over Duo, his eyes never leaving Duo's violet depths. 'feel me Duo... take me in,... Duo ...Nissho, ahh! You are so hot! So... Duo... so tight... ah!...I.'

He couldn't talk, couldn't think. As he sheathed himself inside molten velvet, his eyes slid closed, head thrown back, fists clenched so tightly in the sheets on either side of Duo's head Duo could hear the sheets tearing. 'Fei!... Wufei, yes... fill me, all the way in Wufei. yes!' Duo arched himself to take all of Wufei fully inside, 'oh Fei, ungh!'

Duo brought his hands up to hold Wufei's biceps, arcing his back, pushing his hips up into Wufei's, pressing his cock between their bodies. 'Move Babe. Move..'.

Duo squeezed Wufei's muscled arms tighter as he tilted his head back, exposing his throat. Wufei couldn't resist, leaning down to sick at Duo's pulse.

The lean caused his cock to shift inside Duo and he was startled as Duo cried out. 'Fei!'

Duo panted beneath him and Wufei moved experimentally, grazing his cock again at that angle. 'yes ...Wufei... ngh!' Duo was rocking against him almost frantic now. 'yes Wufei.. there... ah! More, ...harder... uh... huh... faster... Fei!'

Wufei loosed all restraint at that call, pistoning into Duo with deep, full thrusts, ramming into him, calling out his own cries, 'yes Duo, so...hot... Duo! Yes, yes. Feel me Duo, that is ME inside you, only me Duo... my cock... mine!... Duo... say my name, Duo, cum for me... Duo. Calling my name...'

Wufei's thrusts increased as sweat rolled down his neck, down his back, stinging the claw marks left behind as Duo switched his grip from biceps to upper back, anchoring himself to Wufei arching, pulling Wufei closely to himself.

Wufei struggled, forcing his hand between their bodies to take Duo's perfect cock into his fist. 'cum for me Duo, give yourself to me...'

Wufei panted, pumping Duo's cock in time with his breaths, faster, harder...

'Fei! I'm... oh, da... damn, Wufei... I can't ... it's... Wufei it's... hold me, Fei! ple... please... Wufei I... aaaahhh...ngh' Duo gripped Wufei so tightly, channel tightening around his cock, legs clamping around his waist, arms clenched, holding Wufei so closely, he could barely breathe.

Duo's cock swelled and throbbed in Wufei's fist, hot wetness pulsing between them.

Duo's body spasmed with each pulse, milking Wufei's cock. 'Duo!' Wufei managed two more full thrusts, freezing deep inside Duo, pushing as far as he could into that tight, squeezing heat.

'ah! Duo!' Wufei's whole body went taut, head thrown back, left arm locked beside Duo's head, trembling with the force rushing through his body.

An endless moment, whiteness exploding across his sight, then Wufei came back to himself only to have his arm give out, and to fall forward into Duo's embrace.

Duo gripped him all the tighter, planting kisses on his head, stroking his back. 'Kitten, Wufei... oh Wufei...' Duo whispered between kisses.

After a moment, Wufei regained sensibility enough to nuzzle into Duo's neck, 'Nissho,' he croaked, 'Duo.. that... was ...' he tried to lift himself off, but found his arms unwilling to cooperate.

A second try yielded better results. He rolled to one side, allowing Duo to pull him into his arms. 'Thank you Duo, thank you.' Wufei felt himself begin to doze, and realized Duo was shaking – ahh, chuckling.

'Oh no Kitten. Thank _you_, believe me... that was... God Wufei just... damn.' Duo kissed Wufei's hair, running his fingers through it over and over. 'Really. We _have_ to do that again... you... you fit me... remarkably well, Kitten.'

Duo looked down at their sated, entwined bodies, 'we need to clean up Babe,' he tilted Wufei's head back to look him in the eye, and realized Wufei had dozed off. 'ok then, a short nap I guess.' He grinned, pulling his robe over them softly, glancing at the clock.

Hmm, a shot nap, quick shower, yeah, they could manage it... he set the alarm, then snuggled deeper, holding Wufei tightly to his body, and smiling as Wufei reflexively squeezed back with a murmured, 'Duo.'

'I've got you Baby, it's ok... I've got you.' Duo whispered as he too fell into oblivion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo watched solemnly as Wufei made his way down the long corridor, one final glance back as he turned the corner at the end that would take him to the terminal for his flight.

Frustrated at the requirements that caused Wufei to have to go through security and wait alone for the fight to board, the lousy reception the airport afforded preventing them talking on cells too, (that restriction lasting until Wufei touched down in London, or more likely until he got out of Heathrow...) and add in the fucking social complications that prevented Duo from kissing him properly goodbye... Duo turned and made his way out to parking with a sigh.

Two weeks, damn... their timing just really sucked. To finally consummate things fully just to be separated for such a long time.

Ah well, he certainly had enough fodder for his fantasies while Wufei was away... Duo closed his eyes and took a full deep breath, still able to smell Wufei's shampoo in the car.

He pictured once more the look on Wufei's face as he'd taken Duo only short hours before, his first time experiencing that hot, tight, vice wrapped around his cock.

Wufei had fit so well, his cock seeming almost made just to fit inside Duo, grazing Duo's sweet spot as soon as he'd been fully seated, almost dead on with every thrust...

Duo took another deep breath and let it out with a short moan as he shook his head at the feeling of his cock beginning to swell. 'ah Duo, you're such an idiot.' He grumbled to himself 'nothing like self-torture.'

He turned on the radio as he made his way out of the parking garage, and once on the open road dialed Trowa's number. 'hey Tro. You busy? ... Good, thought I'd swing by, seems I have some time to kill. No, things are... okay, just – fucked up.'

He let loose a short, bitter chuckle. 'I'll explain when I get there. I have a short stop to make, but I'd like to come by this afternoon, have dinner, hang out, ok? ... great! I'll hit Giorgio's on the way over, grab us both a sub... No, everything's ... okay – look, I'll explain everything when I get there, ok? Good... good, see ya say...' Duo checked his watch, thought a moment, 'say 3:30.'

Duo disconnected and drove on. Considering his upcoming schedule, really it could be worse. GUNDAM had a couple of three day gigs booked, and these always limited his time with Wufei.

It wasn't like Wufei could just skip everything and hang with Duo when they had these, but with him up most of the night and sleeping days away, and Wufei's prick father increasing the demands of L5 and the traveling... well, their days were short enough together.

This two weeks would go by fast enough. And they had cells, sure the time difference could be a bitch, but... Duo clenched his jaw.

He was NOT allowing this to be an issue. He'd miss Wufei but absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? And at least for a bit Quatre couldn't bitch about missed practice or late arrivals...

Duo pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a spot far away from all the other cars. A bit of a walk was more than worth it to keep inconsiderate pricks from scratching his baby.

He took a deep breath and made his way to Mei's room. He'd promised Wufei to keep an eye on her while he was away, and ... well, may as well see her now – after all, Duo'd planned to be able to waste this whole day with Wufei.

He entered her room, as always feeling a bit out of place, but doubly so for this first solo visit. Wishing he could sit back and watch as always when he tagged along with Wufei instead he made his way to the bedside.

He placed the fresh bouquet of daffodils on her table and leaned over. 'well Mei. Hi. It's me, Duo. Wufei he had to go away for an extended trip, for work. He... asked me to keep an eye on you.'

Duo trailed his fingers through her hair, then lifted one hand, placing a short kiss on her palm. 'I brought ya flowers princess. Daffodils. They always seem... I dunno, happy, bright... anyway. Wufei knew I'd get nervous, so he gave me this book... to read to ya. Said it's one of your favorites, something light, he said.'

Duo pulled out a book from the small bag he carried and sat in the nearby chair. 'I'm gonna leave it here, in your bedside table. The nurse said it was ok. I'll... I'll try to come by, like every couple days. So you won't be too lonely, with Wufei away.'

Duo cleared his throat, 'Anyway, let's see.' He turned the book over in his hands to read out the title, 'Where the sidewalk ends...'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei groped along the bedside table blindly, anxious to stop the infernal _buzzing._

Finally opening his eyes, he squinted until he found the source of the irritating noise and flipped the cell open without really looking at it. Just as he did so, he caught a glimpse of the time, 5:30 am.

His mind instantly making the conversion to New York time as 1:30 am, it entered his mind that a call at this hour could be one he didn't want to ever get. He shot upright in bed as he gasped out, "this is Wufei!'

'Hey Fei, shugar, Kit – hic - ten' a slightly slurred, humming voice responded. 'You ok Babe? Or jusht excited for me to call ya?'

'Duo' Wufei groaned as he fell back on the pillows. 'What? Is everything ok? What's going on?'

'well, damn Fei don't sound all disappointed. Yeah, it'sh me. Nuttin'sh wrong. Why ya all upset?' Wufei heard the pout, the little boyness in the voice,

'I - I thought ya'd be glad to hear from me... thought maybe... maybe ya mished me. Forget it, I'll-'

'Duo. Of course I am glad to hear from you. and I do miss you. I just... with it being so late, I was worried perhaps it was the hospital, that's all.'

Wufei soothed, rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up. It was only little over an hour before he'd planned to wake anyway, may as well wake up fully.

He stood from the bed and made his way to the hotel's mirrored sink. He drew a glass of water as he went on. 'are you sure you're alright Duo, it is rather late to call.'

'oh shit, I guess ish – it's a little too early for you, huh?' Duo sighed, 'I planned to call you more close the time you'd be getting up. I guess I washn't paying attention...

mished you, so much,' he whispered, 'guess I...got tired of waiting. 'm sorry. Just how early is it Babe? I'm sho - sorry...' he whispered again and trailed off, the slur again a bit noticeable as he mumbled.

'Duo. It's fine. It's almost six, and my alarm was going off at 6:30 or so anyway. An hour of lost sleep is definitely worth it to get to talk to you for a while. You've made my morning Nissho, and I can carry your sunlight with me all day, especially since there _is no sun_ here.'

Wufei chuckled. 'Really Duo. It's fine. Are _you_ ok. You sound... tipsy, maybe... upset. Have you been out drinking? Did something happen?'

'No... un-uh, nothing _happened_ I, jush, just... mish... miss ya Kitten. I do mish ya, a lot...' Duo's voice was low, almost sad, quiet.

'Duo' Wufei spoke warmly, letting as much emotion as he could flow into his voice. 'I miss you too, terribly. I so wish you could be here, to help keep me awake at these stuffy ceremony dinners as much as anything.'

Wufei groaned, just a bit, as he thought of the dinner last night. It would have been nice to have Duo there to distract him from some of the formality, the stuffed shirts he had to deal with, with their pompous attitudes, their sneers hidden behind hands, courtesy Wufei was sure, of Dr. O's disdain coming through in his descriptions of Wufei to these people... then, the other end of the spectrum, those Brits who found Wufei's coloring "exotic" and made their desires openly known.

London certainly was more open than New York, he'd had to fend off more than one man, and a few women, last night too... they just didn't seem to want to take "I'm with someone" as an answer. Yes, it would have been nice to have Duo with him...

'yeah' Duo breathed, 'those ritzy dinners huh?... Kitten, you... shure ya... ya mishin me?'

Duo huffed an exaggerated breath, 'don't let nun of thosh fuckers toush – touch you Kitten – you tell em, yous got _me'_

Duo's voice cracked a bit, but he went on determinedly, 'Babe, I mish you, I wish we... we hadda had more _time_ Baby, more time to make you _mine_ afore ya went over there to those... those people... Fei'

Duo's voice dropped to an intense whisper, 'Wufei. _Don't you forget me, _ while you're there. Don't let shome – some... high class fucker ... mesh with you, 'k? Promish Wufei please?' by the end, the plea was almost childlike, soft, heartbroken...

'Oh Duo' Wufei whispered, "Duo. I miss you too... I'm sorry, Nissho, that it had to be this way, that I had to leave for so long... right after... but, Duo, please don't doubt me... I miss you, I think of you constantly. I'm sorry.'

Wufei closed his eyes, wishing so badly he could be there to hold Duo with him like this. Normally, Duo was the strong one, being there for Wufei holding him, strengthening him through all the stress, the worry.

For Duo to need Wufei and him unable to be there... it was torture... torture of yet another kind that Wufei would have to endure.

Maybe... maybe if Wufei shared the ... other torture thoughts of Duo brought, maybe that would... boost Duo's mood, to know how Wufei thought of him, how hard it was to sleep this past week, for dreaming of Duo's touch.

Determined to drive that tone of lost sadness from Duo's voice, Wufei dropped his voice and breathed into the phone

'Duo' Wufei moaned, only slightly embarrassed as he let his thoughts wander to bring to mind the look on Duo's face when they'd been together that last morning, the taut muscles in Duo's neck as he'd thrown his head back while his orgasm rippled through his body and around Wufei's cock... 'Duo' Wufei breathed, 'I miss you Sensei'

Duo's gasp was loud in the phone as Wufei closed his eyes and imagined...

'Kitten' Duo breathed, 'oh Wufei... I'm sho -so hard Wufei I miss you too, I need you Wufei.' the slur was less noticeable now, Duo's voice growing clearer, and his throaty moan was ... inspiring.

'Duo...' Wufei almost purred, 'yes Duo. I need you too. I _dream_ of you, Duo... you fill my thoughts, I want to feel your touch Duo, your kiss... tell me Duo. Talk to me, _touch me'_

'Fei' Duo growled, 'yes Wufei... let me toush, touch you, let me taste you' Duo's breathing was louder, and his voice firmer now... he took a deep sigh, then spoke forcefully, 'Lay back Wufei tell me – are you on the bed, are you undressed?'

'yes Duo,' Wufei purred as he switched his phone to the headset, 'I've lain back down, I'm on the bed Duo, and I've pulled off my boxers... I need to feel your touch Duo, to touch you back. Feel me Duo, running my hands through your hair...that beautiful hair... tasting your ear... feel me Duo, and touch me.'

Wufei couldn't help but run his hands over his chest and abs, but held back taking himself in hand, wanting Duo's direction to guide him to release, needing Duo to be a part of it, 'I'm hard Duo, so hard, missing you... tell me Duo, touch me, _tell me what to do'_ Wufei whispered...

'Wufei...oh damn.' Duo groaned, 'I wanna suck you babe, and damn I miss that tongue of yours... touch your cock Wufei squeeze it, close your eyes Kitten and see me there, that's me, pulling on you, sucking you... ungh, Wufei I can _feel_ your hot, tight mouth sucking me... ngh!'

Duo was panting now. Wufei could hear the rustling and knew Duo was pumping his own hard length

'yes Duo' Wufei moaned, 'oh Duo' he hissed as he wrapped his hand around his cock, the other dropping to cup his sac and gently fondle, 'I feel you touching me Nissho,... you're squeezing me, pulling, your fingers rolling my sac, pulling ... squeezing... Duo, oh Duo'

Wufei was thrusting now, eager to cum, needing it. It had been so long... for one who'd gone for so long walled off from life, from any pleasure, now to spend so long away from Duo, from his life giving sunshine, Wufei _needed_ Duo, in so many ways, needed his touch, his taste, his love...

'Duo!' Wufei called out, 'Duo, I'm ... I think I'm going to...'

'yes Fei! yes, cum for me Kitten, cum for me, call me, Fei' Duo almost sobbed, 'mine Wufei be mine, cum for _me_ , only me... Fei!'

Duo growled, 'yes Fei! I am now babe, Fei, I'm fucking your mouth, your tongue swirling... twisting, suck me Wufei unngh! Wufei.. Wufei I... I'm gonna cum Wufei cum with me ... ah –Wu..Wufei... fuck!' and Wufei knew, could almost feel it, that Duo'd cum and that vision, coupled with the obvious desire, the pleasure Duo voiced as he described his fantasy, pushed Wufei over his own edge,

'Duo! Yes... yes Duo! Taste me, feel me, yours Duo, I am yours, this is yours, take it.' Wufei growled as he throbbed, pulsed, hot life pulled from inside him to spill out over the sheets, over his thigh and belly... his strokes slowed, vice like grip eased, and his breathing slowed... 'Duo' he whispered, 'you there?'

'yeah Kitten' Duo chuckled, 'I'm here... I'm... sorry Wufei that I unloaded on ya, I just... fuck I miss you.' he sighed, 'I admit it Kitten, I ... worry, with you there, I want you home...with me.'

'I want to come home too Duo.' Wufei answered softly. 'soon, only 5 more days Nissho... not too bad.' Wufei sighed, 'Duo, I'm sorry, I... I need to clean up, to get ready for my breakfast meeting, I...'

'It's ok, Kitten. Really.' Duo made an odd noise, kind of a moan, squeak... 'ah, that was a nice stretch ... look, I should crash anyway... call me Babe, when you get back to your room tonight, I'll tell ya about my last poem with Mei and about tonight's gig, remind me to tell ya about the chick with the freakin orange hair...'

Duo cut off with a yawn, 'I'll dream of you Wufei. You'll call me, tomorrow night? Tonight, I mean, for you? Promise?'

That lost boy voice was back as Duo's post orgasm sleep crept up on him, Wufei could hear him curling up into the blanket, his breathing evening out, 'I promise Duo' Wufei whispered, 'thank you, for watching over Mei, for loving me... sleep Nissho, sleep and dream of me...'

Wufei listened a few moments longer, until certain Duo was sleeping before disconnecting the cell. With a sigh he climbed from the bed and made his way to the shower. Five more days of endless meetings, repeated explanations, and discussions over various positions...

Five more days before he could go _home._ He stepped into the steaming shower and once again congratulated himself for bringing Duo's shampoo with him – that earthy citrus scent surrounding him, giving him a dose of sunshine, he fortified himself for another day here...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei browsed the shops at Heathrow, quietly fuming. Stupid fog. Delaying his flight. Now he would be late, wouldn't get home before Duo's concert Saturday night... maybe not even until Sunday morning.

Two damned weeks, and now a fucking fog delay. Fucking London. Wufei heaved a deep, irritated sigh and forced himself to calm.

Ah well, at least they'd have the rest of Sunday, and he'd already called the office to take off Monday too. With the flight delay and the jet lag and trying to switch back to New York time, depending on when he got in Sunday there was no way he was gonna be ready to go back on Monday.

Besides, dammit, he'd missed two – whole – weeks with Duo, not to mention not seeing Mei... another deep breath.

He was getting angry again. He forced his thoughts to something else.

The deep breath had been full of the mouthwatering aroma of the pasties that were sold all over London. He'd told Duo about them and was eager to try out a few recipes. With Duo's penchant for burritos he was sure to like these flavorful treats with the flaky crusts, and there were so many variations... the aroma of a hot fruit pastie made Wufei's mouth water for a moment, peach it smelled like.

Yes, he definitely wanted to try some of these on his own. Imagining Duo's appreciation for the syrupy sauce from the strawberry pastie Wufei had enjoyed for breakfast caused a warmth in his groin... Duo could do incredible things with strawberry sauce... Damn. It had just been too long away.

As Wufei growled and shook his head, a gleam off to his left caught his eye.

There. Up ahead, a jewelers' shop. The lighting was set for the best effect and the sparkle of the rings on display caused rainbows to twirl about the mirrored case.

Wufei made his way over, a niggling voice in the back of his head urging him on.

He'd been looking for a souvenir for Duo this whole trip. Something special, something more than the designer shades he had in his carry on.

Truthfully, he'd been toying with an idea for considerably longer. An idea that had almost been eradicated the night of the masque, but which had only grown in strength after the hours that followed.

At first, when the idea had blossomed, Wufei had quelched it immediately, not about to consider any such thoughts with Dr. O hovering over his life... with his... insinuations when he'd confronted Wufei about Duo.

But, since then, Dr. O largely ignored Wufei's choice. No further references had been made to Duo or their relationship beyond that first blustering threat.

It was like Duo didn't exist. Perhaps Wufei's defiance had finally made an impression.

They'd been careful, to draw no attention to their ... friendship. There had been no hints of scandal, no media attention, no interference with Wufei's work.

Duo just fit into his life, like he'd been there, all along. If anything, his insight into music minds had helped Wufei with his work.

He'd been more productive, and more ... maybe not sociable, but... approachable, since Duo, making interaction with clients and prospects easier.

Dr. O must have figured out it was no harm to L5 for him to be with Duo, in fact it was a benefit. Wufei was just happy Dr. O had lost interest.

Life now was... calm, normal. Well, relatively normal anyway. Mei was still sleeping, but her condition was stable. Dr. O's venom seemed... neutralized – he was generally just apathetic now, didn't care what Wufei was about one way or the other.

It was nice, the lack of attention.

Wufei had truly feared for Duo, and his own heart, at first. Afraid to let himself fall for Duo, fearful of what Dr. O would do.

But, now... it seemed Dr. O was content to ignore Wufei as long as this didn't taint L5 in some way, as long as he didn't have to hear about it, or see it.

Out of sight, out of mind, they say. Perhaps he'd finally realized Wufei was an adult. He still held some control over Wufei's life, with his custody over Mei, but seemed to focus on his uses for Wufei with L5 and finally to not care either way about Wufei's personal life. This was good.

Wufei knew with a soul binding certainty that he loved Duo. There would never be anyone else for him. H

e'd finally admitted it fully to himself and, given Dr. O's waning interest, Wufei finally felt ... confident, almost.

Maybe his life was finally going to be... normal. Wufei was ready to consider... more, now that Dr. O had finally given up controlling everything about him.

Now that he could be his own man. He was ready. He wanted nothing more than to confess this love to Duo while wrapped in those strong arms... to commit to, and ask for... forever.

Given Duo's worries from his early morning call a few days ago, the idea Wufei toyed with had gained new strength...

Duo said he loved Wufei and Wufei had grown to believe it. Even if he hadn't felt it, in Duo's touch, seen it, in the way he treated Wufei Duo's growing fears and worries over losing Wufei to another made it oh so obvious.

Despite the relatively short amount of time they'd been together, Duo seemed to love him just as deeply as he felt, and the more Wufei considered it, the more the idea grew until Wufei found himself walking determinedly into the shop.

He could at least look around, he didn't have to buy a ring yet but, he could get some ideas... and ring or not, he wanted something special to take home.

Wufei browsed the main display cases, many gaudy or unsuitable pieces immediately dismissed. Then, he saw a smaller display in the back of the area.

These appeared to all be men's rings of various designs, and not just standard gold but the tri-color gold.

There in the corner of the case was a rack of men's rings of various designs. The one in the back looked to be made of interwoven strands of the different metals; the rich, deep red gold; warm, shining yellow gold, and what looked to be platinum maybe.

Woven together in a braided pattern, coming to the center to enmesh an onyx of a pure, deep hue, bracketed on either side by small diamonds.

Beautiful, perfect. Wufei was transfixed. He had to have it. It was almost like an omen it was so perfect.

He realized a clerk was speaking to him, 'I'm sorry. What?' he looked up and the woman smiled. 'Would you like to see that rack sir?' she asked.

'Oh, yes, please. Actually, just that one.' Wufei indicated the band. The inside of the band had been smoothed with a layer of gold. 'How much for this ring?' Wufei asked as he tried it on.

His middle finger was of a size for Duo's ring finger, he knew. He'd tried on Duo's class ring that he wore on occasion.

Usually, Duo wore that ring on his right hand, but he'd jokingly put it on his ring finger once, so Wufei knew it fit, although a little loosely.

This was a perfect fit for Wufei's second finger, it would be ideal for Duo. Yet another sign that he was meant to have this ring.

What were the odds of finding such a perfect, unique, ring in exactly the size?... Wufei would have this ring, right now.

The woman quoted a price, Wufei didn't really hear her. It didn't matter anyway, the cost was irrelevant. He looked up, 'does that include engraving?' he asked. He had an idea to make this wholly Duo's ring.

She blinked a moment at the intense deep black gaze and into the pause another clerk responded. 'generally sir, no, it would not. However, if paid in full immediately then yes, engraving would be included.'

Taking in the Armani suit Wufei wore, the expensive watch, the gold tie clasp, the clerk knew this man would be one who'd expect to pay and walk out with the purchase immediately. ' the engraving can be completed while you wait.'

Wufei blinked, he hadn't even considered walking out without the ring. His flight could be called any time to board.

He explained the situation to the male clerk, handed over his Visa card, and was given a pad to write out the inscription.

Wufei thought a moment and wrote carefully his thought. He returned the ring and pad to the man and watched as the girl prepared a gift box and bag.

Wufei's eye was caught by a display of bracelets in the tri-gold case while he waited. One looked almost a match for the ring. Again woven of strands of the metals, the strands at closer look also woven from yet smaller strands, twisted together. 'I'll take that bracelet as well.' Wufei informed them, 'wrap it separately please.'

He watched as the bracelet was packaged as well, then signed the slip for the purchase. The engraver completed his work and Wufei tilted the ring to view the inscription: / Nissho, your light warms my soul. Forever, Wufei /

'Thank you.' Wufei returned the ring for wrapping and returned his card to his wallet. He took the two small bags and left the store, smiling.

Happy in a way he hadn't been since he'd left for the airport that morning two weeks ago. He and Duo would have Sunday and Monday together before he had to report to the office, and the coming weekend was a down weekend for GUNDAM.

Both Trowa and Quatre insisted that they take some downtime now and then to recharge, rest, do maintenance on equipment and the like. Even bands on tour took a few days now and then, Quatre insisted, and Wufei was very glad it was this weekend coming. After two weeks away, a weekend alone with Duo would be Heaven…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo paced the airport, cursing the regulations prohibiting him from waiting at the gate. He could remember as a boy waiting right there at the gate when his mom got off a plane. Able to watch her coming down the long tube, and able run to her arms as she exited the walkway.

Now, he was reduced to waiting at the end of the excessively long hallway leading to the various gates, trying to catch a glimpse of that dark hair…. There! Was that?... no, a stupid ski hat.

Damn. The board showed Wufei's flight had landed almost twenty minutes ago. What the hell? Duo fidgeted, wishing for a soda to help calm his nerves, to take the edge off his Wufei craving.

Wufei had been gone two - whole – weeks, dammit. Then, he was due to be home yesterday evening, but no – freaking London had to be beset by a fog bank from hell, and he'd spent the night in Heathrow airport.

Thankfully the fog had finally lifted and Wufei had texted last night while Duo was at the show that he was boarding and would see Duo in the morning.

He didn't expect Duo to be waiting here at such an early hour on a Sunday morning after a late night show, but Duo couldn't imagine _not_ being here.

Now, if only Wufei would come down the damn hallway…. Wait – there! There he was…

Aww, poor baby. Kitten looked so, so tired. He must have had a rough flight, and that after spending hours waiting. His head was down and he was almost dragging.

Duo smiled a small smile. Wufei didn't expect him to be here.

With the time difference what had been 2:00 am for Wufei had been 9:00 pm for Duo, right in the middle of the show. Now it was 5:30 am. (11:30 for Wufei's poor body clock right now – the poor thing had to be exhausted)

Wufei would never expect Duo to be waiting at 5:30 in the morning. Surely he'd be at home, sleeping, waiting to see Wufei later in the morning.

In fact, Duo knew Wufei hadn't expected it, the text had been: _just to let you know, we're finally boarding. FYI, I will get in around 5 or so. Come by later after you wake._

Duo couldn't wait. No way was he gonna let Wufei come home and take a cab. It had been much too long without his Kitten. He'd seen the text on his break between sets and had told the guys,

As soon as the gig wrapped up Duo'd skipped the after party and gone home. He showered, checked the airport website for the flight's estimated arrival and crashed for a few hours.

He'd been here for an hour now, waiting, as the arrival time had been approximate and the flight had encountered some turbulence, delaying things further….

Finally they'd landed and he'd been reduced to pacing, waiting for that vision to come closer.

Now, here he was, stumbling up the hallway, dead on his feet, with no clue Duo waited at the end of the way.

Duo watched, wishing with all he was he could run to Wufei and take him in his arms.

He stepped out into the center of the walkway and watched as Wufei raised his head to navigate the roped area preventing anyone from running down there.

He smiled warmly as Wufei noticed him and blinked, stopping a moment. Wufei's eyes widened and a smile blossomed over his face, transforming the look of exhaustion to one of pleasant surprise.

Damn, he was beautiful, even with dark circles under his eyes, hair all mussed, clothes all wrinkled. And he was Duo's, all Duo's.

'Duo' Wufei breathed as he finally crossed the roped area. He stepped forward, entwined in Duo's arms for a brief embrace, leaning in without being obvious.

'I missed you Nissho' he breathed into Duo's neck before stepping back.

'Yeah Kitten. I missed you too. A lot.' He leaned his head onto Wufei's for a moment, then threw his arm around Wufei's shoulders. 'c'mon Babe. Let's get your stuff and get you home.'

On the lower level Duo steered Wufei to a bench near the baggage claim and grabbed one of those wheeled carts.

He knew Wufei's luggage set, the tan and black trimmed leather bags standing out among the duffles and totes. Verifying that he had everything he loaded the cart and lead Wufei toward the parking tower.

He had Wufei settle in the car while he loaded the bags, and then, finally, he was sitting next to him.

He allowed himself to pull Wufei into his arms again for an awkward but so needed embrace, then treated himself to a deep, slow, languid kiss that ended in a throaty moan before he force himself to start the car.

'sit back Babe. Close your eyes. We'll be home in a jiff.' Duo steered through the parking garage and out onto the freeway.

Wufei dozed lightly almost immediately, obviously done in. By the time they pulled into the parking at the Towers, he was asleep.

Duo carefully parked near the entrance in a spot shaded from the risen morning sun. He angled his car such that the brightening sunlight would not disturb a sleeping Wufei as he unloaded the bags and carefully exited the driver's side.

Taking an armload of bags he quickly made his way to the door guard. 'hey' he said quietly, 'keep an eye on these for a bit, huh?' he sat the bags near the elevator and returned to the car.

He grabbed the last bag, threw Wufei's carryon over his shoulder and knelt down at the now open passenger door.

Wufei was beginning to stir, but to think, he'd trusted Duo so fully, to be able to sleep in such a situation, knowing Duo would take care of him, keep him safe... even after the car was parked and Duo unloaded bags... damn he looked so tired, so vulnerable.

Wufei slowly opened his eyes, confusion plain, as he looked toward the empty driver's seat, 'Duo?' he croaked, cleared his throat and tried again. 'Duo?' he turned his head toward the door as Duo answered, 'I'm here babe. It's ok.'

Wufei's eyes widened as he sat upright, 'oh Duo. I'm sorry.' He gasped, rubbing his eyes and Duo chuckled at how adorable he looked,

'I'm not' Duo answered. 'you were obviously exhausted, I'm glad you could get a bit of rest. Come on, let's get you inside and out from under the security's scrutiny before I lose it and kiss you senseless right here in the parking lot.'

'we're home?' Wufei asked around a yawn, and at Duo's quick nod let out a fervent, _'finally' _

Duo smiled, held out a hand, and stood, pulling lightly to direct Wufei to stand. Wufei blinked, still a bit out of it, but tightened his hold on that hand and brought himself upright.

He let Duo steady him as they made their way inside, stumbling just a bit as his legs balked at his demand that they carry him yet further.

Duo was immensely proud of himself at not dragging Wufei into his arms at that stumble, not to mention quelling the desire to just lean down and damn well pick Wufei up altogether. He did squeeze Wufei's arm a bit as he steadied him, catching Wufei's small smile at the gesture.

'Just a bit more Wufei almost home.' Duo murmured as he directed Wufei into the elevator and leaned him against the wall while he grabbed the stacked bags and brought them on board too.

'Duo, Mr. Chang, would you like some assistance with the bags?' the door guard asked as Duo grabbed the last two.

'Nah John, I got it.' Duo answered just as he entered the elevator. 'thanks though. Say, Wufei just got in from an international flight, jet lag after a hellish layover, can you make sure he's not disturbed before evening? No deliveries or calls or anything, you know, that thing you do with the phone? I'm gonna feed him something, then get him to crash while I unload his stuff. I'll be in and out a bit, but I got the key. Don't buzz the apartment, OK John?' Duo grinned as he pressed the floor button and readied to close the elevator doors.

'Sure thing Duo' John answered, 'not a problem. Hope you get some rest Mr. Chang.'

John nodded as the door closed and they were alone. Wufei remained leaning against the wall, almost dozing, for the short ride. He roused enough to hold the door button for the while it took Duo to unload the bags to the hallway.

Duo unlocked the apartment door and led Wufei straight to the bath. 'Strip' he ordered as he began to run the tap in the sunken tub. 'into the hot water with you, then bed.'

He adjusted the water a bit then glanced back at a blinking Wufei. 'seriously. Get in the tub while I bring all the bags in and set up the bed. Relax a bit and I'll be right back.'

He gave Wufei a light kiss, helped him into the tub to sit down and went out to bring everything inside. He returned a few minutes later to find the water still running, but thankfully not overflowed, and Wufei's head cradled on his arm on the edge of the tub.

'hey Babe.' Duo said softly. Wufei stirred, raising his head. 'Duo.' He breathed. 'mmm. I dreamed of this on that damn plane. Especially that last hour. But... one thing was different.'

'what's that Kitten?' Duo asked as he sat the towel on the counter and turned off the tap.

Wufei sat up and smiled. A full, slow smile. Full of love as he gazed into Duo's widening eyes. 'you were not unloading bags, or watching over me, you were holding me. Come here Nissho, I've missed you.' Wufei reached out, taking Duo's hand and kissing his palm.

Duo undressed and stepped into the water. Sinking down behind Wufei he pulled Wufei tight against his chest. Holding him tightly, he whispered against the back of Wufei's neck. 'I missed you too Wufei. Glad you're finally home.'

Wufei leaned into the embrace, a low moan escaping as he answered, 'It is ... good to be home. Tell me how things went while I was away. How's Mei?'

'she's fine... same. I went every other day, read a few poems. That was a silly book you gave me Wufei.' he chuckled, then sobered. 'sorry, about the other night, Wufei. there was a couple, at the gig that night, made me think of us... and I just ... got scared, worried about you, over there... with those... anyway. I am very glad you're here, in my arms.'

They relaxed together for a few moments before Wufei stirred, turning in Duo's embrace to straddle him.

Wrapping his arms around Duo's neck, Wufei leaned in. he kissed the side of Duo's neck, just behind his ear, then down, tracing along Duo's jawline, rasping his tongue over the mild stubble there, then up to nip at Duo's lips, gently.

He was only a little surprised when Duo lunged upward to claim Wufei's mouth in a hard, desperate, passionate kiss.

Wufei moaned with need. This, this was what he'd been waiting for, what he'd longed for. 'Duo' he moaned, pulling back to arch back in Duo's arms, fingers entwined in Duo's hair, 'yes Duo' he hissed. 'touch me, kiss me. I missed your touch Nissho, I thought of you, so much, while I was away. It has been too long Duo.'

Wufei moaned again as Duo sucked on the side of his neck, one hand dropping down to softly fondle him, edging around his growing need, but not touching... 'Duo... Duo.'

'I need you Duo, please' Wufei rasped, his groin tightening, almost painfully hard in an instant, 'I do. I love you, I admit it. Two weeks without you, I... can't believe... how much, how _much_ I need you...'

Wufei was panting lightly now, he leaned forward to rest his head on Duo's shoulder as he shuddered, 'I shouldn't need you, this much' he whispered, so quietly Duo almost didn't hear it over his own rough breathing.

Almost. But, he did hear it, and made sure to respond. 'I need you too Kitten. I've fallen, hard, deep, completely. You own me Wufei. In a way that I am sure isn't healthy. These two weeks almost killed me. It's pathetic to be so wrapped up in one other person like this, but I ... I can't help it.'

He'd stopped stroking Wufei's cock now, and just held him tightly, rocking gently against Wufei's body, wanting... needing... 'I need you Kitten. I was scared, while you were away. I know Wufei how... how much better you can do, than me. I know all too well where I don't measure up.

But,' and he lifted Wufei's head, hands on both sides of his face. 'No one. And I mean, no one, can love you like I do. I love you. all of you, and will do whatever it takes to make sure you know it. Don't' ... outgrow me Wufei don't ... stop, needing me... loving me. Let me love you, the way only I can.'

He kissed Wufei then, a deep, exploring kiss, growing more insistent, until he eased back and smiled. 'come on Babe. Let's get out before the water's cold. Let me relax those tired, cramped muscles for you.' Duo smirked now, and eased Wufei out of his lap.

He stood, pulling Wufei up with him, and wrapped Wufei in one of the towels. 'Go on babe. I'll be right there.'

Duo stepped toward the kitchen and Wufei turned to the bedroom. As he entered, he reached down and grabbed his travel bag near the door.

As he leaned over to drop it next to the bed, he felt a slap against his ass. Turning, Wufei's indignant glare was cut off by Duo's smiling mouth.

Wufei relaxed against him and returned the kiss eagerly, his body trembling a little with nervous excitement.

Duo took it slow, kissing Wufei thoroughly before letting his hands wander. He traced Wufei's spine with his fingertips, skimming them up and down over the soft skin before sliding lower.

Wufei was likewise touching him, exploring his neck, shoulders and back. He tensed briefly as Duo's hands slid over the firm mounds of his slightly stinging bottom, but he relaxed after a moment and didn't protest as Duo kneaded and fondled.

Duo deepened his kiss and his breath quickened. He swore he'd never felt such a fine ass before in his life. He thought he could die a happy man if he could spend his last moments squeezing Wufei and he chuckled into Wufei's mouth at his own thoughts.

'It's not funny,' Wufei mumbled indignantly.

Duo pulled his mouth away and kissed Wufei's cheeks and eyelids. 'No,' he agreed softly, 'but it's mine, and I felt like ... marking it, just a bit. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Do you know how much I've thought about this ass since you left. I craved you Wufei. Your hot mouth, your hard cock, your _tongue_... '

'I ... can imagine,' Wufei chuckled, his face heating. He shoved his hands under Duo's robe, pushing the material back to drag his palms over the tight knots of muscle on his stomach and chest. 'I can't say things the way you do, Duo...'

Duo purred, kissing the soft, pliant lips close to his. 'Believe me, the sounds you make are ten times hotter than any cheesy lines I can come up with.'

Wufei huffed with laughter, his breath tickling the auburn's cheek. 'I like your cheesy lines, even though they embarrass me, sometimes...' he blushed, just lightly.

Duo was already aware of that fact and he grinned. Wufei might blush like a schoolgirl sometimes, but his body language and reactions told a completely different tale when it came down to business.

He kissed Wufei again and murmured with arousal as he helped to lay him back, warm hands relearning Wufei's body.

'Mmm, feels good,' Wufei whispered when Wufei Duo teased and stroked his nipples to hardness. He sucked in a sharp breath when Duo lowered his head and took one of them into his mouth. 'Good... Duo'

Duo's response was to flick his tongue back and forth over the taut bud and Wufei groaned softly with pleasure, squeezing Duo's shoulder.

His thinking abilities deserted him as his lover moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Duo gasped as one of Wufei's hands cupped and massaged the bulge between his legs, rubbing through the fabric of the robe and making him want to flip Wufei onto his back and pound into him until he couldn't walk anymore. He'd never felt so wanted, or wanted anyone so much...

'Fei…Wufei' Duo panted mindlessly, flexing his hips as Wufei rubbed his straining erection. 'Oh Kitten…wait…I'm gonna lose it if you don't stop.'

Wufei paused his massage and looked into the hazed violet eyes. His expression was open and inviting. 'I want you to cum inside me, Duo, hot... deep inside. I'll quit for now.'

Aloud, Duo gasped, 'You lied Babe, when you said you aren't good with words... Wait, give me a minute…I almost lost it, just now.'

'Really?' responded Wufei with a ridiculously innocent smile.

Duo rolled his eyes. 'Yes, you little ...! How Wufei how can you be so freakin' sexy and still be so…so…innocent, how?'

'Sexy huh?' Wufei said shyly, but then he licked Duo's chin and contradicted the innocent routine.

Duo rolled onto him and growled, 'If there was a male version of a shy but slutty schoolgirl, you'd fit the bill'

He kissed him hard, his arousal at such a painful state that he could feel the ooze of precum dampening inside the robe. He panted as he reached with one hand and began to fumble the robe off.

Wufei immediately reached to help, and when Duo felt Wufei's hands trembling against his, he gentled his kiss and murmured softly. They'd only had the one night of full lovemaking before this two week separation...

Determined not to rush it and risk accidentally hurting Wufei Duo tempered himself and fought to keep his passion controlled. He moaned softly as the robe's tie came undone and Wufei pulled it back off his shoulders before gently stroking him again.

'Seriously, I can't take much more of that,' Duo warned in a breathless whisper as he grasped his lover's fondling hand to still it.

Wufei stopped, biting his lip. 'Sorry, I forgot,' he murmured.

_~Somehow I don't think that's true,~_ Duo thought as he stared down at Wufei.

Wufei knew more than he let on—he was good at reading people and there was little doubt that he was getting a thrill out of keeping Duo on the very edge of control.

Rather than press, Duo dropped the robe off the edge of the bed and rolled to press himself against Wufei shoulders to knees. He felt an absurd urge to sob with relief when his swollen cock pressed tightly against Wufei's own.

He'd heard of men claiming 'blue balls' as an excuse to get into someone's pants before but until now, he'd always thought it was just a dramatized version of being plain old horny.

Duo actually almost looked down at his genitals to see if his balls had turned blue. Two fucking _weeks..._

He shrugged away the brief curiosity, knowing that logically his balls couldn't literally turn blue with arousal. He resumed exploring Wufei's body, listening to Wufei's soft sighs and moans and coming close to losing it several times.

He rolled to the side, reached down and eagerly grasped Wufei's stiff sex, enjoying as Wufei arched back with a cry, 'Duo'.

He could have used his hand, loving the feel of Wufei in his palm, he was tempted to stay like this, feeling Wufei's heavy hardness in his hand, kissing him , stroking him until he reached orgasm, but he had a better idea.

He milked Wufei's straining erection until he had the smaller man groaning and pleading with him, and he purposely stopped just before his ministrations would have made him cum.

'Duo!' Wufei gasped as the sensations stopped.

'Just wait Kitten, I promises, I'll make it worth it. I want you to cum with me inside of you,' Duo, panting himself, said with smile.

'Yes Duo, hurry' Wufei gasped, but he was grinning up at him.

'I have to Babe, or I won't last myself. You've got me ready to burst,' Duo agreed with a nod, making Wufei laugh and blush at the same time.

He kissed his love's flushed cheeks, then his lips. After a few moments of kissing, he pulled away and reached over to find the lube under the pillow he'd planted there before leaving for the airport.

Wufei's onyx eyes held deep, burning desire, tinted with just a hint of worry as Duo lubed the fingers of his right hand. It _had_ been two weeks, and there hadn't been the days of buildup foreplay to stretch Wufei but he kissed Wufei and promised him softly that he'd take it slow.

Wufei relaxed a little and Duo talked to him as he slipped his hand beneath the covers and searched with skilled hands.

'Just lay back and relax,' Duo murmured as he pressed his slick index finger against the tight, puckered entrance he'd located. 'You know I'd rather die myself than hurt you, right?'

Wufei looked up at him with parted lips, his deep black gaze soft and warm. 'I know,' he whispered.

He spread his thighs and took a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked with Duo's as the other man carefully pushed. He grimaced with discomfort as Duo's finger pushed into him and he gasped softly as it breached the resisting entrance, trying so hard through the haze of desire to relax.

'I know it's uncomfortable ,it's been a while' Duo said tenderly, kissing Wufei's gasping mouth. 'But remember Babe, remember, it's going to get better. I…I love you, Wufei.'

Wufei looked at him with such warmth and love, such trust... Duo was overwhelmed with his need ...

He smiled warmly down at Wufei and pushed his finger the rest of the way in, holding it there for a moment to let him adjust, moaning himself as Wufei did.

Wufei licked his lips and sighed. Duo bent his head and kissed him again, unable to resist the sight. He'd seen some pretty amazing looking mouths before but Wufei's was so ...

Wufei gasped again as Duo slowly withdrew his finger and repeated the thrusting motion slowly. He kissed him more deeply, sliding his tongue between Wufei's lips to explore while he carefully began to rhythmically thrust in and out.

The tight heat of Wufei's body clenching around his finger left no doubt in his mind that Wufei needed the extra prep, even wanting it as he did, his body had not been invaded since their first time and needed to be reminded.

Duo felt a flash of love and burning desire, quickly followed by a surge of gratefulness to be Wufei's first and only, that Wufei was his.

He'd never been particular with a lover's virginity status before but with Wufei it was like being given the most important gift on the planet. The thought of another man touching him this way made Duo crazy.

He was the possessive sort, and he knew that if anyone else ever tried to do this to Wufei he'd go off the wall. He thought it made him an awful hypocrite, because he'd had plenty of lovers before , maybe had no right to be jealous, especially of non-existent lovers, but he was... oh he was...

'Oh no…I'm turning into one of THOSE guys,' Duo muttered against his companion's lips.

'W-what?' Wufei panted, frowning with confusion.

'Nothing, Kitten, later. I'm just worrying. I'm not hurting you, am I?' Duo felt his face warming and he hoped it wasn't obvious.

'No, it doesn't hurt,' Wufei answered in a breathy voice.

He jumped a little when Duo's finger brushed the gland inside of him. He stared up at Duo, gasping, and jumped again when he repeated the action. 'Oh! Oh…there, yes…Duo…right…OH!'

Duo grinned. 'there Wufei' he purred, fingering the gland once more. Wufei trembled and nodded, putting his arms around him and squeezing reflexively. He would have loved to keep doing it but he hadn't been lying earlier when he said he wanted Wufei to come when he was inside of him.

Confident that he could find the right angle and rhythm to stimulate the area again when he was making love to him, Duo stopped teasing the spot and cautiously added another finger.

Wufei's eyes flickered shut and he moaned, arching his throat. Duo kissed his Adam's apple and worked his fingers slowly and gently, making the muscle relax and accept the penetration.

'Fuck Wufei how did I manage to resist you before?' Duo groaned as he stared down at Wufei's flushed, impassioned face. He used every ounce of restraint he possessed to keep from losing control and mounting his gasping lover without finishing preparing him.

'Relax Wufei relax' he soothed. He kept stroking within Wufei and kissing him sensually until he felt he was stretched enough to take him. He then withdrew his fingers and raised himself up over Wufei.

Wufei watched him do it with heavy-lidded eyes. He reached out and petted Duo's weeping erection as the auburn looked down at him. Duo sucked in a sharp breath and held still, trying not to let the stimulation of his warm hand send him over the edge.

Wufei seemed to sense how fine the line of control was getting and he stopped stroking and rolled onto his side, presenting his back to the other man. 'Like this Duo?' he asked softly, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at the other man.

Duo licked his lips, staring at the smooth roundness of the top of Wufei's butt cheeks that were visible above the line of the sheets. 'Oh yeah, that's perfect. Are you sure you're ready?'

'Would I be laying this way if I weren't?' Wufei smirked over his shoulder. There was a hint of fear in his eyes but the passion in them was stronger.

'I guess not,' chuckled Duo huskily. He spooned up against him and propped himself on one elbow, while grasping the base of his sex with the other. 'It's probably going to hurt a little at first Babe. Promise, Wufei let me know if it's too much, okay?'

Wufei nodded and Duo positioned himself. He rocked forward slowly and kissed Wufei's ear when he gasped. 'Easy,' he soothed, feeling his tight almost virgin entrance resist the intrusion.

'Push out Babe, relax, then push.' He pressed a bit more firmly and it gave. The head of his cock entered Wufei's body and he shuddered with pleasure, releasing his shaft to put his arm around Wufei and hold him tightly.

'Ungh…Duo,' Wufei groaned, tensing as the other man slowly drove into his body. He panted softly and Duo's mouth brushed over his jaw and neck.

He felt like Duo's cock was going to impale him all the way through until it was sticking out of his mouth—it just kept going deeper and deeper.

He'd forgotten this part, remembering only the passion later, the feeling. The auburn haired man held him tight and kept pushing, whispering huskily to him all the while.

'Oh Kitten... Wufei...,' Wufei whimpered, just a bit. Duo froze. 'No, Duo don't... don't stop... I want you, fill me Duo, please.'

'yes Wufei oh yes' Duo panted and rocked lightly , deeper with each stroke. It finally stopped when Duo's hips pressed against his ass, and Duo stroked his belly and murmured soothingly to him.

'I'm sorry, baby. Just try to relax and it'll start feeling better.' Duo was now showering Wufei's neck and shoulder with kisses, his voice sweet and gentle.

'I've gotta relax you all over again... Wufei fuck, you're so... so tight, so hot...' he panted, waiting for Wufei to adjust, 'Wufei... love...Wufei.'

Duo bit his lip and forced himself to stay still. He'd never felt so much pleasure breaching someone in his life.

His pleasure unfortunately brought Wufei pain and he felt guilty as he tried to sooth him. If it didn't get better for Wufei soon, he'd withdraw.

It wasn't worth it if Wufei couldn't enjoy it too. He could bring Wufei pleasure in so many other ways. What had he been thinking, rushing it... he should have waited, no matter how much he'd wanted this...

Just as he'd decided to find another way, he felt Wufei's muscles slowly relax and stop clenching spasmodically around him and he hugged him tightly.

'Oh Kitten...Better?' Duo inquired softly.

'Yeah,' Wufei gasped in response. 'It…it doesn't hurt anymore. It feels…full, good. Move Duo, make love to me'

Duo nearly laughed he was so happy. Instead of giving into mirth, he slowly withdrew and thrust again, grunting with pleasure.

Wufei's sharp gasp of pleasure encouraged him and he began to rock against him slowly. Duo trembled and rested his forehead against Wufei's shoulder.

'You feel sooo good,' he groaned, kissing the shoulder blade. 'I missed you Wufei I missed touching you, smelling you, kissing you...damn'

Wufei couldn't have answered coherently if he tried. He stared at the wall with wide, glazed eyes and parted lips. Each thrust of Duo's cock pressed against that _something_ inside of him that made him jerk with sensation.

Wufei gasped an exclamation, moaning Duo's name with each thrust, reveling in the shocks of pleasure, vision going white as Duo's cock pushed into his body again and he nearly went cross-eyed.

'Duo!' Wufei gripped Duo's arm in front of his body tightly and thrust back against Duo, then, Duo reached down, taking Wufei's shaft into his other hand.

'Oooh…Duo…you're... again…harder...there... Duo, yes' Wufei panted, sweating now, torn between thrusting into Duo's tight fist, and pressing back to drive Duo _deeper_.

'Oh, Wufei' Duo groaned. He began to thrust harder and faster. His arm was like a vice around Wufei's waist and his hand around Wufei's cock.

Wufei felt his thigh muscles jump involuntarily with each spark of sensation. He heard Duo growl in his ear and felt his teeth nibble the lobe.

Calling out breathlessly, Wufei began to instinctively rock. He moved against Duo's pumping hips to increase the penetration and he squeezed the arm that was around his waist.

He called out Duo's name in a breathless voice, his cock twitching with pleasure. Duo's hand stroked him hard and fast.

'Oh fuck…OH FUCK…Duo…DUO! Wait…s-stop, it's…it's, I'm... I ' Wufei didn't even know what he was saying anymore and Duo was pumping his hips hard and fast.

He felt Duo's mouth against his shoulder, warm and wet. Kissing him, over and over.

'Yeah, baby…Yes, ah!' Duo howled as he felt Wufei's cock swell and throb in his hand.

As Wufei called out with a deep, throaty moan, 'Duo' He thrust home once more, hard and deep, groaning as Wufei's ass clenched rhythmically around his cock, milking him.

'Wufei... Wufei...ngh!' Duo's whole body tightened, every muscle rigid with the force of his release as he came.

He came to, trembling, to the sound of Wufei's voice, murmuring over and over, 'yours Duo, love you, missed you' as he stroked Duo's arm with one hand, and patted Duo's hair with the other.

Duo took a shuddering breath and kissed Wufei's jaw as he gently pulled out. He grabbed a wetnap from the canister he'd planted on the bedside table and gently cleaned Wufei as he rolled him over.

Satisfied for now, he pulled Wufei against him and trailed his fingers through that soft, silky red hair. 'you're amazing Wufei so...so perfect.'

He took in Wufei's boneless state, his half-closed eyes, and smiled, 'sleep Kitten, rest... I love you, I'll be here when you wake. Let me hold you. '

'no Duo, wait' Wufei roused, missing the small quick frown Duo made, 'wait, before... before I go to sleep, I ... have something for you.'

he reached over Duo, grasping for his carryon bag. He fumbled for a bit, finally finding the case and the jeweler's bag.

He sat back up, smiling softly and Duo melted, 'presents Wufei it coulda waited hun, you're exhausted.' He caressed Wufei's cheek softly, leaning in for a small kiss.

'yes, it could have, but... I wanted to ... I've been waiting, to give you this...here.' first he held out the case.

Duo's eyes widened at the embossed Gucci emblem on the case. He opened the latch and gasped as he took in the sleek black shades. 'Wufei. these are expensive, too much... Kitten.' He reverently removed the shades from the case, deftly easing them on with a practiced move. He grinned, 'well, how do I look?'

'sexy' Wufei answered, 'I knew they'd look amazing on you. I saw you, eyeing that display last month at the expo.' He smiled, reaching up to tilt them down so he could see Duo's eyes. 'they suit you, Nissho. Very sexy.'

He leaned in and kissed Duo quickly, then dropped his eyes. 'I... I have one more, gift Duo. I was going to wait, to give this to you, wait for the right time..., the right...setting, but. This. This is right, with your touch still felt on me, _in_ me.'

He raised his eyes to Duo's. 'I love you Duo. More than I should, but...I cannot imagine, being without you. you have become... part of me. I... I know, it's too soon, but I ... can't wait, don't _want_ to wait.'

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes. 'Duo, I want to...I want to ask you, to stay. Stay with me Duo, be mine...' he trailed off, swallowing.

He looked back up, 'wear my ring Duo, please' he held out the case, opening it to show the ring nestled in the black velvet.

Duo traced a finger over the ring and looked up at Wufei. 'I've told you, Wufei I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.' Duo looked at him intently, 'Wufei , 'I promise you, as long as you want me-.'

'but,...' Wufei cut him off, then hesitated, 'what... what if I want... too much Duo' Wufei whispered, looking at Duo's chest. 'what if... what if I want... forever?'

by the end he was so quiet Duo could barely make it out, but he was watching, listening so closely he did hear it, every word.

His breath caught for a moment before he could answer and in the time it took he felt Wufei tensing again. 'I'm sorry Duo... I ... it's too soon, I know-'

Duo reached forward, removing the ring from its box, tilting his head, looking at it, then back to Wufei.

'No Wufei.' Duo cut him off solemnly and he felt Wufei... crumple. 'oh-'

Duo cut Wufei off before Wufei could make another sound, pulling Wufei in forcefully to claim Wufei's mouth, laying them back down onto the bed, holding him close, wrapping arms and legs around Wufei so he was completely entwined with Duo.

He kissed Wufei soundly, deeply, passionately. When both men had started to pant, Duo pulled back. ' you didn't let me finish. No Wufei it is not too soon, No Wufei it is not too much. _**Yes Wufei**_ I want forever too.' He eased the ring onto his finger, a perfect fit.

'Forever Wufei. I'm yours, you're mine... always.' He kissed Wufei again, his mouth, his shining eyes, his forehead. 'Sleep Kitten, rest. Let me get my fill of you in my arms. We'll talk more when you wake. I love you Wufei.'

'I love you too, Nissho,' Wufei yawned and snuggled into Duo, letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever?**

The months that followed after Duo said yes were possibly the happiest of Wufei's life. Even with Mei still sleeping, even with Dr. O's issues….Wufei was truly happy. Happy in a way he'd never been. In a way he'd never imagined he could be.

The first event following Duo's acceptance was Thanksgiving. A holiday that had been less than pleasant since Mei's injury. Cold, lonely, quiet.

Not this one. Surrounded by Duo and GUNDAM; a loud, boisterous, yelling, excited fandom as they watched hours of football. The friendly rivalry of Duo's and Jails Giants vs. Zechs' and Quatre's Jets was put aside for mutual mourning as those Jets were demolished by the universally hated Cowboys…. Heero being the only happy football fan that day as his beloved Colts won the day.

Trowa's and Zechs' combined incredible skills at cooking had fascinated Wufei. He spent an extremely pleasant afternoon after the two of them had fled the living room, in too much pain to endure the beating being handed down on the big screen.

Exchanging cooking tips and learning more of Duo's preferences, sharing recipes he'd brought back from London, excited to share a pastime that he truly enjoyed with other men who understood that of which he spoke, and who responded with no sneer evident, no derision, but honest interest and enjoyment.

Surrounded by warmth, regard, love as Duo too fled to the kitchen to beg for comfort food after being so thoroughly depressed by the game, begging for scraps and tasting every dish….

Watching that cinnamon fall of beautiful hair shining in the light from the windows, those amazing violet eyes alit with love and happiness... twinkling at _him_...

Yes, Wufei was very thankful that Thanksgiving, in a way he never had been before….

Then, of course, Christmas.

Christmas. A holiday that even before Mei's injury, had been a dark time for Wufei. Following his mother's death, Christmas had never been a period of joy. Only surly, put upon, irritation from Dr. O as he was forced to keep up appearances for the public.

Presenting gifts to children Mei and Wufei at "company parties" only to reclaim them later, sneering that they knew their place and what behavior was expected of them. How toys and such were a complete waste of time and money, how lucky they were they had a home and food, etc. etc….

Dr. O's anger at the requirement of giving the help the day off, distaste for holiday music or décor…. The list went on.

Wufei had hated Christmas after his mother's death until Mei grew old enough to not cry at every turn, not understanding the lost toy "props" Dr. O always took back, hurt so badly by her excuse of a parent.

As they grew, the siblings had made it more enjoyable for each other. Gifting each other first with handmade creations, then favors or special events coupons such as those one would see around Mother's Day: a promise to play a favored board game, or a turn at the other's chores without complaint.

_This little tradition Wufei had explained and shared with Duo. Duo was ... very creative . Wufei was very… appreciative of that creativity, and studied his impromptu lessons well, practicing often, making his Sensei very proud. _

Finally, as Wufei had moved up to having an income, he'd lavished Mei with gifts of every imaginable venue, making up for lost innocence, spoiling her as much as he could.

Since Mei's injury Wufei continued to buy her gifts he hoped she'd enjoy, at Christmas, her birthday, any excuse for a holiday, just as before, only now they remained wrapped, gathering dust, in the empty closet of his spare room….

But, this Christmas…. this Christmas he'd truly enjoyed _everything _in a way he'd never imagined possible.

Shopping with Duo, buying gifts _for friends._ Definitely a new experience. And shopping _for _Duo. That had maybe been the best part. To buy as many gifts as he could think of, of every sort….. celebrating the 12 days of Christmas as he'd done before with Mei. And Duo not able to say a damn thing about him being too extravagant.

Zechs and Trowa had proved inspiring allies in the gift hunt. Spilling Duo's secrets about his favorite flavors, smells, colors, …. everything. Happy for their friend, brother, to have found such love.

And, being able to buy gifts for Duo's friends too. Things that Duo would not have been able to do. Seeing the wistful look in Duo's eyes when he'd spot something he wanted to gift to someone and being able to make it possible….

Of course, being on the receiving end of Duo's gift giving had also had its rewards….. Duo's inventiveness was unmatched. Finding hidden gifts of every sort in the most unlikely places in the apartment…. inside the strangest places: wrapped chocolates nestled in the coffee tin, a basket stuffed with massage oils sitting in the bathtub (oh he'd _really_ enjoyed _that_ gift. Wufei was definitely a massage whore… he'd do almost anything for a deep body massage. And Duo knew it. And exploited it. Repeatedly.)

Then, the look on Duo's face when he opened the braided bracelet from London. And the look in Duo's eyes when Wufei'd opened his gift... Duo'd bought Wufei a ring of his own.

A platinum band of a basket-weave design, with thin gold along bands around the edges and a beautiful radiant cut violet stone, bracketed by small onyx... just incredible, beautiful. And his own inscription, "You give song to my soul. Forever yours, Duo."

Yes, overall, Christmas had truly been enjoyable. Wufei had laughed more these short months than he had his entire life.

In retrospect, Wufei should have known it couldn't last….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei received the memo on his desk Monday afternoon just before leaving, informing him of the scheduled breakfast meeting for Wednesday.

The summons had gnawed at him through his brief visit with Mei Monday evening before heading home for the New Year's Eve celebrations with Duo and GUNDAM, through the hours spent with Duo and GUNDAM yesterday, watching the Bowl games and making resolutions….

Wufei had deliberately pushed it as far back in his mind as he could, and had not dared let anything of it show. Not allowed it to dampen the holiday for Duo.

If anything, Wufei had forced himself to be more open, distracting Duo as much as he could, so Duo had no idea of worry.

Wufei made his way to his father's garden, each step heavier than the last. Dread clogged his throat. He _knew, __knew_ this had something to do with he and Duo.

He'd allowed himself to drift from purpose. He'd let his heart dare to hope, to glimpse happiness, to….. live. He shored up his walls as he approached the table set out on the veranda. Tried to thicken the ice.

But Duo's warmth had infused his soul, and the ice was melting. He came now to face Dr. O for the first time in an eternity without those ice walls solid around his heart, and he felt fear. Not cold indifference, not apathy or disdain for whatever garbage Dr. O would spew at him, but fear. Worry gnawed at his insides, at his heart, until he felt shredded at the core. Open, vulnerable, and no way to reinforce those shields…..

"ah, Wufei." Dr. O called, as Wufei passed through the French doors out onto the patio. "come. Join me. Breakfast is just recently lain."

Wufei felt the ice thicken, just a bit, his heart going just a little numb, at those words. His belly had gone cold at the _tone_. Dr. O never took such a tone of cheer with Wufei. This was bad. What had happened? What _would_ happen?

Wufei sat carefully at the second place setting. He saw the fruit, the bagels, and such. He smelled the coffee, heard the music piped in through the artfully hidden speakers, but had eyes only for Dr. O. That smug, chilling smile as he wiped his mouth and sat back, watching Wufei.

"Wufei." He oozed, "so stiff. Whatever is troubling you? Have some fruit, relax. Eat."

"what do you want Father? Why am I here?" Wufei asked quietly, ignoring the food, the coffee, everything but Dr. O.

Dr. O sighed and set down his coffee. "surely the messenger told you I wanted you to join me for breakfast. I made sure we had your favorites. Even that horrid vanilla you put in your coffee."

"Father. We have never exchanged pleasantries over breakfast. Not as a child, and certainly not since I was old enough to prepare anything for myself. Our last parting was decidedly unpleasant. Subsequent communication has been conveyed through memos, secretaries, and emails. What. Do. You. Want?"

"Fine Wufei." Dr. O spat. All pleasantness erased as if it had never existed. "I was willing to do this in a way that could be pleasant. Civilized. At least bearable. But no. you have to make everything difficult. Always.

Very well. I have been in negotiation with Romfeller Music. As we expand internationally in the music industry, it is necessary to garner support for our label. To secure alliances and holdings.

You may recall Elder Li of the Romfeller Label from your childhood. He and his daughter, Merian, of an age with you, visited from Tokyo on more than one occasion. He worked for L5 before the expansion into the US. Grew widely known in Japan and split to develop his own label.

He focused on Europe while L5 focused on the US. After establishing our London offices it has become apparent that, in order to be more cost effective, as we expand into the European market, for L5 to merge with Romfeller there rather than wage war for territory and genres.

Elder Li has agreed to such a partnership, with him to oversee the European branch for the most part, grooming his replacement. This facilitated agreement came with a stipulation. His daughter, Merian, arrives at the end of the month. You will be married in late March."

Dr. O said this so matter of factly, as he sipped his coffee, as though he'd announced the parking garages would now be divided or something, that it took Wufei a moment to comprehend.

The words tumbled over and over, resounding a few times in Wufei's head as he sat there watching Dr. O address something on his laptop.

"_you will be married in late March" _Wufei blinked as the words repeated again in his head. "what?" he murmured, and shook his head. "no I won't. What?"

Dr. O cut him off. "yes you will Wufei. You will marry Merian at the end of March. She arrives on the 20th of this month. That gives you two months to get acquainted, to court, whatever. More than enough time. The wedding's planned, I'll memo you by Fri-"

"No! I won't!" Wufei shouted as he stood, shoving his seat back. "No. I won't father" he snarled. "I will not marry some unknown woman to benefit L5. I'm not your whore to-"

"Boy!" Dr. O barked. "you are whatever the fuck I say you are. You're a whore all right. It's about time you come to heel. I told you Wufei that I'd lance that boil. I have had enough. I've watched your little charade with that Maxwell. Dancing, playing house. Pathetic. I thought maybe you'd come to your senses after the masque. It seemed he'd had enough. Was done with you. But no. you had to patch things."

Wufei's eyes widened as he realized Dr. O had been watching that closely.

Closely enough to know of a private disagreement at the masque. To know of them dancing. They'd only danced together once, and…. quite a while ago…

Dr. O went on. "you will marry Merian. As I've told you. Remember boy, I own you. And just so you don't get too full of yourself and think to defy me, know this. Your precious Mei is gone."

Wufei's knees gave out as the blood drained from his heart and mind. He couldn't breathe as he heard that phrase, repeated with glee as Dr. O watched him turn sheet white and drop to his knees practically at Dr. O's feet.

"That's right boy. Gone. She's gone from that hospital. Relocated with privacy rules in effect. As her only living parent, her _guardian_, I make all decisions. For now, she is out of your reach. I will tell you where she is after the wedding. After you come to heel."

Wufei's heart started again, a random, staccato beat, as he began to understand she was _moved_ not _gone._ Out of his reach perhaps, but… safe. Or at least as safe as one could be in the possession of a mad man. He raised his eyes to Dr. O as his sneering smirk widened. All fight torn from him. Humble, numb.

"Yes." Dr. O gloated. " ready to obey now? You will go back to your little geisha whore boy toy and tell him you are _my _property, my tool, and you will do as you are told. Or you will never see her again. I have made certain she will be well cared for while away. I am not so dense as to throw away my hold on you. But you _will not _see her until the wedding has been consummated.

You play with that whore all you want boy. You just make sure he never comes out into the light. The press gets no whiff of him, Merian never finds out and her father stays happy. After the so called honeymoon the contracts will be recorded and Romfeller will become part of L5. At that point I will tell you where sleeping beauty is. Remember your place you little shit. You live only to obey."

Dr. O paused for a drink of his juice and sighed. "I have purchased a small home for you two. A wedding gift. She will reside there until the wedding and you will move in after. I will have Merian's schedule sent to your office by the end of the week.

Now," he growled and turned away, "get out of my sight. I don't want to have to look at you anymore."

He turned to his computer then back, quickly, "But Wufei. Make sure you are back in your office, working, by Monday." He then ignored Wufei completely, kneeling there, trembling.

He seemed not to see as Wufei stumbled to his feet, knocking the dishes from the table as he groped for purchase. He never raised his head as Wufei made his way across the patio, stumbling, through the French doors.

Somehow Wufei found himself out to the car waiting out front, directing the driver to return to Towers. Wufei, for his part, never noticed the bowed head, pressed against the wall in the hallway leading off the veranda….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo hummed quietly along with good ol' Frank as he danced around the apartment, his "HAPPY 2008!" hat perched at a jaunty angle on his head. He cleared away the remainder of the "Bowl" party from yesterday. Sweeping up the missed popcorn under the edges of coffee table and sofa, and confetti bits pretty much all over, that he'd missed last night as he'd helped Wufei straighten up before bed.

The guys had stayed through both bowl games and had finished off the yummy pasties Wufei had spent so much time on, not to mention the chocolate fudge pound cake.

Duo grinned. Wufei had had as much fun cooking as the guys had yelling at the TV. The late night departure had led to a cursory cleaning, making things just presentable enough that Wufei would consent to go to bed.

Duo knew Wufei had an early morning meeting today, set for the wholly unpleasant hour of 7:30 am, and Duo had insisted on leaving the rest for him to finish off this morning. He'd pulled out all the stops in persuading Wufei to leave it.

After seeing Wufei off he'd enjoyed a nice leisurely bubble bath and a coffee and got down to work.

Duo's humming trailed off a bit as he relived Wufei's surrender last night. That moment he'd melted into Duo's arms in the hallway as Duo had mercilessly plundered that special spot behind Wufei's ear and down the side of his neck…that deep moan of "yes Duo" as his legs had given way and he'd let Duo sweep him up into his arms…..

Duo took a deep breath and let a shiver run through him. He shook himself and stood up, making his way to the kitchen to dump the dustbuster out into the garbage bin.

As he plugged the dustbuster back into the socket he heard the front door open and close, quietly.

"I thought you were gonna be in the office all day Kitten," Duo called out as he made his way to the front room. "That musta been a short-"

Duo cut off his commentary abruptly as he took in the vision before him. Frozen in place at the sight of Wufei standing there with a wild eyed stare that saw nothing, and a look that Duo never imagined he'd see on Wufei's face.

Wufei didn't move. He just stood there, barely inside the door, staring at Duo with utter panic in his eyes, fists clenched, shaking .

Duo took this in in an instant, then he found himself at Wufei's side. "Fei! What's wrong?! What happened?" Duo Wufei his hands over Wufei searching for an injury, something, anything to explain this….. shock. Wufei stared, blank.

"Fei!" Duo barked. "What – happened?"

Wufei shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed. "Duo" he whispered , brokenly. "I" he swallowed, and Duo's grip tightened on Wufei's arms.

_God. He'd never __heard__ such a lost, broken tone in Wufei's voice._ He pulled Wufei into his arms, knocking his hat off in the process. Desperate to reassure, to hold onto Wufei. "Wufei he whispered. "I'm here. I've got you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Duo" Wufei almost sobbed Duo's name, and that heart wrenching cry almost brought Duo to his knees right there.

He squeezed Wufei tighter, then pulled back just enough to direct Wufei toward the sofa.

They fell more than sat down on the sofa, and Wufei clutched at the back of Duo's shirt. Wufei was shaking, not trembling, shaking in his arms, repeating Duo's name. "Duo. Duo"

Duo held on tight, rubbing his arms up and down Wufei's back, soothing, trying to calm Wufei. "Kitten. Come on. You have to tell me what is going on. I'm here, I have you. Talk to me. _Please Wufei._"

Wufei took a shuddering breath. Squeezed tighter just for a moment, then pushed back a little. He cleared his throat, then sat upright, rubbed his hands over his face and cleared his throat again. "Duo. I'm…. I'm sorry" he whispered. "So sorry"

"sorry. For what? Wufei _What. Is. Wrong?"_ Duo took Wufei's face between his hands, staring firmly into Wufei's eyes as he held him in place. "Tell me Wufei. Now. What the hell happened?"

Wufei briefly struggled to look away, then clenched his eyes shit at the same time clamping his hands onto Duo's shoulders. Tightly, very tight. Duo knew he'd have finger mark bruises…

"Duo" Wufei rasped, "I'm…I have to…. _God."_ Wufei shuddered, a full body movement, swallowed and then, "I'm getting married Duo." He breathed out.

Then his eyes opened and Duo flinched back at the deadness there. That deadness he'd hoped to never see again. Wufei slumped in a bit, in what only could be taken as defeat, curling around himself as if to hold his stomach inside his body when Duo jerked back, releasing his hold. Wufei's head dropped to his knees.

"What?" Duo whispered. "what did you say?"

"Please Duo." Wufei whispered, "please…. Dr. O has arranged….. a marriage. I'm…. I will be married in… in March" Wufei's voice morphed from lost, asking for Duo to fix it, somehow, to flat, dead, all fear and panic melting away from his voice, leaving it flat, cold. Deadly quiet.

"Well tell him to fuck off Fei!" Duo said, anger creeping into his tone as he reached for Wufei's shoulder, to make him look up.

Before he could grasp Wufei's shoulder, Wufei sighed and sat up to stare straight ahead, obviously unseeing. "I can't Duo . He's won. I will marry her."

"no Wufei. Bullshit he's won! Why?! Why just give in like this. This is too much! Fight. You have to fight back." By the end, his voice had dropped to an anguished whisper.

"I can't fight him Duo." Again that deadness. Wufei turned to look at Duo. "he's taken Mei Duo. I…. she can't…. she can't fight for herself. I must… I have to..." another sigh. "I will marry. I'm... sorry."

"what?" Duo asked, shocked. He sat back as though slapped. "what do you mean, taken her?"

Of course. It would have to be something to do with Mei. The one thing Duo could never, ever compare with, Wufei's devotion to her. Naturally that bastard would use her to coerce Wufei. And he wouldn't fight, not with her in danger. He'd let Dr. O do anything, if it would keep her from harm. Anything. Obviously.

"She's gone Duo. He's taken her, from the hospital, moved her…I don't know where. Says he's made it so I won't find her and I won't see her until after the…. the marriage is…." He sighed, "until after the wedding."

He dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry Duo, so sorry." Cracks were appearing now in the tight hold Wufei had on himself, showed in the anguish palpable in his voice. "I… I never…. It shouldn't have…" he stood, abruptly, taking a deep breath, fists clenched, he stalked toward the window, "my… bride…." He closed his eyes, "Arrives on the 20th."

Wufei strode to the window,his arms tightly about himself. He rested his forehead against the window pane and gazed out over the cityscape, Brooklyn Bridge and all the cars fading from view as he lost focus.

"I didn't mean for..." he whispered, tired now, cold, unable to think anymore. His walls rapidly freezing over again with the certainty that he'd lost Duo "Duo... Duo. Truly, I never imagined this. Though with Dr. O's threat at the beginning, I guess I should've seen this coming ... or something like it." He sighed "I'm so sorry, Duo. I shouldn't have let it go this far"

Wufei closed his eyes when there was no answer from Duo

"Dr. O has bought a home for Merian and I... I would rather not just discard this apartment. I... I would like it if... maybe... Duo maybe you keep it. I'll transfer the deed into your name tomorrow. I will move into a hotel this afternoon, I-"

Wufei was cut off by a sharp "hotel? Why?" as he was swung around to face Duo.

A Duo that Wufei had never imagined seeing. Thunderous rage warring with pain as those depths of violet held a look of terror ... and loss, such loss, on that face. "You said March Wufei. Why? Why are you going to a hotel now?"

"Duo…." Wufei trailed off confused completely at a loss how to go on from here.

"No Wufei." Duo's expression settled into a kind of hurt anger "you are not leaving me.

"No Wufei." Duo went on as Wufei seemed about to speak "that bitch doesn't arrive until the 20th you said.

"You don't marry her until March. You are mine Wufei. Mine. Mind, body, and soul. That bastard may have taken Mei, he has a hold on you and there may not be a way to really fight this, but I am fighting anyway. I am not giving you up Wufei. Not without a fight."

Duo drew Wufei into his embrace. A trembling Wufei obviously in shock.

Duo was shaking himself as he went on, "look. We'll get Quatre and the guys on it. He can do a search. And... Well... Even if he can't find her. Even if you have to do this, and marry this, this woman. I'm staying. You Are Mine Wufei. Even if I have to share you.

You belong to me. I'm fighting Kitten. The bastard knows. He knows we love each other. Obviously, he's wallowing in hurting you this way. But someday Wufei his time will come."

He clenched his eyes shut a moment, then went on,"Anyway. You said she doesn't, arrive until the 20th. Even though after then you'll..."

He choked, took a deep breath and squeezed lightly "you'll have to" his eyes clenched shut "spend time with her. Until then you are **only mine**. And I intend to brand your very soul Wufei." Duo locked gazes, violet eyes darkened and blazing "even if you marry her. Your soul will know, Wufei. _**You belong to me**_." Duo abruptly pulled Wufei into a fierce embrace and a passionate, all-consuming kiss.

The kiss seemed to finally break through Wufei's stoic calm and he returned it with equal passion, clinging to Duo fiercely.

Sobbing deep inside as he wrapped his arms around Duo and yielded completely "I love you Duo - I do - I do - so much. I need you. _**Please Duo**_, please"

The sobs escaped and grew, such that Wufei could not speak now as Duo swept him up and carried into the bedroom "Mine Wufei. Mine."

Duo was silently crying now as well, tears streaming down his face. His own shaking threatening to cause him to drop Wufei.

He managed to get them onto the bed, each wrapped tightly about the other, hands petting, caressing as both men finally calmed enough to breathe normally.

"Kitten" Duo breathed "I meant it. I'm not giving you up and I'm not giving in. If I have to be the _kept mistress, the secret,_ fine. Whatever capacity. I will not give you up. Don't give up on me Wufei. Don't let this break us"

"Duo" Wufei whispered. Obviously exhausted. "I love you. I do –It's not right. It's not right to make you a hidden secret something to be kept in the dark. It's not right for you or Merian"

Duo stiffened at the mention of Merian's name and Wufei sighed "it's not her fault Duo. She's innocent in this. She's being used by Dr. O just as we are. She's young and innocent with the misfortune to have a bastard of a father with a business connection to Dr. O. She was kind to me, when we were children. We weren't friends, never that, but she was nice in her own shy way. She-"

"shut up Wufei." Duo growled. And Wufei quieted in utter shock. Duo had never spoken to him in such a way, in that tone.

"I don't give a fuck if she's your best friend or your worst tormentor. I don't want to talk about her. Especially not in our bed." Duo rolled down so he hovered over Wufei "you belong to me. To think you may have to marry this bitch. Touch her. _Let her_ _touch you_. _**Fuck her**_."

Duo clenched his teeth. Slammed his eyes shut, and shook and barely suppressed rage and pain. "Wufei" he choked out as a tear rolled down his face.

Wufei caressed Duo's jaw. "Oh Duo" he whispered "I swear," he pulled Duo down, claiming his lips in a soft kiss "I swear. I won't ever speak of her in our bed again."

Wufei grabbed Duo in his arms kissing the side of his neck the side of his jaw "I love you Duo. Only you Duo. Ever. Brand me Duo."

Their lovemaking was fierce, passionate, almost violent as each tried to leave his mark on the other.

Take me," Wufei begged urgently, his voice carried in soft mews. "Brand me… mark me." He wrapped his arms loosely over Duo's shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "…please..."

Duo was caught. Wufei was right here, still here…. hot, hard and aching for his touch.

Wufei's hand slid down Duo's chest, to his shorts where he fumbled to undo the button. His hand brushed against Duo's groin once, twice and then it became impossible for Duo to think, to reason, to do anything.

All he wanted to do was take Wufei, mark Wufei, fuck Wufei like there was no tomorrow, and maybe like there was no yesterday, either.

"Dammit," Duo grunted, and shoved Wufei down onto the bed as he rose up onto his knees before him, the muscles in his arms flexing as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, an expression of pain and borderline anger etched onto his face, making him look worried and scared while at the same time powerful and intimidating. "I'm sorry," he uttered gruffly before bending down and grabbing Wufei's shirt by the collar, ripping it in half.

Wufei cried out as Duo took hold of the top of his pants and, in a similar fashion, ripped them in half down one leg seam. Wufei's briefs met the same fate as the articles of clothing before them; like the effect of adrenaline, so it was with Duo's passion, giving him strength and a driving need that was both painful and thrilling.

Duo took Wufei by the legs and jerked him forward across the comforter, and Wufei felt his flesh burn from the friction. Strong arms shoved his legs wide apart, exposing all of Wufei's golden flesh in the dim yellow light of the bedside lamp.

Duo stared down at the prize before him, at the yielding beauty that was _His dammit!, _ his to touch, his to taste, **only** his to partake of, and lowered his head to Wufei's groin, opening his mouth and taking in his Kitten's almost fully erect length.

Wufei's cock was warm and firm in Duo's mouth, and it tasted the way Wufei smelled, a pleasant smell like that of faint spice and fresh air.

Duo swallowed it down to the root, pressing his face between Wufei's legs until his lips brushed against coarse hair and hot skin; he flexed the muscles in his throat as he sucked hard but carefully.

Wufei clasped a hand to Duo's head and moaned, chest rising and falling heavily as he heaved labored breaths for air. "Unhh… oh, Duo …" he panted raggedly, his hands finding their way into Duo's hair where they clamped down into the thick mane. Wufei closed his eyes and submitted totally to Duo's desire.

Duo sat up and released Wufei's length, catching his breath and looking quickly about for something, anything, close by that could be used as a lubricant. He was quite constricted in the shorts he was wearing, so he crawled to his knees, unbuttoned his fly and pulled his boxers down around his thighs, sighing in relief.

Wufei leaned up a little and caught a glance of Duo's swollen, hard erection that was already leaking pearlescent pre-cum... "hurry Duo, I need you, inside me Duo, ... hurry."

"I'm workin' on it," Duo muttered, as he reached across Wufei's body, groping for the bedside table. He clumsily rummaged in the drawer as Wufei kissed and caressed his chest, hands wandering everywhere, and grabbed the bottle, muttering, "I will take you Wufei... you are still mine, I will _show_ you Fei."

He returned to Wufei with the oil, popped the cap and emptied a fair amount into the palm of his hand. He worked hurriedly, slopping the oil haphazardly between Wufei's legs, clumsy in his haste to get inside Wufei before the pain and fear hit again, or before Wufei could think too much either.

Duo doubted that he would be able to stop now, he needed Wufei in a way he could not believe.

Duo's hands slipped easily over Wufei's shiny, golden oiled flesh; Wufei made satisfied mews in his throat as he enjoyed the sensation of Duo's sturdy, strong hands gliding over his cock.

Duo paused to unscrew the bottle and shake the last bit of oil from it before tossing it aside; he had just enough to slick over his hardened length, making it gleam. Dripping, slippery hands delved once again between Wufei's legs, this time in quest of softness.

"Aah! Nnnh!" Wufei groaned deeply when he felt one of Duo's questing fingers penetrate his body. He bucked once and closed his eyes, gasping, "Nnhh… deep. Deeper, Duo ."

Duo obeyed, forcing his way into Wufei and feeling the body relax and tighten responsively. He watched the expressions on Wufei's face and wanted to smile through the pain; here was his Kitten, sprawled out on the bed with his legs spread and head tossing back and forth in unbridled lust and need, moaning and begging.

His Wufei, fierce, sometimes naïve, somehow still innocent, sweet Wufei who was going to get his senses and sensibility fucked right out of him, right now. Duo was going to leave part of himself so deeply embedded into Wufei's soul, no matter what happened, Wufei would never, ever, erase it.

Duo withdrew and pried back in with two fingers, harshly, deep, forceful. Wufei cried out and bit his fist, grabbed the comforter beneath him and clutched it desperately. The fingers moved in and out, deeper, faster, with each thrust, and Duo took hold of Wufei's erection, hand sliding up and down its length.

"Ah! Nnh! Hhaaahhh…" Wufei sobbed, tears filling his eyes and running down the sides of his head. "Oh, God… Duo… Duo-!"

Duo felt dizzy with desire as he listened to the cries, his cock throbbing painfully and his balls aching for release; already thick drops of precum were drooling from him, and it was becoming hard to think of anything else but slamming himself into Wufei with a violence born of desire, pain, fear….

Finally, after one last thrust of his hand, Duo let go of Wufei's cock and retreated from the oiled heat of his body, grabbing Wufei's thighs and lifting them up onto his shoulders. He nudged his hips forward, allowing his need to rub against Wufei's balls as he tried to find the place he needed to be.

He found it shortly and pressed forward, Wufei's body spreading slowly to hug his shaft and closing around it once it had entered.

Wufei began to mewl in the back of his throat, but it was not sounds of pain. Duo could barely make out the words: 'Duo', 'yes Duo' and 'more Duo'.

Duo plunged forward, sliding halfway in, then easing back out only to press in deeper in the next movement. Tight, pulsing, velvety heat, untouched, unexplored, by any but him, ever. HIS.

Wufei was tight and hot all around him, heavy, clenching and slippery. Duo thrust forward until he pressed close to Wufei's flesh; Wufei shouted and leaned upward, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck and bringing him back down.

Duo rocked forward and back, pumping in and out with ease as Wufei moaned in pleasure beneath him. Each time he pushed into the heat, he felt Wufei's body part and then clasp around him in a lover's embrace, willing, receiving, and needful.

"Feels… s-so good," Wufei gasped in Duo's ear, chin resting upon his sturdy shoulder as their bodies rocked in unison. "Feels so good, Duo, so… so… good…"

Sweat beaded on Duo's brow-he felt it running down his bare chest as it met with Wufei's, just like he felt Wufei's cock press into his stomach each time he thrust inside.

He reached underneath him and cupped his hands around Wufei's shoulders, holding him close. Wufei's black silky hair brushed against Duo's fingers, and Duo pulled away slightly to gaze down into deep onyx, passion-filled eyes.

Duo closed his eyes and kissed Wufei completely as he pulsed and throbbed deep inside him.

They rolled, tumbled, clawed at each other's flesh as if they were on their last moment of life, thrusting with a passion guaranteed to leave bruising, marks to keep this moment foremost in their minds for some time to come.

Wufei tore his lips away and gasped for breath, feeling his skin bead with sweat. Duo sucked on Wufei's throat as his hips gyrated into Wufei's, grinding rock hard flesh brutally in and out of the yielding body beneath him.

With each entry Wufei called out, and clamped tighter to his lover. "Unh, give… give it to me Duo, own me," he panted heavily, almost wising for his body to be broken in pieces, to match his heart. And Duo was giving it to him, giving it as hard as he could.

Moments passed in heated whispers, wordless involuntary grunts, incoherent moans then finally, an orgasm hit Wufei like a hammer, and he lurched up from the bed, back arched and eyes shut tight, with a scream-like moan pouring from deep inside.

He grabbed Duo's shoulders and fairly smothered him against his body, shaking and trembling and writhing as if in agony of pleasure. He buried a hand in Duo's cinnamon gold locks, pulling them in feverish distress, and cried out without words as creamy warmth spurted from his straining cock.

"Oh…! Ohhh, Gah! Ohhhhhaaaa…!" Wufei raved as he felt Duo's swollen length slide into him again and again; he arched his hips off the bed to receive the pleasure while sucking in gasps through his open mouth as if he were suffocating.

He wrapped his legs around Duo's waist and attached himself firmly onto the steel rod from which so much of his pleasure was derived, seated himself deep upon it like he never wanted it to leave him.

The two lovers couldn't be pried apart, so tightly were they wrapped around each other. Duo growled and groaned like a raging beast as his vision became clouded by white light, and he felt the pain and ache of his fear and desires suddenly rush from his throbbing length and into the warm tightness that embraced him.

It was the best feeling in the world, that rush of force, whose absence left him shaking and shuddering weakly.

Wufei moaned and writhed as he felt Duo's heat flow into him, nudging his hips against his lover's appreciatively while his limbs went slowly limp, loosening from around Duo.

"…never felt so good," he murmured sleepily. "Want you Duo … inside me, only you… forever…" Then he began to whine softly as Duo withdrew his softening cock from out of him.

Duo sat back on his legs then stood and steadied himself against the edge of the bed while Wufei lay outstretched on the crumpled comforter, staring at the ceiling as if he were in a trance, dazed and satisfied.

He grabbed Wufei's ripped shirt and crawled up onto the bed. He cleaned them both up, then lay and pulled Wufei into his arms. "mine Wufei" he growled. "mine." Then he let himself fall into a sated but uneasy sleep, holding Wufei tightly to his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of that week was spent holed up in the apartment. Neither was far from the other for any length of time, as though each feared if out of sight for very long the other would be lost...

Quatre did all the magic he could think of, but no hint was found. Rather, it was as though Mei'd vanished.

Wufei barely slept, plagued by nightmares. Visions of Mei found, but dead; or Dr. O revealing, gleefully, after the wedding, that she was dead; or telling Wufei after the wedding that he was being transferred overseas with Merian; or of getting a call from Zechs or Trowa that _Duo_ was dead by his own hand or by Dr. O's orders; or of Duo leaving him... on and on.

Wufei grew more and more distant over the weeks that followed. Duo could feel Wufei slipping away.

Oh, he was still _there. _He could still touch him, kiss him, make love to him, _and he did, as often as he could,_ branding him, filling Wufei's soul with his love, his touch, but ... still, Wufei was distant.

Though he gave himself to Duo, though he begged Duo to take him, touch him, still...

Wufei began to build his walls again, steeling himself for the coming nightmare. And that was what the walls were made of this time. Not ice, that could melt or crack. But cold, hard, lifeless steel.

Every interaction with Dr. O tempered the steel harder. Wufei grew colder, harder. Not really meaning to, **not ever**, nonetheless he withdrew from Duo.

Bit by bit, Wufei walled himself off to prevent the wound of his heart from spreading. It felt like a great festering wound, gaping in his chest. Like his heart has been ripped out; roasted, whipped, shredded, and placed back inside his body.

It was like a burning acid, eating away at his heart, and he feared it would spread, destroying him. He couldn't think for more than a moment on the pain Duo was in, caused by him. Him and his selfish desires-daring to let this happen, falling in love...

Nor could he think for long about Mei. On the danger she was in, where she was, if she was cared for, if anyone read to her, was she cold, in pain, did she know she'd been taken away, that he was not there...

Instead, more and more he occupied his mind with mindless monotony: work contracts, the offices in Europe, Mamaru's tours, kendo, his katas... anything that would keep him from actual thought.

Even time spent with Duo grew to be painful, as Wufei contemplated the coming separation, and he reacted in the only way he knew how... _if you don't let yourself need something, if you don't let yourself __**feel**__, it can't hurt when it's taken away..._

As the 20th grew closer, he closed off tighter and tighter, trying to forestall the dread. Duo tried to hold on, to keep Wufei close to him, but as Wufei closed off deeper and deeper, burying himself in his work, his kendo, whatever, Duo was left to his own devices.

Much more often than he would've liked.

He still had GUNDAM, and the guys supported him. They helped him hold it together. Just as they had done when he had lost Hilde.

Duo did have that one small advantage in dealing with this. Duo had endured loss before. He'd had to watch Hilde withdraw from him, just as Wufei was doing now. GUNDAM had helped him keep it together then, given him a purpose, and they held him together now.

He leaned on Zechs, and Trowa**, a lot**. Definitely more than he should, and it was those two who supported him, occupied him, kept him sane on the evening that Wufei had to meet Merian...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei's dread had grown so all-encompassing that he did not see the toll the approaching date was taking on Duo.

He prepared for the office that morning, knowing in the back of his mind that Merian would arrive late that morning. He would have to meet her that very evening.

He'd determined that first meeting would be on neutral ground, at his office, after she'd rested. He would have to face her, Dr. O, her father... and he was so determined to feel nothing this day, to delay it, that when he woke, he did not speak to or make any response to Duo. He simply slid from his bed and began to shower getting ready to face this day.

But. Duo also woke that morning knowing that this night, this night Wufei would meet his wife. The woman he would be expected to touch... to hold... to** marry.**

And Duo could _not_, absolutely **could not**, pretended it was just like any other morning. He woke to the sound of Wufei starting the shower.

Hurt, angry, scared; Duo couldn't contain his grief on this morning of all days. To know he was about to lose Wufei; that all their time from this point on would be... Tainted... Marred.

Duo rolled over to one side, wrapping himself around Wufei's pillow, unable to hold back the grief, the pain. The anger now on the back burner, in the back of his mind, the grief had come fully to the fore. He lay there wracked by pain, crying as quietly as he could.

This was the scene that Wufei took in as he stepped out from the bathroom to get dressed.

Duo, brokenhearted, stifling his pain into a pillow, oblivious to Wufei's entrance.

It broke Wufei, Duo's pain. Without thought, he found Duo in his arms. Holding him tightly as Duo released his pain.

Duo, the one who always held _him_, soothed him, helped him to endure _his_ pain, now lost and broken in his arms.

"Nissho, Duo, I'm so sorry, so so sorry." Wufei could think of nothing else to say, only over and over, "I'm sorry Duo. I love you Duo. Only you always" Wufei rocked Duo, holding him as tightly as he could, until Duo calmed, finally going limp against him.

All the tension, fear, anguish, he'd kept bottled up this last three weeks, finally released. After a bit, Wufei looked down to find Duo in an exhausted slumber against his chest.

Wufei took a deep breath, carefully so as not to disturb Duo, and shook himself mentally. He been so enmeshed in his own nightmare, he discounted Duo's own. He had relied so on Duo's strength, that though he knew Duo felt this too, he had not truly processed.

Wufei determined he would be stronger, for Duo. Though he exposed himself to more pain by admitting his feelings, he would not wall himself off completely again. He would consciously _see_ Duo. Be there for him too...

There was no way to get out of this evening. He would have to meet Merian tonight. But at least he was not expected to meet her at the airport. Wufei leaned back, pulling Duo closer. A vulnerable, Duo that nestled into his arms, squeezing him and mumbling "Wufei."

Wufei determined that although he may have to endure tonight, he did not have to be at the office today. No, _today,_ today with belonged to Duo. Completely. Holding him, talking, making love... helping Duo, and himself, to build their reserves up for what was to come.

Duo could walk away, leave Wufei to suffer this alone, go off to mourn and lick his wounds, and search for another – one who didn't have the baggage Wufei did, someone who could devote themselves totally to him... and he deserved to, he should, but – he loved _Wufei._

And he wouldn't leave, he'd sworn, he wouldn't walk away. ...he could still hear Duo's declaration: "I've told you, Wufei I'm not going anywhere anytime soon... "Wufei , I promise you, as long as you want me... Forever Wufei. I'm yours, you're mine... always."

Wufei gently reached for his cell on the bedside table. With as little movement as possible he texted Tina, telling her he was out today. Then shut the damn thing off.

He slowly, carefully, eased down until he lay with Duo close against him. Encased in his arms. Safe, loved. "I love you Duo" he murmured into Duo's hair.

Wufei lay there, arms full of Duo, and felt his heart melting. He would endure any pain, whatever it took to see Duo through this too. To make sure Duo knew how much it meant that he wasn't giving up...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei stood there, in front of his desk, outwardly calm, stoic. But inside, he was seething, raging. And desperately trying to think of something, anything, to keep the memory of his day with Duo from his mind.

Of their frantic, frenzied lovemaking; of Duo's brave front for Wufei's benefit, after he'd awoken, trying so hard not to let his fear and pain show through.

Wufei had to find something else to focus on, or he was going to slip, to allow his anger, his hatred, to show. And as angry as he was, as _loathsome_ as he found Dr. O on this day of all days, he could not allow this wrath to be directed toward the innocent, shy, beautiful woman approaching.

And she was beautiful. Demure, eyes downcast, a shy smile on her lips. Petite in stature, but with a lush figure: lightly rounded hips, breasts just short of generous, delicate hands, shapely legs.

She had silken, raven hair, lightly curled, bouncing around her head in cut layers and falling just passed her shoulder blades. Finally, as she raised her eyes to Wufei's own, he noted that they were a deep, chocolate brown. Not the flat, mouse brown, as so many brown eyes were, but warm dark chocolate. Like frosting or syrup, with flecks of gold and amethyst, and they were large doe like, innocent.

Filled with an obviously fearful desire for acceptance. And this wish to be wanted made Wufei as sad as anything else this day. To _know_ how he was going to hurt this woman...

Because, no matter what he did, no matter _how well_ he played his role, he could not love her. He may come to care for her in some way, to at least feel protective of her. He may act well enough to convince her of his love, but someday, somehow, it would come out, and she would be hurt, as he and Duo were hurting now... and he could find no way to prevent it...

"Wufei the young woman murmured quietly, her voice musical and sweet, like a Disney Princess. "I am... pleased... to see you again." Her voice, warm with appreciation, and attraction, but was pitched quietly enough for Wufei's ears alone.

"I was... terribly sorry, to hear of your tragedy, of Mei's injury." She dropped her eyes to the floor at that last statement, preventing her from catching the flash of pain-anger-fear in Wufei's eyes at the mention of Mei. "I'm sorry that she has to be in isolation for now" (ahh, so _that's_ how Dr. O would play this for now. Wufei had wondered how Dr. O would keep Merian's curiosity contained.) "I do hope she'll be able to receive visitors soon."

Thankfully, Merian dropped this line of questioning and then went quiet. Wufei sighed, then cleared his throat, and lifted his eyes as he took Merian's hand in his, lightly kissing the palm.

"Thank you Merian, for your concern. It is-" he couldn't say pleasant, agreeable,... He swallowed. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman Merian, since last we met." He continued quietly.

She smiled and blushed lightly. "Shall we sit?" Wufei indicated the sofa in the small table in the corner of his office.

Ignoring Dr. O's presence completely in an attempt to contain his hatred, Wufei guided her over. This young woman was innocent, undeserving of his fury. "You've rested well, since your flight arrived this morning? The..." A quick breath, "the house is... Acceptable?"

Merian nodded and raised excited eyes to his "oh yes Wufei!" She gushed, "the house is adorable. Thank you - I... I'm sure this is... awkward. For you also" she said quietly.

Wufei determined even harder then, to contain all of his ire, and to keep it from her. He placed a hand softly over her own - fortified himself, and looked up at Dr. O standing there, by her father, near the door.

"You will excuse us." He spoke coldly despite his best efforts. "I will speak with my... with Merian alone. You may leave the door open for propriety, but you _will_ leave us."

Wufei was done cowering. Dr. O needed this alliance and therefore, at least in this, he would accommodate Wufei. Wufei was done groveling, bowing for Dr. O. He had given up _his life_, his very _soul_, to this man. He could lose nothing else.

This, he would control - to the best of his ability. He would protect this innocent girl, as he had been unable to protect Duo.

Would shelter her from Dr. O, as he had always guarded Mei, until she was taken beyond his control. Merian would not be the victim to Dr. O's ire, if it could at all be avoided. She would never know, how she had been whored out for Dr. O's gain, for his spiteful glee at hurting Wufei.

Beyond the obvious arranged marriage, she would not know how their fathers had made her into nothing more than a whore. Arranged marriages happened, still somewhat often, among the older families of his culture.

She knew this was part of forging an alliance between Romfeller and L5. But she did not know of his... reluctance, of Dr. O's holding Mei hostage against his participation, of Wufei's ... dread, dismay, and ... complete lack of desire for her...

Wufei kept his gaze locked on Dr. O's. Cold, unwavering, until Dr. O gave an imperceptible nod and turned to guide the Elder Li from the room.

Once they left, Wufei turned his gaze to Merian. She flinched briefly as his steel, hard eyes met hers. She looked down, afraid, uncertain.

Wufei softened his gaze, sighed, and lifted her hand into his own "Merian" he said. Firm, but not cold, not angry, "look at me"

She raised her eyes, and whispered "yes Wufei?" She asked.

He tried to smile. Tried and failed. But she seemed to understand the effort "Our fathers have... established this. You know that." He said quietly.

She nodded, meek, and sad.

"But" he went on. She raised her eyes, hopeful now "if this must happen, at least we... knew each other, before. At least we... have that, to build on. We weren't friends, not really, but we were... kind to each other. You showed me a kindness, and a kind of friendship to Mei, that none of the children of Dr. O's other associates did. Better this, than total strangers"

Wufei took a deep breath. He ran his hands over his hair, pulled back tightly into his rigid ponytail, giving him some feeling of control, and then touched her cheek to raise her eyes.

He looked at her for a long moment, until she took her lip between her teeth, the uncertainty back in her expression. "Merian" he went on, "I don't love you. I'm sorry. And you can't possibly love me. Despite our... history, we don't know each other, not really. But this... this marriage, will happen regardless. We can... Make the best of it. We have two months, to get to know each other. To prepare. I would... keep this apart. Apart from our fathers, from L5, from Romfeller. This should be, between only us."

He sat back a bit, sipped from his water. "Tell me, Merian, something about yourself. Your hobbies, your ... interests..."

The evening wore on. Despite the simmering anger in the back of his mind, Wufei found conversation with Merian... agreeable. She was sweet, innocent, kind.

Arrangements were made, for the courtship. And Merian and her father left. Wufei turned and left without giving Dr. O any opportunity to speak, anxious to spend time with Duo ...as much time as he had left...


	11. Chapter 11

**VALENTINE**

Duo paced Zechs' living room like a caged lion, running his fingers through his tawny mane before dropping his hands to his sides, fists clenched. Every muscle tense, poised as though for 'fight or flight.' So tightly wound, the slightest provocation could set him off. Zechs, Heero and Trowa watched, quietly, hurting for their friend… and completely unable to ease his pain. Finally, Trowa could take no more.

"Duo" he said into the silence. He almost could have shouted, the room was so quiet. Duo started and whirled to face Trowa, then slumped into a slouch, head bowed. "sorry Trowa. You startled me. What man?" so defeated, so lost….

Trowa stood and came to face Duo. He took Duo's shoulders in his hands, "C'mon man. You gotta take your mind off this. Let's toss some darts. You can take out some aggression and still not think so much. Or we can go out, pool or bowl-"

"no." Duo cut him off. "I don't wanna go out. Darts is fine." He turned to lead the way out to Zechs' patio.

Duo'd tried to shake it off, really. But it was so hard. So hard not to imagine the meeting taking place right now. So hard not to picture Wufei taking a beautiful woman into his arms… and from there his imagination just wanted to run rampant, self-torture dragging up visions: Wufei kissing her, touching her…..more…. He groaned and shook head, forcing all thoughts of Wufei aside, or tried to, anyway.

He abruptly turned aside into the kitchen before exiting the patio door. He opened the fridge, taking out a hard lemonade. As he closed the door however, Heero's hand covered his, taking the bottle. Heero turned Duo to face him.

"No Maxwell." He said firmly. "No. You've already had enough. I'm not gonna let you get smashed and make it worse. Wufei won't be much longer and you're gonna want a clear head when he gets here. C'mon, let's toss some darts. Focus on not letting me kick your ass." He steered Duo toward the glass door, "And, just to _keep _you focused, let's have a little wager."

He placed Duo at the chalk line and handed him a set of darts, "warm up. Six shots, then we get serious."

"Hmmm….. let's see" Zechs mused, "A challenge…. Ah!" he grinned hugely at Duo and turned smiling to Heero and Trowa, "I have it. Loser has to cook, not buy, not order and re-heat, but _cook _ the Groundhog Day breakfast. And _before_ the parade." His eyes gleamed.

Duo's eyes flew wide. "Cook?! And _breakfast_ ?! and _before_ the parade – are you nuts?" he squawked. "you are evil Zechs. Plain evil." He glowered at Zechs then took his stance, intent on definitely **not** losing. Heero's glare wasn't much better., "Hn"

Duo took his warm up shots then each man gathered his dart set and the game began in earnest. Duo focused, concentrating fiercely, actually forgetting for a moment here and there just _why_ he was being distracted. It didn't erase the pain and frustration, but it eased it, and Duo was so grateful to have such friends….

The battle was fierce and competitive, each scoring within a few points of the other, down to the wire. Finally, on Trowa's last toss, the distraction of Duo's 'monkey dance' off to one side, combined with a miraculously timed gust of wind caused Trowa's dart to veer to the right giving him a 4, rather than the 20 he needed for the win, costing him the game. Heero's sigh of relief was drowned out by Duo's shout.

"Yes!" Duo crowed, jumping up and down, and busting out in another rendition of the monkey dance, arms waving. "Yes! I don't' have to cook, whoo hoo!"

"And even better, we don't have to _eat_ anything you would cook" Zechs chuckled, "though, it would have almost been worth it to see you at a stove before 6 am."

"hmph!" Trowa snorted, "almost…. Maybe." He gathered his darts, "well, as much as I didn't necessarily want to lose, it has to beat getting stuck with burnt oatmeal or worse. Stupid wind though. I had you Duo, I fucking had you!"

Duo just laughed as he cleared away the Pepsi cans and chips as Zechs closed up the dart board and pulled down the patio cover.

Heero couldn't contain his relief, "Spare us from Maxwell's cooking, that's for sure. Tho mine wouldn't have been any better. A Barton breakfast though, that's worth getting up at 6am." He smiled briefly at Trowa when he spun with surprise to gape at Heero.

"A Yuy compliment? Damn, I knew I was a good cook, but now I know I'm fucking awesome." He grinned as Zechs chuckled quietly, and Heero smiled bashfully.

"Well. I am glad to see you are feeling better." A formal voice intoned from the doorway and Duo spun around to find Wufei lounging against the door frame, a warm smile, full of love on his face, shining in his eyes.

"Fei!" Duo stepped around the table toward Wufei about to embrace him, but pulled up, just short. Hurt flashed through Wufei's eyes, for a brief moment, then he reached and pulled Duo into his arms. He dropped his head to Duo's shoulder, breathing against Duo's neck "Nissho"

Duo's arms tightened around Wufei and he inhaled Wufei's hair. "Wufei" he returned, "glad you're back Babe." He leaned back and, taking a lock of hair in each hand, pulled Wufei in for a kiss. He kept it short, but filling, tasting every reachable inch of Wufei's mouth. Then he stepped back, determined to keep this evening light, upbeat, as long as he could.

"We just narrowly avoided disaster Wufei." Duo intoned seriously before flashing a grin. Tight, but a grin nonetheless. "Must have been divine intervention because my Fei loves me." Duo cheekily went on.

"oh?" Wufei asked, brows raised, "How so?" Wufei turned in Duo's arms so his back was to Duo and held on to Duo's forearms around his chest to keep his embrace firm.

Zechs smiled as Trowa growled. "we had a small wager on the outcome of this game." Zechs explained, "to keep Duo focused on the task at hand. Loser has to cook, actually _cook_,mind you, breakfast for Groundhog Day. And _before_ the parade too."

Zechs laughed at Wufei's wide-eyed, expression as both brows raised into his hairline.

"As you can imagine, Duo paid attention." Heero intoned solemnly.

Wufei found himself grinning. "oh, I believe that." He laughed, "Duo cooking, and breakfast, of all meals? Right. Burnt 'Eggo's all around"

"Hey!" Duo cried, "That was only one time. And it was _your_ fault those got burnt." He pouted, then smiled and kissed Wufei's temple. "you distracted me"

Wufei smiled and turned his head back a bit, reaching up with one arm to pull Duo down into a kiss. "that I did Nissho." He murmured, voice husky. Then he whispered against Duo's mouth, "when we get home maybe I'll remind you just how I distracted you."

He kissed Duo again, swallowing Duo's gasp at that whispered promises, then turned back to the group, pressing himself back against Duo and wriggling, just a bit under the pretense of repositioning as he turned back around, relishing the pressure of Duo's awakened hardness against his back pocket.

Duo squeezed Wufei tighter against him, breathing against the back of his neck as Wufei addressed Zechs, "So, I take it something occurred 'providentially' to divert Duo's loss?"

Zechs chuckled, "Trowa was all set up to take the win, but a 'heavenly' timed gust of wind blew through just as he tossed and he scored poorly."

Heero snorted, " Of course, the 'monkey dance' taking place off to one side didn't exactly help his aim either."

"Monkey dance?" Wufei asked, turning to look at Duo, curious.

"oh, you haven't seen the monkey dance yet!" Zechs crowed, leaning forward to snatch Duo away from Wufei. Duo was never so thankful to be wearing an oversized hoody.

"When Duo's losing, or just wants to be obnoxious to his competitors in darts, or pool, or golf, or bowling, or pretty much anything that requires _paying attention_ or focus, he does the monkey dance." Heero explained

"yeah," Trowa put in, "His answer is that you have to be able to fire under pressure, right? So, if they can't focus on their task while he's dancing the monkey dance, then they obviously just need more practice." He scowled, "Unfortunately, the fact that _he,_ once truly focused on a task is monumentally hard to distract, just adds fuel to his fire."

Zechs pulled Duo into the middle of the patio, "I can't believe you haven't shown Wufei the monkey dance Duo, you slacker, c'mon, let's see it"

Duo grinned. "Well, I haven't really _wanted_ him distracted yet, when he's been focused on something." Duo leered, then softened his smile, "I haven't minded losing a round of pool or two, and we haven't played more than a few games of darts here and there. It woulda come out eventually. Wufei's very competitive too. But, he's incredibly focused when he's on task. More so than even me I think. I don't think it would distract him anyway."

Duo caught Wufei's curious gaze and held it, "Well, at least, not when performed in front of others. Alone, naked, at home maybe…"

Duo flashed a quick grin, raised both arms over his head, and began to sway seductively. Both arms waving over his head, hips rotating as he gyrated in a circle….. "hey!" Trowa shouted, "not the 'fuck me, please' Monkey dance! C'mon. show him the real one. You can practice _that version_ later at home."

Duo laughed, winked at Wufei and answered "ok. The real one" then he began to wave both arms erratically over his head, like a tree tossed in a storm, and jump up and down, crowing, "ooh, ooh, focus, focus. You can do it, come on!" in a high pitched voice.

Wufei's eyes flew wide and his mouth dropped open, then snapped shut before he shook his head and looked to Trowa, with mock sympathy "no _wonder_ your aim was off, what a freak." He grinned.

"Hey!" Duo mock pouted "freak?"

"yeah. But you're _my _freak" Wufei reached out and pulled Duo into his arms once more, kissing him quickly. "C'mon freak. Let's go home."

He turned to the guys. "Thank you. All of you. So much." He intoned solemnly as he held Duo close. Each man sobered and nodded back. "Not a problem man." Trowa answered, "ever."

"Brothers." Was Heero's slipped, but heartfelt reply.

"yeah. Remember" Zechs responded quietly, "we love him too Wufei. We'll always be here" Zechs nodded again, eyes on Wufei, then turned to head back inside with the darts.

"Take that bastard home and give him something else to think about." Trowa groused as he clasped Wufei's shoulder. Then he and Heero turned to finish pulling down the patio cover that had been abandoned on Wufei's arrival.

Wufei turned back to Duo who was watching him quietly. "come Nissho. Let's go home and you can show me the rest of that dance." He smiled warmly, and kissed Duo softly.

"yeah baby, I'll show you that, and more." Duo kissed Wufei back, passionately, deeply, lovingly, then pulled back, taking Wufei by the hand and leading him out to the car.

Zechs, Heero and Trowa watched quietly as the two got into Duo's car. "I worry guys." Zechs said quietly. "this …. This could break him. You know?"

"hn." Heero grunted as he kept his eye on the car.

"yeah Zechs, I know. But damned if I know how to fix it." Trowa turned a solemn gaze to Zechs. "he's in too deep now to walk away, and Wufei loves him. He knows that, wants to protect Wufei every bit as much as he needs protecting himself. All we can do I figure is be here to pick up the pieces if he falls. If either of them fall."

"We'll all be here. Whenever he needs us." Heero vowed.

Zechs took a deep breath. "I know…. I know. I just wish I didn't have such a premonition that the fall is coming…" he turned back to the window watching as they drove away down the street.

"And I hope, if he does break, we _can_ put the pieces back together again. Something tells me if he breaks those pieces will be jagged and sharp. We may just end up cutting ourselves trying to piece the puzzle back together…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time they had together now was so limited. Dr. O went out of his way to overschedule Wufei. He announced another upcoming tour for Mamaru, before even telling Wufei naturally; ensuring that Wufei would be swamped with sudden details: press conferences and televised appearances to schedule, finalizing and releasing the next album; which hadn't even yet been put to print, securing travel arrangements and venues for the tour….

Compile that whirlwind mess with the enforced courtship and Wufei had precious few hours to spend with Duo; often exhausted when he finally dragged himself home. The only good part of the whole mess was it kept him from spending too much time worrying about Mei…

On top of Wufei's hectic schedule, GUNDAM had garnered quite the local and online following and had finally signed a small contract. Set up for mostly local appearances, well - east coast at any rate, the deal guaranteed a certain amount of live appearances within a given time frame over the coming months.

If everything panned out, they would be rewarded with a recorded album in the summer, complete with a short promotion tour hitting some key spots in the US. It wasn't a label on the level of L5 Music, but it was a start.

The contract specifically was written that, should a larger label offer, GUNDAM could terminate given advance notice was made and a buyout was paid, or if a good enough rapport was developed by then between the band and the small label, they could retain the smaller label and partner with or work under the guidance of the hoped for big name label….

Duo was no happier over the recent required travel for GUNDAM than Wufei was over his own fucked up schedule, but GUNDAM had worked too hard and too long for the recognition to screw it up for the rest of them just so he could stay at the apartment and moon over Wufei. A Wufei who most often wasn't there anyway lately….. And, well, as much as it hurt to be away, it kept him from brooding too much when Wufei was out with _her._

Wufei had no doubt that this break for GUNDAM would lead to more recognition. The growth they'd seen recently had exploded in the six weeks since Wufei had informed Duo of the "engagement".

Seemingly unbeknownst to Duo, his stage persona and presentation over the last weeks had developed a new ….. raw edge quality. His voice, his body language; there was a yearning there, an edge, an…. angst, that hadn't existed before. Especially poignant on songs that made him think of Wufei.

"This Chance" the "Frank-esque" ballad from the night they'd met, soared in popularity, Youtube was a wonderful tool, and it seemed their fan base multiplied daily. Yes, GUNDAM was undoubtedly on their way.

All Wufei could do was watch with both pride and trepidation as Duo became more widely recognized, (that beautiful mane of hair certainly helped with that part of it). With appearances and interviews and such, well... they spent more and more time apart…..

At least Wufei's and Duo's friendship had finally become public knowledge. That was some consolation, to know they could be seen together in public with no thought given to it….. Wufei could, if he ever had the time or chance, appear at a show for GUNDAM without it causing undue attention.

Apparently, someone from Towers had leaked somehow that he and Duo were now roommates, or at least that Duo was over frequently, and Wufei went with it, before he could talk himself out of it:

He'd had to address a press conference about the "engagement" to Merian and the announced wedding date when a reporter from a music rag had asked about his friendship with the hot newly noticed singer.

Trying to make herself seem more knowledgeable than she was, the girl had mentioned what a contrast the recent months had been for the notorious loner Wufei, what a change from his prior habits.

Developing a close friendship with Duo; having him staying for extended periods, and now this public announcement of an engagement… Before Wufei quite knew what he was saying he'd said that yes, he and Duo _were_ roommates, had been now for a few months.

He played up that they'd met during the L5 competition that had resulted in Mercury signing with L5, and after learning about some shared interests had become fast friends.

Given GUNDAM's recent success and Duo's recently announced forthcoming tour dates; well, Duo'd just elected not to renew his apartment lease and was a sometime roommate with Wufei or the other bandmates when they were in town.

And this was true, except for the "other bandmates" part. Since GUNDAM had grown some, the others had branched out a bit.

Heero and Quatre, already best friends, had finally announced to their friends that it was more – not that everyone didn't already know that, but at least they'd finally admitted it. Anyway, they'd wanted to get a place, solo, for a while.

Quatre was doing pretty well, financially, with some of his web based design and such, apart from GUNDAM, and they'd moved into their own small place in October. They only signed a six month lease, in case things with GUNDAM went as Quatre hoped, but since they'd gone Duo and Trowa had elected not to renew the lease on the condo they'd shared for so long when it came due in November.

Duo'd pretty much moved in with Wufei anyway after the Masque at Halloween. And now, with the upcoming marriage, Wufei did not want anything of _his_ to belong to Merian. Dr. O had bought the house, "for them" so Wufei transferred the deed of the apartment into Duo's name, as he'd said when this mess started. At least this way, _their _ place would remain theirs when he finally found the way get out of the marriage. She would have no part of it. This place would remain his haven, even more so now, as in a scant few weeks he would be married.

Trowa ended up becoming roommates with Zechs for now, reluctant to sign a new lease with the way things were going, and how the guys _hoped _they _would _go. He and Zechs got along great, and this way if they did travel a lot, he didn't have to worry about things.

So, for now, Wufei and Duo being best friends / roommates meant when Duo was in town they could be seen together and Dr. O could do nothing about it. But, in the end, between Mamaru, Merian and GUNDAM, what everything boiled down to was time.

Time together grew more and more scarce. Wufei and Duo kept in contact via email, online messages, calls, texts….

Wufei did his damndest to make certain when Duo was in town they had at least one full 24 hour period together unless he himself was out of town. Of course Merian wouldn't protest them having some time together, male bonding and all, a guy needed to have some time to hang with friends, right? Right.

They talked and emailed constantly, but with Dr. O's hovering and Merian, well Wufei just couldn't take a weekend and follow GUNDAM, no matter what he would have liked. Even if his schedule _could_ have allowed for it, and it didn't, there was Merian…..

Dr. O sputtered and grumbled but really couldn't say anything. With the new "friendship" cover the press didn't care when they were seen together, so – no scandal… if everything didn't suck as much as it did, if Mei weren't still missing, Wufei would have gloated, crowed, smirked so much his face hurt. If...

Instead, he just ignored Dr. O's mutters and concentrated on not glaring (much) or losing his cool. He had to keep it together for Mei…..had to get through this …. this nightmare, somehow.

What worried Wufei the most, more than the time apart even, was that as the details of the upcoming wedding made more news, and the day grew closer, Duo grew more ….apart - distant, quiet.

Although he'd sworn from the outset, and still did, that he would fight for, and stay with, Fei; no matter in what capacity; he still saw things now as…. tainted, marred. Wufei had to admit, it affected him too.

To _know _that before the vows were drafted / spoken, that he would betray Merian at any given opportunity, even as he got to know her, encouraged her to care for him... yes, it put a shadow on his soul, a poison of darkness that Duo's light was hard pressed to dispel given how it had grown dimmer under the same pall.

And Wufei feared the poison was growing, becoming more potent, more vile, spreading to infect their time together more often, and _all _ their time apart...

They both did their best to make the time they had together now as memorable as possible, to tide them through the tough spots. Memories to sustain the light...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Duo was adamant, when GUNDAM signed the deal, about two specific dates. Those were February 15th, Wufei's birthday, and March 28th, the wedding day.

Duo got it, in writing, that GUNDAM would be off duty February 15th, and even if they were booked the 14th and the 16th they would be close by, if not _in_ New York; and he also made damn certain that GUNDAM would NOT be in New York on the wedding day, though he didn't explain it that way to the signing label. He left the finesse of it up to Quatre.

Provided they were still in contract and the world hadn't ended, GUNDAM would be booked that whole weekend somewhere else. NO WAY was he getting roped into attending that ceremony. "Best friend" or not, his band had "prior obligations" and contractual requirements that prevented his attendance at the ceremony, sorry.

Hell, if he had his way they'd be performing some all-night marathon gig that day well into the night and he'd sleep completely through the day after…..

Last Duo'd heard Quatre was working on some battle of the bands thing down in Florida for Spring Break. Looked like GUNDAM would be there for maybe two weeks and that sounded just perfect to him.

But, today, well today was Wufei's birthday. It certainly was not going to be the blessed day they'd enjoyed together for Duo's birthday back at the beginning of their time together, not with this cloud hanging over them, but it remained special.

It just made Duo that much more determined to make this day as wonderful as he could for Wufei – damned if he was gonna let Dr. O fuck Wufei's birthday more than he already had – as he'd done for Wufei's whole damn life...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei stood in the sidelines watching Mamaru wrap up his Letterman appearance, impatiently waiting for the wrap up. He'd made certain he had only the one late morning appearance today and had scheduled the remainder of the day off.

Duo had come home very late last night (or very early this morning – perspective….) from the party GUNDAM had performed for Valentine's Day, and while the lovemaking was sweet, it was very short…

Wufei hadn't had the heart to wake Duo this morning when he left for work; he'd left Duo snuggled into the warm blankets, promising himself that by letting Duo sleep in he was only ensuring more stamina this evening…..

Wufei adjusted himself, briefly, as he imagined putting Duo's stamina to use, and growled low in his throat as the crowd pushed for, and got, one more song….

Finally, the show was wrapped, taping over, and he could hustle Mamaru out of the studio. He'd arranged Mamaru to be in the L5 recording studio the rest of today and all of tomorrow, wrapping the album.

Wufei did not have to be there for this. It was mixing and touch ups and his sound crew were perfectly able to address this without him. He put Mamaru in the car, admonished him to _get the damn thing wrapped up_, and turned to hail his own cab. He texted Tina he was out for the rest of the day and turned his phone off. The rest of this day was his. His and Duo's.

Wufei made his way down the hallway toward the apartment door, shaking and brushing off the cold and spatters of snow from his jacket. He'd forced himself to think of only good warm thoughts of Duo during the cab ride; determined to have a pleasant afternoon and evening.

Duo had to leave again in the morning, and would be gone for at least a week, possibly longer. Wufei was going to make as much of these hours as possible. He ran hand through his hair quickly to straighten it.

He wore it down today, Duo's preference over the sometimes stern ponytail Wufei preferred. Wufei smiled at the memory of that discussion, and the night that followed, as he entered the apartment.

He was beset by the very pleasant aroma of warm strawberries and chocolate permeating the air, and the strains of Sinatra's "When You're Smiling" floating through the room.

Just as he removed his coat, Duo came around the corner from the kitchen, a tray of something delicious in one hand and an ice bucket with champagne in the other. He stopped for a bare moment then smiled, "Hey Kitten. Happy Birthday."

He put the tray and bucket down on the coffee table and approached Wufei taking him into his arms. Duo kissed the side of Wufei's head and rubbed his cheek against Wufei's hair.

"And happy Valentine's Lover. Ready to let me spoil you?" he pulled back a bit, took a lock of hairs in his hands and pulled Wufei in for a soft, sweet, lingering kiss, which quickly grew into more; hungry, deep... Duo moaned as Wufei's hands trailed up his back and over his shoulders to entwine into his honey cinnamon locks.

Pulling Duo in closer Wufei pressed their bodies tightly together. Wufei succumbed immediately to Duo's questing tongue; melting into Duo, his own tongue caressing Duo's but not fighting for dominance, content to surrender.

Wufei exhaled softly as Duo slowly pulled back, "mmm. Yummy." Duo breathed, shuddering softly against Wufei he breathed into Wufei's neck. "I've missed you Kitten. A lot. So much."

He took a deep breath and went on, taking one of Wufei's hands into his own, "before I lose my mind, let me get your present," He led Wufei to the sofa. "Sit Fei. You're all frost-bitten. I have warm cocoa in the kitchen. Wait here." He pressed a strawberry tart into Wufei's hand and went to the kitchen.

Wufei glanced around the apartment, taking in the candles burning everywhere, as he took a bite of the warm, flaky tart. Mmmm, his favorite. He almost moaned at the delicious crust and glaze that melted into his mouth. The tart was warm, Duo'd apparently just taken it from the oven, and Wufei recognized the imprint in the crust; Duo'd gone to Wufei's favorite bakery, all the way down in Jersey to get these. Duo must have set his alarm to go off almost as soon as Wufei'd left if he'd had time to get to Carlo's and back here to set up everything.

Wufei reached over to his coat, draped over the back of the chair nearby, and he reached into the inside pocket, gently removing an envelope and setting it on the coffee table near the champagne bucket.

Duo was so determined to make this day special. Knowing how Duo hated the cold, for him to have braved the early morning slush just to drive down to Carlo's even though there was a bakery nearby that carried Strawberry tarts; to go so far out of his way just to get these specific tarts just because Wufei preferred them….

And all the candles, scented cinnamon and strawberry – it just gave the apartment a warm, home, feeling; especially with the warm baked aroma of the tarts and the softer scent of the cocoa….

Wufei was shaken from his musings as Duo returned with two steaming cups of cocoa, and a red bag dangling from one wrist. Duo sat everything on the table then held one mug up to Wufei. "here Kitten. Just the way you like it."

Wufei smiled at the bobbing mini marshmallows and took a sip. "perfect Nissho" he said, then took a small bite of his pastry.

Duo watched as Wufei sipped his cocoa and finished his tart, eyes drifting back to the gift bag several times. He knew Wufei was bursting to open the gift, a little trait Duo'd discovered about Wufei during the holidays. Denied the childhood excitement of opening presents, when the man learned a gift was for him he became almost childlike in his excitement.

But, at the same time, there was training instilled lifelong by a bastard father never, ever to ask for something he wanted. Wufei was eager to open the gift, but he would wait for Duo to proffer it, to acknowledge it, and Duo was determined to erase that trait.

He grinned a sly grin as he watched Wufei once more glance at the bag. He leaned over, pouting now "Aww, Wufei aren't you gonna open your present? Don't you wanna know what it is? You don't' seem too excited."

Wufei's eyes widened briefly before he settled on a mock glare, "Duo you brat, you know I want to open it, and you know I wouldn't ask. Hmph!" he took a short breath, glared a moment longer, then smiled.

That open, happy, childlike smile that Duo just KNEW was his alone, and snatched the bag up. "What is it Duo? What did you get me?" he asked eyes wide, sparking.

"well, Kitten, only one way to find out." Duo drawled. "guess you're gonna have to open it." He smiled a warm, loving smile, holding Wufei's eyes before deliberately letting his eyes drop to the bag in Wufei's lap. "go on, Babe, open it up so you can "Thank me", the rest of the day."

Wufei grinned, a flash of desire darkening his eyes, and dropped his gaze to the bag. He lifted out some of the tissue wrap stuffed in the top. "this is part one Kitten." Duo said as he sat back, "Birthday surprise Part two is in the kitchen."

Wufei stopped pulling out tissue, and gently sat the last few sheets back into the bag. "Wufei" Duo asked, frowning "what are you doing?"

Wufei sat the bag back on the table and smiled at Duo. "Wait Nissho, before we jump straight to celebrate my birthday, you've forgotten something."

Duo's forehead wrinkled adorably as he tilted his head, confused. "huh?" he asked, "What did I forget?"

Wufei leaned in and kissed Duo lightly, relishing the flavor of cocoa and Duo – delicious. He sat back and trailed a finger down Duo's jaw. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lover." Wufei husked and Duo's eyes widened as Wufei leaned in for another kiss, dragging Duo's bottom lip between his teeth as he finally sat back.

Wufei leaned over slightly, lifting the envelope from the table and holding it out to Duo. He let some of the anger at their situation flash in his eyes, for just a moment; some of the frustration, the pain, the sadness… it flashed through his eyes, just briefly, before he bowed his head, letting his hair fall forward to hide his face.

Wufei gazed down at the envelope between his hands, then raised his eyes back to Duo's. Love shone brightly in their depths, the timbre filling his voice as he spoke "As much as I enjoyed our call last night, and our time when you came home last night….. I missed YOU Duo, and…. I'm"

he swallowed and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. Sorry that I couldn't travel up coast to be with you during the day yesterday, couldn't be at the party last night. Sorry that I wasn't in the audience, cheering for you, as I should have been. That I had to be with-"

He was cut off as Duo's warm fingers pressed against his lips. "Stop Wufei." Duo's quiet voice interrupted. "I know. I missed you too."

He smiled, a small, sad smile "I admit, know **why** I missed you made it …. worse. But, I **don't** want to talk about **her** Wufei. Not today. Well, not ever, really, but most especially - not - today. Drop it" a hard edge crept into Duo's voice, just for a second, but it was a sharp edge, razor fine, and Wufei felt the slice of it against his heart,

Wufei closed his eyes again, cleared his throat, and deliberately smiled as he sat up and held out the envelope. "well, we're together now, so… Happy Valentine's Day, Lover."

He shook the envelope at Duo, who also pulled up a smile. Forced maybe, small, but still…. a smile, so important.

After a moment, a twinkle entered his eyes "hmmm, what have you been up to, Wufei" he reached and took the envelope, then looked down to slip a finger under the edge. He opened the envelope and pulled out a folded page of paper, similar to the one he'd received on his birthday way back when.

Handmade paper, bits of rose petals and leaves embedded… He unfolded the page and across the top, painstakingly drawn out in calligraphy, was the kanji for his name and for Nissho, with the English spellings underneath, and below that:

_MY DUO, MY LOVER, MY LIFE_

There followed a beautifully drafted, in that same painstakingly drawn, elegant calligraphy:

_MY DUO_

_I am yours. _

_**D**__esire for you overwhelms me, in every way imaginable. _

_Your passion, your talents, your love, are __**U**__nique and precious._

_You are beautiful in every definition of the word._

_You and __**O**__nly you will ever own my soul, my heart, my desire. _

_You brought joy into my life, and are inside my very being._

_MY LOVER_

_You've shown me, taught me, give me so much. _

_I burn for you, am overtaken completely at times, with hot desire;_

_**L**__ust fills me, desire and need __**O**__verwhelming my senses, flooding me with memories of you, your lessons, of being wrapped in your __**V**__elvet heat; of the delicious feeling of your hard, hot, length __**E**__ntering me, filling me, branding me. Dreams of __**R**__iding you, or being ridden by you, leave me gasping, aching, needing, in ways never imagined._

_MY LIFE_

_I need you, Duo. My __**L**__over; need you beside me, supporting me, holding me, loving me… as my mate; _

_I need you __**I**__nside me: inside my soul, inside my heart, inside my body, touching me, loving me, bringing me to heights unknown…. As my lover. _

_I need you Nissho, the hear me, to listen to me, to care, to lift me up, to advise me and guide me…. As my __**F**__riend_

_I need you Duo, as my __**E**__verything_

_Forever yours, Wufei_

Duo sat, stunned, quiet, as he read Wufei's declaration of love. His eyes widened at the graphic descriptions as Wufei described him as his lover and he felt a heat in his groin. It remained, but the warmth that filled his heart as he finished the reading overpowered it.

He looked up to see Wufei watching him, solemn, but eyes full of love. "Wufei I" Duo swallowed, "damn Wufei. This.. this is…" he took a deep breath, and reverently laid the page on the table.

He dropped the envelope to his lap, and cupped Wufei's face between both hands. "I am your mate Wufei no matter what happens with this mess, wherever this nightmare takes us, in this life and any that follow – you are mine and I am yours. I am your lover. I live for exploring you Wufei and there remains much to learn. I am your friend. I am honored that you let me be so. Always Wufei always tell me what you're thinking, feeling, wanting. And you, **you** are **my** everything, so… well, I guess it's only fair that I be yours too."

With that he leaned in for a soft, kiss, lips only, open, swopping back in for more, breath increasing, hands starting to squeeze tighter, he finally forced himself to pull back before it could escalate to more, determined to get to see Wufei open that damn gift... he'd waited forever to see him open it and was not going to be distracted until he got to see Wufei's face.

He took a deep breath, and reached down to take the envelope back into his hands. The weight of the envelope was such that he knew there was more inside, and he was curious. Wufei watched, concerned, but excited – Duo couldn't get over how excited Wufei was to give gifts.

Sometimes, watching him, it was almost like he got more joy from seeing someone open a gift he'd chosen and like it, than to open his own package.

Duo pulled out two envelopes from inside the bigger one. One letter length and a little thick, the other about 5x7 and padded, like bubble wrap. He opened the thick, long envelope first.

Ah, a "coupon book" like Wufei'd given him at Christmas. But, this one was…. slightly different. It was purple for one thing, and had "LOVE NOTES" blazoned across the cover in bright red letters, with pink and white hearts and X's and O's all over it. Duo smirked up at Wufei and was delighted with the light blush that covered his face.

Duo grinned as he imagined Wufei braving some lover's store to buy this for him, blushing for certain as he stoically paid for it…. Duo flipped through the book, just as a cursory glance before setting it aside, catching a phrase here and there "breakfast in bed" … "one free massage" …. "candlelit dinner" but then, he stopped suddenly and went back to the back of the book, what was that he'd seen?

In the back were blank notes for hand written sentiments "Cash this love note for: _" the one that caught his eye was hand drawn in bright red ink on a lavender background: "Cash this love note for: **some hot…wet…hard…suction**"

Duo's eyes flew open wide as they snapped up to Wufei's face. Wufei sat there, blushing furiously but eyes twinkling as he ranhis tongue over his bottom lip then took that lip between his teeth as Duo sat there, dazed, cock throbbing.

Wufei smiled, and in a sultry, deep purr told Duo, "there are more"

Duo's eyes snapped back to the book and he shuddered as he turned the page with a shaking hand. Another hand written coupon followed: "Cash this love note for: **one good, hard fuck; giving or receiving, or both - your choice"** Duo growled as he slammed the book closed.

"but Duo" Wufei purred, "there are two more back there."

"yeah," Duo rasped, then swallowed, "I bet there are" he took a deep, shivering breath and raised his deep, desire darkened amethyst eyes to Wufei's own smoldering deep black, half-lidded with desire.

He loved the smile of delight, almost impish, on Wufei's face. He chuckled a moment as he imagined Wufei sitting here, thinking up dirty talk, just for him. The image made his cock jump and he dropped the booklet and the remaining, unopened envelope, onto the table with one hand as he reached to cup the back of Wufei's neck with the other and pulled him in for a deep, openmouthed, tongues battling, passionate kiss..

"Wufei he moaned, deep from within "Kitten. I wanna cash one now… right now""

Wufei moaned as well and yielded completely to Duo's kiss. He ran hands up Duo's arms, around his neck and pulled himself closer. Sliding around, Wufei came to his knees in front of Duo. Wufei peeled back and looked coyly up at Duo's stunned face.

"Oh? Really Duo? Right now? Hmm… I wonder, which one? Maybe… the first one?" He traced his hand down Duo's shoulder, across his chest, over those beautiful abs, and slid his fingers behind the waistband of Duo's drawstring pants to lightly tease the head of his very full, very swollen, very sensitive cock.

Which was pointing straight up at full attention, eager for Wufei's touch.

"oh yes Duo" Wufei breathed as he leaned down to blow a hot breath across the outline of Duo's length through his sweats. Wufei pulled the drawstring and stretched the waist of the pants carefully down to let that hardness spring free and slap back against Duo's belly.

'Yes Duo" Wufei growled. Then he swiftly leaned down to engulf Duo into his mouth; plunging down to the root to inhale Duo's musky, spicy scent at the base, nuzzling the curls there. He felt Duo's fingers twist in his hair and immediately began to suck in earnest, hard, deep suction.

Wufei bobbed his head, letting saliva run down Duo's shaft, wetting his cock. Letting the slurping noises and his own moans fill the air as Duo gasped and hissed "oh fuck! Fei!" and dropped his head back against the sofa.

Wufei pushed the waistband lower and cupped Duo's sac in his palm, squeezing lightly, tumbling them in his fingers. He moaned again, deeply, deliberately, and was rewarded by Duo's whined growl, "Wufei Wufei I'm.. I'm gonna .."

Wufei sucked harder, bobbed faster, squeezed tighter, and reached his other hand to entwine with Duo's hand on the sofa cushion. He squeezed that hand in a death grip.

Then, he swallowed around Duo's cock, swirled his tongue around the head and into the slit, just like Duo liked it, just as he reached the long finger of his hand fondling Duo's sac back to press on the area behind and Duo _snapped_, curled inward with a strangled curse "Shit! Fei!" and exploded into Wufei's throat.

Wufei hummed around Duo and drank his eruption, swallowing quickly, suckling, swirling his tongue. He eased the pressure slowly, nuzzling into Duo's curls again until Duo uncurled, panting, and fell back, arms limp,"Damn Wufei." He panted, "That was-"

Wufei nuzzled briefly again a moment, then eased up, gently tucking Duo back into his pants, As he sat upright he breathed, "You smell so good there Duo, I love to nuzzle you, taste you"

He nuzzled for a short moment again against Duo's pants then sat back on his heels. "love you Valentine" He sat back up onto the sofa, and snuggled into Duo's arms.

They sat there for a bit as Duo calmed, then he slid his hand down from Wufei's shoulder, intending to return the favor.

Wufei's softly placed hand halted his progress, "wait Nissho. First," he stretched a bit and grabbed the padded envelope from the table, "you haven't opened this one yet."

He leaned in to pat Duo gently on one cheek, then sat upright, and leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

As he settled his eyes widened with mock horror "Oh! Duo" Wufei gasped, and Duo thrilled to the impish, playful look in Wufei's eyes, "I'm sorry" Wufei mock pouted, "I guess I didn't let you say for sure which coupon you wanted to cash in."

He huffed a breath as Duo watched, slightly bemused but happy, "oh well. Guess that was a freebie, a ….. sample. You can cash in later." Wufei smiled, and nudged Duo's arm, "go on Nissho," he whispered, "open it, be my Valentine."

Duo brought himself under control and sat up straighter. He flashed a fierce, loving grin, then looked down and eased the flap open on the envelope. He slid the contents out, then sat there, a little stunned as he took in what he held.

Wufei had given him two gift cards, one for his favorite leather shop and one for credit for his e-reader. Duo liked to have something to read when stuck at airports or on long rides, and much to his surprise had fallen in love with his e-reader Wufei had given him for Christmas…..

But, what stunned Duo was the photographs in the envelope with the gift cards. There was a five by seven picture of him and Wufei together, both laughing, taken at Zechs' at Thanksgiving in the kitchen. Wufei was laughing, leaning against a Giants jersey clad Duo, Duo's arm around his shoulder, Wufei's head back as he laughed up at Duo.

Duo was laughing too as he looked back at a Wufei with flour on his nose and in his hair, apron tied about his sweater clad form. Zechs must have snapped it without anyone knowing he was there. Both were utterly relaxed, happy. There was a wallet size printout too.

Duo's hands trembled as he lifted the smaller photo and looked up at Wufei's intense gaze. "Wufei he whispered, "It's beautiful." Duo took out his wallet and as he slid the photo into place he asked, "I haven't seen this photo before. When did you get it?"

Wufei smiled. "you know Zechs. He takes pictures constantly but never downloads the cards. I guess last week he found all his cards full and had to download. I had told himI wasn't completely happy with your V-day gifts and when he saw this he thought it was the icing on the cake." Wufei looked at Duo, smiled a soft smile and told him "I have it in my wallet too Duo."

Duo started, and would have questioned, but Wufei went on swiftly, "_WE_ see the love there Duo, but someone who doesn't know us will only see two close friends laughing together over a kitchen mishap. And, with the cover I've laid down, I can have a friend. You."

Duo nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess so, huh?... It's perfect Wufei beautiful. I love it, and you. My smile, My Kitten"

He leaned in, traced one side of Wufei's face and tugged on an a lock of hair, for a quick kiss. "okay Kitten. Your turn. Open that present. Now."

Wufei's eyes lit up and he smiled. He pulled the bag into his lap and began to lift the tissue wrap out.

He reached into the bag, pulling out a carved wooden box and a flat, somewhat rectangular package wrapped separately.

He sat the wrapped gift aside and lifted the wooden box. It was light wood, bamboo or something similar, and was carved/burned with the Kanji character for "PEACE" over a sunset scene; the sun sat behind a mountain overlooking a river bank where a crane stood seeming to gaze up at the sky, with orchids peeking from among the reeds lining the bank. A glittering gold fish swan near the bank, the goldleaf inlay catching the candlelight "Oh Duo." Wufei breathed. "It's beautiful Nissho"

Duo chuckled, "Open it Wufei. There's more than the box. Look inside."

Wufei lightly traced a finger along the carved letters, then lifted the latch and opened the lid. Inside was a set of pencils and pens of various gauges, a high quality gum eraser and zacto knife, and a selection of pastels and charcoals in a clear box lining one side of the box.

Wufei took in the selection and looked up again at Duo, eyes wide. "Duo…. I…."

"well, I figured you needed a way to escape, to relax, to find some peace, and NOT to bury yourself in work or wear yourself out with your katas. I know how much you love your art. It's time you took it back up. Dr. O has taken enough from you. I'm giving this back. This is something you can lose yourself in when you're stressed. Sketching is easier than painting, and it's portable. The case will fit in your briefcase, with the sketchpad. I checked."

"Oh Duo. It's perfect, wonderful. I haven't sketched in so long…. This is so wonderful." He breathed. He tore the wrap off the sketchpad, "You have to let me draw you Duo."

Duo smiled, "Anytime Kitten. I can't wait to see that book filled with whatever you can think of." He leaned forward and took the book and case from Wufei sitting them on the table. "there's a full refill set for the case in the bedroom closet.

Now," he stood and pulled Wufei up with him. "There's part two in the kitchen. Come on" Looking down into Wufei's eyes, he smiled, "I can't wait to see your face Babe. Can't wait another minute. Let's go."

He leaned in for a soft kiss, and stood back, "right now" he whispered, but didn't make any further move to walk away as Wufei followed the kiss, capturing Duo's mouth with his own.

Deep, hungry, Wufei's arousal reawakened, Wufei growled, low, deep, "I want you Duo." He pulled Duo in again for another kiss, biting into Duo's bottom lip, then trailed down his jaw and neck and growled again as he traced back up the other side of Duo's neck and nibbled an earlobe, "I want YOU as my present Duo. Give me what I want."

Wufei deliberately rubbed himself against Duo, tongue darting into Duo's ear as he traced with his tongue, Wufei breathed, moaned, breath ragged "Duo, I want you. Now."

Duo's heartbeat was pounding against Wufei's chest as they were pressed so closely together, and Duo's own breathing had grown ragged, he was trembling as he moaned, 'Yes Wufei yes. Ok – I give you me. Take me then"

'I will" Wufei growled forcefully and pulled Duo in for a fierce, hard kiss, hands tight on Duo's biceps, he leaned back. "Now Duo. I'm going to take you now. My present."

He pulled Duo's shirt off quickly and tossed it aside, "gotta unwrap you first," Wufei panted, then pulled on the drawstring on Duo's pants, loosening them. He reached in to grasp Duo's hot, hard cock and squeezed.

Duo moaned again, eyes rolling back as he let his head fall back and held onto Wufei's arms tightly. Wufei suddenly swooped down and took Duo up into his arms, "Mine" he whispered as he carried Duo to the bedroom.

He smiled at Duo's wide eyes at being picked up this way. "I want to play with my present, right now" Wufei laid Duo down on the bed, peeling his pants away as he stepped back, taking in the beautiful sight that lay before him. "There, all unwrapped."

Wufei stood there a moment taking in Duo's vision, smooth skin over hard, lithe muscle, taut over that well developed frame, long, tone legs, and that wondrous halo of cinnamon honey hair. Bright beautiful, deep amethyst eyes, and of course that perfect cock arising from the nest of auburn curls…. , Adonis, his own sun god "oh Nissho, I must draw you, capture this, your warmth, your light. You are so… incredible."

Duo watched his lover as he stood there watching him. Duo lay naked and stretched out on the bed.

Wufei leaned in over Duo and brought Duo's arms above his head, toward the headboard. Holding them there, he leaned in, "Duo" he breathed, "I …. I want to try something. Can I? Tell me I can Duo, please"

Wufei's voice was hoarse as he suddenly found his throat dry at what he wanted to ask. What he wanted to do….

"anything Wufei I'm your present, it's your birthday, you can do whatever you want with me." Duo answered, then as he caught site of _something _in Wufei's eyes, he stilled a moment, making certain Wufei focused on him "I trust you Wufei. I love you. I'm yours."

A shudder wracked through Wufei's body, and his hands shook as he opened the bedside table drawer. He reached, far into the back, and Duo's eyes widened as he realized what Wufei was searching for, what he had not realized Wufei knew was there….

Wufei sat back up, tracing the leather cuffs in his hands softly. He raised uncertain but lust filled eyes to Duo's own. "I won't hurt you Duo, I swear. NO pain, but…" he licked his lips and his breath hitched, "I…. I saw these Duo, one day, looking for something, and" he swallowed and shuddered again, "Duo" he growled, "I want… I want to …."

"Wufei. It's ok." Duo spoke quietly, calmly, though he felt anything but calm. For Wufei to want to take initiative in itself was a rare treat, for him to want _this. _Duo was panting himself, hard enough to hurt. "I trust you Wufei. Cuff me, own me."

Wufei's eyes smoldered as he reached for Duo's arm. "I will own you Duo. My Duo. I want to make you cry my name Duo, beg me to take you….. I want…."

He swallowed, then stopped talking and secured the other arm. He removed his tie and as he stood to make his way to the foot of the bed he grabbed another from the tie rack.

Wufei stepped back to again admire the vision lain out before him. Duo's hands were tied above his head in soft leather cuffs, and his legs spread and tied by the ankles to the bedposts with Wufei's neckties. Small pillows were situated under Duo's back and head to allow him a perfect view of Wufei as he stood there.

Wufei undressed slowly as he watched Duo. Duo writhed, just a bit, and his cock jumped when Wufei took his own cock into his hand as he stood there. Wufei's hand teased, slow, languid strokes as he tried to take the edge off his passion before he touched Duo.

Just the view of Wufei pleasing himself as low moans dripped from his lips, sounds Duo was sure Wufei did not realize he was making, made the blood rush to Duo's groin.

Duo wanted to lick suddenly dry lips. He wanted to taste, touch and pleasure that golden body. He wanted to cause those moans deliciously falling from soft pink lips with his hands, his lips, and his cock.

His cock twitched, hard and untouched, begging for the slightest affection. Small drops of precum oozed out Duo's slit leaving a tiny pool on his lower stomach. _I'm gonna cum just from watching him._ A soft whimper escaped Duo's mouth.

Duo heard a hiss issue from Wufei as he stroked and pulled, and one hand reached down to cup his tightening sac. Duo had learned from previous experiences how sensitive the soft spot just behind Wufei's balls was and how responsive Wufei could be when it was lovingly touched.

Duo's eyes widened as Wufei's hand drifted further. The other hand wrapping at the base and deftly tugging upward, increased the pace, just slightly. Duo knew the feel of those hands, soft but slightly calloused from his kendo.

Duo felt the heat building in his groin. He closed his eyes trying to will away the coiling sensation. His erection bobbed gently with every erratic breath he took.

Duo was startled out of his concentration by the sudden dip on his left but he refused to open his eyes. He felt the subtle pressure of Wufei straddling his chest, his hot skin caressing his sides. Duo felt roughened fingertips stroking his jaw and lower lip, felt soft tangy flesh brushing against his lips.

Duo immediately knew what it was. He knew Wufei's cock by smell and taste alone. He didn't have to see it to know that it was there, daring him to take in that silky head and taste his lover.

Duo slid his tongue across dry lips before quickly lapping at the hardened flesh. Eyes still closed, he heard the low growl emanating from above as his tongue glided over the dripping slit. The sheer taste of Wufei's essence was maddening. Duo dove in, trying to take Wufei in his mouth with his limited amount of freedom.

He whimpered around the meaty head when he could not get more into to his mouth. Duo slowly opened his eyes pleading into the passion filled deep black orbs of his love. Wufei leaned forward on his knees bracing his hands above Duo's head, gripping the headboard. A moan of pure pleasure escaped Wufei's lips as Duo greedily inhaled his cock down his throat.

Duo was in heaven. The taste of his lover was a delicacy that he could never tire of. Duo bobbed his head rhythmically taking in as much as their awkward position would allow. Duo wanted Wufei to cum. He wanted to drink and savor the bittersweet nectar that he had been denied these past days while away from home.

Ten days and no Wufei nearly drove Duo mad with want and desire. Last night's quick reunion had not been enough. Too short and too tired to truly enjoy each other, it had been renewal to touch each other again, but not enough. They truly had been apart for far too much lately. This…. This was… so much more than Duo'd anticipated today….

The feel of Wufei's member slowly slipping out of his mouth brought Duo back. A soft whimper escaped his throat as Wufei resettled himself sitting on Duo's chest. The hot skin of Wufei's thighs brushed against his sides as Wufei ground his hips on his stomach. Duo began to protest until deft fingers silenced him pressing against his bottom lip questioning for entrance into his mouth. Duo quickly complied.

Wufei moaned as Duo sucked his finger into his mouth. Wufei stretched his body out over Duo's and rubbed their cocks together thrusting his hips against Duo almost impatiently.

Duo released Wufei's finger, and rasped, "please Wufei" breathless.

Wufei stretched and reached into the drawer again for the lube. Wufei took his time preparing Duo, bringing him close to the edge, then backing off to gather himself, leaving Duo panting, writhing, until finally Duo could withstand no more.

"Fei!" he cried out "please Wufei no more. Inside Wufei or finish me, please" by the last Duo was pleading.

Wufei positioned himself between Duo's legs and quickly pulled at the tie holding one of his legs to the bed lifting it onto his shoulder as he slowly eased his fingers again into a tight and welcoming heat.

When the tense ring of muscle began to relax again under his ministrations and Duo arched at the need to receive, Wufei plunged his fingers into Duo's body scissoring them.

He pushed deeper until he pressed up against that soft bundle of nerves. Duo's eyes widened as he cried out. The sensation was far from unwelcomed as he rocked his hips against Wufei's fingers trying to initiate more contact with his sweet spot. He was so close!

A small groan escaped Duo's lips as Wufei's fingers slipped out of him but was soon replaced with tip of a rock hard shaft.

Wufei teased Duo's opening pressing the tip of his erection against the puckered entrance applying slight pressure but not enough to pierce the trembling flesh.

With a growl of frustration, Duo slammed his hips down stabbing his body onto Wufei. Both men cried out from the shock and heat of the sudden penetration.

Duo was the first to recover squeezing his muscles to signal Wufei that he was ready. Wufei began a rhythm that was more than familiar, almost instinctual. Duo steadily matched his thrust trying to hit the spot deep inside.

Their pace soon increased. Wufei with an almost wild abandon thrust into Duo's tight and encompassing heat. "Duo" he growled over and over, "Duo."

Wufei stretched his body, bending almost double as he reached behind him to release Duo's other ankle without leaving that tight sheath. Wufei raised Duo's legs, pressing them against his chest and lifting his hips off of the bed.

At the new angle Wufei plunged into Duo. A mangled cry rent the air as Duo abandoned all thought, "Fei!". With every stab of Wufei's cock Duo cried out as his body was overloaded with sensations.

Wufei leaned over nuzzling Duo's neck then trailed down to the juncture of where collarbone and neck met as he continued to thrust. First he nibbled at the small patch of skin sucking and licking never faltering in his pace. Duo hissed in a breath as lips turned into teeth. The sharp pain from the bite fused with the pleasure now pooling in his groin.

Wufei's tongue lapped at the small trickle of blood that now marked his lover. Duo was his body and soul. He wanted to own Duo, to bring Duo inside of himself somehow, to leave a part of himself inside Duo.

Wufei slowly pushed up, his rhythm wavering only slightly as he scraped the fingernails of one hand softly down Duo's chest leaving faint red lines from breast bone to navel. Wufei wrapped his hand around Duo's cock and began to pump vigorously in time with his own thrusts. "cum for me Duo. Give it to me"

Duo was already close to the edge after Wufei marked him with his teeth, a dominating Wufei igniting a hot, burning fire inside him, but now as those loving, familiar fingers pumped his cock he was barely teetering on the verge of overload.

Once Wufei's momentum and force were reestablished Duo's fragile hold slipped. When Wufei demanded his surrender, Duo lost all hope of control. Duo's body arched of the bed as his climax obliterated his sight. A harsh cry was pulled from him, "Fei! Ungh! Ahhh!"

Wufei's orgasm was torn from him as Duo's muscles clamped down almost painfully. He came embedded deeply within Duo.

Crying out, "Duo!" He barely registered Duo's body sinking almost boneless into the mattress. Wufei soon followed collapsing onto Duo's chest his breathing harsh trying to find a steady rhythm.

He reached up, taking two tries to release the cuff closest to him, and was pleased when he realized Duo was releasing the other. Wufei caressed every inch of skin he could reach as he told Duo, "I love you Duo, thank you. Thank you for you, for trusting me."

Duo brought his arms down to wrap around Wufei holding him tightly to him, back to chest. "I love you Wufei. You already had me. And this? Oh baby, this we are going to try again, both sides, for certain. For now, rest Kitten. A short rest, then we finish your birthday."

"yes Duo" Wufei mumbled as he succumbed to the pull of sleep. "don't let go" he whispered as he fell over the edge.

"I won't Wufei. Ever" Duo vowed as he followed Wufei into oblivion.

Sometime later Wufei stirred, rousing to the humming in his ear to the tune of "happy birthday" and the caressing touch over his neck and shoulders. He smiled and made a purring noise deep in his throat as he pressed himself back against that warm silken skin against his back.

"happy birthday Kitten." Duo husked in his ear. "ready for your other present now?"

"Oh, I don't know" Wufei hummed. "I'm enjoying this one an awful lot." He turned to smile up at Duo, a sleepy eyed, open smile that made Duo's heart flip over.

"oh me too Baby. Me too. You have NO idea." Duo whispered as he leaned down to claim Wufei's lips. "And we will definitely explore this gift some more, but for NOW,"

he leaned in for a quick peck on Wufei's nose then pulled back, "I have waited as long as I can. I wanna give you the other part of your present. I have been very patient, I've had the damn things for weeks and I can't wait ANY MORE."

He made big puppy dog eyes at Wufei until Wufei couldn't stand anymore and he conceded with a low laugh. "alright Nissho, alright."

Duo stood, pulling Wufei up with him. "First, a short, and I mean short Wufei shower. I'm done already, you jump in. **I** will wait here – for obvious reasons."

He pushed Wufei slightly toward the bathroom door, and adopted an "I am waiting" pose, foot tapping, arms crossed, as he grinned totally ruining the effect.

"okay okay!" Wufei laughed, "geez Duo, honestly" He turned into the bathroom leaving the door open and threw over his shoulder. "you are certainly excited, I am very curious."

"good" Duo called back, "wash faster"

Wufei exited the bathroom wrapped in his plush robe. He adopted a "put-upon" look as he mock glared, "ok Duo, lead the way"

Duo stepped up taking Wufei's hand. "Close your eyes Baby." Wufei snorted, "really Duo?"

"Yes, really. Close em."

Wufei sighed, closing his eyes he held out his hand, "Lead on Nissho, Guide me"

Duo carefully steered Wufei to the kitchen doorway, positioning him so he faced into the kitchen at the right angle, then stepped behind to hold Wufei close against him.

He leaned in, so he could see Wufei's face and lifted the blindfold. "Ok Kitten" He breathed, "open your eyes"

Wufei's first sight as he blinked in the light was the easel set near the island. A beautiful oak finish gleamed under the kitchen lights. Next to it on the counter was a full paint set and brushes.

"Duo" Wufei exclaimed, then he noticed the items arranged along the counter: The complete pastry/baking set that Wufei had recently admired at the cooking expo they'd gone to. The free standing mixer, all the molds, the dough press, the whole set up. Duo'd removed everything from the packaging, spreading it all out along the counter.

"Duo" Wufei said again, in awe. "Duo this is…. Too much!"

"No Wufei. It's Valentines and birthday, and, well…. It's gonna be the last one that I can-" he cut off abruptly. "anyway. "

he went on as Wufei stepped up to the counter, tracing a hand along the easel. "I figured, it'd be good for you to paint Kitten. Help keep your stress down. When you need to get away, well, now going in you have an excuse. You can set aside a " he stumbled, "a room.. there… for your haven."

Wufei's eyes snapped to Duo's own and he frowned, for just a moment, the nodded. "That is…. A very good idea, Nissho. Dr. O cannot deny me this, and… _she_ will not intrude, there"

"There is one thing though Wufei." Duo went on, quietly. "The cooking set up, it stays here. Not negotiable. Besides, you're gonna give me lessons."

Wufei looked at Duo, eyebrows raised, "Lessons" he said flatly

"Well, yeah" Duo ran a hand behind his neck, "I gotta learn now. No way I can go back to Jack in the Box and frozen pizzas all the time now. Either you're gonna cook up a whole lotta food in advance whenever you're here, or you teach me. This set up shortens prep time too, but still I am gonna be somewhat jealous of the time I _do_ get now. So, lessons"

Wufei stood there a moment, thinking that over, then stepped forward, pushing himself into Duo's embrace.

Duo's arms came around to hold him tightly. "if it stays here," Duo said quietly, "you'll have to come here to use it" his voice dropped to a rasp "This is NOT negotiable Wufei. You can only cook with this for **us.**"

Wufei pulled back to gaze up at Duo. "I love you Nissho. And I promise. This set up will only ever be used in _our _kitchen."

He pushed up to gently nibble Duo's lower lip, then nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "These are wonderful gifts Duo. You are …. Amazing. Your warmth will fill me every time I draw or paint or…. Anything. The painting is a wonderful idea. I can… seclude myself from the beginning. Have an avenue for retreat when things get… too much. It's perfect, you're perfect."

He squeezed Duo tightly, then stepped back. "Enough Nissho" Wufei sighed, "I don't want to taint this wonderful gift any further. Let me indulge more in our time together. Come, I want to draw you."

He turned, leading Duo into the living room, "something to memorialize this best ever of birthdays. Come on, now it is I who can't wait" Wufei laughed a small laugh, strained, a little tight, but a laugh, as he pulled Duo along.

Duo determined in his heart to do all he could to cultivate those laughs, and to commit each one to memory to dispel the coming darkness, to keep his soul burning bright for Wufei as long as he could.

But, despite his best efforts, Duo felt that light dimming. The more he considered the coming wedding, the more he came to realize there was no way they were going to get out of this, the dimmer the light of his soul burned.

He could only hope to keep it lit long enough to find a way out,…. For both of their sakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**GUNDAM**

Duo sat under the pier, on the crowded Florida beach, alone among the crowds.

Brooding, not really fighting the darkness waiting to engulf him, he stared out at the sun just beginning its fiery descent. GUNDAM had completed their set half an hour ago; an hour ahead of schedule unfortunately, due to a delayed flight causing a no show band.

Instead of being lost in the music, in the energy of the crowd right now, like he was_ supposed _to be, he was hiding under the pier, watching the sunset off the beautiful coast, wishing he was singing, or sleeping, or driving, or fixing a flat, or, or in line at the airport, or unconscious, or ... something…. anything.

He sighed and brought up memories to remind him of happier days, brighter days; memories of laughter and love…. Thoughts of the holidays first came to mind. He'd truly enjoyed the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays this past year in a way he hadn't since his parents' deaths.

Wufei's wide eyed excitement, his blushes, his wonder as though everything were something new, which really for him, it was... Wufei's reactions and happiness had made the holidays magical in a way Duo hadn't believed they could be since he'd been a child.

Duo's thoughts then inevitably led to the New Year's end with Wufei's explanation of Dr. O's sadistic plan: Mei's disappearance and the enforced marriage. Duo shuddered and scrambled to dredge up happy memories after that revelation.

His mind latched onto one perfect day among the growing darkness; Wufei's birthday had been an oasis, a haven in their storm. The day spent entirely wrapped up in each other, senses overloaded, completely lost in only each other's touch, taste, voice. He thought then of Wufei's gift of the 'love coupons' and the inventive ways Wufei had found to fulfill each and every one during the short weeks that followed, before...

Duo flinched and, desperately reached to pull out his wallet. He flipped it open, and his eyes fell first on the snapshot Wufei'd given him for Valentines' Day. Wufei smiled that beautiful, open smile from the page.

Duo traced a finger over Wufei's face, and took a deep breath to fight the vise grip he felt banding tightly about this chest. A smile came unbidden, unnoticed, to his lips as he remembered Wufei's presentation of the photo, and his body tightened at the memory of Wufei's gift just _before_ the photo.

Then his heart remembered and warmed at the memory of Wufei's awestruck expression and response to the art set Duo'd given him for his birthday.

Duo flipped the clear photo holder page to the scanned copy of the drawing there. The drawing Wufei had been so eager to create that day, determined to 'capture' Duo on paper…

Duo looked at the drawing, solemn. There he lay, sprawled languidly out along the sofa, hair fanned out, toned body on display – looking so much more….. just, more.

More than he really was, he was certain. But Wufei had been adamant that this ... this was the Duo he saw, the essence of his Nissho. Wufei's dedication in the bottom right corner: "MY NISSHO" proclaimed that boldly.

The memory of that afternoon flooded Duo's senses as he traced over the words there. He could almost smell the strawberries, taste the chocolate. He closed his eyes and let the memory overtake him….

_Wufei pulled back to gaze up at Duo. "I love you Nissho. And I promise. This set up will only ever be used in our kitchen." He pushed up to gently nibble Duo's lower lip, then nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "These are wonderful gifts Duo. You are …. Amazing. Your warmth will fill me every time I draw or paint or…. Anything. The painting is a wonderful idea. I can… seclude myself from the beginning. Have an avenue for retreat when things get… too much. It's perfect, you're perfect." _

_He squeezed Duo tightly, then stepped back. "Enough Nissho" Wufei sighed, "I don't want to taint this wonderful gift any further. Let me indulge more in our time together. Come, I want to draw you." He turned, leading Duo into the living room, "something to memorialize this best ever of birthdays. Come on, now it is I who cannot wait" _

_Wufei laughed a small laugh, strained, a little tight, but a laugh, as he pulled Duo along. Duo determined in his heart to do all he could to cultivate those laughs, and to commit each one to memory to dispel the coming darkness, to keep his soul burning bright for Wufei as long as he could..._

_Wufei pulled Duo out of the kitchen into the living room, pressing him down onto the sofa. He leaned in for a soft, quick kiss, ran his hands down both sides of Duo's plush, forest amethyst robe, and proceeded to 'position' Duo on the sofa, seeing in his mind's eye the pose he'd imagined almost as soon as he'd realized what he held in his hands in the pencils and sketchbook. _

_The way he often saw Duo in his thoughts: he reclined Duo back against the corner of the sofa, head tilted back on the back of the sofa, his beautiful auburn hair trailing over one shoulder, highlights of honey and cinnamon giving his hair a touch of sunlight and warmth that took Wufei's breath away with the beauty of it. And down... God, Duo's hair was just beautiful captivating, and all his... _

_He positioned Duo's left arm stretched up across the back of the sofa, hand open, seeming to beckon the viewer closer. Wufei pulled Duo's robe open slightly, and down off the right shoulder. He raised the knee of Duo's left leg, closest to the back of the sofa, and brought the foot of his right leg down off the edge of the sofa so that the foot rested on the floor; causing the robe to fall open 'just so.' _

_Duo's abs were displayed, framed by the lapels of the robe, the inside of his lightly tanned left thigh revealed as the robe pooled down at his groin, his other treasures shadowed in the folds of the robe. _

_Wufei placed Duo's right hand into the pocket of the robe, putting a bit more stress on the fabric, raising it up just slightly more on Duo's right thigh. He smiled at Duo's bemused expression at being manipulated like a puppet, and stood back. _

"_don't move Nissho. Stay __**Right. There**__." Wufei stepped to the side and slightly opened the drapes, allowing the evening sun to spill across Duo's form, touching his incredible hair, causing the varied strands to shine even more, creating an aura around and behind him. "Beautiful Nissho, you are so, so beautiful." Wufei murmured as he stood a moment drinking in the vision before him. _

_Wufei sat on the coffee table and eagerly sharpened a pencil, opening the sketchpad. Wufei worked quickly and almost immediately was lost in the motions. _

_Duo watched, enthralled as Fei….. changed, before him. He… withdrew into himself, but not in the lost, dark way he had been withdrawing before, this was a…. detachment, a peaceful calm. _

_Still, it was a pulling away, and Duo keenly felt the distance, the … lessoning of Wufei's presence. Well, at least, even lessened, Wufei was still __**here**__. He supposed he'd better get used to distancing in truth. The time was coming… No. Duo closed his eyes and breathed through that thought, focusing on here and now._

_Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Wufei worked and Duo couldn't say how long he was lost in the experience of watching Wufei when Wufei suddenly blinked in the fading light and shook himself a little. _

_As the spell was broken Duo found he could now feel a numbness in his left arm up over the sofa's back, and an ache in his hips at the awkward angle the position put him in. _

_He stretched, just a bit, but the movement caught Wufei's eye. He snapped his head to the side, eyes widening as he took in the time on the clock above the stereo. _

"_Duo!" Wufei exclaimed as he swiftly set aside the sketchpad and dropped to his knees in front of Duo. He reached forward and began to massage Duo's legs, easing him into a stretched out position._

"_oh Duo! I'm sorry" he gasped, "I completely lost the time. You must be so stiff and uncomfortable. I'm sorry" _

_Wufei gently eased Duo's stiff, cramped muscles, guiding him down onto the sofa as his hands worked up over Duo's legs, then bypassing his core, worked on arms and shoulders. _

_As he worked on Duo, Wufei noticed the mood shift. Duo was still wrapped in his robe, but as plush as that fabric was it was no barrier against the growing hardness beneath, lengthening as Wufei draped across him in an effort to reach Duo's shoulders from his kneeling position at Duo's knees._

"_I want to cash in that coupon now lover." Duo whispered. He nuzzled into Wufei's neck, suckling on his ear, and pushing up with his hips, pressing his hardness against Wufei's thigh. _

_Wufei growled at that silent plea, and pushed Duo back against the sofa. He took Duo's lips in a deep, full kiss. His hands fell to the gap of Duo's robe, and pulled the soft material from his skin. Rough fingers traced down the sculpted chest before him, and moved lower, fingernails running along the ridges of sinewy muscle, to squeeze Duo's hard shaft. "Duo" Wufei moaned._

_His lips burned a trail down tanned skin, and made their way to one caramel nipple, then the other. Lips and teeth suckled and teased them both into peeks, while skillful fingers teased and taunted. He looked up, and Duo was watching him with wide eyes, filled with lust and anticipation._

_He united his own robe, kissed the pouting lips once more, and began his torturously slow decent, caressing his own hot skin against Duo's legs as he went down. _

_When he got there, gentle fingers stroked Duo lovingly, caressing the head. When a pearl appeared, Wufei licked it from the tip, swirling his tongue twice around the flared head, then engulfed Duo to the hilt. _

_Duo groaned, low, and his hips snapped forward, trying to bury himself in that moist heat, as Wufei's tongue slithered around his cock, and gentle teeth scraped his length just before he started a hard, deep suction._

"_Fei!" Duo arched back, both hands buried in Wufei's hair. "Fei! fuck.. ah..." Wufei continued to suck, harder, swirling, not easing the pressure, "Ah! Wufei... Wufei I ... I want to... to feel you... inside...me... again, please... Wufei I ..." Duo panted, hips starting to thrust of his own accord, pushing himself into Wufei's mouth. _

_Wufei eased up on the suction, wanting to prolong their time. While his tongue and lips continued to work their magic, Wufei slipped two fingers into his mouth alongside Duo's cock. Duo moaned deeply at the feel of Wufei's fingers pressed tightly against him. Wufei coated his fingers, then reached back and pressed one inside Duo, still a little slick from earlier that afternoon. _

_Duo gave a whimper at the sensation. Wufei moved his tongue to the sensitive underside of Duo's cock, swirling, pointing his tongue and running it over that line. Back and forth, he lapped at him there as he swirled his finger. Once the first finger could move freely, he added a second finger, scissoring them._

_Wufei looked up at the picture his lover made. His hips pushing down against the fingers working inside him wantonly, teeth grazing his own lip, whimpering in both pleasure and pain, thighs shaking with the intensity of his longing, and sweat coating the skin of his perfect abs. _

_Wufei found it hard to breathe, as sweat dampened cinnamon strands stuck to Duo's face and neck as Duo's head thrashed against the arm of sofa._

_How can he not know how sexy he is, how... incredible?__, Wufei thought as Duo's fingers buried themselves in his own midnight locks, holding Wufei's head in place as Duo's thrusts became more pronounced. _

_Wufei wanted this experience to be mind-blowing for him. Wanted to pleasure Duo like no one else ever had, or could, … __forever…__That thought threatened to stop his heart in his chest, but he pushed it away. He could think about 'that' later._

_He stroked deeply, finding that one spot. When two fingers tickled it lightly, Duo gave a rasp of "Fei!", and his head flew back, a low growl catching in his throat. When Duo was ready for the third finger he took him all the way into the back of his throat, and hummed over the tip, while he pressed inside. _

_Duo's body tightened, his back arched, and Wufei sucked him furiously, purring once more. Duo moaned a broken version of his lover's name, "Wu –f- ah!- fei" and his hips slammed forward, seed filling Wufei's eagerly waiting mouth. _

_Wufei suckled, nuzzled, and pulled his hand out slowly. He sat back, leaned down and let some of that essence fall from his lips to coat over Duo's entrance, swirling it with his fingers, keeping the opening loosened. He lightly pressed his lips against Duo's hot flesh, just below Duo's sac, then raised up slightly to take first one globe then the other gently into his mouth. Then he pulled back and surged up, capturing Duo's mouth in a hot, deep kiss. _

_Duo could taste himself in his lover's mouth, and it thrilled him. He watched Wufei pull a small tube of lube from his robe pocket, and place it on the coffee table. He pushed his robe back off his shoulders and let it slide off his arms. _

_Duo pushed his own robe back the rest of the way as he leaned forward, his teeth taking the opportunity to nip the pulse thumping beneath Wufei's skin at his throat, and was rewarded with a harsh pant. Searing deep black eyes pulled him in, and blood rushed to his slowly reawakening cock, twitching a small spasm._

_Wufei's abs flexed as he reached back for the lube on the table, and that movement caught Duo's eye and drew his attention south. His eyes wandered down golden beautiful skin slowly until he found Wufei's length. _

_He was thick and long, darkened with the hunger flooding his veins, and glistening with moisture. He watched with rapt attention as Wufei stroked himself a few times, eyes flowing over Duo's body hungrily. He ran his thumb over the tip, grabbed the lube, and quickly, but liberally, coated his length._

_"Turn around," Wufei's deep, lust roughened, voice commanded, and Duo obeyed quickly, turning so he leaned over the sofa. _

_Wufei had never been as... forceful, as... in charge, as he'd shown this day, and Duo was surprised by how much it turned him on. He loved it. A hand landed between his shoulder blades, and pressed. He found himself belly down, cheek pressed against the sofa cushion, sending ripples of anticipation through his body._

_Wufei eased Duo's knees apart, one of his hands gripped Duo's hip, the other pressed the tip of his erection against Duo's entrance, circling, and tickling, but not pushing in. The needy groan that fell from Duo's lips surprised them both, and Wufei gave in. He pushed himself inside, just beyond the pucker, giving him time to adjust._

_Duo choked back a cry, as his body trembled at the pulsing invasion, his teeth biting into his own lip. Wufei leaned forward and pressed himself to the man beneath him. Gentle teeth nibbled Duo's ear, and he purred in response. _

_"yes Duo.…" Wufei panted, his breath brushing the sensitive skin behind Duo's ear. When he pulled back, his hands rubbed slow soothing circles over the expanse of silken skin laid out before him._

_Duo pushed his hips back, taking Wufei into his velvety heat until his ass pressed against Wufei's hips. Wufei stiffened, his breaths came out in strangled gasps, as he folded over on-top of Duo, the feeling of clenching heat almost too much to bear. He felt like he could cum at any moment, and they'd barely even begun._

_"God Duo… you're so hot... so...tight…" Wufei said as his fingers played with long sunshine locks. Hands stroking down Duo's back as he pulled away. Duo mourned the loss of heat against his skin, until tender nips fell along the back of his neck and shoulders._

_Wufei gripped Duo's hips, withdrew, and rolled his hips as he pushed back in slowly. Duo moaned as his prostate was grazed. Wufei retreated again, and slid in, setting a slow pace, his nails digging into Duo's hips, in an effort to keep his movements controlled. His erection pressed against Duo's prostate a second time, and Duo shuddered. "…More…" he pleaded with the redhead._

_Wufei pushed his hips forward, giving a deeper, harder thrust. Duo pushed his hips back lightly, meeting him halfway, and groaned at the pressure on his prostate. "Fei…" he moaned "…Harder… Please…" Those were the words Wufei had been praying for. Without a second thought, he slammed his hips forward pushing Duo into the sofa harshly. His hips snapped back and forth as he picked up his pace._

_Duo writhed beneath him, driving his hips back to meet every thrust. He flung his hair out of his face, and turned his head to watch Wufei ram into him, and using the sofa edge for leverage, he slammed his hips back even harder._

_Wufei caught those violet eyes watching him. He gripped Duo's long strands, twining his fingers among the silk, pulling the other man to meet him. He kissed him forcefully, in a way that told Duo he belonged to Wufei every bit as much as Wufei belonged to him. Then he pushed Duo back down onto the deep cushion, and pounded into him mercilessly, taking everything that Duo had to offer._

_Duo was swept away in the intensity of his lover's passion. Each thrust jarred him forward, and he fought to keep up. With each push his knees rubbed against the carpet and thighs dug into the sofa edge as his hips were pumped. The steady beat of sweaty skin slapping together echoed in the room._

_Duo could feel himself getting closer to his release. A compulsion over took him, "Fei… Touch me…" Wufei immediately dropped one hand and wrapped his fist around Duo's dripping erection, stroking in time with his thrusts._

_Wufei angled his hips to hit Duo's pleasure center with every plunge. Duo's whole body shook with his oncoming climax. His back arched, and his nails dug into Wufei's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. _

_He was teetering on the edge, but his release didn't come. He realized that Wufei had stopped moving. He tried to push back, desperately seeking his release, but Wufei held him firmly in place. He looked back and swallowed at those blazing deep black eyes, dark with intense emotion._

_"Who do you belong to?"_

_"Ngh... ahh…"_

_Wufei gave a particularly hard thrust, and Duo moaned as Wufei's thick cock slammed into his prostate. "Who… do… you… belong… to?" Wufei grit out, and then resumed his deep thrusts._

_"You…"Duo panted and Wufei gave a grunt of approval, "you Wufei... always." Duo moaned, breathless._

"_yes Duo" Wufei growled and tightened his hold on Duo's erection and spread the pearl from its tip all around. With a strong grip he pulled Duo's length, all the while, his hips continuing to piston into the auburn. _

_Duo could feel Wufei's pulsing cock pressing his prostate on every stroke, with bruising strength. He felt that tightening in his balls, and his insides vibrated with anticipation._

_Wufei folded over his lover and growled, "Cum for me, Duo. For me." Duo's body quivered, white flashed behind his eyes, and he came, his seed splashing the cushions, and his lover's hand. Wufei's thrusts were losing their rhythm, and Duo knew he wasn't far behind. As the intensity of his orgasm spread through his whole body, he almost collapsed._

_Wufei held him tight in his arms, pulling him to his chest. He continued to thrust as Duo clamped down around him like a vice. Duo's body tore his release from him, "ngh!... huh... ah!" _

_Wufei bit down roughly on the man in his arms, between neck and shoulder and Duo growled at the ferocity of the bite, as he felt Wufei's seed flooding his insides. It left him feeling filled like he'd never felt before. Wufei's thrusts slowed as he rode out the final shudders of his release._

_They slid to the floor next to the sofa, Wufei laying on top of Duo, their bodies still entwined. Wufei caught the bite mark on Duo's shoulder and frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never been ... like that... that rough. I'm..."_

_Duo pushed honey golden hair out of his eyes, "Wufei. don't tell me you're sorry. I'm sure as hell not. It's so much more than okay. I enjoyed it. You were incredible."_

_"But…Duo"_

_Duo shushed him with a kiss. "No Wufei. Really. That was amazing. Don't apologize," he said soothingly, and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "I love you"_

"_I love you too Duo. So much." Wufei pulled out of the auburn as gently as possible, then rolled to the floor next to him. "too much..." Wufei whispered, barely under his breath and sighed as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Duo, burying his head in Duo's s shoulder... "Nissho." Wufei breathed, "what... what are we going to do?" _

_Duo didn't answer. He couldn't find anything to say. Instead, he held Wufei tighter, just held on. Wufei seemed to understand. At least he didn't ask again. They lay there, enwrapped in each other, holding tightly, until each fell asleep..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo hadn't had an answer for Wufei. Not then... and not now. God, not now.

That day had been full of revelations and explorations. Wufei had taken the lead from the outset and had kept it, the whole day. He'd taken Duo twice more that night after they'd awakened in the living room floor. Once in the shower; almost... roughly, desperately, with Duo pressed against the tile. Wufei had barely spoken then, just suddenly pressing against Duo and initiating.

Duo'd thought something seemed... off, in the determination Wufei had shown, but he'd let his worry be driven from his mind by Wufei's thrusts. That had been followed by soft apologies and a slow, worshipful session of lovemaking that left them both sated and exhausted.

They'd slept the sleep of men fully sated after an entire day of lovemaking, and well... if Wufei had seemed to hold Duo tighter, seemed quieter than usual... Duo _was_ leaving again the next morning, on a ten day trip, and the days were counting swiftly down to the event neither had found a way to avoid.

Wufei had awoken Duo with soft kisses the next morning, then submitted himself to Duo to be taken, filled. And, again, if he'd seemed... subdued, or if he'd held closer... tighter than normal, well... the day before had been all Seme Wufei; maybe Wufei needed to be held down, to know Duo's strength again.

Wufei knew Duo's almost frantic need to build up as many memories as possible before the coming separation; he gave Duo all he could. And he'd given Duo amazing memories, both over that day and in the short weeks that followed. Memories that warmed Duo's heart many times during the coming GUNDAM trips.

Wufei had made it his mission each time Duo was home to cash in love coupons. He'd managed to cash out all of them before last weekend. Seme Wufei had made more appearances, growing more... forceful, more... desperate.

Duo'd worried, tried to figure out _why_ it was so ... brittle, other than the obvious. There was _something_... else, bothering Wufei.

It wasn't until last week, after returning from a week-long trip, as Wufei broke in his arms that Duo had finally figured out what was behind Wufei's need and drive to dominate; to take Duo so often lately.

Wufei had again become Seme Wufei when Duo'd come home that night. And it was wonderful, like always. Wufei was an amazing lover; attentive, powerful, loving. He never failed to bring Duo to completion, to have Duo gasping, panting, calling his name; Seme or not.

But, as Duo came down from the edge that night, it was to realize Wufei's trembling across his back was something other than aftershock.

As Duo came out of his orgasmic daze, calling softly to his lover, Wufei had suddenly pushed himself back with an anguished cry and stumbled off the bed into the corner of the room where he huddled against the wall, arms around his legs, head on his knees as he rocked.

Wufei's body wracked with heavy sobs as Duo threw himself from the bed to pull Wufei into his arms. "Fei! What? What's wrong?" Duo cried out as he gathered Wufei in close.

Wufei if anything, had grown more hysterical, refusing to answer until Duo barked suddenly, "Fei!" Wufei stilled completely, suddenly, in his arms. Face gone blank, eyes dead, and Duo wished beyond all hope that he didn't have to hear whatever Wufei was about to say.

"Duo." Wufei rasped, throat rough, tears still streaming, dead eyes seeing nothing. Wufei's voice was cold, devoid of emotion, "I will have to lay with Merian Duo."

Duo flinched and almost pushed Wufei away from him at that statement, but some part of him, deep inside instead tightened his grip, pulling Wufei in closer against him. Some part of him recognizing how close Wufei was to pulling _himself _away...

Wufei went on as though he didn't even notice Duo there, much less the flinch. As though reciting a litany he'd carried in his head.

For how long? Duo wondered. He'd refused to talk about this aspect of the nightmare, and who else could Wufei possibly talk to about it? About his worries, his fears...

Duo felt his heart being flayed by each word as Wufei went on. "I've never touched, or been touched by, anyone else. I'm going to have to touch her... be with her. She... she can't, c-can't take me. I will... will have to take her. To...to do that I, I have to, be aroused. No one has ever...I have never _wanted _anyone, anyone but Duo, No one."

Wufei's voice broke there, for a moment, then hardened. "in order to perform, I will have to have some... thought, to incite arousal. And... Merian... I c-can't just, just penetrate her. I know it is different, I won't have to prepare her as I do you. Women are... they get...wet. But, she will have to be aroused. I have to... have to find a way to.. arouse her, to make her body respond. I can't ... I don't ... I"

Wufei stilled then, eyes vacant, losing focus as he trembled, seeming unsure how to go on from here.

Duo feared shock, or worse. He tightened his hold, then carefully moved them so he sat against the wall, Wufei pulled back against him. He sensed this coming conversation would be ... easier on both if they didn't have to look at each other. But, they both so needed to feel the other there.

They sat there for a long moment as Duo brought his mind to order. He clamped down tightly on his heart, pushing the pain down, deep. Sealing off the core of himself from what he was about to say, to hear.

"Wufei he said softly, "I'm sorry." He cut off Wufei's immediate, automatic denial of any wrongdoing by Duo. "Just ... listen."

Duo caressed Wufei's hair softly as he huddled over Wufei holding tight. "I AM sorry. I should have been here for you for this. Who else could you go to, to talk about this, hmm? Even...even Mei, cannot be there for you to pour your soul out to."

Duo squeezed harder as Wufei responded to that by pulling in tighter on himself, head bowed.

"I admit it, I have not wanted to think about this, not at all," he went on, "but... you can't do that, can you? You can't just ignore it, you have to think about it." Duo sighed.

He took a firm grip on his heart as he spoke. Each word another hole piercing his soul until he bled, deep inside. "a woman is" he whispered, cleared his throat, and went on, firmer, "A woman's body can... can bring you physical pleasure Wufei. Now... now that you've.. you've awakened your ... needs, a hot, tight grip can...bring you to... to release. It... it won't be as hard to... to awaken arousal as... as you think. Not really."

Duo took a deep breath. "You're a man Wufei. Your cock will respond, Baby. Even if your mind may not want it to... You have a need to ... protect, to... cherish. Go with that. Let her bring that out in you."

Duo ran a hand through his hair. "you're right. She's... innocent in this. I don't hate _her_, I hate Dr. O, and what's happening." Duo clenched his eyes shut, "Wufei. You are... you're going to ... care for her, after."

He kept his eyes closed and held on tight as Wufei gasped at that statement. "You will Wufei. you can't help it. Meaningless sex is just NOT in your make up. I know that. That's part of what makes this so...fucked."

He sat back, letting his grip loosen a bit, leaning his head back against the wall. "Even if you don't _want her_, at first, even if you have to picture me to get hard. After... after you penetrate her Wufei, and have been inside her, after she's called your name, and loves you, you are going to care.

You may not love her. Not like you love me, but you will... care. And ... she will arouse you Wufei. Soft, small hands, running over you, sweet, innocent kisses, hot wet heat. You'll grow to want her, physically, even though your heart will stay mine.

It won't be as hard as you think. And, you'll live with her Wufei. Every night she will put her hands on you, stroke you, maybe even suck you, and you will get hard, and your cock won't care what tight hot hole it's going into as long as it pulls and squeezes, your cock won't care."

Duo's voice suddenly tightened, "And Wufei. I wouldn't suggest taking her from behind, like you've been planning, pretending she's me. It won't work. You won't be able to force yourself to believe it for long Wufei. You just won't. She'll be soft, and curved, and weak, and... not me."

Duo stopped talking and just sat there a while. Caressing, quiet, thinking of things he had no desire to ever think about.

Finally, just when he decided Wufei must have fallen asleep, Wufei stirred. "I'm sorry Duo. I love you. Only you. Forever you. I don't want her. I never will. I may get off with her, I may have to... to fuck her. But, that's all it will ever be. Getting off. Fucking. Only you have ever, only you will ever, touch my soul."

Duo sighed. "I'll be here Fei. Waiting. I'll be yours, always. Until we can find a way out of this, I will wait. When it's too much, or when you can find a chance to escape, come to me. I will be yours. Whenever GUNDAM is not away, I will be here, waiting.

Just, God Wufei just please don't... I'm sorry, so sorry, Kitten, but...I don't want to know, ever Wufei, about how it is ... making love to her, please... not that." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Duo. I will never make love to her. I told you. I may have to... fuck her. But, like you said, sweet, innocent or not, she'll be just a hole. Even if I do grow to care for her Duo, I will never make love to her. I swear it." Wufei turned then, to look at Duo. "I love you Duo. Always."

Duo leaned in and gently kissed Wufei. "I love you too Baby. Now, come on. I'm tired." He stood and helped Wufei to his feet.

He tried to smile, but just couldn't. He turned to the shower, and dejected and quiet, Wufei followed. They rinsed quickly, neither heart in it for more just then, and both collapsed, sleeping fitfully.

In the short days that followed they'd been together as much as they could, but their lovemaking was... different. A barrier was there, a ... chasm.

And it was growing, spreading, like a stain.

Finally, yesterday, they'd parted. Wufei had the rehearsal dinner, and Duo'd left for the Spring Break gig here in Florida. GUNDAM was signed up for the whole Spring Break session at this beach. Performing almost every day/night. They were certainly getting the recognition they'd been looking for.

Now, right now, while GUNDAM was _supposed to be_ on stage, and instead Duo was hiding here under this pier, Wufei was stating his vows.

Taking that woman as his _wife._ Probably already had, was now a _married man._

They would leave shortly after the ceremony. Wufei certainly wasn't the reception type, Dr. O didn't give a fuck, and Merian knew no one.

They were on their way for a "honeymoon." For ten days, in Paris. Duo would be here, working his ass off, drinking the rest of the time, lost in the crowd. He'd made damn sure of that.

Duo punched the pillar next to him, turning his face into the damp wood, eyes clenched shut as he fought to hold back the hot tears of betrayal.

He imagined Wufei at the altar, watching Merian as she glided toward him. Duo hadn't met Merian, but he'd seen the announcements, photos. She was delicate, beautiful, meek...and traditionally trained to please her husband. To love him.

And, if Duo was any judge of women: and he was; that adoring look she turned up to an oblivious Wufei said she loved him already. Wufei may not see it, he may be blinded by his reluctance to face the situation, but she loved him, or the thought of him anyway.

And, because she wanted to love him, she would do everything she could to convince him; to make him love her back. Many arranged marriages turned to love.

To have someone devoted to your comfort, your pleasure, your happiness...

Duo knew, Wufei loved him, but...that love stemmed from a physical attraction first.

That was why he'd sought Duo out in the first place. Sure, it had grown to love as he'd allowed Duo into his life... as Duo'd fallen he pulled Wufei right along with him, and they DID love each other... but, still. First, it had been physical...

Merian, she didn't have that right off, and she knew it. Knew Wufei was reluctant, if not why. But, knew also, he was ... protective of her. She was devoted to him, already, and would ply her training as ideal wife to garner his interest. She would cater to him, in every way; at meals, in their home, in bed... and some part of Wufei would become hers.

Duo couldn't bear that thought, that realization. He curled in on himself, fists clenched in his hair as he panted through the pain, biting back a scream of agony.

His heart was in flames, roasting, bursting... dying as he heard in his mind Wufei's beautiful, rich voice reciting the vows that would bind him to her.

Wufei had insisted on reworded vows from the traditional; citing a modern world and American influence... whatever he had to spin to get Merian to agree to the change, only knowing no part of him was willing to vow "until death." Vowing instead to "take this woman in marriage; to care for her and shield her, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, as witnessed by all here present." No, no vow of forever, but still... a vow.

It hurt. It hurt so, so much. To know, Wufei was married. Legally married... to someone else. Knowing that that 'someone' loved him made it worse, ... and better, but ... worse.

She would have so much of Wufei. So much. He would be there, with her, every night. She would be there to comfort, to support, to... touch, to hold, to ... grow used to... become comfortable with, as Wufei endured this.

Her tenderness and care was bound to soothe, to... ease. And a mindless physical release was in itself a comfort too... one Wufei would learn the value of soon enough.

One Duo could no longer bring himself to even contemplate...

And, when they returned from "the honeymoon" and Wufei could see Mei again, well, that would leave even less time that Wufei would have to be with Duo...

Duo would wait, as **he'd **vowed, but...for how long? How long would he have to share Wufei How long would it take to find a way out of this nightmare? **Would** there be a way out?

Duo calmed finally, a numbness crawling through him. His heart almost stopped for a moment, it was so heavy, so... damaged, but then it reset itself and Duo was left there, empty, cold, alone.

He sighed and forced himself to sit up. He raked his hands through his hair, over his face, and reached into his breast pocket for a cigarette. Him! Smoking! But hell, it took the edge off somewhat, and gave him a break from the tequila, or vodka, or whiskey – whatever the fuck he could get his hands on... gave hime some way to keep the anger at bay without _punching_ something – or someone, and he kept it to a minimum to protect his voice.

As he leaned back to fish out his lighter he felt again the recurring vibration of his cell in his pocket. Indication of an unread text message. One Duo had not had the strength to force himself to read earlier.

He sighed, took a long drag on his smoke and pulled out the cell. Duo stared at the phone a moment, two more deep drags inhaled and exhaled deeply, before he forced himself to flip it open.

"Nissho." The message started and Duo's heart stuttered. "Only you. Always you. Forever You. These are the vows of my heart. No matter what passes my lips, ever. Know this. Always. Please."

Please. A true, heartfelt plea. Not one uttered during passion or sudden loss, from pain, but a true plea of the heart. Wufei begging him to remember. To not give up, to not hate him.

Duo closed the phone, took another deep, shuddering breath, and pushed himself to his feet, dropping and grounding out the smoke in the process. He needed a drink. Time to... face life. Or, at least what was left of it.

He would devote his time to GUNDAM utterly now. Focused, driven. That would be his driving force, his... reason to wake up, to keep moving. GUNDAM was growing, on their way. Duo would lose himself to the music. As he'd been doing before Wufei.

Next week would be ten months since he'd met Wufei. Ten months that seemed like a lifetime. It seemed impossible that it hadn't even been a year. How? How had he fallen so hard so fast?

Wufei well, Wufei had been starved for love. He'd come to life under Duo's care, as a withered blossom under drought ending showers. Parched, dying of thirst, Duo's love had renewed him, awakened him, the sleeping beauty of his soul.

But... Duo hadn't been so far gone, so... deprived of love. Duo'd been ... jaded, tired, resigned after Hilde.

Well versed in mindless pleasure, Duo'd completely foregone any idea of love. Alone, meaningless bodies here and there between gigs, Duo had long abandoned any ideas of finding a fit for the missing parts of his soul.

But, he had. Wufei had filled a need Duo had believed he no longer had. Wufei had filled in all the cracks and holes, warmed his heart and regenerated him.

Duo hadn't even known he was one of the living dead until Wufei. Fine. Well, he would just have to resign himself again.

He would be one of those musicians "married to the music" Total devotion to GUNDAM and their music; to furthering their exposure, their chance.

He could cash in on the "visiting friend in town" when GUNDAM had some down time and try to see Wufei but, overall being away or performing would be easier than just... waiting, sitting at the apartment wondering when Wufei would visit, like the geisha whore Dr. O had name him.

Yes, it was time to kick his own ass and get it in gear. To make the most of this break GUNDAM had earned, and to go as far as they could.

As Duo came out from under the pier, a quiet voice called out, "I know that look Duo. What are you so determined about?" Duo turned to face Trowa leaning against the outer pillar a few feet down on his left.

"how long you been there man?" Duo asked

"Long enough" Trowa answered softly. He sighed, "I'm glad you've pulled yourself together but what's that look for? Hmm? You've made a decision, what is it?"

Trowa uncrossed his arms and fell in beside Duo as he started back toward the roped off band area. Trowa reached into his rolled shirtsleeve, pulled out two smokes, lit up and passed one to Duo. He rolled the pack back into his sleeve. "spill Duo. I know that look. You've made a decision and plan to stick to it regardless. Given how things stand, I wanna know what that might be"

Duo took a long drag on the cigarette and took strength from Trowa's strong presence. A true friend, a brother... Duo sighed, took another deep drag and exhaled, "I'm gonna live and breathe GUNDAM Trowa. I shoulda been doing that anyway. I'll see Wufei when I am able. When I am in New York, I will be his, at his...call." Duo closed his eyes a moment, then went on. "But now, GUNDAM will be my life. We've worked long and hard for this man. Let's make the most of it. It's not like Wufei will be... left behind, waiting, alone, when we tour or perform. Let's make this happen. If we're touring... busy... it'll be easier. Easier not to be able see him, not to ... lose myself."

Trowa nodded and threw an arm around Duo's shoulders. "I agree. Refocus Duo. Focus that drive of yours on GUNDAM for now. GUNDAM will benefit and so will you. We'll keep you together. And, well, you're right; it'll be easier if you're working, touring, performing. Better than sitting, waiting."

Trowa squeezed a bit then let his arm fall. "I'm here man, if you need... anything. You know that. To talk, to shout, to hit something, to drown yourself. I'm here. We all are.

Trowa reached out to raise the flap on the band's pavilion tent as Duo ducked inside. "I know man. Brothers, I know." Duo grabbed a water bottle and downed it, "So. We get a second gig since the fourth band got lost?"

"Yeah" Quatre piped up from behind Duo on the right. Duo turned, not having noticed Heero and Quatre tucked into the corner, propped on cushions. "we go back on in just over an hour."

Quatre went on as he tucked into some ribs. "Grub's good Duo. Set up is out the back flap there." He gestured with a rib bone "mmm, 's good." Quatre suckled some BBQ sauce from his fingers as Heero looked on, somewhat dazed as he watched Quatre's oblivious single-mindedness as he demonstrated 'finger lickin' good'

Duo chuckled, "Eyes back in your head Heero." Quatre started and flushed as Heero's eyes widened and a slow grin crept over his face. He smiled briefly at Heero and ran his tongue all the way down and around his index finger, then reached for a napkin. He smiled at Heero again as he climbed up from the cushions and tossed his plate into the can near the door flap.

"C'mon Duo." He pulled Duo toward the tent flap. "Enough brooding. You gotta eat now. Lanky's good. Skinny isn't." He steered Duo out the back flap and into the courtyard area created by the band pavilions set up in a rough circle. The inner area, roped off and accessible to band and crews only, was set up with tables and BBQ grills.

The smells hit Duo and his stomach gave an audible rumble. "See?" Quatre nudged him, "I heard that. When did you last eat? I know you didn't eat anything this morning, and I haven 't seen you since our set closed earlier." Quatre sighed as he piled a plate high for Duo. He plied another platter with salad and rolls.

He directed Duo back toward the GUNDAM camp. "Look. I know it sucks. I'm sorry. I wish we could fix it. But, well... hell. We can't So, for now, it's GUNDAM right? Heero and I have been going over things. He wants to put together an album when we get back. He figures with what we'll make on this gig, especially with the no show giving extra time slots, we can rent out a studio for maybe two weeks. Enough time to do the finishing and retouching if we get it all down before we go in. So, like... maybe a few weeks to get it all set up and then two weeks in studio.

Heero wants to get an album out to as many avenues as we can while we're hot. Expand the website too, ya know? Build on this. This is our shot Duo. We gotta go with this, grab it." He turned to look solemnly into Duo's eyes, focused. "Remember Duo. Remember. I know Trowa mentioned it earlier, and I don't really have to remind you, but... GUNDAM Duo. It means something. Brothers. Always. Don't forget."

Duo reached with one hand to clasp forearms with Quatre. "I know Kat. I do. And, regardless, no matter what happens, we will always be brothers. Promise"

Quatre gave a quick grin, clamped Duo on one shoulder, then pulled him in for a fast hug and ducked into the tent. Duo followed and saw Heero, laptop propped on his knees, typing quickly. He looked up as Duo sank down close by. "you ok Duo?" Heero asked, quiet. "we're here. You know that."

"yeah." Duo sighed. "I know Heero. Thanks. A lot."

Heero gave a small smile and Quatre smiled that 100 Watt smile of his, and for just a moment all was right with Duo. He inhaled deeply and started in on his ribs.

Heero exchanged a glance with Quatre and turned the laptop so Duo could see as he ate and told him "We're not the only ones who love you Duo."

Duo's heart gave a small flutter but then Heero clicked on a link and went on "Your fans have grown, a lot. Especially recently. Pictures of you are getting triple the rest of us are getting,"

"wha-" Quatre squawked, "Hang on a sec-"

Heero went on as though he heard nothing, "and there are fan sites popping up all over. GUNDAM Wallpapers, screensavers and such. You figure... prominently."

Quatre smiled, "we'll fill in the gaps Duo. We'll be here for you, us and your fans. Somehow, it'll work out. I know it. You'll see."

Duo reached out to ruffle Quatre's hair. "I know Chibi. We'll find a way." He gave a low laugh and looked around the tent. "I know guys. And... thanks."

He took a long drink, a very deep breath, and sat back. "OK Q-man let's record that album, milk this thing for all it's worth. Let's become the band on everyone's mind. It's time for GUNDAM to grab the spotlight."

The others gave a nod and they settled down to business, planning, discussing venues and schedules. Quatre confirmed reservations with their label for a short Canadian tour they'd been reluctant to sign onto before...

Yes, it sucked. Yes, the darkness waited to swallow Duo, but, his brothers were there to catch him. Trowa wouldn't let him get _too_ shitfaced, too numb, too hollow; Heero wouldn't let him neglect his body, just curl up and give in, ignore sleep and food; and Quatre wouldn't let the darkness take him, wouldn't let him lose himself or wallow ... GUNDAM would pull him through, somehow, for as long as it took... as long as he could hold on, they'd be there, with him.

But... Wufei... who would hold him up? Merian? Duo's heart was broken, but still, warmed, the tiniest bit, at knowing that, as fucked as this was, at least... at least she seemed to... genuinely care. She wouldn't deliberately hurt Wufei... that was...something.

Duo let the plans and discussion wash over him, the love of his brothers warming him. For now, for today, the music was his all.

He'd worry about Wufei when he could think of him without picturing the wedding night, the honeymoon...

He'd text Wufei after tonight's set. Find some way to answer without hurting Wufei, without letting him see the darkness overloading Duo. Maybe just a "me too."

But, tonight, after the show wrapped up. Late enough that he could just crash after and not think. Late enough to miss the...

Duo sighed, as he tried to focus again on the conversation. He'd be back in New York in ten days. They'd see each other after Wufei returned. He could do nothing now, not from here. No. For now... for now he was GUNDAM.


	13. Chapter 13

**A WEDDING**

Wufei stared at his reflection, and on autopilot adjusted his dark deep blue tie. His eyes flicked yet again to the cell phone lying silent on the end table. Still, lifeless, silent, like his heart.

It was time. Time to go, to seal his name to Merian's, and Duo still hadn't responded to his text of late this morning.

In all fairness, Wufei knew Duo was busy, was performing. Traveling, setting up, and then interviews and autograph sessions before the spring break concerts started.

Duo'd made absolutely certain that today would be full, busy, bustling... Wufei couldn't blame Duo, he only wished with all his heart he could have found some way to occupy _himself._

Wufei sighed, twitched his shoulders once more in his suit jacket, slipped the silent phone into his pocket, and stepped out into the hallway. He made his way to the door at the end and entered the chapel's main room.

Taking his place at the side of the podium, he thanked whatever twisted gods were allowing this travesty that at least he'd been able to convince their fathers to go with a small, private ceremony.

He'd played up the costs for a large to do; such that would be expected of a L5 executive's wedding, let alone the son of Dr. O; the media circus that would be certain to arise at an arranged marriage in today's America; (and he'd left no doubt that if Dr. O pushed it, _someone _ would leak that it _was _an arranged marriage), the "no friends or family, let's not overwhelm the bride" card; and had insisted on a small, private, quiet ceremony.

Never mind that the sorry excuse for family that Wufei had was Dr. O, this was a farce anyway. Why should he care who stood witness for him.

He didn't want Duo here; GUNDAM either, his almost friends **if they remained such after this** No, in this Wufei found the only reason he'd been able to find to be glad of not having Mei near. He'd hate to have her witnessing this nightmare. Especially to know she was the leverage used against him...

So, for Wufei stood Dr. O and Dr. O's two "hounds" and his "ferret" - the muscle who carried out his threats, disguised as *bodyguards* and the little weasel who dug up leverage for Dr. O's manipulations, disguised as his *executive assistant*.

Wufei allowed himself a glare at the ferret off to the side and was rewarded by a paling face and lowered eyes. That little bastard was the prick who'd reported on Wufei's dance date with Duo and the confrontation at the Masque, Wufei knew it.

Wufei tore his gaze from the little bastard and found instead his vision filled with Dr. O's smirk. The smug superior gleam in his eye made it plain he knew Wufei's thoughts as he glared at his 'ferret' and that he enjoyed it.

Wufei closed his eyes, took a calming breath, and schooled his features. He blanketed himself with the ice prince that was Wufei of L5. Unfeeling, numb disdain and cold arrogance replacing the anger. He was above this, apart, he felt nothing, thought nothing, was nothing. Nothing but a body, a shell. No soul, no heart, no life...

Wufei closed his eyes again, pain lancing through him for an instant as a memory of Duo's warm loving voice washed through him "not nothing, you're amazing, you're mine." No. Not today. His soul, _his being_, Wufei locked away. _That_ was Duo's; the core of who he was belonged to Duo, always, only Duo.

But... today, today L5's Wufei became the whore he'd always sworn he was not, would never be. Wufei put a thick, cold steel box around his heart, locked it tight, and became an undead, heartless machine. An android, a robot. He would not feel, could not. Would not think of what was coming, or care about it... he would do this, respond to life around him, answer when spoken to, but it wouldn't be _him..._

Wufei raised his head as soft music began. Merian's father appeared at the entrance to the chapel. One hand outstretched, an impassive look on his face. Wufei watched as the petite, silk clad bride stepped forward, placing a small delicate hand into her father's.

She looked up at Elder Li briefly, then turned to face the aisle. She was dressed in a classic straight cut gown, simple, elegant, white silk and satin. Floor length, straight skirt showcasing her slim, petite figure, with lace trim at the collar and cuff of the flowing, wrist length sleeves.

Wufei stood there waiting, exquisite in his own right clad in a black suit and white silk shirt, hair shining blue black under the altar lights, a stoic, cold beauty. His expression remained unchanged as Merian walked gracefully down the aisle toward him, but his heart tried once again to cry out for rescue, for escape, a last minute reprieve.

Wufei viciously clamped down on that cry of fear/torment/need and walled it off, leaving himself with a bleeding, ragged wound inside, utterly numb.

He died as he took Merian's hand in his and turned to face the official there. Reciting his meaningless, yet binding, vows, Wufei's eyes remained trained on a spot just above Merian's ear, on a soft peach mum in her hair.

He placed the ring on her finger, carefully, and his ears heard, but ignored, her repeated vows as he watched her delicate fingers slide a plain gold band *shackle* onto his own hand. His eyes shifted to the platinum band on his right hand cupping hers as cold fingers dug into his soul.

He dropped his right hand, fist clenching convulsively, feeling the cool metal of his true vow digging into his palm. He'd not been able to leave the ring behind, to leave it off.

The brief flare of emotion faded and the numbness returned as the official placed Merian's left hand into his own and said clearly, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Wufei like a marionette guided by the strings of his tortured fate leaned in for a soft, chaste kiss, refusing to deepen it or expound on the moment in any way. He turned to face Dr. O; cold, dead eyes locked on that hated face and he spoke, "I will return in ten days. I will see Mei then." His tone brooked no argument, left no room for leeway or question.

He turned without waiting or allowing any chance for a response, placed an arm behind Merian, and guided her out through the main doors to the limo waiting out front. Their bags had been loaded before the ceremony, everything was ready for their immediate departure. He carefully assisted Merian into the car and walked slowly to the other side. Seating himself he directed the driver. "Yuri, the airport please."

Merian was silent, subdued, during the ride to the airport. She could obviously sense his ... tension, unease. As they arrived and he assisted her exit from the car, she spoke. "Wufei" she questioned softly.

Wufei turned to look down at her by his side, "hm?' he responded as he watched Yuri load their bags onto the cart.

Merian stepped forward and tentatively took the small bag from the top. "It's a long flight Wufei. I'd... I would like to change, before we board?" she spoke quietly, differentially, but kept her eyes on his.

Wufei blinked. "Of course. My apologies. Yuri, please delay a moment as we both change before I check in." Wufei reached up, taking his own bag from the pile and directed Merian to the executive washrooms just off the limousine staging area. He entered the men's room and was relieved to find it empty. Entering the last, large stall he removed his suit jacket and went to hang it on the hook on the back of the door. A light clang sound reminded him of the cell in the inside pocket.

Wufei sighed and quickly changed into his travel clothes: black, well-fit Dockers and a ribbed charcoal grey shirt, hugging his physique. He kept the slip on black shoes he wore and gathered suit pants, white shirt and tie together. He lifted the jacket from the hook and removed the cell from the pocket. A blinking light indicated a waiting message.

With shaking hands Wufei opened the cell. He knew the message was from Duo. Dr. O certainly didn't send him a text and Tina knew he was "getting married" today. She would direct all inquiries to Dr. O until Wufei returned.

"Wufei" the text began, "I know. Always. Only. Ever. Me too. I wait, as promised. I am, and will be, yours."

Wufei found himself a timeless moment later with his head leaned against the back of the door, shaking, fists clenched around the phone, not breathing. He forced a breath into his body and stood back. He slipped the phone into his pocket and took a short moment to gather himself.

He stepped out into the lobby area and waited only a moment before his pixie bride exited the ladies room next door.

She looked to him shyly, tote bag over one shoulder and the long dress draped over her arm. "Wufei" she said quietly.

"Allow me." Wufei answered, taking the dress from her, he guided her to the waiting chairs. "Let me take this to Yuri and check in our bags. I'll return in a moment."

He turned toward the sliding glass doors. Yuri waited patiently with the luggage cart and car. Wufei placed the dress carefully onto the back seat and tossed the suit onto the front passenger seat. "Thank you Yuri. Take these back to the house. Drape the dress across the bed, and the suit can be placed over the quilt rack. Then enjoy your vacation. I will see you when our flight returns in ten days."

"very good sir." Yuri replied, and, after assisting the luggage cart up onto the sidewalk, walked around the limo and drove away. Wufei checked his watch. Their time was good. He made his way to baggage check, showed the VIP tickets and checked their luggage with the airline. The VIP line was empty at his arrival and he made excellent time.

It was with fifteen minutes to spare before needing to report to security that Wufei found himself making his way back toward the waiting lounge. Spotting a coffee shop off to one side, Wufei detoured. He placed an order for a hazelnut coffee and a strawberry tea and waited a moment for the order to be processed.

He could not shake the feeling, the need, the insistent tug on his heart demanding that he call Duo. He took the two cups to a table in the corner near the exit and pulled out his cell. It was almost 8:00 o'clock, he didn't know Duo's time slot, or how long the sets ran,i but he had to try. Try to hear Duo's voice at least once more before leaving for his _"honeymoon."_ He hit speed-dial before he could talk himself out of it.

After the 4th ring, just when Wufei expected the voicemail to pick up, he was blasted with sound coming from the earpiece. "Fei!?" Duo yelled into the phone. "What's going on? Shouldn't you be on a plane? Are you ok?"

Wufei could hear the partying in the background, slightly fading as Duo seemed to distance himself from the tumult. "Kitten ?" Duo called again.

"Duo" Wufei breathed, almost groaned. Afraid to yell loud enough to really be heard over the party, he spoke firmly. "Duo. I wanted to hear your voice before... before I board... leave."

Wufei hadn't even considered the noise. Of course it would be chaos. Spring break events, at the beach, and in Florida no less. Why hadn't he considered that?... "Are things... going well, there?" Wufei inwardly cursed that he couldn't call out his heart, his soul's cries, and hoped Duo understood his... reserve.

"Ah Babe." Duo replied and sighed. "You're at the airport, hmm?" the background noise suddenly lessened and Duo explained. "I'm in the shower pavilion now Babe. Closed the door. We got a couple minutes." Duo sighed again, then went on, voice husky as his throat tried to close off. "miss you Kitten " Duo murmured quietly.

"Me too Nissho." Wufei answered. "So much" he rasped. "Is –" he coughed, just lightly, "Is the concert going well?"

"yeah, it's actually going... good. Real good. Quatre's made some killer connections. GUNDAM is gonna come out of this... pretty set up. We're..."he sighed, "we're gonna tour more Wufei. When... when you get back" Duo's voice broke and he cleared his throat quickly.

Wufei clenched his eyes shut, fist tightening around his coffee. His eyes flew open as the motion caused the coffee to spill over a bit. He hissed quietly and sucked on his hand as Duo went on.

"When you ... get back," Duo went on, "I'll have GUNDAM's new schedules. I'll email everything. Quatre should have all squared away by then. We'll ... we'll get together Wufei when we're both in New York. That sounds good-"

Wufei cut into the false cheer. "Duo. We **will**." He hissed, "I swear, we will. We'll make time, we'll... spend time. I -" Wufei spotted Merian making her way toward baggage from the waiting lounge. "Duo" he sighed, "I love you" he spoke sincerely, firmly, but quietly. "I... I have to go Nissho. Remember. Please. Always."

"I will Wufei." he heard Duo whisper. Then the phone went dead.

Wufei stood slowly, slipping the cell into his pocket, and picked up the cups. "Merian" he called just as she passed by the shop. "I thought you could use some tea." He stepped to her side. "Strawberry, right?"

He knew he'd pleased her by the way she smiled up at him as she took her drink. "We have a few minutes before we need to check in at security, but let's head that way in case there is a long line." He steered her down the walkway with one hand at the small of her back.

She looked up at him, shy smile on her face, eyes downcast after a brief look into his eyes. Brief though the look was, it was telling.

Duo was right. *wasn't he always?*

As she gazed into Wufei's eyes, he saw it. The same look he saw in his own reflection whenever he found himself dreaming of Duo. Damn. She _did_ think she was falling in love with him.

Just because he was considerate, treated her with... respect. She must be as starving for someone to care as he'd been himself, before Duo.

Her father was very traditional, as evidenced by his willingness to marry her off to secure business. Her mother was dead...

Wufei sighed, softly. Yes. His ... consideration in dealing with her during the *courtship* would easily be misconstrued or accepted as... affection. And, after tonight...

He knew she was a virgin. Pure. Innocent. He would awaken in her passions, as Duo'd done for him, and that would cement her love for him.

And someday... someday Mei would wake, or Wufei would find a way out of this prison, and would break her heart as surely as his was broken now.

How? How could he consider, contemplate... being with her, touching her, arousing her, _taking_ her, taking what only should be given to one who would cherish it, one who would cherish it for the gift it was, cherish both it and her.

Instead... all the while, as Wufei touched her, took her, he would know what he would do at the first _possible_ opportunity... the _instant_ the option became available.

And that he would _continue_ in the farce, would continue to be intimate with her repeatedly... in their _marriage_ bed.

Yet, always, in the back of his mind, only waiting for the opportunity to betray her, to escape whenever he was able, to refresh his soul, to be with _Duo _... to kiss _Duo..._ to _touch Duo,_ to _hold Duo,_ as he would _never_ hold her, to _be held_ by Duo, to make love to _Duo_...

But he would. He would do this, would do _whatever_ it took, to keep Mei safe, Duo safe.

Wufei pushed the thoughts from his mind. Aloof, apart, separate from himself. This was not him, it didn't matter, nothing mattered but enduring until freedom could be won.

And, someday, it would be over. He just had to imagine it as... as a mission... a challenge... a prison... Yes. He was a prisoner. A prisoner of war, coerced by the enemy.

And just as prisoners of war would sometimes endure the indignities and tortures inflicted upon them by closing off their minds, by distancing the core of their being from what happened to the body, to the mind, during their captivity, by becoming... someone else, so would Wufei.

He would have to, if he was to come out of this nightmare with any soul left...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei watched Merian as she lay sleeping against his shoulder. His wife. She wrinkled her nose as a shaft of sunlight pierced the clouds, shining across her face. She snuggled deeper into his shoulder before the clouds hid the sun again. There was no way he could reach over her to pull the shade down without dislodging and waking her. And he preferred that she sleep...

He wanted this time for himself. Some solitude to reflect and reorient himself, before they landed and he had to face New York and his life again. The last ten days had been a contrast in emotion.

Anger and frustration at the injustice of it all.

Hatred for Dr. O, burning hatred that at times threatened to utterly consume him.

Worry for Duo and Mei.

Joy at visiting Paris, a dream for years, seeing all the beauty and art he'd often imagined.

And guilt. Lots of guilt.

Guilt at what he was doing to Merian and to Duo. Guilt at the pleasure he was able to find, both in the visit of Paris and the physical pleasure he'd found in Merian's body.

He'd been hesitant at first; their wedding night, as she stood there before him in the thin silk and lace negligee; unwilling to move forward for so many reasons... Until he'd come to realize his dread was becoming noticeable, his hesitancy deepening Merian's vulnerability and nervousness at baring her body to her new husband; a man she barely knew, yet cared for nonetheless.

Wufei had locked away his doubts and thoughts, and pulled her close against his own body. Just standing there a moment , caressing her back, feeling her body warm against his, until she relaxed against him. She rested her head on his chest with a soft sigh, raising her arms to his waist tentatively.

"Merian." He spoke softly, continuing to stroke her hair and back. "I'm sorry. This... should be ... more, so much more. We barely know each other. Neither of us had any choice in this, and you should be giving yourself to a man you love beyond reason. Should be lost and consumed with need and passion, not trembling from fear about to give this most precious gift to a stranger."

Wufei closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and brought to mind all the recent research he'd done in the realms of gentle pleasures; of rituals to ease maidens into womanhood. He'd read books recommended by internet searches, Jean Aeul's "Valley of Horses" and "Mammoth Hunters" among others, about ways to please a woman. Ways to ease her through this rite with little or no pain...

He leaned down and gently kissed her temple. Keeping his eyes closed he traced down and around her ear, then behind; noting the shiver that coursed through her as his tongue traced over a certain spot. He raised back up until he could caress her lips.

He kissed gently, just open mouthed, drawing her lips into his mouth with gentle nips before easing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of fruit, oranges and pineapple, from the frozen dessert they'd enjoyed after dinner.

Her heart was pounding. He could feel it against his hand that had caressed from across her back to cup one breast. His other hand held her head, caressing the nape of her neck, fingertips grazing over that special spot he'd found.

Her hands had come to rest on his biceps and she clung to him. Her breath grew ragged, and she gasped as he moved his hand to trace his palm over her breast. He slipped his hand into the gown, rubbing gently over her peaked nipple.

"Wufei" she called, breathless, eyes closed, head resting back into his cupping hand, completely trusting to his strength.

He rubbed his palm in gentle circles before grabbing the hardened nub between his fingers and pulling gently. She arced into the pull, leaning back. "Wufei!" she cried out in her sweet, trembling, princess voice; followed by a whimper and light pants. Her knees began to buckle and Wufei swept her into his arms, carrying her toward the bed.

Her arms instinctively came up around his neck, and her eyes flew to his, wide and darkened to almost black with desire. She smiled at him and ran one delicate hand over his jaw. "I give myself to you, Wufei. No, we did not choose, but... had we been given a choice, I ... I may very well have chosen you. You are..."

she lowered her eyes and went on, shyly. "You are very ... sexy, Wufei. And I ... I like your voice." She traced circles over his shoulder, watching her hand as he lowered her gently to the bed. "you're smart, cultured, yet easy to talk to; you're fit and strong... well-muscled. When I am with you, I feel safe, shielded, protected. Love can grow Wufei it can."

She looked up at him and brought her hand up to trace his lips. "I will be a good wife to you, I swear. I will do all I can, to cultivate that love. This is a beginning for us. I give myself to you, Wufei and do so willingly." She traced over his lips again, then raised her eyes to his.

Vulnerable again with the passions cooled, shyly she asked, "Will you kiss me again?" she moved her hand back into his hair and looked up at him. So innocent, so trusting...

Wufei closed his eyes, sighed... raged... cried inwardly and cupped her face with his right hand, leaning down to renew his seduction.

Over the days that followed Wufei learned her body and discovered that he could find mindless, physical pleasure in another body; just as Duo'd said.

And he also found, as Duo'd said he would, that he grew to care for her; to _want_ to bring her pleasure at his touch, not to just take her for his own. He didn't love her, not as he did Duo, but he did care about her.

If this weren't such a horrible, terrible situation, he could even consider her a friend. She had a sharp mind, eager to learn, for someone to hear her and not to only see her as a commodity or a servant.

She had a quick wit and was truly caring and compassionate. He found himself enjoying being the cause of her smile; pointing out areas of interest as they explored Paris. Watching various street performers, sidewalk artists, laughing at bumbling tourists or street clowns, taking in the amazing architecture and works of art all around them. She was delighted to learn that he painted and would sit quietly with him as he sketched the scenes around them, working on her own embroidery or reading a book.

Yes, perhaps... perhaps they could be friends. Oh no, not _true _friends. He could never really confide in her, not about Duo and Dr. O, not the secret parts of his heart. But, they shared some interests, they found pleasure in each other, and... she would understand about Mei. They'd been friendly as girls during those extended summer visits. She would understand the loss, miss the vitality warmth, as he did...

Wufei looked again at his sleeping bride and sighed. As though she felt his gaze, she stirred. Smiling sleepily up at him before stretching carefully in her seat she asked, "Wufei? Are we close?"

"yes" he murmured. "We'll touch down in less than an hour. Should I call the attendant? Are you thirsty?"

"Oh that would be wonderful Wufei thank you." She smiled and pulled out her bag to freshen up as Wufei ordered her a chilled juice and bagel, familiar with her tastes and preferences now.

Yuri was waiting as they came to the luggage claim and quietly loaded their bags onto the wheeled cart. They followed as he made his way to the limousine park, and Wufei assisted Merian into the passenger side as Yuri began to store the bags.

As he stood back to close the door, his eyes found and were captured by deep violet from across the lot.

He froze. Just stopped a moment, unable to breathe.

Duo.

He closed the door, eyes never leaving Duo, drinking in the vision, filling his sight with Duo's perfection. Duo raised one hand holding his cell phone and deliberately pressed a button. A moment later, Wufei's phone beeped once in his breast pocket.

He placed his hand over the phone and began to walk around the car. But, as he started to head out across the lot rather than making the turn toward the door, Duo shook his head and deliberately mouthed, distinctly. *no, not now*

Wufei stopped and Duo let his gaze wander over Wufei's figure before coming back to rest on his face. Duo took a deep breath, shook his head, and turned to walk away, one hand raised in a wave, then dropping to light a smoke as he walked.

Wufei's eyes widened and he almost called out. Duo was smoking?

It took all of Wufei's discipline not to follow. Pressing the cell tighter against his heart he took a deep breath and turned to Yuri. He was surprised to see a look of sympathy in those black eyes before the mask of indifference worn by all servants reformed. "shall we go sir?" Yuri asked quietly.

Wufei blinked, shook himself, and answered. "Yes Yuri. Thank you. Let's get to the Tow-" he stopped. Took a quick breath and began again, "to the house, please"

Wufei opened the door and seated himself next to Merian as Yuri made a show of closing the trunk, moving a few bags around as though they'd only just finished with the luggage. Wufei made a mental note to give Yuri a raise.

"Let's go home Wufei" Merian murmured tiredly as she raised her head from where she'd rested it and snuggled up to his right arm.

Wufei lay his own head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He pictured Duo again behind his closed eyelids. His intense gaze, the sun shining off his beautiful hair...

Unconsciously, Wufei tapped his hand against the cell in his pocket. He wanted so badly to read the message, but wanted to be alone, to be able to savor it, to hear Duo's voice speaking whatever words were waiting there...

They arrived at his and Merian's "home" and he and Yuri unloaded the bags quickly. He saw Yuri off, thanking him quietly and discreetly slipped him a nice tip.

He convinced Merian to soak in a nice hot bath while he sorted things out, then she would prepare them a light dinner while he showered before leaving for the hospital to see Mei. Finally to see Mei...

Merian'd tried to convince him to sleep off the jet lag and go tomorrow, but he was adamant that he see Mei tonight.

He'd have gone straight there instead of coming here, but of course he could not.

First, he didn't really want Merian to understand how desperate he was, what was going on. And he didn't want her there either. He needed to see Mei for himself, by himself, after so long apart.

He hadn't gone more than two days without seeing her since her injury, not counting the London trip, and then he'd had Duo as a stand in...

Dr. O'd returned Mei to the hospital that had provided such impeccable care for so long, from wherever she'd been relocated, and finally he would see her.

As soon as he'd received the email from Dr. O yesterday he'd called and gone through a complete report. Nothing had changed. She was in the same condition, no signs of awakening... but at least no change also meant she was unharmed by her seclusion.

She'd lost no weight, her skin remained unblemished, her vitals all normal. At least according to the report. But Wufei had to see her for himself, had to _know _she was truly alright. Unharmed. _Safe_. _**Back. **_

Merian had agreed to remain here tonight, to rest from their long flight, understanding Wufei's need to see Mei alone after such a long separation. Even if she did think it was due to her need for "isolation" for some imagined illness.

Once he saw Merian safely sunk down into the bubbles of the deep, recessed, overlarge bath, he returned to the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed.

He opened his cell with trembling hands to find Duo's welcome message.

"Welcome home. Missed you, a lot. Check your email as soon as possible. "

That was it.

Wufei was slightly disappointed, but, well, his cell wasn't as secure as his email was. Now that he was a "married man" it was always possible Merian may use the phone.

Wufei quickly booted up the laptop on the bedroom desk and logged in to his personal email.

"_Kitten , Lover, Koi, Fei:_

_I love you. I missed you. Dreamed of you. Your touch, your taste, your arms, your smile..._

_I wish we could have experienced Paris together. I bet you were in heaven with all that art and atmosphere everywhere. And I bet as much as you loved it, you hated yourself for enjoying anything. _

_Don't. It's OK Wufei to find joy or comfort in a bad situation. I'm glad it was Paris. At least you got to have that dream. Who knows, maybe someday we can go there together._

_Quatre did some incredible PR work for GUNDAM while we were in Florida, even hit the Mtv Spring Break circuit of interviews for a bit, and we have upgraded our contract somewhat. We leave Saturday morning for a 12 week spread of one and two day concerts all over the east coast, and even inland as far as Cleveland. _

_All the exposure from this short tour and the online stuff Quatre has going very likely will lead to more... It looks like we have finally hit "our big break" and it's about time. We've sure worked hard enough for it..._

_One good thing is that we'll be so busy with photo shoots and interviews and recording, filming, that I won't have time to wallow. I'll still miss you, but I won't just be ... sitting, waiting..._

_Anyway, today you come home. I have to see you, and will be watching in the shadows at the airport. _

_If I can't help myself, and I give in, to look into your eyes, let myself be seen, well... I hope it's OK. I hope it ... helps, not hurts. Both of us. _

_I love you Wufei. I know you're gonna be really busy, just getting back. And I know, or at least I hope, you'll be spending time with Mei. _

_And I know three days is short notice, but, God, I hope we can have some time, together, before GUNDAM leaves... _

_Email me. The guys know, I am yours at a word as long as, and whenever, we are in New York. We've wrapped the studio work as of this afternoon, so... my days, and of course, my nights are... open. _

_Yours, always,_

_Duo"_

Wufei read the message through twice, then looked shortly at his calendar. Today was the 8th , Tuesday. Saturday was the 12th. Tonight, as soon as they'd refreshed and eaten, he would finally see Mei.

He was scheduled to return to the office tomorrow afternoon. That left Thursday and Friday to try to schedule some time with Duo before he left Saturday morning.

For twelve weeks. God. Three months...

Wufei checked quickly through his online calendar for the office. Bless Tina, she'd booked him light. Mostly catch up paperwork, only a few meetings set for Friday.

He knew various deliveries were scheduled to be made to the house tomorrow and one on Thursday morning. Furniture and other items, drapes, plants, etc. that they'd *Merian* selected. Merian would be setting up the house to become their home. She would be occupied and busy.

Wufei quickly blocked out the afternoon and evening of Thursday off his work calendar and sent Tina an email with details to schedule Merian a shopping spree and full pampering spa day for Thursday afternoon and evening: shopping, hair, nails, facial, massage, dinner... everything. She wouldn't get home until after 8.

He arranged for the certificate to be delivered to the house by limousine Thursday just after lunch, with flowers and a card with a message from Wufei thanking her for all of her work at creating their home and for her to pamper herself, with a driver at her disposal. He then emailed Duo to let him know he'd be at the Towers by 2pm Thursday.

Logging off, Wufei sorted through their bags, separating what would need to be put away from what needed to be cleaned or otherwise needed attention.

As he placed the last bag into the hallway, Merian came from the bath, wrapped in her sky blue satin robe. "I'll make us some soup and sandwiches, shall I Wufei" she asked quietly.

He stood from placing the bag and nodded. "that sounds good Merian. I've sorted most of this. I'll grab a quick shower and join you before I leave for the hospital."

She nodded, smiled, and gave him a soft kiss before leaving the room.

Wufei contained himself admirably during dinner, letting none of his desire to bolt from the house show through. He forced himself to eat the dinner Merian'd prepared, quite delicious in fact, and helped to clear the dishes before slipping on his leather jacket.

As he shrugged it onto his shoulders he turned toward Merian in the archway leading into the kitchen. "I'll be late. Don't try to wait up."

"I'm glad she's doing better Wufei." she stepped forward onto her tiptoes to kiss Wufei lightly. "if I'm sleeping when you come home, if I don't wake" she tiptoed up to kiss him gently again, "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning before you go to the office."

She stepped back and watched as he took his keys from the hook by the door and exited the side door to the garage. Wufei flipped the switch by the door and pressed the remote mounted there as he entered the garage. His eyes fell on the beauty sitting there under the fluorescent lights.

As the shackles of the forced marriage decreed by Dr. O had settled over Wufei's soul, and he'd found no glimmer of hope for escape, Wufei had grown rebellious in a way he'd never before experienced.

In his position with L5 Wufei had a hefty expense account that he'd almost never used. He'd paid for flights and such, like the trip to London, from the account, but had never really indulged in the perks available.

He'd been more than willing to allow Dr. O to reclaim any 'surplus' funds at each budget review and apply those funds to Mei's care. Anything to shut the prick up in his bitching about the exorbitant costs of maintaining her care.

At the outset he'd told Dr. O to take any funds left each budget year for the hospital.

But. In January, Dr. O'd taken her. Wufei didn't know where she was, who cared for her, anything. And dammed if he was gonna give Dr. O any money.

Besides, he'd reasoned, his monthly salary was half what any comparable company would pay, reduced almost immediately as his trust fund disbursement was final.

Dr. O owed him.

Not only for the money he'd shafted him, not only for the horrible excuse for a father he'd been to both Wufei and Mei, not only for taking Mei away and forcing this marriage, but for hurting Duo.

And Wufei knew, the absolute best way to get to Dr. O was in the bank accounts. The man had no qualms spending for his own luxury, but it just killed him to have to spend money on Wufei or Mei.

Wufei had acquisitioned the funds under his executive contract for a company funded vehicle expenditure. He'd reasoned that as a married man, with a wife from another country who'd never driven, she would need the safety and convenience of the limo he'd been regularly assigned.

Wufei didn't want her taking a cab everywhere. It wasn't safe. Not for the wife of a high profile executive. She was taking driving lessons, but there was no reason really for her to drive. She was the trophy wife. Part of Dr. O's contract with Li. Let her be displayed, pampered.

Besides, while the Towers had had limousine parking available given the clientele of executives and celebrities living there, this little house Dr. O had provided did not.

A car was on call for Merian at all times, a fifteen minute wait at most if she wanted to get out, but if Wufei wanted to go somewhere after he'd returned home from the office, to the hospital, take his *wife* to dinner, whatever, it made sense to have a car. If Wufei had any need of a limo he could still always commission one from the L5 pool.

So, Wufei had taken his entire executive stipend and bought a beautiful baby of his own.

Wufei grinned outright at the thought of Mei's sure fire, smart comment about using Dr. O's money to but himself this beauty. Very similar to the one he'd seen that day at the car show with Duo, it was pearlescent white Porsche, shimmering with color in the sunlight, and deep, dark red leather and oak interior, with a state of the art sound system.

Wufei trailed a hand down the fender as he made his way to the driver's door. He had to laugh at himself as he started the engine and sat for a moment enjoying the powerful purr.

He revved it twice, and chuckled. He'd actually _missed _ the damn car. How do you develop affection for a car? Duo loved his 'vette, but hell, his parents' deaths had purchased it, it was all wrapped up in their being gone.

This car... it was almost like blood money or stud service, but ... still, Wufei inhaled the smell of the leather, felt the vibration of the car. Yes. He loved the damn thing.

He shook his head as he backed from the open garage and waited until the door had closed and the outside light had blinked twice to show the security system was reset before pulling the rest of the way from the driveway and turning toward the familiar pathway to the hospital.

A tingle of anticipation burned in his chest and his throat tightened at the thought that he was actually on his way to Mei's bedside. Finally, he would see her again.

Wufei parked the Porsche at the farthest lit parking spot, away from the likelihood of others parking close by. He'd put a fence around it every time he parked if he thought he could get away with it. As it was, the far edge parking was the best he could do.

Setting the alarm, Wufei turned toward the hospital. He froze a moment at the pain that shot through him and swayed a moment before clenching his teeth and taking a deep breath. Using every ounce of self-control he possessed, Wufei walked into the building instead of running flat out.

Wufei stopped once again outside Mei's door, jut drinking in the sight of her lying there, watching the rise and fall of the blankets. Alive, safe, _here._

He pushed through the door and stepped to her side. With a trembling hand he reached out and took her small hand into his. The other hand traced the tendrils of soft hair fanned out on the pillow. "God I've missed you Mei. So much."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek then just stood there a moment, taking in the vision of her, searching her face. She was no thinner, she'd received proper nutrition it seemed. Her skin tone was good, heartbeat strong...

Wufei sank to his knees at the side of the bed, not letting go of her hand. He rested his head against the edge of the mattress. "I'm sorry Mei. So sorry. I swear, someday I will find a way out for us. There has to be a way."

He choked as a sob tried to escape. "if only you'd wake up Mei. I miss you." he sighed, then settling comfortably began to talk to her as he'd always done, bringing her up to date in his life...


	14. Chapter 14

**Distance**

Wufei tuned out the monotonous tones of the peon delivering the upcoming budget proposals and the stats for the recently signed talents. He had zero interest in the status of L5's finances. Unless that little piss ant was about to tell them L5 was bankrupt and being confiscated by the I.R.S., resulting in Dr. O going to prison and Wufei thereby being free, nothing he said could matter at all.

Instead, Wufei focused his thoughts on the upcoming weekend.

It had been almost five months since his *wedding.*

During that time, he and Duo had enjoyed precious few hours together. They'd had that one long Thursday together when he'd returned from Paris. Then GUNDAM left on their extended tour.

They'd had one day together during that three month stint. One day after six weeks apart when he'd by chance accompanied Mamaru to a charity appearance in Toronto during the same weekend that GUNDAM had a show there.

One day they'd had together while he sent Mamaru off to enjoy the sights and night life on his own.

Then, GUNDAM finally returned to New York to stay for a while. Just over a week before they'd left again for a tour of the talk show circuit, Mtv video shots, on location stuff; garnering more exposure.

Hours stolen here and there, occasional evenings, or emails could not compare to the loss endured, could not hope to soothe the ache left by the time apart...

This weekend was Duo's birthday. Having been apart for their one year anniversary of meeting and their first date, Wufei had determined come hell or high water he would be with Duo for his birthday; even if he had to dream up something to travel to wherever GUNDAM was. But, luckily, Quatre'd worked out the schedule so GUNDAM was back home, and scheduled off for a few weeks.

Duo'd kept in touch by email while GUNDAM traveled, keeping Wufei informed of GUNDAM's advancement and the contract magic Quatre was performing.

Their popularity was soaring. The website got numerous hits, and they received fan mail both electronically and snail mail daily. To handle the growing need for PR they hired an executive assistant to interact with the press and process details. Someone similar to Wufei for Mamaru.

She worked for GUNDAM, not for the recording company. She had their best interest at heart and had an objective eye for what was good for the band. A friend of Zechs' from college. Noin, Duo'd said her name was. An odd name, but a beautiful woman.

Wufei hadn't met her, but he'd seen photos in the paper and on the newscasts. A dark haried beauty with an unusual hairstyle.

A part of him, a small part, worried at the attraction that the rag magazines built between the two, especially given Duo's known penchant for dark exotic beauty.

Not to mention the obvious attraction she held for Duo. Those photos of the two together clearly showed the looks she gave Duo. And while some of it may be build up for the press, Wufei was certain a good portion of the attraction was real.

He was familiar with manipulating the press, he'd done it several times for clients of his own. Wufei could see why the two were fodder for the media. Building on the hetero attraction was good for GUNDAM.

Especially after Quatre and Heero made it know they were together. Heero's brooding stare at times while they were interviewed by gushing young women made it timpossible to hide. And Quatre had no hope of hiding his adoring love struck looks either.

To have Trowa and Duo seen as free and hetero, or at least bi, gave hope to the rabid female fans. Besides, with the friendship between Wufei and Duo being so close, this diverted any unwanted attention or speculation about them...

Wufei knew about this aspect of stardom. He set up publicity stunts all the time for his clients. He knew it was all media BS, but... still.

He saw how she looked at Duo. And, in all fairness, while they were separated by this farce he could, and did, find release with Merian. Not just physical release, but emotional comfort as well. How could he fault Duo if he turned to someone?

Suddenly, Wufei couldn't breathe. His eyes snapped open and he stood suddenly before he remembered he was in the damn budget meeting. "Wufei" Dr. O snarled. All eyes flew to Wufei at the harsh sound of the chair scraping across the marble tiles from his lurching upward.

"Sorry," Wufei gasped, letting some of the sickness he was feeling show through the L5 mask. "I think something from lunch didn't agree with me." He bolted from the room and made his way to the executive washroom.

Sitting in the end stall, he suddenly did feel sick, very sick.

God. How _could_ he fault Duo if he found release with someone?

Duo knew, they **never** talked about it, Wufei could never do that to Duo, but ...but Duo knew: Wufei had Merian. Wufei slept with her, regularly. And knowing Wufei Duo knew that, despite all Wufei's intentions, despite everything, it wasn't just a fuck either.

Duo was right. Wufei couldn't be intimate with someone, inside someone, and have it be just a body, just a mindless, physical experience.

He did care for her. He cared about her pleasure, was careful to always bring her to passion...

He didn't love her. He **didn't** make love to her. It was sex.

But, sex with a friend, sex with someone he cared for.

No matter if it felt like he was shredding his heart each time he felt her shudder beneath him, each time he fell over the edge inside her and _WISHED, _with all that he was, that it was Duo. It wasn't. He knew it was her, who he was with...

Duo was alone. Desperately alone. And hurting. How could Wufei imagine that Duo would _stay _ that way?

Women, and men, threw themselves at Duo constantly. Even before GUNDAM became as popular as they were, it had been this way. Wufei had seen it himself. Duo was magnetic.

He drew lovers like moths to a flame. His hair was an obvious attraction, that braid swinging above that delectable ass all the time, shining with the myriad of color under the stage lights.

And he just oozed sex, sensuality, pleasure, lust...passion.

If Duo did choose to chase away the pain, to not be alone for a time, to find release Wufei could never, ever fault him.

And Wufei knew too, knowing Duo as _he _did, that Duo _was _perfectly capable of being with someone just for the passion.

No emotional involvement, just a body, a physical release. Duo'd explained to him how he'd shut down emotionally after Hilde. How he'd learned to lose himself to physical sensations... sex, alcohol, drugs, dancing... anything to numb the pain. to bury it under his senses.

And Duo was in pain now. Wufei knew that Duo was hurting now just as badly as he'd hurt after Hilde's attack. Maybe worse.

With Hilde, she'd still been there, at first. Hurting, broken, but there. Duo'd had a purpose trying to help.

Then, she'd taken her life. And when she did, she was _gone. _Utterly gone.

_Wufei _ was gone, but not really. He was there, just out of reach. In sight, but untouchable most of the time... and worse, Wufei was _sleeping with someone else._ Not just staying there, not just spending time with, but touching and being touched by, someone else...while Duo all but watched. From a distance. Alone.

Wufei panted with the effort not to be sick, but finally gave up and heaved into the bowl, until finally, shaking, he sat back and wiped his mouth. Just as he leaned back against the stall door, he heard a soft voice: "Mr. Chang, are you ok?"

He thought he recognized the voice. A junior executive assistant, recently joining the team, who'd been in the budget meeting. Joe maybe.

Wufei cleared his throat. "I'm... I'm fine." He assured. He stood, shakily, and left the stall. He washed his hands and rinsed his mouth at the sink. "I think, maybe the potato salad at lunch was... off. Tell Dr. O, I'm leaving." He glanced at the kid and left the washroom.

After explaining to Tina about the "potato salad" and that he likely wouldn't be in tomorrow either, he left.

He'd made plans for Merian to spend a long weekend at an island resort with her friend who was visiting from Japan. They were to leave tonight and would return Sunday evening.

He could have the whole weekend with Duo.

Dr. O never pushed the working all weekend button anymore. Still newlywed, it would send the wrong message to Merian's father if Wufei were away every weekend.

GUNDAM was here this weekend. Down time. Damned if Wufei was going to waste this unexpected opportunity.

He'd drop by, see Duo, have an early dinner and then take Merian to the airport before coming back for the night. Duo didn't expect him until later after the airport. He'd surprise him. He had to see Duo. Now.

Wufei pulled into the private parking basement at the Towers rather than the outside lot. He entered the security code for the elevator and composed himself on the ride upstairs. He tried to stop shaking as he made his way down the hall, but it seemed out of his control.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the doorway and took a deep breath before trying the handle. The door was locked and several scenarios went through Wufei's mind for _why _the door was locked, before Wufei clamped down on the fear and forced those thoughts from his mind.

Duo was probably out. Even if... if he... _were _to... be with someone, he certainly wouldn't bring them _**here.**_ Wufei unlocked the door and let himself into the apartment.

Wufei stood just inside the door, stunned, as he took in the room. He hadn't been back here since the welcome home after Paris.

The apartment was... well, chaos was really the only way to describe it. Suitcases in various stages of packed/unpacked were all over. On the sofa, the chair, in the hallway. Empty beer cans and liquor bottles were scattered everywhere among pizza boxes and McD bags... the coffee table was buried, the floor near the sofa, the table near the balcony door...

Wufei made his way further into the apartment. The kitchen was worse.

Duo'd obviously been drinking. A lot. Losing himself to the haze and numbness of alcohol.

He'd told Wufei of his coping mechanism when he lost Hilde. Living in a blur. Numb to his surroundings and pain.

How GUNDAM and Zechs had pulled him from the depths of apathy, despair.

But. He'd lived with them then, been with someone almost constantly. It'd been easier for someone to notice if he overdid it. Someone was there, close by, to see the destruction building.

Now... now Duo was living alone; at the apartment where they'd lived and loved so fiercely. Alone, but surrounded by Wufei.

Zechs was teaching and busy, and just not around, physically now, as much as he'd been back then, and GUNDAM was touring, recording, making videos... everyone was so busy, so... distracted.

Wufei felt cold fear clutch at his heart as he considered these things.

A new fear now. Forgotten was the fear of Duo finding warmth in another, now he feared Duo losing himself to a different darkness.

Duo was very emotional. He amplified things. Wufei knew that, he knew Duo fell hard, and lost himself deeply. What if Duo got lost, lost in the dark?

Wufei knew Duo could put on an act very well. He was capable of wearing a mask such that no one would guess just how deeply he was hurting. Especially if he was numb with drink or drugs.

With him living alone, and the guys busy and distracted, he could show up at the studio, or video or photo shoots, put on his mask, and they would have no clue just how far gone he was. How much he was dying... sinking.

Duo's emails had grown more distant over the last few weeks, less those of a lover and more those of a distant friend – as though they were just good friends, like they made out to the media.

He didn't try to initiate phone sex anymore, or describe what he wanted to do, or have done to him in emails...

Wufei had supposed it was too frustrating when it was all going to be left to "rosy palm" to handle, and had refrained too to not frustrate Duo. He wondered now if he should have pushed that aspect more. Maybe Duo felt ... undesired, or... cast aside...

Wufei heard something down the hall and quickly made his way to the bedroom.

Duo. He looked terrible. Gaunt. Pale. And obviously passed out stoned or drunk.

More cases of cans and bottles littered the bedroom. Duo lay rumpled in the center of the bed, naked, one hand wrapped around himself as though he'd fallen asleep reaching for or right after climax.

He looked... sad, almost... in pain, even in sleep. Not the peaceful beautiful Duo Wufei knew.

Not expecting Wufei until around 9 this evening, he'd likely thought to sleep it off and then clean up, hide this...

Wufei made a swift decision. Making his way back to the living room, he pulled out his cell. "Merian" he said quietly when she answered.

He explained about the "potato salad" incident, and reassured her he was okay, likely a bad lunch. But, just in case it was a precursor to something else, he didn't want to expose her before her weekend get-a-way with her friend.

He explained his rock star friend was in town and he would crash there. They were gonna have a guy's night anyway.

Her friend was already there, and she had Yuri to take her to the airport. After confirming that Yuri had arranged her pick up he wished her well and promised to see her when she returned.

Hanging up he sighed deeply. He pocketed the cell and quietly began to clean up.

Three hours or so later, as he pulled another batch of pasties from the oven , he saw from the corner of his eye a bleary eyed, unsteady Duo enter the kitchen wrapped in his plush amethyst robe.

"Wufei" Duo asked, incredulous, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Duo blinked and looked around at the clean kitchen and the racks of cooling pasties, and burritos, and the pot of soup on the stove.

Wufei carefully sat the hot tray he'd just pulled from the oven onto the stove, and slipped another batch in, setting the timer before turning.

Sighing, he answered, "Nissho. Duo." Wufei stepped close to Duo, who was now leaning against the door frame, a look of confusion and, yes irritation, on his face.

"Are you alright, Duo?" Wufei asked and leaned in to caress Duo's jaw before placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

"Fuck that Wufei." Duo pulled back, shaking his head, missing the flash of hurt in Wufei's eyes,

"I'm fine." He waved off any concern, "What the hell are you doing here before even fucking six o'clock?" he glanced around the kitchen again, "And how damn early did you get here? What's going on?"

Duo patted his robe pocket absently, and Wufei reached over to the counter, proffering the pack of cigarettes he'd found next to the coffee pot, and a lighter.

As Duo lit up and inhaled, eyes closed, Wufei leaned back against the counter. "So. You're still smoking I see."

Duo glared and Wufei cleared his throat, "Anyway. I left the office early, shortly after lunch. Ditched the budget meeting and begged off with Merian. I... I wanted to see you."

"You did huh?" Duo exhaled a trail of smoke, "why didn't you wake me? How long you been here? Did you clean the whole place?"

Duo glanced back over his shoulder toward the living room, then turned back to the kitchen, "And you've been cooking? A lot. What the hell? Expecting a party? That's a lot of food Wufei."

Wufei sighed, "you've been living on junk food. I figured if I cook up and freeze a few batches of things you like, you won't have to resort to burgers and pizza."

Duo sighed, "I like pizza Wufei." he raked his hand through his hair.

Then deflated a bit. "But I like your cooking more. Look, I'm gonna grab a shower. I'll be back in a bit." He turned, taking a few steps, missing Wufei's involuntarily raised had and the stunned look on Wufei's face. But he stopped just outside the doorway, took a deep breath, and turned back. As he did, he caught the movement of Wufei's hand dropping to his side.

He searched Wufei's face a moment, then two quick strides brought him to Wufei and he swept him into his arms. Some part of him took in Wufei's grip holding him just as tightly as he clung to Wufei.

"I've missed you Kitten " he rasped, "so fucking much. I need a shower, and a toothbrush, to be human. But, I need you more." He turned and nuzzled into Wufei's neck briefly, then pulled back. "Turn off the oven and come shower with me."

Wufei squeezed tighter before stepping back enough to take Duo in a hard, needy kiss. Cutting it short, he stepped back and turned off the oven. Removing the tray of pasties, he slipped them onto the stove and shut off the timer.

Turning back he smiled. "you do need a shower, and a toothbrush, but I don't care." He stepped back in and kissed Duo tenderly, slowly before turning toward the bedroom. "let's get you cleaned up."

Duo looked sheepish and turned his gaze away as they made their way to the bedroom. "you're early Wufei." he shook his head, "I was gonna have the place cleaned up and have some real food ready when you got here."

"I figured'" Wufei answered "I was very early. I didn't mean to... well, I meant to surprise you, but not in a bad way. I... I really wanted to see you."

Wufei watched as Duo undressed and entered the shower. He followed shortly, and pulled Duo back against his chest under the warm spray. Duo leaned into Wufei's support letting his head fall back onto Wufei's shoulder.

Wufei stood there a bit, just enjoying an arm full of Duo. Finally he stood up from against the tile and pushed them a step forward.

He carefully loosened the braid and began to lather Duo's hair, shivering a bit at Duo's moan. Duo loved it when Wufei played with his hair and Wufei loved to run his fingers through the honeyed auburn silk. Washing Duo's hair was a favorite pastime of his. He massaged Duo's scalp, then down over his neck and shoulders. He kept constant contact as he rinsed, then worked on the conditioner.

Duo turned, taking his own turn at washing Wufei while the conditioner soaked. He washed Wufei's hair, and then pulled them both under the spray to rinse. Stepping back forward Duo began to lightly trace his hands over Wufei's body, then following his fingers' path with his tongue. Soon, he found himself on his knees looking up at a flushed, lightly panting Wufei.

He kept his eyes locked on Wufei holding his gaze. "I've missed you Wufei. Missed feeling your hard, hot cock in my mouth." At Wufei's gasp he lunged forward, engulfing Wufei deep into his throat. Wufei's hands tightened in his hair, as his back arched and his head fell back. "Duo" he moaned, deep and long.

Duo Wufei his hands up over Wufei's muscled thighs, tracing back over that fine ass, then forward to cup his heavy sac. "yes Duo" Wufei moaned again, dropping his hand to Duo's shoulders, surrendering himself to Duo.

Duo eased back a bit, then gently encouraged Wufei's hips to rock until he was in a steady, smooth rhythm. He traced his hand back, into Wufei's cleft, and pressed his fingers against his pucker.

'Duo!' Wufei rocked harder, "yes Duo, inside me" his rocking grew more frantic until Duo pressed him back against the tile.

He eased his fingers inside, gently, slowly, twisting, scissoring, until Wufei was panting, clenching his shoulders, begging insensibly: "Duo, oh fuck, Duo please, I need you, your cock, yes Duo."

Releasing Wufei's cock from his mouth, Duo pushed gently, "turn around Wufei." he groaned. Blindly Wufei obeyed, overcome with need, he couldn't stop rocking against those fingers still working inside him.

Duo grabbed the baby oil from the shelf and drizzled it over his hand and Wufei easing the slide. "Wufei" he growled, "I am going to fuck you Wufei now."

He positioned himself even as Wufei called out, 'yes Duo, please yes." He bent Wufei over to grasp the edge of the tub, leaving his ass high.

Watching his cock press against Wufei's pucker he growled again, "hold on Wufei" he plunged into Wufei's tightness in one deep slide, watching his cock disappear into that tight heat, watching Wufei's body pull at him, feeling the grip pulling.

"Ahh!" Wufei called out, throwing his head back as Duo filled him, pushing back, straightening his legs ad locking his knees. "Duo!'

Duo's grip tightened on Wufei's hips, holding him at the angle so he could see every thrust as he felt it, see Wufei open for him. He thrust deeply, harshly, "Wufei." he growled, "Wufei so long Fei."

Wufei started to raise himself up, but Duo pushed him back down, "hold on Fei... hold - on, because - because... I can't" Duo's thrusts increased in speed and depth as he lost himself in fucking Wufei. "so – long." He growled, "So... hot. So.. tight" he pounded into Wufei barely easing up as he felt Wufei's feet slip a bit. Duo threw his head back as he felt the eruption coming, "Wu...fei. Fei!"

Wufei pushed himself back against Duo, tighter, taking him deeper, and locking his left arm, reached his right hand down to pump his own cock. "Duo" he cried, giving voice to the pleasure Duo brought him. "yes Duo, fuck me Duo"

That did it. He was rewarded by Duo's wordless growl and hard, deep, pounding thrusts. Suddenly Duo froze, deep deep inside, and a keening cry was pulled from him, echoing in the bathroom. Feet planted, grip bruising his hips, fingers digging in, Wufei was overwhelmed by the hot pulsing of Duo splashing against his prostate, and the need Duo had for him, pushing him over the edge into his own release.

He pulled and squeezed as he erupted against the edge of the tub. After a moment, spent, he dropped his hand, bringing it back to the tubs edge to keep himself from falling over. He felt Duo stagger behind him as he came back to the present, then his easing back gently. "shit Wufei." Duo hissed, "I'm sorry"

"I'm not." Wufei's voice was warm, loving, sincere. "I'm not sorry at all Duo. That was... incredible. I needed you too Nissho, just as much."

Duo leaned down and helped Wufei to stand, running them both under the now cooling spray before they stepped out and into their robes. Duo stopped at the sink to brush his teeth, then turned, pulling Wufei in for a minty, languid kiss. They staggered to the bed and curled up around each other.

"I didn't mean to be so rough Kitten, just... it's been so _long._" Duo moaned as he buried his face in Wufei's hair.

Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo, pulling him in close, "I know Nissho. I missed you too, so so much."

Wufei moved them around so he was resting on Duo's shoulder, Duo's arms holding tight, and ran his hands over Duo's chest and stomach. "that's why I came early Duo. I had to see you. I didn't mean to catch you off guard, or anything. I just had to see you."

he twirled a finger around a nipple. "you worried me Nissho. When I arrived. Are you... ok? I mean, I know you're not _okay_ but," he sighed, "You know what I mean." He trailed off.

Duo sighed, "Yeah, I know. No, obviously, I am not okay. But, it's not as bad as it looks. I haven't cleaned up in a while. Most of this mess is from before we left on this last trip. Things snuck up on me then and I didn't straighten before we flew out."

He took a deep breath, "I meant to have most of this, and myself, cleaned up before you got here," he glanced over at the clock, "in another couple hours."

Wufei tilted his head back, looking up at Duo. Wufei's eyes were solemn, nothing new there, but he didn't rise to the teasing tone Duo tried to use.

"I thought as much." Wufei said. He kept looking at Duo, some expression Duo didn't understand playing across his features, along with the worry already there.

Wufei cleared his throat, closed his eyes, and snuggled in deeper against Duo. "I'm glad I came early Duo. I'm glad I saw. I don't want your mask, your act. I know you're hurting. I know it's easier to interact with the mask, that somehow it masks part of the pain from yourself. And while I don't' want to see you hurt, especially from pain caused by me, I don't want the front, the act, either. If you're pissed, or depressed, in a dark or black mood, angry... don't cover it, don't bury it and hide it from me, smiling and pretending. It'll just fester and grow worse."

He turned again, looking back up at Duo. "I know. Please, don't lie to me Duo. Don't hide. Not from me."

Duo held Wufei's gaze from some time before closing his eyes. "I understand Wufei." he trailed his fingers through Wufei's hair, twirling an a lock of hair between his fingers, "and sometimes I do need the mask. The darkness is _right there_ Wufei. like quicksand, trying to suck me in. especially during down time. Here, alone, at night..."

he let his voice trail off, then started up in a bit when Wufei didn't say anything, just held him tighter. "When I'm out with GUNDAM, performing, with fans, in clubs, I have a focus. I'm able to lose this, lose me, bury it. But when I'm sitting here, waiting for a call, or a visit, that may or may not come, I can't think of anything but you.

Either **this** you, **my** you" his hold tightened, "your love, your touch, your voice. Or worse, I dream of you, feel you remember you, taste you, then... I wake up," Duo all but growled, then his hold fell away, "I start _wanting _you, and I can't _have _you, unless that rare call comes, and then I'm left to my own touch, my faithful "rosy palm" and her buddy Jack Daniels."

Duo's voice had grown hard, bitter, and Wufei knew he wasn't done, not at all. Duo's hold grew tighter, fierce "then I think of, or dream of, the _other _ you. The you I can't touch. The you that is being touched by, and touching, _someone else_. You with **her.**"

He was holding so tight now, Wufei found it hard to breath, his voice so _cold_, so bitter. "I can see it Wufei." Duo went on, his voice deadening and Wufei knew his eyes were closed tight, he wasn't even sure if Duo really remembered he was there,

"I can see it," Duo whispered, hissed really, "you pounding into her. Her small pixie hands on you, her little legs wrapped around you, you touching her, her calling your name. I can hear _you_, calling –"

he took a fast breath, "your face. That look on your face when you cum Wufei. That look that was **only mine.**" Duo growled, was almost panting.

Wufei raised himself up to look at Duo and was knocked breathless by the pain there, the pain and rage on Duo's face. Eyes clenched shut as he went on, "that catch in your voice, that I love to hear when you call out, that call of 'yes'. But not yes Duo. No. Now I hear your voice calling and it's yes _Merian _as you find that moment _with her._"

Suddenly Wufei found himself pressed flat on his back, Duo hovering over him, glaring at him for a bare second, then Duo was up, on the side of the bed, head cradled in his hands as he tried to pull himself together.

Wufei pulled himself to his knees behind Duo and placed a trembling hand on Duo's back. Before he could say anything, Duo went on, anguish giving his voice a timbre Wufei had never heard before, it tore at him, shredded his heart to hear it.

"the worst part is, the Wufei I know, and I _know,_ you hold her, like I hold you, like you hold _me. _I know Wufei. I know you have to. I know it's who you are. Just sex maybe, but it is not in your makeup not to care. And bringing her to that point, hearing her call your name, you're gonna hold her, protect her, caress her. Let her small, soft hands touch you, pet you. you may think of me. Maybe. Maybe not. But not at that moment. At _that _moment Wufei you are _not mine._ You're _hers._ And it's killing me."

Duo's voice was so soft by the end Wufei almost didn't hear, even with his head resting right against Duo's back, even so close.

Duo slumped down, then started to shake, rocking, his arms wrapped tight around his middle as though holding himself together.

Wufei drew closer, slowly, wrapping his arms around Duo, pulling him close back against him, rocking with him.

He realized he was speaking softly, over and over, "yours Duo, yours." He raised his voice and held on tighter. "I am yours Duo. I swear."

He held on until Duo's trembling eased off and he began to relax. Gently, Wufei eased them down until they lay spooned together. He held Duo as tightly as he could, whispering he knew not what into Duo's ear until Duo slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Wufei lay there a long time after Duo nodded off, staring at the ceiling. How much longer before Duo broke, before one of them became so dead inside they couldn't go on... well, one thing he could do was put a stop to the uncertainty. He would explain to Merian that he needed some guy time.

When GUNDAM was in town he would schedule a firm meeting time. At least then Duo wouldn't be sitting, waiting. He would _make_ time. Whatever it took. Duo deserved that.

Hell, he deserved an end to this nightmare, but Wufei shied away with very fiber of his being at the thought of ending them. There had to be a way out, somehow... he would find a way to get them through this. Some way, without Duo being destroyed. Without losing himself beyond recovery.

He knew, a part of his soul died every time he lay with Merian. That would lessen too.

He'd work later hours, more weekends. Travel with Mamaru. Spend more time with Mei. Find a way to ease away from her, naturally, normally, so he wouldn't hurt too her as badly as he hurt Duo.

Finally Wufei drifted off too, exhausted, despairing of finding an end that wouldn't leave three souls destroyed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the coming months, things changed. GUNDAM toured more and more. Finding time together grew more and more difficult. Tabloids exploited more on Duo's excessive clubbing, partying, the ultimate rocker bad boy. They built up too, the "relationship" between Duo and Noin, in together's company often.

Duo explained that Noin had come from a relationship with a married boss, one that had developed over time, and where she'd swallowed the "I'm gonna leave her soon, she treats me like shit" lines for three years before she woke up and faced reality.

His bolting from their bed when his cell rang with his wife calling because she was in labor kinda hit her over the head and she'd ended it.

Gone into the music executive field where she was too busy, and traveled too much, to be lonely or miss things. She was less than a year apart from him and looking for no relations right now. But, one always needed a friend.

Duo had told her a bit of his story. She didn't know who Wufei was, but she got the idea. She was supportive, without being judgmental or condescending. Wufei was glad Duo had her as a friend.

Wufei knew Duo hadn't been with anyone else. Those few times they were together always began with frantic lovemaking, Duo mumbling or calling out always at some point about "so long, Wufei so long" Wufei always made sure to bring Duo to a quick early release before settling in to worship Duo's body for as many hours has they had available.

But the party persona, the drinking, the drugs, Wufei worried about that. All too often Wufei would hear from a depressed or worried Duo who was far enough gone in his cups that he would call Wufei at any hour, or text or email the strangest, sometimes saddest messages.

Wufei explained to Merian that being a rock star wasn't all the movies made it out to be. It was lonely, stressful, tiring. And he told her his friend had lost someone dear to him and was just trying to deal.

Wufei could see in the appearances GUNDAM made, or when caught by reporters, how gaunt Duo was growing. He was never without shades now. Those beautiful eyes covered, hiding behind darkened glass day or night.

Wufei would come to the apartment when he had an unexpected evening, or a cancelled appointment to find a hammered Duo. Or a Duo who was practically unconscious.

In fact, this happened enough times, with Duo responding with growing irritation, escalating to anger "you checking up on me Wufei?" that Wufei made sure not to do it anymore. If he had unexpected time, he would text Duo. If he didn't answer, Wufei didn't come over.

Wufei was at a loss how to approach this problem. He knew, he had no right really, to be angry or to try to control anything Duo did. He knew Duo was trying to numb the pain, anger... loss. It was his fault Duo was this way, in this spiral, and he truly had no idea how to stop it.

Wufei had distanced himself from Merian as much as he consciously could. They'd settled in to the "Married couple" routine, sex once or twice a week, roses now and then. She was the typical executive wife: shopping, spas, time with the girls...

Still, no matter his efforts, Wufei obviously was not there for Duo as Duo needed. Duo was a very... physical person. Wufei missed Duo's touch, body, taste, hands,... but he knew, no matter how he missed Duo, he knew with every fiber of his soul that as much as he loved or needed Duo, Duo _needed_ more.

First of all, Wufei had Merian. although he was withdrawing from her, he couldn't forgo relations with her entirely. So he did get to find physical release somewhat regularly.

And that lack of touch, that need to be held or touched, to touch another, that need that was being stifled, ignored, in Duo's life led to more whiskey, more vodka, more pot, more whatever Duo could get, or wanted to get. And less care that Duo took for himself. Wufei could see him wasting away.

Rumors began to circulate of unrest with the band. Of maybe too high too soon. Missed practices, one fumbled appearance at an outdoor festival where Duo'd had to restart a song when he got lost in the middle made headlines.

Speculation about how hammered Duo was 90 percent of the time was fodder for the vultures for weeks. Dr. O had a heyday with that one. Making sure to bring it up in every conversation he had when Wufei was in the room, grateful that L5 had not signed GUNDAM.

The other members of GUNDAM did not come out and directly blame Wufei. No, they didn't confront him or send hate mail or anything, but none would return his calls or emails, no matter how worried he was about Duo, no matter what he tried.

The holidays this year were a sharp contrast to the last. No laughter, no mistletoe escapades, no rowdy football games...

GUNDAM was on extended tour in southern states. Communication from Duo was minimal. When they did talk, Duo was alternating between quiet, reserved – totally not Duo – or bitter, angry, lost – or blubbering and sad...

Wufei sent a Christmas gift, but GUNDAM had changed a tour date due to a blizzard and it didn't catch up to Duo until almost New Year's... Wufei withdrew into his L5 shell, deeper, farther than ever.

Finally, it was Zechs who confronted Wufei about Duo's deepening spiral. After apparently one 2 am call too many from an anguished, drunken Duo, Zechs showed up at Wufei's home. Waiting outside one dawn as Wufei came out for the morning paper, he stood there, leaning against the garage door.

Wufei startled and automatically thought the worst at seeing Zechs in his driveway at barely 6am. "Zechs?" he asked as he stood there, and was shaken by the cold, malicious anger emanating from the man as he answered.

"tell your **wife** you have an unexpected morning meeting and meet me at the diner at 5th street in half an hour. If you're not there, I am coming back here, and we will talk in your living room."

He turned to leave, but Wufei reached for his sleeve, "Wait! What's wrong? Is Duo-?"

Zechs cut him off. "Duo's fucked _Wufei_ and you know it. He's so fried he doesn't know what damn city they're in half the time. Look. I am not getting into this here. Come to the diner." He walked away.

Wufei stood there, shocked. Damn, what had happened? He shook himself and made his excuses to Merian.

Meeting Zechs at the suggested diner, a wary Wufei took his seat at the corner table. Zechs wasted no time.

He pushed the cup of coffee at Wufei and as soon as he took a sip he began. "you're killing him Wufei and it has to stop." Zechs opened.

Wufei sighed inwardly. Duo was okay. At least, as ok as possible. But he wasn't hurt somewhere or anything. Duo must have unloaded on Zechs. Good. He needed to be able to unload on _someone._

Zechs went on. "Look. I know, you're fucked too. This whole thing is a screwed up mess. But Duo is sinking. Fast. And he doesn't care anymore. Something has to give Wufei. I mean it, you're killing him. That "incident" they blew up in Rolling Stone? That was actually worse than they made it out to be. Trowa said they had to do an instrumental number after the fuck up song before Duo could pull it together enough to sing." Zechs sighed, rubbed both hands over his face, and looked into Wufei's shocked, worried eyes.

"Let him go Wufei. End it. Before it's too late. Before he loses GUNDAM and everything else too. Before he loses himself, and we lose _him._" He shook his head. "I am telling you. if you don't find some way out of this, you're gonna lose him in a much worse, more permanent way than if you end it and let him go."

Wufei sat there, shocked, but not. Numb, scared, resigned... "Zechs. I have talked to Duo about "ending it" as you put it. About letting him go. I can see what this is doing to him, to both of us. I..."

Wufei swallowed, "I talked to him about, finding release ... with someone. He was adamant that it would not happen. I talked to him about... letting me go, for his own sanity. He would hear nothing of it."

Wufei looked down at his coffee. "Duo knows. I love him. I have never loved anyone, or anything, aside from Mei. I love him Zechs. I have tried to steer him away, tried everything I know to make the time we do have better. He refuses to quit. He wants me, he loves me, and as long as he wants me here, well... I can't walk way if he wants me Zechs, I can't"

Wufei closed his eyes, remembering the last time he'd talked to Duo. The argument about Duo fucking another, the makeup sex, the resignation and defeat as Duo told him he couldn't give up.

Duo wanted out, Wufei knew, wanted away from the drama, the pain, the fear. but just as much, he was terrified to give in. knowing, if he did give up and walk away, they might never be able to fix it.

But, what was going to be left if he didn't?... Zechs' voice pulled Wufei from his musings.

"Fine then Wufei. I will ... support Duo in this, as his brother, I will be there to pick up the pieces, but... I don't know what will be left when it's done. And I will tell you now. If he gets the balls to go, I will do all in my power to help him.

GUNDAM is seriously discussing a sabbatical. A "separation" if you will. Quatre's computer business is well enough established he can take a break, no problem. Heero, well, he's with Quatre, and his physical fitness thing, combined with the stardom GUNDAM has now, means anyone would work with him on choreography and training in a heartbeat.

Trowa, he's been spending wisely. Has opened a couple restaurants and is quite willing to take a year or so off and cook. He loves it... anyway, if Duo can find it in himself to walk away, you have to let him Wufei."

Wufei turned his gaze out the window. "I know." He whispered, "I know Zechs. Please. Just remember. I love him. This is killing me too. I'm just not on entertainment tonight, or drowning it in alcohol."

He sighed, "look. I have to get to the office. Take care, and take care of Duo, as only you can." Wufei threw a 20 on the table and walked away.

Zechs watched the overburdened figure walk away, the defeat clearly heavy on his shoulders, and closed his eyes.

Wufei had looked every bit as dead and beat as Duo sounded. The deadness in his eyes just as Duo'd described from when they first met...

Damn. This whole thing just was so fucked...


	15. Chapter 15

**Found and Lost**

The sound of Wufei's emergency ring tone penetrated his consciousness, jerking him from sleep. That tone, that was the hospital! As he shot upright in bed, Wufei's eyes were automatically drawn to the clock. 4:47 am. God! They'd never called at such an hour. Mei!

Wufei dove for the bedside table, grabbing the phone. "This is Fei!" he gasped as he opened the phone.

"Mr. Chang, this is Dr. Orton." A deep voice responded. "I am calling about your sister, Ms. Chang."

"Is she ok?" Wufei was as near to panic as he could remember being since Mei was hit by that truck. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, god...

"Mr. Chang. Everything is fine. Well, more than fine, really. Relax. Take a deep breath. Your sister has awakened"

Wufei's gasp was loud, especially as it was followed by complete silence as Wufei forgot to breathe again. It was a long moment, then "Mr. Chang? Are you alright? Are you still there?"

"Did... did you say... Mei is... awake?" Wufei whispered. "_Awake,_ awake? She... knows who she is? She's... Mei?"

The doctor chuckled lightly. "Yes Mr. Chang. She is awake. And yes, she knows who she is and who you are. The one she has asked for repeatedly for the last hour."

"Hour!" Wufei all but shouted. "she's been awake for an hour?! And I am only now being called? Why?" by the end, Wufei was very close to angry.

"Yes, an hour. We had to verify her cognitive function, as you are well aware. Under the terms of the Court order, we could not honor her desire to call you, rather than... her father, until we were able to determine her mental state." The doctor paused. "as you know, I have been in charge of Mei's care for more than a year now. I am well aware of where her ... best interests lay as to caregivers. I wanted to be certain before I called ... anyone."

The doctors voice was dark during this statement. He knew Wufei's care and devotion. Conversely, he knew where Mei stood with Dr. O. He didn't care if it took until dawn to satisfy the Court's specifications if it meant he could call Wufei rather than Dr. O.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Wufei almost panted. "Yes. Of course. I understand. She's asked for me? She remembers me? She's really awake... ok?" Wufei was in a flurry searching for pants, his shoes, his keys.

"yes. She's doing exceptionally well in fact. For a young woman in a coma for such a long period of time she exhibits miraculous muscle control. I attribute that to your diligence in caring for her, your ongoing range of motion therapies. She is naturally very weak, but that is quite to be expected and will improve with time. Has improved even in just the short time she has been alert.

And while her physical strength may be depleted, her mental capacity is not in any way impaired. I am quite impressed, amazed really. I have prepared the necessary paperwork declaring her to be her own ward based on our conversation and her responses to the tests.

She has asked only for you. Very insistent that no one be informed aside from you. It seems that she has some recollection of some of the events that have transpired while she was comatose. She recalls some of your conversation during your visits and will not discuss anything beyond my necessary questions until she speaks to you."

"I'm on my way." Wufei assured the doctor as he made his way to the Towers basement garage. "I'll be there in 10 minutes. Tell her. Tell her I'm coming." Wufei's agitation was obvious as he climbed into the car. He sat back, then took a deep breath. "doctor. Please, tell her... tell her I am on my way."

"don't worry, I already have. I will see you in a little while Mr. Chang." The doctor disconnected the call.

Wufei flopped back against the seat. He was so glad Merian was off visiting her mother for a week. He wouldn't have to beg off any time with her. Wufei had been able to say goodbye to Duo last night, to take him to the airport during early hours this morning for his flight. To make love in _their _bed, and actually stay overnight, to sleep in sheets that smelled of Duo for a change.

Awake! What a time for Duo to be away with GUNDAM in Canada... He'd been so... off lately.

Wufei himself hadspent a lot of weekends away himself lately between traveling and press appearances. _God, what if she'd awoken while he was gone? _

He'd had to take Merian to that last so called business seminar, the couples themed one last month. After he'd promised Duo that weekend too... Then the trip for his and Merian's first anniversary, which of course just had to be the one weekend GUNDAM was in New York.

Last night was the first time they'd spent together in almost two months...

He and Duo had enjoyed the extra evening together last night. The hours alone, with Merian gone, they'd made love several times, but... something just seemed... different. More so than they had been lately. Duo'd been distant even as they held each other...

He'd wanted to talk to Duo, try to figure out what was going on in his mind, what was wrong, besides the obvious, but Duo'd distracted him every time the conversation got too serious.

Now Duo was gone with GUNDAM for a special Friday / Saturday event just when Merian was finally away.

Wufei was supposed to meet him late tomorrow night at the band's getaway cottage after they got back from the trip. The others had driven up in the van Thursday to setup. Duo'd stayed for the extra time to be with Wufei and caught a flight up. He planned to ride back with them to be dropped off at the cottage to spend some more time with Wufei while _she _was gone.

They were to have Saturday night and all day Sunday together alone too before he had to go back to work Monday, when Dr. O returned to the offices,... before Merian came back.

Wufei had determined he was going to make Duo talk to him during that alone time, to confront him about last month's conversation with Zechs, about the increased substance use, try to shake the melancholy.

He couldn't do that _now_, not with Mei awake. And Duo didn't know, wasn't here.

God! She's awake! Wufei started to shake.

He dropped his head in his hand at the red light. Awake. He... he could finally be with Duo for good. Get rid of Merian! Dr. O had no hold...

god! awake!

And how incredibly perfect that Dr. O was away as well until Monday. Wufei could have today alone with Mei, no Dr. O wanting to know why he wasn't at the office, no Merian whining. If only Duo were still here it would be perfect!

Wufei got a grip enough to dial Duo's cell number, to tell him! Then cursed when he heard it ringing in the car! What? Oh damn! Duo must have dropped it when Wufei took him to the airport a few hours ago.

Wait... he ... he had to know he didn't have it by now, the flight had landed, what, more than an hour ago now?... why not have one of the guys call, or text, let Wufei know...

Well, maybe, maybe he figured Wufei was sleeping *and he had been*, yeah, Duo probably just planned to call Wufei later this morning after getting some sleep himself...

They _were_ working, putting on a show. He'd need some rest before things got started. Yeah. Duo just probably planned to call later this morning.

Great... he wouldn't be able to get through to Wufei with him at the hospital...

Wait, what was the name of that hotel they were staying at? Hmmm... Ah, The Tundra. Wufei checked his listings and called. Speaking to the night clerk he left a message: "cannot come to the cottage tomorrow. Emergency has arisen here. Come home instead. Will explain all."

Wufei He wanted to say Call Me, but knew it was likely calls would not get through...

Wufei sighed. Duo would be disappointed, but... Wufei would fix it, make everything right, just a few more days and **all **would be alright.

He realized he was pulling into the hospital parking lot completely on autopilot.

God! Awake! Really awake, and ... herself, the doctor had said... finally!

All thoughts of anything not Mei flew from his mind and he began to tremble again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei wove in and out of Monday morning's rush hour traffic, anxious to get to the apartment.

Mei was awake, safe. He still couldn't believe it. He'd finally managed to get set everything up with the hospital just this morning.

She was able to walk, with a walker for now, for safety, but at the rate she was getting her strength back that wouldn't be for long.

She had a cell phone at hand programmed to his. The hospital had strict orders to contact no one other than him, and Dr. O never inquired anyway.

The court documents were notarized and filed under seal first thing this morning, with her wishes known that no notification be made without inquiry.

Unless Dr. O specifically inquired at the hospital he would not know until Wufei told him. The doctors could act under the authority granted under the provisions without having to contact Dr. O.

The doctor had requested Mei stay for three more days, to build her strength and make certain there was no relapse. She'd not only agreed, she'd insisted that she would be fine for a few days while he took care of explaining things to Merian and made things up to Duo.

He'd told her everything that had happened while she was asleep. Everything. How he loved Duo, what Duo'd been forced to endure from Wufei because of Dr. O's malice.

The sham marriage, everything.

She hadn't hated Wufei as he'd feared. She'd felt horrible to be held as a weapon against him, also as he'd worried, but he'd promised never to lie to her and couldn't do so now...

She'd told him she felt so loved and humbled by what he'd done to keep her safe, what he'd endured. She still loved him, and she was alert and safe.

Dr. O couldn't harm her now and Dr. Thorton had assured them no one would see her before the discharge. She wanted Wufei and Duo to have some time alone together so Wufei could make it right and then finally, finally Duo would meet her.

On Thursday she'd be discharged to come home and she would come stay with them at their place. Wufei would set up that empty room finally into the bedroom it was meant to be. Wufei was sure Duo would want her there too.

She'd insisted he take some alone time for him and Duo, to devote time to Duo for all he'd put him through this past year. Especially these last few months.

He'd missed this special weekend with Duo too, another weekend he _promised _ to Duo. He'd tried to call Duo at the hotel several times Friday and Saturday, but hadn't been able to get through.

By the time things calmed down at the hospital Friday afternoon, and he'd answered everything, filled out all the paperwork, made all the necessary calls, **after** he'd devoted the majority of the day itself to only Mei, Wufei had fallen asleep at her bedside.

Then, Saturday, spent talking to her... watching her laugh, her eyes light up when he brought her the chocolate and banana fudge sundae... everything just running together, finally it had hit Wufei very very late Saturday night as he watched her sleep a normal sleep, where she moved and murmured and... lived, it had hit him that Duo had to be back by now...

Wufei called the apartment, but it went to machine. Duo must have gone home to one of the guys' places instead... well... it was too late now to call around lookinh. Surely they were all exhausted after such a long trip. Wufei would call Quatre in the morning...

Then, Mei'd had a nightmare and awoken Sunday late morning crying, sobbing, scared to death that Wufei had finally left her all alone and Dr. O'd locked her away for good.

It had terrified Wufei to see her so hysterical, it took quite some time to calm her and he'd demanded Dr. Thorton. The doctor explained it was completely normal, and now that she'd worked her way through it, he doubted the hysteria would manifest again... perfectly normal to experience some emotional trauma... and while she may have some dreams, she was lucid and able to comprehend. It would be fine.

Once everything was calm again, and they'd talked everything out, Wufei realized it was almost dinner hour. ... and he still hadn't called Duo... Wufei felt awful.

To have forgotten something so so important as getting in touch with Duo after cancelling Saturday. Even with this amazing wonderful thing of Mei being returned to him, to have forgotten Duo, after everything else he had put him through...

He knew Duo was pissed, wouldn't call him... he'd figured that out after the fifth or sixth message left for the clerk and she'd blurted, "look! I told him, he threw the message slip away, I saw him, he's not gonna call ya, eh? Just leave it already" Yes. Duo was upset, rightfully so, and then... for Wufei not to call most of Sunday either... well.

He'd left another voice message on the machine at the apartment knowing Duo had to be home by now, asking Duo to please call his cell, he'd explain... but he wasn't sure if Duo was there listening, smoking, glaring, or if he'd gone with the guys...

He couldn't bring himself to say it on the answering machine... it had to be in person.

Then Wufei had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep with Mei combing his hair with her fingers, reassuring him he'd given up too much for everything not to come out right...

Now, finally this morning, he'd awoken, stiff, but resolved. He _had_ to talk to Duo - today. And Mei'd understood. She was much more aware of herself, her psyche much less fragile, and she'd demanded Wufei go, now, and fix it...

First Wufei would make it right with Duo, then... well, then he'd have to explain to Merian. She didn't deserve what was coming. The poor kid really loved him, bastard that he was, this was going to hurt her, but... he felt for her, he'd make it as easy for her as he could, but it was over. She returned later this morning, but expected that he was at the office. He could confront her tonight, or tomorrow, it depended on Duo now, what he wanted to do...

And, finally, **finally** Wufei could tell Dr. O to fuck off. He returned today as well.

But first, first he had to see Duo, talk to him. He'd waited long enough. Duo still hadn't called Wufei, not once. Of course, Duo wouldn't have thought to call the hospital. He'd never imagine Wufei was with Mei. Why would he be? Duo knew Wufei's normal hospital schedule and Friday night wasn't on it, not for a while. Between Duo and Merian, Wufei's Friday nights were either making press appearances or stealing time away with Duo on those rare occasions that GUNDAM wasn't performing...

A small corner of Wufei's mind suggested maybe Duo was mad at him enough to be ignoring his calls, messages, but no... even mad Duo had never just ignored him like this.

Wufei had not told him in the messages that Mei was awake. Only that he could explain everything and Duo would understand when they talked, to please call as soon as he could so Wufei could explain everything. But, still no return call...

He'd tried again this morning, several times. When he was waiting at the hospital for the final paperwork... while he was finalizing Mei getting set up with a bodyguard, therapy, nurses... so he could just go _and get_ Duo.

God, he couldn't believe it! He actually had her back, and now could have Duo, finally, fully, just them – the two he loved so much. They had time to take care of everything before Wufei confronted Dr. O. He certainly never visited the hospital. He wouldn't know until Wufei told him...

Wufei mulled over ways to tell Duo, then dreamed just a bit of some ways - some delicious ways, of making everything up to him. Everything.

Mei understood. He'd explained everything to her already. She would spend these next few days recuperating, gaining strength, making some plans, shopping online with his laptop for whatever she needed, while he explained to Duo.

He would make love to Duo, show him how much he loved him, worship Duo and make him understand how very very sorry he was for everything, and then everything would be okay again. Perfect. Incredible.

First he'd see Duo this morning, explain everything and then maybe tomorrow take him to meet Mei. Then she and Duo could get to know each other while Wufei took care of the bank and ... other things... Merian...

Yes, soon he'd have to see Merian. He'd put off thinking of that since Mei awoke. She truly didn't deserve what was coming... what he'd done...

He'd left a priority email for Tina that he would not be in today and that he'd explain when he could... This would alert Dr. O, but again, that was something to be left until _**after**_ he'd talked to Duo.

Wufei walked into the apartment calling out for Duo... the apartment seemed off... empty. Where _was_ he?.

Then a static, white noise sound caught his attention. He returned to the living room and realized the TV was on, black and white ripples fluttering over the screen.

"Duo?" he called, but there was no answer. _He must be out with Zechs or the guys. Why'd he leave the TV on? _He noticed the camcorder sitting on top of the TV and checked it. Inside there was one of the mini tapes, but it was at its end.

Hmmm…

Wufei pressed rewind, waiting. Once it stopped he hit play and moved around the room, looking for some clue where Duo'd gone.

When the video started to play at first the screen was all blue, then the picture wobbled and danced, then stood still. The blue moved back and he realized it was a t-shirt, Duo's t-shirt. Duo backed away from the lens, checked its placement, and sat down on the coffee table. Wufei stopped, and stared at the screen. What the hell?

The auburn gave a sad smile, and looked to the lens, "Hey, Fei…"

Oh damn… Is he really that mad? Damn. If he'd just pick up the fucking phone!

Wufei lifted the remote and turned up the volume, "I didn't have the nerve to say goodbye in person… and a letter seemed so …"

_Goodbye?_ Wufei's blood ran cold. NO! It couldn't be, **Not **_**now**_!

He shot up and ran into the bedroom, the video playing as his heart raced, blood crashing through his veins.

He threw the doors to the closet open, and found most of Duo's things gone. Everything he'd ever bought Duo was left in the room, including his damn new smart phone Wufei had just ordered for him last week, that must have been delivered Saturday, tossed on the bed.

Well, that explained why the cell in the car had stopped working, Wufei had thought it needed a service call. Duo must have activated this one when he got home.

Yet, he still hadn't called Wufei. Wufei looked at the call list. Only one call, to Zechs.

Duo had left with only the things he'd brought to the apartment himself. He'd taken nothing that Wufei had given him as far as Wufei could make out...

God, not even the glass dragon Wufei realized, there it sat on the dresser as always...

Then he saw it. In front of the dragon sat a small black satin covered box.

Oh no. No, please no. With trembling hands, Wufei opened the box. The ring.

He'd left it behind too, snuggled inside the circle of the bracelet of tri-gold Wufei'd given him for their first Christmas.

The ring...what should have been a life's promise, forever, left behind – abandoned, discarded. Just as Duo's heart must have seemed to be finally, after everything. God, after _Saturday_.

One more date missed, one more broken promise, one more chance at time together gone, worthless, as he must have grown to believe Wufei's love was.

Wufei picked up the ring, his hands shaking, unable to actually see it now with the tears streaming down his face. He scrubbed at his eyes, then found a leather tie he'd bought Duo for his hair in the top drawer, and threaded the ring over it. Hands shaking so hard he could barely tie the cord, he finally managed a knot and pulled it over his head. He heard Duo's voice coming from the living room, the tape still running, and with dread returned to rewind and watch the tape.

Stunned, Wufei watched the tape play out: "God, Fei… I wish you knew how hard this was.… My only real weakness since we met was you, and the overwhelming love I've felt, since…" Duo sighed "…since just about that first time I saw you. I knew if I waited for you to come back here, I would never leave. There was no way I could look you in the eye and…"

_I shouldn't have waited_, Wufei thought, his heart clenching as he watched Duo's obvious misery on film. _I should have come last night, no - Saturday, no matter how late... Mei would have been okay long enough for me to come over here and explain, instead of waiting for Duo to cool down, I should have been here begging...on my __**knees.**_

"I was so secure with you…us… our love. I really, actually believed it...at least for a while... well ... nothing lasts forever. You ... grew past me Wufei like I'd worried you would, _knew you would_ " he whispered.

"I know you must have heard all the media bullshit lately about GUNDAM, only ... well ... it's not all bullshit. The guys have decided to take ... a break. Guess it's kinda hard to work on a new album with me shitfaced all the time" Duo's voice had lowered to a growl by the end.

"Anyway, not sure where I'll end up now, but this… I can't do this anymore. It's just... too painful for me, Wufei. And even though... even though I chose this…even tho I know it was my decision to stick with it after … after the..." he sighed, "I deserve better. I do... You do too.

This... this can't go on the way it is. _I _can'tgo on like this. I want you Wufei God, so much...but I ... I need someone who will be with me … I thought I could do this, thought I could handle it but… you've... changed, grown from me, like I said.

And you're not here anyway... I'm a drunk most of the time anymore anyway. The whole last tour is... a blur."

Duo ran his fingers through his hair, and Wufei paused the tape and...looked at him. _Really... looked _ at him.

Duo's eyes were shadowed by dark circles. His hair, rather than the healthy honeyed shine, hung lank, listless. His cheeks were sunken, and he looked... exhausted, broken... lost.

He started the tape, "Face it, you don't need me anymore Wufei. You've got Merian now. She loves you" Duo whispered. Wufei stared, _MERIAN? No!_

" You're so... _cold_ now Wufei. So cold." He whispered as his eyes closed. "you're that L5 Wufei now, more and more. Distant, like a zombie sometimes. Often when you're here, you're... not. I don't know how to reach you anymore... everything seems ... an afterthought. And that's when I'm sober enough to even know what the hell is going on... I... don't want to just get the leftovers anymore Wufei, be a second thought, be your sometimes lover..."

Wufei flinched, _didn't __**need**__him?!,_ leftovers, second thought? Duo was his heart and soul! How could have let it get this bad... he'd neglected Duo horribly, put him off over and over.

_Duo will understand. It's for Mei. Duo knows. He can take it. He's got GUNDAM, Zechs, friends. He's strong. He'll wait. He loves me, he'll understand._

How many times had Wufei justified treatment of Duo over the last few months with those excuses?... And now Duo'd thought Wufei had grown past him? Didn't NEED him?

"you've grown colder and colder, more... distant. I know why, I understand, being in the... marriage...waiting for Mei to wake ... It...fuck! It's all been so hard, but… It's been so long since I really felt it when you told me you loved me.

Since, since my birthday I think. You started pulling away after that. I guess I shouldn't have unloaded that night. I gave out too much info and you started trying to find a way to fix it. Then, when you couldn't you pulled back... Those words have no meaning anymore. They're ... rote... rehearsed.

I've spent the last months feeling like your whore. You don't call, or email, or ... anything, when I'm touring anymore. You come to visit when I'm off tour, sometimes… I know, I'm hammered half the time... When you do come over, we fuck…... it certainly hasn't been making love lately... not for a while Wufei not... not really..."

_Not making love? What was Thursday night? He'd made love to Duo all night... but... had he? Had he told him he loved him?... or had he just let Duo fuck him, just... fucked? _

Wufei tried to remember it objectively, but with Mei... things were too blurry. He focused on the screen:

"Then… then you leave… and go _home_, back to _her. _But I stay here... In this apartment you paid for, just like a high priced Geisha whore Wufei, like Dr. O said...

I just… it just... hasn't been what I expected it to be. With Hilde love was... real, but... short – so short, and so... painful. And us. The beginning... it was amazing, wonderful... falling in love with you, but...not now... not anymore.

It's... tainted, dark, and... getting darker. It's not love Wufei not really, at least... not anymore. It's ... sex, it's ... penance, self-flagellation, for both of us. And... it has to stop.

I waited so long for something special… It was... perfect, but… well you know how the story goes… forever is just a fairy tale. Happy endings are for movies"

Duo's head slumped, slender fingers rubbing the back of his neck. Wufei knew he was holding himself back as hard as he could from crying like he did when he'd wake from a nightmare about Hilde... Wufei wanted to hold him, love him, _**FIX IT.**_

"You remember our first time? The real, first time, after that horrid reception, before that first London trip... It was storming that night, the first time I made love to you, was inside you. The bursts of lightning lighting up the room as we made love over and over. The thunder echoing our passion. That first time with more than just my hands on you, in you, more than just my mouth. That night, when you asked me to take you…

Fei… my heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode. That was the first time I realized I just how deeply I was in love with you… how much a part of me you'd really become. And it made me so nervous.

I'd been in love before…you know, but this... it was different from anything before Fei… it was… soul-wrenching… And then," he whispered now, "when you took me Wufei. I'd... I'd never... given myself to someone I cared about Wufei... only ... drunken nights, experiments... nothing like this"

Duo arched as if he could feel the memory flowing over his skin, and Wufei watched his almost feline grace with fascination, then shuddered at the memory of that night. The night his passion had been completely unleashed for the first time…the night Wufei had finally confessed his love.

A love they were _supposed _to be celebrating Saturday night... and Wufei had yet again left Duo waiting for him, alone.

It hit him then. Duo waiting at the apartment after the cottage was canceled by a message, alone again, no answer, no explanations...

"That day sticks out in my mind more than any other in our time together... our first time together... I almost couldn't breathe… you were so tight around me... trembling in my arms… I knew you were afraid… it made you seem so vulnerable as I took you again and again.…you couldn't know I was terrified too... God, when you looked up at me… said you loved me and would never let me go... my heart almost exploded Wufei...

But you have let me go Wufei... you haven't had hold of me for... a long time now... I know, this makes me weak in your eyes, and I'm sorry, so sorry. I told you I'd wait forever, I'd take you any way I could, whatever it took, but... I was wrong Wufei. I just... can't.

I can't do it anymore. Maybe if you were _there_ when you're here with me, but you're not, not anymore. ... It's like you're not you anymore, not the Wufei I fell in love with... I need that Wufei back... I need you Wufei."

Tears rolled down Duo's cheeks, his shoulders shuddering, his voice dropped to a rasping whisper by the end.

Wufei yearned to wipe those tears away, and comfort his lover but Duo wasn't…

_He's not my lover anymore…_

Wufei gasped as it hit him that Duo was _GONE._ Damn, it hurt. Fuck, his lungs wouldn't work, his heart didn't want to beat, his chest felt that it was about to explode... Not **NOW**.

_ "_So… there's never been anybody in my soul like this… And I doubt there ever will be. But that doesn't really matter anymore… I'll move on… I gotta get a grip on my life, sober up... dry out. I gotta... find me again. And maybe someday there will be someone… and I'll smile and laugh .… and… while I won't love them the way I love you… maybe I'll be... happy.… at least I'll be... the only one… and that's probably more important…"

Duo's voice cracked but he pushed on. "Maybe you and Merian can find some semblance of happiness together… She loves you too Wufei really loves you, and you can be with her with no threat to Mei... try Wufei... try to be happy... I love you."

At Duo's heartfelt wish for his future happiness Wufei broke. His body began to shake, and a whimper fell from his lips.

He'd managed to keep up his cool exterior far longer then he'd expected. He'd done nothing but hurt the man he loved, and Duo still cared about his happiness. It was too much.

Duo took a deep breath and went on, "So, GUNDAM has ... disbanded... for now. Put things on hiatus. I... have to get away, I can't stay here. Quatre's taking some classes and could use the study time anyway. Zechs' trying to work some things out in his own life. Trowa's restaurant has really hit it off. Noin, well, she's gonna work with Quatre on PR while we're on break, stay on as band exec.

We all agreed, to take a break, this past trip was our... farewell show... for now. Maybe... in a few months... we'll see where things go. If I can get my shit together, or ... maybe they can find someone else... to sing" he whispered, then sat there, staring at his hands in his lap for a while before taking a deep breath "But, I have to get away and the guys understand."

He shook himself briefly, then looked straight into the camera. "On stormy nights when lightning flashes, and thunder rages… think of me… and feel me .. inside you… dream of me Wufei ... even if it's just… dreaming"

Duo ran his hands through his hair collecting himself, and sighed in exasperation. Wufei realized this video was the first time since his birthday Duo had let him see this pain.

Pain Duo'd kept hidden for all these incredibly long months since Wufei had caved to Dr. O, putting Mei first, as always. Pain Duo'd tried to hide, to give no real indication of...

"I love you… forever… Good-bye Wufei."

Wufei's heart shattered as he watched video Duo put on his jacket, place a kiss to his fingertips, press them to the lens, pick up his bag, and walk past the couch they'd made love on more times than he could count. Watched Duo walk out the door, and out of his life. The video continued to play this empty room, and with startling realization he knew for certain…

Every piece of life that lived within him was gone…Mei, she was his beautiful sister. She had a place in his heart, always. But...

Duo _WAS _ his heart. Without Duo, Mei or no, he was nothing... she wouldn't understand... he'd have to deal with this, get a grip on his heart, live, but... god, how would he?

Duo'd looked so tired, so _**broken. **_His heartbreak was clear, obvious, now that Wufei let himself see it, **feel it.**

Gods, he'd ignored this, pushed it aside, pretended it wasn't there. And all this time, Duo'd believed (and been right) that he was bearing this all alone.

He'd hurt him so badly.

Second thought? Duo'd come to believe that?

And he'd let him. Instead of making him **see** he was Wufei's reason for living, Wufei had treated Duo like some _mistress, geisha whore _just as Dr. O had called him, and Duo'd compared himself to... something second rate, like he was an afterthought.

It never should have been this way. HOW? How had things gone SO wrong? Why had he hurt Duo so terribly? Because he'd been afraid? Afraid of standing up to his _**bastard father? **_

He should have fought Dr. O harder, should have fought to take Mei from him.

The last few days had been enlightening. The doctors knew about Dr. O, they would have backed Wufei in a battle.

He'd never even tried, just caved, giving in to his father... He told himself he'd been afraid of Duo being hurt, of what his father would do to him, but he'd hurt him so much, much more deeply than anything his father might have done.

_**I love you… forever…** _

He kept hearing Duo's voice breaking over those words, again and again.

Numb, Wufei walked through the apartment. His hands raised to the ring hanging about his neck. There _had_ to be a way. A way to _**fix **_**it**.

_**I love you… forever…** _

If he knew where Duo'd gone, maybe he could try...

_**I love you… forever…** _

Wait, Zechs! He'd moved to a new apartment close by this building six months ago, to be closer to Duo.

Damn, Wufei should have realized then something was wrong...for Zechs to feel that he needed to be close... and after Zechs' warning speech last month... If anyone would know where Duo'd gone, Zechs would. 

_**I love you… forever…** _

Determination seeped through Wufei pushing the despair aside, the hole in his chest easing enough to let him breathe a little, let him move.

Wufei didn't remember driving to Zechs' building, only realized he stood in front of the apartment, pounding on the door. "Zechs! Zechs! Open the door!" His voice hoarse, breaking, "Zechs, _please!_"

The door was flung aside. Instead of Zechs it was a man Wufei'd never seen before. Tall, broad shoulders, ginger hair, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose, "Can I help you?" He asked, voice cold. "Zech is out."

"Sorry," Wufei breathed, "I have to talk to him, do you have any idea when he'll be back? Really, I_ must_ speak to him." pain and panic etched his voice.

"He gave a friend a ride somewhere, I expect him back soon probably, maybe another hour or so. Can I leave a message or something?"

A friend! Wufei froze, "He took a friend?! Duo! Was it Duo?! _(could he be that __**close**__? Could he have missed him that closely?)_

"Duo, hmmmm, yeah, I think that _was_ the name. Long haired, skinny. He only said it once as-"

He was cut off as Wufei gripped his wrist, _**"WHEN?, Where? **__Please, _where did they go? When did theyleave..." his voice trailed off,

_**I love you… forever…** _

He was almost panting, his breath catching "_Please..._" he breathed.

"Well, they left about three hours ago. I kinda thought Zechs wou;d be back by now... Look, I don't know you, or this Duo, but he seemed upset, like he was anxious to leave. I don't know if I should say any more. Why don't you come back tomorrow or-"

Again, his words were cut off as Wufei tightened his grip, "**PLEASE**" his voice was harsh, grinding, like someone might sound when they were in extreme pain, like if you were cutting their arm off or something,

"_Please_, just tell me where, or -" Wufei had left his cell at home in his haste, but... Hope entered his voice, "Do you have a phone, Zechs' number? Please, can we call him? I HAVE to speak to him NOW, as soon as possible - _**before it's too late**_"

_*I love you… forever…** _

"I don't remember where they were going, something about 178th or something," He paused, looking at Wufei. The man was obviously in a panic, it must really be important.

"I guess I could call him, but, it's been like three hours, he must have dropped that guy off wherever by now..." His voice trailed off as he went back into the apartment. "Come on inside. Let me find my phone"

Wufei entered the apartment, leaning against the wall near the door. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm down.

_**I love you… forever…** _

**GODS**, if he'd just come this weekend, or even a few hours earlier this morning. His thoughts trailed off as the man came back.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. This Duo seemed like he wanted to get away, how do I know it wasn't _you_ he wanted to get away _from, _Mr. __._"

"Chang. Wufei Chang." Wufei answered, "It was, I'm sure it _was_ me. I'm the reason he wanted to go, but I have to try, there has to be a way..."

Wufei's voice trailed off as he sunk to the floor against the wall. " Please," he breathed "please, just a chance"

_**I love you… forever…**_

He closed his eyes, he couldn't breathe, "...please"

"Hmm, I guess I can call. Can't hurt just to call I suppose..." the man began to dial.

"Name's Treize" He offered over his shoulder as he turned away and spoke into the phone

"Zechs? Yeah hi, it's me. Yes I AM anxious for you to get back," he smiled a little, his voice warming, "are you ok? Taking a little longer than I'd thought at first. No..., no It's ok, I'm not upset. I made my own breakfast here, your kitchen is pretty well stocked.

That's good, I'm glad you guys stopped to talk. He looked like he needed it probably. I'm not going anywhere - I'll be here when you get back.

Look," he cleared his throat "There's someone here asking about him. Yeah, Yeah that was the name-" Wufei had managed to stand up, and was holding his hand out for the phone, his eyes pleading, barely breathing.

_**I love you… forever…**_

"please, ... let me..."

"Zechs, the guy wants the phone." he turned, lowering his voice, "come on, just listen to the guy for a bit, he's pretty bad off, almost hysterical - ok - here"

he turned back to Wufei holding the cell out to him.

"Zechs- please, **don't hang up.**" Wufei begged, his words coming fast, breathless, "just, listen. I know you took Duo... wherever he wanted to go..., just **please**, listen. I was wrong, SO wrong. You've been here all along, you know **just HOW wrong**. " his voice was dropping,

_**I love you… forever…** _

"I can't breathe - _please" _He had to stop, he couldn't catch his breath. He again sank down against the wall, trying, trying to get control so he could _talk._

"Wufei" Zechs' voice came across the line.

He sounded odd, like he was in a tunnel. Wufei could hear the traffic through the line.

"You so don't deserve to say _anything_. Yes I _have_ been here all along. I know this whole mess tore you up too Wufei but... fuck! I warned you. I've watched you reduce him steadily, tear him down over and over, reduce him from what he was. You hurt him so badly, your apathy lately was worse than if you'd just broken it off -"

"I know, I'm so sorry. Sorry for the pain, the neglect, leaving him alone so much, Sorry doesn't even come close to touching it. I - I was afraid, first that he'd be hurt by my father, then ..."

Wufei didn't want to discuss everything about Mei with Zechs. Not on the phone, at a time like this, with a stranger listening in... "I was completely wrapped up in what could be lost, instead of seeing what I was losing"

Duo would understand that, even if Zechs didn't. "I just, I got lost somewhere. Duo is everything, life, air - he has been from the day I first saw him, that first night. He's the only one... he knows, the only one, ever - look, just please, tell him. Tell him I wish, I wish we could go back, back to the day I gave him the ring.

_**I love you… forever…** _

"Tell him **it doesn't have to be this way anymore.** I know. I know we can't go back, and there's no way I can take away these last months. I can't change what I've done, the choices I made, I don't deserve his forgiveness. Not even a chance. He deserves to find happiness, to be cherished. I've hurt him so badly. I want him to be happy. Just- **it doesn't have to be this way anymore** Tell him, tell him _things are different now_"

Wufei paused, taking a ragged breath. "Just tell him, if he wants to talk, if he can consider in his heart to let me explain, maybe even forgive me, or God help me, if he wants to try, if he wants the ring back" his voice dropped,

_**I love you… forever…**_

barely a whisper, Wufei went on "if he could _ever_ want **us** back" he cleared his throat, "I'll have his cell phone. The new one I gave him, he can find me anytime, I promise. Things will be different, I swear **Tell him Zechs, ** when you talk to him again, **tell him – it's different – I can fix it** – **I can **_**explain." **_

Wufei's throat closed, he couldn't talk anymore, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. His arms dropped as he rested his head against the wall. His numb fingers dropped the phone. He was shaking as he rested his head against his knees, taking deep breaths as he tried to get control.

_**I love you… forever…** _

He looked up into concerned eyes. "I have to go" he breathed. He stood, falling against the wall, stumbling toward the door. He staggered out of the apartment, leaning his forehead against the wall opposite the door. He breathed deeply, taking a minute to center himself.

_**I love you… forever…**_

He knew what he had to do now, regardless of whether Duo called, whether he ever came back, Wufei knew what had to happen now. He stood up, and started down the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the apartment, Wufei turned off the TV. He took Duo's phone from the charger where he'd left it, making sure it was on (just in case), and put it into the holster on his belt.

He sat on the sofa, the sofa he and Duo - no, he couldn't think about _that _now. He went over everything in his mind, things falling into place with amazing clarity now.

He opened his own phone and transferred some numbers into Duo's phone, forwarded any calls from Mei's number to this number in case Mei tried to call him (he couldn't talk to her yet... not unless she needed him for something...)

He made a few calls, wrote out a few notes on a notepad, and stood and went into the kitchen.

He downed two stiff shots of vodka, then took his phone and dropped it into the trash compactor. He listened as it disintegrated. Feeling impossibly weary, empty, and yet strangely _light_ after the cycle finished, he left, locking the apartment behind him.

He got into the car, flinching when he saw the pamphlet for the bed and breakfast he'd planned to take Duo to... Sighing, he folded it and put it in the glove box.

Maybe, someday... - no - he wouldn't hope, he'd die if he pinned everything on the hope Duo would come back. He didn't deserve another chance, and certainly not for Duo to forgive him. He'd had no right to even ask Duo to consider it. He'd done so much damage...

Duo had suffered so much because of him. Because of his lack of strength...

Taking a deep breath, Wufei fervently prayed to whatever gods would listen, "just let him be happy. Let the pain fade, let him have peace, he deserves so much... even if him being happy means (his breath caught) even if it means someone - (he couldn't say it, could hardly form the thought. His heart and mind shied away from the blinding fire that thought brought with it) just...let him be happy..." his voice trailed off.

_**I love you… forever…**_

Wufei cleared his throat, wiped his hands over his face and started the car, dialing his office number as he exited the drive. "L5 Music, Wufei Chang's office," a pleasant voice answered.

"Tina, it's me." Wufei said. "Don't say anything" he said quickly as he heard her gasp, "go into my office real quick and shut the door."

"Hold please," she said pleasantly before he heard the click and music playing.

"Wufei" Tina's worried voice asked, "what's going on? You sound terrible. Are you okay?"

"Tina, listen. Go through my calendar, clear every scheduled appointment through next week. **Everything**. Tell them there's been an emergency, it's unavoidable, that's all you know, and you will contact them next week to reset things. Got that?" he knew she'd have questions.

"What? Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" her voice rose in pitch with each question, but she kept the volume down, not giving anything away. She really was a treasure.

"I'm okay...I'm not (hurt? Oh yes, he hurt) injured...look," he paused, "listen, we've worked together a long time. You are an amazing assistant, putting up with all my demands for so long, Just trust me. I will be in later this afternoon to take care of some things. Just, clear my calendar, do it from my office for the privacy if you can, then take the afternoon off. Go home. Tomorrow, things will be different. And if my **father** comes around bugging you, or asks anything, you don't know. All I said was clear the calendar. Can you do that?"

"Alright Wufei I'll take care of it. Are you _sure_ you're really okay? You sound - I don't know - off somehow." she sounded worried.

"No Tina, I'm really _not_ okay, but... I will be. Just do this and go home. Things will make more sense tomorrow." he reassured her.

"Okay Wufei if you're sure. I hope you're alright." she hung up.

Wufei was touched. She really was a good assistant. He'd have to try to see she was compensated for putting up with him. This was one oversight he _could _correct. Now, to face Merian...

Wufei pulled up in the driveway of his "home" with Merian and shut off the car. He centered himself, taking a few deep breaths, and went into the house. "Merian?" he called out. "Merian, are you here?"

"Wufei!" her voice came from the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early? Is something wrong?" she came around the corner. When she saw Wufei she stopped. "Something _**is**_ wrong, isn't there?" she half whispered. "What's happened?"

(Damn) Wufei thought, (I thought I was in better control than that) he glanced at his reflection in the hallway mirror and winced. He was pale, his eyes seemed too big, and the **PAIN** shadowed his features. He looked haunted, dead.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Merian, come here." he guided her to the sofa, sitting down with her and taking her hand. "Listen, let me get through what I have to say. Then I'll answer what questions I can. But, just let me get through this first, okay?"

"Okay Wufei" she answered quietly, loving him, trusting him even now.

He could see the dread in her eyes, the knowledge that _something _ was coming, but the trust overshadowed it, she never imagined _he_ was what was going to shatter her world.

He closed his eyes. (She doesn't deserve what I'm about to do to her. She actually loves me. GOD I've been such a **bastard.** She has no idea what's coming.)

He sighed, "Merian. I'm sorry. This is going to hurt, and there is just no way to make it not. It just has to be this way." he stopped a moment, "when we married, you know, you remember our fathers made the arrangements, worked everything out, right?"

Her shoulders stiffened, the dread grew stronger, she looked down, "yes" she answered in a small voice. "I knew that...I guess I hadn't really thought about it though, not for a while. We were so much in love..." her voice faded to almost nothing by the end.

"Weren't we?" she whispered, "Wufei?" she turned to look at him, almost. Tilting her head his way, but unable to raise her eyes to meet his, as if afraid of what she'd see, or afraid of what she'd let him see..."Wufei is-" she swallowed, "is there someone else?"

He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "Not now but," he looked down at her, she deserved him to _look_ at her, "but there should be."

he saw the flash of pain across her face, the loss. Saw the hunching of her shoulders, as if shielding her chest.

He _knew_ the ripping, burning pain she was feeling - this was opening his own hole up again.

_**I love you… forever…**_

Her pain, so much like his own, like Duo's pain. And AGAIN, he was the cause of it...

"Merian. No questions. Let me get through this. I know it hurts, I'm sorry - you deserve the truth. Just, listen,"

He turned on the sofa dropping his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "Before my **father**..." he couldn't keep the venom from his voice "shortly before he called me to his home to _inform me _ that we were to marry, I'd promised myself to someone else."

"Promised" she whispered

"Yes, I'd ...proposed - I guess. I'd bought a ring, we'd moved in together. We were so happy...

Then, I get a summons from _HIM._ He informed me of our upcoming marriage. I... he had a hold on my life, one you were not aware of. (he'd never shared the real truth of Mei with her - she had no idea...)

"I argued a bit, but then he made threats to -" he cut off - he wouldn't say Duo's name...not to her, and he would not tell her of Mei. "I didn't have the guts to stand up to him, to do what it would take to refuse, I went along with it. I was afraid of - afraid he'd hurt -"

He made a chopping motion with his hand, "it doesn't matter. We married. It's never been what you thought, and I'm sorry. I don't _love _you Merian. I care about you, you're a giving person, a wife someone would be proud of, but this would never have happened without my bastard father getting involved.

I've tried to be... kind to you, but it's a sham, a shadow, a hoax. I'm sorry, so incredibly sorry... You deserve someone who will cherish you, love you for real..." he trailed off, took a deep breath.

"Anyway, something has happened. The hold is broken now and I can't, I won't do this anymore. I'm done. I'm not angry, not at you anyway, I'm just done.

A clean break is best. I'll move out today. I won't be back. I'm not going to fight or talk this out. This is it. I've called my attorney - you keep the house. You'll be well off financially. All I'm taking is my car and some clothes. Everything else is yours.

You'll be well taken care of in the settlement, but it will be a one-time thing, no ongoing contact. We won't see each other except as necessary for the legal requirements. I'll try to keep you out of the media nightmare as much as possible, try not to hurt you any more than I have already. I just, I have to do this Merian. I have to find ME. I'll do my best to wrap things up quickly. The rest is up to you."

She sat, stunned for a moment. "I" she stopped, tried again, "I don't really know what to say." She whispered. "I love you, but that seems inadequate." She stopped for a moment, shuddered.

Wufei felt horrible. She should have someone hold her as she dealt with this. But she was as alone as he was. A bastard father who'd sold her for a merger, no family here. Some friends she'd made over the last year, but...

"Apparently, I don't even know you, do I?" she went on, he could hear the tears she held back in her voice, the hurt, this bitterness, "I guess I love the _idea of you._ I can't - I can't think right now. I won't fight you, what's the point? Why would I fight for someone who flat out says he doesn't love me? Why would I want that in the media? I don't want that dragged out any more than you do, I guess... does your father know?"

"No. I owed you that much. I came to you first. The only other one I have spoken with is the attorney - I wanted... to get things started as quickly as possible. I'm going to talk to **him** later this afternoon.

He shouldn't bother you Merian. This is between him and I more than anything - I can't imagine him having the guts to bother you. He'd have to face you knowing you know - I'll make sure he knows you do... I really - it - it shouldn't have gone this far, for so long. You deserve so much more." he rose from the sofa, "thank you for being so gracious. I know this hurts, believe me,

_**I love you… forever…**_

I know." this last was barely a whisper, leaving him short of breath. "I'll go pack my things. I won't be back. The house, everything left here, is yours."

He went into the bedroom and filled three suitcases with the sum of his life for these last months.

Some clothes, some special things Duo'd given him, some music. That was it. This place might as well be a resort, a hotel. Nothing here was his.

He left. As he passed the living room she still sat there, quietly crying. He didn't stop. He left his key on the table in the foyer, and left this part of his so called life behind. He loaded his bags into the car, and pulled from the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei's voice faded over the speakerphone. It sounded as though he'd dropped the phone and was walking away.

Zechs turned to the seat next to him. "Duo? Are you alright?" Duo was pale, sitting with his head back on the seat, his eyes squeezed shut. He took a deep breath. "..."m okay." he said. Another shuddering breath, " I knew this would be hard, that's why I did it this way. Gods, he sounded so lost, so _broken..._" he stopped.

Zechs waited a moment, "Do you want to go back?"

"Do I want?" Duo whispered, eyes still closed. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh "yes, I _want, _but no, I'm not going back. No matter how he thinks he can fix it... Zechs, I have to do this. I have to find **me** again. Who _I_ am, as _me_ not as Wufei's Duo, but as _me. _ Who I was before"

Another deep breath. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat up straighter. " sorry man, look, thanks but - really I have to do this. Let's just go, okay?"

"Alright." Zechs picked up the phone, switching it off speaker as he started the jeep. "Treize, are you still there?"

Treize watched the smaller man tumble out the door, shaking his head. He went to pick up the phone and heard Zechs calling. "Zechs? Wow. I'm sorry. You okay?"

"yeah, we're fine. I'm gonna drop Duo and then I'll be right back. I'm sorry this took so long, sorry you got dragged into this, it's a bit much to drop on you so fast."

"No, it's okay. I just - the guy really had me worried for a while there at first, he was very distraught, rather out of it - I thought he was gonna pass out on me for a bit there."

He stopped, "never mind that. I'll still be here - extenuating circumstances and all that. Just -" his voice dropped "hurry back, we can still make up for lost time"

Zechs' breath caught, "I will. I'll be back as soon as I can - promise. And, thanks, really" he hung up the phone and turned to Duo. "You sure you're alright?"

"No. But I will be. Thanks Zechs - this means a lot. Sorry I kept you so late." Duo looked at him, "breakfast was nice, and you're a real friend. I need to let you get back to your hottie - he's a real keeper to put up with all this shit and stick around." he grinned, "or maybe _you're_ the hottie if he's so willing to do what it takes to keep ya, hmmm?"

"You know I'd do anything I can for you Duo. You rogue. And, wouldn't _you like to know_ what I do that makes him wanna wait for me, hmm?" Zechs smiled, then sobered. "Really, anything, you know that. If -" he paused "if Wufei comes around, asks, what do you want me to tell him?"

"Nothing. And, I doubt he will come around anyway. He's shaken up right now. But-" Duo's eyes and voice hardened, "he'll go to work, get busy, his _**wife**_will need something, whatever. If he could go so long without calling knowing I was right there...

Well, if the little voice in the back of his head isn't bugging him to call once in a while, it'll just be that much easier for him to be busy. Besides, his pride will keep him from coming back to you. He told you to tell me how to call him, that'll ease his conscience, knowing **I **can call **him**. Let's him off the hook."

Duo smiled. "Never mind, don't worry. This had to happen. It'll be good." he saw the building up ahead, "this is it, just drop me here."

he punched Zechs' shoulder, "you get back to that hot number. I'll keep in touch. But-" he looked down, "it might be a while before I call, I - I need some time, ya know?"

"I do Duo - I understand. Just, send a text, or an email or something, a postcard. Just let me know you're alive, okay? And the guys too... they will want to know you're ok too. And you know, if you need _anything_ - if this doesn't work out, if you need a place to crash, _anything_ - you call me - promise." Zechs gave him that look, that one that says, **I WILL find you, wherever you are, if you don't.**

Duo laughed. "Okay! Man, I promise, alright?" he clasped Zechs' shoulder, "you're the best friend a guy could ask for. Really. Keep tabs on Trowa and the guys, huh? I'll check in soon enough. And good luck with Treize. And-" he grimaced, "if Wufei does bother you-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Just, do what you need to do Duo."

"Yeah, thanks again Zechs." Duo got out of the jeep, grabbing his duffle. He headed down the sidewalk.

Zechs watched him go. "I hope you get what you need my friend, I really do. You deserve to be happy. So much." he smiled and took a deep breath. "And so do I," he grinned, Treize's face filling his thoughts "and I'm gonna go get what I deserve."

He turned the jeep around, anticipation building. "In fact, maybe I'll get started early." he picked up the ear piece for his cell and dialed Treize. "Hello Treize, I just dropped Duo. I'm on my way back now. So, how can I show my appreciation for your patience? Hmm, tell me-" his voice dropped, "_what are you wearing, hmm?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufei drove to his office. It was almost 4:00 now, things were quiet. He came in through the back, trying not to draw attention to himself. A few people saw him on his way to his office, but no one said anything.

Good, Tina had taken the day off like he'd told her. He left her a note, telling her what he could, apologizing, and included a glowing reference, his new cell number, and a very nice bonus, in an envelope in the top drawer. He hoped she'd be alright.

He went into his office, packed a box with his personal items, and accessed a few key files. He printed out a few items, and cleared any personal information from his computer. He took a last look around, made sure everything was in order, and braced himself for the confrontation of his life.

He left his office, leaving the box on the reception desk in the lobby. People were preparing to leave for the day. Some noticed him, a few curious gazes followed him, but no one stopped him or asked the questions he could see burning on their faces.

Of course, _he_ couldn't see the cold fury emanating from his eyes.

He approached his father's office, coldly seething. He strode past the secretary's desk, not even seeing her, not reacting to her shocked gasp at the look on his face, his casual jeans and t-shirt, his dead eyes. Not hearing her small incredulous cry of "Wufei"

He entered his father's private office. His domain. There he sat, on his pseudo-throne, in all his arrogance, awaiting the approach of the "peasants" in repentance, obeisance, or supplication. Wufei was none of those. Not today.

"Wufei!" he barked. "Where the hell have you been?! What the hell have you been doing?! You lousy shit! I have been calling you all afternoon! Where's your damn phone? What the fuck are you playing at? Disregarding your duty. Clearing your calendar for a WEEK?! Are you MAD? I've had angry calls all afternoon demanding an explanation. Some of those conferences took weeks to get scheduled. Get this mess straightened out and do it NOW, or so help me..."

He stopped, looking at Wufei just standing there, quiet. No reaction, no protest, just watching him.

"Are you finished?" Wufei asked. Waited a moment, "Good. MY turn." He turned and closed the office door, noticing the bystanders in the hall, avid curiosity blazing in their eyes. Screw them.

He turned back. "I have something to say. _**YOU**_ will listen, then _**I**_ will leave. That's it. No discussion, no argument, no questions. Just LISTEN" he growled as he walked toward the desk. His father's jaw dropped, he seemed as though he wanted to say something, but was just incapable at the moment, shock maybe, and a hint of fear at Wufei's fury.

"I warned you once before that if you hurt Duo you'd regret it." his father's eyes narrowed, he took a breath as though he was about to say something.

"No!" Wufei snapped "you WILL listen. You did everything you could to bend me to your will, to drive him away. Well, congratulations, he's gone. You may not have hurt him physically, but I allowed you to hurt him through me... And now, you face the consequences."

"Consequences? What the hell are you talking about. I'll give you consequences. Did you forget sleeping beauty you little prick?..." Dr. O's voice trailed off as he took in the look on Wufei's face.

"Nice try bastard." Wufei growled.

Dr. O's face drained of color.

"That's right asshole, she's awake. I have her. You have no hold on me. None. I'm done, gone. You are on your own. I quit. You should seriously consider yourself lucky I don't beat the fuck out of you."

Wufei closed his eyes for a split second, clenching his teeth. "I have already addressed my personal accounts, cleared my office. I've talked to Merian and to my attorney. I wash my hands of you and your manipulations."

He tossed a thick envelope onto the desk. "My resignation. There is no reason in this world for me to ever see your face again. You have no interest in my personal life."

"That - " he pushed the envelope closer to the man, "severs all corporate connections, all ties. I went through it thoroughly. Merian is aware that I am filing for divorce. I started the necessary paperwork today.

_**You**_ have nothing to do with it. You _**will **_leave her alone, or I swear on everything I hold dear, the media will have a field day with L5 Music. I will go on every talk show there is if you bother her or Mei or me. That is a promise."

He straightened, taking a deep breath. "Be glad I don't kill you now." His voice was cold, dead. "I want to. You have NO idea how much I want to right now..."

He stepped back, fists clenched. "So, that's it. I am done. I will not discuss this with you any further. I refuse to empower you in any way. Good bye." he turned away, striding to the door.

"Wh - WHAT?!" his father jumped from his chair, just as Wufei reached the door. "I OWN you you little shit! You know better! You _**absolutely**_will _**not**_ walk out that door!

He roared. "you'll never work in music again! Get your ass back to work! I swear, I will disown you, you will be completely broken!" he screamed at Wufei.

"I already am." Wufei returned coldly, just before passing through the doorway, co-workers staring in disbelief. He walked calmly away.

"Wufei!" his father bellowed, his voice echoing down the hallway. "I swear, I will ruin you, you will never work again. You are **no longer my son!"**

"I wish." was Wufei's fervent reply as he kept walking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Living**

Duo lowered the paper he'd been reading, musing aloud as he drank his coffee. "I can't believe he actually did it." He traced his fingers over the article again. "The resignation from L5 was a shock, but he actually went through with the divorce. Mei. Dr. O finally lost control somehow, something happened... or... no. If she'd died, Wufei likely would have too... She must have woken up, it has to be..."

Sitting at the coffee table with a freshly topped cup, he turned on the TV to listen to the morning news and blinked, startled, as he caught the image on the screen, "_Wufei!"_

He quickly increased the volume, "...yes that's right ladies, hearts can melt anew." The perky newscaster gushed, "The elusive Wufei Chang, formerly of L5 Music, is officially a free man once again. As of yesterday, the divorce is now final. Our team caught up with Wufei briefly as he exited the courthouse yesterday. He gave no comment, quiet as usual, but our photographer caught this photo as he made his exit. Now the questions begin, will he return to music under another label? Break into to the club scene as rumored? Will he enter the dating scene as the sexy eligible bachelor he is, or will he remain apart, reclusive as he has been recently?

Either way, you may soon be able to catch a glimpse yourself. Sources report he has been seen often the last few weeks in the art district, frequenting the 9th Street Gallery. One rumor circulating seems to indicate there may be reservations in the works. This gallery, known for presenting the debut of many a budding artist, is booked as much as a year in advance. Has Wufei found a budding young artist to sponsor now that he is no longer devoted to L5? Check back periodically for any updates regarding the social scene or information on the potential artworks. Moving on to sports..."

As the storyline changed, Duo muted the television. Gods, he'd been surprised to see him. Big as life, in living color, standing there on the courthouse steps. He'd looked... good. More than good, beautiful, as always. But, tired. Eyes pinched, sunken a bit, like he hadn't been resting... The small archive photo in the paper with the note about the divorce didn't do him justice.

Duo let his thoughts turn to what Wufei might be doing now. He was looking at galleries? Could Wufei have finally decided to pursue his dream? He'd always wanted to make a life of art he'd said. But his father wouldn't allow it. If Wufei'd been willing to actually leave L5, flip his life upside down, maybe he was considering pursuing painting again. Or, he had a good eye. Maybe he _had _found a young starving artist to debut.

Duo closed his eyes, again seeing the still shot from the news. He'd looked tired, but still so beautiful. Duo felt the emptiness returning. Six months and he still hadn't been able to banish that emptiness...

He took a deep breath. "I can't do this now. Not today. Gotta get this show on the road. I promised the guys" He downed his coffee, lit a cigarette and grabbed his jacket. "Cross your fingers Duo old boy" he thought, "if this works out you could finally be on your way to fixing the mess you made of things."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wufei could feel nails run across the sensitive skin of his hips, fingers in his hair, lips tracing down his body, hot breath raising goose bumps as it trailed across his belly. His name floated to him across the breeze, as it ran wispy fingers through his hair. He caught a scent in the air, and it was unmistakable. His body felt electric…ALIVE...

Wufei was shocked awake by a loud clap of thunder. When lightning flashed he thought he saw violet eyes hovering above his frame. He rubbed his eyes, and tried to shake away the cobwebs deep sleep always brought. He got out of bed, and opened the window, inhaling deeply, the water beating against his face harshly for a moment before he closed the glass again. He watched the rain pound against the window pane.

He'd dreamed of Duo again, like he had almost every night, especially during storms. But this time, this time when he woke, it was different. When he woke this time it didn't _**hurt**_ so much, he _wanted_ this feeling. He wanted to _remember._

Gods, he still missed him so much, but the **pain**, the broken glass shredding him from the inside, that at least had finally faded to a dull ache. An ache that told him he was still alive.

Yes, he still missed him, but he found he could think of him without wishing he wasn't. He sighed. Where was Duo now? What was he doing? Was he happy? Was he well? Wufei pulled the necklace from his neck, and slid the ring from its place on the tender leather string. He read the inscription again...

As the storm raged on he knew with certainty that he was a slave to fate no longer. Even tho Duo would never come back, he would be okay. He could be... okay. Not content, not really, but... at peace perhaps. He knew how to go on with parts of himself missing; he'd had so much practice after all. But, well, with Mei back... He wasn't completely alone, as he was before. Not completely soulless.

With Mei he could go on. Not _happy _maybe, but maybe that wasn't meant for him. He certainly didn't deserve it, after Merian, after Duo...

He'd _been_ happy, for a time, even as she'd slept he'd actually been happy, and not willing to fight for it. He'd let it go too easily.

He had happiness around him now, in a way. Happy for Mei anyway. She seemed to be truly happy, enjoying college, living life... Carefully sheltered from the Media, able to live in blissful obscurity.

And Wufei's very real threat about full media exposure had exercised Dr. O's hold in a way he never could have imagined. Who would have guessed O was so enamored with his supposed public image. Wufei's threat to reveal things, even in the event of injury or death, had effectively castrated O. After their last confrontation it was as though Wufei no longer existed. O had spun it to the media as a young man finally spreading his wings, had publicly taken on a new VP he was grooming and Wufei had been set free.

Depressing really, how easy it had been. Wufei had been almost eager for a fight. For O to cave so immediately as he had was... disappointing. But, it was better for Mei, the peace... and Wufei could get on with his life, such as it was... He just wished, endlessly, that he had fought sooner, if he'd only _tried_...maybe things could have been different.

At least Wufei had the memories, he HAD been happy. He could keep that. No one could take away what had been.

He wasn't really alone now. Not like he'd been _before _Duo'd come into his life. Now he could look back on that perfect time, before things went off track, and even some of the time while things were falling apart, and know happiness. And he could be happy through Mei.

He pulled off his shirt, sliding the necklace back over his head, and walked around the room, choosing one of the paintings he was in the process of finishing. He pulled the cloth from the front of the canvas before him, and grabbed a paint brush.

As the fabric drifted to the floor his breath hitched in his throat. Even after all these months, the sight of those warm amethyst eyes tore every ounce of air from his lungs. He dipped the brush into the paint, stroked it over the canvas, and lost himself in his work. Determined to find the multi-hued shades necessary to do that glorious hair justice...

Several hours later, his eyes started to drift closed, and fearing for the painting he was working on, he set his brush aside. He looked out the window and the sun was coming up over the bay, orange, purple, and blue streaking across the sky.

With a glance at the clock he realized it was after seven o'clock in the morning. _Oh well…_ _When the muse strikes I must answer his call…_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**One year later**:

When Wufei arrived at the gallery, he looked at his watch. He was about 45 minutes early. He pulled open the door before him, and froze. Seeing walls covered in his work, stirred something inside him, and he couldn't help the glowing smile that played on his lips.

When the doors opened to the public Wufei was surprised to find that a crowd was already waiting to get inside. _All this for my work?_ It was a little overwhelming. People shuffled in, and he heard voices of delight as they took in his hard work, his being...

Whispers of "that's him, the Dragon."

He strode over to one of his paintings marked as "not for sale" and let his fingers trace over the small stylized dragon on the bottom corner, up over the edge of the frame, then coming to rest on the gold ring hanging from his neck on a string of thin black leather. The light glinted off the bracelet dangling from his right wrist as he grasped the ring tightly.

He contemplated the symbol a moment. His reminder to himself in all things to look at _every angle_. Even if a situation seemed utterly hopeless, never to be backed into a corner again. Just like the wise dragons of old, he would consider every possibility before he committed himself, his life, his soul to anything... ever again. He would not be forced, coerced, manipulated to make a choice that could destroy him, ever again. He would look at every possible outcome... and check every opportunity. If only he'd done that then... if he'd checked the doctors / hospital angle...the scandal factor...

No. He wouldn't go down this path again. Not tonight...

Wufei sighed and let his hand drop... 18 months... 18 months ago, he returned to being one of the living dead. 18 months ago since he quit the job he despised. 18 months ago he left the wife he never loved. 18 months ago he got his heart's desire, only to immediately have life itself ripped from his chest. He found life, only to lose it in the same moment and be forced to live on ...

He devoted himself to Mei, fulfilling every wish, every desire she had. Carnivals, concerts, rediscovering music with her, plays, board games, school... everything.

After Mei started school, began to live her own life, he poured himself into pursuing his heart's dream to paint... It hadn't been easy, but he'd changed his life. In the end, though the sacrifice could never, ever be _worth it,_ to know Mei was happy, and to be able to enjoy his art, this could be enough. He could live with it.

His eyes caressed the lines of features he knew like the back of his hand. Traced over full, soft lips tilted in a gentle secretive smile, drank in wind touched hair framing elfin features and finally settled on twinkling violet eyes. If only he could know that Duo'd found peace, or love...

He'd never been able to force himself to contact Zechs or Trowa. He knew, they wouldn't tell him anything anyway... he listened to the radio, like wiggling a sore tooth, he listened to GUNDAM's songs from the first two albums over and over, and he scoured the gossip rags for any hints of Duo. But it seemed that he'd fallen off grid. No rumor of reunion, no solo career...nothing. He just wished he could know if Duo found any of the solace he'd so badly needed.

He allowed himself one small moment of loss. He was lonely. Mei gone now in University, she had so many friends now. Not _that_ much younger than he, but he felt... so much older. Yes, he was alone, and would remain so, but he felt he deserved it, this solitude. It was only Justice after all. He had his art, and no desire to ever seek love again. He'd never desired anybody but Duo, and couldn't contemplate the thought of someone else.

He'd made changes in his life, fixed what he could, supported Mei in everything she put her mind to... Then again, all the changes in the world meant nothing, if they came too late…

The pain flared for a brief moment as flashes danced across his mind; _the video, finding the ring, the desperate call to Zechs, the realization that... he was gone. __… Duo'd left, walked away, for good…_and the ultimate regret that if he'd been only a bare few hours earlier, he could have... Wufei sighed once more before taking a deep cleansing breath and forcing his thoughts to return to here, now, tonight.

Wufei wandered through the gallery, marveling at this. At hosting his own gallery, _his _art showing. His landscapes, places he'd visited only in his dreams, or others more recognizable like New York's skyline or views of Niagra Falls or mountains or fields of wildflowers...

He wandered, listening in on the conversations taking place. It seemed the general response was favorable, gasps and awe abounded, and he felt a bit of pride swell in his chest. He had finally become a man Duo could be proud of, at least he hoped he'd be...

"Hey, Fei…"

Wufei's heart skipped a beat and he froze as he heard that voice. The voice of his dreams, his visions. It was a little different, deeper, raspier maybe, roughed by too many cigarettes perhaps, but it still sent a warmth through his soul.

He had to be dreaming. _There's no way… It can't be…_ he turned around, and found to his joy and his dismay, that it could, and was.

"Uh… I…" _Oh my god… what the hell do I say…_

"How are you?"

"Uh… I…"

Slender tan fingers wrapped around his wrist, and amethyst eyes implored him to follow. He moved behind the other man, the contact at his wrist spreading fire up his arm, straight to his heart, stealing his breath. When they were outside, off to one side away from the crowd Duo finally spoke. "Wufei are you just going to stand there? Will you talk to me?"

He found Duo's eyes and saw hesitation there, and... doubt. His own fear faded away, replaced by a desire to do anything, find any way to put Duo at ease. "I'm sorry. I .. I was just so surprised, seeing you here. I didn't know what to say."

"It's alright. I'm nervous too. Ummm… Your work is wonderful. I knew you could do this Wufei.."

"Thank you," Wufei said with satisfaction. "That means a lot..."

"Your public seems to like them... Some are..." Duo shook his head with a small smile, "you always did make me out to be more than I am, Wufei

"no Duo. You are more than you realize." Wufei took a deep breath and plunged on, "you are an incredibly handsome, beautiful, sexy, man Duo. I told you that."

"An elf prince Wufei? Really? And a ... swordsman, a cowboy?... And, what... a spirit?."

"You inspire me, Duo. You always have. I... I didn't expect you here Duo. I can take down the more... exotic ones, if you like."

"No. They're... fine. I was just, surprised." Duo looked away a moment before coming back to Wufei "I saw some paintings are not for sale...those featuring ... well... me, including those of the "exotic" variety."

"Those are inspiration for future purchases. Buyers can get a feel for what I can do, and commission their own pieces. But your likeness, that is mine alone" Wufei broke off, clearing his throat as he realized this conversation was going somewhere he doubted Duo wanted to follow.

Silence followed for a bit, with neither able to look at the other for long. Finally, "So. How've you been? Aside from the art I mean" Duo asked.

"Good, I guess." Wufei answered quietly, still unsure what to say. "Tired a bit. Working too much these last few weeks, getting ready for the opening. I've been really busy. Working on the art, but ... really, lately it's all been about this opening."

"You always did work too hard. How's Merian?" Duo asked, light, off-hand, as though it was an everyday topic.

Wufei froze for a moment, then shook himself, forcing his body to turn back toward the gallery window, looking away from Duo, and to keep his voice under control, "I have no idea. I haven't talked to her," he said quietly. "Not since ..." he stopped, cleared his throat, "Not since before the divorce was final," he added.

"Oh," Duo said " ... and... your father?"

"_Him..._" Wufei growled before he could catch it. He took a breath, clenched his teeth and closed his eyes briefly. He was rigid, fighting for control. "I don't really know... I haven't seen him since the day you-" he stopped, swallowing. He took a shaky breath, then opened his eyes as he turned to look at Duo.

Fighting for calm, looking steadily into Duo's eyes as he said it, "the day you left." Still, his voice broke at the end. He looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. "I resigned that very afternoon. He disowned me, loudly. I haven't willingly spoken with him since."

"Wufei, that same day? But, how?" Duo whispered... "Mei?" Duo asked curiously.

"She ... woke... that weekend..."

Duo hissed in a sharp breath of realization

"She's awake now Duo. She's doing... well, she's happy. Dr. O has no hold on me ... not anymore." Wufei could feel himself being pulled towards the other man.

He fought against the gravity reeling him in, even though he yearned to feel the heat of the other man's body, even just for a moment. "It doesn't matter anymore."

He shook his head to hide the shudder that ran through him. "Forgive me, Duo, but… what are you doing here?"

Duo smiled and turned to face Wufei. "I couldn't pass up the chance to come to your first opening. I saw the ad in the newspaper and I couldn't stay away. At first I wasn't sure it was you. The Dragon?" he grinned, "I should have known I guess. But, I recognized the painting in the flyer at the coffee house, the savanna painting from the apartment. Even though I… I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, I wanted to come. I thought I might not be… welcome. I should have -"

"You are always welcome, Duo. You should know that."

"But after everything…"

"Duo," Wufei said, "I mean it. You are always welcome in my life, in any way you see fit. In any way you find me deserving. Always, Nissho"

"It's been such a long time," Duo mumbled, his hand reaching out for the other man hesitantly, Wufei held his breath, but it fell back to his side.

"It has been a long time," he agreed. "How have you been? Are you... happy?"

"Oh… ummm…yeah. Life is good, real good. I... I reunited with GUNDAM...I figured, you'd know... but ... if you've left the music business...maybe not huh? We... actually, we just signed a record deal, a real one, and a big reunion tour contract. We head out on tour in April if it all comes together. We start recording the new album in a month or so, pushing for a Christmas release, and I'll be leaving for L.A. in a week. To relocate there. Permanently" Duo said, his face glowing with pride.

Wufei's heart stopped, just for a moment, *permanently* he forced himself to speak. "I'm glad to hear about the contract Duo. You have so much talent. You deserve it. You all do" He meant it, god he still loved him... so much.

How did we end up a few inches apart? Wufei thought, body pulsing at the proximity of the man who was his everything. His fingertips grazed the smooth skin of Duo's arm lightly, and it only served to torture him even more. Wufei's eyes closed, and he sucked in a shaky breath at the small, almost imperceptible, contact.

Stepping back, Wufei turned away, back toward the gallery window. "That day... that's the day I left Merian's home too. I moved back ... to the apartment... with Mei. Once Mei started classes at University, I started painting. At first to try to capture, hold on to something." his voice dropped to a whisper. "I had to see you, this was the only way I could think how."

Wufei's eyes had looked so lost for a moment as he described wanting to see Duo again... the _longing_ so plain... Duo cleared his throat, "Wufei I think we need to talk. You said Mei is awake now. Is she staying with you, at the apartment? Maybe I could come by tonight after this is done, or we could-?"

Wufei spun - hope briefly shining before he quickly mastered it. "Yes, Duo. I'd... I'd like that." Wufei's eyes had closed briefly, causing him to miss Duo's own eyes widening at the *yes Duo*.

"No, Mei isn't staying there with me. Not anymore. She... she started college and finally moved into the dorm this semester. She comes to stay on holidays... She couldn't make it tonight, has exams" he turned to the window again "Yes Duo, I would like that very much. I'd be very interested in hearing how you've been these last-"

"Duo?" a deep voice called from near the entrance, laced with curiosity and frustration. A handsome blonde young man came around the corner, "Hey man. There you are. What are you- oh." he cut off as he realized Duo wasn't alone. "You ok?" the voice took on a slightly menacing tone as he looked Wufei over.

"Yeah, Luc, I'm fine." Duo said. He turned from Wufei and gave the blonde a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back inside in a minute."

"...hmm, "k... if you're sure." The blonde gave Wufei another glance, almost a glare, "I'll go look around a bit more." He turned back toward the entrance.

Duo turned back to Wufei. Wufei had his mask firmly back in place. His eyes were closed, and he was trembling slightly, but his face was blank - closed.

He opened his eyes as he realized Duo wasn't talking anymore. "Luc?" he whispered, then swallowed, tried to not let it show, "Are you-?" he started to ask, but cut off.

Duo could tell he was trying very hard not to let any emotion leak into that question, but he could hear it, _feel it_, emanating from Wufei.

Wufei's eyes closed again, briefly as he cut his own question short. He took a deep breath and when he looked at Duo again, he _was _calm. The tension wasn't flowing from him anymore. He looked like he truly meant it as he said, "I'm so glad for you Duo, really. You look healthy, excited. This contract is what you've always wanted, I know." He turned back toward the entrance, "Are you happy? Is... are the guys well? Luc seems nice. A friend?"

"I'm as happy as I can be, I guess." Duo replied. He grabbed Wufei's wrist, stopping him. "Yeah, I have the band, my music again, a contract. But still... something is missing, has been for a while... the guys are good. Luc is a good friend too" he felt Wufei stiffen for a split second, "He's a keyboardist we signed on to GUNDAM. He's part of the reason we got this gig. But... we're not together, not like that. Not anymore." Wufei stopped breathing.

"We were, for a while...I was... broken Wufei... I ...needed... and Luc was...young, happy, carefree... No drama, no baggage, no... worry. But, not now. He cares for me, but... he knows, always has, even before I accepted it really -"

Duo let his voice drop, barely a whisper, "my heart isn't mine. Never can be." His voice grew stronger, "It belongs to someone else."

Wufei started to tremble harder, his breath catching. He put his hand out to the wall to steady himself. He didn't try to pull his other arm from Duo's grasp, afraid Duo would let him. He desperately wanted to keep it there. He took a deep breath as Duo came closer.

"That's why he was glaring at you like that." Duo said, his voice close to Wufei's ear. "I – I needed someone, to talk things over with. Someone not caught up in everything. Luc was more... objective than Trowa or Zechs. He listened to me... to everything... He let me lean on him for a while, but... he's the one who broke things off. Said it just wasn't gonna work and he didn't want to risk the friendship we'd made. We hit it off right away. Grew really close quickly. a kindred spirit kind of thing. We've talked a lot over these last months. He helped me make some decisions."

Duo touched Wufei's hair, trailing his fingers though the ends, feather light. "Look -" he stepped back and let go of Wufei's arm.

He took a big, deep breath and shook his head, "we do need to talk, but...not here, not right now. This is your night, your debut. You've been waiting for this your whole life...show me." he smiled, "we'll talk after. I'm not going anywhere right away."

Wufei let his forehead lean against the wall a moment. He turned to Duo, not hiding anything. His eyes shone, hope budding there, "yes... Duo. Let me show you..."

They went through the doorway to find Luc waiting slightly inside the foyer area. The glower was gone, he seemed more relaxed. "Hey."

"Hello" Wufei replied. "Luc, right? So, you guys have signed a deal...that's great."

"Yeah, it is" Luc turned to Duo. "Sure you're ok?" he asked, looking Duo over. "Ok then," he grinned, "I'm gonna blow this joint. Art's not really my gig. Gonna find some night life with some noise... call me tomorrow. Not too early mind. Hopefully it'll be a _late night._" his grin grew wider as he sauntered away.

Duo watched Luc walk away and smiled. He turned back to Wufei. "So, show me your work."

They caught up on the happenings of GUNDAM while they toured the gallery. Luc had

a crush on Noin, unrequited for now. She'd stayed on with GUNDAM through the hiatus,

working with Quatre on media relations and royalty negotiations.

Quatre and Heero had reached an amicable split. Quatre burying himself in the business world, investments and banking, especially after the latest rounds of classes.

Heero grew more and more restless as he grew less able to talk with and understand Quatre, and lost himself in the world of web design and the web, cyber space. Heero also found himself needing more physicality, more exercise than Quatre cared for.

They'd agreed to grow apart rather than lose their friendship and remained best friends with no animosity.

No one had been more surprised than Duo when Trowa asked Heero out. He'd watched the growing split, seemed to know it was coming, and swooped in fairly soon after Heero moved out of the condo.

Heero loved food, and Trowa loved to cook. He'd used that connection, made full use of the "way to a man's heart is through his stomach," and won Heero over completely.

They sparred together daily, both being involved in kendo and martial arts, and Heero began to try Trowa's more demanding gymnastics routines for strength and endurance. And he gladly tried all Trowa's new recipes...

Quatre dated here and there, enjoying his new single status. Heero and he had been together since high school. For now, he was enjoying dating, men and women, and really just seemed happy with his wallstreet journal, his laptop and his drums for now...

Zechs was still with Treize. Treize Kruschenada. Architect, visionary, and utterly devoted to Zechs. Duo'd never seen him happier.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wufei turned to Tina as the last of the stragglers filed away. "You're sure you don't need me for anything else?" He was yet again very glad he'd convinced her to leave L5 and come with him when he settled on this. She was a great assistant.

"No Wufei - I'm fine - go. I'll call you tomorrow with the breakdown." she smiled, her eyes darting to Duo and back. She took a glance around the room, stopping on the closest paintings tagged _not for sale_, those that figured Duo's likeness the most fiercely, the ones that almost shone.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I hope things work out... I hope you can be happy." she gave Wufei a brief hug and a light push toward Duo. "Now, go." she laughed.

"Thanks." Wufei smiled at her. He turned and approached Duo, suddenly nervous. "Do you have a ride or... do..." his voice trailed off as Duo turned to him.

His fear returned, the uncertainty, the knowledge in the back of his head that he _so_ didn't deserve things to come out the way he desperately, painfully, hoped they would.

He clenched his teeth for a moment, rigidly closing off those thoughts. He offered a way out, a way to avoid the rejection he feared was coming, "are you sure you want to go back to the apartment? We could go somewhere for coffee, a drink..."

"I'm sure Wufei let's go. I'd like some privacy to talk" Duo took his hand. "I didn't bring my baby, I rode with Luc." he turned to the door, "you have a car, or are we cabbing?"

"I have mine."

They drove quietly, neither speaking at first. Duo never took his eyes off Wufei. He watched every move. Wufei grew more tense with each mile until finally Duo broke the silence. "Tell me Wufei" he said

"what?" Wufei breathed "tell you what Duo?"

"Everything - start with the day I-" he swallowed "I know you called Zechs that morning...?" he watched Wufei intently.

Wufei tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He almost closed his eyes. He wanted to. He took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before sighing. If Duo needed this, well... He owed Duo any penance he asked for. Duo deserved _anything ... everything._ He'd bleed any way necessary if it brought Duo some comfort, regardless of the eventual outcome.

"Duo, the missed meeting at the cottage... Mei woke that Friday morning."

Duo's eyes widened and he sat up straighter. "She woke at 4am or something that Friday morning after I'd dropped you at the airport. I tried to call your cell, but you'd dropped it in the car, so I called the hotel. I left messages... I was fixing everything Friday and Saturday, then I... I fell asleep Saturday evening and she didn't wake me, she didn't know...

I tried to call you all Sunday after... but you wouldn't answer. She'd had a night terror and it took some time to calm her Sunday, they said it was normal, a period of adjusting... Anyway, I fell asleep again Sunday afternoon or evening, and when I woke it was really late, so I decided to wait for morning.

Then, I came Monday, as soon as I squared everything with the doctors that morning, but ... you were gone. I knew I didn't deserve you even with such a reason for missing that night. That was only the last in a string of ways I'd hurt you..."

"I came to the apartment that morning, planning to make things up to you. To explain, soothe things..." his eyes narrowed, "Not that I really could, but...I thought I was..."

He took a deep breath, "Anyway, you weren't there. When I saw the tape I-" he swallowed, cleared his throat. This hurt...

"I couldn't believe it," he whispered, "but... I could too... I realized - realized what I'd done to you. How terribly _**wrong**_ everything was. When the tape ended, all I could think was, Zechs might know where, if anyone would..."

He paused, looked at Duo, "I called him, begged him to tell you... it could be different. Did he, did he tell you what I said, anything?..."

"No," Duo said. Wufei turned back to the road, "he didn't have to. The phone was on speaker. I was there, I heard you."

Wufei gasped, and Duo looked out the window. "It was so hard not to give in, to come back. I _**wanted**_ to, but...I had to get away Wufei. I wasn't _**me**__ anymore_. I was some "kept woman" a whore, a shadow. _We_ weren't _us_ anymore either. I had to remember who I was before..." he turned back.

"I know, I'm sorry." Wufei whispered, "Again, sorry of course can't come close... but I am. Sorry. Sorry for everything, for how it all just got so twisted."

"So, anyway, after, after the call. Tell me that." Duo watched him again.

"Ok." Wufei seemed to think for a minute. "Let's see... I went back to the apartment, changed, made a few calls, and-" he let out a short laugh, "I compacted my cell phone." he smiled, "it sure felt good."

"What?" Duo looked at him with wide eyes. "You _compacted it?_ Why?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to have any way for my father to easily contact me. I really enjoyed that satisfying crunch. It was like breaking the first wall down on my prison." he smiled, then it faded. "Then, I went to see Merian..." another sigh.

"I told her I was leaving, packed my things and left. She was... very gracious. I didn't deserve it. I hurt her as much as I'd hurt you, though it didn't hurt me that I had, the way it did that I'd hurt you..." his voice dropped to a whisper.

He shook his head. "Anyway. I went back to the apartment, put some things in order, drafted my resignation and went to face my father. " Wufei turned to look intently at Duo while at the red light. "I wanted to kill him... but I didn't"

He took a deep breath and began to drive again. "Anyway, ... it was ...very satisfying, to finally walk away from Dr. O. Even though I was dying, I felt so alive... for that moment. Mei was awake, I could finally put the bastard in his place, and... I'd ended things with Merian...

But then ... I had to face life without you...

Even with Mei back... against all hope I got my dream, but... it was a nightmare ...

I was happy to have her back, she still loves me and it's been amazing getting to know each other again, watching her grow into a beautiful young woman, but..."

He sighed... "I was not... myself, I'm afraid. She's been... wonderfully patient. And then, now she's in school anyway. It's ... easier to be open for her during visits than all the time... Anyway, I know the resignation and the divorce were in the news, I couldn't keep them from it. Did you see...?"

"Yeah" Duo grunted, "I was...surprised. Honestly, I never thought you would. Not either one, and certainly not both. I... I guess I never really... never really believed she'd wake Wufei"

"I know." Wufei whispered, "I don't think I really did either, no matter what I said... I hadn't thought I'd ever break away either. Duo," Wufei rasped, "when I realized you were gone, and I had no way to find you, you were really gone." Wufei's voice broke a little, "I knew, there was NOTHING I could lose that mattered like you. I love Mei, but... you weren't second choice Duo. I just didn't really realize it until it was too late.

It would kill me to choose Duo, I know it would, but... I also know now,... if I ever had to choose, from anything, it would be you. Material things - what do they matter? Even if I end up on a park bench, in a gutter - so what? I would be losing _**nothing**_. YOU, you were everything. . It would...hurt ... to lose Mei, if I had to make that choice, but... nothing, nothing like losing you., you were, _**are**__ everything._"

He stopped, pulling into the driveway, staring straight ahead, determined to get this out. "You always have been, from the first night." Finally he turned to Duo.

"There has never been anything or anyone in my life that meant what you meant Duo. Mei is my sister, but... you... you're my existence. I was a fool to go along with my father when he told me to be with _her_ - I should have walked away then. Found a way. I'm SO SO SORRY that I didn't - that I wasted all that time, that I hurt you so deeply, for so long..."

he felt the tears tracing down his face, powerless to stop them, terrified that Duo would leave now that he'd heard Wufei's confession, knowing there really was nothing he could give to Duo that could make up for all those months... he closed his eyes, not daring to hope.

"Hey" Duo whispered, reaching out to wipe Wufei's cheek. "You're painting now, huh? For a living and all?"

Wufei looked at him, confused, "well, yes - that was sort of the reason for the gallery display tonight" Wufei held Duo's hand against his face, trembling and completely unable to stop it.

"Well, it seems to me, you could paint anywhere, right? And you're not exactly on a schedule either" Duo raised his other hand, tangling his fingers in Wufei's hair slightly. "Like, if say you were to take a vacation, say to _go on tour with someone." _

Wufei gasped, raising his eyes quickly to search Duo's intently, "Duo," he whispered "are you-"

"Wufei" Duo whispered against Wufei's lips, his warm breath sending shivers up Wufei's spine. "Come with me. Come back to me..." he mouthed, nipping at Wufei's bottom lip.

"Let me come back to you. I need you. I need us." his words ended as he captured Wufei's mouth with his own, swallowing the moan that escaped from Wufei's soul.

The kiss was gentle at first, relearning each other, but quickly grew frantic as Wufei gripped Duo by the hair, melting against him, "Duo" he moaned, "oh God, Duo..." he kept repeating his name, like a prayer,

Duo trailed his kisses down Wufei's jaw, back up to his temple, kissed his eyes... "Yes Duo, yes, anywhere, anything, just..." Duo claimed his mouth again, effectively cutting off anything else Wufei had to say.

The kiss gentled as Duo started to pull away, "Wufei" he moaned, "let's go inside, I want you, and I want you in comfort, with plenty of time, no interruptions, and not crammed in a car..."

"Y-yes Duo ," Wufei tried to control the shaking, the desire to _**just hold on so tight**_. He sat back and got out of the car. "Let's go inside."

Wufei's hands were shaking so, he could barely fit the key into the lock. Duo was pressed up against his back, trailing kisses across the nape of his neck. "Wufei he moaned, "hurry and get that damn door open or I may take you right here in the hallway." Wufei dropped the key.

He pressed himself back into the warmth that was Duo. "Duo" he slid up and down, "I can barely think as it is…" he stood straighter and took a small step forward. "I have to do this" he hissed. "just…. Hang on….." he bent slightly sideways as he bent down to retrieve the key. Duo's hand trailing down his back.

"Here" Duo growled, "let me do it." He wrapped his hand around Wufei's, slid the key into the lock and opened the door. "I seem to have slightly more focus at the moment. But then, I have been planning this for a while,... while you, you were a bit surprised I'd say, hmm?" he smiled at Wufei. "I did surprise you, didn't I?"

"Surprise is not even on the same radar as what you did to me. I still can't believe you're here….." Wufei turned into Duo's embrace as they entered the apartment and shut the door.

Duo leaned against the door holding Wufei for a moment. "When I read about the divorce, I started to think about calling you. I almost did but – I still wasn't sure. It took me a while to get things right. I found me again, and I can live with who I am – comfortable, confident, not a shell needing someone to make me worthwhile, but….. even though I've found myself, my old Duo charm,… I've come to realize I'm not whole – not without you.

Then, I saw the add about the art show a few months ago. I figured you must have somehow found a way to get custody of Mei, an asleep Mei I'd assumed. But, I figured, maybe Dr. O had really blown it. Given you some dirt you could use to make him let you go, and... I couldn't stop thinking about you again…. I began to plan. I'd hoped this would be the result, but I wasn't sure…it's been such a long time, and I never did call you…"

He lowered his eyes slightly, suddenly seeming unsure, "you could have found someone…." His voice trailed off. He heard Wufei's sharp intake of breath, felt his grip tighten on his arms. He looked up into intense, burning deep black.

"Duo. There has NEVER been _anyone but you_ .…never, since that first night. You _know_ that" He glanced away from Duo, closing his eyes, "Merian was never…."

He couldn't go on, "No. I don't want to discuss her, anything of that….Duo – you are the _only_ one, _ever_ that I have wanted…..come," he slowly smiled, beginning to believe this was real, "please, let me show you how much I have missed you. Let me make everything up to you," his voice dropped to a sultry moan, "let me love you again…"

He led Duo toward the bedroom.

As they crossed the threshold, suddenly it was as though Duo came out of his trance.

He stopped, just inside the door, holding Wufei's arm. He pulled slightly and Wufei melted against him. He could feel the heat between them. He turned, pinning Wufei against the wall and leaned in, hands on either side of Wufei's head.

He leaned down, closer…. swallowing each little gasp as Wufei's breath started to come faster. He traced feather light kisses at Wufei's temple, his jaw, behind his ear, down the side of his neck – this earning him a choked moan "God, Duo, please…"

He pressed his knee between Wufei's thighs, rubbing slightly. "I've missed you, Wufei." He whispered against Wufei's neck.

He took a deep breath, inhaling as though it was the sweetest fragrance. "your smell," he licked up from the pulse point in Wufei's throat to the curve behind his ear, "your taste." He Wufei his hands up under Wufei's shirt, reveling in the tremble, felt it when Wufei's legs gave slightly, "the feel of you, under my hands" he nipped at Wufei's bottom lip.

Wufei growled slightly in the back of his throat, "Yes Duo. it's been so _long,_" he rasped, suddenly forgetting how to breathe, never mind that he was breathing faster, whimpering, moaning. He couldn't think anymore, not with words….only _feel. _

He ran his hands through Duo's hair, across his face, drinking in the sight of him, _really here._ He traced his hands across that perfectly taught abdomen, up across Duo's strong, muscled back.

He arched against him, "Duo," he gasped, "it really has been too long…." He could feel the ache building, the almost pain in the pit of his stomach.

He was so hard, it was painful. He was about to burst and Duo hadn't even touched him…"I …I …you… Duo, _please….._" suddenly Wufei grabbed the back of Duo's neck, pulling him in for an almost violent kiss, thrusting his tongue into Duo's mouth, desperate to taste him again, "I _need_ you Duo" he panted, "I ….so long…._touch me,_" this almost soundless, **"please**…" a groan, "oh please" almost a sob.

Duo tightened his hold on Wufei's face with one hand, kissing him deeply, "Yes, Wufei yes" he growled, his other hand traced down Wufei's side, dropping to the waistband of his pants, finally cupping Wufei's hot, firm erection through the fabric.

"Ngh, oohhh," Wufei moaned, wordless, as he thrust almost fiercely forward, his head thrown back, his hands knotting in Duo's hair. He arched again, "Du-Duo…. Du-... o...Duo," his eyes half lidded struggled to open, "I ..nh, ahhh, oh – I… so _long_" he gripped Duo's shoulders, "ahhh," he licked his lips.

"yeah Baby," Duo deftly unzipped Wufei's fly, easing the tightness, reaching in, just below the waistband to finally, finally feel hot silky skin in his hand.

Wufei's eyes flew open, "AH!," he bucked into Duo's hand, "Duo, Nissho," he choked, "I'm gonna -" his eyes slammed shut, his head hit back against the wall as he froze, squeezing Duo's arms, locking his knees, "Yes-Du...nnh" his moan came from deep, deep inside him as he erupted, warm wetness shooting between them.

He was helpless to do anything, unable to open his eyes, stars exploding behind his eyelids, his hands convulsing, clenching tighter, bruising he was sure, but he _couldn't _ let go as he rode it out, moaning, thrusting forward once more, panting….

Finally his knees seemed to melt, he could feel it, he was going to fall, but Duo was there, holding him, catching him.

"Fei…Wufei" Duo moaned into his mouth, wanting to drink in every whimper, every little sound. He held Wufei closer, walking them backward toward the bed. As he felt the edge against the back of his legs he let himself fall slightly, bringing Wufei down on top of him.

He brought his hands up to frame Wufei's face. "well, that went rather well," he almost smirked as he looked up into Wufei's glazed eyes. "I guess you did miss me, huh?" his eyes warmed, softened, "all this time Wufei..." he whispered, "really?"

Wufei's panting had slowed, he was in some semblance of control of himself now. "yes, I did miss you Duo. And yes, all this time, really."

He looked solemnly at Duo. "there has never been anyone else Duo, never will be... I missed you Duo. Desperately. So much…I've missed _your _smell," he leaned down, breathing deeply of Duo's hair, relishing the feel of it trailing through his fingers, "the feel of _you_, as you obviously noticed," he tilted his head with a self-depreciating grin as he raised himself up slightly and ran his hands across the planes of Duo's chest, fingers teasing dark nubs, open palms caressing lower, lower, "_your_ taste."

And Wufei dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, hooded eyes gazing up at Duo as he reached to unbuckle Duo's belt. "I want to taste you _now_ Duo."

He slid the zipper down, allowing Duo to spring free. He stopped for a moment, admiring, reaching out softly to trail his fingers up and down Duo's hot, hard cock. He looked up.

Duo was holding himself up slightly on his elbows, watching, eyes almost closing against his will. As he watched Wufei lean forward, sliding his tongue from base to tip, he threw his head back with a cry, "Ah!...Fei….so good Baby." Then, the wet _heat _as Wufei swallowed him, suckling, lavishing his tongue along the underside.

"Fei!" Duo cried, his hands grasping Wufei's hair, not _quite_ pulling his head forward, but clenching with need. His hips thrust slightly up, "yes, Wufei oh _gods!_" Wufei trailed one hand up and down the shaft, then dipped his tongue into the slit, humming in the back of his throat. "Fei!, I….. stop!...I'm gonna …..ah!"

Wufei sucked harder, moaning, his other hand roaming up over Duo's body. Duo grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together, squeezing as he fell back on the bed, his back arching upward. He went rigid except for the sharp quick stutters of his hips as he came, his balls squeezing so tight, his cock _throbbing _with each pulse of hot juices.

"Wu-Wufei" he panted, "Baby, I love you, I love you," his hands blindly reaching, finding Wufei's shoulders, dragging him up onto Duo's body, "come here," he panted, "I _need _to hold you," he was shaking now, tears he hadn't known were there started to leak from the corners of his eyes, "Wufei"

Wufei let Duo hold him close as he rode out the effects, squeezing back as tightly as he could. He kept his eyes on Duo's face, watching everything play across his features.

He saw the tear trail down the side of Duo's face and leaned in to kiss it away. "Duo," he breathed, "I love you _so_ much."

He slipped over to the side, trailing his hands all over Duo, he just couldn't get enough of touching him. He caressed his face, traced his hands over his chest, tracing one nipple, then the other, leaning in to take them into his mouth, nibbling softly.

He felt Duo's breath catch. "hmmm," he moaned, crawling back up, planting open mouth kisses along Duo's shoulder, neck, up to his ear. He slid his tongue into Duo's ear, blowing hotly, moaning.

He felt Duo's grip on his biceps tighten. His other hand reached down and found Duo's reviving arousal. He gripped him tightly, slightly pulling, slowly….all the way up, swirling Duo's seed around, using the wetness to glide as he _slowly_ slid back down…..up…down. Suddenly, he felt himself flipped onto his back. Duo's hot mouth trailing down _his _neck.

"Fei!" Duo growled. He bit the juncture between Wufei's neck and shoulder lightly, "too. Many. Damn. Clothes." He breathed, "Off. _Now." _ He kicked his shoes off, and pushed himself up, raking his shirt off over his head, his long beautiful hair clouding around his face.

He started to take his pants off, but Wufei's hands beat him there.

"let me." Wufei said, pulling them down, rolling Duo onto his back and sliding his pants down off his calves, kicking his own shoes off while he was at it.

Duo reached over and pulled Wufei's shirt off, popping a few buttons as he went, not caring, tossing the thing aside as it _finally_ pulled loose from his wrist.

He pushed Wufei down onto his back, reaching down to ease his pants off. He slowed as he pulled, watching the play of muscle across Wufei's abs and thighs as he raised himself up to allow the pants to slide out.

He paused at Wufei's feet as the pants fell down at the side of the bed. He let his gaze travel up Wufei's body, drinking in the sight of him. "You're so beautiful Wufei" he breathed, "so beautiful. I've missed _looking _at you too."

He ran his hands up Wufei's legs, caressing, _feeling_. He traced small circles on the inside of Wufei's thighs with his thumbs. One hand reached up, taking Wufei's reawakened hardness in his hand, the other teasing his legs apart.

"Fei….beautiful….." he breathed against Wufei's stomach, kissing, nipping here and there, tasting, sucking, he worked his way back down. He ran the tip of his tongue down Wufei's shaft, down sucking one side of his sack into his mouth, feeling it, running it over his tongue, then the other side as Wufei bucked up against him, his hands tangling in his hair.

"Duo..Du….unh, _yes, there_…ah" Wufei was panting now, hips thrusting lightly, "come here, come up here, I need to feel you _inside me_, Duo, please, at least….at least let me touch _you"_

Duo shook his head, taking a last firm pull, easing Wufei out of his mouth. "It's been so long. I _want_ to be inside you, but….I want this to be perfect, I don't want to hurt you, do you have any…" he looked around, at a loss, not wanting to leave the bed. Damn, he should have thought of bringing some.

"In the drawer…." Wufei panted, "that last tube I bought before you-" he cut off, bit his lip, "it's still there – I never opened it."

Duo stopped and looked at him, then leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, and reached over Wufei to the table. He grabbed the tube out of the drawer, shivering as Wufei trailed his teeth across his chest as he pulled back across him. "hurry, Duo… please" Wufei whispered

Duo leaned down and kissed him hungrily, one hand coated now reaching down to slick Wufei. He pressed one finger in, twirling, slowly in and out, watching Wufei's face for any hint of pain, "It's been a long time Wufei. I am going to take my time, make sure you're ready. We have all night, no rushing. I _won't_ hurt you any more than I can help."

His hands continued to work, two fingers now scissoring, softly thrusting, the other hand slowly, so slowly working Wufei's cock, with sure, firm strokes.

"Gah- Duo …ahh, gods, you're real, I've dreamed so many nights of this," he gasped as a third finger entered him, "I –I don't know if…..ngh…uh…if I will _last_ Duo," he panted, "I – I'm gon…..ah….gonna cum _again_ if you _don't…DUO!" _ he cried out, arching up suddenly as Duo swept across _that_ spot. "Duo, oh my-"

"Good, Baby, cum for me, cum hard for me again" Duo breathed into his ear, pumping faster, "cum for me now, and then again when I'm inside you" he angled his hand timing the thrust of his fingers with the pumping of his hand. "_cum for me… from my fingers, my touch...__**now Wufei."**_

"_**YES Duo!"**_Wufei's eyes shot wide open, his body came up off the mattress as he thrust upward, back down, and up again in a bowed arc, and he went completely still, eyes squeezed shut, throat closing, his hands clamping down on Duo's shoulders, blunt nails digging in, he felt it shooting from deep inside him, powerless to do anything. His hips started to stutter, he felt Duo's fingers slowly start to slide in and out again, softly…

"holy hell Wufei oh baby," Duo's stroking of his cock eased off, "I'm so hard right now. Wufei you're so _tight_, you almost broke my fingers, I have to be inside you _now._" He positioned himself on top of Wufei his own panting increasing, "Baby…. Baby, let me in, love me… please"

Wufei reached his arms up around Duo's neck, kissing him with all the love, all the longing he'd pent up for these long, long months, "Duo…I _do _ love you….I've always loved you…..only you."

He pushed his hips up in invitation. He felt Duo penetrate him, and there was a slight burn, it _was _a long time, but it was so _good, _so _right._ He raised himself up toward Duo, holding tight "I love you Duo, I need you, take me….hold me."

Duo held himself still for a moment once he was seated. Holding Wufei tightly against himself. Afraid to move yet and lose himself completely.

He slowly started to slide, back and forth, two three thrusts at this slow, deep pace and he did start to lose himself. He pushed Wufei back down on the mattress, raining kisses down on him, "I _will …._ take you, and…. I will…. _keep_ you."

He ground out, thrusting as he vowed. "you are _mine, only mine, _always." His pace quickened, he angled himself, finding Wufei's spot, causing Wufei to begin to thrust back, bringing Wufei's cock slowly back to life.

"Yes Duo," Wufei gasped, "yes… I am yours…. only yours… ever…. I ,,,I sw-swear… love you."

After forever, Duo reached down to pump Wufei "one more time, baby" he breathed, "cum ….for me again…let me …hear you ….let me…..feel you" his hips canting, deeper, harder, "Wu-Wufei … It's coming Fei…. oh _god_….I … I… _cum for me… " _ breathless now "I_ can't… I __**must **__…. ahh…. __**Fei!**__" _

suddenly Duo's rhythm wasn't smooth anymore, quick staccato thrusts giving evidence to his release, he growled into Wufei's neck, sucking, kissing, squeezing Wufei to him.

"Duo…ngh,…..ahh!" Wufei arched into him as his control burst between them, showering them both in hot moist heat. "Duo, don't let go," he cried, "Duo, I love you!" he rode out the orgasm, repeating it over again, unable to think anything else "I love you, Duo, …. Don't let me go... I love you…"

Duo's arms were trembling as he held himself above Wufei and he leaned down, a soft, tender kiss on his closed eyes, then at his slightly open mouth. "I love you too, Wufei. Only you" he rolled over to lay beside Wufei languid, boneless.

After a moment Wufei lifted up a little, laying on his side, looking down on a sated Duo. "I…in the car, what you said about _touring_….. you want me to come with you?"

Duo turned, cupping Wufei's face. "Yes. Yes I do. I meant that. You said Mei's in school? And you can paint anywhere, right? Or just take some time off since you did so well selling your work. Come with me. Be _mine _again, let me be _yours….."_

He sighed, "Wufei what happened, the time apart….." he rubbed his thumb across Wufei's face, wiping away the wince that those words brought, lightly tracing Wufei's bottom lip before claiming a quick kiss and drawing back, "that needed to happen. We needed it, like…..like lancing a snake bite… we had to get the poison out."

He looked intently at Wufei "but now, we're healed, we're _us, _we arewhole. It's like we're waking up, taking the cast off, or the stitches out or something. From here, we start fresh, with healed hearts." He closed his eyes, "tell me you want _us _back as much as I do." He felt Wufei's hand on his face and opened his eyes.

Wufei leaned in, kissing him tenderly, thoroughly. "Yes Duo, I do want _us _back. You are all I have ever wanted. I meant it that day I gave you my ring. I want us always, in all ways, _forever. _I- I never should have let anything interfere with that. We've lost so much time. But now, like you said, we can start over."

He looked down, lifting the ring, "wear it again?" he asked.

"Yes," Duo's eyes lit up, "yes…..forever." He slipped the cord over Wufei's neck, removed the ring and put it on. It still fit, perfectly. "Forever. "

he looked into Wufei's eyes, kissed him, caressed his face. He smiled and slid down, holding Wufei close against his side, tucking his head against his shoulder, drifting off to sleep, "From here, we go forward, together, forever…."


	17. Chapter 17

**ANNIVERSARY**

Duo drove to the studio that morning a little excited. The band's concert tour had wrapped up two weeks ago. The reunion album had been a true success, heavily promoted and well received. So well received that they'd started the tour mid-February instead of early April, and had been on tour for eight months nonstop, rather than the six they'd initially planned. They'd wrapped on Halloween and It'd been good to get home.

Good to relax, to stay in one place for more than a few days, to sleep in his own bed. But mostly, good to be with Wufei again. This past year their time together had been something of a whirlwind. First, their reconciliation just weeks before hitting the recording studio to get their album finalized. Sure they'd already had some songs for the reunion album ready, the band _had_ been back together for a while before finally getting the contract, but still, putting it all together had been like a whirlwind, a frenzy. Plus the stress of Wufei commuting to and from LA trying to get everything relocated...

Then all the promotions, the radio shows, the press after the first few radio tracks did so well. And finally, the tour. Not a few weeks here or there like they'd done before, but a full-fledged nationwide tour, bus and everything. All that time, driving, hotels, eating whatever, whenever. A day, maybe two in a city, then gone again…..

Wufei'd been along for almost the whole ride, but it had been really, _really_, nice to be _at home_ with Wufei. With no looming appearances, or need to be anywhere else, just _home._

Wufei'd left the tour ahead of Duo, coming back two months earlier, taking care of _finally_ moving their things from the temporary, small apartment they'd set up in when they got to LA. Setting everything up in a nice big loft unit closer to the small studio in L.A. the band had set up as a permanent location. The loft was a place where Wufei could spread out to paint again. A nice, big airy place with enough room for a small sound studio area too where the band could get together for informal sessions, or just hang out. Large enough to entertain, but still intimate enough to be "home."

Those two months after Wufei'd left the tour had been a kind of hell. It was the first time they'd spent any real time apart since their reunion and it'd been hard. Duo'd missed Wufei but they were secure in each other now in a way they hadn't had before, and he knew Wufei needed more stability to actively work.

Not to mention the fact that the man was starting to fray at the edges. Living in each other's pockets... stuck on the tour bus for extended periods. Wufei was still a very private man, and while he'd come to care for the guys, and was happy to finally be with Duo anywhere in any situation, Duo knew it was getting to him. NO solitude, no time most days for his katas, his mediation...

He never said any word of complaint, and wasn't exactly eager to head back home without Duo, but Duo could tell he was excited about closing on the loft and moving everything in, and having some private time again.

Finding physcial time to be together too was scarce, often reduced to a quick fuck to keep each other sane, or hand jobs and blow jobs with each of them doing all they could to be silent. Those two days here and there in the hotels had quickly become something that were much looked forward to. Being home would give them that private time, where they could indulge in each other without holding back...

And, Wufei was eager to paint again. Wufei's work had been well received after his debut, and his work was much talked about and in demand. He'd even sold a few paintings left from the gallery debut while on the road with Duo, with Tina acting as liaison. But now, he was arranging another gallery showing in about six months and wanted to finish some new pieces.

The time apart had actually rekindled an element of spice in their relationship from their dating days. Duo'd been kept busy enough, wrapping up the last few concerts of the tour, attending autograph sessions, and such. But still, he missed Wufei _a lot_, and those few times they'd managed to spend some time together on the phone had been sweet torture. They hadn't engaged in phone sex since their first months together... and Wufei wasn't a blushing uncertain virgin anymore...

It'd be good to have a 'normal' life now, (for a year or so anyway, at least as normal as life could be for a musician and an artist – at least there'd be no touring for a while…) Duo smiled, thinking of Wufei painting. This renewal of Wufei's painting was something Duo'd missed during their time apart. He'd never actually got to see Wufei paint until now and he'd enjoyed watching him during this short time together, the way he became so absorbed, almost like he was somewhere else.

Duo'd been mesmerized watching those talented fingers trace over the canvas He dwelled a moment on the memory of those days over these past two weeks that Wufei had convinced him to model for a portrait. A "special project" he'd been really excited about. Watching Wufei watch him, those beautiful onyx eyes intent as he traced over the contours of Duo draped over the sofa, lounging 'just so,' his hair fanned out behind him. It'd been quite an experience. He wished Wufei'd let him see the piece, but this one he was being adamant about, 'unfinished work' he said.

Duo smiled, remembering; there was unfinished work all over the loft area set aside for Wufei. He worked on several pieces simultaneously. A little here, a little there, as his 'muse' would inspire. But this one, this one he kept covered, something special, he said, just wait, he'd caution. It's been covered in the corner of Wufei's studio when Duo came home and he'd worked on it almost obsessively these two weeks. Duo's smile grew; obviously it was some surprise for him. He'd wait. He was just curious. Ah, well….

Duo let his mind wander from the memory of Wufei painting him to linger on the recollection of 'home' with Wufei. Finally, coming 'home,' having that time together, two whole weeks alone, without the whirlwind of getting settled in LA since Wufei had already taken care of all that.

Without the pressure of recording, the marketing, and promotions; finally being home from touring. Two whole weeks at _**home**_ – restful and yet at the same time, wonderfully exhausting…..that first night especially had been perfect…

_Duo exited the cab, grabbed his bags, and finally - finally found himself outside the door of their new home. It was late morning. He hoped Wufei was here, not out or anything. He'd wanted to surprise him and hadn't let on he was coming home just yet. Wufei didn't expect him for two more days, but he'd been too long without feeling Wufei in his arms. He'd helped load up and left the band driving home on the bus early that morning, and caught a last minute flight._

_He didn't have a key yet, so the surprise would be incomplete, but this would do for now…. He knocked at the door and waited. 'yes….coming' he heard from inside. _

_He tried to picture where in the loft Wufei's voice came from. Wufei'd emailed him some pictures, but Duo hadn't seen the place 'live and in person' yet. He'd trusted Wufei to take care of it all. He didn't care where they stayed as long as Wufei was there. _

_He grinned as he heard Wufei approaching, stepping just out of the view of the peephole leaving only his bags visible in case Wufei bothered to check. He didn't. _

_The door opened and he stepped forward. Wufei's face was priceless. Deep black eyes shot open wide, he jaw dropped slightly, and his hands seeming of their own accord reached for Duo. 'Duo?' he voiced, shocked and breathless. 'you're here? How?' _

_Duo stepped into the room, dropping his bags and taking Wufei into his arms in one swift motion. He felt Wufei's arms wrap around him tightly. He took a deep breath, his face buried in Wufei's hair, his arms slightly trembling. 'I'm home Babe,' he whispered, his voice almost too hoarse to talk. _

_He cleared his throat and stepped back, grinning, holding Wufei at arm's length. 'Miss me?' he smirked. God, Wufei looked good, in an old t-shirt, covered in paint spatter, those low black sweats he wore when painting. He smelled of paint, thinner, that 'new canvas' smell, and a hint of vanilla. _

_Wufei blinked, 'You cannot imagine how much I missed you. What are you __**doing**__ here? I thought you guys wouldn't be back until Friday.' He stepped closer, back into Duo's arms then jumped back. "oh!, Duo!' he gasped, 'your clothes!' _

_Duo pulled him back in, 'couldn't care less Baby, stay right here.' He squeezed Wufei harder, 'mmm, you feel good.' He sighed and let go a little, pulling Wufei's face up to take his mouth in a lingering kiss. 'Mmm, I really missed that, you have no idea.' He stood up, 'so, wanna give me the tour? Place looks great from the doorway.' He smiled._

_Wufei laughed, 'idiot,' he said, taking Duo's hand and leading him into the loft. 'yes, let me show you our home.' He smiled over his shoulder, 'I kinda like that, I'll say it again, __**our home**__.' _

'_yeah Babe. That __**does**__ sound nice, has a real nice ring to it. Are you happy? Is it all you'd hoped for?'_

'_It is Duo. I think you'll be pleased.' Wufei smiled back to Duo, 'really.'_

"_Fei, you know full well if you're happy that's all I care about. – well….. that, electricity, running water and A/C. But, other than that, we could live on the bus for all I care. As long as you're there, it's home.' He squeezed Wufei's hand. 'still, I can see you're excited, so,' he waved a hand, 'show me everything.'_

'_well, there is one thing I've been especially eager to show you, to get your opinion. This way.' Wufei led Duo around a corner, pulling aside a paper sliding door, and led Duo into the bedroom. 'it seemed….. a little empty to me. I wondered what you would think of it.' _

_Wufei turned smoldering dark deep black eyes on Duo. He stepped into Duo's embrace, bringing their lips together. 'Duo,' he breathed, 'gods I have missed you.'_

_Duo clutched Wufei to him, 'Fei ,' he moaned, 'I missed you too, so much.' He kissed Wufei thoroughly, tasting him, lavishing his tongue across the roof of Wufei's mouth, over his tongue, and out, across his lips.' _

_He stepped back. 'hmm,' he said looking around the room, holding Wufei back, hands on his biceps. He looked down into Wufei's eyes, 'it does seem to be missing something….. I know what's missing,' he pulled Wufei closer, licking the edge of Wufei's ear, then another light kiss, 'you,' he growled, 'that bed is much too empty' he released Wufei's arms, 'you go lie down – let me see if it looks better with you planted there.' _

_He pushed Wufei back a bit, and lifted his own shirt over his head. _

_Wufei took the hint, grinning as he walked toward the bed. His eyes never left Duo as he slowly lifted his t-shirt, letting his hands trail across his golden chiseled abs, over his chest, as he lifted it higher. During the brief moment his face was hidden, Duo lunged forward, tackling Wufei onto the mattress. _

_He took Wufei's face between his hands, 'Baby,' he whispered, leaning in for a tender kiss which quickly intensified, as he Wufei his hands down the side of Wufei's neck, across his pecs, down over his abs, stopping just at the waist of Wufei's pants. _

_He broke the kiss to raise up over Wufei looking into his eyes as his hand deftly slipped under the waist of Wufei's sweats. He reached in grasping Wufei's hot heat in his hand. He squeezed briefly, 'I have missed you so much,' _

_Duo's hand grasped him tightly. Wufei's eyes widened, then fluttered closed, '__**yes Duo**__,' he moaned, 'Duo, I'm so glad you're home.' His own hands had not been idle, trailing over Duo's shoulders, through his silky hair, and down his back, now one hand trailed down Duo's right arm, placing his hand over Duo's own, over himself. 'I need you Duo,' he moaned, his head tilting back, 'I love you,' his eyes closed as a deep moan floated up from within._

_Duo squeezed again, pulling slowly up, then tightening as he pushed downward. Duo leaned in, taking that slightly opened mouth with his own. Another deep stroke, then he stopped, turning his hand to grasp Wufei's fingers tight. 'let's get out of these,' he took a quick kiss. 'I wanna see you, feel you. All of you.' _

_Wufei's eyes were cloudy with passion, but slowly came back into focus, he licked his lips, 'yes,' he whispered, 'yes, Duo let me….'his voice trailed off as he rolled them over. He lifted himself up then reached down, removing Duo's boots, then his own pants. _

_Duo removed his jeans, pushing himself up onto the bed against the headboard. He took another look around the room. It was light and airy, with a large sunlight above them, giving a clear view of the stars overhead. _

_Suddenly, his view was cut off as Wufei's face came into view. He smiled, much better than mere stars. 'doesn't seem so empty anymore.' He brought his arms up around Wufei 'hey beautiful.' He leaned up for another kiss, then pulled back slightly, 'let me look at you. I've missed this.' _

_He flipped them over, and raised himself up on one arm. He let his eyes trace over Wufei's body, drinking in every muscle, everything. Starting with that beautiful soft, spun silk hair, grown longer just for him, so soft….., he had to run his fingers through it, wrestling a purr from Wufei. _

_He chuckled, running his eyes over Wufei's face, 'so beautiful,' he murmured, tracing those finely cut cheekbones, running his thumb across Wufei's lips, which opened slightly to allow his hot, wet tongue to taste Duo's thumb as Wufei leaned up, sucking that thumb into his mouth, a moan humming in his throat._

_Duo gasped, closing his eyes for a second, then pulling his thumb back. 'ah-ah-ah' he chided, 'not yet. I'm gonna enjoy this fully, take all the time I want, after all, I'm not even supposed to be home for two more days, - these two days don't exist. Outside of us, only us, there is no time, no rush, nothing else. Let me get my fill of you, I've been on empty for too long. All my senses deprived.' He leaned down to lightly lick at Wufei's neck. 'Let me fill up slowly, so I don't overflow too fast.,' he smiled. _

_He moved his hand from Wufei's mouth, tracing lightly down his jaw, cupping the back of his neck. He leaned down again, feathering kisses across Wufei's lips, down his jaw, over to his ear. He pulled on a lock of hair, those Wufei had kept cut to frame around his face, for him, just for this purpose. _

_He leaned in closer and whispered into Wufei's ear as Wufei trembled, '__**all**__ my senses Babe, let me hear every sound you're holding back. I __**need **__to hear you, feel you, let go for me Baby, welcome me home.' _

'_Duo' Wufei breathed, his voice shaky, 'I love you – unh' his voice caught as Duo sucked on his earlobe, 'yes Duo,' Wufei panted, 'yes, I've…missed you… s-so much.' His voice lowered from gasps to a growl. _

_He had reached forward with the hand not clasped in Duo's hair, sliding down Duo's side toward the heat between them, and Duo grabbed his hand, stopping him short. He quickly brought that hand back up over Wufei's head, holding it on the pillow. 'Maxwell,' Wufei growled, smiling... panting._

'_my turn first,' Duo panted, 'first time's mine, then I'm all yours. For now,' he reached behind his head, bringing Wufei's other arm down then up to join the first, holding both above Wufei's head with one hand as the other returned to its mission to touch every inch. 'let me get my fill Wufei of all of you…. ' he licked Wufei's neck, 'talk to me.' He leaned down, trailing his tongue the side of Wufei's neck to his collar bone, then back up._

'_Gah-Duo' Wufei could hardly talk, his breath coming way too fast. Duo's free hand caressed from the side of Wufei's neck, down over his shoulder, back to his side, then down over Wufei's hip. He lifted Wufei's leg up, over his own hip, and ran his hand down Wufei's thigh and back up, coming to rest on Wufei's hip as he sucked and nipped at that spot on Wufei's neck that he knew drove him insane. _

_Wufei was panting now, whimpers and moans interspersed with gasps of Duo's name, 'Duo …. Uh …ah …..nhn…yes, yes Duo …oh!...__**Nissho**__, there, __**oh damn… **_

_**please'**__ this last breathless. He cleared his throat, twice, 'please Duo,'_

_Duo's hand began moving again, caressing between them, he held his hand just above Wufei not __**quite **__touching, letting the heat of his hand build the anticipation, Wufei twitched, almost bucking upward, but Duo's body held him down. 'Fei' he breathed against Wufei's neck, 'Fei…..tell me.'_

'_Duo,' this time Wufei __**did**__ raise up. Searching for that hand, that touch, 'Duo! Please, touch me… touch me Nissho, please,' he was pulling harder against Duo's hand, at the same time, starting to pull Duo toward himself with his leg up over Duo's hip. _

_Duo finally took Wufei in his hand along with his own hard member, entwining the fingers of his other hand into Wufei's hair spread out up over the pillow beneath Wufei's arms, his breath hot against Wufei's neck, '__**Duo!**__, my hands, let me...' _

_Duo released Wufei's hands, one shooting to pull Duo down for a fierce kiss, the other fisting into the sheet as Wufei bucked up, almost off the mattress. 'ngh,' a deep wordless moan tore from Wufei's throat as he broke the kiss, throwing his head back, unable to focus any more._

_Duo lifted his head, taking in Wufei's face, head thrown back, neck taut, tongue flashing in and out to lick his lips as his hips thrust up, pushing himself into Duo's hand, against his hardness. 'Fei' Duo growled, 'look at me, open your eyes,' _

_Wufei struggled to bring his eyes open, to focus on Duo's face. His fingers tangled in Duo's hair. He brought the other up to entwine with Duo's around the both of them. 'Duo', he panted, 'I'm… not g-gonna…last long..I -I've … ngh... dreamed of this… too often….'he panted his head falling back again, 'to feel you, ah!, now…. ..it.. it won't…take… much!' he thrust up again. '__**Duo**__!'_

'_it's ok ….Babe,' Duo murmured against Wufei's throat, 'this'll …take ….the edge ….off,' …ngh…. I've got …all night …to drain you,' he lunged forward, his mouth latching onto Wufei's neck, biting and sucking. He pulled back as his own breath increased, 'Fei….ah…. Babe,' _

_Duo's hips began to move with the rhythm, his hand spasming, 'Fei … Wu- - fei,' he wrapped his free arm around Wufei tightly, crushing them together. Wufei dropped his own hand from Duo's hair to his waist, holding him tight. 'Wufei!' Duo cried, 'I-I lo..love you,' Duo went rigid, frozen, burying his face in Wufei's hair._

'_**Yes!**__...Duo!' Wufei's hand took over the rhythm, holding Duo tightly, he felt Duo's sigh of release against his neck as he rushed toward his own, his voice hoarse, 'yes! ... Duo …__**gods **__….I've…I've dreamed of you….like this, un..undone in my arms, feeling you lose yourself for me…I – I'm – Duo…..I'm –oh!' suddenly Wufei froze as well, unable to hold back, not wanting to._

_As he erupted he let go, bringing his hand up from between them, grabbing Duo's hip and pulling him tight, molding their bodies together, feeling Duo's cock throb against his own, the __**heat**__… '__**Duo!**__ Kiss me, Duo …kiss…' his plea was cut off as Duo complied, a deep, slow, intense kiss, taking in Wufei's whimper, his gasps. _

_Duo brought Wufei slowly down, back to earth. Running his hand up and down Wufei's arm, over his hip, and back, the other still behind Wufei's neck. 'Beautiful,' he whispered, 'that….Wufei that was all I dreamed of, especially on the plane today,' he smirked. 'it is __**so**__ good to be home.' _

_He rolled onto his back, pulling Wufei into the crook of his arm, twining their legs together, 'mmm, just a short nap Babe, then we'll get the rest of the tour.' Wufei curled into Duo's side, content, 'yes,' he sighed, 'a nap…' his voice trailed off as his eyes fell closed, his breath evening out. _

_They'd loved each other in every room at least once over the next two weeks, a honeymoon of sorts. Christening their new home, making it uniquely theirs. Each room now could evoke a memory of touches, kisses. The kitchen, the art studio (that had been fun),…even the balcony._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo shook his head, breaking out of his reverie. He started humming, excited again about getting back to work. It'd be good to see the guys again. They'd kicked around a few new tunes while on the road, and it'd be good to get those songs out of his head and onto a disc. He entered the studio with a grin.

'Hey Duo,' a deep voice called out, obviously recognizing his whistling. 'how's it going?'

Duo turned to the sandy haired bassist, 'hey Trowa. It's all good. You have a nice break? Been here long?'

'yeah, nice vacay man. It was nice to sleep in an actual bed for more than two days straight. I think my back has finally remembered how it's supposed to feel, thanks to Heero's massage talents. I think I slept the first two days through.'

Trowa flashed a grin. 'bet _you didn't _ though, huh?' he leered at Duo, 'did you get _any_ sleep?...hey man!' he laughed, 'are you blushing?!' he shook his head.

'shut up, you jerk,' Duo smiled, 'I _did_ sleep, thank you. See? No bags under these eyes, I am _quite_ well rested.' 'he flashed his own grin and wagged his eyebrows, 'but not the first few days, alright? I admit it, I was a _little_ busy.'

'yeah, I bet you were.' Trowa laughed, then it trailed off. Trowa gave Duo a serious look, then a warm smile. 'Seriously, man.' He shook his head, 'I am really glad everything worked out so good with Wufei. He fit well on the tour, I was a little surprised. He always seemed….he comes off a bit….prissy? snooty? I dunno, rich kid like, to me, even seeing how he needed you, loved you even before the split up. But now, well he's obviously completely hammered for you and he had no problem lowering himself right down to normal hanging with us. Opened up more now than I think I really ever saw from before. Congrats I'm glad it all worked out'

'thanks man,' Duo punched his shoulder, 'he _was_ the rich kid, arrogant, aloof, apart and all that, before.' He left unsaid that now free of Dr. O Wufei could open in ways he was not able to previously. Trowa knew all that, so Duo just ran with the other reason Wufei had progressed so much, ' well, _before me_ – I just bring out the best in everyone.' He laughed, 'so, where's Heero? And Luc and Quatre? And the kid? Am I that early or what?'

'nah, Luc called, there is some new snarl on the freeway that is LA traffic. I'm guessing they're all caught up in it. Heero went to grab something for second breakfast real quick'

Duo laughed, "second breakfast?"

"yeah, you know Heero. My omelet fueled him up, but he'll need something else before we break for lunch, and we were out of his Gatorade too... gotta have the Gatorade. You know, electrolytes and all that. Bet he comes back with two cases of the shit."

Trowa leaned over grabbing Heero's lead guitar, ' I know you wanted to work on that lead in for 'A Journey' you wanna give it a shot while we wait?...'

xxxxxxxxx

Practice went great. They'd managed to get two songs just right, and were discussing getting them on disc after one more run through, and considering breaking for some lunch, it was almost two now, when the intercom buzzed. 'hey, guys?' a young female voice called out, 'there's a delivery guy up here asking for Duo. You need to sign something.'

'ok Relena I'm coming.' The kid'd sounded nervous for interrupting. She was still unsure of herself it seemed. She'd only been a permanent fixture with the band for the last three months of the tour. Signing on from temp roadie to full time assistant. They hadn't really had time to get to know her that well, just her work self, her abilities.

A long lost "sister" of Zechs' who'd found him through online searches, she'd always been a bit enamored with Zechs and had never given up finding him. She'd been adopted pretty young, only in the system with Zechs for a few years following the death of her parents, being adopted while Zechs had been transferred away for a time, and they'd lost touch. But she'd never forgotten her 'big brother' who'd sheltered and protected her.

Her adoptive parents had encouraged her in her passion for details music and she'd majored in music and business management in college. She'd finally found and reconnected with Zechs when she'd started college. At first writing, online chats, and finally meeting up again shortly before the GUNDAM split.

Seemed she'd been a big fan of their music, following them online etc, even before she'd realized it was Zech's friend Duo, all grown up now, who was the lead singer...Once they'd released a few videos she thought there was something about Duo, but she'd just never made the connection, never imagined... Once it had become understood however, after she'd seen pictures Zechs kept at his home of Duo and the guys, she'd been relentless in trying to persuade Zechs to convince them to try again.

She'd barely finished her class courses, when she'd begged Zechs to help her sign on for her internship as a roadie for GUNDAM and their reunion tour. He'd reintroduced her to Duo, and got her a tryout.

Working the soundboards, helping with press interaction, she'd been a natural. They'd seen enough to be impressed enough to sign her on, their first fulltime addition to their group. She was inexhaustible, with her energy and eagerness to do anything asked from hanging lights or sound equipment, to being a shield at hotels, or dealing with arrangements on the phone, stuff for the bus, getting food, running interference at the stadiums, whatever.

Really, she took a lot of pressure off the guys, and without complaints or whining. It was what had initially prompted them to sign her on permanently. And she and Noin had instantly hit it off. The guys had recognized a need for some "female companionship", and unanimously agreed to make her a permanent part of the group. Band assistant, secretary, ambassador. Whatever. She helped Noin with the details of day to day.

But, she was still in a slight state of 'awe.' And now they weren't touring anymore, they'd be interacting in a more normal setting, not surrounded by the crowds.

Beginning right after the last show, on the bus ride home, she'd started to seem unsure maybe, now that her abilities were not pushed so much to the fore handling the tour duties, dealing with the pressing bodies.

She seemed unsure of _herself_ if not her abilities. Especially now that she had to deal with them on one on one levels. Especially with Quatre, oddly enough.

Given the mutual background in business, it seemed that they'd have more to talk about than the others, but she seemed unusually quiet whenever he voiced an opinion.

Perhaps most surprisingly to everyone, she'd become closest with Heero at first. Having a calming effect on him somehow, they'd quickly become friends, and debated endlessly over movies, sports, everything. Almost a kindred spirit kind of thing.

Trowa'd been quietly stoic about it all, certain Heero would decide there was something better and willing to step aside if that were the case. But she'd helped Heero set up a birthday surprise for him at one of the three day lay-overs that pretty much put to rest any worries that Trowa had that she wanted Heero for himself.

Trowa's stoicism had been seriously dampened for the next few weeks with him breaking out into grins for no apparent reason at the most random times. And when Heero entered a room, the grin would either flash into a decided leer, or drop to a soft warm smile that practically shone with love from that deep emerald eye.

Heero, Heero of all people, would blush lightly and look away, or shake his head and growl at Trowa before huffing off with a small grin of his own. It had been mind blowing to watch. Neither would discuss what had happened, and Relena was mum. But her friendship with Heero, and a seeming sisterly affection with Trowa, had been firmly implanted with the whole group afterward.

But even now, she still stammered when Quatre or even Duo tried to talk to her. _Got to try to break the girl of the hero thing, bring her out more. Show her we're just people _Duo thought to himself as he turned to the band, 'right back guys, guess we'll go on and break for grub, then get these two on disc. Figure out what we want, I'll have the kid run out right after I see what this is.'

Duo could not shake himself from referring to her as the kid – he still thought of her in his mind as Zech's bratty baby sister, but he was fond of her, and she was damn good at running the office and studio...

Duo walked up the hallway toward the lobby. As he drew closer a wonderful aroma began to assert itself. Man! Something smelled good! 'hey Relena, what's up?' he entered the lobby and saw three large white boxes perched on the counter, steaming, _smelling good._ 'what's this?' he asked.

'no idea,' Relena laughed, she was almost drooling. 'the guy says you gotta sign for it.'

Duo turned to the unformed delivery guy with the name of his favorite Mexican joint emblazoned on his shirt, hovering off to his left. 'sure man,' he reached for the clipboard and signed off. The guy handed him and envelope with his name printed on the front and said, as Duo reached for his wallet, 'the tip's covered man, have a good afternoon,' and he left.

Duo blinked and looked at the card. That handwriting looked suspiciously familiar….

He opened the card:

_Duo _

_If I remember right, the guys all like Mexican. And, if I know you, despite my scheduling this delivery not to arrive until rather late, 145 or so I told them, you will not have stopped to eat yet. _

_Really Duo. _

_Anyway, I hope all goes well today, I know you were eager to work on those songs you and Trowa were kicking around. Stop and eat something, and schedule Relena to interrupt you at future sessions or something. _

_I love you. _

_See you tonight. _

_Wufei. _

'well, I'll be.' Duo grinned, 'hey Relena, lock the door and put the phone on forward or something. Come have lunch with us before this gets cold. Help me carry this.'

Relena grinned, "alright.' she jumped up and locked the front door, pushed _some_ button on the phone and grabbed the two smallest boxes.

Duo chuckled and followed down the hall. 'hey guys!' he called out, 'come in here' He sat the food out in the conference room, grinning.

xxxxxxxxx

The two new songs had come together great. They'd got both of them on disc and had spent the afternoon working on a few more, finally settling on what they hoped would be a single from the next album.

They just wrapped up the second run through, trying out some different chords on the ending, giving it a wistful feel, when Relena was seen at the hall window waving and grinning. They wrapped up the song and waved her in.

'Duo' she laughed, 'there's another delivery up front for you.'

'what the hell man?!' Quatre piped up, tapping out a sequence, rolling his eyes. 'another delivery huh?" he let loose an evil little laugh, amazing coming from that angelic face. 'what? Wufei can't let you out for one whole day without reminding you he's there? Geez.'

'yeah,' Luc leered at Duo, 'he doesn't _seem_ that forgettable, you been paying him enough attention this last few days or what?'

'fuck you Luc,' Duo growled grinning, 'maybe it's because I paid him _so much _attention, he can't get enough.' He turned to Relena, 'what is it Relena? Just bring it back here.'

'well Duo,' Relena rubbed her hand up and down one arm, 'it's a few somethings, and there's another note…..maybe you should come see…'

'fine,' Duo growled, grabbing a water bottle, 'let's take five guys, you guys decide which riff you wanna go with, they're both fine with me, let me get this and I'll be right back.'

He followed Relena out to the lobby and stopped in the entry, eyes widening.

There were several items on the counter: a bouquet of sorts, consisting of Heinekin bottles tied with ribbon, and two Pepsi's labeled for Relena, seated in a cooler bucket on ice, enough for two for each band member; next to that were two wrapped boxes, one small, and one considerably larger, but what drew his eyes was the large rectangle brown paper wrapped package leaning against the wall.

It was just the right size to be a framed painting. Duo's heart sped up a bit. Why would Wufei send a painting here? Why send one at all? Why not just give it to him at home? What could it be? Then Duo got an idea, what if it was _that_ painting? The one Wufei wouldn't let him see?

He was nervous, excited to open it, but holding back. If it _was_ the elusive painting, he kinda wanted to open it with Wufei there. And if it held a _hint_ of what he remembered Wufei painting with him on that sofa, maybe it _should_ be only opened at home.

What the – why would Wufei send it here? But, maybe Wufei was nervous too, maybe he worried about Duo's reaction or…. No. that was stupid. Wufei knew Duo loved his work….

He was drawn toward it, hand reaching when Relena stopped him. 'wait Duo' she said, 'the deliveryman said you have to open the card first, no matter what.' She held a card out to Duo, 'here,'

Duo looked at the envelope. Sure enough, Wufei's handwriting. He flipped it open:

_Duo, _

_I know, you probably think I'm crazy, and I'm sure the guys are giving you a hard time, but humor me. The Mexican and the cold beer should go a long way to cutting me some slack….._

_Anyway lover, this first day back to "normal life" just happens to be an anniversary of sorts for us. I've never made any mention of it before, so you had no way of knowing, so don't get upset about "forgetting" or anything – you didn't. _

_Today just happens to be the anniversary of the day I bought your ring, four years ago now. The day I first decided to ask you to share the rest of your life with me – to ask for forever. _

_Even with the time we lost, that time in between forever, the day still stands out in my mind. I was scared that day, but excited. I wasn't sure yet if you could really want forever, if we could make it work with all the strikes against us. I wasn't sure of us then like I am now, you know, all the bullshit was still there in my head, insecurities, the issue with Mei and Dr. O, whatever…. _

_When you agreed to wear it, when you said yes, we would make it happen, I thought I'd die I was so happy. I was whole, for the first time in my life. (when you said yes you would wear it again, a year ago, well, you restored me to life.) You are my heart and soul Duo. _

_Anyway it hit me when you came home and told me when your first day back was that it would be this day, and I couldn't resist planning something. _

_I know, this date has no bearing on __**now**__, I mean – we lost so much time, it almost seems wrong to celebrate a day from before, but it is a memory I want to keep, especially that first __**yes, **__and it gives me an excuse to shower you with 'just because' gifts, examples of my love, and thereby to expose you to the jeers and ribbing of your band mates. =)_

_Just kidding, I'm sure they'll give you a hard time, but again, Mexican food and cold beer can buy a guy some leeway. _

_Besides, they care about you. I'm glad you have such a good group, really. _

_So, as to the gifts: please do __**not**__ open the large package yet. I'm coming by this evening, on my way back from the gallery, and I'd like to be there when you see it. _

_The two small gifts can be opened anytime. I love you Duo, see you later, around 6. _

_... Wufei._

Duo looked up at the clock, hmm 4:30. Pocketing the card, he turned to Relena, 'hey babe, why don'tcha run that back to the guys for me, I'll be along in a sec.' he waved at the cooler. 'sure Duo,' Relena smiled heading down the hall.

Duo picked up the smaller of the two gifts on the counter and opened it. He found two VIP tickets to an upcoming MMA event. Duo grinned, delighted and surprised. He knew this was not Wufei's thing. Maybe he'd watch it at home or at the club with Duo, but to attend a live event, with the sweat, bodies, the raw energy –

Wufei had never really got over his feeling of being separate, apart. He'd always experienced dance clubs and such from a distance. To sit ringside at an event like this….to think he'd do this for Duo brought a real smile to Duo's face. He'd known the fight was coming, but had honestly never even considered _attending._ This would be a blast! And a life experience for Wufei too. He chuckled.

He eagerly reached for the larger box, trying to imagine what it could be. He lifted the lid and gasped. Nestled within the box was supple, dark brown leather. The jacket he'd admired recently while they'd been out shopping. He remembered seeing it in the display case, making a passing mention of how nice it was, maybe a wistful glance as they'd left the store, but he'd not actually suggested buying it.

He'd thought about it, but not said it. It was superfluous. He didn't _need_ another jacket. It was hardly ever cold here and he had a nice denim jacket and his riding leather already. This, this was more dressy, classy even, like for a wedding or some special event. It looked sexy and so nice. He trailed his fingers over the soft supple leather. He recalled how pricey it was too. Granted, they weren't exactly watching their pennies, but still. He lifted the jacket from the box, holding it up before him.

'wow! Duo,' Relena's excited voice came to him. 'that's really nice, it looks great with your hair color. Is it your birthday or something?'

'No Relena, not my birthday.' Duo laughed. He donned the jacket, shrugging his shoulders into it. It fit perfectly. 'just my very own special day. 'cuz I am _so_ special.' He grinned at Relena.

'yes, I guess so.' Relena laughed, blushing, 'anyhow, Trowa told me to give you this,' she held out a beer, 'and to tell you,' she cleared her throat and lowered her voice, 'get your ass back to work, loverboy,' Relena smiled, holding up her hands, 'him, _not_ me.'

Duo laughed, 'yeah, yeah, I'm coming.' He turned to head back, but stopped when Relena grabbed his arm. Uh, Duo, what about?' she waved.

'oh! Yeah.' Duo slapped his forehead, 'guess I shouldn't leave it out here. Here, help me carry it back Relena, just – be careful' Duo picked up one side, carrying it down the hall with Relena's help.

'hey Duo, about damn time! Hey! What's that?' Luc called out, 'and hey, nice jacket. You didn't have that on earlier, what gives?' he smirked.

'over here Relena,' Duo directed, gingerly easing the painting against the far wall. 'thanks.' He turned, 'ha ha Luc. You know damn well I didn't have this earlier. It was in one of the delivered packages just now. It is pretty amazing though, huh?'

He lifted his arms, turning slightly, 'Wufei saw me looking at it last week I guess,' he kinda smiled. 'Anyway, let's get back to work. We can definitely put the finish on at least one more befo-'

'whoa whoa whoa,' he was cut off as Luc interrupted. 'hang on a sec. Two things. What is that?' he flicked a hand at the still wrapped painting, 'and…..does Wufei have a sister, brother, cousin or something? 'cuz I figure you'll shoot me if I try to take him, and I gotta say, you are one lucky bastard.'

Luc grinned, eyes sparkling. Then went on, 'oh, waaaaiiit... he _does_ have a sister. Hmm, Mei available ya think?' he grinned at Duo, but Duo caught a glimpse too of something in Luc's eye.

Hmm, maybe this should be investigated more in depth later. Come to think of it, Luc _did_ tend to sit near Mei whenever the group got together. Duo shook his head slightly, definitely something to look into there...

'damn straight I would shoot you,' Duo mock growled (most mock growl anyway) responding to the first part, choosing to ignore, for now, the Mei comment. 'Wufei is all mine, and you know it.' He smiled, 'I am lucky, and _I_ know it. Today is just icing on the cake. That, or he just likes rubbing in your faces how amazing he is.'

Duo smiled, then laughed, 'as to that,' he pointed at the painting, 'it is a painting. Of what? You ask. I have no idea. Wufei said he'd be here around 6 and I'm not 'sposed to open it til then so…. Let's try to wrap up at least one more song before then, if we can, huh?' he leaned forward, lifting the second guitar, 'which riff did we go with for "Temptation"'

'the new one,' Heero answered, settling himself, 'Ok, Quatre, open it up.'

xxxxxxxxx

They did manage to put the finishing touches on the split. Happy with the song, they were getting it on disc, just entering the last chorus as Duo spotted Relena enter the sound room, followed by Wufei. He smiled warmly as he stepped to the mike to finish out the closing duet with Heero. Wufei never took his eyes of Duo, drinking him in as he played and sang as the chorus faded. 'hey Babe,' Duo's sultry voice came through the mike just as the last note died, 'I've been waiting for you.' He leaned over and stopped the recording.

'wow Duo!' Trowa's awed voice echoed in the silence after the song was done. 'that was perfect at the end like that. That really kinda makes the song man. We didn't practice that at all today, where'd that come from? What made you think of it?

'Tch. Idiot,' Quatre said, pointing with a drumstick, 'turn around.'

'Huh?' Trowa turned to find a grinning Wufei waving at him. He slapped his forehead, 'I shoulda known. Still though, it _did_ set off the song, I think we should leave it in at the end there.'

'sure man, whatever you say,' Duo smiled, 'you are the lyrical genius. He sat his guitar in the rack and waved at Wufei and Relena, 'well? You coming in here or what?'

The others busied themselves putting away instruments and such, allowing Duo and Wufei a brief private moment of greeting. Then, 'ok Duo, ok, a quick smooch, that's enough. No more until we open this mystery gift here.' Quatre's voice raised to an almost whine, 'you _know_ I can't stand not knowing, c'mon, it kills me.'

'yeah,' Heero piped up. 'he may just implode, then who'll drum for us?' he glanced around at Relena, 'guess we could give the monkey girl here a shot.'

'monkey girl?' Relena growled, laughing.

'hey kiddo, admit it' Trowa said, 'I've seen you up in the rafters with sound and lighting, you are one agile woman. And bouncier than shit, I've _been_ locked in a bus for thousands of miles with you – definitely monkeyish. You're never still, ya know?'

He tilted his head, giving Relena an appraising look, then turned to the guys, rolling his eyes at Duo and Wufei still playing with each other's hair, idiots. 'we should let her sit in on a jam session some time, just for kicks, see what she's got ya know?'

He turned twinkling eyes back on Relena whose mouth was hanging open. 'ser-seriously?!,'she squeaked, raising her hands to cover her mouth, 'no way!'

Quatre laughed. 'yeah Relena, we know you play. There _are_ security cameras in this joint you know. They're not just for show. From what I've seen, though,' he sobered, "you're pretty good. Real good actually."

Relena paled a bit, but the guys warm grins and shaking heads soon put her at ease. 'well,' she rubbed her forehead, lowering his eyes, 'guess I'm busted.' She looked up, Duo and Wufei were grinning now too.

'yeah kiddo,' Duo lifted his chin at Relena, 'we saw ya, and you're definitely talented. So, we know you can drum, you play anything else?'

She blushed, 'yeah, I'm ok on a keyboard too. Not like Luc, but okay' Relena said, 'but the drums, well, it's just so alive you know?,' her eyes got a faraway look 'you feel it all the way through you, like….you _become_ the music…. With other instruments, you're like _waiting _for it, or trying to_ match _ it, play_ along with_ it, but the drum, you _are_ the song…..'

she stopped, suddenly remembering who she was talking to, dropping her eyes, she wrung her hands, 'uhhh, never mind,' she mumbled sheepishly.

'no Relena,' Quatre sounded slightly awed, 'I know _exactly_ what you mean.' He looked at Relena more intently, speculatively. 'do you have a set at home?'

'no,' Relena mumbled, 'it was an expense I just couldn't justify.' She looked up, 'I never would have considered playing on your set otherwise Quatre, honest, I just….just missed it, so much' she trailed off.

'hmph, well, we'll have to see about getting a second set setup here so you and Quatre can go at it sometime,' Heero put in, 'but for now…'

He turned, 'ok Wufei. You had your fun pampering loverboy here today,' he tilted his head, 'the Mexican was amazing by-the-way, but I digress, open the damn package already, we're all dying here!'

Wufei grinned, 'I'm glad you guys are all still here actually. While I did enjoy spoiling Duo today, and the last two weeks as well,' he grinned evilly, 'this is actually for all of you. I mean, it's Duo's but, it's for you guys too…..'

'ok, that's it!' Trowa growled, 'Duo open that damn thing or I will.'

'ok, ok!' Duo laughed, 'here Wufei help me Babe.' They walked over and Wufei turned the package so the seam faced out into the room. They tore the paper away and dropped it to the floor. Wufei took one last look into Duo's eyes before taking a deep breath and rotating the painting to face the room.

A collective gasp, then…silence. Finally a whisper: 'Wufei' this from Heero, 'man! It's, it's incredible….how?'

'wow Fei!' Quatre breathed, 'how did you manage to do that with none of us knowing?'

'Holy Shit!' Luc piped in. He'd never really seen much of Wufei's work since the gallery a year ago...

'It's really amazing Wufei' Trowa spoke up, 'you know….' His voice thoughtful, 'it's almost cosmic or something…..it'd be a beautiful cover for the next album, especially if we go with Temptation as the title track. What do you think Duo?' All eyes turned to him.

Duo had a smile of awe, pride, and a little smugness as he lifted his eyes from the painting to Wufei. 'I told you guys he was a genius, didn't I?'

The painting was a montage of all the band members, a collection of various poses, solo, in pairs or groups, playing, singing, laughing, the scenes overlapping each other.

In the center of the canvas, reclining back, lay Duo, his hair fanned out behind and around his head, a honey and cinnamon halo as he lay back against the white bed?, cloud? whatever, his deep amethyst eyes half-lidded an almost 'sated' look on his face.

He was draped with a shiny white satiny cloth across his hips and upper thigh that only seemed to make him seem more alluring. A hint of hip bone there, a crease there, a shadow over the upper thigh there….

There was a 'hint' of another form intertwined with him as he reached one hand upward. Just a suggestion of black hair trailing over his fingertips, from that ethereal 'someone' the 'impression' of a hand print just above one exposed hip bone, the 'hint' of an imprint of one leg pushing down against the fabric of the banner covering him, pushing down, causing the barest indent between Duo's thighs.

Across the banner, in gothic script, emblazoned in red letters was the band's name, 'GUNDAM'

'wow!' Relena finally spoke. 'wow…that's just, that's…. you _painted _that? Wufei you're truly amazing!'

Wufei smiled looking to Duo, 'you like it?'

'Like it?! Damn Baby, it's fucking beautiful! It's perfect!.' He turned to face Wufei looking into his eyes. 'seriously, would you…would it be ok if we _did_ screen print it? Use it as a cover? I mean' he turned back, 'it really is exactly perfect for the next album, we hadn't actually set on a title track, but if we go with Temptation, well….this just fits, ya know? And talk about getting your work out there…. If we show this to the world on our cover you know it'll turn into posters, wallpapers, t-shirts, everyone will be banging down the door begging you to do their work.'

He turned back to Wufei 'how did you get such perfect shots of the guys anyway? I mean,' he blushed just a bit, dropping his eyes, 'I know about – ahem –_my_ part, but them?'

'that was easy Duo,' Wufei laughed. 'I sketched _a lot_ while on tour with you guys. It wasn't hard to transfer those still shots to canvas.'

'if you say so,' Luvc was heard mumbling.

'well Wufei you are one seriously talented guy,' Heero said as he turned to Duo. 'so, where you gonna hang it?'

'oh!' Relena exclaimed, 'you have to hang it in the lobby, you can't leave it back here, are you kidding?' she turned to Duo

'ok, ok,' Duo laughed, 'the lobby it is. I mean -' he cut off turning to Wufei. 'you did intend it to be left here, right?'

'of course Duo,' Wufei smirked, 'that was the idea.' He looked around, 'I'm glad you guys liked it, really, and I'm glad it fits in with your upcoming plans. I'd be honored to be known as your 'cover' artist, anytime.'

'I more than like it Babe,' Duo pulled Wufei in for another kiss, 'it's breathtaking, like you.'

"ok! That's it!' Luc's voice snapped, 'time to go.' He grinned, 'it's been a good day. Let's wrap up. Whatta ya think Trowa, back on Wednesday?'

"yeah man, that sounds good. Two days between sets to let _Duo_ rest his throat – rest it, got that?' he turned a mini glare on Wufei too. 'And I need to see Noin about some stuff with the sponsors anyway.'

'really, nice work Wufei' Luc said as he put on his jacket. 'See ya guys, I am outta here – I got a date with a beautiful woman tonight, wish me luck. And thanks Trowa for the day off for recuperation.' He smiled and left.

'ahh,' Quatre stretched. 'it really was a good day. Three tracks on disc in our first sitting. Well, we did actually come up with those ahead of time. Now the fun part begins, huh Trowa? Starting from scratch for, what?, twelve, fifteen more songs? I don't envy you with all those lyrics.

Any ideas floating around in that head of yours? No? well, can't say I'm surprised. I'll have to see what I can come up with too….'

He laughed, 'just kidding, but I do have some riffs I'd like to see worked into the next few songs. What say you and I get together over the weekend huh? I'll show you.'

He turned to Relena, 'you coming in here tomorrow? Doing mail, stuff like that?'

She sputtered, but then straightened and answered. 'Yes, of course. You guys pay me to be here all week so people leave you alone. If you need something Quatre, just let me know.

'No no.' Quatre laughed, 'I'll stop by around lunch, don't plan to wake up early like you. I'll come in around 1 or so. I wanna see what you can do with those drums.' He turned to leave.

'No way!' Relena's eyes were wide, voice hoarse, 'seriously? Quatre!.'

"Seriously, Relena, really. I saw that short bit you did the other night, you're good, I'd like to check it out. I'll be here around 1, be ready. 'bye,' and he left.

Relena stood in the doorway, obviously stunned. 'Relena' Wufei's rich laugh rang out, 'you ok?' Relena turned to the others, 'ye-yes…I guess, I-I'm fine….' Se turned to Heero, 'Heero? Is this real?'

Duo swung an arm around the kid's shoulders, 'Relena. You work hard, harder than any other roadie we had, never bitching about whatever we asked you to do, and believe me, some of those projects were tests to see if you _would_ bitch. You're tireless, doing whatever it takes to get things done. We've noticed. And we have noticed you're talented as well. Quatre loves to jam with another stick man, or woman I guess, especially one with passion to match his own. Surprisingly there aren't as many of those as you would think. You're like a kindred spirit, roll with it. And loosen up, we wouldn't keep you around if we weren't impressed."

Heero spoke up, "You've been on the road with us, you know we're just regular guys, like you, who got really lucky, lucky enough for someone to hear and like our sound enough to promote it.'

Duo smiled, 'just _chill_. Hang out, we won't bite. And, come in late tomorrow. I know you were here this whole two weeks we were all lazing around, and you were touring right along with us, even if not as long. You deserve a break too. Come in by say 11 or something. Just make sure you're here before Quatre. He doesn't like to wait.'

'well' Trowa put in, 'We're out of here too.' he took Heero's hand and steered him toward the exit. 'See you Wednesday, Duo, Relena. Love the work Wufei.'

They could hear Trowa as they made their way down the hallway, 'three cases Heero? Really? Geez...'

Wufei turned to Relena, 'Relena, you were pretty adamant about hanging this in the lobby. Did you have a certain spot in mind?'

'huh? – oh! Oh yeah.' Relena shook her head, still a little blown away by this, the best day of her life since they'd asked her to stay on….'yes, c'mon, let me show you,' and she headed down the hallway, still describing how she knows not to let the sunlight hit it, and yet it should catch the eye when you walk in…..

Duo turned and pulled Wufei in for a slow kiss. 'Baby….mmm' he breathed, 'I sure do love you, especially when I get to show you off and brag.'

He pulled back, 'the painting really is beautiful. Just gorgeous. It will make an amazing cover, fans'll go nuts. You'll be beating other bands off with a stick after it's public.'

Wufei laughed, 'well, it could be interesting work – I've seen some cover art, we'll see, c'mon, lets go hang this.'

They carried it out to the lobby, and Duo and Wufei hung it above the reception area, up high, close to the ceiling to prevent the sun from hitting it even during those bright, intense sunsets.

'perfect,' Relena's warm voice floated up to them.

'yeah,' Duo climbed down, looking again, 'crazy perfect. I'll get Noin to tell the photo guys to come in here tomorrow afternoon, to get some shots of it in prep for the album and posters and shit. Say around four Relena? That sound good to you?'

'that's great Duo, really.' Relena still seemed a little dazed, but happy dazed.

Duo turned to Wufei 'so babe, gonna follow me home?'

'no,' Wufei smiled, 'I took the rail so I can ride home with you.'

'you know I brought my bike, right?' Duo asked. Wufei'd only ridden on Duo's bike a few times since he'd bought is shortly after they'd first arrived in LA worried about some idiot scratching his precious baby. Plus, the maneuverability of the bike, and the fact that the weather here was almost always perfect for a bike, not like wet, humid New York.

No, Wufei generally preferred the enclosed comfort of his car, content to meet Duo wherever they were going when he took the bike...

'yes, I'm sure Duo. It's been a while, take me for a ride.' He reached out taking Duo's hand and turning him a little back and forth, 'the jacket looks _really_ good Duo.'

'oh!' Duo blinked, 'I didn't even thank you right, I got all sidetracked on the painting…' he pulled Wufei in, dropping his voice he breathed against Wufei's mouth. 'it's beautiful Babe, just perfect,' he nipped at Wufei's bottom lip, 'like you' he pulled back with a wide grin, 'and the tickets! That was a real surprise! You do know what you've got yourself in to, right? It's gonna be a wild, bloody fight card.'

Wufei laughed, 'I've seen enough promos lately to have an idea, I swear that's all you watched last weekend, promos and build up fights. I hope they're good fights, I hope you have fun.' He leaned in, taking Duo's face between his hands, 'now, give me a proper thank you kiss….'

'ahem,' Relena's voice cut into the room, 'uh, guys,' she laughed at Duo's mock glare, 'I'm gonna go. Thanks Wufei for lunch, and just so you know, the Pepsi hit the spot, but I _am_ 21, just before I signed on as roadie.' She smiled, 'see you guys around.'

She turned to leave, turning back at the door, 'Duo, you got your key? To lock up? I'll lock this front on my way out, you lock the back and set the alarm?'

'yeah kiddo, I got it, don't worry. See you Wednesday, and have fun tomorrow with Quatre.' Duo turned to the auburn in his arms as the front door shut and the lock clicked into place. 'now, where were we?'

Wufei reached up, teasingly licking at Duo's lips, 'you,' his hands reached up inside the jacket, 'were going to give me a thank you kiss,' then,' he breathed against Duo's mouth, 'you were going to take me for a ride.' Wufei twined his hands into Duo's hair, pulling him forward.

Duo gasped, 'yeah, I was wasn't I? a thank you kiss,' his voice dropped to a throaty whisper, 'thank you lover, for you.' He claimed Wufei's mouth with his own, one hand holding Wufei's head, fingers lightly tangled in Wufei's soft hair, his tongue exploring slowly, deeply.

The other hand trailed down to the small of Wufei's back, pulling, holding their bodies together. That hand then slip back up Wufei's back, then back down, fingers just tracing over Wufei's neck, shoulder, down his spine. The other hand came forward to cup Wufei's jaw. Duo pulled back, tucking Wufei's head into his shoulder, 'god I love you beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?'

'mmm,' Wufei purred, burrowing deeper into Duo's heat. Then dropping one hand down, slowly down, tracing the waistband of Duo's jeans, around the back to cup one firm cheek, pulling their hips back together. 'now ' he growled, raising his head up, looking Duo in the eye, his own eyes twinkling even as they darkened with need. He ground his hips forward into Duo, the evidence of their mutual desire _firmly_ displayed between them. He held onto to Duo's shoulder with his other hand and let his head fall back and slightly to the side, exposing his neck, pushing them even _closer_ together. 'Duo,' he moaned, 'ride _me.' _ He growled, 'I want you to ride me lover, now.'

'Fei' Duo growled, leaning down to trace kissed over Wufei's neck, pushing them still harder against each other. He sucked at the juncture of neck and shoulder that he knew drove Wufei crazy, yes – that thrust, that deep moan Wufei couldn't hold back whenever he found _just that spot_.

He smiled, trailing his mouth back up Wufei's neck to his ear, nipping at his lobe, tracing the outer edge. 'Fei' he breathed, 'you're so hot,' he licked inside the ear, 'so hot.'

Wufei was slowly grinding their hips together, thrusting up against Duo, his hands under Duo's shirt now, trusting Duo to hold him up, eyes closed, head back, his breath coming shorter, faster,

'Duo' he growled from deep in his throat, ' Duo, I want to fuck you Duo,' he raised his head, dark deep black eyes opened and locked on to Duo's. 'I want you to ride me, screaming my name. I want you, I want to take you, Duo.' He crushed his mouth to Duo's submissive no longer, thrusting his tongue into Duo's mouth, drinking Duo in, swallowing the deep moan that erupted from Duo's throat. One hand reached down between them, grasping Duo's cock. He growled as his other hand gripped Duo's shoulder, 'I will have you Duo, you are mine.'

He twisted his hands into Duo's beautiful hair, pulling him in for a deep full kiss, walking Duo backward until he was against the wall, his hand never releasing Duo's throbbing member. He squeezed just as he thrust his tongue into Duo's ear.

Duo's knees buckled slightly as _his_ head arched back, his eyes closed. Duo was the one who couldn't quite catch his breath now, his hands clenching at Wufei hips, 'yes Wufei y-yes.' His breath caught, 'I'm yours Wufei'

Wufei held Duo against the wall, sucking on his neck, nipping at his ear, 'Duo' he moaned into Duo's ear, 'everything, you are everything,' he let one finger trail down into Duo's pants, just tracing over the tip of Duo, feeling the wetness there. He popped the button, lowering the zipper oh, so, slowly….. then reached in taking Duo in his hand.

Duo shuddered under him as he thrust upward. Wufei traced his thumb over the flared head, slipping in and back out, over his slit, down the underseam, gripping him firmly, just holding as he pulled back. 'Duo, look at me, open your eyes Duo.'

Duo opened his eyes, but they were wild at first, unable to focus. They came to rest on Wufei's mouth, locking on those wet, full lips, finally raising to meet Wufei's eyes. Those deep black orbs, dark with passion, boring into him. 'Duo, you are so beautiful,' Wufei rasped as he began to stroke Duo, 'and I am so, amazed, so glad that you are mine,' he leaned in, stroking with light, long strokes, not too hard, not wanting to bring pain dry.

'I am the luckiest man in the world. I am going to take you now Duo, I have been waiting all day to take you like this.' He dropped to his knees, his hands holding Duo against the wall. He looked up as Duo's hands came to rest on his head.

'I am going to take you like this Duo, then I am going to take you again, you're going to ride me Duo, until I can't remember my name, then you'll scream it for me.' He kept his eyes locked on Duo's as he leaned in, trailing his tongue all the way down, then slowly back up, his tongue splayed out over the underside of Duo's cock, pressing, hot, wet.

He slipped the tip of his tongue in and out of Duo's slit and around the head until Duo was panting so hard he couldn't keep his eyes open, then Wufei swallowed him.

Duo's hips thrust forward, his head flew up, 'Fei!' he cried, breathless, his eyes rolling back, 'Wufei ooohhh,' Wufei chuckled and that vibration went straight to Duo's balls, he hummed deeply in the back of his throat in approval as Duo trembled and disentangled his hands from Wufei's hair, holding onto the wall, afraid he'd pull Wufei in too hard, 'Fei' oh damn, ohgodyes! Fei!'

Duo's knees dipped again and Wufei pressed his hips back against the wall, keeping him upright as he sucked, harder, deeper, one hand reaching up to cup Duo's sack, Wufei knew he was close. Duo's hips began to staccato thrust, heralding his release, Wufei ran a hand over Duo's thigh, he hummed again, forcefully, 'uh …ngh….oh shit, Fei! ..yes, right… there….. I… oh…ssss….Wu...Fei….'

Wufei's tongue swirled around Duo's head, 'Wu... Wu…Fei!' Duo cried out as his release burst forth. Wufei was ready, he pulled back just as Duo erupted, stroking, pulling, milking every drop. Wufei pressed Duo firmly back against his own belly.

Watching avidly as Duo's seed pulsated from him, coating his hand, running his fingers through it, into Duo's skin. His other hand pulled Duo's jeans down to his ankles, then he stood, turning a still pliant Duo face to the wall.

His coated fingers began to prep Duo, 'I want you to ride me now Duo,' he slipped a finger in as he licked the back of Duo's neck, 'I want you so much,' he slipped in another as he leaned forward to lick at Duo's ear. 'ride me baby, he began to thrust his own hardness against Duo's hip as his fingers worked, 'Duo, I want you…. I _need _you,'

Duo came down from his bliss and began to thrust back against Wufei. 'oh…. Beautiful,' he moved his hand, reaching down to cup Wufei's length. He writhed against Wufei's hand, then turned himself around, taking Wufei into his arms. 'yes baby, let me ride you.' He lowered Wufei to the floor, reaching over to the reception counter on the way down for the hand lotion kept there with the business cards and Kleenex, 'I don't think I can stay on my feet through another one Wufei. The things you do to me….you take it all out of me,'

He smiled down and lowered Wufei's pants down to his knees. Wufei's cock sprang upward, swollen, hot, and _hard_. Duo's eyes lit up. 'you are undeniable Wufei' he Wufei his hands over Wufei's chest, down his abs, over his hips and down his thighs, 'I can't believe you're mine Wufei …so beautiful, so _you.'_

He pumped the lotion into his hand and reached out and grabbed Wufei's cock. He coated Wufei's length, stroking, pulling, then straddled him. Wufei reached up, grabbing Duo's hips. 'yes, Duo' he growled, 'ride me Duo, _now Duo!_ I need you, I need to be inside you.' He squeezed Duo's hips as he thrust upward, '_now!'_

Duo lifted himself over Wufei's shaft and slowly lowered himself, leaning forward, letting his hair curtain over them, his hands splayed over Wufei's chest. 'ahh!' Wufei hissed, 'Duo, shit!' Duo lifted back up slightly, repositioning and lowered back down just as Wufei ground out, 'no! Duo no, don't move, oh god,' he arched back, trembling, 'oh …my …Du..Duo,'

'Fei' Duo moaned, 'every time Wufei you are just so perfect,'

Wufei's eyes were rolled up, he brought them back to Duo, easing his back down to the floor, 'ok.. Duo… ok, move baby, ride me. I love you' he pushed up. 'I love you…. forever…. ride….. me.'

Duo began to rock back and forth, then up and down, slowly, then with increasing speed and depth, 'Fei….. Fei…. Wufei...' Duo chanted, he leaned forward, 'Wufei kiss me… Fei!'

Wufei lunged upward, bringing their lips together, one hand braced against the floor, the other latching onto Duo's neck. He thrust up, hard, and dropped down, 'Duo, I'm so close ….. already…..unh….' he grabbed Duo's hips, thrusting, 'Duo! … so close… don't… don't' stop….' He threw his head back, and thrust upward.

Duo groaned and began to bounce forcefully, steadying himself, he leaned back, his hands on Wufei's thighs, his own head back, his hair trailing back over Wufei's balls, 'Fei! …. cum for me baby, ahh…. Ungh…'

He reached forward with one hand, fisting himself, 'yes Fei….. oh,' he began to moan Wufei's name with each thrust. He could feel Wufei's cock throbbing, pulsing inside him, as Wufei's whole body tensed, 'Gh-Duo' Wufei's terse moan ground out between clenched teeth. His hands tightening on Duo's hips, bruising, his thighs tightening to the point of pain, his abs flexing as his body arched upward. 'nnnh.' Wufei shuddered once more, then suddenly dropped down, his arms falling down beside Duo's legs,

'oh shit…. Fei….. you are….. so …. beautiful…. when you….. cum, …when you….let go for me.' Duo'd stopped bouncing, as he continued to work his own length, 'only…. for me….. that amazing…. display,..ngh, uh, uh, Fei' he pumped harder, squeezing, Wufei still resting inside him, he could feel Wufei's pulse inside, almost against _that_ spot, just a hint, a tease, 'Fei' he whispered.

He felt his hand batted away as Wufei reached up to take him, 'Duo, cum for me, now Duo, let go, lose yourself for me,' Wufei squeezed, adding a twist just at the end, his other hand reaching up and rubbing the tip of Duo's cock as he pumped. That double sensation he knew always caused Duo to lose it.

'oh my god, Fei' Duo cried out as Wufei fingered his slit. That did it, he thrust up into Wufei's hand, panting as his released flowed. He fell forward to lay, spent, over Wufei's chest.

Wufei put his arms around him holding tightly, planting kisses to Duo's temples, stroking his hair. 'mmm, I have been thinking about that since you _left_ this morning' he held Duo for a minute longer, stroking, caressing..., 'ok, you, c'mon, up.' He pushed, 'let's get cleaned up and get some dinner, I'm starving.'

Duo snuggled down closer, 'jus five mor mins' he mumbled, running his hands up and down Wufei's sides, 'mmm, ok, ok,' he sighed, lifting up to kiss Wufei tenderly. 'damn, I shoulda went back to work sooner, no – wait, that woulda cut into the honeymoon,'

He smiled 'so, you gonna spoil me like this _every_ anniversary? I have definitely marked this date on the calendar for celebration.' He leaned in for another kiss, 'this date can be yours, I'm gonna take note of more anniversary type dates, next one to come up will be my turn,' he smiled down, 'forever Wufei our whole lives, I'm sure I can come up with one date to spoil _you_ with.' A deep breath, 'now I guess it's time to get out of here. You mentioned dinner, I am hungry, that was quite the work out.'

Wufei rolled them over, laying Duo back, 'stay here babe, I'll be right back.' He got up heading to the kitchen area, pulling his pants mostly up. He wet a towel, cleaned himself up and went back to his lover. Duo lay there, close to sleep if Wufei was any judge.

He grinned and dropped the wet towel on Duo's stomach. 'wake up lover, you know I can't handle that monster you call a bike with you passed out on me. Thought you were hungry?'

He dropped down and began to clean Duo up. Duo sighed, 'I am hungry,' he sat up and took the towel, 'I got this.' He finished and stood up, only a little shaky. He straightened and took the towel to the kitchen, washing it out thoroughly and draping it over the counter. He grabbed the last two Heineken's from the cooler on the way back, 'so, what's for dinner lover,' he smiled at Wufei 'I already had dessert.'

'no,' Wufei smirked, 'that was an appetizer, dessert's at home.'

Duo stared at him. 'Wufei are you trying to kill me?'

'What? Getting old?' Wufei smiled, 'What happened to over and over, all night?'

Duo looked stricken, began to stammer.

'Duo,' Wufei came to him, 'kidding, I was kidding baby. You are perfect, your stamina blows my mind, and I am _never_ unfulfilled. Duo?, he looked up into Duo's eyes, 'really lover, you wear me out.'

Duo grinned, 'don't I know it too Babe.' He sighed, 'well, someday I _will_ get old, but you'll be old right there with me. It'll still be us when we're both so old it's once a month on the calendar' he smiled. 'I am hungry, what are we eating?'

'well,' Wufei laughed, 'I was thinking seafood, and your favorite dessert actually is waiting at home…. Another taste of you may still be on the menu too, we'll see.'

'ooh, seafood sounds good!' Duo said, 'let's try that new grille downtown. It's a Monday night life oughta be relatively calm.'

They headed out to the bike, Duo grabbing his riding leather on the way out. 'here babe, wear this. I got my fancy new one here, you wear this one. Gotta protect that beautiful skin of yours. Wufei shrugged into the jacket and Duo took a step back. 'Damn!'

'what?!' Wufei looked up, startled at the tone in Duo's voice. 'what's wrong?'

'Wufei' he breathed, 'damn you are so sexy in leather. Why haven't I dressed you in leather already? Damn you're hot' he leaned in for a quick kiss, 'and mine – all mine' he pulled back, 'ok, let's go show you off.'

Wufei climbed up behind Duo, 'dressed me?' he breathed in Duo's ear. 'do I look like a doll to you – don't answer that!' he nipped Duo's ear, feeling him laugh. 'so, you like the look huh? Well, maybe I'll have to experiment with a new outfit or two. I think I like the feel of leather. Maybe some soft, leather pants, hmm?'

Duo's hand dropped down to intertwine with Wufei's as they sat at the light. He leaned back, growling just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the bike, 'definitely Babe, I can't wait.'

They arrived at the grille and as Duo shut the bike down he saw heads turning. Wufei had removed his helmet and his beautiful black hair shone almost blue in the lamplight, his golden skin contrasting with the black leather. Damn but he was beautiful. Duo removed his own helmet, shaking out his shining, distinctive long hair, and knew this wouldn't be an anonymous dinner.

He'd seen the paparazzi camped out near the entrance. GUNDAM had become something of an overnight sensation, (never mind the years it took to get there ) much more so this time around than their original rise. This was worldwide now and as lead singer he was already the front man, add in his long honey hair and he especially stood out.

As the tour had progressed it'd become more and more likely he would be recognized in public. He sighed, turning to Wufei 'are you sure you wanna do this?' he asked as he noticed a small group of photogs making their way through the parking lot. 'it could get real frustrating real quick.'

'no Duo, it's ok.' Wufei took his hand. 'let them snap shots, it gets your image out, brings more attention to GUNDAM. Besides, I know you've been wanting to check this place out, and a Monday is probably the slowest night. We're gonna run into this no matter what, we may as well get used to it.'

'ok babe, if you're sure,' Duo rolled his shoulders, 'ah, the price of success, hmm? Wonder if they'd latch onto you if I told them you're dragon, the painter?' he laughed at the look on Wufei's face. 'don't worry babe, not a chance. I don't want them hangin all over you – you are mine and mine alone.' He grabbed a quick kiss just before the camera's started flashing, 'ok. No hiding, but no interviews either, not today. C'mon.'

They entered the grille, ignoring the occasional camera as best they could. Heads turned as Duo;s hair caught the light, bringing comment, other eyes following Wufei. Some puzzled as though they felt they should know him, trying to place him. Most just appreciative of his sensual grace.

They enjoyed the evening, having eyes only for each other, ignoring the stares of the other diners, the flash of the cameras outside. 'Dinner was nice,' Duo said as they left, 'but at the risk of sounding old' he smirked, 'I think I prefer dinner at home.'

Wufei leaned his head against Duo's back as Duo settled his helmet. He sat up so Duo could start the bike, leaning back in once it had roared to life. 'I agree.' He mouthed against Duo's ear. He sighed, 'guess I'll have to learn to cook a larger variety of dishes, hmm?' he laughed and sat back. 'let's go home,' Duo said, one hand on Wufei's thigh. He gave a squeeze and drove out of the lot.

As they walked up to the door, Duo suddenly swept Wufei into his arms. 'Duo' Wufei laughed, 'what are you doing?' 'dancing. With you.' He twirled them around the entry way, dipping Wufei for a kiss. He stood and opened the door.

As they entered, he again reached and twirled Wufei around, humming a slow tune. 'happy anniversary baby' he kissed Wufei's ring, twining their fingers together. 'I was yours the first time you kissed me. It has always been you Wufei. It always will be. This life and the next, until we're so old we can't remember our own names anymore. I am yours and you are mine.'

Wufei brought them to a stop, bringing his hands up to hold Duo's face, gently. 'I _am_ yours Duo. Always, heart and soul' he took another lingering kiss then yelped as Duo dropped a playful slap on his ass. 'shower, now' he started to walk away, pulling off his jacket, 'come scrub my back.' He called over his shoulder, starting on the buttons of his shirt.

Wufei caught and held Duo's eyes, leaning down into his own jacket, taking a deep breath. 'but baby, I still smell you on me, hmm…. Nice' he watched as Duo's eyes widened, then lowered half way. 'c'mon lover,' Duo held out his hand.

Wufei came to him, 'only if I get to wash your hair, and I wanna soak too. He ran his fingers through Duo's honey strands, pulling it up to his lips.

'you can wash every part of me, I promises' Duo tugged slightly, 'come with me,' he smirked.

The hot spray rained down on them, trailing over skin and muscle. Wufei did wash Duo's hair, trailing it through his fingers, Duo's head against his shoulder as he washed Wufei's back, his hands kneading down to Wufei's hips. Wufei returned the favor, turning Duo to scrub his back before rinsing the lather from Duo's hair, running his hands down Duo's back, sloughing the soap off.

He dropped down, lathering Duo's thighs, hips, then back up. He turned Duo again, running his hands over his stomach, arms, shoulders, chest, back down inside his thighs, but not going close to Duo's growing desire. He smiled at Duo, 'so, my turn for a ride Duo?' Wufei asked coyly.

'c'mere you' Duo growled, flipping them, putting Wufei against the wall. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. 'my turn,' he cupped his hands, pouring water over Wufei's hair. He lathered his hair, massaging his temples, down the nape of his neck, across his shoulders.

He turned Wufei to face the wall, massaging his shoulders and back until he could feel him pliant and relaxed. He brought the spray forward, rinsing Wufei's hair and back, following the lather down his perfect ass. He reached over and grabbed the massage oil with his other hand, as Wufei stood half asleep against the wall.

He set the spray, soft and warm, to focus on Wufei's back, and poured some over his hands and down over his member. He leaned in trailing his hand down over Wufei. Gripping him softly, he slid his other hand in to spread Wufei.

Wufei's eyes opened and he looked over his shoulder, smiling back at Duo. 'ok gorgeous,' Duo breathed, 'taking you for a ride now.' He leaned forward, breathing into Wufei's ear, 'nice and slow' he slid one finger inside just as he squeezed Wufei with a long slow pull. Wufei braced his legs against the tile as Duo kept up the slow pulls, inserting teasing quick flicks of his fingers inside Wufei.

The two differing sensations began to drive Wufei wild. He started to moan, torn between a deep thrust into Duo's hand and the short fast thrust of Duo's fingers inside him. Duo added another, reaching deeper, searching. He was rewarded by Wufei's knees suddenly locking as he called out, 'Yes Duo! There, ohdamnohdamnohdamn again, right there!'

Duo complied, flicking his fingers against Wufei's nerves, then pulled out, but kept his other hand busy, picking up the tempo. He aligned himself and leaned forward, biting Wufei's shoulder as he entered him, squeezing, pulling his cock, just at the moment he entered with one quick thrust. 'Duo!' Wufei called out, eyes wide, 'oh oh Duo.' He bucked against Duo's hand, splayed against the wall. 'take me Duo, harder… oh!'

'yeah Babe….yeah!' Duo held Wufei's hip with his free hand, steadying him as he thrust, deeper, harder, faster. His other hand matching the movement, pulling, pushing, faster, 'mine' he growled, 'always, only mine' he thrust upward more, searching for the spot, angling. He knew when he'd found it, Wufei let out a wordless cry, arching back into Duo. 'yes Wufei yes, cum for me baby, only for me, scream for me Wufei tell me'

'Duo!, you're – won - derful – gods – huh, huh – Duo! – nev – er – never – enough – of you.' Wufei's hands searched along the wall, desperate. Duo moved the hand from Wufei's hip, grasping Wufei's right hand, twining their fingers.

'I – Duo – I – oh _damn –_ I'm – don't – Duo, don't st- stop – there Duo, there Oh! Duo! Duo!, Wufei exploded, his release shooting up over Duo's hand and against the shower wall.

Duo's own rhythm began to change as Wufei squeezed him. 'Wufei – , you are so perfect, so hot, so _tight_.' He released Wufei bringing both hands to hold his hips as he thrust faster now, not so deep, but faster, faster. 'Fei!, ah Wufei ssss-' he froze.

His head falling forward onto Wufei's shoulder as he shuddered, whimpering, unable to say any more as he came, long and hard, his seed shooting forth, almost pulling something from within himself with it. Finally, he almost fell against Wufei breathing deep, slowing down, his thrusts tapering off to come to a stuttering halt.

'holy hell Wufei. How I got so lucky for you to love me and to let me love you, I will never know. I must have one hell of a karma from somewhere along the line.' He kissed a shoulder, 'I sure am glad.'

He shakily stood back, drizzling some body wash over himself and Wufei. A quick scrub and rinse, flipping Wufei over to rinse his front, and Duo turned off the tap. 'Wufei Babe? You ok?' he asked as Wufei still hadn't opened his eyes.

'no. I am not ok Duo, I am in heaven. I'm perfect. Forget the soak. Bed. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted, I don't even know if I can walk that far.'

Duo grinned, wrapping them each in a towel, 'yeah babe, me too, we wore each other out. Not even eleven and look at us, a couple old men for sure.' He smiled. 'c'mon old man, lean on me.'

They curled up in the bed, Wufei's back to Duo, Duo's face buried in his hair. 'I do love you,' he breathed. 'sleep well babe.'

'..mmm, with you here' Wufei sleepily replied, 'always Duo, always. See you in the morning, a-' yawn, snuggling deeper, ' a nice, normal morning. Don't wake me up….' His voice trailed off as sleep claimed them.


	18. Chapter 18

**A VISITOR**

Wufei awoke entirely comfortable and rested. He stretched languidly and reached over only to find the other side of the bed empty and cool. 'Duo ?' He sat up, glancing at the clock. 10:00 am? He hadn't slept so late for quite some time.

Wufei smiled as he thought of Duo's shower 'massage' last night that had left him so relaxed. 'Duo' he smiled to himself, a shiver of pleasure running through him. 'hmmm' Wufei got up and stepped into the bathroom. Considerably more alert, he emerged ready to go find Duo.

As he moved around the room he caught the aroma of bacon. Duo? Cooking? Wufei hastily pulled on some sweats, ran his fingers though his hair and opened the door. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. Voices? Who could be over on a Tuesday morning? He started down the hall, then paused. Hmm, if they had visitors, perhaps he should put on a shirt. As he turned back he heard Duo's voice, 'Wufei, that you?'

'yeah, I'm coming….hang on.' Wufei grabbed a shirt and went to the kitchen. Duo sat at the table while Zechs was at the stove. 'wow, hey Zechs', Wufei started toward the coffee. 'I knew Duo couldn't be cooking.'

'Ha ha.' Duo stood and wrapped his arms around Wufei kissing him, 'morning babe. I'll get your coffee baby, have a seat.' He smirked as he poured, 'So, sleep well?'

Wufei turned into Duo as he leaned over pouring the coffee. 'I can't believe you let me sleep this late.'

'well, you looked so peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to wake you.' He traced a hand over Wufei's jaw, then reached down and patted his thigh. 'for some reason you seemed to be **so** relaxed.' He flashed a grin. 'besides, last night you specifically told me _not_ to wake you.'

'hmph' Wufei snorted. 'so Zechs, what's going on? We haven't seen you in quite some time. And now you're here, in L.A., cooking Duo breakfast.'

'oh!' Duo smacked his forehead. 'I totally forgot to mention it yesterday! Zechs called Friday while you were at the store. I was watching the fight and forgot by the time you got home. He sent a text last night to make sure it was still ok to stop by and we were somewhat occupied.'

He grinned, rubbing Wufei's leg under the table. 'anyway, I woke early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I texted him back to come anytime. He was awake and called right then. He got here about a half hour ago and took pity on me just before I succumbed to the cheerios.'

He smiled at Zechs as he laid out the bacon to drain and sat three plates on the table. 'looks real good Zechs' Duo smacked his lips. 'beats cold cereal any day.'

Wufei nodded as he sat up, 'it does look good Zechs. Thank you.' He took a bite of the omelet. 'very nice' he swallowed. 'you know, Duo and I were just talking yesterday. Now that things have settled down again I plan to cook more at home. It's been a while….

I know you're an amazing cook and being Duo's best friend for so long I'm sure you know some of his favorite 'home cooking' dishes. Since Duo is lost if it's not grilled or 'nuked', I plan to take over the kitchen and cook again. Maybe we can finally start those cooking lessons we never got around to ... before.' He turned his gaze to Duo's, finding warmth, love and support there.

'Anyway, aside from the pasties I fell in love with in London, the majority of my cooking skills tend toward more gourmet dishes. He likes my cooking, but many of the recipes are ... not really Duo's preference. It's ok once in a while, but not on a regular basis. I'd like to be able to put together a repertoire of some of his favorites.'

He took another bite of the omelet. It really was good, simple yet… Duo seemed to really enjoy it too. He wanted to be able to do this for Duo. Another way of making their home truly theirs.

'ah, Wufei' Zechs smiled. 'I'd be glad to provide some recipes. I have some of our favorites from our time as roommates and will gladly email you when I get home. I'll write a few down for you today if you give me an idea what you have on hand.'

'that'd be nice Zechs.' Wufei smiled. 'now, what's going on? You didn't come over here this early just to make Duo breakfast. Spill.'

Wufei was absurdly grateful for the relatively easy camaraderie that had grown between him and Zechs after Duo'd taken him back. He'd worried, actually a lot, about what would happen if Zechs had not accepted the reunion. How it would affect Duo. What he would do if he'd been forced to choose.

But. Zechs had been willing to accept Wufei again as part of Duo's life. Knowing how badly he'd been affected too by Dr. O's manipulations. And he accepted how happy Duo was and trusted Duo to make this choice.

Zechs laughed. 'actually Wufei I am in the area this week for a conference. I'd hoped to get to visit while I was here. We haven't seen much of each other this past year. I missed Duo's smiling face.' He grinned at Duo, 'And yours of course.' He turned back to Wufei.

'Tch, yeah – right' Wufei mock growled. He looked at Zechs more seriously, 'Zechs, I'm glad we've been able to make our peace. We both love Duo. I'd…I'd like for us to be ...friends, ... family.' He took Duo's hand across the table smiling warmly, turning back to Zechs, 'really'

'I'd like that Wufei.' Zechs smiled too. 'I can see how happy Duo is. His emails over the last year have shown how much you have grown, how happy you've made him. I'm very happy for you. Both of you.'

He looked around the room, breaking the somber mood a bit. 'The loft is wonderful by the way. Duo'd emailed me some photos, but it didn't do the place justice.' He turned back to them, taking a small breath. 'actually, there was a reason for my visit beyond just getting to see Duo. Do you remember Treize Wufei?'

Wufei winced a little, then smiled. 'yes, a little. He was very…tolerant of my' he cleared his throat, 'my breakdown. I'm not sure I would have shown the compassion he did had someone shown up at my door as I did that morning. He was very gracious. Why?'

'well,' Zechs blushed a bit and Duo grinned 'Zechs?' He drawled, "why are you blushing?" he grin grew wider "what's going on?'

'well,' Zechs began again, 'as Duo knows, Treize and I have grown….quite close these past 3 years. Well.' He cleared his throat, 'Treize was offered a very nice, lucrative position at a prestigious architectural firm here in LA, New World Industries. He'd be designing elite homes and resorts for the financial elite of the world: Dubai, some areas of the US, even a new Vegas they are considering in northern California. Anyway, accepting means permanently relocating to LA. He-he asked me to come with him. To make our relationship permanent. I said yes. We've been exclusive for almost 2 years now, but this…. This makes it more….we're getting rings this weekend. I'm here to look for a home.' He looked up and smiled.

'Zechs! That's wonderful!' Duo whooped. 'wait, he stopped, what about your teaching? You've been at that school a long time.'

'well,' Zechs replied. 'Treize is finalizing things at home. I gave a one month notice. I was already enrolled for the conference this week and I'll be able to use the materials in my new position here. I've sent out my resume to various contacts. I am looking for tutoring positions. I don't plan to return to full time teaching. Treize will sometimes have to travel…to Dubai or other locations, and' he smiled and looked down, 'he wants me to be able to go with him when he does.'

'well, of course he does.' Duo grinned. 'I'd die if I had to go too long without Wufei. Two months almost killed me – if Treize has to go to Dubai that would just be too long. I imagine for both of you,' he leered at Zechs.

Wufei cleared his throat. 'so, you're moving here. That's great. I've heard of New World. Their offices are actually relatively close by. Have you selected a place yet? '

'no. Actually that's another reason I'd called. I hoped we could get together and you could give me some ideas about where to look. My conference runs through Friday evening and Treize is coming Saturday after a morning meeting. We return to our respective jobs Monday. We have six weeks left on the lease to my apartment. Treize moved most of his things into storage and is staying with me while we get everything closed out and look for something permanent.' He smiled again at the word.

'it's about damn time Zechs' Duo growled. 'it took you guys long enough. I mean, three years man.'

'well Duo.' Zechs replied, 'you know we've been exclusive for two years, like I said, but moving in together, buying a place together in a new city, it's a big step.' He looked down, then back up, looking closely at Duo. 'we've both been in serious relationships before. It…..hurts when things don't last, for whatever reason. We wanted to be **sure**.'

He flashed a grin, 'and we **are**, both of us…..when Treize told me about the job offer, at first all I could think was how happy I was for him. It was his dream to get to do this type of work. Then, it hit me. He'd have to relocate. That struck me to the core, I was so scared. I could hardly breathe. He was watching me closely, he told me later, watching for my reaction. When he realized I'd figured it out, and the effect it had on me, he said he knew then I'd say yes.'

Zechs smiled, eyes far away, 'self-confident bastard. But, he was right. It never occurred to me to resist. No regret to leave anything behind. I'd follow him anywhere…he's my life…' his voice trailed off.

'I know exactly what you mean.' Wufei's deep voice broke the silence. 'when Duo left-' his voice broke a bit. Even now, a year after getting him back... thinking of that time opened a hole in his heart.

He cleared his throat as he felt Duo's warm strong hand grip his own. 'anyway, though I'd deserved it, and that knowledge somehow kept me together those two dark years, even though – I felt like I was the walking dead, I wasn't _alive_, I was just breathing.'

He looked at Duo, 'I'll never make that mistake again. Where he goes, I go. On tour, to the ends of the earth, to the moon…I'm there.' He grinned at Zechs. 'not that I don't trust him or anything, and we _can_ be apart for short bursts, a week, maybe 2, but for too long and my soul withers. He's what keeps me alive, like my air.'

He coughed, 'anyway. Congratulations Zechs, really. We're very happy for you. So, you're here all week for this conference? What hotel are you staying at?' he sipped his coffee.

'the Sheraton over by I-10-' Zechs started to reply, but was cut off. 'No.'

'No?' Zechs looked puzzled.

'No.' Wufei said. 'Come stay here. Your conference, is it days, evenings?'

'it's mostly evening sessions' Zechs said. 'I had planned to use the days to look around for a place.'

'well. Let's move you here, forget the hotel, we can do that this morning. Then we can check out a few places this afternoon. Duo returns to the studio tomorrow. You and I can check out things during the days and we can talk recipe ideas and blackmail material.' Wufei took another sip of his coffee.

'wh-what?' Duo sputtered, 'blackmail material? What?'

Zechs laughed. 'really Wufei you wouldn't mind? I know how you value privacy. It's only until Sunday morning. Our return flight leaves around noon Sunday I believe.'

'yeah, well, six months plus on a tour bus will cure you of privacy issues pretty quick. You can have the guest room and Treize arrives Saturday, late morning you said?' he laughed, 'it will give us a chance this week to get to know each other better. Zechs, I'm sure – really. It will be good.'

'blackmail material?' Duo growled again, 'Wufei'

'well" Wufei turned conspiratorially to Zechs, 'eventually the tabloids are going to get around to me now that we are in one place long enough, I need something juicy to throw at them right? To get them off my track.' He turned back to Duo who was staring at him bug eyed, 'wha-?'

'hmm' Zechs smiled. 'you know, I think I may just have some old pictures from high school that-'

'Zechs!' Duo cut him off, 'you wouldn't!' he squeaked.

'what?' Wufei turned intent on Zechs, 'what Zechs?'

Zechs laughed. 'well, I guess not.' He raised both hands in surrender. 'don't worry Duo. I promised didn't I? I've never shown them to anyone, no one has seen those pictures since they were taken. I'm sure no one remembers.'

'you still **have** them?!' Duo squawked. 'you said you **burned** them Zechs.'

Wufei looked from face to face. 'what Duo?'

Zechs chuckled. 'I couldn't Duo, I just couldn't burn them. I mean, memories are precious, right? What if I started to forget?'

'that's the idea man' Duo growled 'you're **supposed** to forget. _Everyone_ is supposed to forget.' He took a deep breath. 'I can't believe you still have them'

'what Duo?' Wufei asked, growing concerned. He tilted his head to try to look into Duo's eyes. 'forget what Duo? Are you upset, really? Was it something bad? I was only teasing, I'd never _really_ embarrass you. Duo?'

'No Baby.' Duo rubbed his eyes, a wry grin on his face. 'I'm not upset like that.' He turned a glower on Zechs who sat still chuckling lightly, hand over his mouth. 'it's just…. There are some embarrassing parts of my life that this extortioner has held on to.' He sighed. 'parts I'd like to forget, to make sure the _world_ forgets….'

'_WHAT Duo?_ What?' Wufei was afire with curiosity now.

'I am so gonna get you for this Zechs.' Duo turned back to Wufei sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair and his lips lifted, rueful. 'well, I was not always-' he again glowered at Zechs, 'not always the astounding specimen of male beauty you see here before you.'

Zechs burst into full laughter at that, holding his sides, hugging himself as if to control the outburst. 'Duo!' he laughed, 'oh my!' he made an obvious effort to try to control himself.

Finally he seemed to get a handle on it. 'Fei' he shook himself and cleared his throat. 'you've heard of late bloomers? Well, prince Duo here started high school as a 14 year old _shrimp_. Skinny, short, shrimp. His freshman and sophomore years were _not_ spent as Mr. Popular.'

Zechs smirked as Duo harrumphed, arms folded across his chest. 'he was a good 4 inches shorter than me then, and I wasn't exactly football team material myself. He wasn't picked on too badly, but the suave, self-confident sex god we all know and love was not yet born.'

Zechs shook his head 'of course the girls still loved him, even then. He's always had that beautiful hair, and those smoldering eyes, and that charm….but then it was more in a 'aww, isn't he cute' way rather than a 'damn he is hot" way. And other guys were not yet in awe. At all. Thus explaining his intimate knowledge of the graffiti _inside_ the school's dumpster.' He chuckled darkly.

'Luckily, he hit his growth spurt toward the end of sophomore year, and over the summer began to grow into the Adonis you see here before you. Adding in muscle tone in junior and senior year, weight training class helped there, and his voice finally deepening to something one could bear to listen to'

Zechs leaned over and stage whispered to a wide eyed Wufei 'before, he sounded like a cat getting a bath – it was awful.' He chuckled again, sitting up, 'NO ONE in the early years of high school would have _**ever**_ imagined he would grow into this sexy beast front man for the hottest band around right now. The guys didn't really start making any impression until almost the end of senior year.'

He tilted his head and gave Duo a speculative look. 'You know, now that we bring it up, I'm surprised someone _hasn't_ come forward for an interview of the "Duo I knew before". hmmm…' Zechs trailed off, musing.

Wufei sat wide eyed watching Duo, who was snarling at Zechs. 'do you really still have those pics Zechs? Maybe I need to help you pack as you move. You know, things get lost when you're moving, right?'

Zechs laughed, "I do have them Duo, but I'd never show the media, you know that. And I doubt anyone else from high school would have kept any from that time period. If there are other pictures floating around they would be more the later years, more the you we know now rather than the one I first grew to know and love as the brother I never had. I may show Wufei though – hmm, maybe I'll email you.'

Duo sighed, 'well, whatever. I'm sure I can come up with some dirt on you to share with Treize, just let me think a bit…there has to be _something_…..anyway, let's go get your stuff from the hotel. Wufei's right, you'll stay with us.' He turned to Wufei leaning into his space, 'Baby? You ok? You seem a little dazed.'

Wufei blinked, 'I'm trying to picture a short skinny Duo. It's not really coming into focus….' He looked up at Duo leaning over him, 'this is my Duo, here.' He pulled Duo forward for a kiss, soft and light at first, but deepening as his fingers threaded into Duo's hair, one hand cupping the back of his head.

He pulled back, 'hmmm, what you do to me.' He leaned his forehead against Duo's 'Zechs? I think you _should_ email me some of those skinny Duo pictures-'

'what?' Duo shot up, looking down at Wufei 'what for?'

'well, when you're too sexy for your own good, it might help me resist a bit if I could picture the skinny you,' Wufei smirked.

'hmph' Duo stepped back, 'you can picture whatever you want, you'll still have the real life me here to deal with – try resisting,' he smirked himself, 'might be fun…. Come on Zechs' he went to step into his boots, 'the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back and look into places. Wufei will put together a list of prospects while we're gone' he glanced at Wufei as they headed out the door, 'you got any areas in mind yet yourself?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zechs and Wufei entered the studio laughing, 'really Wufei I swear.' Zechs chuckled. 'She was so jealous of his hair she was practically green. She swore he either had to cut it or wear a wig – a real diva this one – no Romeo could possibly have hair longer than Juliet, and of course the play could not go forward without her, she was simply too important.

Of course Duo flatly refused to cut the hair, and he conveniently forgot the wig on opening night. She came out on stage to face him and promptly fainted. The understudy had to perform in her place.

Which was the girl he'd wanted to go to prom with anyway. Gorgeous long red hair, and what a figure. Anyway. She was so excited that Duo 'fixed' it that she got to play Juliet that she was glued to him after that. Started talking about going steady and more. Duo was _not_ going steady material at the time. He got so spooked trying to get away from her, he would've taken _me_ to the prom if it wouldn't have totally killed his rep.' Zechs laughed

'He ended up getting me to take her to the prom, while he took two other girls. He finally told her the whole wig thing had been my idea. Convinced her I was the mastermind, he couldn't have come up with such a plan, it had all been my idea. Took me a whole semester to pawn her off. Fun semester though. She was very thankful. Clingy, but thankful.' He chuckled, shaking his head.

Relena watched Wufei and Zechs with her mouth slightly open. 'Zechs?' she squealed. "When did you get here?"

'oh Relena,' Zechs smiled. "that's right, I forgot you were full time for the band now.

"I brought him here to see the guys for a short bit." He grinned, "This guy has all Duo's secrets.' Wufei smirked.

Relena grinned, 'I'm so glad to see you Zechs. The guys are about due for a break, want me to buzz them?'

'no Relena, Zechs wanted to surprise Duo and see a bit of the band in session. If we can, we'll head on back. We're not staying long, we have an appointment later.' Wufei led the way toward the recording studio.

They headed down the hall. They were in luck, the guys had just started a new song right before they entered the viewing room, so Zechs got to observe for a bit. This song was a ballad, a passionate song with a crescending swell leading into the chorus. Duo sang with his eyes closed, clearly lost in the music, his voice caressing the words. As the duet chorus with Trowa faded and Heero began his solo, Duo opened his eyes. He smiled a small smile, his eyes sparkling, and waved.

As the song wrapped, Duo waved them in. 'hey Zechs. Any luck today finding a place?'

'yeah, Wufei and found a few really promising places. One I especially liked. We're going to meet the realtor to get a full tour on that one in a little over an hour. I just wanted to drop by. Haven't had the opportunity to watch you guys in action for a while. Online and videos don't count.'

Duo turned to the band. 'Luc, you remember Zechs.'

Luc stepped up. 'Of course. Zechs, it's great to see you. What are you doing in LA?'

'ah, Luc,' Zechs stepped forward to clasp his hand firmly. 'yes, I have wanted to visit for some time. Thank you.' He said fervently, 'thank you for being such a friend to Duo. It was good to know someone level headed was there to keep Romeo here grounded.' He grinned.

'Romeo huh?' Heero's deep voice piped up he laughed, 'of course, that tendency has been nipped in the bud now, hm Wufei? Good to see you Zech.' He shook Zechs' hand.

'hey man!' Quatre waved, 'nice to see ya Zechs. Duo mentioned something about blackmail material being exchanged? Bet you're having fun dishing up the dirt. Whatta ya got handy? Spill.'

Relena came through the door just as Quatre's voice trailed off. 'yeah Zechs, tell them that Romeo story you and Wufei were talking about when you came in. that sounded like classic Duo.'

'Romeo story?' Trowa turned to Zechs 'Suzanne?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

Duo growled, 'You sure you wanna get into the details of that scenario Zechs? I seem to recall a certain broom closet incident'-

'ah!' Zechs started, glancing at his watch, 'look at the time. Wufei surely we should go. Don't want to keep the realtor waiting…'

'relax man!' Duo laughed. 'I'll tell the youngsters after you're gone.' Zechs' eyes widened. 'you wouldn't,' he gasped, then groaned, 'yes…you would.' He sighed. 'hmmm, just remember Duo, I'm with Wufei ALL day. Sure you wanna open this can up?' he grinned

'ok – ok, I surrender.' Duo laughed. 'So, what? You guys just stopped by for a few minutes, really? Well, let's take five guys, water break.' He turned, 'Wufei, Did you show Zechs MY painting?'

'oh! No, Duo, we were talking when we came in and just came down the hall, I didn't think of it.'

'c'mon Zechs, you have to see this.' Duo dragged Zechs down the hall back to the lobby. 'Noin got some good shots Babe,' he called back to Wufei. 'they emailed them, I'll show you at home. We were talking this morning and we wanna time the press release of the upcoming album cover and time it to just before your gallery showing. Spark some interest you know? Then we thought we'd do a video of the title track a little after. By then, we should have the rest of the songs together, let the video and Temptation posters float around a bit then we'll release the album.' As he finished speaking, Duo turned back toward Zechs, just in time to avoid colliding with his back as Zechs had come to a sudden standstill.

'oh my,' he breathed, 'Wufei that's, that's just really…incredible.' He turned to Wufei 'really. I had no idea…. Wufei.' He turned back, slowly walking forward, mesmerized. 'it's beautiful.' He whispered.

'yes,' Relena chuckled. 'that's pretty much everyone's first reaction. You should have seen the photographer's face yesterday.' She laughed.

'I can imagine,' Zechs murmured. He looked again at Wufei 'really Wufei incredible. This is an album cover Duo?'

'well, it wasn't painted to be one, but it was so perfect, when he gave it to us, we asked and he said it'd be OK – we're gonna look over fonts and stuff tonight, plus, the guy took some single shots of the small pics too, Trowa, Noin and the label guys were thinking about merchandising, t-shirts, posters... gotta capitalize on the frenzy while we're at the top.'

He smiled. 'that can change so fast, you know. I'll email you Zechs, so you can show Treize.' He tilted his head. 'hey! – when you guys get settled in your place we should have a welcome to LA party. We haven't christened the loft yet, not really, let's plan a shindig.' he said turning back to the band. 'what do you guys say? A party sound like fun? Hmm, if you're moving here in like six weeks, that's right at Christmas. Very busy time... Too much too fast maybe. January, February?' his eyes lit up, 'I know! We'll celebrate Wufei's birthday!' He turned to Relena, 'kiddo, can you coordinate with everyone, pot luck and shit?'

'sure Duo,' Relena smiled. 'I'll check the band calendar and get a few prospective dates around then, and send out an email to everyone tomorrow'

'hey kiddo' Duo looked at Relena, 'that means you too you know, coming to the party.'

He turned back to Zechs, "She's great, she'll set it all up.'

She turned to Zechs, "How long are you going to be here Zechs?" she asked, "I'd like to maybe have lunch if we can before you go, ok?'

"Definitely Relena. I'd like that. And we can discuss more of Duo's crazy party plans."

Wufei spoke up. 'well Zechs, we should probably head out, don't wanna keep the realtor waiting.'

'oh!. Yes, of course Wufei.' Zechs turned, clasping Duo's forearm. 'it was nice to get to see you in your element again Duo. Good memories. Nice to see all of you guys again, really'

He turned to Relena, 'take care of these guys, make them eat once in a while. I know how they get.' He rolled his eyes at Duo. He scribbled a restaurant location and time on a post it for Relena while the others laughed.

Wufei leaned over taking Duo in his arms from behind. He leaned in breathing into Duo's hair, eliciting a delicious shiver 'see you tonight lover,' he breathed against Duo's ear, then trailed his tongue over the outer edge and down Duo's neck. 'Have a good afternoon.' He stepped back, trailing his fingers through Duo's hair.

Duo shook himself and turned quickly, grabbing Wufei before he could step away. He cupped Wufei's face between his hands, fingers entwined in those dangling locks, leaning in for a deep kiss. 'mmmm-yes' he breathed against Wufei's mouth 'tonight' he stepped back, 'now,' he growled, 'get out of here so I can focus.'

'yes!' Luc barked. 'please go, or he'll never get back on track,' he grinned, 'do you know how long it takes to clear the fog that is Wufei from that idiot's head in the mornings?'

He turned to Wufei 'seriously man, it's like you're a drug or something. I think we need to limit his dosage.' He laughed.

Duo started to growl, 'Luc,'

'kidding Duo, kidding. Get a quick fix and let's get back at it.' He turned to Zechs, 'nice to see you again Zechs, look forward to you moving to sunny LA and the party.' He turned down the hall.

Trowa spoke up, 'Luc's right Duo, let's go. Say goodbye to Wufei; you're busy.' He followed Heero down the hall.

Wufei turned to Duo, 'I hope I'm not causing any conflict Duo, we just wanted to stop by. I should have considered the interruption, especially after Monday….'

'no baby, it's OK. They're just teasing, really.' He took Wufei in his arms. 'they're just jealous that's all, we were about to break anyway. But, I do need to get back to work, and it _is_ hard to focus when you're close,' he leaned in, breathing deeply of Wufei's hair, nipping at his neck, 'you intoxicate me-'

Suddenly, Duo froze, then he leaned back with his mouth partly open, his eyes slightly unfocused, head tilted.

'oh man,' Zechs spoke up, 'I know that look.'

'what?' Wufei asked, turning to Zechs, then back to Duo. 'Duo?'

'don't' bother Wufei.' Zechs spoke up. 'he's gonna be out of it for a bit. Likely off and on this afternoon, they'll be lucky to get any more songs done today.'

Zechs cleared his throat, 'that glazed look there is the result of those rusty gears turning in that incredible mind of our dear Duo. Something you said, or did, something, has triggered an errant thought and he's composing a masterpiece. I take it he hasn't done much writing since you've been together?'

Zechs tilted his head. 'I know he wrote a song or two while you were dating before, but not many, if I recall right. He hasn't written since your reunion?'

'Trowa has written most of their songs as far as I know. He helps with arrangements and such, but no, I can't say he has written any of their new songs. He may have written some on the old album, but those were done by the time we'd reunited.'

Duo was still standing, head tilted and slightly back, eyes now closed, lips barely moving, and his left hand tapping against his thigh. Quatre and Relena had stopped talking together at the other end of the counter and were watching with interest. Duo was oblivious.

'watch,' Zechs murmured. He leaned over the counter, grapping a notepad and pen. He leaned in closer to Duo. Quietly he spoke, 'Duo, I can't quite hear you, speak up a bit.'

Duo stopped a moment. His eyes briefly focused on Zechs, 'Zechs? You got paper? Oh!, man, thanks….here – get this' his head tilted and he began to sing quietly for all the world as though he and Zechs were the only people in the room.

Zechs wrote quickly, focused on Duo who still seemed to almost be in a daze, eyes unfocused, staring at something only he could see, fingers obviously playing a guitar that wasn't there.

The others in the room were watching, transfixed. They couldn't quite catch the lyrics, Duo was quiet, Zechs close by. But they could hear the melody, alternating between harsh and haunting. After a few minutes, Duo seemed to come to himself. His eyes searched and found Zechs. 'Zechs? You get it? Make sense?'

'yes Duo, I got it. It's good. Really good. Duo, you know I can't get the music written. Wanna record it real quick while it's fresh to keep it in your head, or you think it's ok?'

'no man, I'm good. I got it, right here' he tapped his temple. 'let me see' he took the notepad, skimming the page. 'yeah, maybe this part,' he made some notes, underlining some passages, quickly altering others. 'this looks good here…..' his voice trailed off as he seemed to realize he wasn't alone.

He stopped, looking around sheepishly. He chuckled, 'sorry guys, umm… it just came over me. I had to catch it while it was hot.' He looked around. 'where's Trowa?'

'he went back before your epiphany.' Wufei's deep voice filled the room, rich, loving, amused.

'Fei!' Duo swung around, 'baby! I'm sorry! I kinda, I just…spaced out there. Do… would…. do you mind if I? ' he stopped and took a breath 'I gotta go over this with Trowa, I'll show you later at home ok?"

Wufei laughed, grabbed Duo in a quick kiss and shoved him toward the hallway. 'it's ok lover, get back there, I'll see you tonight.' He steered Zechs toward the door, turning to Relena and Quatre. 'don't let him stay too late, ok guys? We'll see you guys later – I'll leave the studio alone for a while.' He grinned 'I'll email you Relena' he called as he and Zechs left.

Shortly outside the door, Wufei turned to Zechs. 'I take it that's happened a few times, hmm?'

'a few,' Zechs acknowledged, 'but not as much as you might think from that display in there. It's just, we were best friends for a long, long time. And long before he could consider being a singer, music was his passion. These 'flash songs' as I think of them, would just come on him. First they were poems. And back then he'd kill before he'd admit to anyone he wrote poetry. But someone would say something, or he'd see something and suddenly he'd be furiously scribbling. It took a while before he'd read them to me, and a little longer before I figured out he was writing it all I one shot.

Finally he talked to me about it. He said he'd get whatever trigger it was, and it's like it'd just come to him, complete almost, and it was like he could just read it from his mind. Everything just flowed, clicked perfectly, from whatever idea set it off. Finally it evolved from poems to music. I'm glad I was there, it's been a long time.'

Zechs turned to look at Wufei. 'I've missed him Wufei. More than I realized. He looks so happy. I'm glad everything is so right. He's deserved to be happy for so long. And he really, really loves you.' He smiled, 'so, where are we to meet this realtor?'

Wufei checked his PDA and looked steadily at Zechs. 'it's this way.' They turned the corner, 'He's missed you too Zechs. More than he wanted to let me know. I'm glad you're coming here. It will be good for him. I love him too Zechs, so much sometimes it – so much. I'm glad he's happy, we're happy. Things are good. Come on, let's hurry. I know you really liked this place.' They hurried on their way.

Duo turned to Quatre with a faraway look, one hand on the back of his head. 'sorry man. Haven't had that happen in a while. Let's go bug Trowa and Heero, huh?'

'yeah Duo! Sure. I'd love to hear it, what I caught was interesting. Let me see, is it ok to look at the lyrics?'

'sure! I need your guys' input. I'll need a guitar though, to show you.' His face lit up, growing more animated, c'mon, let me show you.' He led Quatre down the hall calling out, 'Heero! Man, can I borrow your axe for a second?!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Zechs lay on the bed in his robe, a towel around his shoulders, his hair still damp, phone cradled against his shoulder as he typed. 'so, which do you think you like best love?' he asked

'hmmm,' a deep voice mused across the phone line, 'I think I like the one with the atrium, the sky light one? That one or the one on Beach Blvd. Tell me, which did you like best? Are we on the same page?'

Zechs laughed, 'yes we are. The atrium is my favorite one too.' Zechs sighed, 'I can't wait until you get here tomorrow Treize. I wish you didn't have that meeting in the morning. I …I miss you. Duo and Wufei have been very generous this week, but,' his voice roughened, 'watching them together these last few days, while you're so far away, has really been rough. They adore each other, they touch all the time, I don't think they're even aware of it sometimes. It's like they're drawn to each other.'

He cleared his throat, 'anyway. We have appointments tomorrow afternoon for both the atrium and Beach Blvd units, and the white condo unit too, just in case. It'll be one of those for sure. Now, about the furniture, I know we agreed to keep some of both, but-'

'Zechs' Treize's musical voice cut in, 'stop'

'what ? What's wrong?' Zechs asked, puzzled.

'I don't care about the furniture right now Zechs. It has been too long. Too long since I've held you, touched you. I need you Zechs. I don't _want_ to wait until tomorrow. I need you now.'

His voice dropped to a growl. 'Zechs, I need you. I need your voice, your touch.' Zechs heard him take a deep breath. 'are you alone?'

'yes' Zechs' breathy voice replied, he was trembling. 'I'm alone Treize,' he took a deep breath. 'Wufei and Duo are out. I wasn't scheduled to be home from tonight's session for another two hours, but it ended early. I…I need you too Treize, I've missed you. It's been so long' his voice dropped to a moan at the last.

'turn on the webcam Zechs,' Treize's voice was hoarse, 'let me see you'

'hold on a sec.' Zechs got up and quietly locked the door, just in case. He situated the laptop for comfort on the bedside table and activated the camera.

Treize's face filled the screen. Beautiful ginger hair framing an aristocratic face. Solemn gaze taking in every detail of Zechs' beauty. 'hello my love,' he smiled and slowly licked his lips. 'you look tired, Zechs, but so beautiful. I missed looking into your eyes, you soothe me Zechs, make everything so good. All my stress, worries, frustration over work or traffic or whatever just drown in those beautiful eyes of yours.'

Zechs smiled, 'well, if I look tired it's because I haven't' slept as well this week. I seem to have some unrelieved tension.' His smile widened, and his eyes darkened. His voice rough he asked, 'think you can help me with that?'

'Zechs' Treize's voice was breathless, 'Zechs, I want to touch you. I need to touch you.' His voice deepened, almost a growl now. He closed his eyes a moment. '24 hours. Only 24 hours until I can hold you' he opened his eyes and smiled a predatory smile at Zechs. 'be my hands love, lay back. Close your eyes and let me touch you.'

'yes' Zechs moaned, tilting his head back, only to look back up swiftly, 'but only if I get to return the favor Treize.'

'of course, but my idea, my turn first. Lay back and close your eyes love. Be my hands.' Zechs reached over to the bedside table, grabbing something from the drawer, then scooted down, getting comfortable, head cradled in the pillows, positioning in full view of the camera.

He closed his eyes. Robe slightly open at the thigh, he was a beautiful sight. Toned, muscled legs, just a hint of inner thigh showing. Amazing platimun hair off to one side in a damp braid, tendrils floating around his face.

Treize liked his lips and leaned slightly closer. 'Zechs,' he breathed, voice deep, sultry, 'I reach forward, and run my fingers through your beautiful hair, tracing behind your ear, down your neck, and down to the lapels of your robe' Zechs shuddered delicately at the first soft touch.

'oh yes," Trieze went on "I reach one hand inside you robe, caressing over your chest, firm tone muscle under my hands. I run my hand over your shoulder, across and down, flicking over your nipple, the other hand tracing over your neck.'

Zechs was slightly panting now, his fingertips tracing over his skin, his head back on the pillow. His legs had fallen slightly open allowing a swollen, beautiful cock nestled among platinum curls to just peak between the folds of the robe.

Treize watched avidly, letting a moan escape his throat. 'yes love, you are so perfect. I reach down and untie your robe, letting it fall open so I can see you. I push it off your shoulders and run my palms over your pecs, pressing so you feel the heat. I run my palms over your nipples, not twisting, just caressing, I reach up and lick each palm, rubbing them back across your nipples. Oh dam Zechs,' he moaned throatily as Zechs traced his tongue over each hand, wetting the fingers and palms.

Treize took a deep breath. 'I run my wet palms over your nipples, down your tight abs, back up, teasing over your nipples again. I take them in my fingers, pulling, twisting lightly.' Zechs moaned, stretching as though searching for more.

'yes baby' Treize moaned, 'yes. I pinch you harder, pulling just how you like it, wetting the fingers of one hand, keeping the other busy, then switching. I trace one hand down your belly in that crease between your abs, swirling around your belly button. I trace down, just teasing around your balls, that crease of your groin, almost touching your cock.'

Zechs had started panting lightly, his hips slightly rocking, his head back, jaw clenched as he breathed through clenched teeth. His cock at full attention, begging to be touched. Treize took pity on him, 'I trace my palms over your beautiful cock, just tracing, not gripping, but rubbing, pushing you into your own belly, up… down…. up…. down…'

'Treize! Please!' Zechs' voice rasped,

'yes Zechs, okay. I take you in my fist with one hand, slowly baby, slowly pulling. Reach down love, right next to your left hip, the lube bottle is right there, flip the top , there you go.'

He watched as Zechs drizzled lube onto his cock while pumping oh so slowly, slicking the length. He let the bottle fall from his hand, taking the sheets into his fist as his hips canted upward, 'Treize, oh gods,' Zechs panted, he moaned deep in his throat as his thrusts grew more obvious, 'please, I'm….hurry' he gasped

'I reach up with my other hand,' Treize went on, 'and rub over your slit while my fist tightens, pumping faster..., harder..., STOP!'

Zechs froze, trembling with need, 'I squeeze you tight keeping my palm against your head, no pulling, no movement, just squeeze, then release, and again…..squeeze, and release…. Now I push harder against the slit, and start to pump you, pulling baby, then _pushing_ back down, pulling, _pushing,_ faster, harder – oh Zechs, gods you're so….'

'Treize hurry, please Treize, please' Zechs panted 'oh please'... 'Treize!" He called, 'it doesn't matter, Treize. I'm…..I'm gonna...'

'yes Zechs, yes, cum for me baby, erupt for me, all over me.' And he did. Hips thrusting upward, erratic, lost to all but the sensation of his own tight fist and pushing palm, He froze for a moment, 'Treize!'

That throaty moan of his name shot straight to Treize's cock. He was rock hard watching Zechs arch upward, then thrust a few more fast times into his fist, his heels digging into the mattress, then finally falling back to the bed, pulling on himself, hips rolling, milking the last of his seed from himself, seed that now covered his hand and belly.

'Treize' breathless, Zechs opened his eyes to see Treize watching avidly, face close to the screen, '10 days Treize, 10 days. Gods, so long….never so long again.'

'I love you Zechs' Treize said, 'I love to watch you cum, even from hundreds of miles away. I am so hard right now, if you breathed on me I'd cum in an instant.'

'hmm, well then,' Zechs purred, 'we'll just have to wait a bit and let some of that ease off…. I don't want you to explode that quickly – I wanna play too.'

He smiled languidly at Treize. 'that was….amazing. incredible. We are going to have to try this again, but not long distance. I want you in the bed right there next to me next time. Then, just before I cum, I want you to take me…..I wish I could feel you inside me right now Treize.' Zechs' eyes smoldered as he heard Treize moan.

He raised up, taking the towel from around his neck, cleaning himself up. 'my turn now Treize, I want to taste you, touch you, watch you.' He sat up, readjusting the laptop, 'strip for me gorgeous, lay out and let me look at you.'

Treize obliged. Quickly undressing, grabbing the lube from the headboard and stretching out on the bed. 'oh, is that the warming lube?' Zechs asked, 'perfect love, just what I was hoping for. Lay back, put a little on each hand and keep it close just in case. Ok, close your eyes for me….just…feel.'

Treize rubbed some gel into each palm and over his fingers, then lay back – his cock still standing straight up. He'd almost cum before just watching Zechs. He knew this wouldn't last as long as it could. It'd taken all he had not to fist himself as he'd watched Zechs explode.

'Zechs,' he breathed, 'I am so close already – tease me tomorrow. Make me cum lover, but don't' take too long.' He was panting as he waited for Zechs' instruction.

'it's ok baby, I won't tease too long. Ok, I'm with you, there. I lean in, running my tongue over your nipples, nipping, licking,' he watched as Treize's fingers pinched and pulled his own nipples, harder maybe then Zechs had intended, but he could see the precum leaking from Treize's cock, he was so ready.

'I trace down your belly, and engulf your cock in my mouth, sucking, hard, then pushing down to throat you, taking so much of you in my mouth. Both hands love, your whole length….yes, reach one hand down a little to your sac. Yes I trace my tongue over where your cock meets your balls, I reach down and take one of your balls in my mouth, don't squeeze, just cup it.'

Treize moaned deeply, his hips thrust upward as his hot hand cupped his balls, surrounding first one, then the other, the sac growing tighter and harder. 'gods Zechs! Unh! Damn' he panted, 'Zechs, I'm gonna cum soon, let me cum love, hurry!'

'yes!' pump it for me, I suck on you, hard, bobbing my head, swirling my tongue over your slit, my hot mouth running up and down your shaft. Fuck my mouth Treize, yes, love, I suck you so hard, faster, deeper…..damn! I flip around Treize, and slide down over your length, squeeze tighter babe, I'm straddling you, riding you, yes, you're so big, you fill me so good. Fuck me, please. Treize! Fill me! Treize.'

Zechs chanted his name, just as he did when Treize took him, 'harder, deeper, faster Treize faster, tighter' he watched as Treize jerked harder and harder, faster, his hips thrusting up with his own rhythm,

'Zechs! Fuck!' he hissed, one hand slapped down against the mattress, fisting in the blanket as Treize arched like a bowstring, thrusting his hips up almost completely off the bed.

'Zechs!' his hand came back up to fist around his cock as he started to cum, both hands, squeezing, pumping furiously, 'Zechs., Zechs.. ah! He flipped over, thrusting into the mattress for a moment, needing that extra friction, that feel of something pushing back against him. His head turned to one side, he continued to chant Zechs' name as he drew the orgasm out.

Finally, his thrusts slowed, tapering off. He eased down, still holding himself, squeezing, lightly pulling. He let go and turned on his side so he could see the computer. 'Zechs. That was….that was… damn!' he panted, 'I need you still love. If we don't' stop this I am gonna get hard again, and waste all that release.'

He smiled at Zechs. He slowly rolled completely back over, reaching down the side of the bed for a damp towel there to clean up. (he'd been prepared for this Zechs thought, the brat) Treize leaned a little closer to the screen. 'I love you Zechs'

'I love you too Treize. Get some sleep. Do well at your meeting tomorrow and I'll be there at the airport when you get off the plane. Tomorrow you can teach me how to cum silently here in Duo's lovely loft with the _very_ thin walls as we listen to Wufei try to do the same thing.'

He grinned at Treize. 'sleep well my love' he leaned over shutting down the computer.

The screen went blank and Zechs lay back, pulling his blanket up around himself. He was semi hard again from watching Treize lose it. He just held himself, as he drifted off to sleep, imagining Treize there with him...


End file.
